Children From the Dark Night
by Star Tours Traveler
Summary: Sequel to The Black Wrangler. A strange string of thefts in the Soul Society prompt an investigation that leads into one of the most nefarious schemes ever concocted. Multiple Parings. Slight AU
1. Prologue

**Summary: **Sequel to The Black Wrangler. A strange string of thefts in the Soul Society prompt an investigation that leads into one of the most nefarious schemes ever concocted. Multiple Parings. Slight AU

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, (who is da man!), but Kaichou "Black Wrangler" Kurosaki is mine.

**A/N: **I've been thinking about writing this fic since about halfway through writing "The Black Wrangler" and I finally decided to write it. The fic takes place about a year after the events of "The Black Wrangler" so things are a bit different. To see what the changes are I suggest that you make sure that you have read the aforementioned original story. Also I am writing things with as little Japanese terms as possible out of courtesy to the English readers. If I do use Japanese, I will add a translation of it. I'm writing this story where the "Weird Zanpakuto Tales" arc has already happened. I translate as all the filler Arcs occurring before the Hueco Mundo arc(s) so the Zanpakuto arc has already been over for at least a year.

During the writing of the Black Wrangler, I had opened a poll regarding whether or not I should include music from the Bleach Rock Musicals (BRM) and the final result was in favor of the music's addition. The music will be in the original Japanese but it will include English translations next to it in parenthesis and the name of the song will be listed at the end of the chapter along with which of the Bleach Rock Musicals it came from.

One final note, I am not using the officially correct names for the Arrancar/Espada in this fic for continuity reasons, instead using their originally Romanized names. Whereas Stark would be Starrk, and Halibel would be Tia Harribel, and etcetera. The only exception is the use of the new first/last names that have recently revealed, e.g. Coyote Stark.

The pairings in this fic are Ichigo/Rukia, Uryu/Nemu, Yoruichi/Soi Fon, Karin/Toshiro, Ukitake/Kaichou (OC), and Orihime/OC. There are also a couple of secret parings that I'm not listing here for the sake of avoiding spoilers. They will be revealed in later chapters.

* * *

**  
Karakura Town…**

…A peaceful metropolis, despite the "Town" part in its name, bustling with life, and really a pleasant place to live in all fairness. This city is home to over ten thousand souls, living, breathing, and working. But the serenity of this Thursday afternoon in Karakura was disrupted by a sound that only the spiritually aware could hear. A sound that belonged to a soul twisted in torment and hunger…the sound of a Hollow's roar.

The Hollow bulldozed its way through a filled parking lot as it chased after it's pray, the soul of a young teenage boy who had recently died.

"_RAWR! Come here you little snot!" _The Hollow roared as it chased after the fleeing teenage boy.

"Please don't eat me! SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP!" the boy shouted tearfully as he continued running. The Hollow then proceeded to spit out a massive wad of strange black ooze at him. The ooze hit his legs and bound them to the ground as if knee high in cement.

"_Now then…it's time…TO FEAST!!!" _the hollow roared as he reared back his head before lunging forward towards the petrified soul.

"Santen Kesshun! I REJECT!"

Suddenly the Hollow smashed its face mask into a glowing triangular shield of golden light.

"_Wha-what is this?!"_ the Hollow asked in anger.

"Hey ugly, over here!" a voice called. The Hollow turned its attention towards where the voice called and he instantly saw a young teenage boy with orange hair wearing a black hakama with a white haori and holding a large curved buster sword. Behind him was a small group of teenagers and two young girls, the two girls and one of the teenagers were also wearing a black hakama but the teenager had a white armband on her left arm.

The one with the matching uniform had raven black hair with a single stray bang dangling down between her eyes and a hand on the hilt of her sword. One teenager had orange hair and a noticeable bust size as she stood with her hands pressed up close to a pair of hairclips. Another teen, a tall Hispanic looking man had his entire right arm encased within a black and maroon colored sleeve with strange wing like attachments. Yet another teen, a young man with glasses stood holding an elaborate bow made of glowing blue energy in his right hand. A woman, also with raven hair only spiky, was glowing with a strange orange fire that strangely had no effect on her clothing. There was another woman with a noticeable bust size only taller and wearing a white hakama and with a white skull like mask resting on her head atop her flowing light green hair. Her face had a strange pink mark that ran underneath her eyes and over the bridge of her nose. The two kids looked to be the same age. One of them had raven colored hair kept to a length just below her jaw line. The other had short blond hair and a single red strawberry shaped hairclip on the left side of her head.

"If you're going to pick on innocent Souls, then you have to deal with us." The orange haired man in the haori said.

"_What are you boy? Dinner?!" _The Hollow asked angrily.

"I am Captain Ichigo Kurosaki, Karakura Defense Squad of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads." The man replied.

"The Hollow is weak Captain. One of us can take him alone." Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki said as Ichigo nodded in agreement.

"Right. Nel, you want him? You haven't eaten yet have you?" Ichigo asked.

"Thanks but I ate earlier." Neliel Tu Oderschvank, the former Tercera Espada, replied with a smile.

"I'll take him." Karin Kurosaki, one of Ichigo's younger sisters, replied as she drew her Zanpakuto.

"He's all yours Karin." Ichigo replied with a smile

Karin instantly leapt into battle and brought her Zanpakuto down on the Hollow. The Hollow split in two and immediately disintegrated. The ooze around the soul's feet even melted away.

"Nice one Karin." Ichigo said as Karin sheathed her Zanpakuto.

"Thanks Captain." Karin replied wryly.

A little over a year had passed since rescuing Orihime Inoue from Hueco Mundo and the destruction of the Hogyoku. A few months after her rescue, Ichigo and his family met his long lost Aunt, a former Soul Reaper Captain named Kaichou Kurosaki. Kaichou however went by the nickname of "The Black Wrangler." Following her arrival, they discovered that Ichigo's sister, Yuzu, was being used as a vessel to carry a powerful key that could open a portal to the world where the Soul King lived. Yuzu was also being hunted by a race of creatures that had been inadvertently spawned by the arrows of the Quincy's, known as LeBlancs and they hunted her for the same key within her soul. When this was discovered, Yuzu and Karin both were taken to the Soul Society to learn to become Soul Reapers. During this time they discovered that a small number of Sosuke Aizen's former Arrancar soldiers had appeared in the world of the living and had surprisingly pledged their loyalty to the Soul Society. Yuzu was later kidnapped by the LeBlancs and taken to their secret world. Ichigo, along with his friends and family, then proceeded to infiltrate the LeBlanc world and rescue Yuzu but with the assistance of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads as well as the Visoreds and the Arrancar. Upon their successful return to the Soul Society, they were paid a visit by the King's Royal Guard. They proceeded to remove the key from Yuzu's soul, unintentionally removing her Soul Reaper abilities in the process which they later restored to a degree, even giving her a new Zanpakuto. They also announced the creation of a special squad to protect the Spiritual Nexus of Karakura Town, giving command of the squad along with the full rank of Captain, to Ichigo who immediately assembled his closest friends, his sisters, and his girlfriend, to form this squad. Aided by his father and Aunt (Both retired Soul Reaper Captains), Ichigo and his Squad have protected the city for a full year now as the Karakura Defense Squad.

"Who-Who are you people?" the teenage soul asked.

"We're Soul Reapers. Where you're going, there's going to be a lot of us." Ichigo replied as he and the squad approached. His haori was modeled after his Bankai coat except white on the outside with a red interior. The ends were frayed and torn like his Bankai but it had no squad insignia.

"Soul Reapers?" the soul asked.

"Yep. So you ready?" Ichigo asked.

"Ready for what?" the soul asked back.

"To pass on to the Soul Society. It's a nice place, really!" Yuzu explained.

"Oh…Alright. I guess I'm ready, but won't my girlfriend wonder where I am?" the soul asked.

"Well that depends. Is your girlfriend dead too?" Uryu Ishida asked as he pushed up his glasses.

"Oh heavens no. She leaves me a vase of flowers where I had my accident. It was kind of an embarrassing way to die too." The Soul explained nervously.

"Don't tell me, you were the guy who got killed while driving stupidly and recklessly down a narrow street on a motorcycle right?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah that was me. I was trying to show off for her. Then a cat ran out into the road and I swerved…the next thing I know I see my body just laying there with my head split open and this chain on my chest." The soul explained.

"Well you won't have to worry about motorcycles in the Soul Society. So are you ready for the Konso?" Ichigo asked as the soul nodded. Ichigo then pressed the bottom of Zangetsu to the soul's forehead. The soul then immediately began to disappear into a blue light beneath his feet, before disappearing completely and releasing a Hell Butterfly.

"This is the one part of this job that always…I dunno, warms my heart." Tatsuki said as the others nodded.

"Uh-huh, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy." Orihime said with a smile.

"Speaking of warm and fuzzy. Shouldn't we be getting back home? Your dad said he had some news for us." Rukia said as Ichigo nodded.

"Right. Unless you guys just want to tag along, then I guess I'll see you all tomorrow." Ichigo said.

"But Ichigo, I was preparing dinner for all of us! Aunty Kaichou was even helping me!" Yuzu pleaded.

"Well then scratch what I said earlier, we're all heading to my place." Ichigo said as they walked off towards the Kurosaki Clinic.

* * *

**  
At the Kurosaki Clinic…**

Isshin Kurosaki was keeping an eye on the four mod soul possessed bodies of Ichigo, Rukia, Yuzu, and Karin. Ichigo's body was being possessed by Kon, Rukia's body was being possessed by one of her Chappy Gikongan spirits, Yuzu's body was being possessed by Lirin, and Karin's body was being possessed by one of Kisuke Urahara's specially made mod souls. Noba and Kurodo (both in their plushy forms) were in charge of protecting Nel's Gigai. Kaichou was over at the kitchen area, preparing dinner.

"So you think they'll be surprised?" Kaichou asked as Isshin shrugged.

"Beats me. Perhaps they will." Isshin replied.

"Well it's only for Yuzu and Karin but it still affects the whole Squad." Kaichou said as Isshin nodded. Just then the door opened.

"We're home." Ichigo said as he entered.

"**YOU'RE LATE!!!" **Isshin shouted as he attempted to kick Ichigo in the jaw but instead Ichigo caught his father's leg and tossed him across the room and into the wall.

"WOULD YOU GIVE IT A REST?! IS THAT ANY WAY TO GREET YOUR OWN SON AFTER HE HELPED KILL A HOLLOW AND HELP A SPIRIT FIND PEACE?!" Ichigo yelled.

"Well done my son! You may have mastered your old man in terms of hand to hand combat, but you still can't handle your old man as a SOUL REAPER!" Isshin shouted as he leapt back up and charged at Ichigo. However he didn't expect Rukia to raise her hand.

"Bakudo number four! Hainawa!" Rukia shouted as Isshin instantly found himself bound by a glowing yellow rope made of Reishi around his feet, causing him to fall flat on his face.

"Excellent timing as usual, Lieutenant." Kaichou said as the rest of the squad entered and the Reishi rope vanished.

"So what's the surprise dad? The suspense is killing me!" Yuzu asked.

"Well I've got some good news for you. Since tomorrow is the last day of the School year, for all of you, your aunt Kaichou and I have arranged to have the two of you spend the summer in the Soul Society!" Isshin announced as Yuzu gasped in excitement.

"You mean we get to spend the summer in the Soul Society?!" Yuzu asked excitedly.

"Just Yuzu and Karin?" Ichigo asked surprised.

"Yep. Naturally I'm going with them. Yoruichi's agreed to stay and keep an eye on my place here while we're gone." Kaichou said as Karin pumped her arm in the air.

"Alright! Two solid months without the "Captain" breathing down my neck." Karin snickered.

"I do not breathe down your neck." Ichigo groaned.

"She's just teasing you Ichigo. You're not at all pushy." Yuzu replied.

"Thanks Yuzu." Ichigo said as he returned his attention to his father.

"Which brings up the topic, what do we do to fill in the gaps? Yuzu and Karin are important members of the squad and I don't want to have to burden everyone else in trying to fill in for them." Ichigo said.

"Relax Ichigo; we've taken care of everything. The Soul Society is sending a couple of temporary replacements. Captains Ukitake and Unohana are personally selecting them." Kaichou reassured.

"I mean no disrespect but I get the feeling that there's more to your going than just to supervise these two." Uryu said as Kaichou chuckled.

"I doff my hat to your deduction skills Uryu, but yes there is more to it. There's been a suspicious string of thefts from the Soul Reaper Institute of Research and Development and they've asked me to come in and help investigate. They believe a fresh pair of eyes might find something the others have overlooked." Kaichou explained.

"Someone's stealing experimental Soul Reaper tech?" Uryu asked surprised.

"Yes but curiously all indications are that the stolen items have not left the Soul Society. Or even the Seireitei for that matter. It's like they've all just vanished into thin air." Kaichou replied.

"So you need Karin and Yuzu to help?" Chad asked confused.

"No-no, for them, this is vacation. Some of the Squad Captains have caught wind of this and have offered temporary membership of their respective squads, namely Captains Ukitake, Unohana, and Hitsugaya." Isshin replied.

"So you kids interested?" Kaichou asked as Karin and Yuzu both nodded eagerly.

"I would love to go. Maybe they can teach me how to use my Zanpakuto more effectively. Maybe I can even learn some Kido spells too!" Yuzu said excitedly.

"Perhaps. It would be nice to not be the only Kido practitioner on the team." Rukia said as Karin smirked.

"I wouldn't mind honing my skills a bit more. No offence but sparing with just Dad, Ichigo, and you gets kinda old…oh excuse me, "Captain" Ichigo." Karin snickered as Ichigo's eye twitched.

"How would you like a demotion?" Ichigo asked with a taunting gaze.

"Relax Ichigo. Think of it this way, two whole months without your sister prodding fun at your rank." Rukia said with a smirk.

"It looks like we're both going." Karin said with a smirk.

"Good then pack your bags. We leave after School gets out tomorrow." Kaichou said as Karin and Yuzu quickly reentered their bodies and raced back up stairs to their rooms. Ichigo, Rukia, and Nel each reentered their bodies respectively.

"I wonder who we're gonna be stuck with without Yuzu and Karin on the Squad." Tatsuki said as she plopped down on the couch.

"Not sure. They said only that they were sending someone from Squad Four and someone from Squad Thirteen." Kaichou replied.

"Squad Four? I can probably tell who it is they're sending." Ichigo said with a chuckle as Rukia nodded knowingly.

"Hanataro Yamada. Maybe, maybe not. But he has more familiarity with the area than the other Soul Reapers in Squad Four. Or they may send someone else." Rukia said.

"I think it will be nice to meet some other Soul Reapers." Orihime said with a smile.

"True. My only concern is that they don't try to kill me on sight." Nel said as Kaichou chuckled.

"Oh don't worry about that. According to the message I got, they're already giving both of the temporary replacements, a quick rundown of the Squad layout." Kaichou explained.

"You really think of everything don't you Sensei?" Tatsuki asked as Kaichou chuckled again.

"It kinda comes from being the Captain of a Squad for several centuries, you learn to consider all the angles. But anyway I've got work to do back at the house. I'll be next door if you need anything. Enjoy your dinner; I made Onigiri, hope you all like it." Kaichou said as she headed for the door.

"Do you need anything else Ichigo or may we be dismissed?" Nel asked as Ichigo nodded.

"You don't have to ask me that, just go. If I need you to stay for the moment I'll say so." Ichigo said with a friendly smile as Nel smiled, nodded, and headed out the door.

"I guess I better be going too Ichigo. We're still on for regular practice on Saturday right?" Tatsuki asked as Ichigo nodded.

"Good. I'll see ya later then." Tatsuki said as she headed out the door with Orihime in tow.

"Bye Ichigo! Call us if you need anything!" Orihime called as she left.

"I better go home too." Chad said as Noba teleported onto his shoulder.

"Take care Chad!" Ichigo called after him.

"I'll be going as well." Uryu said as he followed after Chad. Ichigo and Rukia then started heading upstairs.

"Well I guess it's just you and me now Captain. Just the two of us." Rukia said as she followed after Ichigo. She didn't notice as Kon and Isshin followed after them.

"Yeah…just the two of us." Ichigo said as they paused at the end of the hall, staring into each other's eyes as they leaned in for a kiss. Suddenly they found a stuffed lion plushy shoved between their puckered lips.

"What the-KON?!" they both growled in anger as they saw the doll between them.

"IT WASN'T ME!!!" Kon screamed. They then noticed that Isshin's arm was holding him up.

"Not until you're older Ichigo! You've got your school studies to think about as well as your duties as a Soul Reaper Captain! So save it until after you're graduate-**UGCK**!!!" Isshin grunted as Ichigo delivered a kick to his father's jaw.

"Damn it dad! How's a guy supposed to have a healthy romance with his girlfriend when you keep interrupting?!" Ichigo yelled angrily.

"Yeah! In case you haven't noticed, Ichigo and I are in LOVE!!!" Rukia yelled angrily as she grabbed Isshin by the back of the collar and hurled him towards the end of the hall. He bounced off the wall and started tumbling down the stairs.

"OOH-ACH-EEH-OH-GACKT-DAH-BUH-ugh." Isshin groaned as he landed at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm okay!" Isshin whimpered from below.

"It's a good thing his Gigai was made extra durable." Ichigo said.

"Kisuke Urahara really knows how to build 'em." Rukia said as Ichigo nodded.

"Now then, where were we?" Ichigo asked as they finally kissed.

* * *

**  
Meanwhile in the Soul Society…**

Fourth Squad, Seventh Seat, Hanataro Yamada was hurrying down the hall of the Squad Ten Barracks until he finally reached a room at the end of the hall, the Captain's office. He opened the door to see Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya along with his Lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto as well as Captains Retsu Unohana and Jushiro Ukitake. Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu and Thirteenth Division third seats Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentaro Kotsubaki were present as well.

"Fourth Squad, Seventh Seat, Hanataro Yamada reporting as ordered!" Hanataro exclaimed as he entered dropped to his knees in respect.

"You're early Seventh seat Yamada, how very good of you." Captain Unohana said approvingly.

"I'm…I'm early?" Hanataro asked surprised as he stood up. Isane and Unohana were nodding in agreement.

"Now all we have to do is wait for your travel partner and then we can begin the briefing." Ukitake said.

"He should've been here by now." Sentaro said.

"Yeah, he's never been slow to report. He's almost always early." Kiyone said as they heard footsteps down the hall.

"This must be him now." Toshiro said as the door opened and a young Soul Reaper entered and dropped to his knees like Hanataro had earlier.

"Thirteenth Squad, Fourth Seat, Arupejio Zaine reporting as ordered!" the Soul Reaper said.

"You're right on time Zaine." Ukitake said as Zaine stood up onto his feet. He was young looking, a little older looking than Ichigo and had short orange hair like Ichigo and Orihime but styled very plainly with his hair combed down in a very similar style to ex-Captain Ichimaru's.

"Is this everyone?" Toshiro asked as the other Captains nodded, "Good, then we may now brief you on who you will be serving with and serving under in the Karakura Defense Squad."

* * *

**  
End Chapter 1.**

**Please R&R…**

I own Arupejio Zaine.

This chapter starts off our first Arc in this fic. The "Summer Mysteries" Arc. The Theme Song for this arc is "Mad Surfer" by Kenichi Asai.

Like with my previous Bleach Fanfic, I will include Omake segments at the end of most of the chapters. Some chapters may go without them however, but here's a list of some Omake's you can expect to see.

_Soul Reaper Illustrated Guide _– The basic Omake, spawned in reference to the Shinigami Cup segments.

_Zanpakuto Encyclopedia _– A special Omake designed to introduce or reintroduce the Zanpakuto of certain characters.

_Radio Kon!!! _– A special one on Kon interview with everyone's favorite Mod Soul (Cough whipping boy cough) as he interviews various characters in the story. Producer: Hanataro Yamada.


	2. Substitute Soul Reapers

It was the last day of School as Ichigo, Rukia, and Nel along with Karin and Yuzu, walked down the street towards the intersection where they would part ways for their respective schools.

"I can't wait to get to the Soul Society!" Yuzu said excitedly.

"I can't wait to learn some new stuff. Maybe that Shakkaho thing or even Byakurai." Karin said as Yuzu chuckled.

"You mean you can't wait to see a certain Squad Captain, right Karin?" Yuzu asked teasingly as Karin blushed.

"Well uh…I guess seeing Captain Hitsugaya would be nice." Karin said with faux seriousness. Truthfully she was ecstatic at the prospect of seeing Toshiro again. The two had admitted they were in love a year ago and would write to each other frequently. Toshiro even called her on a special video screen for her birthday and Karin did the same for him.

"Please, your relationship with Hitsugaya is one of the worst kept secrets in the Soul Society." A familiar voice said from nearby. Everyone turned to see Shinji Hirako of the Visoreds leaning against a wall at the corner of the intersection.

"Shinji! Who asked you?!" Karin growled.

"No one did. I just thought I would give one of my fellow Visoreds a hard time on the last day of the school semester. I'm hoping to see you two around the warehouse for some training during the summer." Shinji said as Ichigo nodded but Karin smirked. Karin had accidently gained Vizard abilities when she gained Soul Reaper powers in the Soul Society a year ago. Fortunately she learned to control her powers and is one of the more formidable members of Ichigo's squad, and the only one that can keep up with him when he uses his Bankai.

"Karin is actually going to be going to the Soul Society for the summer. Yuzu too." Nel said as Shinji shrugged.

"Showing off your Bankai and Vizard abilities to the other Soul Reapers eh? Hope you really give any troublemakers hell." Shinji asked as Karin smirked again.

"Oh yeah." Karin replied eagerly.

"Well I guess we better go our separate directions for now. Be good at school you two, that's an order." Ichigo said with a smirk as he, Nel, Rukia, and Shinji headed off towards the High School while Karin and Yuzu headed for the Elementary School.

As they arrived at the High School, they were almost immediately greeted by Keigo.

"ICCHHIIIIIGGOOO-ACH!!!" Keigo grunted as he was clotheslined by Ichigo's arm.

"Keigo, how've ya been?" Ichigo asked as he passed Keigo's semi-conscious body.

"Hey Ichigo, Nel, Rukia, Shinji. What's up?" Mizuiro asked as he saw the four enter.

"Nothing much, just waiting for the day to be over." Ichigo replied as he headed for his desk.

"So Nel, you uh going to be seeing anyone special during the summer?" Mizuiro asked nervously as Nel smiled sweetly and shook her head.

"Not really. But I'm not looking right now anyway. Sorry." Nel replied as she headed for her desk.

"It's okay Nel. Maybe some other time." Mizuiro said with a semi-disappointed sigh. Keigo immediately appeared beside him with a disbelieving look on his face.

"Dude! Did you just try to score a date with Ichigo's hot bombshell of a step-cousin?!" Keigo asked in shock. Nel's cover story for how she knew Ichigo so well was well thought out. The story was that Nel's (nonexistent) father and Ichigo's aunt Kaichou had gotten married but the marriage fell through and Nel went with Kaichou to Karakura. Rukia had also become the unofficial foster daughter due to Kaichou's invitation for her to live with her and Nel instead of in Ichigo's closet…though that was mostly to avoid a scandal in the Soul Society between two noble clans.

"Correction, I tried to score a date with Ichigo's step-cousin but I failed Mr. Asano." Mizuiro replied as Keigo freaked again.

"WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT?!" He shrieked before getting smacked upside the head by Tatsuki as she and Orihime entered.

"Pipe down Keigo. I've got a headache this morning." Tatsuki groaned as she sat down at her desk.

"A headache? What's wrong Tatsuki?" Rukia asked as Tatsuki whispered into her ear. A look of realization swept Rukia's face immediately.

"Oh…it's that time huh?" Rukia asked as Ichigo groaned inwardly.

"I don't want to hear about this." Ichigo grumbled as he got up and headed towards the front of the classroom. Uryu and Chad then entered.

"Have the new guys arrived yet Ichigo?" Uryu asked as Ichigo shrugged.

"Don't know. They're supposed to arrive at Urahara's shop today and then report directly to me once they get their Gigai's." Ichigo explained quietly.

"I hope they're good. The last thing we need on the squad are a couple of dunderheads." Uryu said as Ichigo nodded in agreement.

"Well Hanataro's no dunderhead. A little timid and hesitant to fight but not at all dumb. He knows his stuff. I think he can sub for Yuzu perfectly." Ichigo said.

"I wonder who else we'll be getting." Chad said as Ichigo shrugged.

"We'll find out soon enough. Probably this evening after school or something." Ichigo said as the others shrugged and headed for their desks as the teacher entered the room.

* * *

**  
Later, outside the Urahara Shop…**

Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Tessai had just sat down for lunch. Jinta and Uluru were off at school. The two attended the same school as Karin and Yuzu and were even in the same class. Yoruichi would sometimes keep an eye on the four of them in cat form but not always.

"So you'll be keeping things in line at Kaichou's place while she's in the Soul Society eh?" Kisuke asked as Yoruichi nodded.

"Pretty much. Mostly its menial housework and making sure everyone does their jobs. Kaichou explained everything to me in detail." Yoruichi replied.

"Somehow the thought of you in an apron just doesn't seem to compute in my mind." Kisuke said as Tessai nodded in agreement.

"Well…would the thought of me naked with an apron work?" Yoruichi asked with a cheeky smile as Kisuke opened his fan in front of his face. He was blushing a deep shade of red at the thought.

"Yeah that would do it. I get the feeling you're going to really psych out Ichigo with that image too huh?" Kisuke asked.

"Ooh I hadn't thought of that. Thanks for the suggestion Kisuke." Yoruichi said.

"Pleasure to be of service, especially when it comes to freaking Ichigo out." Kisuke chuckled. They then felt two sources of spiritual pressure coming from the basement below.

"I think our guests are here." Kisuke said as they headed for the basement. Sure enough they arrived in time to see the doors to a Senkaimon closing and then disappearing behind a pair of young men in Soul Reaper garb.

"Well good to see that you've made it. Allow me to make the introductions, I'm Kisuke Urahara, this is my assistant, Tessai Tsukabishi, and this is Yoruichi Shihoin. Consider us your welcoming committee to the World of the Living." Kisuke said as Hanataro raised his hand meekly.

"Uh, Mister Urahara sir, I've already been here…several times actually." Hanataro said as Kisuke nodded.

"I know, the welcoming committee is for the new guy. What's your name?" Kisuke asked.

"Arupejio Zaine, Thirteenth Division, fourth seat." Arupejio replied.

"Well then, Arupejio, let's get started with the basics. We're here to help ease you into life here in Karakura Town as well as get you equipped with what you need. Come with us and we'll get you your Gigai, your Soul Pager, and your Gikongan dispenser. Hanataro if you'll go with Tessai, he'll get your old gear out of storage for you." Kisuke said as they all headed back up to the surface.

Soon they were both in Gigais and were well equipped for life amongst the humans. Hanataro was wearing a simple green polo shirt and baggy khaki cargo pants with tennis shoes. Arupejio was in a light blue t-shirt under an open black vest and baggy black cargo pants with red sneakers. Sticking out of his left breast pocket on his vest was a navy blue iPod/soul pager.

"Now that you're all equipped, I suppose that you should report to Captain Kurosaki. He's the Captain of the Karakura Defense Squad." Kisuke said as Yoruichi nodded.

"School's been out for at least an hour now and so the entire squad will be waiting for you. I think its best that we head over there now." Yoruichi said as the other two nodded and followed along after her.

* * *

**  
Later…**

Kaichou had just gotten off the phone with Kisuke as she rejoined the rest of the squad in the underground training facility that they had built under both the clinic and Kaichou's house. Karin and Yuzu had just finished saying their goodbyes. Ichigo, Rukia, and Isshin were the only Soul Reapers present that were still in their Gigai.

"Okay folks, our temporary squad members are here in the world of the living so I guess it's time to hit the road." Kaichou said as she quickly used a special technique she had learned known as Gigai shaping to shift into her Soul Reaper form. The technique was the same technique that Yoruichi used to enter Cat form and return to human form. Only difference was that Kaichou had learned to add clothing while Yoruichi either didn't know or just chose not to go the extra (and physically strenuous) step of adding clothes.

Kaichou's Soul Reaper garb made her look very much like a Cowgirl. She wore a black Stetson stallion cowboy hat, black jeans, black cowboy boots with white paisley decals on the sides and spurs on the back, and a black tee-shirt underneath a black jean jacket. On her face was a pair of sunglasses, the frames were a pair of perfect circles made of a thin lightweight wire that gave her eyes a hollowed image. A black bandana with white paisley decorations covered her nose and mouth. Attached to the hips, on a brown leather belt with a polished silver belt buckle with a silver crown decal, was a pair of fully loaded Smith and Wesson model 500 revolvers in their holsters. On the back of the jacket were three squad insignias, representing the three squads she once captained, Squads Five, Ten, and the short-lived Squad Fourteen. She quickly pulled the bandana down around her neck and put the sunglasses in one of her jacket pockets. The two revolvers were actually one of but many different forms her Zanpakuto could take while in sealed form.

"Be careful out there you two. Say hi to all the Captains and Lieutenants for us okay?" Ichigo said as Karin gave a mock salute.

"Aye-aye Captain." She said sarcastically.

"Don't worry Ichigo, we'll be careful. We've got Aunty Kaichou with us after all." Yuzu said as Kaichou chuckled.

"I've also asked Kukaku and Ganju Shiba to stop over with Shiroganehiko and Koganehiko. Hopefully they can be of help in discerning what's going on in the Seireitei." Kaichou said while Isshin worked at opening a Senkaimon. Finally the doors opened and three Hell Butterflies emerged.

"Well this is it, Goodbye folks!" Kaichou said as there was a sudden chorus of farewells and goodbyes being exchanged between the two groups as Yuzu, Karin, and Kaichou followed the butterflies through the Senkaimon, which closed behind them.

"Now let's go greet our new friends!" Orihime exclaimed as she ran for the exit with the others following close behind. They soon reached the surface, entering through a secret door built in behind the "Masaki Forever" poster on the wall. Sitting on the dining room table, in cat form, was Yoruichi and sitting nervously in a chair next to her was Hanataro. Arupejio stood silently on the opposite side of Yoruichi.

"Ah so you're all here. I wasn't expecting any less but you never know when there might be an unexpected absence." Yoruichi said as Ichigo smirked.

"I take it these two are our temporary squad members?" Ichigo asked as Yoruichi nodded.

"Why yes Ichigo. Since you already know Hanataro, allow me to introduce-." Yoruichi said but Arupejio interrupted the second he laid eyes on…

"Rukia?" he asked curiously.

"Arupejio?" she asked back surprised.

"WHOA! It IS you!!!" Arupejio exclaimed as he and Rukia collided into a hug, surprising everyone and making Ichigo a little jealous as well.

"I haven't seen you in so long! How've you been?!" Rukia asked as they separated.

"Better since I learned you were a member of the Karakura Defense Squad." Arupejio replied as Rukia smirked and crossed her arms.

"Typical Arupejio. Are you still striking out with women?" Rukia asked tauntingly as Arupejio's expression turned to mock sadness.

"Oh Rukia, how your condemning tone has hurt my feelings." Arupejio said sarcastically.

"I'll take that as a yes." Rukia said with a smirk. She then noticed the green eyed Ichigo as he tapped his foot and crossed his arms.

"Oh Arupejio, allow me to introduce you to my boyfriend, Ichigo." Rukia said as Arupejio snickered.

"Eh? So you can actually have a serious relationship. I never thought you could Rukia." Arupejio said with a smirk…that was before Ichigo grabbed him by the collar.

"HEY! Watch what you say about her!" Ichigo growled.

"Cool your jets, man. You've got nothing to be afraid of. Rukia and I are just old friends from the Academy." Arupejio said as Ichigo scowled at him.

"Ichigo, put him down!" Rukia said as Ichigo reluctantly complied…eventually.

"H-hi Ichigo." Hanataro said meekly.

"Hanataro, long time no see. How've you been?" Ichigo asked with a smile towards the Squad Four officer.

"I've been okay." Hanataro replied.

"So Rukia, where's this Captain I've heard so much about?" Arupejio asked as Ichigo gave a sinister grin and used his old Deputy Soul Reaper badge to shed his body. Arupejio suddenly sweat dropped as he saw the white Captain's Haori.

"Oh I'm dead meat aren't I?" Arupejio asked as Ichigo grinned almost Kenpachi style.

"You could say that." Ichigo said.

"Oh Ichigo." Yoruichi called in a sing song voice. Ichigo and Arupejio both turned to see Yoruichi had returned to her human form, causing both males to spurt blood from their noses at the sight of the naked woman.

"Oh so that's what Captain Soi Fon means by "Goddess of Flash." Arupejio groaned as he and Ichigo turned away with crimson red faces.

"Welcome to the club." Ichigo grimaced as Rukia chuckled. She found it very amusing to see Ichigo's expression and be reminded he was not the perverted type of boy who looked at anything he shouldn't.

"Hey! Shihoin! Get your naked ass of my table!" Isshin groaned as he entered. Yoruichi shrugged and complied by turning back into a cat.

"Hi! I'm Neliel Tu Oderschvank but you can call me Nel!" Nel introduced with her old childlike personality. She could quickly switch from playful to serious at the drop of a hat.

"Oh yeah, you're the Arrancar girl." Arupejio said as Nel nodded.

"Uh huh, don't be fooled by my Gigai I still have my mask on underneath here." Nel replied. True to her word, her Gigai was essentially what she would look like without her hollow mask or facial markings on her face. The scar between her eyes had healed a long time ago with the rest of her Hollow Mask.

"So let's get introductions out of the way." Rukia said as she turned to the other four squad members.

"Yasutora Sado." Chad said with a respectful bow as Nel popped up.

"We just call him Chad." She said as Uryu pushed up his glasses.

"Uryu Ishida. I am a Quincy." Uryu said as Arupejio blinked curiously.

"Hanataro, what was it that Lieutenant Matsumoto referred to the Karakura Defense Squad as? A mixed bag?" Arupejio asked as Hanataro nodded.

"And your first clue was?" Tatsuki asked with a snicker.

"The fact an Arrancar slash former Espada, a Quincy, and three humans were honorary Soul Reapers." Arupejio replied.

"Uh-huh. Oh I'm Tatsuki Arisawa by the way. Second strongest girl in Japan and that's not me bragging, that's fact." Tatsuki said as Nel nodded.

"It's true. She clobbered me when I was in my Gigai once and normally I can take down even one of my fellow Espada without even drawing my Zanpakuto." Nel commented.

"Then I'll be sure to stay on both of your good sides." Arupejio said with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh and this is Orihime Inoue." Tatsuki said as Arupejio froze with awe as he laid eyes on Orihime.

"Wow." He said in stunned disbelief.

"H-hello." Orihime said with an equally stunned expression. Tatsuki stealthily followed Arupejio's gaze and was surprised to see he wasn't looking at her chest, but at her eyes.

"Hey! Yo you're zoning out on us!" Tatsuki said as she stepped in between the two.

"Huh? What? Oh my apologies miss Inoue." Arupejio said with a bow. Orihime giggled bashfully and bowed in response.

"It's okay. Just call me Orihime." She replied.

"Well we better get you two settled in." Yoruichi said as she leapt down onto the floor and headed for the door.

"Yeah we probably should." Arupejio said as Rukia and Nel followed him and Hanataro out the door.

"Rukia could you stay behind a minute?" Ichigo asked as Rukia paused and nodded.

"Sure. You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up later." Rukia said as Arupejio and Hanataro followed after Nel and Yoruichi to the house next door.

"What's the matter Ichigo?" Rukia asked curiously as the door closed.

"Tell me everything you know about this Zaine guy." Ichigo said as Rukia put her hands on her hips.

"He's not a bad guy Ichigo. He came from the fourteenth district in Rukongai. He's generally a good guy, kind of a hopeless romantic when it came to women but he acted differently around me because he liked me as a friend. He was the only one I really missed at all from the Academy other than Renji when Byakuya adopted me. Several years before I was deployed here I had heard that he had graduated and was assigned to Squad three where he was quickly elevated through the ranks until he became the third seat. After Captain Ichimaru's betrayal he applied for a transfer to Squad Thirteen, accepting a demotion to fourth seat in the process. He never has cared about his rank; he just used his position to gain access to the Archive records for some kind of research. I have a feeling I know what this research is about." Rukia explained.

"What would that be?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"He's always trying to find out who his real parents were." Rukia replied, causing everyone but Isshin to arch confused eyebrows. Isshin arched a curious eyebrow however.

"What?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Let me explain. Arupejio is a rarity in the Soul Society in that he's what is known as a Shinzui-chan or Spirit Child. Shinzui-chans are rare because they are the children between two souls and are born in the Soul Society." Rukia explained.

"Is that even possible?" Ichigo asked as Isshin nodded.

"Oh-ho yes. Your aunt and I are both Shinzui-chans which accounts for our higher-than-average spiritual pressure." Isshin explained.

"Your father's right Ichigo." Rukia said as she held up a picture on her drawing pad. It was a crude drawing of two rabbits. The one on the left had a chain on its chest while the other was dressed as a Soul Reaper.

"The basic soul in the Soul Society is the kind that arrives via Konso. Then there are the rare Shinzui-chans who are born into the Soul Society the human way through reproduction-." "Augh, Rukia come on the drawings are bad enough! But that's too much information!" Ichigo cringed before getting punched in the jaw by Rukia in retaliation for criticizing her drawing again.

"You get my point though. Shinzui-chans typically have higher-than-average spiritual pressure when compared to normal souls and usually become Soul Reapers. It is very rare for a Shinzui-chan to come from the Rukongai districts because most come from one of the four noble clans. Even Byakuya was born this way. Arupejio said that before he joined the academy, that his Rukongai parents told him that he had been left on their doorstep when he was just a newborn but clearly remembers something of his real parents. He was said to have gone through most of his life without a name until a Soul Reaper came and gave him a name and suggested he join the Soul Reapers one day." Rukia explained.

"Oh how sad. To go through life and not know your real parents." Orihime said as Tatsuki nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but there's something about him that…I don't know, rubs me the wrong way." Tatsuki said as Rukia arched an eyebrow.

"The Arupejio I know is harmless. I haven't really ever seen his Zanpakuto's Shikai before and he has never really been a fighter. His Kido skills are not that great however." Rukia said as Ichigo shrugged.

"Well, I guess we'll find out what kind of person he is eventually." Ichigo said as Rukia nodded.

"I better go help him settle in. I'll see you guys later." Rukia said as she headed out the door.

"Yeah we better go too." Tatsuki said as she pushed Orihime towards the door.

"Bye Ichigo!" Orihime said with a wave over her shoulder with Chad and Uryu close behind.

"Well it looks like it's just you and me son! What shall we do first? Go spy on cute girls? Toilet paper Ryuken Ishida's yard? Ooh what about-**BACH!!!**" Isshin said as he was pinned to the ground with Ichigo's foot in his back.

"I've had just about enough of your INSANITY!" Ichigo yelled as the two instantly started brawling.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 2.**

_Zanpakuto Encyclopedia…_

"Today we will be looking at Karin Kurosaki's Zanpakuto, Hekireki Megami." Toshiro Hitsugaya's voice said as Karin's Zanpakuto appeared on a TV monitor. It is shaped like a normal Katana except with a lightning bolt shaped guard and yellow hilt with a strip of yellow cloth dangling down from the bottom of the hilt.

"Surge, Hekireki Megami!" Karin's voiceover said.

"Hekireki Megami, or Thunder Goddess, is an electrical type Zanpakuto. In its basic Shikai form it enables Karin an immunity to electrical attacks along with added resistance to energy based attacks such as Cero or Kido. Her special ranged ability is Kuwabara-Kuwabara which allows her to fling a powerful bolt of lightning at her enemies. This attack is fast, accurate, and deadly." Toshiro explained as an image of its Shikai form appeared on screen. It is shaped like Zangetsu's original form, the long rectangular buster sword but the sharp side was cut like a saw blade.

Then the image on the screen shifted to an image of Karin with a pair of large steel shoulder pauldrons with a coiling electrical terminal on top of each. Metal gauntlets were on her hands with metal plating that ran up her arms with a trio of smaller disc like terminals on each of her hands between her knuckles. In her right hand was the now bladeless hilt and guard of her sword. Instantly the terminals started to crackle with electricity and a massive dragon of electricity formed around her like Toshiro's Bankai, with wings, a tail, and the dragon head running down her right arm to the hilt of her sword. The bladeless hilt suddenly gained a bolt of lightning for a blade.

"Her Bankai is Hekireki Megami no Tsuyoini Doragon, or the Thunder Goddess's Mighty Dragon. In this form her Kuwabara-Kuwabara becomes even more deadly and can be used instantaneously without having to say the name of the attack. She can even create a dragon of electricity that zeros in on her opponents. When she closes the dragon wings on her shoulders she gains the ability to absorb energy based attacks and then use the same attack against her opponents or she can just absorb the energy from the attack to heal her wounds and replenish her spiritual energy." Toshiro explained as he and Karin appeared in front of the screen.

"Hey thanks for explaining my Zanpakuto for me Toshiro." Karin said as Toshiro glanced towards her.

"You're welcome; just remember to refer to me as Captain Hitsugaya when in public." Toshiro said as Karin scowled.

"OH NOT THIS AGAIN!" Karin roared.

_End_


	3. Enter the Soul Society

In the Soul Society, General Yamamoto, the Head-Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads stood staring up at the Senkaimon with his Lieutenant, Chojiro Sasakibe, standing close nearby. Captains Unohana, Ukitake, and Kyoraku were present as well but their Lieutenants and Ukitake's third seats were absent. Soon the Senkaimon opened and from it fluttered three Hell Butterflies, and behind them emerged Kaichou, Yuzu, and Karin.

"Captain Wrangler, welcome back to the Soul Society. I apologize for calling upon your assistance so abruptly but we have exhausted every solution." Yamamoto said.

"It's alright, General. It beats sitting around twittleing my thumbs at home all summer. Retsu, Shunsui, Jushiro, it's good to see you guys again." Kaichou said as she and the three aforementioned Captains exchanged friendly smiles. Kaichou, Jushiro, Retsu, Shunsui, and Isshin had been old friends from their Academy days.

"It's good to see you again as well Kaichou." Unohana said with a smile to her old Academy friend.

"We would have met you at your clan estate but we decided on meeting you here." Shunsui said.

"Oh? Then why does my gut instinct tell me that you've got something brewing at the old Kurosaki Estate?" Kaichou asked as Jushiro chuckled.

"You'll have to see for yourself." Jushiro said as Yuzu and Karin approached.

"Hello Captains." Yuzu said with a bow. Karin bowed as well.

"Why hello Yuzu, Karin." Retsu greeted with a friendly smile.

"We probably should head to the Estate first and get these two settled. I'll start my investigation after that." Kaichou said as all the other Captains and General Yamamoto nodded in agreement.

"Then make it quick, Captain Wrangler." Yamamoto said as he and his Lieutenant flash stepped away. The others flash stepped away shortly after that.

* * *

**  
At the Kurosaki Estate…**

Practically every Lieutenant, save for Lieutenants Sasakibe, Omaeda, Kusajishi, and Kurotsuchi were at the estate, working hard to make sure it was ready for use as well as looking very nice. Third seats, Kotetsu and Kotsubaki were also present as well as most of the Soul Reaper Men and Women's association members.

The Estate was rather large. Nowhere as big as the Kuchiki manor but still large all the same. It had a large perimeter wall around the grounds. In the backyard was a large bowl shaped swimming pool with a steam house nearby and in the front was a Koi pond with an adjoining gazebo. The manor itself was fairly large with several rooms. The Kitchen/dining room/living room had large sliding doors that could open out into the outside and served as the main entryway to the house. There were two guest rooms, each with a bathroom, two rooms reserved for Kaichou and her brother Isshin for when they visited, two additional rooms that served as the meeting rooms for the Soul Reaper Men and Women's associations, and a single room that was once Isshin and Kaichou's father's room before the latter's death several centuries ago. It had been set up as a memorial to their father with all of Kaichou and Isshin's mementos from their years as Captains. Recently though, several mementos of Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin's careers as Soul Reapers had been added to it as well. There was also one room that Kaichou had used as a private office during her years as a Captain.

"Hey Iba, it's been bugging me but…why are you here?" Renji asked curiously as he and Lieutenant Iba worked at weeding a garden of white flowers by the Koi pond. The Seventh Squad Lieutenant glared at him from under his sunglasses.

"BECAUSE! Captain Wrangler has allowed the Soul Reaper Men's Association to use her estate as a meeting place when the Women's Association forced us out of all the other places! It is our duty to make sure her clan estate is in spotless condition!" Iba explained.

"Oh." Renji replied.

"What about you, Abarai?" Iba asked.

"Captain Kuchiki wants to make sure Yuzu and Karin are taken care of. He says I've been slacking lately and that keeping an eye on the Kurosaki twins will be a good experience or something." Renji replied.

"That's because you've had nothing to do lately except guard the science labs at the Soul Reaper Institute." Rangiku said as she walked by carrying a large pot of more white flowers.

"Well same with you Rangiku." Renji replied.

"We've all had to keep an eye on the labs. Ever since these robberies started, we've been on double duty in commanding the guard shifts." Momo said as she, Izuru, and Kiyone swept out the main room.

"I sure hope Captain Wrangler can figure out who's responsible for all of it. I'm getting tired of staying up till five in the morning on guard duty." Isane sighed as Kiyone giggled.

"I thought you would be happy to avoid those nightmares of yours sis!" Kiyone cackled as Isane looked disheartened.

"Kiyone!" Isane whined as Soi Fon appeared for a brief moment then disappeared as fast as she arrived.

"What was that?" Shuhei Hisagi asked confused as he cleaned off a bird feeder hanging from the side of the gazebo.

"Captain Soi Fon is checking the security of the Kurosaki Estate." Nanao said as she walked through with a clip board in hand, checking things off as she went.

"How come you aren't working Lieutenant Ise?!" Fourth squad, third seat, Yasochika Lemura, asked frustrated.

"I am working, Third Seat Lemura. I'm supervising." Nanao replied as she pushed up her glasses.

"Supervising?! You mean slacking!" Iba asked in an outrage, nearly knocking Renji into the Koi pond as he leapt to his feet.

"I beg your pardon?" Nanao asked calmly.

"Typical Women's Association! Thinking themselves too high and mighty to do any work themselves!" Iba growled.

"Hey! We're working! It's only Nanao who isn't working!" Rangiku replied.

"HEY! I've had just about enough of the arguing! Can we just get our work done before the Captains arrive?!" Shuhei shouted as he reached for his Zanpakuto. They froze when they all sensed a massive spiritual pressure nearby.

"Yeah and if there are any more arguments, then all the discontented ones can fight me to settle the score. The one that dies is obviously the loser." A gruff voice said from nearby. They all turned to see Captain Kenpachi Zaraki standing at the doorway with a grin on his face and with Yachiru on his shoulder. Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa were with him.

"Oh great. Who invited Squad Eleven?" Sentaro whispered to Lemura who shrugged.

"Hey towel head! You've got something to say?" Kenpachi shouted as Sentaro paled and sweat dropped.

"NO SIR CAPTAIN ZARAKI SIR!" Sentaro whimpered.

"Go easy on the help Zaraki. They're not used to having the daylights scared out of 'em." Kaichou said as she and the others arrived.

"Kurosaki. It's about time you showed up." Kenpachi said as he turned to greet her, reaching for his Zanpakuto in the process.

"Still bucking for a fight eh Zaraki?" Kaichou asked as she reached for her Zanpakuto as well. In the Soul Society she kept it in its most basic sealed form as a basic katana but without a guard and with a white cloth wrapped around the handle and dangling beneath it a bit like Ichigo's Zangetsu.

Suddenly there was a brief yet blinding flash as Kenpachi raised his blade but the blow was blocked by Karin with her Zanpakuto. What surprised most of the Soul Reapers present, wasn't so much that Karin had been the one to block the blow but it was the fact that she had donned her Hollow Mask. Most of them didn't even know she was technically a Vizard. Her mask was designed a lot like Ichigo's only instead of red stripes on the left side like Ichigo's mask; there were several blue stripes on the right side.

"_Hey Zaraki! Remember me?!"_ Karin asked with her filtered voice through the mask.

"Oh yeah you're Ichigo's sister. You were quite fun the last time we met and hopefully you've gotten even more fun since then." Kenpachi grinned as their blades pressed together.

"_I've learned to keep my mask on for a full three and a half minutes without absorbing additional energy. You think you can keep up?" _Karin asked through her mask. Before Kenpachi could reply however…

"Close your eyes, Hitoku Kasumi!" Yuzu said as a dense fog of blue clouds quickly formed over the area. The fog was so thick no one could see through it or even sense the Reiatsu of the other Soul Reapers.

"Dang it Yuzu! I was having fun!" Karin growled as she pulled her mask up onto her forehead. Her black eyes and yellow pupils were still there.

"We came here to relax Karin, not to challenge every Captain you come across." Kaichou said as the fog started to dissipate.

"Sorry, I've just kinda gotten a bit overenthusiastic when it comes to fighting lately. Dad says it's the Squad Eleven side of me or something." Karin said as she removed the mask completely, causing her eyes to return to their normal coloring.

"If you've got the guts to stand up to Captain Zaraki like that, then I'd say you're Eleventh Squad material." Ikkaku commented.

"Well that aside, welcome home Captain Wrangler." Momo said as she approached with a bow.

"Hinamori, it's good to see you still up and about." Kaichou said with a smile as she and the others finally passed through the entryway. A year ago, Kaichou had used her psychiatric skills to help Momo get over Sosuke Aizen's betrayal, after which Momo returned to active duty as the Squad Five Lieutenant, which Kaichou temporarily led long enough to bring the squad back in line.

"It's good to see you back Captain." Momo said with a smile as Nanao Ise and Tetsuzaemon Iba approached and bowed.

"Captain Wrangler, as a measure of thanks for letting the Soul Reaper Men and Women's Associations use your estate, we have worked hard at preparing it for your arrival!" Iba said as Kaichou chuckled.

"Why thank you. The place looks wonderful…almost as if I've never left." Kaichou said as they entered further into the Estate.

"Hi Rangiku!" Yuzu called as she saw the large breasted Tenth Squad Lieutenant. Kaichou in the meantime went on inside with hers bags. Momo carried Yuzu and Karin's in personally.

"Hey there Yuzu!" Rangiku waved.

"Hey how's Toshiro?" Karin asked curiously.

"Captain Hitsugaya is fine." A familiar voice said from nearby causing everyone to jump.

"Geez Toshiro! Don't scare us like that!" Karin yelped. Toshiro had been standing behind her for a few seconds before interrupting.

"Hello Karin, it's been a long time." Toshiro said with a half smile. Truth be told, the stubborn cold act was in a (pointless) attempt at trying to hide their relationship.

"Too long Toshiro." Karin said as Kaichou and Momo emerged from within the estate.

"Well we're I'm all set, I can unpack later, so I guess it's time for me to go and begin my investigation." Kaichou said as Renji approached.

"Captain Wrangler, Captain Kuchiki sent me to keep an eye on these two, with your permission of course." Renji said as Kaichou smirked.

"How kind of Byakuya. Very well, good luck Abarai." Kaichou said as Karin groaned.

"Aunt Kaichou we don't need a babysitter!" Karin groaned.

"I would concur with Karin." Toshiro commented.

"If only that were an unbiased opinion. I'm afraid I don't completely share your point of view on this Captain Hitsugaya. By comparison you are one or two decades older than them. Remember that Souls and humans age differently from each other." Kaichou said as Shunsui chuckled.

"Says the woman who joined the academy at the age of ten human years old." Shunsui said as Kaichou scowled.

"Thanks for totally negating my argument Shunsui." Kaichou growled through her teeth.

"No problem." Shunsui said with a tip of his hat…however…

"**SHINIGAMI CHOP!!!" **Kaichou shouted as she brought down her Zanpakuto down on Shunsui's head, missing his hat which was in his hand. Her Zanpakuto had taken the form however of a large, flat, paper white, open palmed, stone, four fingered, hand on a black rope like substance that retracted the hand back down to the hilt.

"Ah-ha, I forgot about Kaichou's "chop hand." Thanks for reminding us Shunsui." Jushiro commented while he patted his nearly unconscious friend on the back.

"Don't mention it Jushiro." Shunsui grimaced.

"Um can I help with that?" Yuzu asked the injured Captain who arched a confused eyebrow.

"Hmm? Oh I doubt a fog will help clear my already foggy mind little Yuzu." Shunsui said politely.

"Now just hang on Shunsui, let Yuzu show you what she can do. Take it from someone who has seen her training with her Zanpakuto, creating a fog bank isn't its only ability." Kaichou said as she gave Yuzu a nod. Yuzu nodded back and reached for her Zanpakuto again.

"Close your eyes, Hitoku Kasumi." Yuzu said as the fog bank rolled in once again.

"Chiyu Kumo." Yuzu said as the blue clouds suddenly turned into a cool watery mist. Everyone found it much easier to see and they could sense each other's Reiatsu again. Shunsui then felt his headache easing off. Then the mist disappeared as Yuzu sheathed her Zanpakuto again.

"Impressive." Shunsui said as Yuzu nodded.

"It's one of my Zanpakuto's abilities. Chiyu Kumo turns the basic fog from Hitoku Kasumi into a healing mist. I learned to use it after training with Rukia for several weeks." Yuzu explained.

"Perhaps we can help you harness your skill. Healing abilities is Squad Four's specialty." Unohana said as Yuzu beamed excitedly.

"You mean you'll help me?" Yuzu asked as Unohana nodded.

"Oh Aunty Kaichou, can I?!" Yuzu asked as Kaichou chuckled.

"Why are you asking me? If Captain Unohana wants to help you with your powers then let her. She's one of the wisest Soul Reapers I know if not the wisest in the entire Soul Society. You would be foolish not to listen to what she has to say." Kaichou replied.

"Then I am ready to learn, Unohana Sensei." Yuzu said as Karin smirked.

"Just be careful not to use Kuroi Kumori on them." Karin said as Yuzu blushed nervously.

"Karin! Shhh!" Yuzu shushed.

"What's Kuroi Kumori?" Rangiku asked.

"It's kinda like Mayuri Kurotsuchi's Ashisogi Jizo in that it turns the otherwise healing mist into a poison that paralyzes anyone and everyone within it. Only Yuzu is immune to it. She also can determine whether or not the poison paralyzes or kills simply by will. She likes using that ability almost as much as I like using my Bankai." Kaichou said as everyone fell silent in understanding.

"Well, I'm off." Kaichou said as she and Momo disappeared in a flash step.

"We better be returning to our posts now that you are here. Feel free to drop by sometime." Shuhei said as he and Izuru departed.

"We better be going as well. Come along Nanao, I was hoping to get your help with something in my room." Shunsui called as he flash stepped away. Nanao groaned and rolled her eyes, pushing her glasses up at the same time before she flash stepped away after him.

"I get the feeling the next time we see him again, he's going to have a black eye." Kiyone said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Want to watch?" Ukitake asked as some of the others nodded in agreement and flash stepped away with him.

"Shall we go to the Squad Four barracks now or would you rather wait until later?" Retsu asked.

"Can we go now? I'm ready to learn Unohana Sensei." Yuzu said with a bow as Retsu nodded.

"Then let's go and begin your training." Retsu said as she, Yuzu, Isane, and Lemura headed off to the barracks. Soi Fon then appeared in a flash step.

"The estate is secure." She said before vanishing just as fast as she had arrived.

"Hey Kurosaki! If you ever want a rematch, just have your keeper there show you to the Squad Eleven barracks and then we'll have some real fun." Kenpachi said before running off with Ikkaku and Yumichika close behind and with Yachiru on his shoulder. It was now only Karin, Renji, Toshiro, and Rangiku.

"I have some paperwork to finish back in my office still so I'll stop by later today." Toshiro said as Karin gave an understanding nod.

"No problem Toshiro. I understand." Karin said with a smile.

"Good. Let's go Rangiku; you have paperwork to do as well." Toshiro said towards his Lieutenant.

"Aww Captain! I was going to stay here with Karin." Rangiku whined as Toshiro's eye twitched.

"You've got a mountain of paperwork to do and I only let come here because it was for Karin, her aunt and her sister. I'm not doing all of your paperwork for you. Now let's go!" Toshiro ordered as Rangiku whimpered and attempted to give him the puppy dog eyes.

"But Captain." She whined, causing the vein on Toshiro's forehead to start bulging.

"RANGIKU!!!" Toshiro roared as Rangiku flash stepped away with Toshiro close behind.

"Looks like it's just you and me kid. Anything in particular you've got in mind?" Renji asked as Karin scratched her chin.

"I don't know. What is there to do around here?" Karin asked as Renji chuckled.

"Well…you could take Captain Zaraki up on his offer of a rematch." Renji said as Karin smirked.

"Sounds fun. Where's the Squad Eleven Barracks?" Karin asked as Renji sweat dropped.

"I was only kidding. I-I didn't seriously mean what I said!" Renji replied.

"Well I was serious, so come on let's go." Karin said as she flash stepped away.

"Dang she's fast!" Renji said as he flash stepped after her.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 3**

The Shinigami Chop is a reference to the Soul Eater Anime/Manga series, which I do not own.

_Zanpakuto Encyclopedia…_

"Today we will be looking at my sister, Yuzu Kurosaki's, Hitoku Kasumi." Karin's voice said as an image of Yuzu's sealed Zanpakuto appeared on the screen. It looked like an ordinary katana except it had a white handle with a single strip of cloth dangling from the bottom that tended to be a trademark of a Kurosaki Clan Zanpakuto. The guard however was designed like a blossoming flower very similar to the white flowers seen around Kaichou's home and the Kurosaki Estate.

"Close your eyes, Hitoku Kasumi." Yuzu's voice said as the blade disappeared and created the blue fog.

"Hitoku Kasumi, or Hiding Mist, acts similar to Rangiku Matsumoto's Haineko. The fog blankets a fairly large area and only the one holding Hitoku Kasumi's hilt can see through it or even sense another person's Spiritual Pressure. When Yuzu swings the hilt when in Shikai, she can cut anyone in particular that's within the fog." Karin explained.

"Other than the basic fog, Hitoku Kasumi has two special abilities, Chiyu Kumo and Kuroi Kumori. Chiyu Kumo, or Healing Cloud, transforms the blue fog into a cool healing mist that can heal cuts and bruises as well as undo the effects of most poisons when inhaled. Kuroi Kumori, or Black Shadow, transforms the fog into a potentially deadly poison. The poison can either paralyze anyone within the cloud or it can kill them, depending entirely on Yuzu's will." Karin explained as she and Yuzu appeared on screen.

"So far however she hasn't achieved Bankai but that's because she doesn't want to rush into things." Karin said as Yuzu nodded.

"I want to learn all of Hitoku Kasumi's special abilities before I try to learn Bankai." Yuzu said as Karin shrugged.

"Who can argue with that?" Karin asked.

_End…_


	4. Soul Shout

**A/N: **For the sake of avoiding confusion, I will quickly explain the three primary Kurosaki residences. The Kurosaki Clinic is the place where Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu, and their father Isshin live. It really doesn't need any explanation other than that. The Kurosaki House is the Living World home of Kaichou, Nel, and Rukia and is immediately next door to the Kurosaki Clinic. The two houses can be reached from the inside via an underground training facility like Kisuke Urahara's (the latter even helped to build it) and the house itself is laid out in mirrored image of the Clinic. The Kurosaki Estate is the Kurosaki Clan's former home in the Soul Society from when Isshin and Kaichou were still Soul Reapers.

Hope that helps to avoid confusion.

* * *

**  
In the World of the Living…**

It was nighttime and all across the city, things were dark and silent. Rukia however was having difficulty sleeping, assuming it was Yoruichi's earlier attempt at making dinner coming back to haunt her, and decided to get a breath of fresh air. She was walking down the hall, passing Kaichou's room, where Yoruichi slept curled up in cat form on the bed, and then Nel's room where she heard the former Tercera Espada snoring. Rukia looked through the wide open door (which was generally acceptable since it was usually only the three women in the house most of the time) and saw Nel sprawled sloppily out on her bed in a white tee-shirt and a pair of light green lace panties with her head against the pillow and drool coming out of her mouth. Rukia couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the highly intelligent and very deadly Espada in such a condition but out of courtesy she closed the door for her slowly.

Nel's door was always easy to recognize by the fact that there was a wood carving of the number three dangling on the front. Rukia was about to head down stairs when she heard something that she didn't recognize. She paused and listened carefully and heard it sounded like a guitar being played softly from outside. She quietly walked down the stairs and checked Hanataro and Arupejio's rooms. Hanataro was sound asleep and sucking his thumb which Rukia mentally decided to ignore. Arupejio's room was lacking its tenant which made Rukia curious. She quickly popped a Gikongan pill and made her way outside where the strange guitar music was a bit louder. She then heard what sounded like someone singing from nearby.

"_Dare yori mo takaku takaku_ (Higher, higher, than anyone)  
_uchiagare fuyu hanabi_ (Winter Fireworks rise above)  
_sumikitta yozora ga yoku niau"_ (They go so well with the clear night sky)

The voice sang. Rukia listened in and recognized the voice.

"_Dare yori mo rintoushite_ (More dignified than anyone)  
_uchiagare fuyu hanabi_ (Winter Fireworks rise above)  
_omae no tanjou wo mitodoke yo."_ (They acknowledge that you were born)

Rukia then looked around and spotted Arupejio sitting on the roof of the house with what appeared to be a guitar on his hands. She flash stepped up onto the roof behind him to see the guitar was actually a strangely designed Keytar (An electric guitar with piano keys instead of strings). It looked more like a battle axe than an instrument. The axe blade was shaped like a letter X but the edges of the blade where white while the inner portion was black. The neck was cylindered and black. The head was silver and shaped like a spear but it had two tips due to a V shaped split halfway down the center. In the center of the X were the keys and Arupejio sat quietly and gently pressing them, causing what sounded like a guitar to play seemingly from out of nowhere.

"You're up kinda late. Missing out on your beauty sleep Rukia?" Arupejio asked quietly without even looking towards her, as he stopped playing.

"I was just concerned about where the music was coming from. I thought Captain Kyoraku had gotten drunk again." Rukia said as Arupejio sweat dropped.

"Say what?" He asked with an amused look on his face as Rukia sat down next to him.

"Several months ago, Captain Kyoraku came with Captain Ukitake for his tuberculosis treatments at the Karakura Hospital. Captain Unohana suggested trying more modern treatments so the Captain comes once a month for treatment and sometimes he brings Captain Kyoraku with him. Well one day Captain Kyoraku gets drunk and gets away from Lieutenant Ise and somehow gets a hold of a guitar and starts serenading Ichigo's aunt in the middle of the night." Rukia explained as Arupejio laughed.

"No kidding? What happened next?" Arupejio asked as Rukia chuckled.

"Oh Kaichou handled it quite well. She carefully got him inside and drowned him in black coffee until he was sober. According to her, giving a drunk person black coffee helps make them sober." Rukia explained.

"Quick question. What's coffee?" Arupejio asked as Rukia chuckled again.

"You'll find out in the morning, but what are you doing up here? And what is that thing?" Rukia asked curiously.

"Hmm? Oh this? I'm surprised you've never seen this before. This is Kuroseika, my Zanpakuto." Arupejio replied as Rukia's eyes widened.

"That's your Zanpakuto?" Rukia asked as Arupejio nodded.

"Of course. I mean come on, me with a name like Arupejio? You should at least half expect it." Arupejio said with a chuckle.

"Well I was curious. But didn't you say once that Arupejio Zaine was the name you were given by a Soul Reaper Captain when he visited District Fourteen?" Rukia asked as Arupejio nodded solemnly.

"Yeah. I never knew my real name. I don't even remember my own birthday, but then again who in the Soul Society does? The only thing I remember of my real parents is a lullaby my mother once sang to me. I've forgotten most of it over time but I always feel that if I hear it again and keep singing it every night before I go to sleep that one day, I'll be able to find out who my real parents were." Arupejio said as Rukia looked thoughtful.

"Was that song you were singing the lullaby?" Rukia asked as Arupejio nodded.

"Fuyu Hanabi, Winter Fireworks. I remember my mother rocking me to sleep when I was just a baby. Strange I know but sometimes these things stick with you. Probably not surprising considering I'm a Shinzui-chan though." Arupejio said as Rukia put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, at least you remember something. I don't remember anything of my mother or even my sister Hisana." Rukia said as Arupejio looked straight ahead with a sigh.

"You're up too eh Captain?" Arupejio asked as Rukia sweat dropped and turned to look behind her. Sure enough there was a groggy looking Ichigo in Soul Reaper form standing behind her.

"Dad said he sensed some spiritual pressure from over here. I had to kick his ass for waking me up to tell me but I decided to check things anyway. So what are you two doing up this late?" Ichigo asked.

"Sorry Ichigo, I just heard a strange sound coming from outside and I found Arupejio up here alone." Rukia explained as Ichigo ran a hand over his face.

"I'm too tired to argue, just get some sleep and let me get some too while you're at it." Ichigo grumbled as he trudged off the edge of the house and flash stepped over to the roof of the Clinic.

"Aye Captain." Arupejio said as he held out Kuroseika and it glowed with a neon green light for a moment as it morphed into its sealed state. Its sealed form was like any ordinary Katana but the hilt was also neon green and the guard was shaped like a treble clef. He proceeded to put the sword in a sheath on his back before heading down off the roof with Rukia close behind.

"Sorry about waking you Rukia. But this is just what I do each night. You understand don't you?" Arupejio asked as Rukia nodded and yawned as they headed inside.

"Yeah. Look we can talk more in the morning but let's just follow Ichigo's orders and get some sleep. The last thing we need is a grumpy Ichigo in the morning." Rukia said as Arupejio chucked and nodded before heading into his room.

"Goodnight Kuchiki." Arupejio said as he closed the door.

"Goodnight Zaine." Rukia said as she reentered her Gigai and headed back upstairs. As she passed by Kaichou's room, she noticed Yoruichi sitting on the windowsill.

"Miss Yoruichi? Did his singing wake you too?" Rukia asked as Yoruichi glanced at her.

"Get back to bed, Rukia." Yoruichi said calmly as Rukia, too tired to argue, complied. Yoruichi then stared up at the moon with a curious expression before leaping down to her pile of clothes and morphing back into human form. She then, using her master stealth skills, snuck out of the house.

* * *

**  
The next morning…**

Rukia was among the first up. She had quickly gotten dressed and was wearing a simple blue shirt with a blue skirt only a couple shades lighter than the shirt. She passed Nel's room to see the door open. She saw Nel, laying on her stomach in a green belly shirt and a pair of blue shorts that revealed most of her legs, and looking at a fashion magazine.

"Morning Rukia!" Nel called over her shoulder as she sensed the former's Spiritual pressure behind her.

"Nel don't you think you should put on some more conservative clothes? I mean we do have two men in the house right now after all." Rukia said as Nel looked up over her shoulder.

"Hanataro's probably used to it. He is a member of Squad Four after all." Nel said as Rukia scowled.

"Nel, please." Rukia pleaded as Nel chuckled as she stood up and grabbed a flowery green Kimono from her closet and put it on.

"That help?" Nel asked as Rukia raised an inquisitive finger. (A/N: Not that one.)

"Why do you have so many green clothes?" Rukia asked as Nel ran a hand through her green hair.

"I don't know really. Why do you have so many Chappy the Rabbit things in your room?" Nel asked with a smirk.

"Alright you win. I surrender." Rukia said with a similar smirk as she headed down stairs and Nel returned to her magazine. Rukia reached the bottom floor in time for Yoruichi to come flying through the room in cat form with her tail noticeably fuzzier than normal. (A/N: This is what cats do when they're surprised; I call it being "Fuzz-tailed.")

"DAMN NEIGHBOR DOG!!!" Yoruichi hissed as she clung to the top of a recliner.

"Why do I get the feeling that the dog isn't what you're hissing about?" Rukia asked. Sure enough they both heard Ichigo shouting from outside. The shouting was getting closer too.

"You didn't-?" Rukia asked as Yoruichi simply grinned a cat-like grin before leaping off and scrambling up the stairs. Almost immediately afterwards, the front door flew open and Ichigo burst in.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" he roared angrily. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt and blue jogging pants. He then spotted a black tail coming from the staircase. He then quickly charged after the fleeting cat up the stairs. Rukia then heard a crash from upstairs.

"What the-?! ICHIGO!!!" Nel's voice exclaimed. Rukia dared not move. She then saw Ichigo trudging down the stairs, blushing a crimson red and clutching his nose. A few drops of blood appeared from under his hand. Nel then emerged behind him, with a similar shade of red and her shirt and kimono had been partially wedged between her breasts. It didn't take long for Rukia to figure out what had happened. Ichigo had (accidently) crashed his head into Nel's breasts, thus causing their mutual embarrassment and his nosebleed.

"Did you enjoy it Ichigo?" Rukia asked teasingly as Ichigo shot her a threatening glare.

"Shut up." He muttered as he walked out the door. Yoruichi then reappeared, fully dressed and in human form, walking down the stairs.

"Well I've had my fun this morning." Yoruichi said as she headed for the kitchen. She instead found Hanataro already there and preparing breakfast with Arupejio reading the instructions on how to make coffee from the side of the bag.

"Morning!" Hanataro greeted with a smile as he continued fixing scrambled eggs.

"What are you doing?" Yoruichi asked curiously.

"I'm fixing breakfast. It's the least Arupejio and I can do since we're getting to stay here for free." Hanataro said as Nel and Rukia entered.

"Aww Hanataro that's so sweet." Nel said.

"It's better than being called a couple of moochers." Arupejio said as Rukia smirked.

"Yeah, Moocher is Renji's title over at Urahara's shop." Rukia commented as Arupejio chuckled.

"Is he now? Well I'll have to remember that." Arupejio commented as Isshin arrived in his usual style.

"GOOD MORNING RUKIA!!!" Isshin shouted as he leapt at the unsuspecting Rukia. Yoruichi was faster however and belted him in the stomach before he could even get halfway across the room.

"Oh attacking Rukia now are we?" Yoruichi asked as she pressed her foot down on the retired Eleventh Squad Captain's back.

"Nice timing Shihoin." Isshin grunted.

"Are things always this nutty around here?" Arupejio asked as Nel nodded.

"Oh this is one of the lighter days." Nel said as both Arupejio and Hanataro sweat dropped.

* * *

**  
Later…**

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki." Rukia said as her Zanpakuto entered its Shikai. Everyone was in the underground training area, and by everyone I mean Ichigo, Rukia, Arupejio, Hanataro, Yoruichi, Isshin, and Nel.

"The way this works is we each train in pairs. Usually my training partner is my sister Karin since she's the only other one on the squad who has achieved Bankai and can keep up with me." Ichigo said as Arupejio raised a hand.

"With all due respect, I usually train alone. For me it's a matter of listening to and learning a new song with my Zanpakuto." Arupejio said as Ichigo sweat dropped.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Arupejio shrugged and drew his Zanpakuto from the sheath on his back. He held it by the hilt in his left hand in a reversed grip with the blade pointed diagonally towards the ground. He then placed his open right hand against the side of the blade.

"Sing for me, Kuroseika." Arupejio said as his Zanpakuto started to glow with neon green energy and a guitar riff was heard playing from it. It then morphed into the battle axe/keytar hybrid from the night before.

"A music type Zanpakuto. How intriguing." Isshin said as Arupejio smirked.

"Would you like a demonstration?" Arupejio asked as Ichigo chuckled.

"Alright, let's see what you've got Arupejio." Ichigo said as Zaine's smirk got even larger.

"Normally I'd give you an abridged version. If I play one of my songs completely, then chances are something bad will happen. This one however is safe to play around still living humans and other Soul Reapers. It's what I refer to in passing as a Konso Concert. I can essentially perform a mass Konso on any Wholes in the area that hear it, even in its abridged form. It's called, Soul Shout, and it was one of the first songs I learned." Arupejio said as he started playing his keytar.

Instantly what sounded like a full rock orchestra started playing as the room became dark save for a blue spotlight shining down on Arupejio and then a number of glowing green snake like measures of music made of energy started swirling around through the training grounds. Then what sounded like Arupejio and a full choir started singing…

_"Togisumasarete yuku takanare yo tamashii_ (I have to keep it sharpening, my throbbing soul)  
_Ore no subete wo kakete_ (And I will risk my everything)  
_BLEACH SOUL SHOUT!"_

Instantly the measures started pulling in whole spirits from the surface who started gathering around curiously.

_"Harukana omoi wo tsurete,_ (Bringing along a far away feeling)  
_Yami ga unari wo agete iru_ (The roar of the darkness is starting to rise)  
_Omae no mune nodo mannaka_ (Deep inside your chest)  
_Kioku no kane wo kakinarase"_ (Sound the bell of memories)

Soon there was a crowd of fifty or more souls and even more were coming in as the music continued.

_"Unmei wo kaketa tatakai ga_ (The fight you risked your fate upon)  
_Ima me no mae de hajimaru_ (Is beginning now in front of your eyes)  
_Temaneki no wana, aojiroi hitomi_ (This beckoning trap, those pale eyes)  
_Seijaku ga yukute wo habamu kedo_ (Even though the silence hinders your path)  
_Hikaru yaiba, honoo no tamashii_ (That shining blade, that blazing soul)  
_Kodokuna tatakai wa tsuyoku hageshiku"_ (This lonely fight is so powerful, so intense)

Then a large circle of glowing green energy appeared beneath Arupejio and started expanding until all the souls were within it.

_"Sono te ni yaiba wo mote, yobisamase tamashii_ (Take a sword in your hand, and awaken your soul with a cry)  
_Omae ni mieru ka? Kyouki suru tamashii"_ (Can you see it now? Your soul is in ecstasy)

Finally the mark of the Konso started appearing on each of the soul's foreheads and they slowly started sinking into the green circle.

_"Togisumasarete yuku takanare yo tamashii_ (I have to keep it sharpening, my throbbing soul)  
_Ore no subete wo kakete_ (and will I risk my everything)  
_BLEACH SOUL SHOUT!_  
_Ore no subete wo kakete_ (and will I risk my everything)  
_BLEACH SOUL SHOUT!"_

With that the music ended and a large flock of Hell butterflies fluttered off.

"Wow…that was amazing!" Nel exclaimed as Arupejio smirked.

"It's one of my favorites. It's been so long since I've gotten to play it too." Arupejio said.

"Well I'm impressed." Yoruichi said as Isshin nodded.

"Yeah. Very impressive." Isshin agreed.

"I'll say." Orihime said dreamily, taking everyone by surprise by her sudden appearance.

"Orihime! Tatsuki! Chad! Uryu! When did you guys get here?!" Ichigo jumped.

"We arrived after the first verse." Uryu replied.

"Well I guess we should find a way for you to train now Ichigo. Without Karin, you've got no one to spar with except your dad." Hanataro said as Isshin chuckled.

"As much as I would like to soundly beat Ichigo to a pulp, we've got a standing arrangement, where I go keep an eye on the town while he trains." Isshin said.

"But I've got an alternative!" Kisuke Urahara said as he and Tessai entered. Tessai had a pair of strange yet familiar large white doll looking things under his arm.

"Mister Hat-n-clogs?" Arupejio asked surprised.

"Oh the Tenshintai again?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Just because you've got your Bankai doesn't mean there isn't more stuff your Zanpakuto can teach you. At the very least it will give you someone to talk to for a few hours." Kisuke said as Tessai set the two Tenshintai down.

"We even brought one for you too Rukia, since you and Yuzu train with each other on practice day." Kisuke said as Rukia looked surprised.

"Thanks Mister Urahara, but Yuzu and I made a promise that we wouldn't learn Bankai that way. We want to learn it the right way, that way we can learn all of our Zanpakuto's abilities." Rukia said as Kisuke nodded with a smile.

"I understand perfectly and I applaud your determination. But still, the best person for you to practice with would be the very sword you wield. Besides I'm kinda curious to see what Sode no Shirayuki's spirit looks like for myself." Kisuke said as Rukia smirked.

"Alright then, at the very least she can help me practice." Rukia said as she glanced down at her sword.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 4.**

The songs above were an excerpt of "Fuyu Hanabi," from the Bleach Rock Musical: No Clouds in the Blue Heavens, and the BRM: Live Bankai Show Code 002 version of "Bleach Soul Shout," originally from BRM: Live Bankai Show Code 001. The translations were as close as I could find online so if I got them wrong, don't blame me...this goes for all the songs.

_Zanpakuto Encyclopedia…_

"Today we'll be looking at my aunt, Kaichou Kurosaki's, Hensen Tatsujin." Yuzu's voice said as an image of Hensen Tatsujin's basic sealed form appeared on the screen. It looks like an ordinary Katana but its blade is the black with white edge like Ichigo's Zanpakuto. It also has no guard and has a white cloth wrapped around the hilt and dangling down a bit from the end as well.

"Strengthen, Hensen Tatsujin." Kaichou's voice said.

"Hensen Tatsujin, or Change Master, is an ultra rare shape shifting Zanpakuto. Even in its sealed state, it can take the form of a variety of different weapons and devices, such as a pair of Smith and Wesson model five hundred revolvers, or a bracelet. One of Hensen Tatsujin's other abilities while sealed is the Shinigami Chop, which while sealed, is painful but nonlethal. In its Shikai, its choice of transformations expands greatly…" Yuzu explained as an image of Hensen Tatsujin's basic Shikai appeared on the screen.

It's basic Shikai looks like Zangetsu's original rectangular buster sword design but is also lacking a guard and has the strip of white cloth dangling from the hilt.

"In its Shikai, Hensen Tatsujin can morph into a variety of rifles and such like a sniper rifle, a machine gun, or even a shotgun with a sawn off barrel. Hensen Tatsujin's Shinigami Chop also becomes deadly in Shikai. She also gains an ability she can use with the rifle forms called "Dekiagari-shui-kasai" which means "ready-aim-fire" and causes a beam of thin bright light to fire from the barrel of her Zanpakuto and cause powerful damage. She can also make an exact duplicate of Hensen Tatsujin's Shikai form that she can wield in her other hand, giving her two swords to fight with at one time. Her Shikai's ultimate transformation is the Ultima Hensen: Okami Oni, or Emperor Demon." Yuzu explained as an image of a large mecha appeared on the screen.

The mecha was humanoid but headless and had a harness on the front where Kaichou would be strapped in. In the right hand was a larger version of Hensen Tatsujin's Shikai in its right hand.

"Her Bankai however, Ichigo Hensen Tatsujin, or First Guardian Angel Change Master, is a different case. Hensen Tatsujin transforms into a katana with a blade longer than Aunty Kaichou is tall. It also changes her appearance and even more frighteningly, her personality. Where Aunty Kaichou usually holds back when facing her foes unless necessary, her Bankai keeps her from holding back and, in her words, "lets a homicidal maniac loose in her body." In her Bankai form, she can move just as fast as Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu but because she burns through her spirit energy so fast while in Bankai, she has a special ability to cause a mass of strange black tentacles to drop down from the sky and drain the Reishi from anything that has spirit energy. Humans, Soul Reapers, Arrancar, Hollows, Quincy's, Visoreds, anyone who has Spirit energy is a potential target for Ichigo Hensen Tatsujin." Yuzu explained as an image of Kaichou in her Bankai form appeared.

Kaichou's black hair had turned a shining silver and went all the way down to a couple inches above her ankles which were now in black boots that went halfway up her calves. Her usual clothes were gone, replaced by a black leather trench coat that went down to a little below the cuffs of her boots. Underneath the trench coat were black pants and a black button up shirt. Yuzu and Kaichou then appeared in front of the screen.

"I really hate using my Bankai." Kaichou said glumly.

"Don't worry Aunty Kaichou, with any luck you won't have to use it at all in the story." Yuzu said as Kaichou sighed.

"Here's hoping." Kaichou said.

"By the way, why do you look like a villain from some popular Square Enix game?" Yuzu asked as Kaichou shrugged.

"Talk to the Author on that. But it might explain why I'm hearing "One Winged Angel" playing in my head." Kaichou said as she looked towards the camera with concern.

"Wait a second, you hear it too?" Yuzu asked concerned.

"_SEPHIROTH!"_

_End…_


	5. Academy Chums & Squad 11

"DAMN IT KARIN THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!!" Renji shouted as he flash stepped through the Seireitei in pursuit of the runaway Kurosaki twin. Karin's flash step surprisingly surpassed Renji's but Renji was able to quickly figure out why.

"_Damn Yoruichi. She probably taught the kid to flash step like a pro! No wonder I can't catch her!"_ Renji mentally growled in frustration. Karin finally stopped running in the middle of a wide open walkway near the base of Sokyoku Hill.

"Impressed yet?" Karin asked as Renji caught his breath.

"Well I must say that I'm surprised by your speed. Has Yoruichi Shihoin been teaching you or something?" Renji asked as Karin shrugged.

"Occasionally she sits in on the training sessions and for the first few weeks she kinda mentored Yuzu, Rukia, and I how to flash step more skillfully. Ichigo already has enough skill in the matter so she doesn't bother mentoring him." Karin explained.

"I see. So why did you decide to run all the way out here?" Renji asked as Karin turned towards the hill.

"I've always wondered what this place is. I figured now was as good a time as any to find out." Karin said as Renji walked up next to her.

"Sokyoku Hill. It's where we used to execute Soul Reapers who turned bad. Rukia would have been the most recent Soul Reaper to be executed here but fortunately Ichigo rescued her and then Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku destroyed the Sokyoku. So now it's just a mountain in the middle of the Seireitei." Renji explained.

"Can we go up there?" Karin asked as Renji shrugged.

"Sure. There are no rules against going up there. It's even got a nice view, the best in the Soul Society." Renji explained as Karin stared silently up at the top. She then saw someone, peering down at her from the top and quickly started to flash step her way up. Renji started following close behind. When she arrived at the top she looked around and saw no one there. They could only sense their own Spiritual Pressure too.

"Renji? Did you see someone up here?" Karin asked as Renji shook his head.

"No, why? Did you see someone?" Renji asked curiously.

"I thought I did. It was too high up to make out their face but I could tell there was someone up here." Karin said as Renji looked at her confused.

"Perhaps it was your eyes playing tricks on you. It is a hot day today so maybe it was-YACH!" Renji grunted as Karin punched him in the stomach.

"I'M NOT SEEING THINGS RENJI! I SAW SOMEONE I SWEAR!" Karin argued as Renji sighed.

"Okay-okay! I believe you. Perhaps whoever was up here left in the time it took us to get here." Renji said as Karin sighed in defeat.

"Alright, good point. Let's go Renji." Karin said as she turned to leave. A little over an hour later they were walking quietly through the paved walkways of the Seireitei.

"Where are we going?" Karin asked finally.

"Well, miss high and mighty, I'm surprised you finally asked. I could have told you an hour ago that we were walking in circles." Renji said as Karin scowled.

"Oh great, of all the Lieutenants in the Soul Society, I get the wiseacre." Karin grumbled.

"You kinda learn that Lieutenant Abarai's a perpetual smart alek." A voice said from nearby. Karin looked around and saw a young blond girl, about her age and height, sitting on the top of a wall in Soul Reaper clothes. Her hair was made up in a ponytail.

"Hyah Karin. It's been what…a whole year since we last saw each other?" the girl asked as Karin blinked.

"You look familiar but I can't seem to remember your name." Karin said as the girl chuckled, leapt off the wall and landed next to her. She was only an inch or two taller than Karin.

"Then let me reintroduce myself, Angela Skullini, First Division." The girl introduced. Karin immediately remembered her from the brief amount of time she spent in the Soul Reaper Academy a year ago.

"Oh yeah now I remember you! You had those three idiot brothers right?" Karin asked as Angela nodded.

"Yeah and surprisingly all four of us managed to graduate. We were in our fourth year when you, your sister, and your brother arrived." Angela said as Renji scoffed.

"It was a first for the Skullini clan in that one whole generation both passed the entrance exam and managed to graduate." Renji said as Angela shrugged.

"Yeah but to keep us in line they sent us to separate squads. I was sent to Squad One under General Yamamoto. My brother Ni was sent to Squad Seven, Aoi was sent to Squad Eight, and Midoriiro was sent to Squad Ten." Angela said as Karin smirked.

"Squad Ten's a good Squad. Tosh-I-mean Captain Hitsugaya's a good friend of mine." Karin replied as Angela blinked.

"That so? Huh you must really have some powerful friends. Now that I think about it, what happened to the three of you? I heard your brother and sister both achieved Bankai. Is it true?" Angela asked as Karin chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah but Yuzu got her Zanpakuto taken away and replaced with a new one. She's learning to use the new one and has so far learned two abilities for her Zanpakuto. She hasn't achieved Bankai with the new one yet." Karin explained as Angela arched an eyebrow.

"How does that work?" Angela asked.

"That's actually classified." Renji replied as Karin shrugged.

"Oh well, but anyway, have you heard of a Squad that's permanently assigned to the World of the Living, called the Karakura Defense Squad?" Karin asked as Angela nodded.

"Oh yeah that's right, your brother's the Captain right?" Angela asked as Karin nodded.

"Yep, that's Ichigo." Karin said as Angela scratched her chin.

"Then does that mean he's here right now?" Angela asked as Karin shook her head.

"Nope. He's still back home in Karakura Town. It's just my Aunt, my sister, and me that are here. We're kinda on vacation." Karin said as Angela nodded.

"Nice choice but I would have gone with the beach or something." Angela said as Karin shrugged.

"It wasn't my decision on where to go really. But that's unimportant. So what are you up to?" Karin asked.

"Nothing at the moment. I was just kinda wondering around the Seireitei aimlessly when I spotted you and the Lieutenant." Angela said as Karin thought of something.

"Were you around Sokyoku Hill a while ago?" Karin asked.

"No I tend to stay away from the center of the Seireitei unless I just absolutely feel like it. Today was no exception." Angela replied.

"It was worth asking then. I thought I saw someone at the top of the hill was all." Karin said as Angela glanced away towards Sokyoku Hill for a brief moment before returning her gaze to Karin.

"Well that really shouldn't be surprising. Sometimes my Captain goes and takes a walk up there." Angela replied.

"I suppose you're right. But anyway can you show me the way to the Squad Eleven barracks?" Karin asked as Angela blinked.

"You want to go to Squad Eleven? Are you just begging to be murdered?" Angela asked as Karin smirked.

"I can handle myself." Karin said as they started off.

* * *

**  
Later…**

They had arrived outside the Squad Eleven Barracks and Angela's knees started wobbling.

"Uh Karin, are you sure you want to try and mess with these guys? I mean they'll chew us up and spit us out faster than we can blink!" Angela whimpered.

"Oh toughen up. I'm not scared." Karin said as she and Renji headed inside. Angela chose to wait outside.

As Karin entered the barracks, she saw Ikkaku whipping up on one of the unfortunate Squad members with wooden swords in the center of the room with the other squad members, sans Kenpachi and Yachiru, sitting around the ring.

"Come on! Is that all you've GOT?!" Ikkaku roared with a grin before flinging the guy head first out of the ring.

"Oh come ON! There's got to be one of you pathetic weaklings that can take me on!" Ikkaku shouted challengingly as the other men except Yumichika and another man cowered in fear. Yumichika and the other man were standing against one wall to the side.

"Hey baldy! You think you can take on a girl or are you too much of a girl yourself to accept a challenge from someone shorter than you?" Karin shouted as Ikkaku and the others whirled around to face her. Ikkaku was incensed while Yumichika's was clearly amused. The strange man next to him looked curious and the rest of the men looked absolutely shocked that someone would dare challenge him outright and a girl on top of that.

"Kurosaki! I see you decided to pay us a visit after all. But you do realize that my head is SHAVED not BALD!!!" Ikkaku shouted as Karin smirked and removed her sheath with her Zanpakuto still in it, handed it to Renji and grabbed a wooden sword.

"Then why is it that your Christmas presents are always bottles of chrome polish?" Karin asked as Ikkaku's eyebrow twitched and the vein on his forehead looked like it was about to burst.

"Oh that's it Kurosaki! THAT IS IT!!! I don't care if you are Ichigo Kurosaki's younger sister, NO ONE CALLS ME BALD!!!" Ikkaku shouted as Karin flash stepped into the ring with a smirk still on her face.

"Then bring it on…baldy." Karin said as Ikkaku grinned.

"Gladly." Ikkaku said as he instantly stood on his toes on one foot. Karin, Renji, and most everyone else gave him a confused look as he started chanting…

"Luc-luc-luc, luc-luc-luc, lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-LUC!" And shoved the wooden sword out in front of him with Karin to his right.

"Luc-luc-luc-LUC!" He shouted as he shoved the sword out in front of him again but with Karin to his left.

"Luck-luck-luck-luck-LUCK! LucKY!!!" Ikkaku exclaimed as he shoved the wooden sword horizontally in front of him again. Everyone looked at him like he was a freaking loon…which he probably was.

"Uhh…" Karin said in stunned silence. Renji sweat dropped. Angela was still outside. Yumichika only sighed and shook his head. Ikkaku's eye twitched in annoyed confusion.

"What the HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?! Here I am doing the Lucky-Lucky Dance for you! So what the hell are you just standing there STUPIFIED FOR?!?!" Ikkaku asked angrily. He then felt his feet get knocked out from under him.

"You probably should consider using hair tonic and getting some hair so you can hide your face out of shame for doing that dance." Karin said as Ikkaku finally lost it.

"You DARE mock the LUCKY-LUCKY DANCE!?!?" Ikkaku roared angrily as he leapt back up and the two started dueling. The rest of the on lookers started cheering them on. They didn't notice as the door to the Captain's office slid open and Kenpachi appeared with Yachiru at his side.

"HEY! What's with all the racket!?" Kenpachi shouted as everyone froze. All the subordinates except for Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Karin, and the strange man next to Yumichika, quickly gathered in front of him.

"CAPTAIN ZARAKI, SIR!" they all said in unison with a bow on their hands and knees.

"Huh? Kurosaki, what the hell are you doing?" Kenpachi asked as he noticed Karin.

"Hey Thunder, how are you?!" Yachiru asked excitedly. No one noticed as Angela poked her head in the door nervously. Karin remained silent for a moment before dropping to her hands and knees in respect.

"Captain Zaraki! I wish to learn swordsmanship from the best Swordsmen in the Soul Society. Plus I wanted to take you up on your offer for a rematch." Karin said as she looked up at him with a smirk.

"Kurosaki, you surprise me. At first I didn't think you were the kind to ask for help." Kenpachi said with a grin.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Karin said as Kenpachi nodded.

"True but you see I've got this thing about letting young women fall into harm's way. Its why there are no women in the squad. Yachiru's the exception because she can take care of herself in combat. You on the other hand, I'm still not entirely sure about." Kenpachi said as Renji stepped up.

"Captain Zaraki, with respect, you yourself should remember what Karin can do from firsthand experience." Renji said as Kenpachi thought for a moment then grinned again.

"Alright. We'll show you what it takes to be a member of Squad Eleven. For the rest of the day, you're one of us kid." Kenpachi said as the others in the squad looked stunned.

"Captain Zaraki, are you sure we should really let another little girl train with us?" the strange man asked as Kenpachi shot him a glare. The man was about Yumichika's height but was very muscular in appearance. His uniform had no sleeves to it and he wore a red sweatband around his forehead which was truly shaven unlike Ikkaku's. He had a clean shaven yet broad chin with a cleft in the center.

"What was that Kiza? Are you saying that you wish to prove that you're better than me?" Kenpachi asked as the man froze.

"Who's he?" Karin whispered to Ikkaku.

"Kiza Joufu, our new Fourth Seat. He's had the position since the start of the year." Ikkaku whispered back.

"Karin! Are you still alive in there?!" Angela called inside. She quickly found herself being tossed into the center of the room by one of the guards posted outside where she slid up on her chest between Karin and Ikkaku.

"What's this? A friend of yours Kurosaki?" Kenpachi asked as Karin quickly nodded.

"An old friend of mine from when I was at the Academy sir. She's cool." Karin said as Kenpachi grinned again.

"Hey kid, you want to see how you stack with us Squad Eleven guys?" Kenpachi asked as Angela froze.

"Yes?" she squeaked in terror.

"Alright then EVERYONE OUT TO THE PRACTICE GROUNDS!!! WE'RE GOING TO TURN THESE GIRLS INTO MEN!!!" Kenpachi shouted as they all cheered and ran outside.

"Abarai! You too!" Ikkaku shouted as Renji quickly complied, not wanting to argue with Ikkaku at all.

Outside, everyone formed into rows with Karin, Renji, and Kiza on the front row. Kenpachi stood at the front with Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Yachiru. Angela stood shaking off to the side.

"Alright guys! LET'S SHOW 'EM HOW IT'S DONE!" Kenpachi shouted as the men cheered and Yachiru hit play on a Bunny themed boom box and music started playing. (Music Cue: BRM: Dark of the Bleeding Moon: Zattsu Otoko)

"_Kataritsugareru otoko ni narutee nara tango chirimen!"_Zaraki said. (If you want to be a man that's talked about…Tango silk!)

"_Akafun doushide odore, tsukitsuki no mai!"_ Ikkaku added as he did his Lucky-Lucky dance for a brief moment. (Dance in a red loin cloth doing the Lucky-Lucky dance!)

"_Dare yori mo masugao ni nare!"_ Zaraki said as the others repeated…

"_Dare yori mo masugao ni nare!"_ (To become a more manly man than all others!)

"A loin cloth and a top knot, that'll work best on me." Renji said as Ikkaku shook his head.

"It's not about appearances; it's about being a man at heart! Got it you two?!" Ikkaku asked Karin and Angela.

"Ossu!" they both replied with an attentive bow.

"_Kataritsugareru otoko ni naritee nara…"_ Zaraki said. (If you want to be a man that's talked about…)

"_Asa, hiru, ban!"_ Ikkaku added. (Morning, day, night!)

"_Namamugi, namakome, namatamago, namamugi, namakome, namatamago!"_ Yumichika said quickly. (Raw wheat, raw rice, raw egg, raw wheat, raw rice, raw egg!)

"_Otoko taru mono meshi wa nama no mama kue!"_ Zaraki said as the others replied…

"_Otoko taru mono meshi wa nama no mama kue!"_ (If you want to be a man, eat your food raw!)

"But I don't eat my food raw." Angela said as Karin and Yachiru dragged her into the group.

"Not my problem! Now let's show these guys how it's done!" Karin said as they and the rest of the men immediately started doing sit-ups for a few seconds before flipping over and doing pushups while Zaraki, Ikkaku, and Yumichika supervised.

"_Kataritsugareru otoko ni naritee nara!"_ Zaraki said as they all leapt onto their feet. (If you want to be a man that's talked about…)

"_Yossha mazu, nanore!"_ Ikkaku shouted as Karin stepped forward. (First, say your name!)

"I am Karin Kurosaki of the Karakura Defense Squad!" Karin declared proudly as the men applauded and cheered.

"_Fureru ashi wo hakama ni kakusu na!"_ Zaraki said as the others replied…

"_Fureru ashi wo hakama ni kakusu na!"_ (Don't hide your shaking legs under your hakama!)

"It's kinda hard being around all these Squad Eleven guys you know?" Angela asked nervously before Karin clapped a hand on her shoulder and rolled her eyes.

"Toughen up!" Karin shouted.

"_Kataritsugareru otoko ni naritee nara!"_ Zaraki and Ikkaku said in unison as the others replied…

"_Kataritsugareru otoko ni naritee nara!"_ (If you want to be a man that's talked about!)

"Then fight me! Come at me!" Zaraki shouted as they all started doing an intense workout. Outside the walls of the barracks and training grounds, Kaichou and Momo were passing by when they heard the sounds of Squad Eleven's workout from inside. Kaichou froze as she recognized one of the voices.

"It can't be can it?" Kaichou asked as she and Momo flash stepped up onto the wall and froze as they saw Karin working out with Squad Eleven and doing a fantastic job too.

"Well I'll be." Kaichou said, impressed.

"HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! OhhhhHHHHHHH!!!" they chanted as the workout finally drew to a close and they finally all threw their heads back and let out a loud battle cry as the music stopped.

"Woo! What a good workout. You can really keep up, Kurosaki." Kenpachi said as he caught his breath and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"I practice with my brother's Bankai every Saturday. Since that's tomorrow I guess I won't have anyone to practice with unless you'd be interested in having that rematch tomorrow." Karin said as Kenpachi grinned.

"Sokyoku Hill, tomorrow at ten. Don't be late." Kenpachi said as he and the rest of the squad headed back inside to relax, leaving Renji, Ikkaku, Kiza, Yumichika, Karin, Angela, and Yachiru outside.

"You've made Kenny very happy, Thunder. He's been wanting to have some fun for a while now and he remembers how fun you were last year so be sure to let him have plenty of fun and don't hold back!" Yachiru said before she disappeared into the barracks.

"I've gotta hand it to ya Kurosaki, you're better than I initially gave you credit for." Ikkaku said with a smirk.

"Indeed. To possess such beauty and have such skill is quite impressive in my opinion." Yumichika said as Kiza remained silent.

"She's my niece alright." Kaichou said from the wall, causing the others to jump.

"C-Captain Wrangler! How long have you been there?!" Renji asked fearfully.

"Oh not long. I've got to say that I'm quite impressed." Kaichou said as Momo nodded in agreement.

"You mean you're not mad that I let her come here?" Renji asked as Kaichou laughed.

"Karin can take care of herself Renji. She really just needs someone to help her get around is all." Kaichou replied.

"Well I'm beat. I better go rest up for tomorrow. Come on Renji, you can take me home." Karin said as Renji nodded and they both flash stepped away, along with Kaichou and Momo. Ikkaku and Yumichika headed back into the barracks, leaving Kiza and Angela alone in the evening air.

"So…any word?" Kiza asked as Angela shook her head.

"None. He's still here and I think Kurosaki spotted him atop Sokyoku Hill." Angela said as Kiza shrugged.

"It's not like she would recognize him…would she?" Kiza asked as Angela pondered.

"I'm not sure. She could have but I don't know. She's a bit of a mystery to me still. I'm going to have to keep a close eye on her." Angela said as Kiza nodded.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 5…**

The Song was my favorite of the Bleach Rock Musical numbers, Zattsu Otoko from BRM: The Dark of the Bleeding Moon.

_Zanpakuto Encyclopedia…_

"Today we'll be looking at my brother, Isshin Kurosaki's, Chuushuunomeigetsu." Kaichou's voiceover said as an image of a regular katana with a red hilt and hexagonal guard and with a tassel dangling on the end of the hilt.

"Reap, Chuushuunomeigetsu." Isshin's voice said.

"Chuushuunomeigetsu, or Harvest Moon, in its sealed form is very formidable and capable of releasing an attack similar to Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho. This attack only grows in strength when released into Shikai and even more so in Bankai." Kaichou explained as the screen shifted to an image of a large scythe with a black metal rod and a blade with the black with white edge color scheme.

"Chuushuunomeigetsu's appearance has branded Isshin with the human title of the Grim Reaper which has no real value in the Soul Society. It's Shikai has a special ability where if Isshin is able to land five cuts that are connected to each other on his opponent's body, before released into Shikai form, Isshin can then be rendered immune to the next five of his opponents attacks. Furthermore the attack strength from all five attacks is collected and stored within Chuushuunomeigetsu's blade. When all five attacks are complete, Isshin can use the command, "Reap what has been sown" to cause the stored power to be unleashed back at the person who inflicted it. The five cuts also double as a homing beacon for the attack as well. In most cases, the end result is deadly to the originator of the attacks." Kaichou explained as the image shifted again.

This time the image was of Isshin standing before an army of strange Samurai warriors. Isshin's clothes mimicked Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu attire but only without the frayed ends and with blood red robes with black interior instead of the black with red interior. His Captain's Haori was still clasped to his shoulder and his Zanpakuto's Shikai form was also in his hands. The Samurai were all clad in blood red samurai gear with a decoration above the eyes shaped like Chuushuunomeigetsu's Shikai and each holding a katana matching Chuushuunomeigetsu's sealed form in their hands.

"His Bankai, "Chuushuunomeigetsu no Samurai Kariirebito," or "Harvest Moon of the Samurai Reapers," has a new ability. With every foe he slays, a Samurai, loyal to Isshin, is created and with every foe that both Isshin and the Samurai slays the process repeats, allowing an army to be amassed in a matter of minutes. His Bankai also has the same effect as his Shikai only he doesn't need to inflict the five cuts anymore. Instead the Samurai become the vessels which store the attack damage of every blow dealt and are absorbed back into Isshin's Zanpakuto upon the end of the attack. He is capable of releasing the combined attack power at any time but he tends to wait until every Samurai has been absorbed back into his Zanpakuto." Kaichou said as both she and Isshin appeared in front of the screen.

"What I want to know is why does your Bankai have such a long name?" Kaichou asked as Isshin chuckled.

"Ha! Long names are signs of true manliness!" Isshin declared as Kaichou rolled her eyes.

"Either that or you're compensating for something." Kaichou said as Isshin blinked.

"HEY!!!" Isshin shrieked.

"I always wondered why Masaki said that she was surprised when she learned she was pregnant with Ichigo. Perhaps that's why." Kaichou pondered.

"That was low sis." Isshin said glumly.

"I love you too bro." Kaichou said with a cheeky smirk.

_End…_


	6. The Shiba's & Zanpakuto Love

**A/N: **Just a quick note. The previous chapter and the first part of this chapter all takes place before chapter four. The other half of this chapter picks up where four left off.

* * *

It was nighttime as Kaichou and Momo walked in through the entryway of the Kurosaki Estate with a worn out Karin and Renji close behind. As soon as they entered the grounds the wonderful smell of curry, shrimp, and rice assaulted their noses.

"I know that smell! It's an old Shiba clan recipe!" Kaichou exclaimed as she picked up the pace and then threw open the doors to the main area of the Manor to see Kukaku Shiba and the twins Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko standing in the kitchen area as Ganju served Captain Unohana, Lieutenant Isane, and Yuzu their tea.

"Ah Kaichou, welcome home." Retsu said with a smile as Kukaku turned with a grin.

"Captain! I was wondering when you'd get here. Dinner's almost ready." Kukaku said.

"Kukaku! Please tell me that's you're clan famous shrimp curry!" Kaichou said as Kukaku's grin widened.

"Oh yeah." She said almost seductively as Kaichou literally drooled.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone act so excited over my sister's shrimp curry before." Ganju said as Retsu smiled.

"That's because you've probably had it so often that you don't appreciate it as Kaichou and I do." Retsu replied as Karin entered and collapsed onto the floor. Renji hadn't even made it that far and collapsed in the grass outside. Momo had quickly run off to grab pillows for all four of them to sit on.

"What happened to the short fry and the red pineapple?" Ganju asked as Yuzu reached for her Zanpakuto.

"Hey, how about instead of flapping your jaw about it, what about you get off your a-I-mean bum and get them somewhere comfortable." Kukaku ordered, censoring herself, as Ganju flinched and complied.

"Peace Yuzu, they are uninjured, only tired from the day's events." Retsu said as she stayed Yuzu's hand.

"What were they doing? Practicing with Squad Eleven?" Isane asked as Kaichou smirked.

"Actually that was exactly what they were doing. I know because Momo and I witnessed them working out with Captain Zaraki and the rest of the squad." Kaichou explained as Yuzu blinked in surprise.

"Squad Eleven is that hard on people?" Yuzu asked as Renji groaned while Ganju set him down on a pile of pillows.

"You don't know the half of it." Renji groaned as Momo set Karin next to him.

"You remember the guy with the big spiky hair that Karin attacked when we got here?" Kaichou asked as Yuzu nodded.

"That was the guy who replaced Dad right?" Yuzu asked as Kukaku chuckled.

"Actually the guy who replaced the dumba-I-mean idiot who replaced your…father." Kukaku said as she censored herself again.

"You were going to call dad a dumbass too weren't you?" Karin asked with her eyes closed.

"Well…err…" Kukaku stuttered as Kaichou chuckled.

"Relax Kukaku, your old feud with Isshin is well known. I still contend you like the poor sod more than you let on." Kaichou said as Kukaku sweat dropped. This caused Karin's eyes to shoot open and Yuzu's eyes to widen.

"Miss Shiba? You love my dad?" Yuzu asked surprised as Kukaku sweat dropped again.

"Well…yeah. We fought a lot but that was the only way to keep from completely melting around him." Kukaku replied as she blushed.

"Naturally she feared that I would kill her if she tried to date my brother, the brother of her Captain at the time, and just kept her distance." Kaichou explained as Kukaku chuckled.

"True, but after I heard he got married and had kids, I kinda gave up. I couldn't come between him and another woman. I cared too much for him to do that. Oh and Captain, IF YOU TELL ISSHIN THIS I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Kukaku roared.

"That's the Kukaku Shiba I know!" Kaichou exclaimed with a laugh.

"You know that's kinda like Nel and Ichigo." Yuzu said with a sip of her tea as all eyes turned towards her.

"Huh?" Kaichou asked. Privately she was thinking about murdering the former Tercera Espada if she heard that Nel had been fooling around with Ichigo behind Rukia's back. Then she'd kill Ichigo for being unfaithful to Rukia.

"Like Miss Shiba said, she cares for my dad enough to not come between him and mom. That's how Nel said she cares about Ichigo. She said that she does love my brother but she cares for his happiness too and she wants to keep him happy so she doesn't interfere with Ichigo and Rukia's relationship unless it's to try and help them out or when trying to help fix things for them." Yuzu explained as Kaichou breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh good." Kaichou said as Renji sat up.

"You were thinking Ichigo was stepping out on Rukia weren't you?" Renji asked as Kaichou sighed and nodded.

"So were you I take it." Kaichou said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Well yeah I mean come on, Rukia and I are still friends after all." Renji replied.

"I'm surprised Ichigo only has Nel interested in him." Isane said as Momo looked her square in the eyes.

"You've got a crush on him too, don't you Isane?" Momo asked as Isane blushed.

"Well…umm…yeah." Isane said as Kaichou laughed.

"Let's see that makes four confirmed, one maybe, and one reciprocated crushes on Ichigo." Kaichou said as Retsu giggled.

"Really?" Retsu asked curiously.

"Well, there's Orihime Inoue, Nel, the mod soul Lirin, and now Isane as four people who have crushes on my nephew. Tatsuki Arisawa is still debatable because she hasn't shown any noticeable signs that she's got a crush on him, and of course there's Rukia." Kaichou explained.

"Two maybes, I'm not convinced Yoruichi doesn't have a crush on him either." Kukaku said as Kaichou gave a wry chuckle.

"Oh I'm sure she doesn't. She just likes to screw with his mind is all. Now what I want to know is how did this conversation suddenly turn to Ichigo's fangirls?" Kaichou asked as Kukaku shrugged.

"Well we can figure that out over dinner, cause it's READY!" Kukaku declared as she and the twins started serving up the plates.

* * *

**  
Back in the World of the Living…**

Ichigo and Rukia set up the two Tenshintai against a rock formation, earning curious looks from Arupejio.

"What are those things?" Arupejio asked curiously.

"They're a little invention of mine that allows a Soul Reaper to better enhance their skills with a Zanpakuto. It's meant to help them achieve Bankai in three days or less. As myself, Ichigo, and his sister can each attest, it works like a dream." Kisuke said as Tessai leaned in.

"Ichigo still holds the record for achieving Bankai in two days." Tessai said as Ichigo and Rukia raised their swords.

"You ready to meet Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked as Rukia smirked.

"Yes. Are you ready to meet Sode no Shirayuki?" Rukia asked as Ichigo smirked back.

"I already have, remember?" He asked as Rukia nodded.

"Then are you ready to meet her again?" Rukia asked as Ichigo nodded back. Then they both plunged their Zanpakuto's into the white dummy looking devices, causing a light blue and a soft white burst of light to erupt from them both. As the light faded, everyone stood in awe at the sight of the human forms of Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki. Zangetsu's own rather handsome appearance and constantly floating overcoat and hair made Tatsuki and Nel blink in disbelief. Sode no Shirayuki, living up to her name as the most beautiful snow and ice Zanpakuto in the Soul Society, was very beautiful with soft white skin and pale blue hair, her white kimono drifting slightly as if wind were blowing through it. Isshin, Kisuke, Tessai, Arupejio, Hanataro and even Chad were taken by surprise at the sight of such a beautiful woman. (A/N: If you haven't been keeping up with the Strange Zanpakuto Tales arc then you won't know what Sode no Shirayuki looks like. I advise watching the episodes first before continuing.)

"Ichigo…" Zangetsu said as Ichigo stared in awe of Sode no Shirayuki until Zangetsu finally sighed and slapped the boy across the face.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Ichigo asked.

"For staring at…" Zangetsu said and then nervously motioned with his head towards Sode no Shirayuki who blushed.

"Zangetsu be gentle with the boy." Sode no Shirayuki said sweetly with a hand on his tall shoulder as Zangetsu turned towards her.

"Sode no Shirayuki, my love, my white moon, at long last we are able to hold each other by the hand." Zangetsu said as Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other in surprise.

"Zangetsu..." Sode no Shirayuki said dreamily as they leaned in for a kiss. Instead Zangetsu felt a cold hand slap him across the face.

"DAH! What was that for?!" Zangetsu yelped as Sode crossed her arms with a scowl on her cold face.

"You didn't stick up for me when that disgusting pervert, stood there ogling me last night!" Sode said as Zangetsu scowled and turned towards Ichigo.

"What are you looking at me for?!" Ichigo asked. He knew they were referring to his inner hollow.

"Well he is part of you Ichigo." Rukia said as Ichigo glared at her.

"When did I become responsible for what that idiot does in my inner spirit realm?! Furthermore, since when have the three of them been able to see and speak to each other?!" Ichigo asked in confusion.

"Don't yell at her like that!" Sode scolded.

"Please tell me one of you is getting film of this." Kisuke said as Tessai gave him thumbs up as he held a video camera.

"Oh great I'm getting yelled at by Zangetsu, My girlfriend, and my girlfriend's sword!" Ichigo shrieked.

"Kisuke, do you have another one of those things?" Isshin asked as Kisuke saw what Isshin was planning and whipped out another full sized Tenshintai from his hat. How he did it, Isshin decided, was better left unexplained.

"Why do you allow that repulsive beast to go unattended in your soul?" Sode asked impatiently as Ichigo looked liable to explode from frustration.

"WHY ARE YOU BLAMING ME?! He's part of Zangetsu too for crying out loud!" Ichigo shrieked as Sode looked at Zangetsu with shock. Zangetsu sweat dropped and had the dear-in-the-headlights look on his face.

"You told me he was a separate entity." Sode said as Zangetsu glared at Ichigo.

"Nice going Ichigo." Zangetsu grumbled.

"GOOD MORNING ZANGETSU AND SODE NO SHIRAYUKI!!!" a strange and unfamiliar voice shouted as a strange red blur flew in and crashed into the ground between the arguing Zanpakuto lovers.

The dust started to settle and revealed a woman wearing blood red Samurai armor and holding a large scythe in her hands. Her face was hidden by a black cloth except for her eyes which glowed blue and had a strange blue smoke coming from them. Zangetsu and Sode both glared at her with annoyed stares.

"Chuushuunomeigetsu, why can't you just get lost?" Sode asked as Zangetsu groaned and face palmed.

"Aww, Sode, is that any way to greet your boyfriend's mother?" Chuu asked as Zangetsu proceeded to deliver a punch to the Samurai Zanpakuto's face.

"Okay, I'm trying to work out the science behind that statement." Uryu said as Sode chuckled and a sweet smile swept her face.

"Allow me to ease your minds." Sode said as she waved her hand and instantly two large mounds of snow appeared and quickly started transforming into giant and crudely made snow bunnies, much to Ichigo and Zangetsu's dismay. The snow bunny on the left was designed like a samurai and the other like a rabbit version of Zangetsu.

"When Chuushuunomeigetsu referred to Zangetsu as her son it can easily be translated that she, Chuushuunomeigetsu, is the Zanpakuto of the father of Zangetsu's wielder. Whereas Isshin is her wielder and Ichigo is Zangetsu's wielder, one can correctly assume that Chuushuunomeigetsu and Zangetsu are related the same way that their wielders are. It is that simple." Sode said as Zangetsu and Ichigo both raised their hands.

"Yes Zangetsu?" Sode asked.

"Why do your snow sculptures look so bad?" Zangetsu asked before Sode scowled and pointed to the ground under him. Zangetsu looked down and saw the white circle of Sode's special ability, Some no Mai; Tsukishiro, beneath him. He instantly was encased within a pillar of ice. He fortunately broke out soon afterwards.

"Hey! What happens if you kill each other?! I don't want to lose either of you here!" Ichigo yelped as he jumped in between the quarreling Zanpakuto lovers.

"We can't die Ichigo…not unless our wielders do at least." Sode said as Chuu grinned under her mask and slid up between them as well.

"Sode's right Ichigo! We're invincible so long as you guys live!" Chuu said before Zangetsu hurled a Getsuga Tensho at her with his bare hand, and knocked her into a rock formation.

"I'll thank you to stay out of this!" Zangetsu yelled at the Samurai.

"I'm confused, Zangetsu's just like Ichigo, Sode no Shirayuki is just like Rukia, and Chuushuunomeigetsu is just like Isshin…only Chuushuunomeigetsu is a girl." Orihime said as Arupejio chuckled.

"That's the way Zanpakuto's work. They're essentially extensions our own souls and gender doesn't necessarily mean anything." Arupejio said as he suddenly realized something.

"Say, if you're on Ichigo's squad, then how do you fight the hollows?" Arupejio asked as Orihime giggled bashfully.

"Oh I use these!" Orihime said, pointing to her hairclips which suddenly morphed into their fairy forms.

"That's right, we're the Shun-Shun-Rikka, and we're Orihime's power." Tsubaki explained quickly.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" Arupejio asked surprised.

"We're fairies actually." Ayame said as Tsubaki's eye twitched.

"Don't call us that!" Tsubaki grumbled.

"Oh come now Tsubaki, we're all friends here." Hinagiku said as Tsubaki glared at him.

"Oh cram it you creepy old coot." Tsubaki groaned.

"Hey that's not very nice!" Baigon said.

"And your first clue was, fatso?" Tsubaki asked.

"Aww just ignore him, he's just an old party pooper anyway." Lily said as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah Tsubaki doesn't care about anything but fighting." Shun'o said as Tsubaki sighed in frustration.

"Does anyone find it kind of strange that everyone's weapons are arguing with each other?" Hanataro asked as Kisuke gave him a smile.

"Exciting isn't it?" Kisuke asked as Hanataro sweat dropped.

**…**

After a while they had all gotten the arguing out of their systems and were focusing on their training. Zangetsu and Ichigo were practicing their swordsmanship with each other while Sode and Rukia, not having anything better to do, watched them practice. Orihime had taken to listening to Arupejio practice with Kuroseika, Arupejio having politely refused an offer from Kisuke to use the Tenshintai to learn Bankai, Tatsuki and Nel practiced with each other in hand to hand combat, while Chad practiced with Tessai the same way. Uryu had left to meet with his father and see if he could practice with the elder Quincy. Isshin had gone back up with the surface with Hanataro to teach him some Real World medical techniques. Chuu had returned to Isshin's side as a regular Zanpakuto. Kisuke and Yoruichi decided to revive their younger years and spar with each other as well.

"They really do move in such beautiful tandem don't they?" Sode asked in reference to Zangetsu and Ichigo's dueling as Rukia nodded.

"They do don't they?" Rukia said as she looked up at her Zanpakuto's spirit.

"Do you and Zangetsu…really care for each other?" Rukia asked as Sode blushed slightly.

"Remember when he said that I was his love, his white moon? Well he wasn't just saying that to be romantic even though it really was." Sode said as Rukia smiled.

"I thought Zanpakuto's couldn't speak with each other." Rukia said as Sode chuckled softly.

"Now where did you get that idea?" Sode asked with a sweet smile.

"I thought only the Zanpakuto of those closely related to each other like brother and sister could talk with each other. We're not related to Ichigo…are we?" Rukia asked as Sode gave her another sweet smile.

"In terms of blood no, but in terms of the heart, very much so. In the year since you discovered your love for each other and have been getting closer, your hearts have started growing closer together as well. When this happened, the worlds within your two souls started to move ever so closer to each other. The worlds of those closest to him also get closer together. Ichigo once told you that because of his blood relation to his father, aunt, and sisters, that he can wield their Zanpakutos if need be. The same is true about them. They could wield Zangetsu if they chose. Since you and Ichigo have been coming closer together, so have Zangetsu and me. Even Orihime's Shun-Shun-Rikka exist within these worlds when not in use. In time you may even be able to wield Zangetsu and Ichigo may very well be able to wield me." Sode explained.

"So you mean you can talk with Zangetsu and Orihime's fairies?" Rukia asked as Sode nodded.

"Plus Hensen Tatsujin, Hekireki Megami, Chuushuunomeigetsu, and Hitoku Kasumi because they all consider us part of one family." Sode added as Rukia looked thoughtful.

"I've seen what Zangetsu's, Hekireki Megami's, and Chuushuunomeigetsu's spirits look like, but what does Hensen Tatsujin and Hitoku Kasumi look like?" Rukia asked as Sode smiled again.

"Actually Hensen Tatsujin doesn't have much of an appearance. She's mostly a large blob that is always mimicking whoever or whatever she pleases, as her name implies. I also call her a she because I don't know for sure if Tatsujin is a he or a she most of the time. Hitoku Kasumi is woman in a furry gray robe with a hood over her head. Her face is visible through the hood and judging by her face alone, she is a beautiful woman. You would have to see her for yourself some time. Perhaps you can convince Yuzu to let you see her through using a Tenshintai like you are now." Sode explained.

"I hope so. It's always a mystery to me to see what some people's Zanpakuto looks like. I mean if that incident with that Muramasa character didn't help to answer that question to some extent already." Rukia said as a guilty look swept over Sode's face.

"I'm sorry about that whole Muramasa incident Rukia. I never wanted to betray you like that." Sode said as Rukia laughed.

"Hey forget about it. I was a little surprised at Zabimaru though. Typical Renji to want Zanpakuto to look that way. I thought Renji had said that Zabimaru was a baboon with a snake for a tail?" Rukia asked as Sode laughed.

"It was, but Mayuri Kurotsuchi changed it to be a female humanoid with that poor boy on that leash. But the three of them get along just fine…most of the time." Sode replied as both she and Rukia started laughing.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 6.**

Yes, the Zanpakuto spirits of some of the other characters will be making appearances.

_Soul Reaper Illustrated Guide._

Renji is scowling at the screen of a laptop, having just finished reading the chapter. His eyebrows twitched in annoyance.

"I didn't ask for that! I didn't make Zabimaru a female!" Renji grumbled.

"You so sure, Renji?" a semi-masculine voice asked. Renji slowly turned around and gave an annoyed glare at "Chimpette" Zabimaru, who was leaning forward over his shoulder with a smug smirk on her face. "Snakey" Zabimaru was hovering over Renji's other shoulder, and reading what was on the screen.

"Whoa who knew Sode no Shirayuki was a terrible artist." Snakey chuckled.

"Ya know Renji, if you didn't want us to look like this, you shouldn't have wished it." Chimpette smirked as she rested her arm on Renji's shoulder.

"Then why don't you just continue looking like a baboon with a snake for a tail?!" Renji asked angrily. Chimpette gave a toothy grin and in a puff of pink smoke, Zabimaru transformed into her/his animal form, causing the surprised Renji to fall out of his chair, inspiring Snakey to laugh hysterically.

"Hey! Since when can you do that?!" Renji shouted shocked as Zabimaru exchanged glances with as much of a grin as their animal faces would permit.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough." Zabimaru said in unison, causing Renji to arch a confused eyebrow.

_End._


	7. Murder Most Fowl

It was dark in the Soul Society. The moon was full but there was a hint of light on the horizon to the east, signaling that dawn was near. Yet in the darkness of the early morning, outside the Soul Reaper Institute of Research and Development, stood three Soul Reapers from Squad Eleven as they stood guard to prevent intruders.

"How long must we wait here?" one of the guards asked impatiently.

"Beats me. Until Captain Zaraki tells us we can leave I guess." Another replied.

"Well something's gotta be better than this." The third guard said as the alarms suddenly went off.

"What the-?! How did anyone get past us?!" the first asked as they raced inside with their swords drawn.

"I don't know but-AHHHH!!!" the second screamed as blood suddenly started to spray from a deep diagonal cut that appeared across his chest. He fell to the ground, dead.

The other two stood frozen in horror of what they were witnessing.

"What's going on?! What hit him?!" the third asked with a whimper before he felt a sharp pain across his chest as well. He too fell to the ground dead.

"Something's very wrong HERE!!!" the first shouted as he turned to run but suddenly felt a stabbing pain in his back and through his chest. He fell dead to the floor along with his other two comrades.

**…**

Half an hour later, Captains Zaraki, Unohana, Kurotsuchi, and Lieutenants Kotetsu and Kurotsuchi were present at the scene as members of Squads Four and Twelve carefully collected the bodies of the three deceased Soul Reapers. Kaichou soon arrived with Kukaku Shiba.

"So now theft has escalated to murder." Kaichou said as she looked at the scene with a somber gaze.

"Their deaths are a complete mystery. The security footage shows them just suddenly dropping dead as if someone had attacked them with a sword!" Mayuri said as Kaichou looked around the scene.

"Is anything missing that wasn't already?" Kaichou asked as Nemu shook her head.

"No ma'am." Nemu said as Kaichou scratched her chin.

"How very interesting." Kaichou said as she knelt down next to one of the deceased Soul Reapers and closed his eyes. She then noticed something sticking in his blood soaked robes. She carefully removed it to reveal a small plastic brown hook.

"What is it?" Retsu asked curiously.

"Not sure. But whatever it is, I doubt that he was carrying it when he died." Kaichou said as she examined the hook.

"Looks like it might be important." Kukaku said as Kaichou started twirling the hook between her fingers in thought.

"It's curious. Prior to our arrival, it was simply theft of seemingly random devices. Now it's just murder. Captain Kurotsuchi, I would like a list of everything that's stolen. I was supposed to have it yesterday but I never got it." Kaichou said as Mayuri groaned and shoved Nemu forward. Nemu immediately produced a small folded piece of paper with the Squad Twelve insignia printed on it.

"Whoever would be interested in a bunch of junk?" Kenpachi asked impatiently as Mayuri glared at him.

"Fool! This, "junk," as you so casually refer to it, is highly sensitive equipment and data. One of the more important items stolen was Kisuke Urahara's prototype Tenshintai, along with the research notes made in reference to its creation. The rest seems to be simple lab equipment and seemingly random data files." Mayuri scolded.

"Wait, what sort of files?" Kaichou asked.

"The files stolen so far are all related to three fields of research. Hollows and the Menos Grande evolutions, some of my recent research on Hollowfication, and all research notes connected to the Tenshintai." Mayuri explained as Kaichou looked thoughtful.

"There's a pattern here, I know it. I know that there's something that connects everything together. But what is it?" Kaichou said as she ventured into the Institute. Inside she saw all the desks were empty and unattended. She looked down and noticed numbered markings on the floor next to each row of desks.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, what are these numbers for?" Kaichou asked as Mayuri arched a curious eyebrow.

"These markings are for better organization of the research teams. Each row has a number and each desk has a number as well." Mayuri said as Kaichou stopped at the row marked five and noticed that computer monitor number one was still on.

"Do your men usually leave their computers on?" Kaichou asked as Mayuri rolled his eyes.

"No, they're supposed to turn them off when not in use. The only exception is if they are running a process that they wish to leave running over night." Mayuri said as Kaichou looked at the screen.

"Well it's not a process or anything like that. Oddly enough it's an old report on the Vizard incident one hundred and eleven years ago. I wasn't aware that you had access to a digital copy of those old reports Mayuri." Kaichou said as Nemu stepped up.

"We are actually in the process of transferring the reports to computerized documents." Nemu said as Kaichou glared at the computer screen and a chill ran down her spine.

"There is an eerie familiarity to all this. Above all else, I have the ominous feeling that we're all being watched at this very moment." Kaichou said as Mayuri scoffed.

"Please, I would be aware of anyone sneaking around. Our scans would detect such intrusions." Mayuri replied.

"I don't doubt your technology Mayuri, but I don't doubt my instincts, that there's either something or someone watching us. But for now, that's all I can decipher. I suggest that a Captain level Soul Reaper be posted on guard at all times here, in addition to the existing security." Kaichou said.

"I suppose I'll take the job for now. This getting up early is for the birds. Tell that niece of yours that I'm postponing our little fight till tomorrow. Knowing her, she'll want us both to be at our peak performance when we fight." Kenpachi said as Kaichou rubbed her temples and nodded in agreement as Lieutenant Omaeda arrived with a number of Squad two members.

"Captain Wrangler, our Captain has heard of the events transpiring here, and she wishes to offer some of the Punishment Force's best men and women to the job." Omaeda said as Kaichou nodded.

"She was actually going to be my next stop, but I will take the additional support." Kaichou said as Omaeda turned to one of the masked figures next to him.

"Alright, Sakebu you heard the lady." Omaeda said as the figure's eye twitched and nodded silently before approaching Kaichou and bowing respectfully, pulling his mask back in the process. He appeared to be in his mid to late thirties and had frilly white hair, very similar to the late Jin Kariya's. His face had a similar build to Kariya's as well only it was very clear that he wasn't the deceased leader of the Bounts.

"Second Division, Third Seat; Yuukaku Sakebu reporting Captain Wrangler." The man said as Kaichou nodded.

"Very well then Sakebu, you may begin your security detail work. I have some evidence to review." Kaichou said as she, Kukaku, Retsu, and Isane, flash stepped away.

* * *

**  
At the Kurosaki Estate…**

Karin and Yuzu were both still asleep inside. Ganju and the twins had returned to Rukongai the night before so it was just the two girls at the moment. Fortunately they were not alone for long, as Renji arrived followed shortly by Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"What are you two doing here?" Renji asked.

"The Captain wanted us to give Karin a message, that he must postpone their fight for a later time. It seems that the situation at the Institute has gotten worse." Yumichika explained as Renji nodded.

"Yeah, Captain Kuchiki heard about it and sent me here on the double. What this has to do with the Kurosaki twins I'll never know." Renji said as Ikkaku chuckled.

"I'm kinda eager to test my own strength against the Kurosaki girl. She's got a Bankai and I want to test her out before my Captain gets a chance to himself." Ikkaku said with a grin.

"Look my orders were to keep these two out of trouble. Yuzu's a good kid and she's not the kind to make trouble but dealing with Karin is more than difficult. She's been trained by some of the best Soul Reapers in existence and dealing with her is no easy task." Renji said, unaware of the two people approaching from behind him.

"Then perhaps you are using the wrong strategy." Toshiro Hitsugaya said, startling the other three. Rangiku stood behind him to his right.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Renji yelped.

"I wanted to see if Karin was available today. I had promised that I would drop by last night but when I arrived, she had already turned in for the night." Toshiro said as Renji grimaced. His muscles still ached a little from yesterday's training session with Squad Eleven.

"I know." He grumbled.

"Captain Hitsugaya, have you heard any news of what's been going on at the Institute?" Ikkaku asked.

"I have and from what I hear it has gotten worse than simple robbery. However in an effort to keep the rest of the Soul Society calm, the Captains have decided that only Captain Level Soul Reapers and those assigned to investigate may be allowed to know what has happened from this point on." Toshiro replied as Ikkaku grumbled.

"So then, why are you here Rangiku? Skipping out on work again?" Yumichika asked tauntingly as Rangiku glared at him with her eye twitching.

"Keep pushing it Yumichika and you'll be skipping right on to the Squad Four Barracks to be treated for severe injuries." Rangiku threatened as Yumichika smirked. Before he could retort however, they saw the doors to the main room slide open and reveal a groggy Karin. Her skin was pale and there were dark bags under her cracked and red eyes.

"Oh…I didn't know you guys were here." Karin said as Toshiro blinked surprised.

"Karin are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." Toshiro said worriedly as Renji hurried over and caught the poor girl before she stumbled forward off the step and into the grass.

"Yeah, you don't look so good." Renji said as Karin yawned.

"I couldn't get any sleep last night. I kept seeing these blurry images moving through my room all night." Karin replied.

"What do you mean? Was there someone in there with you?" Toshiro asked worriedly.

"Only Yuzu but she was asleep the whole time. I couldn't sense any spiritual pressure except mine, Yuzu's, and my Aunt Kaichou's. Oh and Miss Shiba's too but I couldn't sense anyone else's." Karin explained as Renji looked thoughtful.

"Perhaps you should try and go to sleep again. Our Captain has asked that your duel with him be postponed until tomorrow anyway so you have plenty of time to relax." Yumichika said as Rangiku picked up the tired girl.

"I'll stay in there with you if you'd like?" Rangiku offered, but Karin was already asleep.

"Rangiku, take her back to her room and make sure she's comfortable. Stay with her if you want." Toshiro said as Rangiku nodded silently and complied with his orders.

"Captain Hitsugaya, I don't think Karin is making up what she said about seeing things." Renji said as Toshiro looked up at the red haired lieutenant.

"Explain." Toshiro ordered.

"Yesterday, I followed her to the base of Sokyoku Hill. When we arrived, she claims that she looked up and saw someone staring down at her from the edge of the hill. But when we arrived, we couldn't see anyone or sense anyone's spiritual pressure but our own." Renji said as Toshiro pondered.

"She's probably scared out of her wits from the thought of facing my Captain and made up a story to cover the fact that she was too scared to sleep last night." Ikkaku said as Yumichika shook his head.

"No, she was genuinely unafraid of our Captain, Ikkaku. Perhaps though, there is something that is causing her to hallucinate." Yumichika said.

"I refuse to believe that Karin is hallucinating, however perhaps an examination by a Squad four medic should be taken into consideration." Toshiro said.

"It would be worth checking into. I'll send for the medic right away." Renji said as Toshiro shook his head.

"That won't be necessary. I spoke with Captain Kuchiki and he informed me of his orders for you and they were to stay with at least one of the Kurosaki twins at all times. Madarame, Ayasegawa, would the two of you inform Captain Unohana of the situation and to send a medic here?" Toshiro asked.

"What? The two of us go to Squad Four?! You've gotta be kidding Captain!" Ikkaku groaned but Yumichika ignored him.

"We would be honored to assist Captain Hitsugaya, especially to help such a young thing of beauty to regain her splendor." Yumichika said, receiving a death glare from Ikkaku.

"Just shut up, Yumichika." Ikkaku grumbled before the two of them flash stepped away.

"Renji, I want you to tell me everything that happened before and after the event you described at Sokyoku Hill." Toshiro ordered.

"Well we headed there after you and everyone else went in different directions. After that she just started flash stepping away at high speeds towards the hill. Then we started wandering around the Seireitei for a while, not going in any particular direction before she realized that she was hopelessly lost. She then encountered a Soul Reaper she befriended during her brief time in the Academy last year. A young girl named Angela Skullini. She's a member of Squad One." Renji explained before Toshiro stopped him.

"Skullini? Oh yes I have one of her three older brothers in my squad. So far he's not behaved like the typical Skullini clansmen." Toshiro said as Renji continued.

"Angela joined us and the three of us headed to the Squad Eleven barracks where Karin was going to fight Ikkaku in a friendly sparing match but instead Captain Zaraki led us all into an exercise session. After that we were all just too tired to do anything else so we came back for the night." Renji said as Toshiro scratched his chin.

"This is very curious. Perhaps she neglected to mention any sort of mental condition that could cause her to see things. There is only one person who would know for certain." Toshiro said as he reached into his robes and pulled out a small communicator.

"This is Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, I need to place a call to retired Captain Isshin Kurosaki in Karakura Town." Toshiro said.

"_I'm afraid we are unable to send any messages out to the World of the Living right now Captain Hitsugaya. A few moments ago we were ordered to shut down our communications systems due to the heightened security."_ A Soul Reaper tech replied from the other end.

"I understand. Is there any way I can send a message through to the World of the Living?" Toshiro asked.

"I know of a way." A voice said from behind. Toshiro and Renji both turned to see Captain Soi Fon standing nearby.

"You do?" Toshiro asked as he switched off and pocketed the communicator.

"Yes. Lady Yoruichi sent a message to me, asking that I bring some documents from the Soul Reaper archives to her in the World of the Living. I'd be willing to pass any message along to her or any other members of the Karakura Defense Squad while I'm there." Soi Fon said as Toshiro nodded.

"Allow me enough time to write the message down and you will have it." Toshiro said as he turned and entered the house to find a piece of paper to write with.

* * *

**  
In the World of the Living…**

It was evening and the squad had finished practice by two that afternoon and had gone their separate ways. Orihime, Tatsuki, and Nel were on their way home from shopping in town and were heading to Orihime's first since it was closest.

"So Orihime, what's with you lately? You've been acting all goofy since last night? Are you feeling alright?" Tatsuki asked curiously.

"Huh? Have I been acting differently?" Orihime asked.

"You have been acting differently than normal. You're quieter than usual." Nel said as Orihime thought for a moment.

"I can't think of any reason why." Orihime replied. Just then a car stopped at the stop sign at the end of the street. There was soft and gentile guitar music playing on the radio inside of it, causing Orihime to pause and smile brightly as the car drove off. Tatsuki and Nel both noticed it.

"Orihime what's the matter?" Tatsuki asked. Nel however knew what had happened and had quickly pieced it all together.

"It's Arupejio Zaine, isn't it?" Nel asked as Orihime blushed nervously.

"Well…umm." Orihime replied nervously.

"Zaine? The guy with the music Zanpakuto?" Tatsuki asked in disbelief.

"It would seem that Orihime has fallen for him." Nel said as Tatsuki glared at the former Tercera Espada.

"I wish she hadn't." Tatsuki muttered as they reached Orihime's house.

"Well, I guess I'll see the two of you tomorrow. Bye Tatsuki! Bye Nel!" Orihime shouted as the two bid her farewell and walked on towards Tatsuki's house.

"What do you mean Tatsuki? Why do you wish that Orihime hadn't fallen for him?" Nel asked curiously.

"Because, there's just something about that guy I don't trust. There's something that just gnaws at me and gives me a chill that run downs my spine every time I see him." Tatsuki replied as Nel looked ahead curiously.

"Hmm…I'm afraid I don't know what you mean. He's a nice guy Tatsuki. I think maybe you're getting all worked up over nothing." Nel said as Tatsuki sighed.

"Yeah, maybe you're right Nel. But it still doesn't account for that strange feeling I get whenever he's around." Tatsuki said as Nel nodded understandingly.

"We're all entitled to our own opinions, and you are certainly entitled to yours." Nel said as Tatsuki sighed.

"I know. I'll try to be nicer next time." Tatsuki said and remained silent the whole walk home, still feeling that there was something suspicious about Arupejio. Later, she was about to unlock the door to her house when she heard the bushes rustle. She turned around and saw the most unexpected of people standing nearby.

"Tatsuki Arisawa, I have some questions to ask you about the temporary member of the Karakura Defense Squad." The person said as Tatsuki blinked curiously as she stared a serious looking Shinji Hirako straight in the eyes.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 7.**

If you believe that you already know what's going on, then please keep it to yourself and _**DON'T**_ put it in your reviews.


	8. Hollow Allies

The moon was shining full in the World of the Living, and Rukia was doing her duty as a Lieutenant and filing paperwork. Ichigo had stepped out for a brief moment to grab some drinks for them and returned to find Rukia still working.

"This is the one part of this job that I hate. Homework on top of paperwork from the Soul Society? It's just a bit much don't you think?" Ichigo asked as Rukia continued working.

"We've been over this Ichigo. Part of your responsibilities as a Soul Reaper Captain is to make sure that your squad's actions over the past week are recorded and sent to the Head Captain in the Soul Society. Be thankful that Central 46 wasn't reformed after Aizen killed them all, otherwise we would have twice the paperwork." Rukia replied as Ichigo sighed.

"I know." He said as he sat down at the desk and started filling out the pile of forms. Just then, Kon, Noba, and Cloud ran into the room in their plushy forms.

"Ichigo! Lirin's missing!" Kon exclaimed.

"What? Where could she have gone?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know! She was here two days ago but now she's gone!" Kon explained.

"Wait-wait-wait. You mean she's been missing for two days and you're just now realizing it?!" Ichigo asked, surprised.

"Well, we figured she was at Urahara's shop but we just came from there and Mister Urahara said she wasn't there!" Cloud exclaimed.

"Her Gigai was there however." Noba added.

"Maybe she stowed away with Yuzu and Karin to the Soul Society." Rukia said.

"Then we should call the Soul Society and find out." Ichigo said as he stood up and headed into the hall with Rukia and the three mod souls in tow.

"Well this sure is getting the paperwork finished." Rukia said wryly as they reached the stairs.

"Lirin's technically a member of the team. Yuzu uses her like I use Kon whenever I want to leave my body." Ichigo replied as they reached the bottom of the stairs. They were about to open the secret door behind the "Masaki Forever" poster when said door opened itself. They were surprised at who it was opening it.

"Captain Kurosaki." Captain Soi Fon said with a stoic nod as she emerged from inside.

"Captain Soi Fon! What are you doing here?!" Ichigo asked surprised.

"Lady Yoruichi sent for me. I also have a message for the Retired Captain Kurosaki from Captain Hitsugaya of Squad Ten and Lieutenant Abarai of Squad Six." Soi Fon said as Ichigo and Rukia both arched curious eyebrows.

"A message from Toshiro and Renji for my dad? Are you sure it's not for me? What is it about?" Ichigo asked as Soi Fon walked past him.

"I'm not at liberty to say. Captain Hitsugaya made it quite clear that it was for your father. Is the he here?" Soi Fon asked semi-impatiently.

"He's actually out getting dinner. He'll be back eventually." Rukia replied.

"Then I will report to Lady Yoruichi until his return." Soi Fon said as she walked out the door leaving a slightly irritated Ichigo and a curious Rukia behind.

"I wonder what that was about." Rukia said as Ichigo scowled.

"I want to know what Toshiro and Renji wanted to ask dad about." Ichigo said.

"Do you think it has something to do with the situation in the Soul Society?" Rukia asked.

"I don't know. But we'll find out soon enough." Ichigo said as he turned back towards the secret door but Rukia stopped him.

"Wait Ichigo, if Captain Soi Fon came here with a message then chances are the Soul Society has ceased all communications with the World of the Living. In which case, only hand delivered messages are permitted to enter or leave." Rukia explained.

"Which means that things in the Soul Society have gone from bad to worse. Now I need to know what's going on." Ichigo said. Before he could make a move however, his and Rukia's cell phones/soul pagers started beeping. Ichigo's old Substitute Soul Reaper Badge was now just a decorative paperweight. Regardless, the beeping signaled that a Hollow was nearby.

"Oh great, a Hollow." Ichigo groaned as he grabbed Kon off the floor and Rukia pulled out a Chappy Gikongan dispenser from her pocket.

"Looks like Lirin's going to have to wait." Rukia said as they shed their bodies and raced out the door ultra fast, following the source of the Hollow's spiritual pressure towards the park nearby. When they arrived, they saw no one and nothing there.

"Strange, the hollow's spiritual pressure is coming from right here." Rukia said as she looked at the soul pager.

"Then where's the Hollow?" Ichigo asked with a hand on Zangetsu's hilt.

"Hey Strawberry head!" a young female voice shouted from nearby. Ichigo turned just in time to be hit hard in the face by a soccer ball.

"Looking for us?" another female voice asked smugly as Rukia calmly flipped her soul pager closed and looked towards the source of the voices. She and Ichigo both saw the Arrancar, Lilynette, Loly, and Menoly. They were each in their specially made Gigai that essentially made them look like they didn't have their masks or facial markings.

Lilynette was wearing a simple white t-shirt with the numbers "1 1/2" on the left sleeve and back, hip hugging blue jean shorts along with a pair of red sneakers with white socks that ran all the way up to her thighs. She also had a pair of light blue sleeve-like gloves running from her wrists all the way to past her elbow like her regular Arrancar attire. Loly was wearing a pink tank top with horizontal white stripes and a pair of baggy white khaki shorts that went down to the knees along with a pair of white tennis shoes and neck less socks. Menoly was wearing white polo shirt with baggy black khakis and black tennis shoes only with white knee socks.

"What are you three doing here?" Rukia asked curiously.

"We heard a rumor that Karin went to the Soul Society without telling us. We heard through Shinji. So what's the deal? Did she go to the Soul Society or not?" Lilynette asked.

"Yeah, she's there on summer vacation with Yuzu." Ichigo replied.

"Huh. And she didn't even bother telling us goodbye." Loly grumbled.

"Ooh she's in for a sound beating when she comes back." Menoly added as she cracked her knuckles.

"That's provided she doesn't comeback a little bit stronger from learning new abilities while she's there." Rukia commented with a smirk as the three Arrancar girls sweat dropped. The three had become good friends with Karin since the LeBlanc incident a year ago. The three were also ferocious on the soccer field and Karin was helping them blend into normal life in the World of the Living. In exchange, they helped Karin grow stronger in using her Hollow mask and Bankai.

"Wait a minute, you three let your spiritual pressure get picked up by our scanners just to draw us out?!" Ichigo asked impatiently.

"Well how else were we going to get you guys out here?" Lilynette asked with her arms crossed; unaware that the former Tercera Espada had Sonido'd in behind them.

"You could have just walked up to the front door and knocked." Nel said with a cold stare.

"I told you we should have just knocked." Menoly said as Loly glared at her sister.

"Shut up Menoly. No one asked you anyway." Loly grumbled.

"Sorry about disturbing you Neliel, but…wait a minute…this is strange." Lilynette said as a curious look swept her face. The Arrancar and former Espada were the only ones who referred to Nel as Neliel, her full first name.

"What is it Lilynette?" Nel asked curiously.

"I sense another Spiritual Pressure, one that feels eerily familiar." Lilynette said as Loly and Menoly looked at her curiously.

"You sense it too?" they both asked curiously.

"It might be Hanataro Yamada's. You met him last year so it might be his spiritual pressure." Rukia said as Menoly shook her head.

"No, I recognized his the moment we arrived. This Spiritual Pressure is different, and curiously familiar." Menoly said as the other two nodded in agreement.

"Look we've got work to get back to and a member of my squad to try and find, so if you don't mind?" Ichigo asked impatiently as the three Arrancar girls both shrugged.

"Whatever. Just tell Karin that the next time she goes to the Soul Society, to let us know in advance okay?" Loly said dismissively before they Sonido'd into thin air. Ichigo then turned and flash stepped back to the clinic with Rukia close behind. Nel however remained in the park with a contemplative look on her face before disappearing in a Sonido.

* * *

**  
Elsewhere in the city…**

In an abandoned and semi-rundown section of the city, inside of a seemingly abandoned warehouse on the edge of town, a very bored blue haired man sat flipping through the channels on a television. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with bright red cuffs on the short sleeves. On the back of the shirt was the number six in the same color red as the cuffs. He also wore a pair of blue jeans and a pair of white tennis shoes. He was the former Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, wearing his Gigai.

"There. Is. Nothing. On." He droned, earning an annoyed look from the Vizard, Hiyori Sarugaki.

"Do you have to say that every five seconds? And slow down I want to see the commercials." Hiyori retorted as the Fraccion, Ggio Vega walked past in his Gigai. He was wearing a bright red button up shirt, white cargo pants and black hiking boots.

"There's always helping out with the renovation, Grimmjow." Ggio said as Grimmjow remained silent then tossed the remote to Hiyori before standing up and stuffing his hands in his pockets in his usual slouching posture.

"It sure beats doing nothing." Grimmjow mumbled as he walked towards the center of the Vizard warehouse. Nearby, Halibel sat reading a novel on what was usually Stark's Lay-z-boy recliner. The former Primera Espada himself was asleep in a hammock loaded down with pillows. The Vizard, Lisa, was reading her erotic Manga in a nearby corner with Sun-Sun. Tesla, Love, Mila-Rose, Apache, Rose, and Kensei were busily helping to renovate the warehouse. Mashiro had been confined to a corner by Kensei because of her constant whining when asked to do things to help. Ggio was carrying over a large crate filled with boxes of nails. Hachigen was meditating quietly to himself and using his Kido to help make sure things went smoothly. Shinji Hirako was nowhere to be seen.

The Arrancar were each in Gigai's that masterfully hid their Arrancar mask fragments, facial markings, and even the number tattoos on the Espada, making them all look genuinely human.

Stark was wearing a classy white jacket with matching pants, along with a light blue button up shirt and black tie. He was also wearing black dress shoes. On his hands were white gloves and on the right glove was printed the number one. Halibel was wearing a gray overcoat, wearing it like a cape, with her arms not in the sleeves and the collar turned up, hiding most of her face. The raincoat was worn buttoned at the top where she wore a white polo shirt with the number three on the right breast. She also wore a pair of blue jeans and black shoes. Tesla was wearing a simple white t-shirt and blue jeans with red sneakers. The blue mark and eye patch on his face was also missing. Tesla had stopped wearing the eye patch months ago. Apache was wearing a blue denim jacket, zipped up all the way with a red handkerchief tied around her neck. She also wore blue jeans that matched. The red marking around her eye was gone too but her different colored eyes remained. She also had a pair of red sneakers on. Mila-Rose wore a spaghetti strap white top with a dark green skirt and sandals. Sun-Sun wore a very stylish red kimono with decorative golden dragon designs on it. Like with her Arrancar form, the sleeves went way past her arms. On her feet were white tabi socks but instead of shoes she had wooden clogs like Kisuke Urahara's. Underneath the Kimono was a simple red tube top and white bellbottoms. Like with the others, her facial markings were gone as well. In essence, she looked almost like a Geisha but without the makeup.

"Hey has anyone seen Stark's Fraccion and those two Numeros?" Grimmjow asked, inadvertently rousing the slumbering Stark.

"Hum? Lilynette's gone? Oh wait, she's back." Stark said as he turned back over in his hammock and went back to sleep. Almost as soon as he did though, the hammock suddenly started spinning horizontally, tying the surprisingly unperturbed Stark up in the hammock's netting. Stark instead sighed calmly but his spiritual pressure started to soar.

"Lilynette." He said softly yet warningly. On cue, Lilynette reappeared and untwisted her Espada/brother, releasing him from the entangled mess. Lilynette, Loly, and Menoly had mischievously been the ones that caused Stark's hammock to spin.

"Where were you three?" Grimmjow asked in a bored tone as Loly and Menoly appeared from behind a pair of concrete posts in the wall.

"Out." Loly replied pointedly. She could then feel a death glare being shot at her from one of the three Espada present. She nervously looked over her shoulder to lock eyes with Halibel.

"Where were you three?" Halibel asked. Before they could answer however, Halibel felt a hand on her shoulder.

"They were trying to see if Karin was available." Nel said as she entered. Almost instantly Halibel's Fraccion approached the former Tercera Espada.

"Neliel, it is good to see you again." Halibel said with a soft yet hidden smile from behind her tall collar. Despite being Nel's successor after the latter was banished from Los Noches, Halibel and Nel were actually good friends. Originally, Halibel was the original Cuatro Espada before Ulquiorra when Nel was the Tercera Espada. Halibel's respect for Nel was so great that when she was promoted to be the third Espada, she refused to be referred to as the Tercera, instead choosing to be called the Tres Espada. Pesche and Dondochakka had been friends with Halibel's Fraccion as well but the two had been killed by Barragan in the resulting yet short lived Arrancar civil war, shortly after Orihime Inoue managed to destroy the Hogyoku with her powers. The civil war resulted in the death of Barragan, Yammy Rialgo, all of Barragan's Fraccion except for Ggio who sided with Stark, Grimmjow, and Halibel, as well as most of the remaining Numeros and other Arrancar. Los Noches itself was left in ruins.

"Neliel, what brings you here?" Grimmjow asked with a smirk.

"Menoly said something earlier that I felt needs to be elaborated upon." Nel said as the three in question looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean?" Lilynette asked.

"You said that you sensed a spiritual pressure that was familiar to you but you couldn't remember who it belonged to. I want to know if you've remembered yet." Nel said as all eyes fell upon the three.

"Well…I remember sensing it around Los Noches on occasion. But I never did find out whose it was. I just kinda guessed it was some Arrancar or Numeros that I hadn't met before." Lilynette replied.

"Yeah same with me." Menoly added.

"Ditto." Loly said.

"Has anyone new come to town at all Lady Neliel? Any new Soul Reapers?" Apache asked respectfully.

"Good question Apache." Halibel said with an approving nod. They didn't count on someone else to provide the answer…

"There is." Shinji said as he walked in silently with his hands in his pockets and a serious expression on his face.

"His name is Arupejio Zaine, a member of Squad Thirteen. His Zanpakuto is a musical type named Kuroseika and he is an old acquaintance of Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki's. He was a member of Squad Three, before Captain Ichimaru's betrayal early last year. He is also a Shinzui-chan, a being born of two souls in the Soul Society, only he was born and raised in the fourteenth Rukongai district before joining the Soul Reaper Academy." Shinji explained as the other Arrancar and Visoreds looked on with stoic expressions. Nel however was perplexed.

"How did you find this out? I haven't sensed your spiritual pressure all day." Nel said as Shinji shrugged.

"You just need to ask the right people. I asked Tatsuki Arisawa this evening about him and she told me everything that I just relayed to you all." Shinji said as Kensei arched a suspicious eyebrow.

"Shinji, I know that look. What do you have up your sleeve?" Kensei asked as Shinji pulled his Zanpakuto from its sheath slightly, gazing at his reflection in the blade.

"I think we need to see how competent a fighter this Arupejio Zaine is, and tomorrow I shall be the one to test him." Shinji said as his Hollow mask formed over his face and his spiritual pressure soared.

Grimmjow grinned at the sight.

"Now this, I'm going to have to watch and see for myself." Grimmjow said as Nel placed a hand on Gamuza.

"Shinji, consider this a friendly piece of advice, you are threatening one of my squad members, albeit a temporary one. Regardless, if you choose to attack him, then you will leave me no choice but to stop you, even if it could result my own destruction." Nel said as Shinji glared at her through the eye slots in his mask.

"_Then perhaps you would be willing to test him in my stead?"_ Shinji's filtered voice asked through the mask.

"I will not attack one of my fellow squad members unless they threaten Ichigo's physical or mental wellbeing in some fashion. I swore a silent oath of loyalty to Ichigo for his protecting me as a defenseless child in Hueco Mundo, and I swore that I would protect him. And by protecting him I mean maintaining his physical and mental health. That is why I protect those close to him as well, because their injury or death would harm him. Arupejio may not be a close or personal friend to Ichigo but as an honorary Soul Reaper, it is my duty to follow orders and to back up those who fight alongside of me. That is why I will not fight Arupejio, and I will not allow you to fight him either. You have yet to give me a reason for wanting to fight him and if you have one I would like to hear it." Nel said calmly. Shinji remained silent with narrowed eyes before he reached up and pulled the mask off his head.

"Very well." Shinji said as he turned away from them and walked slowly into the dark corners of the warehouse, leaving the others with concerned expressions.

Nel however knew that this wasn't over. She knew that Shinji was going to follow through with his plan to attack Arupejio, and she was not going to permit it.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 8.**

_Soul Reaper Illustrated Guide…_

Inside of a small diner in Karakura, Chizuru Honsho sat silently at her booth flipping through the pictures on her cell phone she had collected. Disturbingly, all the pictures were of Orihime, Nel, Rukia, Tatsuki, an old picture of Rangiku Matsumoto, and a few photos of some of the other female students at Karakura High, all in school uniforms. She even had a photo of her teacher as well as Kaichou Kurosaki, who happened to be the School Councilor. She sighed as she flipped between the pictures of Orihime, Nel, and Rangiku. She was very meticulous and arranged the photos in order of bust size, from smallest to largest, starting with Rukia and Tatsuki and leaving Orihime, Rangiku, and Nel in a close tie at the end.

She sighed with despair at not being able to see her beloved Orihime or any of her favorite large breasted loves on a regular basis until the next School Semester. She wondered if she would ever find someone to act as at least a substitute. (A/N: Tell me if you notice the dirty little pun in there)

She was about to leave when the front door opened and in walked four women, one in a blue denim jacket and jeans, one in a spaghetti strap top and short green skirt, one looked like a geisha without the makeup, and the other was a blond with a gray overcoat with the collar turned up and covering most of her face. It wasn't their clothes that Chizuru noticed however. The denim woman and the geisha didn't seem to have much in terms of bust size but the spaghetti strap top and the one in the overcoat however caught her eye, especially the one in the overcoat.

"I just can't seem to find clothes that seem to fit. Pants yes, shirts no. They all seem too tight. Lady Halibel, do you have the same problem?" Mila-Rose asked as Halibel nodded.

"Neliel has the same problem, as does the Inoue girl. I can imagine that the Lieutenant of Squad Ten does too." Sun-Sun said as Apache snickered.

"Well you shouldn't have any problems Sun-Sun. You don't have anything working for you." Apache said with a menacing grin.

"Neither do you." Sun-Sun retorted.

"No, mine are nice and perky, yours are just flat." Apache chuckled.

"And you would know this how?" Sun-Sun asked as Apache's eye twitched.

"Ladies, please. Let's just enjoy our meal." Halibel ordered, silencing the bickering Fraccion.

"Yes, Lady Halibel." They replied in unison. Meanwhile Chizuru was giggling internally as she flipped through, rearranging the photos in her phone again. Now it was a four way tie between Nel, Orihime, Rangiku, and now, Halibel. Sun-Sun and Rukia were tied at the beginning while Apache and Mila-Rose were lost in the middle.

"_(Sigh) What a great day. I need to come back here more often."_ Chizuru said in her mind.

_End._


	9. The Zanpakuto Awaken

Back in the Soul Society, Rangiku was sitting in Karin's room on a chair next to the young Soul Reaper's bed. Karin was asleep now. Her Zanpakuto, Hekireki Megami, lay next to her in its sheath. Yuzu was still asleep as well with her Zanpakuto, Hitoku Kasumi, lying next to her in its sheath as well.

There was a soft knock at the door and Rangiku turned to see Toshiro and Renji peaking in the door.

"Is everything alright? You were being kinda quiet in here." Renji said softly.

"Yeah, she's asleep now. Poor thing was asleep before I even finished tucking her in." Rangiku said as Renji smirked tauntingly.

"I never pictured you as the mothering type Rangiku." Renji snickered. Rangiku was about to retort but Toshiro shushed them both.

"Quiet, you'll wake them." Toshiro whispered.

"Well not Karin at least." A young female voice said from out of nowhere.

"Who said that?" Rangiku asked curiously.

"Psst, down here." The voice said. They all looked down to see a small yellow stuffed bird toy in a blue coat with sleeves reclining on the top of Yuzu's "limited edition Spirit Hunter" duffle bag. It was Lirin in her plushy form.

"Wait a minute, you're that mod soul that helped out with the Bount incident last year." Renji said as Lirin hopped off the bag and nodded.

"Uh-huh. Yuzu brought me along. She wanted me to come with her so that when Karin was out with you, Toshiro, then she would have some company if she was ever alone." Lirin explained as Toshiro realized something.

"Wait, you have the ability to create illusions correct?" Toshiro asked as Lirin nodded.

"Yes sir, and before you ask, I couldn't have caused Karin to see anything last night." Lirin said as Rangiku arched a confused eyebrow.

"How so?" Rangiku asked curiously.

"Well, I wasn't in my body at the time. Yuzu takes me out of my doll body at night and puts my pill in that box there. I remember Yuzu and Karin's aunt putting me in my body this morning before she left and she told me to tell them that she had gone to investigate something at the Institute." Lirin said as Toshiro pondered.

"And you cannot create illusions while in your pill form?" Toshiro asked.

"No sir. I can't do anything in that form." Lirin replied semi-dejectedly.

"It makes no sense. Why would Karin be suddenly seeing things?" Toshiro asked curiously. They then heard a faint thump.

"What was that?" Renji asked as they looked around. They then heard an even louder thump.

"I think it's coming from the floor." Lirin said as they continued looking around. Then Rangiku saw something odd. She saw Karin's Zanpakuto suddenly bounce, hilt first, into the air slightly and then come back down onto the floor with a thump.

"Captain, look! Her Zanpakuto!" Rangiku exclaimed as the sword bounced again but this time a bolt of electricity coursed over the hilt and the sheath before the blade mysteriously popped partially out of the sheath. As soon as it did, a bright flash of electrical energy appeared, causing all four of them to shield their eyes. When they looked back, they saw something that made their eyes widen. It was a young girl about Karin's age with vibrant blue hair that was bound up in a single jagged spike going straight back. She was wearing a white soccer uniform with red shoulder lining and two short blue stripes between the collar and the edge of the shoulder. She also had a pair of cleats on her feet with white socks pulled all the way up to the knees. The socks had a lightning bolt decal on the rims. She also had a pair of stylish yellow tinted sunglasses on her face.

"Phew, I thought I would never get out of there." The girl said as she dusted herself off. Toshiro and Rangiku recognized her instantly.

"Hekireki Megami? How did you gain human form without using the Tenshintai?" Toshiro asked as the girl chuckled. It was the physical spirit of Karin's Zanpakuto.

"Oh come on Toshiro, you should know that all Zanpakuto have the ability to manifest their spirit forms like this. We just normally choose not to most of the time. It tends to leave our wielders a bit defenseless. I only chose to manifest in my human form." Heki said as Renji raised an inquisitive finger.

"Uh, when you say human form?" Renji said as Heki chuckled again.

"I mean that we Zanpakuto usually have at least two forms of appearance. A human form and our true form. For example, this is my human manifestation. My true form is very much like Hyorinmaru's ice dragon only electricity based with metal shoulder pauldrons and metal gloves like when Karin uses my Bankai form. I just prefer my human form because then I can play soccer…and fit inside of buildings without setting them on fire or draining the power." Heki said semi-dejectedly as all three of the Soul Reapers pondered.

"Really?" a familiar voice asked. Everyone turned to see Yuzu sitting up with a smile on her face. She was surprisingly fully dressed for the day.

"Good morning Yuzu, how are you this morning?" Heki greeted with a cheery smile.

"I'm fine thank you." Yuzu replied.

"Yuzu, how much have you heard?" Toshiro asked.

"Oh I've been awake since Karin got up. I've just been a bit lazy this morning." Yuzu replied.

"Well you're certainly entitled Yuzu. From what Hitoku Kasumi tells me, you work your tail off on almost a daily basis." Heki said as Yuzu looked over curiously at her Zanpakuto. She then stood up and picked up her Zanpakuto off the floor.

"Hitoku, can you come out too?" she asked her sword curiously. On cue her sword slid itself out of its sheath slightly, allowing a gray mist to emit from inside the sheath. The mist swirled around for a moment before taking the form of a tall figure wearing a gray cloak with the hood up. The figure turned towards the group, partially revealing the face of a woman, from the tip of her nose down, in her mid-twenties with beautiful blond hair sticking out of the rim of the hood and bare feet. A pair of bright blue eyes could be seen piercing through the shadow of the hood over her face.

"You're Hitoku Kasumi?" Rangiku asked surprised as the woman nodded with a sweet smile.

"Yes, I am. What my sister has told you is true. We Zanpakuto do tend to have two forms, but that is not always the case. For instance this is my only form. My older brother, Zangetsu, has only the one form as well. I also know that Zangetsu's girlfriend, Sode no Shirayuki has only one form also. Our…"aunt" Hensen Tatsujin however has numerous forms because of…"her," shapeshifting abilities. Our human forms however, allow us to fight with a sword and our own abilities more easily when necessary." Hitoku explained.

"Okay, I think I understand why you refer to Ichigo's Zangetsu, and Karin's Zanpakuto the way you did, but why did you refer to Captain Wrangler's Zanpakuto the way you did just now?" Renji asked curiously.

"Because neither of us are sure of Hensen Tatsujin's gender most of the time. We just refer to Tatsujin as a female out of convenience." Heki replied as Hitoku nodded in agreement.

"So that's why, when that Muramasa guy attacked, that our Zanpakuto took a human form instead of the forms we were used to." Renji said.

"Bravo Renji, you're not so dumb after all." A semi-masculine voice said from behind, causing Renji to slump over in annoyance. He turned to see the two human forms of Zabimaru standing behind him. Chimpette had her hands on her hips while Snakey was balancing on his tail with his eyes glued to Hitoku Kasumi. (A/N: The baboon part will be referred to as Chimpette, the snake part as Snakey, and when referring to both at the same time they will be referred to as Zabimaru.)

"Renji, is that, Zabimaru?!" Rangiku asked in an ever failing effort to hold in her laughter. Heki was also failing to keep from laughing.

"No WAY! Zabimaru is that really you?!" Heki asked in disbelief. She didn't notice as Karin let out a groan and rolled over slightly.

"Perhaps we should let Karin rest for the time being. She needs to sleep." Hitoku said as they all nodded in agreement and quickly headed outside, Yuzu with Lirin hanging on her shoulder. They entered into the main room of the manor with the doors opened and then crossed out into the sunlight of the main grounds.

"So you're Zabimaru? I never expected you to be so…so…" Heki said in an effort to keep from laughing.

"Well Heki you're not exactly how I pictured you either." Chimpette said as they noticed that Hitoku was standing in the shade of the main room.

"Hey lady, are you alright?" Snakey asked as Hitoku nodded.

"Yes Zabimaru, I'm fine. I just don't like the sunlight. It's too bright for me." Hitoku replied.

"I was afraid of the dark at one point and that's why Karin and I share a room. I've gotten less afraid of it now since becoming a Soul Reaper. I guess that makes Hitoku Kasumi afraid of the light too." Yuzu said as Hitoku smiled towards her wielder and nodded.

"Oi, Snakey, don't ogle the woman." Chimpette scolded with a disciplinary yank on the chain attached to Snakey's neck and her waist, when she noticed her other half staring straight at the other Zanpakuto.

"Hekireki Megami, why did you decide to manifest yourself before us?" Toshiro asked curiously.

"Well I'd be lying if I said that it was because I was bored. Truthfully I'm just as worried about Karin as much as you guys are. I decided to manifest because I know Karin's mind better than anyone. She wasn't seeing things of her own creation. I believe she was seeing things that we cannot see ourselves." Heki explained as she glanced towards the house.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that what Karin was seeing was real? If that's the case, then what was it she saw, and how is it she can see it and we cannot?" Toshiro pondered.

"Renji, perhaps sticking around to try and see if these things reappear would be a good idea." Chimpette said as Renji looked at her surprised.

"Since when have you been so caring?" Renji asked as Snakey laughed and Chimpette smirked.

"You must have an empty space between your ears Renji." Snakey said as Heki snickered.

"Renji, you have to ask? We're just as concerned about the girl as you are. That's why we appeared. You two became quick friends during that incident last year and she reminds you slightly of a younger Rukia Kuchiki." Chimpette said.

"That's why you go along with her stupid antics." Snakey added, before getting struck by lightning.

"Watch who you're calling stupid, pal." Heki said with a smirk.

"HEY WATCH THE LIGHTNING! THIS CHAIN IS METAL TOO YOU KNOW!" Chimpette yelled as Heki smirked and a soccer ball materialized in her hand.

"I wasn't aiming at you…well I was technically but only a certain half of you." Heki said as Chimpette grinned challengingly. She then held out her hand and in a red burst of energy, Zabimaru's Shikai form appeared in her hand.

"Care to try it again?" Zabimaru asked in unison. Heki grinned and the soccer ball morphed into Heki's Shikai form as well.

"Bring it on monkey butt!" Heki taunted. Renji, Yuzu, Toshiro, and Rangiku were both a bit surprised by the sudden turn of events. Without warning however a thick fog flew in, from inside the manor and a cold chill filled the air followed by what sounded like two swords clashing into each other. When it finally cleared, they saw Hitoku Kasumi standing with her sealed form in hand, pressed against Zabimaru's Shikai, but what they didn't expect was for a tall green haired man in white and blue striped robes to be holding a familiar Zanpakuto against Heki's Shikai as well.

"H-H-Hyorinmaru!" Heki said with a stunned expression.

"Captain Hitsugaya, that's Hyorinmaru?" Renji asked as Toshiro nodded with a proud smile.

"Hekireki Megami." Hyorinmaru said calmly as he sheathed his sealed form.

"H-h-how've ya been?" Heki asked nervously as her Shikai form disappeared in a crackle of electricity. She wasn't nervous from fear as the redness in her cheeks clearly showed. Hyorinmaru looked down at her for a moment before letting a small smile form on his face.

"Ooh I just came to a bad realization." Renji said as Chimpette nodded in agreement.

"Well…Heki must be interested in older men." Chimpette said with a shrug.

"Says the woman with a young boy attached to her by a chain." Rangiku said as Zabimaru smirked at her almost devilishly which made Rangiku a little nervous. However…

"DARLING!" an unexpected voice shouted as a pink blur flew past between Rangiku and Toshiro and attached itself to the unsuspecting Hyorinmaru. What they saw was the large hipped, pink furred, ware-cat that made Rangiku sweat drop.

"Haineko! Give my Captain's Zanpakuto some room to breathe!!!" Rangiku yelled.

"Rangiku, your sword refers to Hyorinmaru as…what again?" Toshiro asked with an annoyed twitch in his eye. The implication was not something he liked at all.

"Aww Rangiku, but he's just so cute!" Haineko purred before getting two feet plowed into her face from a leaping kick by Hekireki Megami.

"HANDS OFF WARE-CAT!!!" Heki growled. Haineko was caught by Hitoku.

"Hello Haineko, getting yourself into mischief again already?" Hitoku asked with her sweet smile.

"Eh I go through this all the time. First it was Tobiume, now it's Hekireki Megami." Haineko replied as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Hekireki Megami, you should return to Karin quickly. While you are not present within Karin's soul, there is a beast within that could break free as well." Hyorinmaru said as Heki gazed up at him confused for a moment before her eyes widened and she disappeared in a flash step.

"What do you mean?" Renji asked confused.

"I mean Karin's inner hollow. Hekireki Megami and Karin's inner hollow are two parts of Karin's soul. When Hekireki Megami is absent from Karin's soul, the inner hollow is left alone to run free. On her own, Karin might or might not be able to control her inner hollow but with the help of her Zanpakuto, she is able to maintain dominance of her mind and body." Hyorinmaru said as Toshiro nodded in agreement.

"She said she had come out so that she could help explain what's going on inside of Karin's soul." Lirin said as Hyorinmaru nodded with a smile.

"That is true. The bond that exists between a Zanpakuto and its wielder is second to none. Granted, sometimes a Zanpakuto's spirit can be manipulated by others, such as Muramasa, but at heart our bonds are nigh unbreakable." Hyorinmaru said. Just then Ikkaku, Yumichika, and a third man arrived.

"We're here with the Squad Four punk and…okay who are these guys?" Ikkaku asked as he saw the Zanpakuto spirits.

"I'll explain later, but for now we have work to do." Toshiro said as the Squad Four member approached. He had long black straight hair with frayed ends that went down to his chest. His skin was a pasty gray and his face was long and thin. Though you couldn't tell due to his robes, but he was also anorexic level thin with long and gnarled fingers. He stood as if in a weak slouch and had an air of death around him. He physically looked and spiritually felt more like a mortician than a healer to everyone around him.

"Fourth Squad, Ninth seat, Shuyou Fushimatsu reporting as ordered, Captain Hitsugaya. I apologize for my tardiness but Captain Unohana was absent and Third seat Lemura is having to issue the assignments." The man said.

"I see. I'm afraid the situation has been rectified however. I apologize for inconveniencing you on a false alarm." Toshiro said as Shuyou nodded understandingly and turned to leave. Ikkaku however was incensed.

"You mean you sent the two of us all the way to the Squad Four med center on a FALSE **ALARM?!?!**" Ikkaku asked in an absolute rage.

"Oi! Can you put a hat on or something, the glare off your head's killing my eyes!" Snakey said as he squinted his eyes. Chimpette laughed and gave her other half a high five.

"Ooh, nice one Snakey." Chimpette commented. However the sudden surge of spiritual pressure caused Zabimaru to regret having said that.

"That…IS…**IT!!!"** Ikkaku roared as he drew his Zanpakuto. He didn't notice however as Hitoku Kasumi closed her eyes and the blue fog suddenly surged out from inside her hood, the end of her sleeves, and out from beneath her robes and created the dense fog.

"Kuroi Kumori." Hitoku said softly and a small pocket of clouds around where Ikkaku was standing turned a vibrant purple.

"Hey! WHAT'S GOING-on?" Ikkaku grunted a moment before the fog suddenly surged back into Hitoku's robes. They all saw Ikkaku just standing with a snarl on his face with his Zanpakuto raised as if he were about to strike like time had frozen for him.

"Can't-'ove!" Ikkaku grunted through his gritted teeth, showing that he was alive.

"Please, let's try to keep things quiet so that Karin can sleep. Besides I abhor violence." Hitoku said as Renji chuckled.

"You know I think that look kinda suits you Ikkaku. Perhaps they should build a statue of you standing that way and put it up at the Squad Eleven barracks." Renji said as Ikkaku's eyes managed to narrow.

"I'll kill you 'or that Renji." Ikkaku growled.

"I assume you paralyzed him correct?" Toshiro asked as Hitoku nodded.

"I would never use my power to kill unless absolutely necessary. He'll be able to move again in an hour or two." Hitoku said as Haineko bumped her hip into Hitoku's.

"Hey, you know how to deal with the guys who want to cause trouble. Wanna go see if we can find us a cute guy Zanpakuto sometime?" Haineko asked as Rangiku face palmed in embarrassment.

"I'm not this way, am I?" Rangiku asked, receiving stares from the other Soul Reapers and Zanpakuto as if asking "You sure you want an answer?"

"I would tag along but I'd only be a drag on you two with Snakey here." Chimpette said as Snakey slithered up next to Hitoku.

"Hey, do you like younger guys?" Snakey asked, causing Hitoku's cheeks to redden slightly. Snakey quickly found himself yanked back by the chain however.

"Alright, playtime is over for you two. The conversation's just getting a bit weird." Renji said as Zabimaru returned to its sealed sword form and was placed back in its sheath.

"It's been weird for a while." Toshiro said as Hyorinmaru returned to his master as well.

"Aww! Darling, wait up!" Haineko called as she attempted to run after him but, Rangiku put a stop to that by forcing her Zanpakuto to return to its sealed form.

"I guess I should be returning as well then. It was nice finally getting to meet all of you." Hitoku said with a courteous bow before returning to her sealed form.

"Um, I want to stay here with Karin, but I don't want to disappoint Captain Unohana by not showing up for my lessons." Yuzu said as Rangiku smiled and turned towards Toshiro.

"Captain, request permission to-." "Permission to escort Yuzu to the Squad Four Barracks, granted Rangiku." Toshiro interrupted.

"I'll stick with Karin. If anything happens I'll find a way to tell you!" Lirin shouted as she leapt over to Renji's shoulder.

"I suppose then, that I shall carry Ikkaku back to the Squad Eleven barracks. Pity we missed the fun." Yumichika said as he picked up the still paralyzed Ikkaku and started carrying him off.

"I'm going to follow my orders from Captain Kuchiki, sir. Are you going to stick around too?" Renji asked as Toshiro looked towards the manor.

"Karin should be alright as long as you are here. I have other matters to attend to. Tell Rangiku when she gets back that my orders are for her to stay here and assist in keeping Karin protected." Toshiro said as he turned towards the Estate entryway.

"Where are you going to be sir?" Renji asked the departing Toshiro, but the Captain said nothing and exited the estate.

"Curious, wouldn't you say?" Lirin asked worriedly.

"Yeah. But he tends to act that way some times." Renji replied.

"The guy needs to lighten up." Snakey said as Zabimaru suddenly reappeared.

"I couldn't agree more Snakey." Chimpette added.

"Why do you two keep popping out like that?!" Renji asked annoyed, as Zabimaru merely grinned wickedly.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 9.**

_Soul Reaper Illustrated Guide._

In the Squad Four Med Center, Isane and Yuzu were walking through the halls when one of the Squad medics burst in.

"AH! Lieutenant Kotetsu! We need help! There's been a horrible accident!" the medic said as Isane and Yuzu hurried outside where a number of injured men were gathered around and being checked by other medics.

"What happened?!" Isane asked.

"Uh well…it all started when these guys were working on installing some new security cameras at the Tenth Division Headquarters. They were installing some external cameras when Lieutenant Matsumoto walked by, a little um…smashed, and staggering a bit. They were on the scaffolding and the two in body casts there were holding the scaffolding steady because some of the parts for it were missing. Well the Lieutenant waves hello, not watching where she's going and stumbles over a small crack." The medic explained.

"Oh dear. Was she hurt?" Isane asked as the medic sweat dropped.

"No but there was a bit of a… (Ahem) spillage issue with her kimono. Well being soused she had no apprehension about standing up first. As a result everyone leaned over to try and get a closer look, and the guys at the bottom let go and the scaffold proceeded to collapse on them." The medic explained as Isane pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. Yuzu was hopelessly clueless.

"Um, Isane, what did Rangiku spill?" Yuzu asked as Isane sweat dropped.

"Uhh, maybe, Captain Unohana should deal with this one." Isane replied nervously.

_End._


	10. Shinji Attacks

It was breakfast time in the World of the Living, and Arupejio was sweating bullets as Captain Soi Fon sat staring at him from across the table, with a cold and calculated stare. Nel was sitting next to him, keeping her senses alert for any sign of Shinji. Hanataro was sitting quietly and nervously, sitting opposite of Nel across the table. Rukia was helping Yoruichi prepare breakfast in the kitchen. The sounds of Ichigo and Isshin's brawling with each other in their usual morning ritual could be heard from next door.

"Umm…C-C-Captain Soi Fon?" Arupejio asked nervously. Soi Fon remained silent and continued staring at him. Soi Fon was in a Gigai and was wearing a simple black, sleeveless shirt and a pair of white khakis.

"What?" Soi Fon's voice asked from behind, causing Arupejio and Hanataro to nearly jump out of their Gigai's.

"WHAT THE HELL?! HOW DID YOU-?!" Arupejio yelped as he saw Soi Fon behind her in Soul Reaper form. She walked around and entered her Gigai.

"Oh." Arupejio said sheepishly.

"Soi Fon, did you just trick that poor boy?" Yoruichi asked as she and Rukia walked in with boxes of cereal, bowls, spoons, a carton of milk, and a basket of fruit.

"Yes Lady Yoruichi, though it was unintentional." Soi Fon replied.

"Why are you apologizing? That just means that my mischievous nature is finally starting to rub off on you after all these years. I'm proud!" Yoruichi said as she sat down next to her former pupil. Rukia sat down next to the recovered Arupejio.

"Are things always this crazy around here Lieutenant?" Arupejio asked as Rukia chuckled.

"You've only been here for at least a full day and you're only now asking that question? That's gotta be a record, wouldn't you say Nel?" Rukia asked but Nel didn't respond, instead remaining silent as she poured a bowl of cereal for herself.

"Nel?" Rukia asked again.

"Hmm? Oh sorry Rukia, I wasn't paying attention." Nel replied as Rukia shrugged.

"Never mind. Oh and Arupejio, you don't have to worry about calling me Lieutenant. Ichigo likes to keep things rather informal around here. Since the squad's so small, there's not much point in addressing Ichigo or myself by our rank. Same goes for you Hanataro." Rukia said as Arupejio and Hanataro both nodded.

"So what's the plan for today?" Arupejio asked as Rukia shrugged.

"Well usually Ichigo, Nel, and Karin go to visit a few friends today but since Karin's gone to the Soul Society, I guess he'll just go alone." Rukia replied.

"Any orders for the rest of us?" Arupejio asked.

"Usually we all just break off into pairs and go on patrol in the city. Yuzu usually goes with me, Chad and Uryu work together, Tatsuki and Orihime work together as well." Rukia said as Nel spoke up.

"Actually I'm not going with Ichigo today. So if you would like to go with me Arupejio, I'd appreciate the company. That way Hanataro can go with Rukia in Yuzu's stead and you can get a tour of the city." Nel suggested as Arupejio blinked and tugged nervously at the collar of his shirt.

"Uh, sure." Arupejio replied.

"So Captain Soi Fon, how long will you be staying?" Rukia asked.

"I'm leaving after breakfast Lieutenant, after I get a reply to Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Abarai's question." Soi Fon replied. She had only stayed overnight at Yoruichi's request, and Soi Fon would never refuse her former mentor.

"Pity you can't join Arupejio and I on patrol Captain Soi Fon." Nel commented. She silently hoped that she could convince the Second Division Captain to join her and Arupejio on patrol. Soi Fon looked at her surprised.

"I am humbled by your invitation Arrancar, but I cannot. I've already stayed longer than I should have. I really need to get back to the Soul Society and make sure things are in order." Soi Fon said.

"But if you're looking for someone else to join you then would you mind if I played tag along?" Yoruichi asked as Nel mentally rejoiced. She knew that Shinji and Yoruichi had prior history and that Shinji would possibly be less likely to attack if he saw Yoruichi with them. Besides she was even deadlier than Soi Fon.

"We would be honored by your presence ma'am." Arupejio said with a humble bow.

"Well then, now that that's settled, when do we leave for patrol Rukia?" Yoruichi asked as Rukia shrugged.

"Whenever you're ready I guess." Rukia replied.

"Well then I guess I'll go be getting ready. Soi Fon, be sure to drop by again sometime." Yoruichi said as she turned and headed up the stairs. Soi Fon quickly leapt to her feet and bowed.

"Yes Lady Yoruichi!" she said mid bow. A few minutes later, Ichigo arrived.

"Hey Nel, I'm heading over to the Visoreds place, you want to come with me? I know you and the other Arrancar like being with each other." Ichigo said as Arupejio nearly choked on a spoonful of cereal.

"Other Arrancar?" He asked surprised.

"I'll explain later Arupejio. Sorry Ichigo but actually Yoruichi and I are going to show Arupejio the town while on patrol this morning. The others will understand." Nel said with a smile as Ichigo shrugged.

"Alright then. Rukia, you're in charge, be sure to get me if there's trouble, and all the usual crap." Ichigo droned as Rukia smirked and nodded. He was only reminding her of it because of Soi Fon's presence but truthfully Soi Fon didn't really care.

"Yeah-yeah. I know Ichigo." Rukia replied.

"Oh, Captain Soi Fon, my dad wanted me to tell you he has an answer for you. He'll be waiting in his office in the clinic." Ichigo said before turning.

"Thanks for the message Captain Kurosaki." Soi Fon said with a nod, prompting Ichigo to pause for a moment and then pop Kon's pill form into his mouth, shedding his body and entering his Soul Reaper form.

"Kon, behave." Ichigo said before disappearing in a flash step.

"You got it Ichigo!" Kon replied, rubbing his hands together sinisterly.

* * *

**  
Later…**

Standing near the edge of a tall building downtown, Shinji stood with his Zanpakuto resting on his right shoulder. No normal person could see him and he was doing his best to mask his Reiatsu or at least change it somehow so that Nel wouldn't notice. He did notice however as he felt two familiar spiritual pressures appear behind him.

"What are you two doing here?" Shinji groaned after a moment of silence.

"We're here for the entertainment Hirako. Nothing more." Grimmjow said as he leaned against the base of a cellular tower built into the roof of the building they were standing on. He had ditched his Gigai and was standing in his usual Arrancar form.

"And I'm here just to see you get your butt kicked by that Espada friend of Ichigo's." Hiyori said with a smirk as she stood near Grimmjow with her arms crossed.

"Fine, but don't get in my way." Shinji said as he sensed the spiritual pressure of his prey approaching. He also could sense Nel's nearby plus another that made him arch a curious eyebrow.

"That's interesting, she brought Shihoin along. No matter, Yoruichi doesn't normally get involved until she believes that there is a genuine threat." Shinji said as Hiyori and Grimmjow exchanged glances.

"Want to snag some good seats before the fireworks begin?" Hiyori asked as Grimmjow grinned.

"Lead the way snaggletooth." He said as they both disappeared in a flash step and Sonido, respectively.

Shinji looked down into the empty street below and saw Nel, Yoruichi, and Arupejio walking along down the sidewalk looking around curiously. He knew that Yoruichi probably suspected something by now due to her keen senses and instincts. His beliefs were confirmed when Yoruichi suddenly started masking her Reiatsu, standard procedure for a member of the Punishment Force.

On the street below, Nel noticed the sudden change as well.

"Yoruichi? Something wrong?" Nel asked, playing dumb. She knew what Shinji knew, that Yoruichi had gotten suspicious.

"There's something concerning with this route. I could tell we passed through a low leveled Kido barrier a moment ago. It wouldn't harm anyone but it was enough to instill a sense of apprehension about passing through into this area of town into a normal human." Yoruichi said as Nel donned a green fingerless glove with the skull insignia on the palm. Since she was technically a Hollow, albeit a highly evolved one, she couldn't use Gikongan like the other Soul Reapers since the Gikongan were simply modified souls and she would digest them like a hollow would a normal soul.

"Um, is something going on?" Arupejio asked as he reached for his Soul Pager/IPod but saw nothing on the read out.

"Keep your guard up, I think we've walked right into what will likely become a battleground." Nel said as Yoruichi glanced at the Tercera Espada.

"You know something we don't, don't you Nel?" Yoruichi asked as Nel shed her Gigai and nodded. She drew Gamuza and stayed close to Arupejio.

"Shinji! You can come out now!" Nel shouted down the street. On the nearby rooftop, Shinji's eyes narrowed and his mask started forming on his head. Without warning, Nel spun around just in time to parry a fierce blow from Shinji.

"So you decided to do what I warned you against Shinji." Nel said as she pressed the back of Gamuza's blade to her open left palm, the same stance she would adopt when she was about to release her Zanpakuto.

"_Fortunately Nel, I came prepared."_ Shinji's filtered voice said as he quickly leapt forward with his Zanpakuto raised. Nel quickly dropped her release stance and parried but Shinji quickly shoved a small white cube against her chest. Nel's eyes widened at the sight of the cube which started to glow with bright yellow light. Shinji flash stepped away just as a towering pillar of yellow light encircled Nel inside.

"Caja Negacion!" Nel exclaimed as she realized that she had successfully been trapped within an impenetrable barrier.

"Shinji! What the hell are you up to?!" Yoruichi asked as she appeared next to where Shinji was.

"_You should know why I'm doing this Yoruichi. I'm not the only one who knows."_ Shinji replied as he glanced towards the completely confused yet battle ready Arupejio. Yoruichi's eyes narrowed at the Vizard in response.

"Don't do what I think you're going to do Shinji." Yoruichi said warningly. Shinji then glared at her and turned his blade towards her. Yoruichi quickly dodged out of the way but Shinji had prepared for her too. Without warning another Negacion erupted up from the ground around where Yoruichi had landed, trapping her as well.

"Damn you Shinji!" Yoruichi growled.

"Arupejio! RUN!!!" Nel shouted, but Arupejio stood his ground.

"I don't know who or what you are, but I've never abandoned my team and I'm certainly not starting today." Arupejio said as he drew Kuroseika.

"_Good. I didn't feel like having to chase you today."_ Shinji said as he rested his Zanpakuto on his shoulder and started approaching Arupejio.

"Then perhaps introductions are in order. I am Arupejio Zaine, Fourth seat of Squad Thirteen of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads." Arupejio said as Shinji continued to approach.

"_And I am Shinji Hirako, former Captain of Squad Five. But I believe that you already know who I am." _Shinji said as Arupejio's eyes widened.

"The former Squad Five Captain?! Impossible! The only Captain of Squad Five that I've ever heard of was Captain Aizen…but he's a traitor as well!" Arupejio said.

"_Aizen was my lieutenant one hundred and eleven years ago. He betrayed me first by transforming me into this wretched hybrid of a Hollow and Soul Reaper, causing myself and several others who suffered the same fate to be banished from the Soul Society!"_ Shinji said as Arupejio looked at him concerned.

"Then why are you after me? What have I done to incur your anger?" Arupejio asked as Shinji remained silent for a moment as if contemplating his answer.

"_You were once the third seat of Squad Three, under Captain Ichimaru. So I have my doubts about your loyalty to the Soul Reapers. Tell me Shinzui-chan, do you remember your birthday? Your parents?" _Shinji asked as Arupejio stepped back in shock.

"I don't have any memories of them! And if you do, I beg of you to tell me what you know!" Arupejio shouted as Shinji raised his Zanpakuto with the blade held horizontally across him and his fist aimed straight at Arupejio.

"_That depends…"_ Shinji said. Arupejio arched a confused eyebrow before watching in disbelief as a glowing red orb of energy started forming a mere inch in front of Shinji's fist.

"…_on if you can defeat me or not." _Shinji said as he fired a Cero at him. Arupejio managed to dodge the attack and fly in with his sword raised. Shinji spun quickly and parried the blow. Arupejio watched in shock as Shinji's blade started to cut through Kuroseika.

"Sing for me! KUROSEIKA!!!" Arupejio shouted as his Zanpakuto morphed into the battle axe/keytar hybrid and the two launched away from each other. Arupejio quickly started playing the keytar and a guitar riff could be heard suddenly.

"If you're going to attack me! Then be warned, that I will not go down without a fight!" Arupejio said over the music. He then stopped playing for a brief moment, letting things go silent, before aiming the spear head at Shinji who arched a curious eyebrow. Arupejio then pressed hard against the keys, causing a deafening blast of what sounded like a Pipe Organ to be heard and glowing green measures of music flew from the opening in the spear and straight at the Vizard. Shinji managed to cut through the measure mere seconds before it hit him head on.

Arupejio started playing a fierce melody on the keyboard, causing unending measures of music to fly at his Vizard opponent. Shinji evaded the attacks, allowing the stream of measures to crash into the surrounding structures. Shinji then flash stepped into thin air and reappeared above the unsuspecting Arupejio. Fortunately the Soul Reaper spun around with the weapon held like an axe, just in time to block the blow. Unfortunately, with the keys on the keytar not being pressed, the music stopped.

"_Impressive. But it's not enough. Perhaps you should have stayed home making tea instead."_ Shinji said as Arupejio's eyes widened in surprise. Shinji pressed his blade against Arupejio's with only one hand. He proceeded to deliver a devastating punch to Arupejio's stomach, sending him flying into a nearby building at the corner of the street.

"ARUPEJIO!!!" Nel shouted worriedly.

"Nel, do you know of any way to get out of this thing?" Yoruichi asked.

"The Espada used the Caja Negacion to discipline their Fraccion. I know that there's a way to deactivate it from the inside but it takes a long time for even the most powerful Espada. The easiest way to escape is for someone to deactivate it from the outside." Nel explained quickly. Shinji was standing in the middle of the street, staring at the cloud of dust where Arupejio had crashed.

"Then we can only hope that someone comes to give him a hand, otherwise Arupejio's toast." Yoruichi said Nel nodded. Arupejio was hopelessly outmatched by Shinji's power. Up on the roof of a nearby apartment building sat Hiyori and Grimmjow.

"Geez, Shinji isn't going easy on the guy. Firing a Cero right away, that's pretty bold of him." Hiyori said as Grimmjow nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Even with only one hand I could beat Ichigo when he was using his Bankai. But I couldn't defeat Shinji. That poor kid has no chance. Why is Shinji so fired up to kill this guy anyway?" Grimmjow asked curiously as Hiyori shrugged.

"I dunno. I have no clue what goes on in the idiot's mind." Hiyori said as she glanced down over the side.

"On the other hand," she said as she turned back with a sinister smirk on her fanged face, "I think we have some new contenders."

"Oh?" Grimmjow asked as he leaned forward and grinned at what he saw.

Shinji approached the injured Arupejio, his Zanpakuto in hand. Blood was running down the side of the Soul Reaper's face from the left side of his forehead and he was staring defiantly at the Vizard. He glanced over and saw Kuroseika lying just beyond his grasp. Shinji raised his Zanpakuto and pointed it at Arupejio's face.

"_You are young and inexperienced. I would have thought you were better skilled than that."_ Shinji said calmly as Arupejio struggled to maintain consciousness.

"If you had bothered to get to know me personally before you tried to attack me, then you would know that I don't like to fight. I need a reason to fight. Usually that reason is self-defense or in the defense of another." Arupejio said as Shinji's gaze did not waver or show any sign of emotion.

"_It's a pity that we won't have the opportunity to get to know each other then." _Shinji said as he turned his Zanpakuto horizontal to himself again and started charging another Cero. There was suddenly a massive explosion.

"ARUPEJIO!!!" Nel shouted in horror.

"Wait! Look." Yoruichi said as the smoke started to clear and they both saw Shinji standing with widened eyes, staring at a familiar glowing triangle of golden energy between him and the still very much alive Arupejio.

"Hey Hirako!" a familiar voice shouted as Shinji turned just in time to receive a fireball to the face. Yoruichi, Nel, and Arupejio turned to see Tatsuki and Orihime. Orihime had her hands pressed to her hair clips and Tatsuki's arms and shoulders were on fire with glowing orange flames that didn't seem to harm her clothes at all.

"Orihime, you take care of Zaine, I'll deal with Shinji." Tatsuki said as she dropped into a fighting stance and the flames around her grew to a new size and turned blue. Shinji looked at the two with widened eyes. He honestly hadn't counted on the two of them interfering and it was going to cost him.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 10.**

_Soul Reaper Illustrated Guide…_

Crouching outside behind a local bath house, Kon was snickering to himself, rubbing his hands together.

"_Ah this is it. I'll finally get a glorious glance at a whole bunch of passageways to the Valley of the gods!"_ Kon snickered mentally as he scurried up to the brick wall and pulled a loose brick from the wall, allowing a wave of steam to escape. He peeked inside and sweat dropped at what he saw. He saw a pair of angry looking eyes glaring back at him.

"Eh-heh, sorry." Kon said as he replaced the brick before running like the wind with his enhanced legs. Inside the bath house however, a woman sat forward with a towel wrapped around her and glanced at the back wall curiously.

"Something wrong?" another woman asked curiously.

"I don't know really. Say did I show you guys the new tattoo I got on my back?"

_End_


	11. Intervention

Shinji was surprised at the sudden arrival of Tatsuki and Orihime. He stood there with his mask still over his face, standing in disbelief at Tatsuki.

"_I thought we were on the same side here Tatsuki."_ Shinji said as the flames on Tatsuki's back and arms grew larger, still not even singeing her clothes. Orihime stood next to her friend with her hands held nervously to the hairclips on the sides of her head. The triangular shield still hovered over the equally as surprised Arupejio.

"When you came to me yesterday, I suspected that you had something planned. I said that there was something about Arupejio that I didn't like, that didn't mean that I was going to let you get away with whatever it was you were planning Shinji. I'm no Vizard and I know that at the present time, I cannot defeat you with my powers, but I know that I can at the very least, slow you down." Tatsuki said as Shinji let his Spiritual Pressure skyrocket. The shear pressure from it would have been enough to paralyze a normal person but Orihime and Tatsuki remained physically unfazed but Orihime was noticeably more apprehensive. Tatsuki however narrowed her eyes at the Vizard.

"Have I ever told you how much I like challenges?" Tatsuki asked with a smirk as the flames completely engulfed her arms, legs, and body. The orange flames even began turning blue and finally sparks of electricity started appearing at random spots in the air around her. Orihime even had to step away from her due to the heat.

Without warning, Tatsuki leapt forward with her right fist reared back to her right side. She then quickly thrust it forward about halfway from where she was standing to where Shinji stood. The result was a large blue fireball heading straight at the Vizard. Shinji gave a swing of his Zanpakuto, dispersing the fireball with ease. He reared his sword back for a return swing but before he could…

"Santen Kesshun! I REJECT!" Orihime shouted as the triangular shield formed between Shinji and Tatsuki, stopping Shinji from dealing a potentially lethal blow to her. Tatsuki smirked at him through the shield. Orihime seized the opportunity to run over towards Arupejio just as Tatsuki squatted down slightly with both of her fists held parallel near her shoulders. She then leapt up and fired a massive flurry of fireballs into the air that flew up and then started flying back down, causing Shinji to flash step out of range and reappear nearby in the air. Orihime quickly set about using her "Soten Kisshun" to heal Arupejio's injuries.

"Orihime? What's going on? What are you doing?" Arupejio asked weakly.

"We're helping you out. Shinji is a friend but something's wrong with him I think. But you're one of us, and I would feel guilty if we didn't help." Orihime explained quickly as Arupejio reached for his Zanpakuto but couldn't quite reach it.

"But you won't stand a chance against him. The three of us combined can't take him on. His spiritual pressure is just too great." Arupejio said as Orihime grasped the neck on Kuroseika and pulled it over closer to Arupejio. Their hands touched as Arupejio grasped the neck. For a brief moment their eyes locked. The few seconds seemed like an hour before Orihime let go and helped Arupejio to his feet.

"Thanks for the help Orihime, now let's see if we can live long enough for someone to find us." Arupejio said as he held Kuroseika and quickly slammed his fingers down onto the keys, sending out a deafening Organ sound and started playing another fierce melody, causing another unending green measure of music towards Shinji. Tatsuki had mostly been keeping Shinji occupied, dodging his strikes and hurling fireballs back at him. She was able to fly thanks to her powers as well, bringing the fight into the sky above the city. Nel and Yoruichi were watching silently from the sidelines within the Caja Negacion.

When Shinji heard the music start playing he narrowed his eyes and in a single move, grabbed Tatsuki by the throat and hurled her down towards the ground where she hit in a small cloud of smoke. He then turned his attention to Arupejio. Orihime was unsure of what to do. Either protect Arupejio with her shield or run and assist Tatsuki.

"Orihime, go to her. I can handle him alone." Arupejio said stoically as he started glowing with eerie green spiritual energy, which caused Orihime and Nel to widen their eyes in surprise at the sudden spike in his Spiritual Pressure. Orihime complied and ran to Tatsuki's side. Shinji narrowed his eyes again and raised his Zanpakuto.

"_I was correct."_ Shinji said to himself as he rocketed forward but Arupejio continued playing, creating a swirling barrier of the green measures around him. Shinji was mere inches from the barrier when they were both engulfed in a massive explosion.

Nel, Orihime, and an injured Tatsuki each looked at the sight in horror while Yoruichi looked unperturbed. When the smoke cleared, it showed that Shinji's mask had shattered and Arupejio's barrier had vanished. They stood staring at each other for a while before blood suddenly sprayed from Arupejio's left side and he toppled onto his back. He was still alive and conscious but gravely injured.

"Tell me something Zaine. Why are you here?" Shinji asked. Arupejio grimaced and coughed up some blood before attempting to answer.

"Because…of my…orders." He replied.

"Whose orders? The Soul Society's?" Shinji asked as Arupejio's eyes narrowed angrily. Before he could say anything, a tall blue, vertical wave of energy flew through between them, causing Shinji to quickly reform his mask mere seconds before the wave hit in a massive explosion.

When the smoke cleared there was a large deep crevice in the ground between them and Shinji was standing straight as a board with his Zanpakuto raised in a defensive stance.

"Shinji! Back off." A familiar voice said through the drifting smoke. Nel instantly sensed a set of very familiar spiritual pressures mere seconds before the Negacion around her disappeared along with the one around Yoruichi.

"Lady Neliel, are you alright?" Apache asked humbly as she, Mila-Rose, and Sun-Sun appeared in a Sonido and knelt down before her.

"I'm fine, but is Arupejio alright?" Nel asked as the three Fraccion smirked and turned towards the smoke. Shinji's eyes narrowed as he caught a glimpse of two figures in the smoke. He knew exactly who it was. On the top of the building, Hiyori looked mildly concerned while Grimmjow was smirking down at the sight.

"Sure took them long enough. Now the question is, what's Shinji going to do now?" Grimmjow asked as Hiyori remained silent in thought. Back on the field, Arupejio turned weakly and saw, much to his surprise, Ichigo and another woman he didn't recognize but she was certainly well built. She was tall with short blond hair save for a few braids. She had a pair of baggy white pants and a white, long sleeved jacket that exposed her midriff. The collar on the jacket was also very tall, hiding her mouth and nose from sight.

"Halibel." Orihime whispered in awe of the Tres Espada's arrival.

"Ichigo. I wondered if you would show up." Shinji said as Ichigo and Halibel approached.

"When Halibel, the Visoreds, and the Arrancar all told me about what you were planning I didn't waste any time getting here. What I want to know is…why?" Ichigo asked as Shinji's eyes narrowed and he remained silent.

"Neliel, are you alright?" Halibel asked as Nel nodded.

"I'm fine Tia, no harm done to me at least." Nel said as she drew Gamuza and Halibel reached for the zipper at the base of her top, slowly unzipping it and revealing the number three tattoo on the left side of her right breast. (A/N: Imagine Halibel's Anime style attire and her manga style mask fragments.) The sight of the number three tattoo made Arupejio's eyes widen in shock. He knew Nel was the Tercera Espada but seeing Halibel with the same number confused him a lot. Halibel then reached for her Zanpakuto, Tiburon, and drew it from its sheath.

"Uh-oh." Apache said as she and Mila-Rose helped to carry Tatsuki to safety.

"What's wrong?" Tatsuki asked confused.

"Whenever Lady Halibel unzips her top to show her number, that usually means that she's liable to release her Zanpakuto." Mila-Rose said as Halibel glanced towards Ichigo.

"You know his fighting style better than I do. I'll follow your lead." Halibel said as Ichigo nodded and pointed his Zanpakuto at Shinji.

"Shinji, this is your last warning. Back away from a member of my team." Ichigo said as Shinji raised his mask towards his head.

"_You just don't understand."_ Shinji said through his mask.

"Then make us understand. Tell us what you have against him and maybe we could settle this without any more bloodshed." Ichigo said as Shinji raised his Zanpakuto and aimed it pointed diagonally towards his left shoulder. Ichigo knew instantly what he was going to do and raised his Zanpakuto with a surge of blue spiritual energy.

"BANKAI!" Ichigo shouted less than a second before the sound of metal hitting metal was heard. Everyone was stunned at what they saw. Ichigo had entered his Bankai form, his white haori had seemingly vanished under his black coat. But what surprised all of them was that Ichigo was standing over Arupejio, holding his blade against Shinji's as the latter attempted to deal a final blow against the incapacitated Soul Reaper.

"Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo said as Shinji's eyes narrowed. He then felt another spike in Spiritual pressure from nearby.

"Attack! Tiburon!"

He narrowly avoided being cut in half from a potentially deadly blow from Halibel in her Resurreccion form.

"What in the name of Los Notches is going on?! Halibel released her Zanpakuto?!?! Is she insane?!" Grimmjow asked in complete disbelief. Hiyori then stood up and reached for her Zanpakuto.

"I don't think that she's the crazy one." Hiyori said as Grimmjow turned towards her and was surprised to see the Vizard forming her Hollow mask on her forehead and disappeared in a flash step.

"Well, I guess since she's going nuts, then I might as well join in the party." Grimmjow said with a grin as he drew Pantera and Sonido'd down to the battlefield. The battle had taken to the sky over the town and Shinji was doing his best to dodge the attacks of Ichigo's Bankai and Halibel's Resurreccion. He then grimaced as he heard…

"Declare, Gamuza."

Suddenly Nel appeared in her Resurreccion form and hurled her lance at the renegade Vizard. Shinji narrowly managed to dodge only to hear unexpectedly…

"Grind! Pantera!"

Instantly he dodged a Desgarron from the Sexta Espada who was grinning the whole time.

"Grimmjow?! Where did you come from?!" Ichigo asked surprised.

"I've been watching the whole fight; I just now decided to join in, Ichigo." Grimmjow replied as the three Espada and one Soul Reaper Captain regrouped.

"Shinji! It's four against one! Give up already!" Nel shouted as Shinji paused. He then glanced towards the ground where Orihime was healing Arupejio once again with Yoruichi standing guard and glaring back up at him. Without warning, Shinji's chest appeared to explode. When the smoke settled, they all were shocked to see a hole ripped through Shinji's chest. Shinji then fell dead towards the ground. Behind him stood Hiyori with her mask over her face. She had fired a Bala through him at point blank range.

"Hiyori?!" Ichigo asked in shock. Even the three Espada were surprised.

"_That wasn't Shinji."_ Hiyori said calmly as they all arched curious eyebrows. Yoruichi seemed to be the only one other than Hiyori herself that wasn't surprised by Hiyori's declaration.

"What do you mean? How as that not Shinji?!" Ichigo asked as Hiyori turned towards the building that she and Grimmjow had been watching from. She then pointed over towards it. When everyone turned around, their eyes widened to see Shinji, alive and well, with Kisuke Urahara. Both were waving innocently.

"What the hell?! Shinji?!" Ichigo asked in disbelief as both the Vizard and the former Squad Twelve Captain walked through the air towards them.

"Had you all fooled didn't I?" Shinji asked with a sly grin.

"But…how?!" Nel asked.

"Pretty fancy huh? A remote controlled Gigai. One of my latest inventions. I designed it so that it can perfectly imitate another person's Spiritual pressure and personality as well as fighting style. So far though, I even installed a device that makes a fake Cero. The only thing I was lacking for the Gigai was a Zanpakuto. However I managed to create a fake Zanpakuto made of a special formula that causes only slight paralysis and the illusion of blood. It's a nice little concoction that after a few seconds creates a burst of what looks like blood. But really it's strawberry jam. Pretty convincing isn't it?" Kisuke explained as the four all sweat dropped. About that time the recovered and obviously very annoyed Arupejio hovered up to the same level as the others.

"Well it sure felt real to me…and the blood I coughed up…what would that be?" he asked as Kisuke scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Well that's a bit of a little kink that I can't seem to work out with the fake Zanpakuto. Apparently it causes whoever gets hit with it to cough up blood." Kisuke said as he hid behind his fan. Suddenly he got kicked in the face by an enraged Hiyori.

"YOU IDIOT!!! I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR FREAKING US ALL OUT LIKE THAT!!!" Hiyori shrieked.

"It was all for a purpose Hiyori." Shinji said as he picked his nose with his pinky…that is before Hiyori punched him in the face as well, causing him to nose bleed.

"SAME GOES FOR YOU DUMBASS!!!" Hiyori shrieked again.

"Then what about Tatsuki's injuries? Why did you harm her?" Ichigo asked as Kisuke and Shinji exchanged confused glances.

"Perhaps the Gigai needs more work. Gotta work out those bugs you know." Kisuke said as Arupejio quickly lurched forward and kicked Kisuke in the crotch. Much to everyone's surprise however Kisuke didn't look to be in agony at all, instead it was Arupejio who looked to be in pain.

"YEOWWWWWW!!!" Arupejio yelped as he hopped on one foot while cradling the one he kicked with.

"I probably should have warned you about that. I swear he wears a titanium cup or something under there." Hiyori said as Arupejio whimpered.

"Now she tells me." He groaned.

"So wait a minute…I'm even more confused now. You used a Gigai to attack Arupejio…for what purpose?" Ichigo asked as Shinji grinned.

"Simple. To test his strength. He is a Shinzui-Chan so his spiritual pressure had to be tested. He proved a little theory of ours correct when he used such an interestingly high Spiritual Pressure. He's almost as strong as you Ichigo in terms of strength, but he can't control it as well as you can." Shinji explained.

"So you went through all of that just to test his strength?!" Ichigo asked in disbelief.

"We had to make it convincing otherwise he wouldn't take the battle seriously. Shinji slipped up slightly by declaring to the rest of the Visoreds and Arrancar while Nel was there, that he planned on testing Arupejio's strength. But we still got the results we were looking for." Kisuke explained. Ichigo then stormed up to the shopkeeper and dealt him a painful blow to the face with Zangetsu's hilt.

"Damn it! Give me fair warning next time! I've got jurisdiction here and now I'm probably going to be getting calls from the Soul Society asking what the hell was going on here!" Ichigo freaked angrily.

"That was pretty stupid of you Kisuke." Yoruichi said as she appeared in a flash step.

"Very stupid." Halibel said before she and Nel turned and Sonido'd back towards the ground with Grimmjow close behind.

"Which brings up a topic…ARE THOSE ESPADA?!?!" Arupejio asked in disbelief.

"Huh? I thought you knew." Ichigo said as Arupejio's eye twitched.

"I never knew anything! I only knew about Nel and that was from what Captains Ukitake, Hitsugaya, and Unohana told me before I came here!" Arupejio shrieked.

"Then perhaps I should introduce you." Ichigo said with a smirk. His Bankai form was slowly fading away, allowing his haori to reappear and his Zanpakuto was returning to normal as well.

"Do what?" Arupejio asked startled. He swore he hadn't heard right. Ichigo smirked and grabbed him by the arm before flash stepping down to the ground where the others were.

"Hey Halibel, thanks for letting me know about Shinji." Ichigo said as Halibel gave him a silent nod over her shoulder. She was reentering her Gigai at the moment, as was Grimmjow, Nel, Apache, Mila-Rose, and Sun-Sun. Hiyori was busily beating the crap out of Kisuke and Shinji, Tatsuki had recovered nicely thanks to Orihime, and Yoruichi was walking up towards Ichigo.

"I think I'm going to go back the house for now Ichigo. I've had enough excitement for one day. Besides, your aunt left a grocery list." Yoruichi said as Ichigo smirked and nodded.

"Thanks again Lady Yoruichi. I appreciate the help." Arupejio said with a bow, causing Yoruichi to chuckle.

"Zaine you don't have to call me Lady Yoruichi, that's what Soi Fon calls me. Just call me Yoruichi, or as Ichigo calls me sometimes…lover." Yoruichi purred with a mischievous smile. She flash stepped out of the way just as Ichigo took an enraged swing at her with the wrapped up Zangetsu.

"DAMN IT STOP DOING THAT!!!" Ichigo shouted as Yoruichi laughed and then flash stepped away.

"Do you really-?" "Shut up!" Ichigo yelled, interrupting Zaine. Ichigo then reached in his pocket and flipped open a cell phone. He hit a button on the speed dial and waited a moment. Instead he got the answering machine.

"Hey Rukia, I'm going to take Arupejio over to the Vizard place for a while and introduce him to everyone else. I'll see ya back at home." Ichigo said as he flipped the phone closed.

"You're serious about this? Me meet all the Espada who could potentially kill me?" Arupejio asked as Ichigo gave him another smirk.

"Relax. These guys are like Nel and are on our side. I wouldn't intentionally lead you to your death, no Captain would…though I probably can't say the same for Aizen." Ichigo said as Arupejio gave a chuckle.

"Yeah." Arupejio said as he fell in step after Ichigo as the two of them, plus all three of the present Espada, Halibel's Fraccion, Hiyori, Tatsuki, and Orihime headed for the Vizard Warehouse, leaving Shinji and Kisuke behind. The two weren't alone for long as Yoruichi reappeared nearby.

"Your little explanation may have fooled the others, but I want to know one thing…did it work?" Yoruichi asked as Shinji's grin turned into a scowl and Kisuke pulled the hat down over his eyes.

"Indeed. He was here for a moment, watching the spectacle. About the time when the boy's spiritual pressure started climbing, I detected his presence. It vanished the second Halibel and her Fraccion arrived. The Negacion blocked Nel's senses as well, so she wouldn't have been able to see him either." Kisuke said with a serious tone as Yoruichi scratched her chin.

"Then I suppose that means he doesn't know about what's going on in the Soul Society." Yoruichi said as Shinji glanced towards the road where the others had left.

"I'm not going to hold my breath." Shinji said as he started off down the road.

"Kisuke, thanks again for pulling me out of the fire back there. Any longer and I would have been dead. Against Ichigo, and three Espada, I didn't have a prayer." Shinji said as Kisuke picked up the fake Shinji which proceeded to deflate like a balloon.

"No problem." Kisuke said as he turned and started walking away, but from atop a nearby building stood a tall figure with a smirk on his face.

"I wouldn't hold my breath either." a deep and soothing voice said before disappearing in the blink of an eye.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 11.**

_Soul Reaper Illustrated Guide…_

Rukia and Hanataro were walking downtown with no particular route in mind. Hanataro paused when he saw a store that caught his eye. He looked in at it with curiosity written on his face. Rukia noticed and smirked.

"It's called a GameStop." Rukia said, startling Hanataro.

"Huh? Oh sorry. I just saw this store and I wondered what kind of store it was." Hanataro said as Rukia chuckled.

"Relax Hanataro. It's patrol. Yuzu and I slack off all the time. If you want to go in then let's go in." Rukia said as Hanataro scratched his chin thoughtfully. A few minutes later Hanataro emerged from inside, carrying a pair of large bags under his arms. Rukia, who had just checked her phone messages, noticed and was startled by the number of bags.

"What did you buy Hanataro? The whole store?" Rukia asked.

"Oh no. I just bought a few things that looked interesting. I have a lot of money saved from my paycheck so I could afford just about anything in there." Hanataro explained as he let Rukia look in his bags.

"You bought all that for yourself?" Rukia asked as Hanataro shook his head.

"No-no, I'm sending it to Captain Unohana." Hanataro replied as Rukia blinked surprised.

_Later in the Soul Society…_

"Captain, there's a package for you. It's from Seventh Seat, Hanataro Yamada in the World of the Living." Isane said as she entered with a large box.

"Oh my, what has Hanataro sent us? Such a thoughtful boy. Always thinking of others." Unohana said as she pulled an old unused scalpel from her desk drawer and carefully cut the tape off the box with grace and skill. She opened the lid and glanced inside with Isane peering in too.

"What is it?" Isane asked as Unohana smiled.

"I know just what to do with it." She said as she reached into the box.

_A little later…_

Yasochika Lemura approached the door to his Captain's office with some paperwork in hand. He then heard what sounded like number of hollowed out wooden blocks hitting the floor coming from inside.

"Very good Isane." Unohana could be heard saying.

"Thank you Captain." Isane replied as Yasochika peeked through the door and saw something he never expected. Unohana with a strange rectangular white device in her right hand facing a flat plasma screen television. There was a strange rectangular box sitting on a shelf beneath the television. The television had the cartoonish image of a character in white with black hair holding a white round ball in its cartoon hands. Isane noticed Yasochika and opened the door a little more.

"Ah, third seat Lemura, care to join us in enjoying Hanataro's present to us from the World of the Living? Oh I didn't notice you were here Captain Zaraki. I'm sorry." Unohana said sweetly as Lemura sweat dropped and looked up to see the Eleventh Squad Captain standing over him.

"You can make it up by trying to beat me at this!" Kenpachi said as he held up what looked like a Guitar but with no strings and four colored buttons on the neck. After that, there were official competitions between Squad Four and other Squads to see who could win at various games on Captain Unohana's Nintendo Wii.

_End._


	12. Lunch at the Kuchiki Manor

In the Soul Society, Renji sat silently to himself on the porch. Rangiku hadn't returned yet and Lirin had gone back in with Karin. Fortunately he wouldn't be alone for long.

"Lieutenant Abarai?" a familiar voice asked. Renji turned and saw Angela standing in the entryway of the estate grounds.

"Oh it's you. What do you want?" Renji asked.

"I asked my Lieutenant where Karin was and he said that she would probably be here. But I'm beginning to wonder if he played me for a fool or something." Angela said as she entered the estate grounds.

"Actually you found the right place, but Karin's not in any mood for guests. She couldn't get any sleep last night so she's catching up right now." Renji said as Angela looked around the estate grounds in awe.

"You mean that Karin lives here?" Angela asked as Renji chuckled.

"She's a member of the Kurosaki clan. One of the four noble clans in the Soul Society. She's just staying here with her sister and Aunt for the summer." Renji said as Angela blinked.

"She must be pretty well off then. Her allowance must be more than a whole year's salary for you." Angela said. Before Renji could retort however…

"Actually I have to get money through my dad." Karin said as she trudged groggily out from the back.

"Well-well-well, look what decided to get up." Renji said with a smirk.

"Give me a break Renji, I'm still tired as hell." Karin grumbled.

"Sorry you couldn't sleep well last night Karin." Angela said as Karin waved off her apology.

"No need to apologize, you didn't have anything to do with it…did you?" Karin asked as Angela fidgeted for a moment before Karin chuckled.

"I'm just messing with ya Angela, lighten up." Karin said as her stomach growled.

"You haven't eaten all day. You're probably starving." Renji said as he stood up.

"I don't suppose that you happen to know where some good place to eat would be. Yuzu was telling me that the cupboards were kinda bare." Karin said as Renji sweat dropped.

"Well not really. There are some tea shops in Rukongai but I don't know about in the Seireitei. If there is, then I haven't heard of it." Renji said. Just then a Soul Reaper man appeared in a flash step. He was older looking than Renji, about in his late thirties to early forties, but he had short blond hair with long sideburns. His left eye was red and his right was green.

"Lieutenant Abarai, Captain Kuchiki asked me to deliver this message to you sir." The Soul Reaper said as he handed Renji a folded piece of paper. Renji smirked towards the man.

"Captain Kuchiki has you playing messenger boy eh Abura? " Renji smirked as the man's eye twitched.

"I've been doing this job for a lot longer than you smartass." Abura replied.

"That's because you've been the seventh seat since a little before I made Lieutenant…even before I joined the Squad." Renji retorted as Abura growled under her breath.

"I don't have time to stand here listening to some young upstart make wisecracks. Unlike some people, I have work to do. So if you'll excuse me." Abura said before he flash stepped away.

"Who was that?" Karin asked as Renji chuckled.

"That was Squad six's seventh seat. Abura Kousotsu. He's been around a long time but he's impatient and doesn't get along well with some of the other squad members." Renji explained as he unfolded the letter. He read it silently before turning to Karin.

"Well, it looks like your meal problem is solved. Captain Kuchiki has sent an invitation for you and your sister to lunch at his estate." Renji said as Karin's eyes widened.

"Rukia's brother? Captain Byakuya Kuchiki?!" Karin asked in shock. Angela was equally surprised.

"Do you know anyone else that Rukia's related to?" Renji asked with a smirk as Karin turned back towards the manor.

"Where are you going Karin?" Angela asked.

"Where else? To get into some decent clothes." Karin said as she ran back into the manor.

"Decent clothes? What's wrong with a hakama?" Angela asked as Renji shrugged. About that time, Rangiku and Isane both arrived with Yuzu.

"I'll be just a second; I want to freshen up a bit for Captain Kuchiki." Yuzu said to the two before she ran inside.

"What's with those two? It's just my Captain." Renji asked confused.

"Well as Yuzu explained when she got the lunch invitation, she explained that she had to outdo Karin." Isane said as Renji arched a confused eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Renji asked.

"Well Yuzu believes that she and Karin are rivals for Captain Kuchiki's affections. It's actually quite cute." Rangiku explained as Angela paused for a moment and silently worked something out in her head.

"Okay wait. Isn't Captain Kuchiki's sister, the same Lieutenant of the squad their brother is Captain of?" Angela asked as all three Lieutenants nodded.

"Yeah, I wonder if Rukia's had something to do with this." Renji said. Then they heard shouting coming from inside. All four of them hurried inside to see Karin and Yuzu almost getting into a slap fight over a beautiful kimono with a cherry blossom design that one of them had swiped from their aunt's old closet.

"Oh great." Renji grumbled as he face palmed.

"Bakudo number nine, Geki!" Rangiku quickly yelled, causing both girls to freeze in place with a red aura around them.

"What the hell is this about?" Renji asked as Karin spoke first.

"I found this kimono in Aunt Kaichou's closet and I thought that Captain Kuchiki would like it." Karin said as she crossed her arms with a hint of red in her cheeks.

"I don't think it would fit him." Angela said as she held the kimono up against her chest. It was just the right size for her and she was about Karin's height, if not a little taller.

"It wasn't for him; it was for me to wear. I want to impress Rukia's brother and show him that we Kurosaki's aren't some kind of trash he can ignore." Karin said as Yuzu looked towards her curiously.

"I thought you said he was cute?" Yuzu asked as Karin rolled her eyes.

"He is! But come on Yuzu, he was a kid back when Aunt Kaichou was still Captain of Squad Fourteen…probably when she was Captain of Squad Ten before that! He's way too old for us." Karin replied as Isane caught on quickly to what had happened.

"Ah I get it. You two must have jumped to conclusions. Yuzu, you have a child's crush on Captain Kuchiki and Karin just wants to impress him. You both assumed the other felt the same way. Does that sound right to the both of you?" Isane asked as Yuzu and Karin both nodded.

"Well sure. He may one day become my brother-in-law and there isn't anything wrong with trying to schmooze your may-be-future in-law." Karin said with a smirk.

"Oh I get it; you're sucking up to one of the clan head of the richest clan in the Soul Society." Angela said as Karin chuckled.

"So?" she asked back.

"Perhaps you should just compromise on this whole kimono issue and just go as you are." Renji said.

"Well alright then. Let's go." Yuzu said as they headed out the door. Lirin promptly jumped into her pocket.

"I'll wait here until you get back Karin." Angela said from the porch as the twins and their three Lieutenant escort headed for the Kuchiki estate. As soon as they were out of sight and their Spiritual Pressure had faded away sufficiently however, Angela sighed heavily.

"They're gone. You can come out now." Angela said as a trio of unseen figures appeared, seemingly from out of thin air.

"Excellent work Angela. Now we may begin our search. Start with the Wrangler's old office." A voice from behind Angela said.

"Oh but of course, that is if I can find it." A sly voice said with a chuckle.

Angela just stood silently as she felt a cool hand placed on her shoulder. She shivered at the mere touch of it.

"At ease Angela. You've got nothing to worry about…so long as you stay quiet." The sly voice said making Angela cross her arms over her stomach to keep warm as if a sudden chill had swept through the area.

* * *

**  
Meanwhile…**

At the Kuchiki manor, Karin and Yuzu were being escorted inside by Renji and Rangiku. Isane had left to rejoin her squad. Soon they reached a room with closed sliding doors. Byakuya's room. Before Renji could even knock, the door slid open to reveal Byakuya along with Captain Ukitake sitting at short table on the floor. Third seats, Kotetsu and Kotsubaki were serving tea. One of Kuchiki's servants had opened the door.

"Ah, there they are. Two of the Kurosaki clan's finest." Jushiro said as the four entered.

"Renji, Lieutenant Matsumoto, you are dismissed for now." Byakuya said as Renji nodded and bowed.

"Aww, I was hoping to get to have lunch with Yuzu. Our Zanpakutos are like sisters after all." Rangiku whined before being grabbed by Renji and being dragged out of the room. Karin face palmed as Yuzu fidgeted nervously. Fortunately Byakuya didn't seem particularly fazed by Rangiku's outburst.

"Please. Come and sit down." Byakuya said, motioning to a pair of table settings across from his and Jushiro's. Yuzu promptly sat down across from Jushiro while Karin sat across from Byakuya.

"So, um…Captain Kuchiki. Was there something you wanted to talk with us about?" Yuzu asked nervously as Kiyone served her some tea while Sentaro served Karin.

"There is, yes. I wanted to ask how well the Karakura Defense Squad is working out. Is Ichigo leading the Squad well, and is Rukia performing her duty?" Byakuya asked as Yuzu nodded with a smile on her face.

"Oh yes sir. Ichigo is an excellent leader and Rukia is an excellent Lieutenant. She and I practice using our Zanpakuto on the weekends, and then we go on patrol together." Yuzu explained as Jushiro gave a delighted chuckle.

"Ah that does sound like Rukia. I rather feel jealous of Ichigo for snatching her up as his Lieutenant before I could ask her to be my Lieutenant instead." Jushiro said as Kotsubaki slid up next to his Captain.

"She would have made an excellent choice Captain." Kotsubaki said as Kiyone slid up between them.

"But now it's just Kotsubaki and me to choose from Captain." Kiyone said as Karin snickered.

"_No subtle hint there."_ She said sarcastically in her mind.

"Is there anything else you wanted to ask us sir?" Yuzu asked as Byakuya's gaze turned towards Karin, who cowered slightly.

"I've heard that you didn't sleep well last night. I would like to know if there is something wrong." Byakuya said as Karin looked down at the cup of tea in her hand nervously.

"Well, I don't want to sound crazy but…I kept…seeing things, during the night. I don't know what they were and I know I wasn't dreaming. I just know that they were gone this morning." Karin explained as Jushiro looked concerned.

"That is concerning. Has a member of Squad Four checked you out to see if you're alright?" Jushiro asked as Karin shrugged.

"If they did then I didn't know about it. I tend to be a pretty heavy sleeper, according to dad and Ichigo." Karin replied.

"Actually Captain Hitsugaya sent for a Squad Four medic to come look at her but he dismissed them when they arrived." Yuzu said.

"He dismissed them? I wonder what for." Jushiro said as he took a sip of his tea.

"Well he kinda had good reason." Yuzu replied.

"He did?" Karin asked.

"Please explain." Byakuya said as Yuzu squirmed slightly.

"Well…this might sound crazy but, it was Karin's Zanpakuto who told us that it wasn't anything in Karin's mind or body that was making her see things." Yuzu said as Karin, Jushiro, Kiyone, and Kotsubaki each froze with surprised looks on their faces.

"You mean…Hekireki Megami told you?" Karin asked as Yuzu nodded.

"Uh huh. My Hitoku Kasumi even appeared along with Renji's Zabimaru, Toshiro's Hyorinmaru, and even Rangiku's Haineko. For some reason though, Hekireki Megami doesn't seem to get along well with Haineko. However, Hitoku Kasumi and Haineko get along just fine." Yuzu explained as Jushiro smiled.

"Ah so they decided to manifest themselves. I hear that even Captain Kurotsuchi has been having regular discussions and debates with his Ashisogi Jizo. Even Shunsui is always trying to get his Katen Kyokotsu to come out but that's a different story entirely though." Jushiro said with a laugh. Naturally his implication went right over the two girl's heads.

"Karin. Perhaps you should consider talking with your Zanpakuto. Perhaps she knows more of what's going on within you and she might be able to provide more of a clue as to what it is you're truly seeing." Byakuya suggested as Karin nodded.

"That would make sense. Perhaps I should." Karin said as she looked around and then realized something.

"Hey, when I got out of bed the first time this morning, I remember Toshiro-err-I-mean Captain Hitsugaya being at the Estate. But I haven't seen him since. I don't even sense his Spiritual Pressure." Karin said as Jushiro looked concerned.

"Hmm. She's right. I don't sense him anywhere nearby. But I can tell he was here recently." Jushiro said as Byakuya nodded.

"He's gone to the world of the living. He used my clan Senkaimon with my permission to deliver a message personally to Karin's father. He'll be back shortly. Captain Soi Fon returned a few hours earlier though." Byakuya explained.

"You mean Captain Hitsugaya went to talk with my dad? About what I wonder." Karin said as Yuzu giggled.

"He's going to ask for your hand!" Yuzu giggled as Karin scowled and shot death rays at her sister.

"Shut up! He is not going there for that! He's going for something else probably." Karin said as Byakuya nodded.

"While I do believe that the purpose of his visit does involve you Karin, I don't believe that it involves the reason that Yuzu provided." Byakuya said as some of his servants entered with covered trays of food.

"Ah, lunch is served." Jushiro said with a smile.

"We shall talk later after our meal is finished." Byakuya said as they lifted the lid on the trays to reveal a rather nice looking meal of fried rice, chicken, shrimp, fried vegetables, and a strange white box in the corner of the tray. Yuzu and Karin both looked at their boxes with curiosity.

"What's in here?" Yuzu asked as she poked at the box.

"Desert." Byakuya replied. Karin opened her box slowly and sweat dropped at what she saw inside. Yuzu however giggled.

"Seaweed Ambassador…as a chocolate candy…oh joy." Karin mumbled sarcastically. Yuzu was the only one who liked Rukia's artwork and apparently Byakuya's artwork was no different.

* * *

**  
Meanwhile in the World of the Living…**

Isshin Kurosaki sat at his desk in the clinic, twirling a small folded up piece of paper between his fingers. He then sensed a familiar Spiritual pressure behind him.

"I was wondering when you would show up. I see that you got my message from Soi Fon." Isshin said as he turned to look at the Tenth Division Captain who stood in a Gigai.

"I was a bit surprised that you wanted me to come personally. I figured that it had something to do with Karin at first, but now I'm not so sure." Toshiro said as he closed the door behind him.

"Well I'm not going to sugar coat it. Karin's never seen things like what you described. She's always been able to see spirits since she was a baby. But she's always been able to see them as clearly as we see each other. I'm not going to pretend to know the answer to what she's seeing and why, but I believe that I know a few people who might know the answer." Isshin said as Toshiro nodded.

"Would they be people that I am already familiar with?" Toshiro asked as Isshin cocked his head to one side in thought.

"Perhaps not on a personal level, but you are familiar with them none the less." Isshin replied.

"Then who are they?" Toshiro asked as Isshin smirked and leaned back in his chair. His smirk turned into a Kenpachi styled grin, which for Isshin Kurosaki was quite fitting since he once possessed the very title of Kenpachi himself. He then said two words that made Toshiro arch an eyebrow in a mixture of curiosity and confusion. The words were…

"The Espada."

* * *

**  
End Chapter 12.**

_Soul Reaper Illustrated Guide…_

Shinji appeared behind a desk, wearing a hideous gray with yellow plaid striped jacket and a bright red tie.

"And now it's time to play everyone's favorite game, "Spot the Looney – Bleach Edition." That's right we're going to show you all kinds of people in all kinds of places from the Bleach franchise and ask you to, "Spot the Looney." Shinji said with a phony British accent before the camera quickly panned over to Hiyori.

"This is a parody of a Monty Python sketch. The writer does not own Monty Python." Hiyori said as the camera quickly panned back over to Shinji.

"Thank you Hiyori, and if you just said that she's a Looney then you are correct." Shinji said with a grin.

"HEY!"

"Now it's photo time. We're going to invite you to look at pictures of; Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Kisuke Urahara, Nnoitra Jiruga, Zommari Leroux, Szayel Aporro Granz, Charlotte Cuuhlhourne, Dondochakka, Kon, Aaroniero Arruruerie , and Yammy Rialgo. All you have to do is "Spot the Looney. Now please save your answer until you've seen all the photos." Shinji said as the photos started appearing on the screen in the following order.

Kon (plushy form)

Zommari

Szayel

Dondochakka

Yammy

Kisuke

Mayuri

Charlotte

Aaroniero

Nnoitra

Ichigo

Renji

"Hey! I wasn't one of those names you mentioned!" Ichigo yelled from off screen.

"Me neither!" Renji shouted.

"And time is up, and now it's time to see if you managed to "Spot the Looney!" Shinji said.

(Insert your answer here.)

"Alright if you said that that the entire roll of pictures are Looney's then you're absolutely correct! Give yourself a pat on the back for a job well done!" Shinji said excitedly as Ichigo and Renji both appeared behind him and both looking angry.

"HEY! We weren't on that list you read off! What gives?!" Ichigo asked as Shinji grinned.

"Karin bribed me to throw your picture on there, Ichigo, and someone who shall remain rich and nameless bribed me to throw your picture on there, Renji." Shinji replied as Renji scratched his chin in thought for a moment. In his private room in the Soul Society, surrounded by his ultra secret collection of Chappy the Rabbit memorabilia, looking at a Chappy themed television, sat a very contented Byakuya Kuchiki with a smile on his face that could only be matched by Gin Ichimaru.

_End_


	13. Old Enemies, New Allies

Outside the Vizard Warehouse, Arupejio was understandably stunned at the sheer level of Spiritual Pressure coming from inside the building. Nel, Halibel, Halibel's Fraccion, Grimmjow, Hiyori, and Shinji had already gone inside, leaving Ichigo, Arupejio, Orihime, and Tatsuki outside.

"So let me get this straight. We're just going to waltz in there and hope that they don't kill us?" Arupejio asked as Orihime chuckled.

"No silly, we're just visiting some friends. They're nice people really. Grimmjow's a bit scary but that's just how he is." Orihime said as Arupejio gulped.

"Hey if you're going to fit in around here Arupejio, you've got to at least get to know who helps us out with keeping the town safe. Otherwise the squad would be overrun with problems." Ichigo said as he headed inside with Orihime close behind.

"Look they may seem scary but they can be really helpful. After all, two of the Espada did come to your rescue after all." Tatsuki said as she started pushing him towards the warehouse doors. As he entered he could hear Shinji shouting into the building.

"Hey guys, come meet Ichigo's new errand boy!" Shinji shouted, receiving a scowl from Ichigo and Arupejio.

"He's not an errand boy. And don't push your luck right now Shinji, cause you're not exactly on my good side right now." Ichigo warned as Shinji chuckled.

"Oh like that worries me." Shinji said sarcastically as the other Visoreds and Arrancar started to emerge from the shadows.

"So that's the guy you tried to kill eh? Looks like you didn't do a good job." Lilynette said tauntingly.

"I am so confused. Why are all these guys here?" Arupejio asked.

"What? Doesn't the whole Soul Society know about us?" Loly asked impatiently.

"Not really, no. The only Arrancar I was told about was Nel. They never said anything about you guys." Arupejio replied.

"Then let's get the introductions over with then." Grimmjow said as he stepped up.

"I'm the Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Those two are my Fraccion, Tesla and Ggio Vega. And damn, you and Ichigo seem very similar." Grimmjow said causing Ichigo and Arupejio to look at each other.

"Please we're nothing alike." Arupejio scoffed.

"Whatever." Grimmjow replied as he skulked over towards the shadows.

"Tia Halibel, the Tres Espada." Halibel said softly.

"Apache." "Mila-Rose" "Sun-Sun." **"And we're Lady Halibel's Fraccion."** The three said in unison.

"She's only the third Espada?! And she's that powerful?!" Arupejio asked in shock.

"But Nel's just as powerful and she's the Tercera Espada." Orihime added.

"Neliel is superior to me. I am a lowly Cuatro by comparison." Halibel said as Nel Sonido'd in next to her with an appreciative smile.

"Well I'm Lilynette Gingerback and I'm the Fraccion to the Primera Espada…who won't GET OFF HIS LAZY BUM AND GET OUT HERE!!!" Lilynette shouted into the darkness behind her. Soon enough however Stark slowly trudged out into the light.

"Introducing Coyote Stark. The Primera Espada." Nel declared proudly.

"T-T-The Primera Espada! Holy crap Ichigo you've got some impressive allies." Arupejio said as Ichigo smirked.

"They've proven their loyalty to the Soul Society and they proved to me that they're trustworthy when they helped us out last year." Ichigo said as Arupejio blinked surprised.

"What happened last year?" Arupejio asked as Ichigo's smirk disappeared.

"That's classified." Ichigo replied.

"Finally we've got a pair of troublemakers. Loly and Menoly, the Numeros twins." Grimmjow said before receiving glares from the two Numeros.

"Hey jabber jaw! What about us dumbass?!" Hiyori shouted.

"Relax Hiyori, we were being polite and letting the Arrancar go first. You know who I am Soul Reaper, now it's time to meet the rest of my fellow Visoreds." Shinji said with a grin.

"Lisa Yadomaru." "Kensei Muguruma." "Love Aikawa." "Rojuro Otoribashi, but you can call me Rose." "Mashiro Kuna." "Hachigen Ushoda, but my nickname is Hachi." "I'm Hiyori Sarugaki, and don't you forget it dumbass." The Visoreds each said.

"I feel like I should know your names from somewhere. I just can't place where I've heard them before." Arupejio said as Shinji grinned.

"Why that's probably an easy question to answer. You see, each of us were either a Captain or Lieutenant of a particular Squad in the Soul Society over one hundred and eleven years ago. But we were betrayed by one of our fellow Soul Reapers and were subjected to a process that blends the abilities of a Hollow with Soul Reaper abilities. The process is known as Hollowfication and if not handled correctly it can cost the Soul Reaper his or her life." Shinji explained.

"That's where I heard your names before. Recently, a number of files from the now defunct Central Forty Six were declassified, including the issue about the whole lot of you. According to the files, the accusation was made that the person who betrayed you was…ex-Captain Sosuke Aizen." Arupejio said before suddenly feeling a massive spike in the Spiritual Pressure from several of the Visoreds and some of the Arrancar as well.

"It wasn't just some wild accusation, it was the truth. Aizen betrayed us and turned us into these…monstrosities. However his mistake was making us even more powerful than he could imagine. The combination of Soul Reaper and Hollow abilities makes us very difficult to kill, as you no doubt experienced. The same can be said about the Arrancar only they were Hollows that received the powers of a Soul Reaper. In the case of each of these Arrancar, they were each an Adjuchas class before receiving their power through a device known as the Hogyoku. It was this same device that allowed my fellow Visoreds and I to control our inner hollow. Thankfully our good friend Orihime Inoue here, destroyed the Hogyoku after being taken prisoner for a brief time by none other than Sosuke Aizen and taken to Hueco Mundo." Shinji explained as Arupejio looked towards Orihime who looked solemn at the mention of Hueco Mundo.

"You? You were Aizen's prisoner? That must have been horrible." Arupejio said as Orihime smiled slightly.

"Well, everything did turnout alright in the end." Orihime said as Arupejio glanced around at the Arrancar.

"Oh I just remembered that Orihime did have one our fellow Visoreds lead the rescue effort to save her." Shinji said as Arupejio looked at him confused.

"Who?" Arupejio asked as Grimmjow grinned.

"You really don't know? Oh that's rich!" Grimmjow laughed.

"Shut up Grimmjow." Ichigo grumbled.

"Captain Ichigo? You're a Vizard?!" Arupejio asked as Ichigo grinned and proceeded to "rip" his Hollow mask onto his face. It had changed slightly since last year. The red stripes on the left side of his face nearly covered the mask and three stripes were even starting to spill over onto the right side near the eye socket.

"_I haven't used it in actual combat in at least a year."_ Ichigo said through his mask.

"The boy's skill is pretty good considering he's only had a little over a year to use it. Of course he spars with his sister every weekend and did I mention that she's one of us as well?" Shinji asked as Arupejio turned in shock back towards the former Fifth Squad Captain.

"Which? The innocent looking one or the one with the soccer ball. I've only seen pictures." Arupejio said as Ichigo removed his mask from his face.

"The one with the soccer ball is Karin and she's got a mask. She uses it a little bit more often than I do, but that's just so she can keep up with some of us when practicing." Ichigo said as Grimmjow grinned.

"She can sure put on a good show. She's small and fast and that works in her favor even without that mask." Grimmjow said as Tatsuki smirked.

"Taking your previous defeats gracefully eh Grimmjow?" Tatsuki asked as the Sexta Espada's grin was promptly replaced by a scowl.

"Oh and Tatsuki was taught how to use her powers by Miss Halibel and her Fraccion." Orihime added as Halibel nodded.

"She's a fast learner." Halibel said as Tatsuki smiled slightly.

"I've been meaning to ask, would you be willing to teach me some more Halibel Sensei?" Tatsuki asked as Halibel gave a slight nod.

"This is incredible. But I don't get something. Why is it that you Arrancar are against Aizen when he gave you your powers?" Arupejio asked.

"Because his plans would destroy us all." Stark said as all eyes turned towards the Primera Espada.

"What do you mean?" Arupejio asked curiously.

"Perhaps we should explain what happened and maybe things will be clearer." Stark said as Halibel nodded in agreement.

"Proceed, Stark." Halibel said as Stark turned back towards Arupejio. Stark sighed and began his long explanation…

"Last year, Halibel as well as Barragan and I along with our Fraccion followed Aizen and his two cohorts; Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tosen, to what initially appeared to be the very town we are in now. But in truth, the entire city had been moved to the Soul Society. The Soul Reapers were about to face us in combat but something happened that none of us expected. Aizen reached for the Hogyoku and discovered what was simply a decorative, round, paperweight instead. We soon learned that someone had managed to swipe the real Hogyoku and leave it somewhere for Orihime Inoue to find. We suspected that it was either Orihime herself or perhaps Ulquiorra Cifer in an unprecedented act of betrayal. Gin Ichimaru was even a suspect but we could find no evidence that he was responsible."

"Aizen immediately sounded a retreat and we returned to Los Noches, but at the time we didn't know that he didn't have the Hogyoku. It wasn't until we found the entire castle in shambles as well as an injured Yammy Rialgo who told us what had happened, that we learned the truth. Many of us Arrancar debated in silence on what we should do. Grimmjow had recovered from his final duel with Ichigo by this time. Our debate split us three to two. We all agreed that Aizen's plans, should he succeed, could potentially render all Hollows extinct and thus he was no longer welcome but he and his cohorts had escaped with Wonderweiss Margera, the only Arrancar still remotely loyal to him."

"However Barragan immediately declared that all Arrancar and Espada would follow him from now on while Halibel and Grimmjow along with Tesla, Loly, and Menoly believed that without Aizen, that the most powerful should lead. Being the Primera Espada, I was the prime candidate. Barragan would have none of it and declared that those who refused his rule would die. He didn't expect for us to defend ourselves. In the resulting civil war that ensued, countless Arrancar lost their lives including Neliel's own two Fraccion, Pesche and Dondochakka. Neliel had been taken to the Soul Society by Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of Squad Eleven beforehand."

"Barragan, Yammy, and most of Barragan's Fraccion perished in the fighting. It took Halibel and Grimmjow's Resurreccion and my assistance to bring Barragan down and it took all of our Resurreccion to bring down Yammy, since he was the Decima Espada by default but the Cero Espada upon release. Ggio had turned against Barragan, seeing the truth in our logic and a natural instinct to survive in his heart. With Los Noches in ruins, we began to ponder our own existence. We knew that we are made from hollows and that hollows are essentially human souls. We decided to come here to try and learn more about what we are made of. We sought refuge with the Visoreds because they are very much like us. They are Soul Reapers who gained the abilities of the Hollows while we Arrancar are Hollows who have gained the abilities of the Soul Reapers. We then were able to convince the Soul Society to let us stay after we helped them with a…rather sensitive matter." Stark explained.

"Sensitive matter?" Arupejio asked as he turned towards Ichigo.

"Sorry, but that's something that can't be discussed. Only those who were present when the incident occurred can know about it. Otherwise it's just for Captain and Lieutenant Level Soul Reapers only." Ichigo said as Arupejio nodded.

"So that's how all of you Arrancar are here. But that really doesn't explain Nel." Arupejio said as Nel smiled.

"Oh you mean why I'm with Ichigo all the time? That's easy. He protected me in Hueco Mundo while he was searching for Orihime. See I got turned into a little kid because of another incident I won't go into at the moment but because Ichigo protected me and I was generally harmless in the form I was in when they found me, they let me stay in the Soul Society. Then I eventually got my powers back and I got to join Ichigo on his squad. I'm the first Arrancar to ever serve on a Soul Reaper Squad. Pretty cool huh?" Nel asked as Arupejio shrugged.

"I gotta say that this squad is full of firsts. The first human Soul Reaper that's also a Vizard, the first Quincy on a Soul Reaper Squad, the first Arrancar to serve on a Soul Reaper Squad, and the first humans to ever serve on a Soul Reaper Squad…that's you two and Chad by the way." Arupejio said to Tatsuki and Orihime. Orihime giggled slightly at the comment.

"Yep, Ichigo sure has himself quite the squad. Did he mention his sister Karin is Captain Hitsugaya's girlfriend?" Shinji asked as Arupejio chuckled.

"Now that much I think I knew. He's got a photo of her in a soccer uniform on his desk." Arupejio said. Just then they felt a chill in the air.

"And how exactly would you know that?" a familiar voice asked. They all turned to see Toshiro Hitsugaya himself standing in the doorway.

"Toshiro! What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked surprised.

"I came seeking the Espada. I was told that they might hold the answer to a very curious question that has been bothering me lately." Toshiro said as he approached.

"Does this have something to do with the message that you had Captain Soi Fon give to my dad?" Ichigo asked as Toshiro nodded.

"I had Soi Fon go directly to retired Captain Kurosaki because between you, your Aunt, and your father, he would be able to provide the best answer. He in turn directed me here." Toshiro said as Halibel approached the young Soul Reaper Captain.

"We would be honored to help in any way that we can." Halibel said as she sat down on a crate that her Fraccion brought out for her.

"It is a most puzzling question and I feel that you have a right to know, Ichigo that it's about Karin." Toshiro said as Ichigo, Nel, Tatsuki, and Orihime looked rather concerned at the news. Lilynette, Loly, and Menoly took immediate interest as well and flash stepped down to the bottom floor where the others were.

"Is something wrong with Karin? Has something happened to her?" Ichigo asked.

"That is what I intend to find out. According to Karin herself, she was unable to get any sleep last night because she was seeing what seemed, to her, to be ghosts walking through hers and Yuzu's bedroom in the Kurosaki Manor. At first I suspected it was a result of some strenuous activity the night before. She had gotten into a training session with Captain Zaraki and Squad Eleven." Toshiro explained.

"The thought about that in itself is enough to give me nightmares." Ichigo said wryly as Toshiro continued.

"I continued to believe that it was a result of her pushing herself too hard and that perhaps it caused her to hallucinate. However according to Lieutenant Abarai of squad Six who was assigned by Captain Kuchiki to keep an eye on her, she claims to have seen someone at the top of Sokyoku Hill staring back down at them, but by the time they reached the top, there was no one there and they could only sense their own spiritual pressure." Toshiro explained as Arupejio shrugged.

"With all due respect sir, even I feel like I see someone at the top of the hill when there really isn't sometimes." Arupejio said as Ichigo nodded.

"He's got a point. I have to go to the Soul Society once a month for the Captain's Meetings and I have the same experience some times. Always seems like there's someone watching me from the top of that hill." Ichigo added.

"Then you are the only ones other than Karin that has reported seeing anyone up there." Toshiro said as he turned towards the Visoreds.

"I've gotta say that I don't recall seeing anyone up there either. All I remember seeing was the Sokyoku itself. Of course that was over a century ago." Shinji said as the other Visoreds nodded in agreement.

"I thought as much but then I learned that she wasn't seeing things from one of the most unexpected people." Toshiro said.

"Who?" Lilynette asked curiously.

"Hekireki Megami, Karin's Zanpakuto." Toshiro replied causing most everyone to widen their eyes in surprise.

"Her…Her Zanpakuto?" Orihime asked.

"Yes. She informed us that what Karin saw was real, but not even she knew what it was." Toshiro said as Ichigo turned to Shinji and Halibel.

"Do you guys know what might cause it?" Ichigo asked as both shook their heads.

"Regretfully, no." Halibel said as Toshiro nodded understandingly.

"I see. Then perhaps all we can do is hope that she is able to figure out what it was she saw…I thank you all for your time." Toshiro said as he turned towards the door.

"Hey can you tell us why there's a communications blackout in the Soul Society?" Ichigo asked as Toshiro motioned for him to come closer, and Ichigo complied.

"The situation has escalated from theft to murder. Three guards were found murdered outside the Institute. Captain Wrangler has stepped up her investigation. As far as I am aware, she has no leads or suspects." Toshiro whispered.

"And Karin, do you think I should go check on her?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't believe that will be necessary. But I will pass along your feelings of concern to her." Toshiro said before turning back and heading out the door.

"I guess we should be going too." Ichigo said as Orihime nodded.

"Nice seeing you all again!" Orihime waved to the Visoreds and Arrancar, some of whom waved back.

"Take care guys!" Nel said as the Arrancar waved goodbye after her also.

"So what's the plan now Captain?" Arupejio asked as Ichigo shrugged.

"I say we should just continue as usual. Nel, you said you were going to give Arupejio a tour of the city. Perhaps you should do that. Tatsuki, Orihime, if you want to go back to your patrol or go with Nel and Arupejio, feel free. I've got stuff I've gotta do at home." Ichigo said as he started walking away.

"Huh? Like what Ichigo?" Orihime asked curiously.

"Like getting some answers." Ichigo replied before flash stepping away. Back inside the Warehouse, everyone was silent. Lilynette looked up at Stark and was mildly surprised when he appeared deep in thought.

"Okay I know that look Stark. You've got something on your mind. What is it?" Lilynette asked as Stark sighed.

"I think I'm going to have to keep an eye on things here in town. Want to join my Lilynette?" Stark asked as Lilynette, as well as Halibel and her Fraccion, looked up at him with surprise clear on their faces.

"Stark whenever you say you're going to do something, that usually means something big is about to happen." Lilynette said as Stark glanced down at his Fraccion/sister.

"Are you not going to join me Lilynette?" asked as Lilynette grinned and rubbed her hands together.

"Oh I wouldn't miss this for anything…whatever it is." Lilynette replied as she followed Stark towards the door.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 13.**

_And now, A Moment of Class, with Nnoitra Jiruga…_

Nnoitra is sitting in a red leather wingback chair inside of a nicely decorated room with a fireplace, bookshelves, a fur rug (oddly shaped like Dondochakka), and a coat of arms over the mantelpiece. Nnoitra is sitting cross-legged in a red leather smoking jacket and smoking a pipe, (which is curiously producing bubbles instead of smoke.)

"Good Evening. Today, I'll be talking with you poor (bleeping) bastards about-." Nnoitra said with a grin and mock elegant accent before getting interrupted by a disembodied announcer's voice.

"This concludes _A Moment of Class, with Nnoitra Jiruga._" The voice said as Nnoitra looked startled.

"Hey! What (bleeping) gives?! I only get a (bleeping) second?!" Nnoitra asked, his mouth becoming pixilated with every expletive.

"Well it is only a moment of class…and apparently that's all you can handle without us having to censor you." The announcer said.

"Why you son of a (bleep)!" Nnoitra roared as he grabbed his Zanpakuto out from behind the chair but was cut off due to the appearance of a cue card reading…

_**End**_


	14. Murder! The Mysterious Foe Strikes Again

Back at the Kuchiki Manor, Lunch officially ended as the servants came and took the trays away, replacing them with warm, moist hand towels rolled up like cylinders at each setting.

"Umm, Captain Ukitake sir, I mean no disrespect and all, but…why are you here?" Yuzu asked meekly as Jushiro smiled warmly.

"Ah Captain Kuchiki invited me to join you. He felt that having a friendlier face at the table would make you feel less nervous. I believe it worked." Jushiro said as Karin and Yuzu both nodded.

"Now then. Let us continue where our conversation left off." Byakuya said as Yuzu giggled.

"Toshiro left for the World of the Living to ask for Karin's hand." Yuzu said as Karin's eye twitched.

"I don't believe that is the truth. I believe that the situation with your seeing strange visions is the cause of his visit." Byakuya said as Karin suppressed a yawn but Byakuya noticed.

"That really shows how much he cares for you though Karin. You cannot deny that." Jushiro said as Karin gave a small smile.

"Yeah, he's really something isn't he." Karin said as Renji poked his head in the door.

"Pardon my intrusion Captain but, Captain Hitsugaya has returned from the World of the Living via your Clan's Senkaimon." Renji said as Byakuya nodded.

"If he wishes to speak with me then show him in." Byakuya said as Renji nodded then moved out of the way, allowing Toshiro and Rangiku to enter.

"Hey Toshiro." Karin said as she sipped her tea, causing Toshiro to pause in surprise.

"Karin!" Toshiro said.

"Relax Toshiro, I know what you did just now. You went to go ask my dad if I was crazy." Karin said as Toshiro looked somewhat hurt.

"I was concerned. I understand if you are angry at me for my actions, but I wanted to make sure." Toshiro said as Karin chuckled.

"Who said I was mad? I'm actually kinda touched really." Karin said as she turned towards the white haired Captain with a smile and semi-rosy cheeks. Toshiro allowed a sigh of relief to escape him.

"I see." Toshiro said as Byakuya cleared his throat.

"Captain Hitsugaya, was there something you wished to discuss with me?" Byakuya asked.

"I wanted to thank you for allowing me to use your Senkaimon. Even though my trip turned out to be in vain, I was able to give Ichigo an update on the situation." Toshiro said as Byakuya nodded.

"I see. Karin Kurosaki, I would like to ask you something." Byakuya said as Karin turned towards the Squad Six Captain.

"Yes sir?" Karin asked.

"Provided your Aunt approves of it, and if you would feel safer, I would like to offer you use of Rukia's old room here for as long as you would like." Byakuya said as nearly everyone's eyes widened.

"Sir?" Karin asked surprised.

"I believe Captain Kuchiki just invited you to stay over here for the night." Jushiro said.

"But…why?" Karin asked as Byakuya glanced over towards a seemingly random spot on the wall. Yuzu however followed his gaze and realized that he was looking at a photo of himself and Rukia taken from when Rukia was made Lieutenant last year.

"If you do not wish to stay then you need only say so." Byakuya replied as Karin sweat dropped.

"Well sure I would love to stay over. I just wonder why you offered." Karin said as Jushiro nudged the Captain slightly.

"I believe you should at least give her some form of explanation Kuchiki." Jushiro said as Byakuya turned towards Karin.

"I would be honored to have a maiden of the Kurosaki Clan, one of the Kuchiki Clan's closest allies, be my honored guest here. And with your aunt also busy investigating the recent occurrences; it would be wrong to leave you both alone." Byakuya said as Karin blushed slightly. On the outside, Yuzu was only slightly stunned, but on the inside her jaw was scraping the floor.

"I'd be honored Captain Kuchiki sir. I'll have to go get my things first though." Karin said.

"Um, Captain Kuchiki sir?" Yuzu said meekly as Byakuya gave a nod.

"You are invited as well, Yuzu Kurosaki." Byakuya said.

"Ooh, sounds like fun. Maybe we should consider making it a slumber party." Rangiku suggested as Yuzu beamed with excitement, Renji, Karin, and Toshiro sweat dropped, and Byakuya's eye twitched slightly.

"Yeah! Hey Kiyone, you want to come too?" Yuzu asked as Kiyone gasped excitedly.

"Sure. You mind if I bring my sister?" Kiyone asked as Yuzu nodded.

"Hey what about me?" Lirin asked as she popped out of Yuzu's pocket.

"Uh-huh, and maybe Captain Unohana would like to join us, and maybe Momo, Captain Soi Fon, ooh and maybe Yachiru too." Yuzu rattled off. Renji, Karin, and Toshiro were noticing as Byakuya's eye twitched at the addition of each guest, and the brief spike in his spiritual pressure at the mention of a certain Eleventh Squad Lieutenant. Suddenly a trapdoor nearby flew open and said Eleventh Division Lieutenant appeared.

"SLUMBER PARTY!!!" Yachiru shouted excitedly as Jushiro laughed delightedly.

"Ah it's going to be a fun time here at the Kuchiki manor here tonight, won't it Byakuya?" Jushiro asked as Byakuya remained chillingly silent.

"Uh…you sure you don't want to revoke the invitations?" Karin asked as Byakuya took a slow, deep, breath.

"Renji. I do not recall giving you new orders." Byakuya said as he noticed Renji attempting to make for the door.

"Uh…Continue keeping watch over Karin and Yuzu? Yes sir." Renji said with a disheartened sigh.

"Why so sad Renji? You might actually score a woman for a change." Rangiku said playfully as Renji muttered something under his breath.

"If you would like me to remain and help maintain order, then I will." Toshiro whispered to Karin who nodded appreciatively. Karin, being a self-proclaimed Tomboy, had no desire at all to have a slumber party. She could tell by the way that Byakuya was sitting silently and keeping a hand on the hilt of his Zanpakuto that he felt the same way.

* * *

**  
A while later back at the Kurosaki Estate…**

"A slumber party at the Kuchiki Manor you say? Well I've got no problem with it. I would join you but I've got too much work to do." Kaichou said as she watched the two girls packing their bags. Unohana was with her along with Isane and Kukaku just outside the door.

"It was Captain Kuchiki's idea." Yuzu replied as Karin shook her head and pointed at her sister, mouthing the words "her idea." Kaichou shrugged helplessly at the comment.

"So Retsu, you goin' or what?" Kaichou asked as Unohana smiled sweetly.

"I would love to but I'm afraid I cannot. Squad Four needs to be on alert tonight in case anything happens. Isane if you wish to attend you may." Retsu said as Isane's eyes lit up.

"Thank you Captain." Isane bowed. Kaichou was about to voice the same offer to Kukaku, but the scowl on the Shiba Clan head's face clearly read "over my dead body."

"Just remember to please be courteous to Captain Kuchiki. He is your host after all and you should respect both him and his household. You're both members of the Kurosaki clan and you should behave like good little girls and show respect." Kaichou said.

"You might want to tell that to Rangiku and Yachiru." Karin said as Kaichou sweat dropped.

"_Yep, Byakuya's screwed."_ Kaichou said mentally.

"Kaichou?" Unohana's concerned voice said, "Do you usually leave the door to your private office open?"

Kaichou looked curiously down the hall and sure enough the sliding door to her private office was standing wide open.

"No. I don't." Kaichou said with a suspicious scowl as she headed down the hall towards the door. She glanced down at the wooden floor. As she did though, she paused and put a hand on the hilt of her Zanpakuto.

"Retsu! Blood!" Kaichou shouted as everyone's eyes widened. They quickly caught up to her and saw small droplets of blood on the floor.

"Gravitational droplets." Kaichou said as Kukaku, Karin, and Yuzu each reached for their Zanpakutos. Kaichou glanced inside her office, where the trail of blood led, and saw the form of what appeared to be a young woman in Soul Reaper garb with a small pool of blood around her and her Zanpakuto laying just outside of her reach. Karin's eyes widened as she recognized who it was.

"Oh no! Angela!" Karin exclaimed as Unohana and Isane hurried to the girl's side. Unohana placed a hand on the girl's wrist for a moment before turning solemnly towards the others and shook her head.

"No." Isane said breathlessly. Yuzu and Lirin (who was sticking half out of Yuzu's pocket) both quaked in fear while Kukaku and Kaichou both looked on in anger and disgust.

"There is no curse in Japanese, English, Latin, Italian, German, or any language in any world that can describe the kind of monster who would commit such an act." Kukaku said as she clinched her fist. Karin, while distraught, noticed something moving in the corner of the room. She tried to look closer but whatever it was was very blurry and hard to make out. She could hear what sounded like faint whispering and saw the images moving slightly as if they were alive. Kaichou on the other hand remained silent, but her Spiritual Pressure was building. She took her hand off her Zanpakuto for a moment then placed it back on the hilt, allowing her fingers to encircle it as if she were about to draw it.

"I'm sorry Karin. I know you two were friends." Isane said as Karin silently moved towards the back corner, gaining the attention of the others.

"Karin?" Kaichou asked as she watched the young girl move towards the blurry image that only she could see. Kaichou proceeded to draw her Zanpakuto.

"Strengthen, Hensen Tatsujin." She whispered as her Zanpakuto morphed into its Shikai form. She then rested the broadside of the blade on her arm as if balancing a shotgun.

"Kae." She whispered as her Zanpakuto proceeded to change into a Shotgun with a sawn of barrel. She held it ready in her hands as if expecting something to just leap out and attack at any moment. (Translation: Kae – Change)

"What do you see Karin?" Unohana asked as Karin reached out for the blurry figures but they suddenly vanished into the solid walls, causing Karin to blink in surprise.

"Karin…what did you see?" Kaichou asked as she lowered her rifle.

"I saw those strange visions again. I must be going crazy." Karin said as Kaichou arched an eyebrow.

"Again? You mean you've been seeing things lately?" Kaichou asked as Yuzu shuffled her feet nervously.

"We decided not to tell you because you would be distracted from your investigation." Yuzu said as Kaichou nodded understandingly.

"I appreciate it Yuzu but I wish you had. I believe that your visions and the recent events are related Karin. I know they are." Kaichou said as everyone turned towards her with curious looks on their faces.

"I'm afraid I'm not seeing the connection here, Captain." Kukaku said as Kaichou leaned against the wall with her hand to her chin.

"I'm afraid I only have theories at the moment. If I can find some more evidence I could possibly create a more concrete one. But the problem is that none of my theories at the moment makes sense. What is the purpose behind all this? The thefts at the institute, the murder of those three guards, and now this?! What is all of this supposed to achieve?" Kaichou asked before whispering towards a random corner…

"…and what are you planning?"

"Aunty Kaichou?" Yuzu asked concerned, but Kaichou remained silent.

"Yuzu, Karin. Get all of your things and go over to Captain Kuchiki's manor. It's not safe here anymore. Kukaku, have Lieutenant Abarai and Captain Hitsugaya out there escort these two directly to the Kuchiki estate and go with them to make sure they arrive, then hotfoot it back here on the double." Kaichou ordered without turning towards them.

"Yes Captain." Kukaku said as she and the twins scurried out of the manor. Isane left to go call for a team of Squad Four Coroners on Unohana's order, leaving the two Captains alone.

"Retsu…did you see what I see?" Kaichou asked as Unohana nodded solemnly.

"I did, though probably not as well as you. He's the one behind it all isn't he?" She asked as Kaichou turned and entered the room with a determined scowl on her face, glaring down at the corpse of the late Angela Skullini.

"Without a doubt."

* * *

**  
That night…**

At Unohana and Kaichou's urging, Yuzu decided to go on with the slumber party to try and take hers and Karin's mind off of what had happened. Rangiku, Isane, Kiyone, Yachiru, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Momo, along with Hitoku Kasumi, Haineko, Chimpette Zabimaru, and the spirit of Momo Hinamori's, Tobiume, were there. Yuzu sat in with the other women as they did obvious slumber party things such as paint their nails, braid each other's hair, swap the latest gossip about the hottest couples, and etcetera. Outside the party, on the porch wrapped up in thought, sat Karin. Next to her sat a silent Toshiro, Renji, and Snakey Zabimaru (whose chain still led to Chimpette inside). Hyorinmaru had even decided to manifest and he stood gazing up at the moon in the starlit sky above.

"I know she was a friend, Karin. I hope that we are able to find the monster that killed her and make them pay dearly for ending her life." Toshiro said as Karin remained silent, as if she was still deep in thought.

"She seemed like a good kid. I thought she would have made a great Soul Reaper." Renji said.

"She seemed kinda cute really." Snakey said before receiving a death glare from Renji and Toshiro.

"What? Just 'cause I'm a sword doesn't mean I get to have an opinion?" Snakey asked before getting a disciplinary yank on his chain.

"You are Snakey, but you voiced your opinion at the wrong time." Chimpette said with a scowl as she emerged/escaped from the party room and sat down between her other half and Renji. Her hair had been braided several times but not over done and two of her fingernails on her right hand were pink while the other three were only partially painted.

"Karin, you haven't said a word. I know it's a foolish question to ask but, are you alright?" Toshiro asked as Hyorinmaru turned towards his wielder.

"She may not speak words that we can here, but Hekireki Megami is speaking volumes within her heart. I've been listening carefully to what she's been saying." Hyorinmaru said as Toshiro, Renji, and Chimpette looked up curiously at him.

"What's she saying? I haven't heard a word from her." Chimpette said as Snakey rolled his eyes whilst picking his nose with his pinky.

"That's because you're not listening fur butt." Snakey snorted before getting punched upside the head by Chimpette in retaliation.

"She's saying that Karin saw something and she cannot figure out what it was she saw. She's trying to concentrate on finding out what." Hyorinmaru said before getting hit in the head by a small stick, which promptly froze and shattered upon hitting the ground.

"I could concentrate more clearly if you all would shut up for a moment." Karin grumbled as she rubbed her forehead with both hands in frustration.

"Sorry." Renji apologized.

"It's okay Renji. Fact is that I didn't know Angela that well. We only met briefly at the academy. I'm still sad that she was killed and I'll probably miss her but…part of me says that…that I'll see her again. Perhaps if I tried to sleep on it then maybe some answers will come up." Karin said as Toshiro pondered.

"Karin, would you mind if I spoke with your Zanpakuto for a moment?" Toshiro asked as Karin arched a curious eyebrow.

"I thought you said that she shouldn't leave my soul for some reason." Karin said as Toshiro nodded.

"I did and I didn't mean having her manifest like Hyorinmaru or Zabimaru have right now. I meant crossing our swords and speaking to them. It is a process sometimes used by Instructors at the academy to help students communicate with their Zanpakuto. I know it works because I used it once with Momo's Tobiume after Aizen betrayed her to check on Momo's well being." Toshiro said as Karin stood up and drew Hekireki Megami.

"I don't know what you'll find, but you're welcome to try." Karin said as Hyorinmaru returned to his wielder in a cool blue mist. Toshiro then drew Hyorinmaru's sealed form from its sheath and drove it into the ground at an angle towards him. Karin did the same with Hekireki Megami, crossing both swords in an X.

"Captain Hitsugaya, would it work for three people? I want to help out too." Renji said as Zabimaru returned to his hand in sealed form. Toshiro scratched his chin in thought.

"I've heard of cases where sometimes three people communicate with each other through their Zanpakuto. But in this case perhaps if you simply tried talking to your Zanpakuto then maybe we'll be able to see and hear you as well." Toshiro said as Renji nodded and sat down with Zabimaru's sealed form on his lap. Toshiro and Karin both sat down across from each other, with their crossed Zanpakuto between them.

"Give me your hand." Toshiro said as Karin nodded and stretched out her right hand. Toshiro took her hand firmly in his grasp and they both closed their eyes. Before they knew it, they had appeared within a strange looking field of blue grass with soccer goals at either end of the field. The clouds were sinking into the horizon as if from out of nowhere. They turned around and saw a dark area behind them with the ground covered in cold mists.

They then saw a towering dragon made of ice appear from the darkness. It was Hyorinmaru's true form. Then they heard a loud roar and turned back to see another large dragon but this one was made of crackling yellow hued electricity. This dragon had large metal shoulder pauldrons with a coiling electrical terminal on each pauldron and a pair of metal gauntlets that ran from its claws to the shoulders with a trio of smaller disc like terminals between each knuckle. It was Hekireki Megami's true form.

"Wow…this is impressive." They heard a familiar voice say. They turned and saw Renji standing there with a baboon with a snake for a tail hovering behind him. Naturally it was Zabimaru's true form.

"Hey Karin! Glad to see ya!" Hekireki Megami said with a deep voice that sounded like thunder. At that time loud gusts of wind swept through.

"Hekireki Megami. I need to ask you something! Something very important!" Toshiro shouted over the howling wind.

"_I'll bet you do!"_ A voice said with a cackle. The voice sounded like Karin's only filtered as if she were wearing her Vizard mask. Karin's eyes widened and she quickly drew her sword from its sheath and stepped in front of Toshiro just in time to block a blow from a white and black blur. The sound of scraping metal could be heard as Toshiro and Renji both stepped back in shock.

The figure fighting Karin was Karin but very different looking. Her face was chalk white with black outlines of where her facial features were. Her eyes were black with yellow pupils. Her hair was also chalk white like her teeth, which were bared in a sinister grin. Her Soul Reaper robes were white with a black obi sash and black socks. In her hands was a variation of Hekireki Megami's sealed form but with a black blade and white hilt instead of the usual design. It was the inner manifestation of Karin's inner hollow.

"_So what brings you here?" _Hollow Karin asked with malice clear in her filtered voice.

"You. You are the real reason that we're here…and I believe you know what that reason is." Toshiro said as Hollow Karin's grin grew even wider. She then started snickering. Snickering which then evolved into laughter and eventually into a maniacal cackle.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 14.**


	15. Romance under the Bleeding Moon

It was early evening in the World of the Living. Arupejio was silently sitting on the roof of the Kurosaki house in Soul Reaper form and deep in thought. Ichigo could be heard beating the crap out of his father in the Clinic next door. Nel, Rukia, and Hanataro were over at the Clinic, watching the fight and standing by in case medical attention was needed. Everyone was now aware of what had happened earlier in the day with Shinji's attack. Arupejio however wasn't totally convinced that it was a test. He could still feel a faint twinge in his side from where Shinji's blade had "supposedly" cut him. He finally pulled his robe aside slightly and his eyes widened to see a long freshly healed scar.

"_He __did__ cut me. He was lying about using that Gigai. Was he really trying to kill me?" _He thought as he put his hand on the wound, causing a small dot of blood to ooze through the scar tissue.

"Oh damn it." He mumbled as he flash stepped off the roof and turned to head inside to try and find a tissue to dry the blood. Before he could however he sensed a familiar spiritual pressure behind him. He turned and saw Orihime approaching from the street. He froze mid-step upon seeing her.

"Oh, hi Arupejio! How are you?!" Orihime waved from the street with a smile on her face.

"Uh, I was fine until a moment ago. I think my wound is bleeding again." Arupejio said as Orihime hurried over to him with her hands to her hairclips.

"Soten Kisshun, I reject." Orihime said as her two Shun-shun-Rikka, Shun'o and Ayame, burst from the clip on the left side of her head and covered Arupejio's entire left side. He could then feel his wound healing over a matter of seconds.

"You have such an incredible gift Orihime. I can see why Aizen would want to capture you." Arupejio said as Orihime looked away slightly, disturbed by the memories.

"_Oh nice going Arupejio! Why did you have to bring that up?" _Arupejio said, mentally kicking himself.

"I'm sorry Orihime. I-I didn't mean to bring that up." He said apologetically. Orihime seemed to recover instantly.

"Huh? Oh it's okay. I've pretty much just learned to shrug it off now." Orihime said with a smile that made Arupejio's heart melt.

"So uh…heh. What brings you here?" Arupejio asked in a nervous attempt at conversation.

"Hmm? Oh. Uh. I can't seem to remember now that you mention it. I think I was coming over to offer to make dinner for Ichigo and everyone else since Yuzu's in the Soul Society." Orihime said as Arupejio gave a soft smile.

"Does Yuzu always prepare their meals?" Arupejio asked as Orihime nodded.

"Well, ever since her mom died she's made their meals as well as keep the house in order." Orihime said as Arupejio's eyes widened.

"I always wondered where their mother was. I never suspected that she was dead. But wait, if she's dead then that means she's in the Soul Society…but I gather she'd be pretty hard to find…unless…she's become a hollow or has been eaten by one." Arupejio said as Orihime nodded sadly.

"She was killed and eaten by a Hollow, years ago while protecting Ichigo. He was just a small boy then from what I heard. Tatsuki and Ichigo were friends back then too and she saw what had happened to him as a result. According to Tatsuki, she was the center of the family. Ichigo could even be crying one minute, and then see his mother and be all happy after seeing her. When she died, it was like their world collapsed on them. But lately I think things are starting to look up. Ever since Rukia came along, Ichigo has started smiling more and becoming closer with his family. I think becoming a Soul Reaper has helped to mend some of the damage done by Mrs. Kurosaki's passing." Orihime explained as Arupejio gazed through the window at Ichigo, watching him and his father beating each other senseless.

"It seems he and I have something in common then. We've both gone a fair portion of our lives without a mother. Tell me, that poster on the wall, the one that leads to the training ground from the Clinic, is that Ichigo's mother?" Arupejio asked as Orihime nodded.

"Masaki Kurosaki. I wish I could have met her." Orihime said solemnly.

"I feel like I've seen her before somewhere. I just can't quite place where though." Arupejio said as Orihime gaped at him.

"Was it recently?" She asked as Arupejio shook his head.

"Sort of. It was a while after Rukia was supposed to be executed. I felt like I saw a woman in the Seireitei matching her description. But now that I think of it, I don't think it was really her." Arupejio said as he turned back towards Orihime, and then at his arm as the Shun-Shun-Rikka returned to Orihime's hairclip. He moved his arm around and felt no pain whatsoever.

"Thanks Orihime. I'll get out of your way now." Arupejio said as he turned towards the house. He then felt Orihime put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait. Um actually, Ichigo and the others look like they can handle themselves for dinner. Would you like me to make you dinner instead?" Orihime asked as Arupejio turned back towards her with a stunned expression.

"You, make me, dinner? I'm touched Orihime. But I can't let you do that. If anything I should be the one making you dinner. I tell you what. As a thank you for healing my arm and coming to my rescue earlier today, let me take you to dinner instead. My treat." Arupejio said as Orihime blushed slightly.

"Um, okay." She replied bashfully. Arupejio nodded and turned back towards the house.

"Great. Let me get my Gigai and I'll be ready." Arupejio said as he quickly ran inside. He emerged a moment later in his Gigai. He paused and glanced towards a flowerbed full of beautiful white flowers, the same kind that Kaichou had around her estate. He quickly grabbed a bushel of them but recoiled, shaking his hand in pain.

"Heh, thorns, I should have remembered. These flowers have kind of a special meaning to me." He chuckled. As he cautiously picked a few by hand and wrapped them in a strip of white bandages he had "borrowed" from Hanataro's medic pack. He then handed the flowers to Orihime.

"I believe it's customary for a man to give a woman flowers." Arupejio said as Orihime blushed fiercely. Arupejio then extended his arm like a gentleman, which Orihime accepted, leading her off down the street.

"So what's your favorite place to eat?" Arupejio asked as Orihime thought for a moment.

"Well there is a nice little diner that I go to for breakfast sometimes. I've gone there for dinner before and their food is great." Orihime said as Arupejio nodded.

"If that is where the lady wishes to go then that is where we shall go. You might have to guide me there however because I have no idea where it is." Arupejio said with a smile as Orihime giggled.

"Rukia did say that you were a hopeless romantic." Orihime said as Arupejio chuckled.

"Well she wasn't wrong. Though usually by this point I'm getting slapped across the face. I wonder what I'm doing differently this time." Arupejio said as Orihime giggled again.

"You're funny." She said. She then glanced at the flowers in her hand and remembered something that Arupejio had said earlier.

"Um, Arupejio?" She asked.

"Yes, milady?" Arupejio asked back, causing Orihime to giggle again.

"You said something earlier about these flowers. You said they have special a meaning to you. I just wondered what it is." Orihime said as Arupejio's smile faded slightly and he glanced away sadly.

"It's kinda personal. I really don't feel comfortable talking about it." Arupejio said as Orihime looked back at the flowers.

"Then what are they called? Tatsuki said that she's checked all the flower books she can find and that there's no record of them anywhere. Miss Kurosaki won't tell us what they are." Orihime said as Arupejio furrowed his brow for a moment.

"Miss Kurosaki? Oh you mean Captain Wrangler. I wonder why she hasn't told you. They're called Hanashiro flowers. They're a special type of flower that grows in the Soul Society. Their stems can be ground up and distilled with water to replenish one's spiritual energy. The petals can be made into a tea that soothes the throat and heals any vocal damage. In fact a number of healing substances used by Squad Four uses these flowers as a main ingredient. I know this because I took a few extra courses in medicine at the Academy. I like to drink Hanashiro tea because it helps my voice when I sing with Kuroseika." Arupejio said as Orihime nodded.

"Hmm. I never knew that." Orihime said as she sniffed the flowers. Their smell was unlike any flower she had smelled before, but she suddenly felt weak in the knees.

"Whoa, careful there. I forgot to mention that if you sniff them too close to the bloom, that you could wind up falling asleep. You can sniff large groups of them from afar without any ill effects though. I accidently made chloroform in chemistry at the Academy from it, I got an A for creativity but several demerits for putting the whole class to sleep." Arupejio explained as Orihime laughed.

"That sounds like a funny story." Orihime said as Arupejio chuckled.

"Oh it was. I think Rukia was one of my victims. I can't remember…no she had been adopted by Captain Kuchiki by that time so she escaped my wrath." Arupejio said as Orihime laughed again. They continued walking along, unaware that they were being watched by a pair of cat like eyes from nearby. Naturally it was Yoruichi and she had been following them ever since Orihime had arrived.

* * *

**  
Later…**

Orihime and Arupejio were taking a stroll through the park on the way to Orihime's house. Still completely unaware that Yoruichi was following them. The sun had set and the street lamps had all flickered on. Even without the lamps though, the moon shone brightly, creating a beautiful scene.

"What was it you called that dish? Red bean paste on anchovies?" Arupejio asked as Orihime nodded. Arupejio quickly whipped out a writing pad and pencil and wrote it down.

"I'll have to remember that. It wasn't half bad." Arupejio said as Orihime smiled. Shockingly he wasn't at all kidding.

"Then you'll have to come to my place sometime. I can make you fish tacos with mint ice cream, peanut butter and ketchup sandwiches, hot buttered watermelon, and fruit and vegetable stew!" Orihime rattled off.

"Stop you're making me hungry again." Arupejio said with a laugh as Orihime giggled. They then reached a bridge that ran over the river. The river was almost like glass, allowing the moon to reflect off of its surface. Arupejio paused about halfway across the bridge, gazing up at the moon. He then started humming Fuyu Hanabi, causing Orihime to pause and listen.

"What is that you're singing?" Orihime asked curiously.

"Hmm? Oh sorry. I was just performing a little nightly tradition of mine is all." Arupejio replied.

"A tradition?" Orihime asked as Arupejio nodded.

"Well…you do know what I am right? A Shinzui-chan?" he asked as Orihime nodded.

"Well, I may not remember my real parents, but I do remember something about my real mother. When I was a baby, I remember her rocking me to sleep and singing a soft lullaby. I've remembered the lullaby ever since I first heard it and every night, I gaze up at the stars and sing that lullaby, hoping that my real mother will hear it wherever she is and come to me. Over the years, I've forgotten most of it except for the first two verses. I feel that if I can just hear a little more of the song that I'll remember the rest. But no one in the Soul Society knows it. Some of the elders have said it sounds like one of the lullabies used by one of the noble clans. Only problem is one doesn't just walk up to a member of one of the clans and ask them to sing their clan lullaby and there's no written copy of them in existence." Arupejio said as Orihime thought of something.

"Well…Rukia's a Kuchiki, maybe she knows hers." Orihime suggested as Arupejio shook his head.

"Won't work. She's an adopted member. Unless Captain Kuchiki sang to her once after adopting her then she wouldn't know it." Arupejio said as Orihime sighed.

"Well, I don't want to intrude on your tradition. I'll wait for you at the end of the bridge till you're done." Orihime said as she turned to walk away but Arupejio grabbed her by the wrist.

"Wait, Orihime. You don't have to leave. In fact I would very much like it if you would stay." Arupejio said as Orihime smiled and blushed. Arupejio couldn't take his eyes off of hers, watching as her eyes and hairclips sparkled in the moonlight. He turned back towards the moon.

"_Dare yori mo takaku takaku_ (Higher, higher, than anyone)  
_uchiagare fuyu hanabi_ (Winter Fireworks rise above)  
_sumikitta yozora ga yoku niau"_ (They go so well with the clear night sky)

He sang, as Orihime listened in with a smile on her face.

"_Dare yori mo rintoushite_ (More dignified than anyone)  
_uchiagare fuyu hanabi_ (Winter Fireworks rise above)  
_omae no tanjou wo mitodoke yo."_ (They acknowledge that you were born)

He finished with a small tear running down his cheek but with a smile on his lips.

"Arupejio…that was beautiful." Orihime said as he turned towards her.

"You know something Orihime. Lately I've been feeling like things have been looking up in my life. Before Captain Ichimaru left the Soul Society, he and Lieutenant Izuru were two of the closest things to friends I had after Rukia left the academy. I hardly ever saw her because we were in different squads and what's more, she's nobility. Captain Ichimaru, despite being a traitor, took me under his wing in a way, and taught me some things that have stuck with me throughout my career. I respected him until he betrayed us. After that I transferred to Squad Thirteen to try and get reacquainted with Rukia, but she kept getting assigned here so we never had a chance to see each other. I've also suffered the constant glares of suspicion that people give me when they learn I was Third Seat in a Squad once captained by a traitor. I can imagine Izuru and Lieutenants Hinamori and Hisagi, along with their subordinates, have gone through the same thing…but then I come here. Immediately most of the suspicious glares disappear, I've reunited with what was once my only true friend and I've made more friends along the way. Sure I get attacked by deranged ex-Captains who have Hollow powers and receive suspicious glares from a fellow squad member who can burn just about anything that gets in her way, but I still have made more friends in one day than I have in all of the one hundred and ten years of my life." Arupejio said as Orihime's eyes widened.

"You're one hundred and ten years old?!" Orihime asked as Arupejio chuckled with a warm smile on his face.

"You've got to remember that we in the Soul Society tend to age far slower than the average human. Heck, Rukia's at least several decades older than Ichigo. She's two or three decades younger than me but that's okay. I didn't join the academy until I was sixty two. I'm not even about to try and guess the age of Ichigo's father, but I can surmise that it's a big number compared to my lowly one ten." Arupejio said modestly.

"I think I remember that Miss Kurosaki's four hundred and twelfth birthday was late last year. It's the same as Mister Kurosaki's because they're twins." Orihime said as Arupejio sweat dropped.

"Geez that makes them only a few years younger than Captain Ukitake. I can't remember his exact age but I know he's at least a decade or two older." Arupejio said as Orihime nodded. (1)

Orihime then covered her mouth with her hand and hid a yawn, but Arupejio noticed.

"You must be tired. Let's go on and get you home." Arupejio said as Orihime nodded. He offered his arm to her like a gentleman would, which Orihime accepted once again, before heading off down the street. From the top of a nearby building, in Arrancar form, and masking their spiritual pressures, stood the Primera Espada and his Fraccion.

"Stark, why are we watching Orihime and the new guy? What's so special about him?" Lilynette asked as they watched Orihime and Arupejio stroll past on the opposite side of the street from the building they were standing atop.

"Because I see what you mean Lilynette. I have felt a spiritual pressure similar to his before. I cannot tell if it was the same or just coincidentally similar to his from this distance but one thing is for certain. I have indeed sensed that spiritual pressure from back when we were living in Los Noches." Stark said as Lilynette arched a curious eyebrow…or at least the only eyebrow that wasn't hidden by her mask.

"You think it's the new guy?" Lilynette asked as if truly asking, "Are you serious?"

"I'm not entirely sure but his spiritual pressure…it's just so familiar. I just can't put my finger on whose it feels the most similar to." Stark said as Lilynette shrugged.

"Well he seems like a nice guy though. I mean he's sure gotten to be friends with Orihime." Lilynette said as Stark nodded in agreement.

"Agreed. I don't know much about this young Soul Reaper she's with, but from the looks of things, the two of them look like they would make an excellent couple." Stark said as Lilynette elbowed him playfully in the ribs.

"Coyote Stark, you're such a big old softy." Lilynette said with a contented smirk. Stark gave out a small chuckle with an equally small smile.

"And you, Lilynette Gingerback, are just as old as I am." Stark said as Lilynette rolled her visible eye with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Thanks for reminding me." She grumbled sarcastically.

* * *

**  
Later…**

Arupejio and Orihime reached her apartment building safely. They stopped outside of the gate built into the picket fence around her apartment building and Arupejio turned towards Orihime.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight for now Orihime. I have to say that this is the nicest night out I've had in decades. Normally that's just used as a mild exaggeration but in my case…" Arupejio said as Orihime giggled again.

"Thanks. I had a nice time tonight too." Orihime said as Arupejio opened the gate for her.

"Then I bid you goodnight milady and may the crickets sing nothing but sweet melodies for you to sleep by." Arupejio said as Orihime blushed with a bashful chuckle. If there was ever a ham of a romantic, it was certainly Arupejio Zaine.

"Goodnight Arupejio. Umm. Goodnight, sleep tight, and don't let the bedbugs bite." Orihime said cheerfully as Arupejio sweat dropped slightly but remained outwardly unfazed.

"_She really could stand to read a bit." _He muttered in his mind. She then did something he never saw coming. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He suddenly turned a deep shade of crimson and turned towards her as she walked up the stairs to her room, turning back only once to wave goodnight to the young(-ish) Soul Reaper before going inside. Arupejio stood staring up at towards the door where he saw Orihime disappear into the apartment for what seemed like a lifetime, when really only a few minutes had passed. He sighed contentedly before turning around and coming eye to eye with a pair of twitching brown eyes. It was Tatsuki Arisawa standing with her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl firmly planted on her face. Arupejio proceeded to leap back a bit with his arms raised in a defensive posture.

"YAH! WHAT THE HELL TATSUKI?! WHAT GAVE YOU THE BIG IDEA TO SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT?!" Arupejio freaked.

"I came looking for Orihime after I didn't get a phone call that she never made it to the Kurosaki Clinic. Usually Ichigo or one of the others call me whenever she shows up there so that I can come and save them from having to eat her cooking. But when I didn't get a call, I got suspicious and started checking her usual haunts. Fortunately she doesn't have that many so it was a relatively short search. So I decided to stake out her place for a while and sure enough here you two come arm in arm." Tatsuki explained.

"So what? She's capable of defending herself if necessary. Besides I would have protected her with my very life if any danger came her way, which it didn't…and what do you mean "save them from her cooking?" It can't be that bad. I tried some and it tasted rather good!" Arupejio said as Tatsuki blinked in surprise.

"You ate some of Orihime's food and liked it?! The only other people who like her food are Rangiku and Mr. Tsukabishi over at Urahara's shop." Tatsuki said before shaking her head and continued glaring death rays at him. She then started poking her finger hard into his chest.

"It doesn't matter. I just want you to know one thing. If you make Orihime cry, for any reason, then I will kill you. Even if it means getting arrested by the Soul Society for killing one of their own, I will not let anyone make Orihime cry and get away with it. Am I clear?" Tatsuki asked with venom clear in her voice as Arupejio quaked in his shoes.

"Crystal." He replied as Tatsuki stepped back a bit with a deep breath.

"Good. Now that you're officially informed, I guess I'll be going now." Tatsuki said as she turned and started walking down the street towards her own home.

"Boy, talk about your overprotective types. She's one I've gotta be more careful around." Arupejio said as he scratched the back of his head and started walking on down the street back towards the Kurosaki house, not noticing as the sound of thunder echoed in the distance and storm clouds started gathering in the sky, blocking out the moon as they formed. Racing along the rooftops of the houses, using flash steps to make the jumps in between them easier, ran Yoruichi in cat form. Her cat like ears had picked up the thunder and her eyes saw the clouds gathering.

"_It won't be long now. He'll make his move soon and then all hell may break loose. I only hope that we are prepared to deal with whatever he throws at us."_ Yoruichi said in her mind as she continued to race along across the rooftops.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 15.**

(1) – This is where the "Slight AU" part mentioned in the summary comes in. In the Black Wrangler, I changed the date the Soul Reaper Academy opened from over one thousand years before the start of the series, to Four hundred years before. Kaichou and Isshin were both ten human years old when the academy opened but they turned eleven shortly after joining the academy. So by now, four hundred and one years later, they're both Four hundred and twelve years old. Jushiro Ukitake, Shunsui Kyoraku, and Retsu Unohana's respective ages have all been lowered by a few centuries (from whatever they really are) to match this. Everyone else's ages are the same. So far that's the only AU part of the story.

_Soul Reaper Illustrated Guide…_

Arupejio walked into the Kurosaki House and was instantly grabbed by the arm and yanked inside.

"It's about time you got here!" Rukia said hurriedly as Arupejio blinked in confusion.

"Huh?! Rukia what's wrong?!" Arupejio asked as Rukia handed him a plastic guitar without strings and with multicolored buttons on the neck.

"Rukia, what is this?" Arupejio asked confused as Rukia turned on a small device under the television.

"You're playing as me. Please help me beat Ichigo's score at Guitar Hero. The strawberry haired punk said I couldn't beat his score and I want to prove him wrong." Rukia said as Arupejio glanced at the top ten high scores. They were…

1 – Chad (Chad…obviously)

2 – IchigoI'mNakedAgain! (Yoruichi)

3 – AntelopeKnight (Nel)

4 – Zangetsu (Zangetsu…seriously)

5 – Masaki4ever!!! (Isshin)

6 – ThunderGoddess (Karin)

7 – QuickChangeArtist (Kaichou)

8 – PrincessOfTheFairies (Orihime)

9 – Ore_wa_Kurosaki_Ichigo_ni_naru (Ichigo) (1)

10 – IcePrincess (Rukia)

Arupejio glanced at Rukia with a look that said. "Seriously?"

"Come on Arupejio, your Zanpakuto is a keytar and you have to help me, I'm begging you. Help me Arupejio Zaine, you're my only hope." Rukia pleaded on her knees. Arupejio rolled his eyes and nodded, much to Rukia's delight.

The following morning, Ichigo snuck in, turned on the Nintendo Wii, and put in Guitar Hero. He immediately went to the top ten high scores to gaze at his higher score than Rukia's out of a perverse need to see his name over hers but was shocked when he saw this…

1 – KuroseikaRocksU (Arupejio)

2 – SeeMyScore&Weep (Rukia)

3 – Chad

4 – IchigoI'mNakedAgain!

5 – AntelopeKnight

6 – Zangetsu

7 – Masaki4ever!!!

8 – ThunderGoddess

9 – QuickChangeArtist

10 – PrincessOfTheFairies

Ichigo stood dumbfounded at the fact he had been knocked completely out of the top ten, by Rukia and Arupejio no less. He swore though he would have his revenge…but he couldn't get past "Thank You" by "Home Made Kazoku" on beginner level.

_End_

(1) – "Ore wa Kurosaki Ichigo ni naru" Is the name of a song from the Bleach Rock Musicals. As expected it's Ichigo's song.


	16. The Mastermind Revealed!

Within Karin's soul, She, Toshiro, and Renji, along with the spirits of their respective Zanpakuto, stared at the horrifying form of Karin's inner hollow. Hollow Karin had just finished letting a maniacal cackle out and she promptly glared straight at Toshiro with a large defiant smile across her lips.

"_So you all came to see me did you? Why I'm just flattered. To have such close friends of Karin's here just makes me want to dance with joy."_ Hollow Karin said in a sarcastic and oily tone. Karin scowled at her with her Zanpakuto in hand, ready to strike.

"You know what we're after. Tell us what we want to know." Toshiro ordered calmly, with Hyorinmaru hovering behind him and staring down at the defiant Hollow who cracked a grin.

"_Tell you what you want to __know__? Or tell you what you want to __hear__? You really __must__ be more specific."_ Hollow Karin said with a sinister chuckle.

"Shut up and talk before I let Hekireki Megami zap you into next week." Karin threatened, pointing her Zanpakuto at her Hollow's chin. Hollow Karin's grin only got wider as her eyes narrowed. She quickly swung her own twisted version of Karin's sealed Zanpakuto and knocked the blade away from her face, only to have the sealed forms of Hyorinmaru and Zabimaru shoved in her face instead. Her grin returned to a still sinister smile after that and she stood up from her post-attack posture, sheathing her Zanpakuto.

"_Alright, since it could potentially keep this pathetic weakling alive a little longer, I'll cooperate. But you'll have to ask me your questions again. We may be inside one's mind, but that doesn't mean I can read it." _Hollow Karin said as Toshiro and Renji lowered their swords but kept them in hand just in case.

"You're part of Karin's soul, and you're the only thing Karin has that the rest of us don't. I suspect that you might have something to do with Karin's seeing these strange visions. I want to know if you're the one responsible for making these visions appear." Toshiro said as Hollow Karin's grin returned.

"_If only I had that kind of power. But you are correct in your suspicions, but not completely. I am responsible for allowing her to see the visions, but __**I**__ am not the one creating them."_ Hollow Karin said.

"If you're not making them, then does that mean that what she's seeing is real? Or is someone else making her see things?" Renji asked.

"_I'll only answer one question at a time red-pineapple-head-with-snake-tailed-baboon-sword-boy."_ Hollow Karin said with a taunting chuckle.

"Why I oughta!" Renji growled as he prepared to raise his sword but Toshiro stopped him.

"We cannot give into our anger right now Renji, that's what parasites like her feed upon. We would only be falling into her trap by doing so." Toshiro whispered into Renji's ear, causing Renji to begrudgingly lower his weapon.

"If you are not making the visions, then is there someone else creating them?" Toshiro asked as he turned back towards the hollow.

"_Hell if I know. All I know is that she's sees things only partially through both hers and my eyes at the same time. She always is. If only she would look through my eyes once in a while, then she might see things more clearly."_ Hollow Karin explained, maintaining her sinister grin.

"That doesn't help us much." Karin mumbled.

"_Well what do you expect? I am your "inner hollow" as you and your Vizard friends refer to me as. I never said I was going to be of any help at all…well at least not to you. One day I will overpower you and then I will consume you. But until that time you only get to wait for that day. However, I will make sure you survive long enough to actually see that day."_ Hollow Karin replied as Karin scowled angrily at her hollow form.

"If it wasn't for the fact that I'm stronger with you than without you, I would gladly put you down like the rabid dog you are. Sometimes I even contemplate doing it anyway just to be rid of you and your little threats. Well guess what. I'm going to keep you around and I'm going to remain stronger than you so that you never get out, just to prove who's truly in charge here." Karin said as Hollow Karin's grin widened along with her eyes in an insane expression.

"_You just keep telling yourself that princess. Because as we all know, Queens are meant to be overthrown by peasants. Your day will come Karin and when it does, I'll be the one wearing the crown instead of you."_ Hollow Karin replied as Toshiro realized something.

"Wait! Karin, do you think you could call up some of your memories here?" Toshiro asked as Karin thought hard for a moment and suddenly, what looked like a large oval shaped television screen appeared in a bolt of lightning. The screen crackled to life, revealing the scene of Angela's murder from earlier but from Karin's point of view. Sure enough, there stood the blurry images she claimed to having seen.

"I never knew you could do that." Renji said as Toshiro nodded.

"Neither did I but it was worth a shot." Toshiro said as he turned his attention back to the hollow.

"Can you show us what it would look like if through your eyes?" Toshiro asked as Hollow Karin grinned again and turned towards the screen as the blurry images started to become less distorted until finally Toshiro and Renji both arched their eyes in curiosity. The two images clarified to reveal three people standing at various points in the room.

"I don't recall seeing them around. How were they there without our noticing? And how are they able to pass through solid walls?" Renji asked as Toshiro remained silent in thought.

"Who are those guys Toshiro?" Karin asked as Toshiro pointed to one of the people in the corner. She was wearing a lab coat over her Soul Reaper uniform.

"This one here in the corner is a member of Squad Twelve. She's a research scientist named Ungaii Kyonshi." Toshiro said. The Soul Reaper in question appeared to be about in early twenties. She had long dark blue hair similar to Mayuri Kurotsuchi's own color but with a single silver streak down the back and center that dangled down over her right eye. Over her left eye was a round mechanical looking device that looked similar to Kenpachi Zaraki's eye patch except that it appeared to be permanently fixed in place, with no straps going around the head anywhere, implying that it was grafted to her eye. She appeared to be holding a stack of papers under her left arm tied together with string.

"What about the guy on the right over there?" Renji asked as Karin scowled and another yet smaller oval shaped screen appeared. On the screen was an image of three nearly identical young men, looking somewhere between Karin and Ichigo's respective ages, standing close together in Academy robes. The one on the right on the smaller screen had blue hair like the woman before but it was short and curved like Rukia's. His eye and hair color matched perfectly. The one on the left of the screen had green hair very similar to Mashiro Kuna's own. Again, his eye and hair color matched. The one in the center had spiky red hair very similar to Renji's but far spikier. Like the other two, his eye and hair color matched. The green haired one was also on the main screen only in full Soul Reaper robes and his hair had gotten longer to the point that he kept it in a ponytail down the back. His expression clearly showed that he was not very interested or concerned at the sight of his younger sister's corpse.

"The green haired one is Midoriiro Skullini, one of Angela's older brothers. He's one of three triplets. The other two down there on the other screen are Ni, the red haired one, and Aoi, the blue haired one." Karin explained as Renji groaned.

"I might have guessed." Renji said as Toshiro glared at Midoriiro.

"Midoriiro is a member of my squad. Why and how is he there? More importantly, why doesn't he look concerned over his sister's death?" Toshiro asked.

"Maybe he's the one who killed her." Renji said as Toshiro shook his head.

"No. I don't think he is. But who is that?" Toshiro asked as he pointed to a rather familiar man in the center of the screen.

"That's Squad Eleven's fourth seat, Kiza Joufu. He's not one of the talkative types. He was at the Squad Eleven Barracks when Karin and I visited there with Angela the day Karin and Yuzu arrived in the Soul Society." Renji explained.

"Do you know if the three of them have any connection to each other?" Toshiro asked as Renji shook his head.

"Only connection I can confirm is the connection between Midoriiro and his sister." Renji said

The time on the screen moved forward to the point before the three disappeared through the wall. Just a few seconds before they did however, another person appeared briefly and partially through the wall. This person however was someone that both Renji and Toshiro recognized instantly. Their eyes widened and mouths dropped open at the very sight of this person. Karin however was thoroughly clueless as to the identity of this new person.

"No…it can't be! How can he be here?!" Toshiro asked in shock.

"I don't know. But if he's here then that means his fellow flunky and his leader aren't that far from him." Renji said as Toshiro and Hyorinmaru disappeared from the inner spirit world. Renji and Zabimaru disappeared quickly as well. A confused Karin looked around.

"What's going on?! Why are they disappearing?!" Karin asked as she heard her inner hollow chuckling.

"_They're dead Karin. Dead and gone."_ Hollow Karin chuckled before a thunderous roar from Hekireki Megami caused the two screens to disappear and the hollow to flinch slightly.

"That's enough out of you for one day! Karin, they only broke their concentration. They're probably waiting for you to break yours." Hekireki Megami said as Karin nodded.

"Thanks for the help." Karin said as Hekireki Megami roared again.

"Don't just stand there thanking us! Break concentration ALREADY!" Heki ordered as Karin quickly found herself back on the Kuchiki manor grounds, sitting on the ground with her Zanpakuto embedded in the ground in front of her. She then felt a drop of water land on her cheek. She then felt another, then another. She then heard the sound of thunder in the skies above and saw a flash of lightning light the sky for a split second. She looked up and saw the storm clouds overhead, blocking out the moon overhead. She then felt a tugging at her shoulder sleeve. She turned and saw Toshiro with his hand grasping her sleeve and Renji standing behind him.

"You may be a human lightning rod but we're not!" Renji said as it started raining and Karin quickly leapt to her feet and grabbed her Zanpakuto, pulling it from the ground and sheathing it as she and the other two ran for the covered porch.

"Aww, it's raining. What a bummer." Rangiku whined from inside.

"Our weather scanners reported that there would be a thunder storm tonight. Our estimates say that it should be over by morning." Nemu said with her usual emotionless tone.

"I'm afraid, at the moment, that the weather is the least of our worries. I'm ordering all of you to report to your respective Captains immediately." Toshiro said as most of the women present let out a unison, **"Huh?!"**

"But Captain Hitsugaya, it's supposed to be a slumber party." Kiyone said with an attempted puppy dog face.

"Yeah! We haven't even gotten to truth or dare yet!" Haineko whined.

"This isn't a request, it's an order! Something big is about to happen in the Soul Society and we need to be ready!" Renji yelled as Toshiro looked straight and Momo.

"Momo, I want you to use Captain Kuchiki's Senkaimon, regardless of if he lets you use it or not, and inform Captain Kurosaki that the situation here has changed for the worse and to have his squad ready to come here as soon as possible. Tell him he may want to consider bringing the Visoreds and the Arrancar along as well. And once you're there, stay there until you hear otherwise from the Soul Society." Toshiro ordered as Momo and Tobiume both looked at him confused.

"What? Why?!" Momo asked.

"Just do as I ask Momo, it's for your own safety." Toshiro said as Momo sighed and nodded before Tobiume transformed back into her sealed form.

"With the weather at its current state, use of the Senkaimon is ill advised at the present time." Nemu said as Toshiro gave a frustrated sigh.

"Then wait here and go through it the moment the weather improves." Toshiro said as Momo nodded again but a little more determinedly this time.

"When each of you are reporting to your Captains, be on the lookout for a particular few Soul Reapers. Midoriiro Skullini of Squad Ten, along with his brothers Ni Skullini of Squad Seven and Aoi Skullini of Squad Eight. Also be on the lookout for Eleventh Division, Fourth seat Kiza Joufu and Twelfth Division Ninth seat Ungaii Kyonshi. They are all suspects involving the recent thefts and murders here in the Soul Society." Toshiro said as Karin and Yuzu both looked surprised.

"Did you say murder or murders?" Karin asked.

"Murder, plural. Angela Skullini's death was only the most recently reported murder here. Last night, three guards posted outside the Institute of Research and Development were found dead as well." Toshiro explained.

"Where did you get this information Captain? You, Karin, and Renji have been sitting outside this whole time." Rangiku said as Karin stepped forward and put her hand over her forehead with the palm facing towards it but not on it. She then started to glow with a murky yellow aura of spiritual energy and a strange white substance started forming underneath her hand.

"We know, because of this." Karin said as she moved her hand down towards her chin, allowing her Hollow mask to be formed in its wake.

"Apparently my hollow mask allows me to see things that others might not. I can't explain it but the guys we just mentioned, plus some other guy I didn't recognize, were what I was really seeing when I thought I was having visions. Somehow they're able to hide from our sight. I'm not sure how." Karin said after she pushed her mask onto her forehead. Her eyes were still black with yellow pupils.

"Through communicating with our Zanpakuto's in unison, and in such close proximity to the others, we were able to enter Karin's inner spirit world and learn what it was she saw and how she saw it. We also have a strong lead as to who the mastermind behind all of these events is." Toshiro added.

"Who?" Yuzu asked curiously. Momo however looked horrified as if she knew the answer. Toshiro took a deep breath before saying…

* * *

**  
Meanwhile…**

Kukaku walked through the halls of the Kurosaki Estate. She reached Kaichou's room and heard what sounded like shuffling fabrics coming from the inside. The peaked inside to see Kaichou putting on the basic robes of a Soul Reaper. Lying draped over a wooden footlocker against one wall was a white Captain's Haori with the three Squad insignias of squads Five, Ten, and Fourteen arranged in an imperfect diamond shape similar to the diamond shaped Squad insignias of all the other divisions only lacking the bottom point. The Haori also appeared to have a metal clasp of some sort near the neck large enough to fit around a person's shoulder. Lying next to the haori was Hensen Tatsujin resting within its sheath.

"Captain, if I didn't know any better I would say that you're getting all dressed up for someone special." Kukaku said with a smirk. The smirk was replaced by a startled expression when she felt Kaichou's spiritual pressure suddenly spike to high levels. She was even glowing with a bright purple aura.

"Oh he's special alright. He's the one responsible for everything. The thefts, the murders, even the visions that Karin has been seeing. He's the mastermind behind it all. I don't know what his goal is yet but I intend to find out. I'm dressing this way out of a feeling of nostalgia." Kaichou said as her spiritual pressure died down and Kukaku looked surprised.

"You've figured it out? You know who it is?!" Kukaku asked as Kaichou nodded and motioned towards a board on the wall with the most of the collected evidence from the case as well as some of Kaichou's own hand written notes tacked up on the wall along with the brown plastic hook inside of a plastic bag marked with the word "EVIDENCE" in bold white letters printed on the side of the bag. There were even a series of tacks with a long string black thread tied between the tacks and several other tacks like a web. In the center, where all the threads ended, was what appeared to be a photograph buried underneath a mass of other papers. Kukaku brushed the other papers aside and her eyes widened in surprise.

"You're kidding?! You think it's-?!" Kukaku asked in shock before hearing a strange mechanical clicking sound coming from behind her and a piece of cold metal pressed against the back of her neck. She turned around slowly to see Kaichou holding one of her twin pistols directly at her throat.

"Think? No. The time of thinking is passed and the time of knowing is very much here. I suspected it was you ever since I saw the little "clues" that you left lying around the Institute this morning. The old historical records from the Vizard incident on the screen of the first computer on the fifth row for instance. You only confirmed my suspicions when you showed me Angela Skullini's murder scene. But your biggest hint was the plastic hook you left at the institute for me to find. I also noticed that you remembered that my Zanpakuto, with its own unique shapeshifting abilities, is somehow immune to the powers of your own Zanpakuto as long as my hand only so much as slightly touches even a thread of my Hensen Tatsujin. What I want to know is, what your plan is and what you seek to accomplish with your actions here." Kaichou said as Kukaku's expression remained surprised.

"But, Captain! It's me! Kukaku Shiba! Your old Lieutenant! Don't you recognize me at all?!" Kukaku asked as Kaichou scowled.

"You can drop the act. I thought I mentioned that my Zanpakuto is a shape shifter. Well guess what I have in my hand right now, pointed at you like an assassins dagger waiting for the brain to send the signal to the arm to send the blade through it's intended victim's throat." Kaichou said as Kukaku's shocked expression shifted quickly to one completely different. Her eyelids relaxed slightly and her half open mouth closed into a dark smile.

"Well done Captain Wrangler. I have to hand it to you; you're as smart now as you were back then. I knew that you would inevitably figure out that it was me. I had hoped however that you would figure out my plan as well. But alas you have shown that you have yet to figure that part out simply by having to ask what my plans were. But as you also failed to notice, is that while it seems you have me at your mercy, that it is truly you who are at my mercy." Kukaku said as Kaichou arched an eyebrow. She then felt two cold and sharp pieces of metal at two different spots on her neck, one pressed to the back and the other pressed to her throat. They were blades from two very different Zanpakuto.

"You bastard." Kaichou growled through clinched teeth with the hand with her gun in it shaking.

"Do you think that you'll survive if you pull the trigger? There's a possibility that you'll miss but you on the other hand will have no chance of survival if you pull that trigger. Besides I would hate to see that beautiful face without it's equally as beautiful body. Even if you did succeed in killing me, my plans have already been set in motion and cannot be stopped." Kukaku said as Kaichou snarled and allowed her gun to spin forward slightly to where it was dangling on her finger by the trigger guard. Kukaku proceeded to raise her prosthetic hand and grasp the dangling weapon.

Instantly Kukaku's image disappeared like shattering glass and revealed the strikingly handsome yet cold and calculated face of the person responsible for the Vizard incident one hundred and eleven years ago, the person responsible for manipulating Rukia's execution, the person responsible for murdering all Forty Six members of the Central 46, responsible for nearly killing Momo Hinamori, responsible for creating the Arrancar, responsible for kidnapping Orihime Inoue, responsible for the recent thefts and murders in the Soul Society. The Soul Society's Public Enemy Number One…

"Hello Kaichou. Did you miss me?"

The calm and hauntingly soothing voice of Sosuke Aizen asked as Kaichou glared angrily at the traitor Captain while at the mercy of Aizen's fellow traitors, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen who had the blades of their Zanpakuto pressed against her neck and throat.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 16.**

And this chapter ends the "Summer Mysteries" Arc and begins the "Uprising" Arc. The theme song for this Arc is "Icihrin no Hana" by High and Mighty Color. Oh and in case you were wondering, the plastic hook was a piece of Aizen's old glasses. Also, Aizen, Tosen, and Ichimaru are still in their Hueco Mundo garb and will probably remain that way for the remainder of the fic.

There isn't going to be as many Omake segments in this arc due to the somewhat serious nature of what's going on.


	17. The Uprising Begins

Kaichou was trapped and at the mercy of the three traitor Captains, Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tosen. She could feel Ichimaru's Zanpakuto, Shinso, pressed to the back of her neck while Tosen's, Suzumushi, pressed against her throat. Aizen was holding her own Hensen Tatsujin (still in pistol form) in his right hand while he grasped his own Kyoka Suigetsu in its sheath at his left side.

"Aizen, what have you done with Kukaku?" Kaichou asked angrily.

"I have done nothing to her except misdirect her to the Squad Four med center. She is there under the pretence of acquiring the autopsy report for Angela Skullini." Aizen replied. As he spoke though, Kaichou's left hand slowly disappeared into her kimono sleeve but she stopped when she felt Suzumushi's blade rise slightly towards her chin.

"I would surrender your other weapon before anything happens that you won't live to regret." Tosen said as Kaichou breathed a frustrated sigh and revealed the other one of Hensen Tatsujin's pistol forms.

"You've learned to split your weapon into two even in its sealed form. Your powers have certainly changed along with your taste. I must say though that I'm rather fond of your choice in embracing western culture. The western look suits you. It reminds me slightly of the former Primera Espada." Aizen said as he took the other pistol from her and pressed the two together. Instantly they reverted to their basic sealed form. Aizen then placed Hensen Tatsujin inside of its sheath.

"What are you planning Aizen? What new breed of hell have you conjured up for the Soul Society this time?" Kaichou spat as Aizen smiled and looked around the room.

"You can come out now." Aizen said as a hooded figure appeared suddenly out of thin air with a bow.

"The time has come. Inform the others that it is time to make our presence known. Tell them to do as they have been instructed and remember to wait for the signal before beginning." Aizen ordered as they all bowed in unison.

"Yes Captain Aizen." The figure said with a bow before disappearing the same way it had appeared. Wonderweiss, Tosen, Gin, Aizen, and Kaichou were the only ones in the room now.

"Kaname, take Wonderweiss to his spot and have him give the signal. Gin, feel free to go and have some fun of your own if you like." Aizen said as Gin lowered and sheathed Shinso. Tosen however kept Suzumushi at Kaichou's chin.

"Are you sure you would rather be left alone with this Soul Reaper than have Ichimaru and I remain here? She is not to be underestimated." Tosen said.

"You are correct Kaname, but I am in complete control of the situation. As long as she does not possess her Zanpakuto, she is vulnerable to my Kyoka Suigetsu's Complete Hypnosis. As long as I hold her sword, she cannot see anything but what I want her to see. I am perfectly safe from her. She doesn't even know that we are having this conversation, Kaname. I will join you when everything is ready." Aizen explained.

"I see. Then I shall follow your orders." Tosen said as he sheathed Suzumushi and disappeared with Wonderweiss into thin air.

"My, things are about become rather entertaining right now, aren't they Captain Aizen?" Gin asked before vanishing the same way. Aizen turned back to Kaichou who stood silently, staring at him. Like Aizen had said, she had no idea of the conversation going on around her, only that she was now alone with Aizen. She had seen and heard everything up until the departure of Aizen's accomplice and she believed that she saw Kaname, Gin, and Wonderweiss disappear with them.

"So what now Sosuke? Are you going to kill me or something?" Kaichou asked as Aizen gave a soft yet sinister chuckle.

"No Kaichou, I have a special reason for keeping you alive." Aizen said as he started to walk around Kaichou in a counterclockwise circle like a lion circling its prey.

"Like what?" Kaichou asked, staring blankly straight at the wall ahead of her.

"I want you to make something for me." Aizen replied, passing her left side.

"What makes you think I'll make anything for you?" Kaichou asked.

"Oh you have once already, something that you never intended for me to find. I believe that you know of what I'm talking about?" Aizen asked from behind as Kaichou's eyes widened in horror.

"No! You didn't?! You found it?!" She asked as Aizen circled around to her right side, his smile clear on his face.

"It wasn't difficult. When I started hearing rumors about it and where they were coming from, I quickly deciphered what it was and investigated. I knew the second I saw it what it was. I am surprised you sent it here to the Soul Society. Did you expect it to get lost and never be found?" Aizen asked as Kaichou shook with anger and anguish.

"It was meant to be found but only after you were no longer a factor!" Kaichou said with tears in her eyes.

"Then if you wish for it to remain intact, then you would be wise to do as I ask. Besides, what I want you to make isn't at all made the same way." Aizen said as Kaichou snarled angrily at the traitor Captain before replying with a terse…

"Fine. I'll do what you want." She said as Aizen's smile widened and he stopped in front of her. He reached into his pocket and handed her something clinched in his fist.

"Put this on then." He said as she took the object. It was a small semicircular bracelet made of metal with a small chain connecting the two ends.

"What is it?" Kaichou asked curiously.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize it. It is an Arrancar bracelet. Wearing it completely masks your spiritual pressure and renders you both invisible and intangible to everyone and everything except for Arrancar and those who wear the bracelet as well. We can still pick up things though." Aizen explained.

"So it was you and your accomplices, wearing those bracelets…so that's what Karin saw!" Kaichou exclaimed in realization.

"Correct. Her Vizard abilities make her half hollow, and thus she is able to see us when we wear the bracelets. However, only when she wears the mask itself is she able to see and hear us clearly." Aizen said as he slipped his bracelet on. Kaichou did the same, putting the bracelet on like a shackle over her right sleeve right at the wrist.

"So this is also how you managed to steal from the institute as well I assume." Kaichou said as Aizen nodded.

"You catch on quick." Aizen said as he turned and stretched out his hand. Instantly, a gaping hole opened up like a bunch of long rectangular blocks sliding either up or down, revealing a dark misty void inside. It was a Garganta.

"Where are we going?" Kaichou asked as Aizen put her right arm under his left like a gentleman would escort a woman, only holding her Zanpakuto in his right hand.

"You'll find out soon enough my dear Captain Wrangler." Aizen said as they walked through the Garganta which closed behind them.

* * *

**  
Meanwhile…**

Elsewhere in the Seireitei, Toshiro, Rangiku, Renji, and Karin were racing through the rain soaked streets towards the Kurosaki Estate as the rain continued to poor, thunder roar, and lightning crack. They had just left the Kuchiki estate, with all the other Lieutenants and officers leaving for their Captains except for Momo, who stayed behind.

"Are you sure it's that Aizen guy? Was that who I saw in my vision?" Karin asked as they continued running.

"No that was Gin Ichimaru, one of Aizen's fellow conspirators. If Ichimaru is here then I would bet my very life on the possibility that Aizen is here as well. That's why I ordered Momo to go through the Senkaimon the second she could. Momo was Aizen's Lieutenant once and he almost killed her. I fear for Momo's sanity whenever Aizen's around." Toshiro quickly explained.

"Then why has Karin been the only one to see them Captain?" Rangiku asked.

"I suspect that her Hollow mask has something to do with it. I don't know why yet but I'm sure that Aizen knows why." Toshiro replied.

"Then why are we going to my place?" Karin asked.

"To warn your Aunt if she hasn't figured it out already." Toshiro said. Just then Karin looked towards Sokyoku Hill and saw something curious at the top.

"Hey! What's that?!" She asked, skidding to a halt. Toshiro, Rangiku, and Renji stopped as well and saw what appeared to be two figures standing on the edge of the hill, looking straight down at the Penance Cell and the surrounding buildings located around it next to the hill.

"Hey, isn't that-?" Rangiku asked as Toshiro and Renji's eyes widened.

"Oh no!" Renji exclaimed.

"It's Kaname Tosen!" Toshiro shouted. At the top of the hill, Kaname turned to Wonderweiss.

"Now is the time Wonderweiss. Do as Lord Aizen commands." Kaname said as Wonderweiss let out one of his autistic moans and a glowing red orb of energy started forming in front of his face. A few seconds later he unleashed a massive Cero blast straight at the towers. All across the Seireitei, the Soul Reapers all turned at the sound of a massive explosion and watched in horror as the central structures were largely consumed in the single Cero blast. Fortunately they were largely still standing but heavily damaged and on fire.

"What's going on?!" "Who is that?!" were the questions being asked by the general populous of the Seireitei. Then without warning additional but not as massive explosions ripped through the Seireitei, demolishing houses, buildings, walls, a sub-barracks or two, and critically injuring any unfortunate souls standing near them. Soon, the numerous pillars of smoke could be seen from outside the walls in the Rukongai districts. Near the Institute of Research and Development, Captain Kurotsuchi emerged just in time for an explosion to rip through the upper floors and one of the storage rooms of the Institute.

"Whoever is destroying my research is going to PAY!!!" Mayuri roared angrily. He didn't care about anything as much as he did his research.

Running through the streets, was Isane and Yuzu, but as they did they stopped to let a group of Soul Reapers run across in front of them at an intersection. They then quickly continued on towards the med center but skid to a halt as they heard cries of pain coming from the men and women they had just passed. Isane and Yuzu both turned and headed for the intersection. When they returned there they saw in horror, each of the Soul Reapers lying dead or severely injured on the ground save for a single man standing over them holding a halberd in his hands. The man turned around, saw Yuzu and Isane and grinned. It was Kiza Joufu.

In another part of the Seireitei, Lieutenant Izuru Kira was hurrying with several members of his own Squad behind him when suddenly he heard several of them cry out in pain. He and the surviving ones skid to a halt and quickly turned around to see that three of them had been skewered on the end of a long sharp blade. The blade promptly retracted and the three collapsed, revealing the ever smiling fox face of their traitorous ex-Captain, Gin Ichimaru.

"Captain Ichimaru?!" Izuru gasped in shock as he instinctively reached for his Zanpakuto, Wabisuke.

"Hyah Izuru! How've ya been?" Gin asked as Izuru and his surviving squad members stood dumbstruck.

In yet another part of the Seireitei, Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi was running alone towards Sokyoku Hill, having seen his former Captain there. He then quickly leapt out of the way as several small, flat, thin, and rectangular bolts of light blue and light red energy flew at him and crashed into the ground around him. Shuhei looked up at the top of a nearby tower and saw Ungaii Kyonshi standing on the edge of the tower, smirking down at him with a sword held backwards in her hand. The blade was rather short yet very straight and rectangular, with no tip at the end. The hilt was shaped like a square and the hilt was a dark blue shaped like a simple cylinder but with what looked like a red button on the end as if she were holding the joystick of a game controller.

From his office in the Squad Eight Barracks, Shunsui watched passively at the events around him. Like Kiyone had said a while ago, ("I get the feeling the next time we see him again, he's going to have a black eye") he did indeed have a black eye, albeit a fading one. He then saw a strange object fly past him and nearly hit Nanao as she was coming out. Fortunately it only hit the wooden doorpost. Shunsui glanced at the object rather curiously. It was a ninja's throwing star. He turned back to see Yuukaku Sakebu, with his mask hiding only his nose and mouth, squatting on the ledge of a nearby tower with his Zanpakuto held in his hand. It didn't look like anything out of the ordinary, just a simple katana with a small guard shaped like a thin metal pin and a black hilt. Nanao then reached for her Zanpakuto.

"Nanao, you don't need to worry your pretty face about this one. I'll take care of it." Shunsui said as Nanao's eyes widened in surprise.

In the streets near the Squad Eleven barracks, Ikkaku and Yumichika were running towards Sokyoku Hill when they came across an intersection where a number of Soul Reapers lay moaning against the walls and on the floors in pain. They both looked up and saw a lone man standing rather weakly at the other end of the intersection. It was Shuyou Fushimatsu. On his arms was a pair of bulky and menacing looking gauntlets with sharp claws. It looked like he could hardly lift them and just let them dangle down at the end of his arms. The one on the right had the kanji for the word "Tsukurou" (to mend) on the side in glowing orange characters while on the left arm was the kanji for "Rotto" (rot) on the side in glowing blue characters. Shuyou glared straight at them through his long black hair with a tired look on his face.

Outside the Kuchiki Manor, Momo was watching in horror as the Seireitei burned around the estate. Just then one of the walls outside the Estate exploded and Momo was surprised to see a man run through the still smoking gap, with a large war hammer in hand. It was Abura Kousotsu.

On the top of Sokyoku Hill, Tosen and Wonderweiss stood waiting at the top of the hill. Kaname then sensed a pair of familiar Spiritual Pressures.

"Well-well-well, if it isn't my old friend Kaname Tosen. I haven't seen you since I beat the living daylights out of you last year." A familiar voice behind them said. Kaname turned slightly towards the source of the voice. He knew who it was and it made his blood run hot with anger. It was Kenpachi Zaraki with Yachiru standing on the ground next to him.

Back where Toshiro, Rangiku, Renji, and Karin were, a massive ball of flames, shaped like a giant burning skull, crashed into the ground in front of them followed by four more heading straight at each them. The four of them easily cut through the fireballs, dispersing them. They looked up, and standing on the nearby wall was the fiery red spiked hair of Ni Skullini with a grin on his face that could only be beaten by Kenpachi Zaraki. Sitting to his right was Aoi Skullini. Aoi's hair had changed drastically from the Rukia-look-alike and was now straight and long, going down to his shoulders and masking part of his face. Midoriiro was leaning against the base of the wall on the ground and to Ni's left with his Zanpakuto sheathed.

Ni's Zanpakuto, Nenshou Dokuro, (Burning Skull) in its Shikai had a blade made of molten rock with flames rising up from it. The guard was shaped like an angry looking skull and the hilt was a vibrant red as well. Aoi's Zanpakuto, Dekisui Dokuro, (Drowning Skull) was still in its sheath but the design was similar if not the same save for an electric blue colored hilt. Midoriiro's Zanpakuto, Dendou Dokuro, (Electric Skull) was similarly shaped but with a green light green hilt.

"I can assume that the three of you are working for Aizen?" Toshiro asked as Midoriiro smirked.

"Nothing get's past you does it _Captain_?" Midoriiro said in a mocking tone.

"I must say though, that you are really observant. Who would have guessed that we would be so easily found out?" Aoi said in a casual oily tone.

"It wasn't easy but given enough time we were able to figure it out." Toshiro said as Ni laughed.

"He wasn't talking to you frosty!" Ni cackled, earning an angered glare from the Tenth Division Captain.

"He was talking to Angie's friend there." Midoriiro said as Karin scowled.

"Did one of you guys kill her?" Karin asked as she reached for her Zanpakuto.

"One of us? Kill Angie? Please do you take us for a bunch of heartless fools?" Aoi asked as Midoriiro frowned.

"On second thought don't answer that." Midoriiro said.

"Tell us what you know! NOW!" Renji shouted angrily. Without warning, Midoriiro drew his Zanpakuto.

"Shock, Dendou Dokuro." Midoriiro said as a bolt of lightning shot from the end heading straight at them.

Karin drew her Zanpakuto and quickly blocked the bolt of lightning. Midoriiro's Zanpakuto's blade was now a bolt of pure electricity.

"I'm afraid that we're not in a talkative mood at the moment." Ni said as Aoi stood up and drew his Zanpakuto.

"Sink deep, Dekisui Dokuro." Aoi said as his Zanpakuto's blade became made of pure water but maintained its shape easily. Suddenly the Skullini triplets flash stepped away in different directions.

"Renji, you and Karin deal with Midoriiro! Rangiku you take Aoi, I'll take Ni!" Toshiro ordered.

"**RIGHT!**" They replied in unison before flash stepping away after their assigned targets.

Toshiro chased Ni over the rooftops of several buildings before reaching an open courtyard. Ni immediately turned and swung his burning sword at the Squad Ten Captain, sending a wave of searing lava out from the end.

"Reign over the frosted heavens! Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro yelled as he sent a wave of ice at the wave of lava, both colliding into each other, resulting in a spectacular explosion of molten rock and ice.

"A battle of fire versus ice eh? Ooh this just gets more exciting by the MINUTE!!!" Ni shouted excitedly with a crazed look in his eyes.

"You're going to tell me everything that you know about Aizen's plan." Toshiro said.

"You want to know? Well TOO BAD!!!" Ni yelled as he thrust his Zanpakuto forward, sending a large burning skull of molten rock straight at him. Toshiro quickly swung Hyorinmaru and sent a dragon of ice right back at him.

Rangiku chased Aoi into a large structure with a sign that read "Soul Reaper Health Land Day Spa." Rangiku slid to halt on the slick cobblestones upon seeing him run through the pink curtain that read, "Women."

"Sure I can get him to join me in there but can I get the Captain to? No." Rangiku pouted as she walked in after him. (1)

Renji and Karin were chasing Midoriiro through the streets and trying to stop the escaping renegade. As they were running, a hooded figure suddenly appeared in front of Midoriiro, allowing him to run past. The figure raised their hand.

"Hado number four, Byakurai!" a young feminine voice called out, firing a bolt of Kido lightning straight at Karin who blocked effortlessly.

"Karin, I've got Midoriiro, you take the other guy!" Renji shouted as he continued after the Skullini brother. The hooded figure turned to flee but Karin reached them first and grabbed the hood from behind. The figure flash stepped away, tearing the hood in the process but Karin chased on after them again. Karin caught up to the figure at the Kurosaki Estate, just inside the grounds. The figure was kneeling on one knee with their head down as Karin arrived.

"Alright you! Who are you?!" Karin yelled and tossed away the torn fabric.

"Aww Karin, I'm shocked that you don't recognize me." The figure said with a familiar voice that caused Karin to freeze in shock and disbelief. The figure stood up, revealing its long blond hair. It then turned towards Karin, with a dark smile on its face.

It was Angela Skullini, in the flesh.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 17.**

(1) – The "Soul Reaper's Health Land Day Spa" is a reference to the Shinigami Cup segment from Episode 74 of the Anime.

I own the following characters: Ni, Aoi, Midoriiro, & Angela Skullini, Shuyou Fushimatsu, Kiza Joufu, Abura Kousotsu, Ungaii Kyonshi, and Yuukaku Sakebu.


	18. Predictability

Isane and Yuzu stood shakily as Kiza Joufu gave them a truly evil looking grin.

"Well-well. What are two lovely ladies like yourselves doing out here in such a bad neighborhood?" Kiza asked with a chuckle. Isane pulled Yuzu behind her.

"Yuzu, run to Captain Unohana and tell her what's going on. Go! Now!" Isane ordered as Yuzu looked up at her worriedly.

"But Miss Isane…" Yuzu said but Isane interrupted.

"RUN!!!" Isane ordered as Yuzu's eyes filled with tears and she ran off down the street. Isane then turned back towards Kiza who grasped his halberd in both hands. The blades were the basic color scheme for most Zanpakuto, the black with silver edge design. The blades themselves were different in shape. The larger blade was jagged with two inward curves on the edge of the blade. The smaller blade was a basic curved axe head. The long spike between the blades had a pair of long flowing ribbons tied to the base, one purple and the other yellow.

"Well then, Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu, right? I've got to say that I kinda hope you don't live up to Squad Four's typical weakness in combat. I hope you're at least a decent opponent." Kiza said as he took a step forward and Isane reached for her Zanpakuto.

"Please, just back away, I don't want to hurt you." Isane said as she drew her sword from its sheath. Kiza took another step forward.

"Aww, what's the little healer going to do, go crying to her Captain? Heh, you Squad Four cowards make me sick. Kinda ironic when you think about it, but at least killing you will give me some measure of satisfaction! Now CHARGE! KATTAEDA!!!" Kiza yelled as he suddenly burst forward with incredible speed and his halberd pointed straight at Isane like a lance.

"Run, Itegumo!" Isane shouted, releasing her Zanpakuto's Shikai and leaping out of the way just barely in time to miss the large man's attack. Kiza skid to a halt after seeing her dodge. He turned around with a sneer on his face. Isane's expression was one of shock.

"_How did he move so fast?!"_ Isane asked herself mentally as Kiza chuckled.

"You're probably wondering how I was able to move so fast, well the answer is simple. My Zanpakuto, Kattaeda, grants me increased speed when attacking my foes, which allows me to impale them on Kattaeda's tip. I must admit you were pretty fast there. But I'd like to see you do it again!" Kiza yelled before preparing to charge again.

"CHARGE! KATTA-HUH?!?!" Kiza asked confused as he saw something appear in the middle of the intersection.

"Close your eyes, Hitoku KASUMI!!!" It was Yuzu with her Zanpakuto drawn. Without warning a powerful gust of wind blew through from the end of Yuzu's hilt, as the blade dissolved into the thick blue fog. Yuzu then turned the hilt backwards in her hand, the bottom of the hilt pointed towards her chest while the hole where the blade was supposed to be remained aimed towards the fog before her.

"What is this?! Where is everyone?!" Kiza yelled from inside. Isane was surprised at Yuzu's sudden return.

"Kuroi Kumori." Yuzu said as the fog suddenly turned a vibrant purple.

"(Cough) What is this?!" Kiza asked. Yuzu then sheathed her Zanpakuto, causing the fog to quickly rush back inside the sheath. Kiza was standing completely still with his hand over his mouth. He had been paralyzed.

"Yuzu, I told you to go to Captain Unohana, why did you come back?" Isane said as Yuzu turned and quickly collided into Isane in a hug.

"I couldn't leave you behind Miss Isane, I couldn't. You could have died." Yuzu said tearfully as Isane gave a sweet smile back down to her.

"But I gave you an order Yuzu. Didn't your brother or Lieutenant ever tell you to follow orders?" Isane asked as Yuzu nodded.

"Yeah but Ichigo also says that because we're such a small squad, that we should never leave one our fellow Soul Reapers behind when in trouble. We should always do everything in our power to back them up and help them, regardless if they tell us otherwise. If I obeyed your order I would be breaking my brother's order…and he kinda outranks you Miss Isane." Yuzu said as Isane knelt down and hugged the young girl back.

"Thank you Yuzu." Isane said as they turned towards the injured Soul Reapers in the alley.

"Come on Miss Isane, let's get these guys to the med center." Yuzu said as she drew her Zanpakuto again.

"Close your Eyes, Hitoku Kasumi, Chiyu Kumo." Yuzu ordered, creating the clear healing mist over the injured Soul Reapers.

"You two certainly act fast." A familiar voice said from nearby. They turned to see Captain Ukitake with Kiyone and Sentaro close behind.

"Captain Ukitake!" Isane said.

"We were on our way to the med center when the attack began. So we decided that we might as well help you with the injured." Jushiro said as Sentaro and Kiyone quickly moved to help, unaware of the fact that Kiza was starting to move again. Suddenly…

"CHARGE! KATTAEDA!!!"

"Uh-oh!" Isane said but they all turned to see the renegade running the opposite direction from them, smashing a hole in the wall ahead of him without slowing down.

"I guess he knew there was no fighting a Captain, huh Captain Ukitake sir?" Yuzu asked as Jushiro smiled and chuckled, patting her on the head.

"I suppose so little Yuzu." Jushiro replied.

* * *

**  
Meanwhile…**

Shuhei was standing in the middle of a wide open street, staring up at the traitor scientist Soul Reaper.

"You know handsome, I could stand here all day looking at your pretty face but I've got bigger things to deal with. So how about we let this just be a mini-boss moment and let me kill you quickly so I can be on my way." Ungaii said as Shuhei's eyes narrowed.

"I think not." Shuhei replied as he drew his Zanpakuto. Ungaii sighed with a shrug.

"Oh well, can't say that I didn't try. So let's get down to the wire shall we?" Ungaii said as she shrugged off her lab coat, revealing her sleeveless kimono underneath. She actually had a rather slim figure, but not too slim. She had a small to moderate bust size about equal to Tatsuki Arisawa's. She proceeded to flash step onto the ground in front of him. Her sword suddenly changed into a basic Katana shape, still maintaining the controller shaped hilt. She placed her Zanpakuto in its sheath in her left hand.

"I don't think we've met." Shuhei said as Ungaii shook her head.

"Sadly no. I am Ungaii Kyonshi, Twelfth Division, Fifth Seat. I know that you're Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi of Squad Nine. Other than that I have to say that you're rather boring…unless that number on your cheek is what you do on a first date." Ungaii said with a seductive grin, causing Shuhei to blush slightly at the implication but he still didn't let his guard down.

"Are you just going to stand around making lewd comments or are you going to fight at all?" Shuhei asked as Ungaii shrugged with a delighted sigh before reaching for her Zanpakuto.

"Alright mister obviously-doesn't-get-any, I'll lay it out straight. I happen to like games. Games of all types. Card games, athletics, sports, video games etcetera. My Zanpakuto in itself is a bit of a guessing game." Ungaii said as she pulled out a small poker chip. One side was painted red while the other blue.

"My Zanpakuto has two release commands; one enhances my speed, strength, and agility, while the other enhances my Kido powers and makes my Spiritual energy more concentrated. Red is for the physical enhancement, and blue is for spiritual. If you can guess which side the chip will land on, I'll let you go without incident, but if you're wrong then you have to go through me. Are you ready to play?" Ungaii asked as she spun the chip between her fingers.

Shuhei stood in quiet debate. Either take the chance and be able to run past her without a problem or be forced to fight her. It was a fifty/fifty chance…a fifty/fifty chance that would probably be worth it.

"Very well. I guess red." Shuhei said as Ungaii smirked and flicked the chip into the air, watching carefully as it came back down. It rolled on the cobblestone floor slightly before landing on…blue.

"Ooh so close. Oh well, more fun for me then." Ungaii said mockingly as she started glowing with blue spiritual energy. She then drew her sword.

"Roll, Tobakute!" Ungaii shouted as her Zanpakuto became the rectangular sword from last time. She then swung the blade facing backwards, then held her left hand open facing Shuhei. She then swung the sword around so that the button on the bottom hit her open palm with the blade aimed at Shuhei. The second it hit her hand though a sudden burst of the blue and red rectangular blasts of energy fired from the end in a single endless stream. Shuhei had no choice but to evade the stream of Kido magic fired at him, dodging the stream while continuously gaining ground on Ungaii. He then ducked behind the very tower Ungaii had appeared standing on.

"Buildings are out of bounds Lieutenant." Ungaii said in a taunting sing song manner as the stream of Kido projectiles plowed into the tower, cutting through it like a chainsaw. When the tower finally collapsed she stopped with a curious expression on her face.

"Hmm…how curious. He's not there. But where is he really?" Ungaii asked herself as her mechanical eye started to make strange whirring and clicking noises. She carefully looked around before smirking and pressing the button to her open palm again, firing the stream of energy straight at a tall wall, demolishing it. However she noticed on the top of the wall, Shuhei had appeared in a flash step, catching his breath from the near death experience. Ungaii smirked, lowering her sword and pointing to her eye.

"Hint: my eye is cybernetic, courtesy of the Soul Reaper Institute of Research and Development. With it I can watch and record your movements for use in a later battle as well as scan for Reiatsu and areas where Reishi tend to gather, not to even mention heat signatures." Ungaii explained as Shuhei continued to catch his breath.

"So…you can use your eye to predict my every move huh?" Shuhei asked as Ungaii chuckled.

"Well only moves that I've seen. So if you don't want your secret and currently unpredictable moves becoming exposed and predictable, then I wouldn't use them if I were you." Ungaii said as Shuhei stood up with his Zanpakuto in hand.

"Actually, unpredictable is just what I need right now." Shuhei said as Ungaii arched a curious eyebrow.

"Huh?" Ungaii asked.

"Normally I don't do this unless I have to, but you leave me no choice." Shuhei said as he raised his Zanpakuto.

"Reap, Kazeshini." Shuhei said as his Zanpakuto morphed into the two twin bladed scythes connected by the chains and spiked rod. Ungaii was impressed.

"Very nice. You know I never pegged you as a grim reaper type but by the looks of your Zanpakuto, I'd say that you'd do just fine." Ungaii said as Shuhei started spinning the right blade.

"They aren't here for your enjoyment." Shuhei said with a narrowed glare. Suddenly the right blade flew from his hand, straight at Ungaii who narrowly dodged the strike.

"Damn it!" she cursed as the spinning scythe crashed into the ground. She then looked up and saw the left blade flying straight at her.

"DEAL! TOBAKUTE!" She shouted quickly before flash stepping to the wall, opposite Shuhei. The short square blade of her Zanpakuto had become longer and pointed.

"What the-?!" Ungaii asked in disbelief. However she had to move again as Kazeshini right blade flew up from the crater it had made earlier and started sawing through the wall she was standing on. She quickly flash stepped into the air and reappeared in front of Shuhei with her sword raised over her head and a wicked grin on her face.

"PREDICTED!!!" she shouted. Then she noticed Shuhei calmly yank back on the chain in his left hand. The chain proceeded to straighten right next to her head, flying straight towards her prey. She turned quickly just in time to see the rapidly spinning scythe and flash step out of the way.

"What's going on?! I should have predicted that!" Ungaii yelled as she caught her breath.

"Bakudo number sixty two! Hyapporankan!" Shuhei shouted as he formed a long purple colored rod in his hand and hurled it towards her. The rod instantly shattered into multiple equal sized rods. Ungaii was unable to escape the attack and became pinned to the ground. Shuhei then appeared on the ground in front of her, spinning his scythes around like fan blades.

"You can see that my Zanpakuto's trajectory is unpredictable. Even when I pull on the chains, I don't know what the blades will do. It is impossible to predict their actions, even for me. Personally I hate using it, but for fighters like you, who like to analyze your opponents actions, then my Zanpakuto was just the kind of weapon needed. I've faced your kind before, the analytical kind of fighter. His name was Carias Findor, and he was an Arrancar. A Fraccion. I killed him. I would rather not do the same to you because you've got a lot to answer for." Shuhei explained, still spinning his scythes.

"I see." Ungaii growled as her grip on her Zanpakuto tightened.

"Save yourself the trouble and don't bother trying to get up." Shuhei said as he held the tip of his scythe to her neck. He then heard a loud thunder clap and looked up towards Sokyoku Hill, just in time to see something he had never seen in his life. However the distraction was enough…

"Hado thirty three, Sokatsui!" Ungaii said, causing a large burst of blue spirit energy to strike the unsuspecting Shuhei at point blank, knocking him against the far wall. He had a large smoldering burn on his stomach

"Now who's unpredictable?" she asked as the still conscious Shuhei glared angrily up at her from his position on the ground.

"Poor little cute guy. Thought you could best me by simply releasing you Shikai, well I'm afraid it won't work, even with the unpredictability of its actions." Ungaii said as she held her Zanpakuto ready to fire the blue and red energy squares again.

"Any last words?" she asked with a grin on her face.

"I have a few actually." Deep voice from nearby said.

"Huh?" she asked confused as she turned just in time to hear…

"Roar! Tenken!" She then had to leap out of the way in order to miss a large disembodied armored fist plowing into the ground where she once stood. It was Captain Sajin Komamura with his Lieutenant, Tetsuzaemon Iba. Ungaii skid across her knees on the ground, still facing the newly arrived Captain and Lieutenant.

"Oh these are unfavorable odds." She muttered.

"I agree, they are unfavorable odds. I normally prefer a fair fight when not fighting at all is out of the question. But seeing as how Lieutenant Hisagi could use a rest at the moment, I shall step in for him." Sajin said as he stepped forward.

"Did you just hear every word I said just now?" Ungaii asked in a whisper. She then noticed as one of Sajin's ears twitched.

"Very easily." Sajin replied as Ungaii sighed in minor frustration.

"Well then, it seems we have a new player to the game. I wonder, did you manage to overhear the rules of my little guessing game?" Ungaii asked as she stood up and sheathed her Zanpakuto.

"Blue for physical, red for spiritual, I win and you let me pass, I lose and we fight. That is correct I assume?" Sajin asked as Ungaii smirked and pulled out another red and blue painted chip. She then threw it into the air. Sajin however quickly threw something into the air himself. Ungaii looked at the spinning object curiously.

"Bakudo number twenty one, Sekienton." Sajin said, causing a burst of red smoke to erupt under where Ungaii was standing. She swung her sheathed sword around to clear the smoke, coughing the whole time.

"What the heck was that for?!" she asked angrily as Sajin looked straight at the ground in front of her. Ungaii arched a curious eyebrow before looking down also. Her eyes widened as she saw not one but two chips on the ground and neither one of them with the same color on the top side.

"That's…THAT'S…**THAT'S CHEATING!!!**" Ungaii shrieked angrily.

"How would I know? You never explained the rules properly." Sajin said as Ungaii growled.

"So I see. Well then it looks like I'll just have to…" Ungaii said as she pondered for a moment then grinned.

"…Save and Exit!!! Bakudo number twenty one, Sekienton!" Ungaii shouted as another red burst of smoke erupted from beneath her. When the smoke cleared, there was no sign of her or her spiritual pressure. Sajin then proceeded to sheath his Zanpakuto and turned towards the injured Shuhei.

"Are you able to stand?" Sajin asked as Hisagi struggled to stand to his feet.

"Barely. But I'll manage, I'll be okay." Shuhei grunted as he staggered back but Iba caught him.

"Relax Lieutenant. You lay still for the time being; I'll go and deal with Kaname, provided that Zaraki hasn't beaten me to him." Sajin said as he turned towards Sokyoku Hill.

"Iba, take him to Squad Four." Sajin said as Iba bowed humbly.

"Yes, Captain!" Iba replied before Sajin disappeared in a flash step.

"I can't believe she beat me like that." Shuhei grunted as Iba helped his fellow Lieutenant to stand.

"Do not dwell on this battle! You did not die so you did not lose. She did not die so she did not lose. This battle was a draw!" Iba said as Shuhei glanced up at him for a moment.

"Perhaps you're right, but at least she may have learned one thing." Shuhei said as Iba glanced down for a moment.

"What is that Lieutenant Hisagi?" Iba asked curiously as Shuhei smirked.

"That not all moves can be predicted or countered." Shuhei replied as Iba continued to carry him on to the Squad Four med center.

* * *

**  
Meanwhile…**

Shunsui Kyoraku stood on the balcony of his office with his usual carefree expression, staring straight at the traitorous Second Squad, Third Seat, Yuukaku Sakebu.

"So, you're with whoever is responsible for this attack hmm? I can guess that it's Aizen, correct?" Shunsui asked as Yuukaku's eyes narrowed slightly before he nodded silently.

"Well then. Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to throw things at a lady?" Shunsui asked in reference to the throwing star that had nearly hit Nanao a moment ago. Nanao mentally rolled her eyes at the comment.

"_Of all the times to be chivalrous he chooses now?"_ Nanao asked mentally.

"So what are you going to do? Attack, run away, disappear, what? I'm just asking if we have to fight at all. Do I really seem like the kind of guy who wants to fight?" Shunsui asked with his arms out stretched, as if showing off his robe. Yuukaku remained silent and glanced away for a moment as if in thought before standing up and sheathing his Zanpakuto.

"My fight isn't with you." Yuukaku said before giving a humble bow then turning and flash stepping into the air. Nanao was stunned.

"Captain? Did he just…give up?" Nanao asked confused.

"It wasn't that Lil' Nanao. He just said that his fight wasn't with me. I guess he's got some one particular person in mind." Shunsui said as Nanao pondered.

"Do you think that we should follow him?" Nanao asked as Shunsui turned towards his Lieutenant with his usual carefree smile.

"No need, I know who he's going after." Shunsui said as Nanao arched a curious eyebrow.

"You do? Who is it? More importantly, who is he?" Nanao asked.

"That was the Second Division's Third seat. Yuukaku Sakebu." Shunsui said as he passed her by towards the door.

"Sakebu? As in the Sakebu clan? I thought they had all died off years ago." Nanao said as Shunsui chuckled.

"Not quite, but at the rate he's going they will be extinct soon." Shunsui said as Nanao followed after him.

"So that means he's going after Lieutenant Omaeda isn't he?" Nanao asked as Shunsui turned back towards her and ruffled her hair playfully.

"Nothing gets past you does it Nanao?" Shunsui asked, ignoring the torqued off look he was getting from his Lieutenant.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 18.**


	19. Hammer Time & An Apple A Day

At the Kuchiki estate, Momo watched surprised as Abura Kousotsu burst through the stone wall off the Kuchiki estate. She was quick on the draw however and quickly raised her hands.

"Hado one! Sho!" Momo shouted, causing Abura to suddenly be thrown back as if hit by something hard.

"Ha! Take that ya big moron!" Lirin cheered from over Momo's shoulder.

"Lirin? Where did you come from?" Momo asked confused.

"I decided to stay here since it would be safer. My illusion ability won't be of any use out there while I'm in this form." Lirin said with a shrug.

"Well that's good to know." They heard Abura say as he climbed onto his feet and hefted the war hammer onto his shoulder. The hammer was shaped like an elongated octagon if you looked at it from the side. The front and back heads were swept inward towards a flattened square in the center of each head. On one side of the head was the symbol of the Kido Corps, though the symbol was also used as the general symbol for Kido magic itself and not just the corps.

"You're working for Captain Aizen aren't you?!" Momo asked, not noticing her slip up in referring to Aizen as Captain.

"Well aren't you just precious. But this isn't the place for little girls. You should go play with your toys and call your friends about who's taking who out on dates and such." Abura said with a grin.

"I'll have you know that I'm a Lieutenant. I am Lieutenant Momo Hinamori of Squad Five, and you will address me as such!" Momo ordered as she reached for her Zanpakuto.

"I know who you are kid. I've been in this Squad long enough that I can name all the Captains, Lieutenants, and seated officers in each and every Squad from Squad one all the way to Squad Thirteen. Now get out of my way before I have to crush you. I've got business with Lieutenant Abarai." Abura said as Momo drew her Zanpakuto.

"Renji's fighting elsewhere; in fact you missed him by only a few minutes." Momo said as Abura scowled.

"Then it looks like I'll have to take it all out on you." Abura said as he hoisted the hammer into the air. Momo's eyes widened for a moment before she raised her Zanpakuto.

"Snap! Tobiume! Hado thirty one, Shakkaho!" Momo shouted, sending a red pulse of Kido magic flying out from the end of her Zanpakuto and straight at Abura who unexpectedly grinned. He reared back his hammer and swung it straight at the flying red orb, smacking it with the head and sending it flying back at Momo who quickly dropped to the ground in time to dodge the attack which smashed into the manor behind her.

"What was that?!" Lirin asked as she shook on Momo's shoulder.

"Say hello to my Zanpakuto, Meiunmaru. Meiunmaru allows me to deflect Kido based attacks back at whoever cast it. I assume you've heard of a game from the world of the living known as baseball?" Abura asked as Momo shook her head. Abura sweat dropped and looked at Lirin.

"What about you?" he asked as Lirin shook her head.

"(Sigh) Geez you kids are just grossly uneducated. Hmm, what about soccer?" Abura asked as Momo and Lirin's faces lit up.

"Oh, I know about that. Captain Hitsugaya's girlfriend plays soccer in the world of the living a lot. Captain Hitsugaya's pretty good at it himself." Momo said as Abura smiled.

"Ah well at least you're not too badly uneducated. Anyway, liken Meiunmaru to the foot of a soccer player kicking the ball, where as the ball represents Kido magic. Meiunmaru allows me to repel Kido magic. Does that help explain it?" Abura asked as Momo and Lirin both nodded.

"Good. Now then where was I? Oh yes." Abura said as he hoisted Meiunmaru into the air.

"EXPAND! MEIUNMARU!!!" Abura shouted as he brought the hammer smashing down into the ground, creating a shockwave of glowing cyan hued energy. Momo instinctively leapt up out of the way. The shockwave cut clean through some of the pillars and even a nearby tree in the area before dissipating.

"Hado Thirty one! Shakkaho!" Momo shouted as she fired another shot at Abura but he quickly batted the orb of energy back at her. Fortunately she dodged, and the orb hit the side of a tower on the Kuchiki grounds. She then quickly spun around with Tobiume raised just in time to parry a devastating swing from Abura who had quickly flash stepped up behind her. The sheer force of the blow sent her flying towards the ground but she was quick.

"Hado one, Sho!" she shouted with Tobiume pointed behind her. She suddenly found herself launched back into the air and flying straight at Abura who grinned with his Zanpakuto raised.

"Batter UP!!!" He shouted as he took a swing at Momo who blocked again, but this time she was prepared.

"Hado fifty eight! Tenran!" Momo shouted, causing a powerful tornado like wind to fly from the end of Tobiume and send Abura flying away. She then sensed his spiritual pressure reappear behind her. She turned just in time to get hit square in the stomach by the head of the hammer and sent flying towards the ground where she hit in a cloud of dust.

"You kids just never learn do you?" Abura asked with a smirk. Just then he was hit by a fireball from behind, and sent to the ground himself, crashing through a tool shed roof however. Behind where he had been standing stood a very much unharmed Momo with Lirin on her shoulder.

"Maybe you could learn a thing or two from us kids!" Momo yelled down to him.

"YEAH!" Lirin added.

"Thanks for the illusion there Lirin." Momo whispered as Lirin gave a wink and thumbs up in response.

"Lousy kids." Abura grumbled from inside the tool shed. Suddenly he raised his hammer again and smashed it into the ground, not only sending out a shockwave but sending him flying straight at Momo. However she was quick and swung Tobiume, sending a fireball from the tip, straight at him.

"I already told you that won't AUGH!!!" Abura yelped as he attempted to bat the fireball away but it exploded the second it hit his hammer. Abura plummeted to the ground with a trail of smoke behind him. Momo then appeared on the ground in a flash step. Abura then slowly climbed from the crater he made with an angered expression.

"Alright, how did you do that?" Abura asked.

"Tobiume can be considered the opposite of your Meiunmaru. While you can repel Kido, I can enhance it. Tobiume not only allows me to amplify my Kido abilities but also use my own Spirit energy and form it into a powerful weapon of its own." Momo said as Abura climbed out and dusted himself off.

"So I see. Well then…" Abura said as he grinned and spun the Hammer around so that the head with the Kido logo was facing away from them, revealing the blank smooth surface of the hammer's other head, "…I'll have to use the side that can bat away Spiritual Energy projectiles as WELL!!!"

He then quickly raised Meiunmaru into the air as Momo and Lirin's eyes widened. Momo attempted to back away but tripped over a piece of debris and fell onto her back, with Lirin landing on top of her chest. Abura quickly swung the hammer down towards them and it hit the ground in a spectacular burst of dust. Abura then laughed (coughing a few times from the dust) as the dust started to settle.

"Let's see you escape from THAT!" Abura chuckled with a grin on his face and with Meiunmaru over his left shoulder. The grin suddenly vanished when the dust settled and all he saw was an empty crater.

"What the-?" He asked confused. Just then something caught his eye. He looked up and saw what looked like a few cherry blossoms fluttering by on the wind. However he knew that those were no ordinary cherry blossoms and he shook with fear at the very sight of them. He looked behind him and saw a stunned Momo Hinamori with Lirin cowering under her robes, being held in the arms of none other than Byakuya Kuchiki.

"I do not appreciate having my Mansion destroyed in such a way. Nor do I appreciate having traitors in my Squad. You are fortunate that all you destroyed was a tool shed and part of that tower. Both are disused and I had planned on getting rid of them anyway. Now I need only be rid of you, Kousotsu. So Scatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya said calmly as he aimed the bladeless hilt at Abura who quickly flash stepped away and onto the top of the wall but Byakuya aimed the hilt at him again, sending the swarm of cherry blossoms after him. Abura, knowing full well that he couldn't even hope to defeat his Captain in his current state, turned and fled quickly leaving Kuchiki with Momo and Lirin.

Byakuya then set Momo back down on the ground and sheathed the now reformed Senbonzakura.

"Um…thank you Captain Kuchiki sir." Momo said with a humble bow.

"The storm has eased off, but it is still not safe to use the Senkaimon. I suspect that Aizen wants to keep it that way to prevent Ichigo Kurosaki and his Squad from coming and providing backup to the other Squads here. Remain here, and continue to follow Captain Hitsugaya's order to use the Senkaimon at the first available opportunity." Byakuya said as he headed for the entrance to the estate grounds.

"Where are you going Captain Kuchiki sir?" Momo asked, but received no reply. She looked up in the sky towards Sokyoku Hill. It had stopped raining a few minutes after the attack first began but the lightning was still striking like crazy.

"Come on Lirin, let's get inside before we get struck by lightning." Momo said as she headed back inside the Kuchiki manor.

* * *

**  
Meanwhile…**

Ikkaku and Yumichika stood smirking towards the Squad Four officer, Shuyou Fushimatsu. Shuyou looked like he couldn't care less about seeing them.

"Ugh, you two again? What is it this time? Captain Hitsugaya, want me to check his Lieutenant for a non-existent wart?" Shuyou asked lazily.

"Heh, I don't like your mouth. Perhaps a little attitude adjustment is needed so we can put a little smile on your face. Wouldn't you agree Yumichika?" Ikkaku asked as Yumichika nodded.

"Oh very much so. His overall appearance is absolutely disgusting. Squad Four has a reputation of having some of the most beautiful people on its Squad Roster; sadly there is a black sheep in every herd." Yumichika said as Ikkaku grinned.

"And an idiot in every village. Looks like we've found the black sheep and village Idiot." Ikkaku said tauntingly.

"Hmm? Were you talking to me? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention, what did you say?" Shuyou asked as Ikkaku's eye twitched.

"Bah, forget about it. Let's just kill this traitor and be done with it. You want the first shot?" Ikkaku asked.

"I would but you've seemed to be rather anxious to fight ever since you were robbed of your sparing match with Karin Kurosaki the other day. So if you wish to proceed first, I'll be content to just stand back and watch as you rid the universe and Squad Four of such an embarrassment." Yumichika said as Ikkaku rolled his eyes.

"A simple yes or no would have sufficed." Ikkaku said as he turned back to Shuyou. He then instantly leapt into the air with his Zanpakuto raised. He then shoved his sheath and Zanpakuto together.

"Extend! Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku asked as his Zanpakuto transformed into the naginata of its Shikai form. He whirled the Zanpakuto over his head as he started coming down towards Shuyou. Shuyou however just raised his left hand towards Ikkaku.

"Open and Close, Shoubenda." Shuyou said as a pulse of blue spirit energy shot from his metal hand and hit Ikkaku head on. Ikkaku, seemingly unaffected, grinned and landed on the ground with his spear smashing into the ground where Shuyou was a moment ago. Shuyou however had flash stepped up onto the top of a nearby wall.

"What kind of useless attack was that? I didn't even feel a…thing?" Ikkaku asked as he felt blood starting to trickle down from a seemingly fresh cut on his forehead.

"Alright how did you do that?" Ikkaku asked, clearly un-amused but curious all the same.

"Shoubenda…my Zanpakuto…while very effective at healing cuts and other injuries, is also very effective at opening them back up as well. My right hand can heal the injuries of others while my left can re-inflict those injuries as if they were fresh. Imagine, all the wounds and injuries you have suffered over the years of your career as a Soul Reaper, suddenly all opening up as if they had just been inflicted, complete with the exact same pain that you felt when those wounds were inflicted." Shuyou said as Ikkaku's eyes widened. He then felt excruciating pain all over his body. Numerous cuts opening, bones once broken now cracking and breaking once again, internal injuries reappearing, Ikkaku was unable to stand on his own two feet after merely a few seconds.

"Ikkaku!" Yumichika shouted out of fear of his grievously injured friend. Yumichika attempted to run towards him but was stopped when Shuyou flash stepped into his path.

"This is why my power is so effective against members of Squad Eleven. They've always got the most injuries, and they usually get more severe, the higher up the ladder you go." Shuyou said as Yumichika gave an uncharacteristic snarl and drew his Zanpakuto.

"Normally, Ikkaku being defeated wouldn't bother me as much, but his being defeated by one as hideous as you! That's a different story entirely!" Yumichika yelled angrily as Shuyou gave a tired sigh and raised his left hand again.

"I so wish you guys didn't have to be so longwinded. You're always all talk and no show." Shuyou said as Yumichika glanced at Ikkaku. He and all the others around him seemed to be unconscious and he couldn't sense anyone else's spiritual pressure around, this made his usual smile return.

"Tell me, ugly one, do you see anyone else around who is conscious? Do you sense anyone else around who could get in either of our way?" Yumichika asked as Shuyou arched a curious eyebrow.

"Why do you ask? Are your own senses so dull that you need to ask me?" Shuyou asked back as Yumichika's smile grew larger. Shuyou wouldn't have asked if the answer was yes and this made Yumichika very happy indeed.

"Actually I just wanted to make sure that no one else was around to see me release my Zanpakuto. You see, unlike the rest of Squad Eleven, I don't tend to get into fights much and my injuries are not typically that severe. Even so, I imagine that I have a few injuries that could take me down if aggravated but I do have one ace up my sleeve that no one, not even Ikkaku, knows about." Yumichika said as he drew his Zanpakuto. Shuyou was confused.

"What's so special about it? You've got four extra blades, big deal." Shuyou said as Yumichika's smile grew even larger.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough. So then. Split and Deviate, Ruri'iro Kujaku." Yumichika said as his Zanpakuto glowed with an eerie green energy, causing Shuyou to widen his eyes in surprise as his arms, legs, neck, and waist were suddenly ensnared by a number of long glowing green and blue feather like vines emanating from Yumichika's hilt.

"What…is this? Is this…your Bankai?" Shuyou grunted as he remained ensnared.

"Actually what you are experiencing is the true form of my Zanpakuto. Ruri'iro Kujaku. It's true nature is that of a Kido based Zanpakuto and being a member of Squad Eleven, I couldn't easily have a Kido based Zanpakuto without being scorned, so I gave my Zanpakuto a nickname, Fuju Kujaku. A nickname which my Zanpakuto despises so it only releases partially, giving it the four blades you mentioned earlier. Even now those flowers you see blooming along the vines are draining you of your Reiatsu, and when they bloom, your own Reiatsu will be turned against you and you will die. But since Ikkaku is in such a dire state and probably won't survive to a Squad Four med station in time, and since you are the only member of Squad Four around, I'm going to let you go in exchange for healing my friend." Yumichika said as Shuyou blinked in surprise and fear.

"Do we have a deal? Remember that I cannot do anything once those flowers bloom." Yumichika said as Shuyou nodded quickly and fearfully. Yumichika smiled even wider as the vines untangled themselves from the quivering man who quickly hurried over to Ikkaku and raised his right hand towards the injured Soul Reaper.

"Open and Close, Shoubenda." Shuyou said as a pulse of orange energy emitted from his right gauntlet and almost instantly, Ikkaku's injuries started to heal and Ikkaku gave a sigh of relief as he started to wake up.

"And the others." Yumichika said with his arms crossed. Shuyou nodded fearfully and raised his right gauntlet down towards the rest of the injured Soul Reapers around them.

"Open and Close, Shoubenda." Shuyou said again as the pulse of energy passed though each of the other Soul Reapers, healing their wounds. However there were a few whose wounds did not heal.

"I believe you missed a few." Yumichika said as Shuyou stepped back in fear.

"I'm afraid that if their wounds didn't heal, then there's nothing that I can do now. It means that they're already dead." Shuyou said as Yumichika raised his Zanpakuto again.

"Then it seems that you need to join them." Yumichika said with a smile as Shuyou's eyes widened with fear.

"Split and Deviate…" Yumichika said, and that's all he needed to say because Shuyou vanished in scream and a flash step the second the release command was given. Ikkaku groaned as he climbed up onto his feet, using Hozukimaru's Shikai to pull himself up.

"When I get my hands on that lousy Squad Four reject, I'll gut him like a fish." Ikkaku growled as he staggered slightly.

"He won't be messing with us anytime soon Ikkaku. I dealt with him myself but alas the coward ran off to save his own hideous image." Yumichika said as Ikkaku glared at him.

"He must not have been much of a challenge for you to stay that clean. What do you do, run back to the barracks, shower, and change after every battle or something?" Ikkaku asked as Yumichika smiled coyly.

"That's exactly what I do Ikkaku, and you seem to be in good health now, shall we go pursue the ugly one and kill him?" Yumichika asked as Ikkaku grinned.

"Took the words right out of my mouth Yumichika, LET'S GET HIM!!!" Ikkaku yelled excitedly as they both ran off after the fleeting Squad Four member.

* * *

**  
Meanwhile…**

Renji was still chasing Midoriiro Skullini on his own, Karin having broken off to deal with the hooded figure a minute ago. He chased Midoriiro all the way to outside the burning Institute of Research and Development.

"Give up Skullini! There's no escape! You're trapped!" Renji shouted as Midoriiro skid to a halt and whirled around to glare at Renji with his Zanpakuto in hand.

"Okay, you got me, I'm outnumbered." Midoriiro said with a smirk and his hands in the air. Renji however was confused.

"I never said you were outnumbered." Renji said as Midoriiro grinned.

"Oh you're right, I meant to say that YOU were outnumbered!" Midoriiro shouted as another figure flash stepped onto the scene.

"Midoriiro! Damn it you green haired fool! Where've you been?!" Ungaii Kyonshi asked angrily as she grabbed the Skullini triplet by the collar. Midoriiro calmly pointed towards Renji. Ungaii grinned at the sight of the Sixth Squad Lieutenant and released the Skullini.

"Well now, this is quite a surprise. Two handsome young men in one day get to be my opponent…and both Lieutenants. I am rather lucky wouldn't you say?" Ungaii asked with a hand on her Zanpakuto.

"Well, luck isn't exactly the word that _**I**_ would use." A familiar voice said from out of nowhere that made Ungaii tense up with fear. They then turned and saw what appeared to be a humanoid shape oozing out of the nearby wall and then become colored. It was Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"I must say, Ungaii, that you always do seem to enjoy your time here at the Institute. I can make it even nicer if you volunteer to become one of my new test subjects as penance for damage you've done to my labs." Mayuri said as Ungaii quivered with fear at the sight of her Captain.

"Oh what bad odds. I say we make a break for it Skullini." Ungaii said as Midoriiro looked up at her as if she were insane.

"What are you nuts?! We can take 'em, so let's go get 'em! HEY!!!" Midoriiro yelped as Ungaii grabbed him by the collar and dragged him off in a flash step.

"Hey! Come back here!" Renji yelled.

"It's no use, Lieutenant Abarai, they've already gone." Mayuri said as he turned towards his still burning labs.

"Then I need to go back and look for Karin and now!" Renji shouted as he flash stepped away, leaving Mayuri to himself.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 19.**


	20. The Fox & The Shadow Warrior

Inside of the "Soul Reaper Health Land Day Spa," Rangiku followed Aoi Skullini into the women's section of the day spa. Moving slowly and carefully so as to avoid any ambushes. She then entered the women's locker room just as slowly until she stepped on a board that sounded distinctly hollow underneath. She looked down and saw an eyeball peering back up at her. An eyeball that shrank slightly the second Rangiku spotted it.

"Uh…nice angle?" Aoi's voice said with a nervous chuckle as Rangiku drew her Zanpakuto with an angered growl.

"Roar! Haineko!" Rangiku said as her Zanpakuto dissolved into ash and flew down into the hole. A moment later Aoi burst through the floorboards screaming and cradling his rear end in his hands.

"HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!?!" Aoi asked angrily as Rangiku shook her fist at him.

"THAT'S MY LINE YA LITTLE PERV! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA OF HIDING UNDER THE FLOOR?!" Rangiku yelled.

"Well excuse me for wanting to admire some natural true beauty ya old hag!" Aoi retorted as Rangiku's eye twitched angrily and the vein on her forehead looked like it was about to burst.

"Unforgivable…UNFORGIVABLE!!!" Rangiku yelled as she raised the hilt of her Zanpakuto and aimed it at Aoi who ran screaming into the hallway to escape Haineko's ash plume. He then fishtailed through a doorway with Rangiku in hot pursuit.

"You're not getting away that easily you pervert!" Rangiku yelled as she kicked down the door. Aoi had run into the spa room apparently, as the pools of water attested. Normally the spas would be bubbling but given the current situation outside, they were still.

"You know is it just me or is it about to get a little warm in here?" Aoi's voice asked from out of nowhere. On cue, the spas all started bubbling with warm water, almost immediately creating a cloud of steam that filled the room.

"I know what you're doing ya little perv. You're just trying to get me to take my clothes off from the heat. Well it won't work you little maggot so come on out here so I can collapse your skull for calling me an old hag!" Rangiku said as she walked slowly through the room.

"Now I hadn't thought of that really but thanks for the suggestion. Actually I brought you in here for a special reason." Aoi's voice said.

"And what would that be?" Rangiku asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh you'll see. Sink Deep, Dekisui Dokuro." Aoi's voice commanded, almost instantly the water in the spas erupted like geysers. Suddenly, large skulls made of water formed over each of the spas. Rangiku blinked in surprise at the sight of the skulls.

"Say hello to my Zanpakuto, Dekisui Dokuro. It allows me to manipulate water. Be it the water in the air or something like a bubbling spa. If it's water, it's at my mercy…and now subsequently, so are you." Aoi's voice said as Rangiku raised her Zanpakuto again.

"Hado, thirty three! Sokatsui!" Rangiku shouted, sending a powerful burst of blue spirit energy at the skulls which exploded into steam.

"You were saying ya little pervert?" Rangiku asked smugly.

"Oh but wait, there's more." Aoi's voice replied as the skulls reformed themselves in the water, much to Rangiku's surprise.

"Well? Are you surprised?" Aoi asked. Rangiku then glanced up and scowled.

"Roar Haineko!" Rangiku ordered, sending the ash into the wooden ceiling tiles which suddenly collapsed with Aoi amongst them.

"Nice angle, not as nice as the first but oh well." Aoi chuckled as Rangiku looked incensed and aimed the hilt of her sword at him, sending the ash flying at him again but Aoi quickly raised his Zanpakuto and the skulls quickly evaporated and reformed at the edge of his sword, acting as a shield to block the ash. The ash also proceeded to clump together into a moist, black, sludge that fell into a pile on the floor.

"Ash doesn't exactly work well with water. Tends to clump together." Aoi said as Rangiku smirked and raised her hilt again defiantly.

"Roar, Haineko!" Rangiku said as the sludge shook like jello for a moment before suddenly bursting up and taking a swing at Aoi who lurched back just in time, the blade of ash just coming centimeters from his face, cutting off a few small pieces of his hair in the process.

"My Zanpakuto only looks like ash, but it's really a bunch of very tiny swords and can be come even deadlier when wet as you've no doubt noticed." Rangiku said as Aoi paled and raised his Zanpakuto again.

"SINK DEEP! DEKISUI DOKURO!!!" Aoi shouted as the skulls of water flew at Rangiku but she effortlessly cut through them with Haineko as she proceeded to approach him. He started backing away from her, sending water skulls at her with every swing until he reached the back wall and turned away to quickly cut in a new door with his Zanpakuto and running out into the empty streets with Rangiku close behind, cracking the ash like a whip at him. Aoi shrieked and started running in fear of the enraged lieutenant. He didn't expect however to run into his brother Ni headfirst.

"What the hell Aoi?! Can't you see I'm fighting here?!" Ni asked angrily, motioning to Captain Hitsugaya nearby.

"She wants to kill me bro!" Aoi shrieked.

"Who? Ungaii? She always wants to kill you. You've perved her too many times bro." Ni replied as Aoi shook his head frantically and pointed to Rangiku who was gaining ground fast.

"Oh I get it. Care to trade opponents?" Ni asked as Aoi glanced at Hitsugaya, then back and Rangiku, then finally nodded. The two quickly leapt to their feet with their swords raised.

"New plan Hitsugaya!" Ni shouted as he sent a skull of fire at the Tenth Division Captain who effortlessly blocked the blow. He then hurled another fire skull at Rangiku who used Haineko to block the shot, resulting in a large explosion. Aoi quickly formed a large skull of water and fired it straight at Hitsugaya. Toshiro calmly grabbed the chain dangling at the end of his sword and threw the crescent shaped keychain at the flying skull, causing it to freeze on contact and suddenly stop in midair. Aoi arched a surprised eyebrow at the sight. He then leapt out of the way as Toshiro flung the now frozen skull back at Aoi, sending it crashing into the wall behind him and Ni.

"This is getting us nowhere. That short fry is just too strong and nothing we do seems to be having any effect on them." Ni grumbled.

"Well what did you expect? You're just a couple of no good trouble makers who think that just because you're working for Aizen that that makes you invincible." Rangiku said as the two growled angrily.

"I grow tired of this! Tell us what you know and we might just let you live!" Toshiro ordered.

"Love to, can't. We don't know anything ourselves you know. Only that Lord Aizen promised to give us more power than we do now. We're not sure how he plans on doing it, but we don't really care." Ni said with a smirk.

"I hate to disappoint but you leave me no choice. Bakudo number-!" Toshiro shouted but the two had vanished in a flash step.

"Oh no you don't!" Toshiro shouted as he started charging after them but stopped when he heard a loud thunder crack. He skid to a halt, turned, and saw bolts of lightning striking what seemed to be the same area several times.

"Lightning doesn't strike the same place twice doesn't it Captain?" Rangiku asked concerned.

"Normally that's true, but when your Zanpakuto literally means Thunder Goddess, then that rule no longer applies." Toshiro said.

"What about the other two Captain?" Rangiku asked.

"They're going crawling back to Aizen no doubt. Besides they've gotten too much of a head start on us by now. There would be no point in trying to catch them now." Toshiro said as he turned back towards her.

"What do we do then?" Rangiku asked.

"We split up. You go and check on Momo, I'll try and find Karin. Yuzu should be with Lieutenant Isane so she should be fine." Toshiro said as Rangiku nodded before they both flash stepped away.

* * *

**  
Meanwhile…**

Izuru was standing stunned at the very sight of his former Captain. Gin just stood there with his usual fox like expression on his face and with Shinso in hand.

"So then Izuru…how've ya been?" Gin asked coyly. Izuru couldn't tell if Gin wanted to fight him or not, but since Gin was a wanted fugitive, he essentially had no choice.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Gin asked the silent Lieutenant who stood with his Zanpakuto ready to strike at a moment's notice.

"Captain, I don't want to fight you, but I have no choice." Izuru said as Gin shrugged innocently.

"Then don't. But please feel free to defend yourself. I would hate to kill you in a single blow." Gin said as he raised his Zanpakuto.

"Shoot to kill, Shinso." Gin said as the blade launched forward, straight at Izuru who quickly lurched out of the way.

"Raise your head, Wabisuke!" Izuru said as his Zanpakuto took on its rectangular hook shape. Gin cocked his head to one side as his blade retracted.

"Ah, so you've decided to release your Zanpakuto against me hmm? You've been getting a bit more distant from your former Captain." Gin said as Izuru remained silent. He then quickly charged forward with Wabisuke raised.

"Shoot to Kill, Shinso." Gin said as his blade shot forward again but Izuru sidestepped it and proceeded to deliver several successful blows against Gin's blade. It was enough as Gin now had to hold Shinso with both hands just to hold it steady. Gin however quickly swung his still extended blade at Izuru's neck line. Izuru only barely managed to duck in time, losing only a few small bits of hair in the process. Shinso proceeded to crash into the solid stone wall nearby and smash through it as if it were a sledgehammer before retracting back. Even retracted it still weighed a lot.

Gin quickly lunged forward at Izuru with one hand, the blade extending and quickly lowering due to the increased weight. Izuru however quickly rolled out of the way and delivered a few more blows to the sword with Wabisuke, making it next to impossible for Gin to lift, bringing the renegade captain to his knees in a repentant execution pose.

"I know what you're doing. You're holding back and not using your full skill." Izuru said as Gin turned his head towards his former Lieutenant.

"You still know when your former Captain is holding back. Well done Izuru. You've made me proud, you always have. You remember when we used to sit up nights, listening to the third seat playing that music on that unique Zanpakuto of his, how we used to just enjoy each other's company? Ah I miss those good old days." Gin said as Izuru stood still, not moving in for a killing blow or put Gin's neck in the crux of Wabisuke's hook shaped blade.

"Why did you betray us Captain? What is there to gain from serving Aizen and following along with his plans?" Izuru asked as Gin grinned at him.

"Ah but if I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it Izuru?" Gin asked as Izuru grabbed Gin's white robes and pulled himself down close with a pleading expression on his face.

"Captain you don't have to keep following Aizen. Come back to us, help us defeat him, and live with a clear conscience!" Izuru pleaded. Gin remained silent with the retracted Shinso in his hands, barely able to lift the hilt. Just then a number of men and women in the black ninja-like garb of the punishment force appeared accompanied by Soi Fon and her Lieutenant. There was also a certain third seat amongst them.

"Excellent work in subduing the traitor, Lieutenant, now leave him to us." Soi Fon said as Gin smiled and glanced over his shoulder with his eyes opened.

"Oh dear. It seems that I've been caught. Oh what shall I do?" Gin asked sarcastically. Just then…

"Disappear, Kagemusha." Yuukaku yelled as he drew his Zanpakuto which suddenly split into two swords, connected by a single red knotted string. The blades both looked similar to Wabisuke's Shikai except circular at the end instead of rectangular. The inside of the hooks were not sharp but the outside were, allowing victims to be dragged around by the neck in necessary. There was also a crescent shaped guard running parallel to the hilt on each hilt, with the crux pointed towards the fingers. He suddenly leapt into the air and threw the red thread around Omaeda's throat, pulled tight, and started choking the large Lieutenant.

"Traitor!" Soi Fon exclaimed as she drew her Zanpakuto and the other Punishment force members followed suit. She took a swing at Yuukaku but he leapt off of Omaeda's back, fortunately (though unintentionally and unknowingly) sparing the Lieutenant's life. He then rolled into the shadow of the nearby wall, disappearing completely. Soi Fon took a stab at the spot in the shadows he had disappeared to but heard only the loud clang of metal hitting stone. Then she felt something brush against her hand. She then turned around to see Yuukaku leaping up from the shadows near Gin and pulling Izuru's empty wrist in the red thread before releasing him just as fast. Izuru took a swing at him but Yuukaku was fast and vanished in a flash step. Izuru glanced at Wabisuke to see it morph back into its sealed state.

"What the-?!" Izuru asked, gazing at Wabisuke in surprise before Gin quickly leapt up with a spinning strike and flash stepping away. Both Gin and Yuukaku reappeared on the very wall Yuukaku had disappeared into the shadows of a moment ago.

"Sakebu you little traitor!" Soi Fon growled.

"With respect Captain, I have no grievance with you except for on only one issue. You chose that Omaeda trash over me…the last of the Sakebu clan. The Sakebu and Omaeda clans have feuded for centuries but have the Sakebu ever gotten any recognition or any sort of acknowledgement? Have we been growing at all? No. I sided with Aizen because through him, I can rid myself of the Omaeda clan for good and be the last man standing in this clan war. I have no reason to fight you, only Omaeda. So if you will step aside and allow me to finish him off, then you can have my head, otherwise if you continue to protect him, I will not surrender." Yuukaku said as Soi Fon growled angrily.

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi." Soi Fon commanded but her Zanpakuto didn't release. It didn't even glow.

"Wha-what's happening?" Soi Fon asked.

"Raise your head, Wabisuke!" Izuru commanded but his Zanpakuto didn't react either.

"You never have seen my Zanpakuto up close before have you Captain? This is Kagemusha. It has two special abilities. The first allows me to move along the shadows as if I were a shadow so long as the shadows I'm blending with connect. Hiding in the shadows of people works as well. The rope here between my swords has an ability of its own. The rope immediately seals the Zanpakuto of whoever it touches. I was able to touch you with the rope, Captain Soi Fon, and you as well Lieutenant Kira. As a result, any lasting abilities of your respective Zanpakuto are immediately negated. Your ability to release your Zanpakuto will return the second mine becomes sealed as well. So the second the rope touched you Lieutenant Kira, your Wabisuke's abilities instantly dissipated." Yuukaku explained as Soi Fon, Izuru, and the rest of the Squad Two and Squad Three onlookers looked up in silent anger.

"Sakebu you have just signed your own death warrant. I don't need my Shikai to execute you." Soi Fon growled as she shrugged off her Haori and ripped her sleeves off, revealing her old uniform underneath. She then leapt into the air with her Zanpakuto raised as Gin disappeared in a flash step and Sakebu raised his twin Zanpakuto. Soi Fon swung her Zanpakuto at Sakebu but he blocked with one blade, brought the other around and hooked it around her neck. With her ensnared, he proceeded to throw her down and into the side of the wall beneath his feet before releasing her and leaping into the air. He landed in the middle of the street where Gin immediately reappeared, standing back to back with him.

Yuukaku narrowed his eyes silently as his fellow Squad Two members drew their swords and charged at him. Izuru stood frozen in disbelief. He then looked around in shock as his fellow Squad members charged at their former Captain. Gin simply raised Shinso again, with the smile still on his face. Within minutes, most of the attacking Soul Reapers were either dead or otherwise dying. Omaeda was still unconscious along with Soi Fon. Izuru was the only one still standing. Soon however, Soi Fon climbed to her feet and her eyes widened in horror at the sight of many of her own Squad Two members laying dead on the ground before her.

"Sakebu, you bastard." She growled as she started glowing with a powerful white spiritual energy that started swirling around her right arm and rising from her back and shoulders, causing Yuukaku to widen his eyes in disbelief.

"Shunko. The Flash Cry." Yuukaku said in awe as he backed up into Gin accidently.

"It would seem that that is our cue to leave, Sakebu." Gin said over his shoulder as Yuukaku nodded silently. They then immediately flash stepped away, causing Soi Fon to snarl in anger.

"You think you can get away from me that easily?!" Soi Fon roared but before she could move, she felt a hand on her shoulder and an immense spiritual pressure.

"Let them go Captain Soi Fon. They are only a diversion." A voice said from behind her. She turned and stared in awe at the sight of General Yamamoto.

"But, General! We can't let them get away! They'll only regroup and come back to fight us all again some other day!" Soi Fon pleaded as Yamamoto nodded knowingly.

"I am well aware of that fact. But you must see to your squad first. Not counting Captains Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tosen, nor Yuukaku Sakebu, the overall skill level of these traitors is as low as a common Ryoka. We must learn what Aizen is planning before we can make a move to counter it." Yamamoto said as Soi Fon begrudgingly lowered her head in frustration.

"Yes, sir General. I will comply with orders." Soi Fon said before she heard Omaeda let out a groan.

"Captain Soi Fon, allow me to help you with your men." Izuru said as Soi Fon gave him a silent nod.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 20.**


	21. Justifiable

At the top of Sokyoku Hill, Tosen's blood ran hot as he sensed the immensely powerful presence of Kenpachi Zaraki standing nearby. He and Wonderweiss turned slowly towards Zaraki. Yachiru was hanging off of Kenpachi's right shoulder and glaring at Wonderweiss angrily as if challenging the Espada level Arrancar. Wonderweiss returned the glare in his own unique manner.

"Kenpachi Zaraki. Our paths cross yet again." Kaname said as he could hear Kenpachi's grin widen.

"You talk too much Tosen. So let's just skip the chatter and go straight to fighting. It's inevitable with our differing beliefs and opinions and all that after all. So let's just do ourselves a favor and get this over with." Kenpachi said as Tosen reached for Suzumushi and Kenpachi reached for his sword.

"As you wish Zaraki." Kaname said as he flash stepped into the center of the hill. Kenpachi drew his sword and charged at the ex-Captain.

"I-HOPE-YOU'RE-MORE-FUN-THIS-TIME-TOSEN!!!" Kenpachi laughed mid-charge. As he neared his prey, Kaname raised his Zanpakuto, pressing the ring against his open palm.

"Bankai." Tosen said as Kenpachi grinned even wider and skid to a halt as the large black balloon shaped Bankai formed overhead, plunging Kenpachi into total silence and total darkness. Outside the large Bankai sat Yachiru and Wonderweiss.

"Come on Kenny! Give that bat what for!" Yachiru cheered as Wonderweiss gave an angry slur towards her. She proceeded to bop Wonderweiss on the nose in response.

"Bad! Bad, Dum-dum. You shouldn't say such naughty things to a lady." Yachiru said as Wonderweiss glared at her in surprise for a moment before his expression turned serious and he raised his right arm and a pink ring of energy appeared around it. Yachiru however had quickly leapt out of the way before Wonderweiss had a chance to fire the Bala he had been charging.

"Oh so you want to play? Okay let's have some fun like Kenny and Batty are having, Dum-dum." Yachiru said as she started glowing with pink spiritual energy and Wonderweiss started glowing with spiritual energy of, surprisingly the same color.

Inside of Tosen's Bankai, Suzumushi Tsuishiki Enma Korogi, Tosen charged at Kenpachi, but the massive Captain simply grinned and raised his Zanpakuto blindly and successfully blocked the blow. He quickly grabbed a hold of Tosen's wrist with his free hand, with his hand partially touching Suzumushi, allowing him to see Tosen clearly.

"Did you really think that I had forgotten how to deal with your Bankai? Face it Tosen, there's nothing new about you. Look at you. I would have hoped that with all your time hanging around with Aizen, that you would at least be even the slightest bit more powerful. But apparently I was wrong. You're no fun at all. You're just a boring repeat of a past battle." Kenpachi said before he delivered a fierce blow across Tosen's chest, causing the Bankai dome above to shatter and dissipate. Outside the dome, Wonderweiss and Yachiru's own battle hadn't even begun.

"Aww, Kenny's all finished now. I guess that means it's all over, wouldn't you say Dum-dum?" Yachiru asked as Wonderweiss looked at Tosen worriedly. Tosen stood breathing heavily, barely able to stand as he held his bleeding chest. Kenpachi sheathed his sword and turned away as Wonderweiss hurried over to Tosen's side.

"Kenpachi." Kaname said in a weak whisper as Wonderweiss opened his hand wide. His hand started glowing with bright pink energy before he pressed it against Kaname's wound. The wound started to heal quickly.

"Kenpachi!" Kaname said louder, causing the departing Kenpachi to pause and turn back towards Tosen as the latter started to straighten in posture.

"Kenpachi!!!" Kaname yelled in anguish as Kenpachi scowled.

"I'm not fighting you Tosen. So don't even think about trying anything stupid." Kenpachi said as Tosen stopped breathing heavily.

"If you will not fight for your own sake, then what about for someone you hold dear?" Tosen asked as Kenpachi arched an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Kenpachi asked in a bored tone. Kaname proceeded to draw his Zanpakuto again.

"Cry, Suzumushi." Kaname said as Kenpachi heard a deafening ringing in his ears, though it didn't noticably effect him. He then noticed that Yachiru was wincing and holding her ears while making an inaudible whining noise. When he noticed Yachiru's squirming and immediately a look of rage flashed in his eyes. Kaname was attacking Yachiru directly. Kenpachi then started glowing with yellow spiritual pressure and he immediately reached for his eye patch.

"You just made your last mistake Tosen!" Kenpachi roared angrily as he ripped off his eye patch and a massive skull of electrical spiritual energy erupted up from the Eleventh Squad Captain. Kaname calmly remained in the center of the hill with his Zanpakuto raised as Kenpachi turned and started running after him with his Zanpakuto in both hands. He had been ticked off to a new level. No one harmed Yachiru in the slightest way and got away with it, especially if it was intentional. Kenpachi let out an enraged battle cry as he charged at Kaname.

All across the Seireitei, the battles suddenly paused as all eyes turned towards Sokyoku Hill. It was the sight of this massive pillar of spiritual pressure that distracted Hisagi just long enough for Ungaii to turn the tide and regain the upper hand.

"What is that?!" Yuzu asked as she, Isane, and Jushiro helped to carry wounded back to the Squad Four Med center.

"That's Kenpachi Zaraki's full power being released. He must either be facing a strong opponent or be very angry." Jushiro said in silent awe. Kyoraku and Nanao paused on their way towards the med center and looked up in surprise. Soi Fon, Izuru, and a recovered Omaeda, looked on in awe as General Yamamoto himself looked, open eyed, at the pillar of yellow spiritual energy. Even the retreating Ryoka watched from their hiding places and looked on in awe of the massive spiritual pressure that could be felt even from the Rukongai districts.

"I would hate to be the poor sod that has to go up against whoever has that kind of Spiritual Pressure." Ni Skullini said as his brothers nodded in agreement.

Back on the hill, Kenpachi reached Tosen and then made a horizontal swing at Tosen who dodged and slid around to his side, stabbing Suzumushi into his ribcage. Kenpachi whirled around with his fist, knocking Kaname away a fair distance before skidding to a stop in the air. Kenpachi quickly leapt up after him, glowing with Spiritual energy like a comet across the sky. Kenpachi no longer grinned, instead an angry snarl spread across his face. Kenpachi attempted to deliver a particularly deadly blow but Kaname dodged and delivered a fierce slash across Kenpachi's back.

Kenpachi whirled back around with a fierce swing of his sword that collided with Suzumushi for a brief moment before Tosen flash stepped away onto the ground. Kenpachi snarled and growled down at Kaname.

"WHAT GAVE YOU THE GALL TO DO THAT?! I THOUGHT YOU PRIDED YOURSELF ON YOUR SENSE OF JUSTICE!!!" Kenpachi roared down to Kaname.

"Now you understand Kenpachi Zaraki." Kaname said calmly as Kenpachi rocketed down at Kaname who leapt out of the way quickly. The resulting explosion sent a massive shockwave across the hill that leveled the trees at the top and made a massive crater in the center.

"Don't you DARE give me any of your justice crap! You're no man, you're a monster Tosen!" Kenpachi yelled.

"Now you see me as I see you Kenpachi Zaraki. I see you as nothing more than a monster that cares nothing for the innocent. I see you as a beast that must be put down as such. Now that you see my point of view on the matter, then perhaps you will see more of my way of things." Kaname explained before Kenpachi let out a ferocious battle cry at the top of his lungs before he charged forward with his sword raised.

He started swinging randomly at Kaname who dodged the strikes effortlessly. Kaname exploited Kenpachi's enraged mood and with every swing Kenpachi made, Kaname would dodge and deliver a blow to the swordsman's body. Finally after what seemed like hours, when only a few minutes had passed, Kenpachi was in the same exact state that Kaname was in moments ago, breathing heavily, barely able to stand, but bleeding profusely, his spiritual pressure also having died down. Kenpachi leaned on his Zanpakuto as he caught his breath and looked up at Tosen. Much to his severe annoyance, Tosen was unharmed.

"You now understand why I despise you. Why you should be put down like the monster that you are. You are a ravenous beast that would have the entire Soul Society crumble from using your methods of chaos and disorder. Your lack of justice has brought you to this point, and now it falls to me to issue justice where it is needed." Kaname said as he approached the weakened Kenpachi from the side.

Kenpachi was in no condition to move and his muscles were aching more than they had ached in ages. Try as he might he could hardly even lift himself let alone his sword. Kaname raised his Zanpakuto and held it lightly against the back of Kenpachi's neck as if he were an executioner was preparing to deliver the final blow. He then raised the Zanpakuto in the air over his head with both hands. Before he could move however he sensed a powerful spiritual pressure behind him. It was unfamiliar to anything he had sensed before. He turned around and was finally able to sense who it was.

"Hey Batty! Leave Kenny alone!" Yachiru shouted angrily with her Zanpakuto drawn from its sheath, which lay discarded on the ground nearby. She was glowing with a bright pink spiritual pressure with a large pink angry cat's head glowing behind her as a terrifying symbol of her usually concealed power.

Kaname was truly surprised. He had always assumed that Yachiru had always just been some little kid that Kenpachi had dragged along with him and made his Lieutenant. Her very spiritual pressure alone made her more than qualified to be a Lieutenant, even possibly a Captain. Yachiru suddenly vanished in a flash step and Kaname felt a sharp pain across his stomach. He could feel her spiritual pressure behind him along with his own blood dripping from the end of her sword. She turned back towards him with an angry expression clear across her face.

She then charged forward again, intending to deliver a killing blow but she suddenly found herself tackled by the Hierro enhanced strength of Wonderweiss. Wonderweiss was glowing with bright pink energy of his own. Yachiru bounced across the ground, nearing the edge of the tall cliff but fortunately she turned and skid across the ground on her own two feet, coming to a stop mere inches from the ledge. She shook her head to clear away the cobwebs and saw Wonderweiss staring angrily at her.

"Play time is over Dum-dum!" Yachiru shouted as the two immediately charged at each other, resulting in a blinding burst of pink spirit energy. Kaname quickly turned back towards Kenpachi, eager to end the Eleventh Squad Captain quickly. He repositioned Suzumushi on the back of Kenpachi's neck, the latter still in no condition to move. He raised his Zanpakuto with both hands again but paused when he sensed Kenpachi's usual insane grin appear on his face.

"Do you really think that little Espada wannabe can take on the brat? She's got twice as much spiritual pressure than what he's got." Kenpachi bragged weakly. Kaname remained silent. Inside his mind he knew that Kenpachi was right, and that if there was any hope of Wonderweiss getting out of his battle with Yachiru alive, then he would need Tosen's help. Tosen paused and had to reposition his blade yet again, with Kenpachi still grinning. He brought the blade up over his head with both hands again. There were going to be no interruption this time…or so he thought.

He had only just started to swing the sword down when he felt something large and strong grab his hands and stop the swing mere inches from Kenpachi's neck. Kaname's empty eyes widened behind the white strip of cloth around his head, as he recognized who the new source of spiritual pressure behind him was.

"KANAME!!!" Sajin Komamura howled as he effortlessly tossed his former friend away. Kaname quickly landed on his feet however and raised his head towards the towering Captain. Kenpachi in the meantime allowed himself to roll over onto the ground, facing Kaname and Sajin so he could watch.

"This has gone on long enough Kaname! Look at what you've brought yourself to! You preach on justice and condemn Kenpachi for being a monster! Do you even realize that you just attacked a young girl?! Have you ever truthfully heard of Zaraki doing anything like that without some form of guilt?! If you have then I sincerely question the accuracy of your sources! Look at what you have become Kaname! You claim to be on the side of justice and follow the path with the least bloodshed when all this path has brought is more and more bloodshed at every turn! Look at what has transpired because of your allying yourself with Aizen, Kaname! Can you not clearly see that everything that has happened because of this has caused more and more grief? You call Zaraki a monster, I used to believe the same thing Kaname…but now my eyes are open…and I don't see Zaraki as the monster. No that title belongs to you now Kaname. You are the monster, the monster that is blind not just in sight but in all your other senses as well. You are as hollow as the very beings that we Soul Reapers fight. In order for your justice to prevail, it is you who must be brought to justice." Sajin said as Kaname remained silent. The sounds of Yachiru and Wonderweiss's duel nearby could still be heard. The distant and fading sounds of thunder echoing across the Soul Society.

Kaname remained silent and still for a moment before finally standing straight up with his head held high.

"You don't understand Sajin. I pity your narrow-mindedness." Kaname said as Komamura's eyes widened at the comment.

"What?!" he asked surprised.

"My eyes are wide open, and I see everything. You do not see past the now, I look towards the future. Justice is the future, and I only strive to bring that future closer to the now. It is people like Kenpachi Zaraki and the misguided rules of the Soul Society that prevents this age of justice from coming. I talk of the path of the least bloodshed, but in order to have justice there must be some bloodshed. When justice has been delivered, there will be very little bloodshed anymore. The path I walk will lead to the future with the least bloodshed. That is what my words meant." Kaname explained as Sajin lowered his head slightly.

"I see. I can see some truth to your words but I do not agree that Aizen's way is at all the best way Kaname. Things can change Kaname, we can have your justice and we can have the future with the least bloodshed. For a whole year now, we've not had any major conflicts, no tremendous losses of life, and the only blood spilt is the occasional scrape of a child's knee, the accidental cutting of one's own body while practicing with a sword, and the odd illness that causes one to cough up blood. And then you and Aizen come back and the blood flows freely once again. If this is the path of the least bloodshed Tosen, then I shudder to see what the other path is." Komamura said.

"Then it seems that you won't see my point of view Sajin. I am sorry to hear you say that old friend." Kaname said as he raised Suzumushi.

"Break all his limbs, Suzumushi Nishiki, Benihiko!" Kaname shouted as he moved Suzumushi around in a circle, leaving a trail where the blade moved. The trail remained and then solidified into dozens of sword blades. Sajin's eyes widened at the sight and he quickly raised Tenken in his hand. The blades suddenly launched at Sajin and Kenpachi but Sajin was ready with his eyes narrowed and his body glowing with light red spirit energy.

Before the blades hit, there was a massive release of spiritual energy, a massive column of light red energy that could be seen from the edge of Rukongai. When the light faded, Kaname stood stunned as he sensed all the blades had not hit their marks, instead having impacted helplessly against the massive sword of a one hundred meter tall samurai clad in black armor with an equally sized sword. The sword then rose, revealing Sajin, still glowing with energy. The Samurai was standing in the center of the large crater that Kenpachi had made earlier.

"Bankai! Kokujo Tengen Myo'o!" Sajin shouted as Kaname stepped back in shock, that his old friend would release his Bankai against him.

"Zaraki, can you stand?" Sajin asked without taking his gaze off of his former friend. Kenpachi grinned and climbed to his feet as if nothing were wrong with him.

"Never better." Kenpachi said with his familiar grin on his face. Kaname stepped back again, even more shocked that Kenpachi could even stand let alone still fight. Kaname then sensed Wonderweiss crash into the ground next to him battered and bloodied from his fight with Yachiru who quickly appeared at "Kenny's" side.

"Alright Kenny and Doggie! Let's give Batty and Dum-dum all we've got!" Yachiru cheered with her sheathed Zanpakuto at her side again and with her usual cheery self.

"You want to have the first strike Sajin?" Kenpachi asked as he started glowing with yellow spiritual energy again.

"I say we strike together." Sajin said as Kenpachi grinned again.

"Whatever you say. But the hollow brat is mine." Kenpachi said before he charged for Wonderweiss. Sajin raised and swung his Zanpakuto, causing the giant samurai to do the same right down towards Kaname. Tosen and Wonderweiss both quickly flash stepped and Sonido'd out of range respectively before the attacks hit. Just then Kaname sensed something else.

"That's it. That's the signal we've been waiting for. Come Wonderweiss, Lord Aizen awaits." Kaname said as he turned and opened a Garganta. He and Wonderweiss quickly raced inside, closing it behind them before either Sajin or Zaraki could reach them in time.

Sajin and Kenpachi, neither having heard what Tosen had just said to his Arrancar compatriot, both looked confused as they saw the two fleeing through a Garganta. They then both sensed something strange coming from the Seireitei down below.

"What is that?" Kenpachi asked curiously as he walked towards the edge, and Sajin sheathed his Zanpakuto, causing his Bankai to dissolve after sheathing its own massive sword. He couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, just sensed something.

"I am not sure Zaraki, but you are in no condition to look into it. Take my advice, and go see a Squad Four medic." Sajin said as Kenpachi took a sigh of relief.

"Regardless of what I said earlier, that was fun." Kenpachi said as he pulled the eye patch back on over his eye. He and Sajin then started making their way down the ledge towards the Squad Four med center, unaware of what the source of the spiritual pressure represented.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 21.**


	22. Karin Vs Angela! The Unexpected Outcome!

Karin stood stunned as she saw her once believed-to-be-dead friend standing before her, very much alive and well.

"Angela…how are you-?" Karin asked in stunned disbelief, but Angela interrupted.

"-Alive? Oh it's quite ingenious actually. What you saw is what you were meant to see. I assume you've heard of Lord Aizen before correct?" Angela asked as Karin furrowed her brow.

"I only know that he's the one responsible for a lot of the problems in the Soul Society, along with causing some problems for my brother, but other than that I can't say that I know much about him." Karin explained. Truthfully she didn't even know what he looked like.

"Then you wouldn't know of the power within his Zanpakuto. His Kyoka Suigetsu is a powerful Zanpakuto, making you capable of seeing what he wants you to see. It's very powerful and there is no escaping its power." Angela explained as Karin arched an eyebrow.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Karin asked as Angela smirked.

"You saw my dead body right? What you believe you saw was actually what Lord Aizen wanted you to see. At some point you saw him first release his Shikai, and since then, you've been under his influence." Angela said as Karin realized something.

"You mean, the visions I've been seeing have been because of him?!" Karin asked as Angela shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm not sure myself really. But that's all irrelevant now. As we speak, Lord Aizen is preparing to make his final moves against the Soul Society, and he has promised to reward those who have been loyal to him. You may remember that I told you once, that we Skullini's are notorious for passing the entrance exam but never passing the finals. We always seem to flunk out somewhere between our first day and the final. My brothers and I are the enigma, we passed our finals. We didn't score the best on them, but they were passing grades. The reason we passed was because of Lord Aizen's rather secret tutelage. With his help along with the help of Captains Ichimaru and Tosen, we were able to pass our final exams and become fully fledged Soul Reapers. That's why I'm here." Angela said as Karin narrowed her eyes.

"So why did you fake your own death?" Karin asked as Angela shrugged.

"I didn't ask questions, I just followed orders. I recall Captain Tosen ordering a search of your Aunt's office for something, but what I don't know. All I do know is that I was brought into your Aunt's office once they were finished, and Lord Aizen used his Kyoka Suigetsu to make it appear that I had been murdered." Angela explained as Karin rubbed her forehead in thought.

"Then how did you get past all the Soul Reapers? You had to have been detected by them at some point." Karin said as Angela smirked.

"Actually, we had a little ace in the hole on that one. Something provided by Lord Aizen himself, something he gave each of us, something that he had brought with him from Los Noches." Angela explained as she reached in her pocket and pulled out a small semi-circular bracelet with a small chain connecting the two ends. She slipped it on her right arm and immediately, to Karin's eyes, she became a blurry silhouette. Karin's eyes widened as she quickly realized what had happened. She had been seeing the other renegades while they were wearing the bracelets, allowing them to get the drop on all the others when the time came. They were able to hide within plain sight, and pass through solid walls and people too. Angela's silhouette slowly moved around behind her but Karin watched her the whole time. Finally Angela removed the bracelet with a bemused expression.

"Very curious. You acted like you could see me. I was going to run you through from behind and grant you a quick death but it looks like I'll have to settle for the hard way." Angela said as she reached for her Zanpakuto and Karin reached for hers.

"You'll probably find that I don't go down easily. I've taken on Kenpachi Zaraki before and survived. Why else would I be so unafraid of walking straight into his barracks and challenging him to a fight?" Karin asked as Angela drew her Zanpakuto. It looked like a basic Katana but the guard was shaped like a five pointed star and the hilt had an electric blue coloring. There was even a white tassel with a hint of blue on the bottom of the hilt as well.

"So I guess we'll just have to find out for ourselves how good you are against a real opponent." Angela said with a smirk. She suddenly charged forward with her Zanpakuto raised. Karin remained stationary, poised and ready for whatever Angela had in store. Angela came around with a horizontal swing but Karin quickly leapt up into the air, dodging the strike. In that split second, they saw each other's expressions. Angela was surprised while Karin looked un-amused. Karin then proceeded to thrust both of her feet forward, plowing them into Angela's chest with a powerful kick, sending her flying a short distance. Karin landed safely on her feet while Angela sat up with a snarl.

She then leapt up again and their swords met in a single brilliant rain of sparks. They started pushing against the other's blades but Angela was finding it difficult to push back. Karin was surprisingly strong for her size and her spiritual pressure was fairly strong even with her Zanpakuto in its sealed state. Angela assumed that Karin hadn't even achieved Shikai yet either. Much to her surprise however, Karin started glowing with yellow electrical spirit energy and shoved Angela away before lunging forward and delivering a small cut along Angela's side. Angela's eyes widened as she felt a painful tingling sensation when the sword left its mark and she jumped back a bit. Karin however stood straight up with her sword in both hands like a Kendo fighter about to attack.

"You're pretty tenacious you know that?" Angela asked as Karin smirked.

"You're just getting to know me." Karin said as she grabbed the strip of cloth dangling at the end of her Zanpakuto with her left hand and pulled. The strip started to get longer and not unravel the grip, as if it was always that long. Angela was perplexed until Karin grabbed a part of the strip near the hilt with her right and started spinning the sword at her side, spinning it faster and faster and raising it over her head gradually. Angela was wide eyed at the sight.

"The strip of cloth on my Zanpakuto isn't just for show you know. It's kind of a Kurosaki Clan trademark. The cloth on the hilt is no ordinary cloth either. It can lengthen at will allowing me to perform moves like this. Thank my brother for teaching me this move. His Zanpakuto can do the same thing." Karin said with a smirk as she continued spinning the sword overhead. Karin then yanked the strip forward towards Angela and the blade spun straight forward like Shuhei Hisagi's Kazeshini. Angela had no choice but to dodge the attack or had her head lopped off…naturally she dodged. Karin quickly yanked the strip back towards her and masterfully caught the sword by the hilt in her right hand and released the strip. The strip immediately tore clean off, leaving behind a strip of cloth at the original length. Karin immediately disappeared in a flash step causing Angela to arch a confused eyebrow.

She then had to whirl around and just barely turned in time to parry a blow from behind. Karin then disappeared in another flash step and reappeared to her right, with another strike planned. Angela parried this blow as well. Karin repeated the process of flash stepping and then attacking from another angle for a moment until finally dealing a painful wound down Angela's back. Angela swung around at the feeling of pain but Karin back flipped back to her original spot on the ground from when she had thrown the spinning blade.

"You might be older than me Angela, but I've been trained by some of the best Soul Reapers around. My brother, father, and aunt are each Captain Level Soul Reapers. My father and aunt are both retired but they still can kick butt. Besides that, my aunt's best friend is the former Captain of Squad Two, Yoruichi Shihoin. She's the one who taught me flash step. Besides that, I train on almost a daily basis. The junior kendo team at school, training with Miss Shihoin in the afternoons, training against my brother on the weekends. And that's only the culmination of one week!" Karin said as Angela remained silent in silent frustration. Karin was not at all to be taken at face value. She wore the full kimono, hakama, and obi sash for a reason. She had proven herself as a Soul Reaper…and a powerful one at that.

"Then tell me, are you a seated officer?" Angela asked as Karin arched an eyebrow.

"No, why?" Karin asked confused as Angela smirked.

"Because unlike you, I am a seated officer. I'm the tenth seat of the First Division. So let me introduce you to my Zanpakuto's Shikai." Angela said as she raised her Zanpakuto.

"Fly across the night skies, Hassha Hoshi." Angela ordered as her Zanpakuto's blade disintegrated into five shimmering stars that started hovering around her in a circle. She then aimed the hilt at Karin and the five stars shot straight towards her. Karin quickly swung at them but missed as they blew past her. One cut her left cheek, another cut her left side, another on the side of her left leg, another on the calf of her right leg and finally another cut her right arm just below the shoulder.

"As you can see, my Zanpakuto is very similar to Captain Kuchiki's Senbonzakura. Only instead of a swarm of cherry blossoms, I have five stars. These stars are the equivalent to having five flying swords in my possession. I dealt you a light blow to get you acquainted with my power but now let's see if you can repel my attacks this time Karin." Angela said as she swung the blade diagonally at her and the stars immediately flew at Karin. However this time Karin and quickly swung her sword, batting all five away with only a few swift movements. Angela was wide eyed in surprise at the move.

"Impossible. No one has ever been able to deflect my Shikai with only a sealed form before. Normally my brothers start to run whenever I release my Zanpakuto. I never thought Hassha Hoshi's blades could even be deflected!" Angela said as Karin narrowed her eyes.

"That's one of the things my Zanpakuto grants me. Even sealed, it grants me greater speed and reflexes, allowing me to repel any attack quickly. But you want to know a little secret?" Karin asked as Angela arched an eyebrow. Karin smirked at the sight of Angela's cluelessness.

"Truth is, I haven't even tapped into my Zanpakuto's more powerful abilities yet." Karin said with a smirk as Angela's eyes widened.

"You mean…you've been holding back?!" Angela asked in shock.

"There's a reason I'm not a seated officer Angela. It's because the squad is so small that having seated officers would be too confusing and too troublesome. We have a Captain, and a Lieutenant, that's it. Sometimes my brother will choose one of us to take command of the Squad while both he and his lieutenant are here for the monthly Captain's Meetings. He usually chooses Nel though but that's because she's got the brains, the power, and skill necessary to lead. Heck she could actually be the Lieutenant if she wanted to, but she prefers to be a follower than a leader. Besides, in terms of power, I don't know where I stack up when compared to the others." Karin said as Angela let the information sink in.

"So…that means if you're holding back…" Angela said as she smirked and raised her Zanpakuto again, "…then that means I DON'T HAVE TO!!!"

"Fill the night skies! Hassha Hoshi!!!" Angela ordered as each of the five stars shattered into five sharp diamond shaped shards that flew straight at Karin who raised her Zanpakuto.

"That's-not-GOING-TO-WORK!!!" Karin shouted as her Zanpakuto glowed with electrical energy as she swung down vertically, sending a vertical wave of electrical energy, streaking towards Angela and blowing the shards away. The wave hit her head on in less than a second. When the light from the blast faded, Angela had a painful burn down her face and chest but she was still alive.

"What…was…that?" Angela asked as she struggled to climb onto her feet.

"Truthfully I don't know. It's something I just seemed to do by accident." Karin said.

"You did that…by accident?!" Angela asked in shock.

"Now that I think about it, I think I just pulled a move similar to my brother's. He calls it a Getsuga Tensho. Only his doesn't move as fast and normally you'd be dead. I guess mine's just fast and painful." Karin said as Angela snarled.

"It doesn't matter because you're going down EITHER WAY!!!" Angela shouted as she raised her hilt again and aimed it at Karin. This time however the shards scattered in different directions and came at Karin from multiple angles. Karin knew she couldn't deflect them all in time and quickly raised her Zanpakuto, glowing with yellow electrical spiritual energy the whole time. (Music cue: Number One by Hazel Fernandez)

"SURGE! HEKIREKI MEGAMI!!!" Karin shouted as bolts of lightning fell from the sky and struck the sword which became its Shikai form in an instant. Karin continued glowing with energy and turned the large sword vertical to her in her right hand and out to her side with her left hand raised and instantly a barrier of electricity formed around her and repelled the shards. The shards quickly flew back to Angela, swirling around her stunned form.

"Y-You have Shikai?!" Angela asked, shocked at the powerful spiritual pressure coming from the girl.

"I've got Shikai alright. And I'm surprised you took this long in making me use it. Say hello to Hekireki Megami. You know one reason I'm so fast is because that's just what lightning is. It's fast and deadly. It strikes in an instant and never hits the same place twice. I've had to learn a lot about lighting in the year since I first gained my Zanpakuto, but every little piece of knowledge goes a long way. At first all I could do was fling bolts of lightning, but thanks to a whole year of solid practice, according to what Toshiro Hitsugaya has told me, I've progressed further in one year what it takes a normal Soul Reaper to accomplish in decades. We Kurosaki's tend to be fast learners." Karin explained, still glowing with spirit energy, as Angela raised her Zanpakuto in desperation.

"Damn! How old are you anyway?!" Angela asked as Karin shrugged.

"Twelve as of May." Karin said as Angela scratched her head.

"Twelve?! The only way you could be that young and this developed is if you were still a living human!" Angela said as Karin smirked.

"Oh now you catch on." Karin said as Angela stepped back in shock.

"Impossible! A living human with the powers of a Soul Reaper?! How is that even possible?!" Angela asked as Karin rested her Zanpakuto on her right shoulder.

"My dad's the retired Captain of Squad Eleven. His Lieutenant was the man that Kenpachi Zaraki killed to get that job. Dad retired to the world of the living and married my mom. A human. I guess somehow I'm a hybrid between Soul Reaper and Human. I can't explain it but I do know that the body I use in the world of the living is the body I was born with." Karin explained as Angela realized she was definitely in over her head but still raised her Zanpakuto in defiance.

"So you want to give up or do I have to take things up a notch?" Karin asked. Angela's mind was racing at that comment.

"_How can she possibly take things up another notch?! She's a human with a Zanpakuto yet her Spiritual pressure is almost the same as a seated officer, fifth seat at the least! What could she do to become more powerful…unless she…No...No she can't have achieved it so quickly! It's impossible!" _Angela pondered as her eyes widened. Without warning Karin dropped back into her battle stance and started charging straight at Angela, still glowing with spiritual energy. Angela quickly hurled the shards at her but Karin swung her blade at the shards, sending out numerous small bolts of lightning that sent the shards flying away. Karin then leapt up with her Zanpakuto raised, with Angela cowering underneath. Karin came down just as Angela closed her eyes. She didn't expect to hear the sound of metal hitting metal. (End Music)

She then felt a strange yet very familiar spiritual pressure along with Karin's own. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the comparatively tall figure standing with its back turned towards her. The figure was holding its Zanpakuto in a defensive stance, blocking Karin's blow with only one hand on the hilt of its Zanpakuto, with its other hand hanging down at its side. A tall man with a calm and gentle smile but dark cold eyes. Karin didn't recognize him at all and she pushed off his sword with her own, landing back at where she was a moment ago before charging to attack Angela.

"Who are you?" Karin asked confused as the man lowered his Zanpakuto.

"I apologize for the intrusion, but I couldn't allow you to kill Angela. She is still a very important part of my plans." The man said with a calm tone. The timber of his voice sounded warm but for some inexplicable reason, a chill ran down her spine when he spoke.

"But who are you?" Karin asked as the man continued to smile.

"You look just like your aunt. If you ever get a chance to look at a picture of her from the academy, you will see the resemblance." The man said. Karin was starting to get annoyed by his refusal to answer her question.

"I just asked who you are! Will you at least tell me your name?" Karin asked stubbornly.

"I'm certain you've heard of me. Your friend Shinji Hirako especially, along with the rest of his companions, including the Arrancar who live with them. I'm also well acquainted with your friend Orihime Inoue. I'm well versed in the events that nearly brought about your Lieutenant, Rukia Kuchiki's execution a year ago. I even know about your…special abilities." The man said as Karin stepped back a bit when she saw her hollow mask appear on his face the second a flash of lightning struck. She was finally starting to piece together who he was but she still wasn't sure. Was this the traitorous Captain she had heard so much about?

"You still haven't answered my question! Who are you!?!" Karin shouted as she started glowing with spiritual pressure again.

"I'm sorry but I don't believe I've formally introduced myself, Karin Kurosaki." The man said as Karin's eyes widened.

"_How does he know my name?!" _Karin asked in shock.

"My name…is Sosuke Aizen. It is a pleasure to meet you Karin." The man said as Karin immediately realized the danger she was in and her spiritual pressure started to skyrocket. She quickly raised her Zanpakuto up.

"BANKAI!!! HEKIREKI-MEGAMI-NO-TSUYOINI-DORAG-!!!" Karin shouted quickly but suddenly stopped when Aizen instantly appeared right in front of her, holding the sharp end her Zanpakuto in his bare left hand without any sign of injury. She then looked in surprise as she saw his Zanpakuto dripping with blood, but whose? She then felt something moist on her robes. She looked down in time for a large spray of blood to shoot from a long diagonal wound across her chest. She had been cut deep by Aizen's blade and it was her blood dripping from Kyoka Suigetsu's blade.

She looked up in silent disbelief as Aizen continued to smile down at her, releasing her Zanpakuto as she slowly dropped to her knees, feeling herself losing consciousness before falling flat on her chest, with blood beginning to pool around her from her wounds. Angela stood in silent sadness. She had looked away when she saw Aizen grasping Karin's sword.

Aizen turned back towards Angela who remained silent, still looking away. He then started emitting a unique spiritual pressure and soon Gin, and the rest of the renegades, sans Tosen and Wonderweiss, appeared around them.

"Our work here is finished for now. Let us return together and heal our wounds for our next course of action." Aizen said as he turned towards Gin.

"Gin, if you would be so kind?" Aizen asked as Gin turned and stretched out his hand, creating a Garganta. Aizen was the first to pass through, followed by the rest of the lackeys, leaving Angela and Gin to be the last ones through. Angela paused for a moment looking at Karin's body still lying on the ground, drenched in her own blood. Angela could still sense a flicker of her spiritual pressure, proving she was still alive, barely. She then shivered as she felt Gin's hand on her back.

"Don't want to get left behind now do we?" Gin asked as Angela turned away from the sight and slowly walked through the Garganta, with her head lowered and Gin gently pushing her along. The Garganta then closed behind them and almost instantly the storm passed.

Not far away, Renji and Toshiro were hurrying along quickly towards the place where they had sensed Karin preparing to release her Bankai. They met up outside the entryway to the Kurosaki Estate.

"She must be inside!" Renji shouted as they hurried inside the grounds. The both skid to a halt with horrified expressions on their faces when they saw Karin lying helplessly and almost lifelessly on the ground.

"Oh no. KARIN!!!" Toshiro shouted as he hurried to her side, rolling her over and looking on in horror at the sight of the large wound across her chest.

"I'll get Squad Four!" Renji said as he flash stepped away as fast as he could. Toshiro held onto her, using what he knew of healing Kido to treat her wounds and stop the bleeding. About that time Ikkaku and Yumichika ran past the entryway, glancing inside and then skidding to a halt.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Ikkaku yelled as he drew his Zanpakuto and slid up on his knees next to Karin. He then ran his fingers along the inside of his sheath, before rubbing a brown colored salve like substance onto her wounds.

"This should help heal her wounds. I always carry some healing substance with me. Avoids me having to go to Squad Four." Ikkaku explained in a failed effort to lighten the mood slightly. Toshiro could feel Karin's breathing so it relaxed his tension slightly.

Almost as fast as he had disappeared, Renji returned with Fourth Division third seat, Yasochika Lemura close behind.

"She needs immediate medical attention. We must get her to the Squad Four med center immediately." Yasochika said as they quickly produced a long roll of white cloth and started swirling it over his head. The swirling cloth quickly swirled down over all six of them and when the cloth stopped spinning and collapsed to the ground, they had vanished.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 22.**


	23. Arupejio's Past

Nel sighed despairingly towards the window. It was raining outside, had been since late last night. There was one thing Nel didn't like about the World of the living and that was the rain. She was so used to the dry yet cool air of Hueco Mundo that rain was like a foreign concept to her. She quickly grew to dislike it after getting splashed several times by cars passing by while she was out taking a walk. She was sitting at the dining room table, waiting with Rukia who was silently and patiently waiting for Yoruichi and Hanataro to come out with breakfast. Arupejio was still asleep in his room…or so they assumed.

"Good morning everyone. Nice day wouldn't you say?" Arupejio asked cheerfully. The response he got was a cold glare from the Tercera Espada, coupled with an annoyed spike of her Spiritual Pressure. Rukia however was more agreeable.

"Good morning Arupejio. My you look chipper this morning. Did something happen last night or are you just in a good mood for no reason?" Rukia said as Arupejio sat down next to her.

"Well I've always liked the rain. I don't know why, I just have. Also I had the most amazing time last night with your friend, Orihime Inoue. That girl is amazing!" Arupejio said as Rukia smirked.

"I heard. Tatsuki said that she threatened to kill you if you tried anything stupid with Orihime. Fortunately I know you well enough to know that you're not the kind of guy to try anything foolish." Rukia said as Arupejio smiled.

"I like to take things slow. My adopted parents always said, to wait until you find the right girl and then if you're still together in a few months or so, marry her." Arupejio said as Rukia chuckled.

"Sadly age does come into play here. Orihime's only sixteen, and you're…how old?" Rukia asked as Arupejio chuckled.

"One hundred and eleven." Arupejio said as Rukia furrowed her brow.

"One hundred and eleven? I thought you were younger. You joined the academy the same year I did. Did you just wait a while before joining?" Rukia asked as Arupejio nodded.

"Well considering my adopted family owned a tea shop, I kinda got attached to the simple life of a waiter. It wasn't until a Captain visited the shop, sensed my spiritual pressure, and suggested I join the Academy that I finally decided to join up." Arupejio said as Rukia looked curious.

"Which Captain was it?" Rukia asked as Arupejio scratched his head in thought.

"I think it was Captain Ukitake. Either him or Captain Ichimaru. I know it was a Captain with white hair…or was it a Lieutenant with white hair? Augh, I can't remember!" Arupejio grumbled.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Rukia asked as Arupejio shook his head.

"Not a wink. I was just too excited from the time I spent with Orihime last night." Arupejio replied.

"You must really like her. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you loved her." Rukia said as Arupejio laughed.

"Please, I just met the girl. Don't you think it's a tad too early to use the L word?" Arupejio asked as Rukia shrugged.

"Well how did Orihime react to your jokes? Your silly attempts at romance?" Rukia asked as Yoruichi and Hanataro entered with the cereal, juices, and fruits again.

"She actually responded quite well to them. She said that he was funny. And guess who likes her taste in food." Yoruichi said as Rukia and Arupejio glared at her surprised.

"Wha-?! Miss Yoruichi, were you spying on us last night?!" Arupejio asked as Yoruichi chuckled with a smirk.

"I'm the former Captain of Squad Two. Sometimes I can't stop myself from trailing people." Yoruichi explained. They then heard a knocking sound coming from out of nowhere. Instinctively Nel silently stood up and headed for a seemingly regular wall. There was a photograph of the whole Kurosaki clan plus numerous Soul Reaper Lieutenants and Captains along with the Visoreds, Arrancar, and the gang from Urahara's shop standing outside of Kaichou's house on the wall. Nel lifted the photo and pressed a button, causing the wall to open like a door. Ichigo soon climbed out afterwards…Isshin on the other hand.

"GOOD MORNING NEL!!!" Isshin shouted as he leapt at the Tercera Espada but Nel quickly whirled around and kicked him across the face with her barefoot.

"Dad how many times have I told you? You can attack me but don't attack the members of MY SQUAD!!!" Ichigo asked before body slamming the retired soul reaper.

"Ooh that looks like fun. My turn!" Yoruichi declared with a maniacal grin before body slamming Isshin herself.

"Okay, while they're fighting, I'm going to eat something." Ichigo said as he sat down at an empty chair across from Rukia, and started pouring a bowl of cereal.

"Bet you're missing Yuzu right about now?" Rukia asked as Ichigo nodded.

"I never realized how much she kept things going at home until she left. I may just have to go to the Soul Society to check on her." Ichigo said as Rukia shrugged.

"You are the Captain, Ichigo, it's your decision." Rukia said as Nel grunted impatiently.

"Not in this weather." Nel said as Rukia face palmed in realization.

"Oh yeah. She's right, we can't go right now. Thunder storms tend to make traveling between here and the Soul Society difficult. Something in the lightning causes a brief yet noticeable disruption in the Senkaimon. We can't use it until the storm has passed. Same goes for anyone wanting to come here. The storm has to pass before we can use it. We can send messages but with the communications black out, we're essentially cut off from the Soul Society." Rukia said as Ichigo tapped the bottom of his spoon to his chin. He then turned to Nel.

"Hey Nel, can't you open that portal thing to the Soul Society like Kisuke did to Hueco Mundo?" Ichigo asked as Nel looked thoughtful.

"Yes and No. Yes I can make it, no we can't use it for the exact same reason Rukia gave us." Nel replied. About that time they heard a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it." Hanataro said as he headed for the door. He checked through the peep hole and saw Chad, Uryu, Tatsuki, and Orihime standing outside under the covering. He quickly opened the door, allowing them inside.

"Ah thanks Hanataro. It's raining cats and dogs out there I swear." Tatsuki said as they hurried into the main room.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked confused.

"It's Monday remember? Usually it's not until after School but since it's the summer…" Tatsuki said as Ichigo face palmed.

"Oh right, squad meeting." Ichigo said.

"Perhaps we should make it a breakfast meeting." Rukia said as Ichigo nodded and carried his bowl out into the main room. Nel, Arupejio, Hanataro, Yoruichi, and Isshin followed suit.

"Good morning Orihime." Arupejio said as Orihime beamed at him.

"Good morning Arupejio. How are you this morning?" Orihime asked.

"Tired as hell, but other than that I'm just great." Arupejio replied.

"Me too." Orihime said as Uryu glanced at them. Orihime, Arupejio, Hanataro were sitting on the couch with Orihime nearest to the unlit fireplace, Arupejio in the middle, and Hanataro sitting next to him. Uryu, Chad, and Tatsuki sat down on the edge of the hearth, Nel sat down in a green recliner next to another recliner only red, Isshin pulled a kitchen chair around and sat in it while Rukia sat down on the floor on her own choice.

"Alright, I'm starting this meeting with or without you guys, so what's the first order of business?" Uryu asked impatiently.

"Calm down Uryu, let's at least enjoy our breakfast in peace." Ichigo said as he sat down in the red recliner. He then noticed Yoruichi had returned to cat form and had hopped up on his lap.

"Pet me or I'll claw your eyes out." Yoruichi said bluntly, digging her claws into his leg for emphasis. Ichigo begrudgingly complied. He was silently happy that Rukia was more into rabbits than cats.

"I know what we can do to pass the time, if you'll hear it." Hanataro said meekly.

"Speak up Hanataro. Don't be nervous." Rukia said as Hanataro turned towards Arupejio. Tatsuki was glaring at him with a suspicious glare.

"Tatsuki. You're milk is boiling." Chad said as Tatsuki noticed her mistake.

"I um…like my cereal warmed." Tatsuki lied.

"What's your idea Hanataro?" Rukia asked as Hanataro turned to Arupejio.

"Well, I was thinking that since you guys all know me relatively well, that we should at least get to know Arupejio a bit better." Hanataro said as all eyes turned towards said Soul Reaper.

"What about me?" Arupejio asked, having been too preoccupied staring into Orihime's eyes to pay attention.

"Yeah, come on Arupejio, tell us a bit about yourself. We know you're from the Fourteenth district and that you're a Shinzui-chan. We know your Zanpakuto is musical based. But we just don't know some of the details about you." Ichigo said as Arupejio blushed bashfully.

"I don't like talking about myself. I'm not the kind a guy that likes to blow his own horn, ya know?" Arupejio said.

"Oh come on Arupejio. Tell them about your adopted parents. Didn't they run a tea shop in the Fourteenth District?" Rukia asked as Arupejio smirked.

"Well you would know, you've been there once. But I suppose I could share a bit." Arupejio said as he leaned back.

"My adopted parents, Tseng and Leona, two of the finest tea servers in the Rukongai districts. Tseng was always very kind. He'd remind you of Santa Clause if you saw him. Actually the only real difference in terms of appearance is his beard is red not white. He does have a way with kids though. Leona, she's a gentle soul both beautiful on the outside and a heart to match on the inside. Beautiful raven hair, kept straight and clean, and always quick on the draw when it came to serving tea. Oh and lest I forget, my adopted younger sister, Neko." Arupejio explained as Yoruichi's ears perked up.

"Neko? Isn't that-?" Yoruichi asked as Arupejio nodded.

"The word for cat, yes I know. Neko's a good kid though. We got along great. Let's see, the last time I saw her she was a little older than your sisters I believe Ichigo…well when you consider the differences in ages between here and the Soul Society. She's got purplish hair, and is about as tall as Rukia…err no offence." Arupejio said as Rukia rolled her eyes with a smirk on her face.

"Just keep going." Rukia replied.

"Well, Neko runs the shop now, my adopted parents died in a fire early this year. I got some time off from Captain Ukitake to be with her for a while. Other than that, there's really nothing else to say. The Zaine district isn't very dangerous compared to the other districts like Zaraki or Kusajishi. Yes I got my last name from the district I lived in. Kinda goes with the territory when you don't know who you are and such." Arupejio said as Ichigo cringed, and not from Yoruichi's claws in his leg.

"Oh there's another reason to go to the Soul Society. To make sure Karin hasn't picked a fight with Kenpachi." Ichigo said as Isshin chuckled.

"Relax son. Zaraki's not the heartless monster everyone thinks he is. He's got a heart under that fearsome exterior. Trust me, I can tell. Karin's probably crying herself to sleep, missing her loving father." Isshin said as Ichigo glared at him with a scowl.

"She is not. She's probably sleeping in every day or going out with Toshiro or something." Ichigo said.

"There's one thing that makes me curious. Where did you get your name Arupejio. You said that you don't remember your true name and that your last name comes from the Zaine district of Rukongai. So where did your first one come from?" Uryu asked.

"I got the name a long time ago. In fact it was the year I joined the academy. Now bear in mind I had my Zanpakuto by that time but I didn't know its name. I just was some Rukongai civilian with a sword. I carried it around under my robes so I could use it to frighten off any troublemakers and that in itself was rare in the Zaine district." Arupejio said as his mind drifted back to that fateful day…

* * *

**  
Flashback…**

In the Fourteenth Rukongai district, a young teenager with messy orange hair and wearing a bulky tan kimono and dark green hakama was walking through the quiet streets of the Zaine district marketplace with a young girl at his right side and a backpack full of supplies on his back. The girl looked to be about five or six years old. She had dark purple hair with two braids that dangled down at the right side of her head and another that went down her back.

"Now Neko, be sure to stay close. We don't want you wandering off again okay." The teenager said to the young girl as she grabbed a hold of his hakama.

"Okay Z." Neko said back up to him with a smile on her face. Zaine smiled back down at her, ruffling her hair with his hands. He then let his left hand drop to his side and brush up against the sheath with the sword in it that was hidden within beneath his hakama. They then reached a nicely sized tea shop and walked inside, not noticing the two pairs of eyes that watched him pass.

"Tseng! Leona! We're back!" Zaine said as he shrugged off the backpack and handed it to Leona as she emerged.

"Ah good. I was afraid we were going to run out of tea." Leona said as Zaine scoffed.

"Ha! Us? Run out of tea?! Not on my watch." Zaine said as Tseng entered. Instantly Neko hobbled quickly over to him. Tseng laughed delightedly as he scooped the girl into his arms.

"Ah and how's my little Neko? Were you good for your brother at the market?" Tseng asked as Neko nodded. Zaine quietly remembered that she had run off on him twice but he decided not to say anything.

"Seems business is pretty slow at the moment, so if you don't mind, I'll be in my room." Zaine said as he stretched and reached for his concealed sword but Tseng stopped him. Neko had hobbled off after Leona.

"Uh, Zaine. There are a couple of men outside from the Seireitei outside on the porch. I think they're looking for you, son. Have you done something?" Tseng asked as Zaine glanced towards the door curiously.

"Not that I know of. I'll go see them if it eases your mind though." Zaine said as Tseng nodded. Zaine headed outside and spotted the two men. They were both wearing black kimonos with matching hakama's and white obi sash's which designated them as Soul Reapers. One of them, a young man with stark silver hair and a fox like expression on his face, had a white armband on his left arm with a wooden rectangular block with a triangular point at the bottom. The block had the symbol of the Fifth Division on it. Zaine had made it a point to memorize the symbols for each division. The man at the right had curly brown hair and a pair of brown glasses on his face. He wore a white haori that designated him as a Captain. Zaine went wide eyed at the sheer power of the two spiritual pressures before him.

"Are your drinks satisfactory sirs?" Zaine asked, dropping into his waiter roll quickly. The two turned and looked at him. He couldn't tell if the fox faced one was looking at him or not due to his expression.

"Quite. Please, sit down. I have some questions to ask you." The captain said as Zaine complied nervously.

"Have you always had a Zanpakuto?" the Captain asked straight off as Zaine arched an eyebrow.

"Sir?" Zaine asked confused. He truly didn't know that he meant his sword.

"The sword you carry. Where did you get it?" the Lieutenant asked as Zaine pulled the still sheathed weapon from its hiding place.

"I don't know. I just woke up one morning and found it lying by my bed." Zaine said as the Lieutenant turned back to the Captain.

"Well his Spiritual pressure is certainly strong, Captain." The Lieutenant said as the Captain nodded.

"Indeed. Do you have a name?" the Captain asked as Zaine shook his head with a small smile on his face.

"People around here just call me Zaine. I don't even know if I have a real name." Zaine said as the Captain picked up the sheathed Zanpakuto and looked at its treble clef shaped guard.

"Have you ever given any thought to becoming a Soul Reaper?" the Captain asked as Zaine's eyes widened. He hadn't ever considered himself even remotely worthy of becoming a Soul Reaper.

"Me? A Soul Reaper?" Zaine asked as the Captain nodded.

"Yes. Your spiritual pressure exposes you as a Shinzui-chan. You leak Reiatsu constantly but I don't believe that in this case it is having any adverse affects on those around you. At the Soul Reaper Academy, you can learn to control your spiritual energy and focus it in more productive ways. You can learn to use this more effectively too." The Captain said as he slid the Zanpakuto back to Zaine.

"You think I could?" Zaine asked as the Captain nodded.

"Most definitely. But the Academy is going to need a first name in order to admit you. How about, Arupejio. Yes that suits you and your Zanpakuto perfectly. Arupejio Zaine. It suits them don't you agree Gin?" the Captain asked as the Lieutenant nodded.

"Most perfectly Captain Aizen." Gin replied.

* * *

**  
End Flashback…**

"Whoa! Wait a minute! You were recruited by…by Aizen?!" Ichigo asked, nearly spilling his cereal on Yoruichi.

"Yes, I know. I was recruited by the traitor of the Seireitei. It's those exact looks that I get that are the reason I don't talk about my past much. I always get the suspicious looks. Recruited by Aizen, assigned to Ichimaru's squad and became his third seat. It's something I've had to get used to recently. Why else did I ask for a transfer to squad thirteen?" Arupejio said as Orihime looked at him with concern.

"I don't think you're a traitor Arupejio." Orihime said as Arupejio gave her a smile and took her hand in his.

"Thank you Orihime. I appreciate the sentiment more than you realize." Arupejio said as Orihime blushed.

"Hey look. It's stopped raining. The sun's even out now." Nel said with a smile back on her face.

"Oh, so it is." Arupejio said with a relaxed sigh.

"Can we have our squad meeting now?" Uryu asked impatiently.

"Alright, alright! Geez Uryu what's got you so worked up? We'll start with that." Ichigo said as Uryu pushed up his glasses.

"We are a squad yes? Then why wasn't Chad or myself informed of the attempt on Arupejio's life until Tatsuki told us on the way over here?" Uryu asked.

"That was probably my fault Uryu. The battery on my phone died and by the time I got it plugged in, I had forgotten to tell you. It was a simple case of forgetfulness on my part Uryu." Rukia explained as Uryu noticeably calmed down.

"Oh. I see." He said meekly.

"Anything else?" Ichigo asked as Yoruichi, Nel, Isshin, Uryu, and Rukia each turned towards the still open doorway to the secret entrance.

"I think someone's here. I sense another spiritual pressure in the basement." Yoruichi said as all eyes turned towards the doorway. A moment later, they heard someone panting and then saw someone's hand reach up from the top of the ladder. Chad quickly hurried over and helped the person up. It was Momo Hinamori and she was as white as a sheet.

"Momo? What's wrong?" Rukia asked as Momo caught her breath for a moment before finally taking a deep breath.

"Soul Society (wheeze) under attack!" she rasped.

"What?!" Ichigo asked as he leapt to his feet. Luckily Yoruichi had jumped off before he did.

"By who?!" Orihime asked as Momo looked at them with a horrified expression and uttered the four words that no one wanted to hear…

"Captain Aizen is back."

* * *

**  
End Chapter 23.**

_Radio Kon!!!_

Kon is sitting at a desk with a microphone hanging down towards his face. He's inside of a radio station booth.

"Yes! Radio Kon lives again! This time we're not going to get blown to bits! But because we're cramped on time, let's get straight to our first guest! Our first guest is the Original Character, Ungaii Kyonshi!" Kon yelled as Ungaii entered with a glum expression on her face before sitting down. Kon immediately noticed her moderate bust size.

"So! Ungaii! What's it like being the hotter one of Aizen's two female henchmen?" Kon asked as Ungaii shrugged.

"Kinda boring actually. None of the guys I work with all ignore me or are too creepy for me to take even the slightest interest! I mean Kiza's a jerk whose more interested in fighting, Abura's an old fart who won't die, Shuyou's a creepy old coot who probably has maggots living inside of him, Yuukaku ignores me outright, and don't even get me started on those stupid little Skullini brothers! Angela's a good kid…I guess. A little young though." Ungaii whined.

"Really? None of them will pay any attention to you?" Kon asked as Ungaii rolled her eyes.

"Either they won't play ball or I want them to keep away due to their creepy factor. Lord Aizen and Captain Ichimaru are hot too but they won't even bother with me. Captain Tosen however is on the creepy list." Ungaii said as a light bulb went off in his plushy head.

"Wait right here, I'll be right back." Kon said as he used his modified legs to carry him out of the booth at high speeds. Ungaii just shrugged and whipped out a PSP and started playing Bleach Blade Battlers.

"Total ownage!" Ungaii shouted after achieving victory playing as Rangiku against Tosen. Suddenly Ichigo appeared in the room with a shirt on that read, "Hi, I'm you're new plaything."

"So? Whaddya think?!" Kon asked through Ichigo's body. Ungaii pondered for a moment before shrugging.

"Hmm, he's young, hot, and ripped. You win N00B!" Ungaii shouted but before she could even make a move, Ichigo could be heard outside shouting…

"GETSUGA TENSHO!!!"

The camera quickly switched to a stunned Hanataro Yamada at the controls outside the booth as Ichigo stormed in with Zangetsu raised and started brutally murdering Kon…after stuffing him back in the lion plushy first. Hanataro looked nervously at the camera and said…

"Uh…please stay tuned when our next guests will be the Zanpakuto spirits of, Hekireki Megami and Hyorinmaru." Hanataro said as Ungaii walked out of the booth in a huff while muttering the words, "buzz kill" as she stormed off.

_End_


	24. Sayonara, Inoue Kun

Ichigo and most of the squad stormed into the underground training area, towards a blank section of the wall that sat between the two ladders that led up to the Clinic and the House. Ichigo and Rukia were both in Soul Reaper form by now. Rukia pressed against a white handprint on the sky blue wall and almost instantly a large portion of the wall slid down into the floor, revealing a large organic looking television screen with purple colored tendrils anchoring it in place.

"I don't care what the situation is right now; I'm calling the Soul Society first to get a clue as to what's going on." Ichigo said as the screen filled with static.

"This is Captain Ichigo Kurosaki, of the Karakura Defense Squad, contacting anyone in the Soul Society! Can anyone hear me?!" Ichigo asked as the screen flickered slightly until finally clearing up, revealing the flamboyantly dressed Shunsui Kyoraku.

"Hello, you've reached the Seireitei Pizza hotline. If you're getting this message then that means Mayuri Kurotsuchi hasn't discovered my little prank yet." Shunsui said before a thick book slammed down on his head from off screen.

"Captain! Now is not the time to joke around!" Nanao said from off screen as Shunsui smiled and rubbed his head.

"Well that's true. Hey there Ichigo, good thing I was here to turn the communication systems back on, huh? Things are a total mess around here. I assume you've heard Aizen's shown himself again right?" Shunsui asked as Ichigo nodded.

"We just heard, yes. Is the Senkaimon ready for use on the other side?" Ichigo asked as Shunsui nodded.

"Yeah but don't worry about sending the whole squad over. Aizen and his lackeys have mysteriously disappeared. Vanished into thin air. Some report having seen a Garganta open up but we can't tell for certain at the moment. But the fighting is over for now." Shunsui said as Ichigo looked concerned.

"How bad is the damage? Any casualties?" Ichigo asked as Shunsui shrugged.

"Nothing that Squad Four can't handle. Captain Zaraki took a beating but that's not to be unexpected. Lieutenant Hisagi got hit by a Hado spell at point blank, but it was a weak shot. No incantation. Captain Soi Fon and Lieutenant Omaeda of Squad Two took a bit of a beating but they'll be fine. Other than that I don't think there's much cause for-." Shunsui said as Nanao leaned into the shot and whispered into his ear. His expression turned from his carefree smile to one of silent disbelief.

"You're certain it's her?" Shunsui asked as Nanao nodded with a worried expression on her face.

"Ichigo…you need to get here right away." Shunsui said as Ichigo felt something was indeed wrong.

"Why? What happened? Is it Yuzu? Karin?" He asked as Shunsui pulled the straw hat over his eyes slightly.

"Yuzu's fine from what I hear. She's using her Zanpakuto to help heal some of the others at the med center, but Karin…she's in bad shape from what I hear. She had to be taken to the intensive care ward." Shunsui said as the whole squad's eyes widened in disbelief and horror. Ichigo grimaced angrily.

"I'll be right there." Ichigo said as the monitor turned off and the wall slid back into place.

"Orders, sir?" Rukia asked as Ichigo turned to Nel.

"Since the fighting is over now, there's no point in all of us going. Rukia and I will go. Hanataro, you too. Captain Unohana might need your help." Ichigo said as Orihime stepped up.

"What about me Ichigo?" Orihime asked as Ichigo glanced towards her.

"Thanks Orihime but I need you here in case something happens here. Dad may be a doctor but he's no field medic. Besides it's always good practice to have at least two people who can treat any injuries we might sustain. More than that, I need you all to stay here in case Aizen tries something here in Karakura Town. Dad, will you inform the Visoreds and Arrancar?" Ichigo asked as Isshin nodded.

"You got it son." Isshin said.

"I'm going with you Ichigo. I might be able to find some more answers for us." Yoruichi said as she emerged from behind a rock formation in human form, pulling on the last of her clothes.

"I appreciate it. You coming, Momo?" Ichigo asked as Momo nodded readily and they approached the Senkaimon.

"Nel, you're in charge until we get back." Ichigo said as Nel nodded.

"You can count on me Ichigo." Nel said as the Senkaimon opened, allowing five Hell butterflies to flutter out. Soon Ichigo, Rukia, Hanataro, Momo, and Yoruichi were gone. Nel turned towards the silent squad.

"Until Ichigo calls and needs us, you're all dismissed for the time being, but keep your cell phones on at all times so that we can reach you if necessary." Nel said as everyone nodded before turning and heading for the surface. Arupejio however looked distant and wrapped up in thought as he climbed the ladder. On the surface, he caught up to Orihime.

"Hey Orihime, I heard that the Summer Festival opened last night. You want to go? It can help take our minds off of what's going on." Arupejio said as Orihime smiled at him.

"Well…alright, but I'm still really worried about Ichigo. He's…he's very close to his sisters. I don't know what he might do if Karin doesn't…" Orihime said, her sentence dropping off.

"I know. I don't know what I would do if something happened to Neko. Ichigo and I are similar in that way I guess." Arupejio said. Orihime held onto his arm as he led them towards the door. Tatsuki silently growled at the sight.

"Relax Tatsuki. Arupejio doesn't seem like the kind that would cause trouble." Nel said as she put a hand on Tatsuki's shoulder.

"I just know that there's something fishy about him. The fact that he was recruited into the Soul Reapers by Aizen and one of his other traitors, just makes that feeling about him get even worse." Tatsuki said as Nel glanced towards the door.

"I can't say that I disagree, but I don't believe he's in with Aizen. I believe he's too much of a caring soul for that." Nel said as Tatsuki sighed in frustration.

"You're too trusting Nel." Tatsuki said as she headed for the door. But as she opened it, she saw two unexpected figures standing there.

"Oh, Arisawa. Is Neliel in?" Stark asked as Tatsuki backed up and motioned in towards the main room, allowing Stark and Lilynette to pass.

"Neliel, I'm glad we found you. Is Kurosaki around? We need to talk to the both of you." Stark said as Nel sighed.

"You just missed him. In fact we just got news that both the Arrancar and the Visoreds are going to want to hear. The Soul Society has been attacked, by Aizen." Nel explained as Stark and Lilynette both went wide eyed.

"I see. We actually came here to discuss one of your temporary additions to the Squad. Arupejio Zaine." Stark said as Tatsuki paused. She had been waiting at the door ever since the two arrived.

"Zaine? Why? What do you know?" Tatsuki asked eagerly.

"Calm down Tatsuki. Sorry, she has some kind of obsession with him. She thinks that he's going to do Orihime in or something." Nel said.

"You too huh?" Lilynette asked Tatsuki who nodded.

"I believe that there is indeed something odd about Arupejio Zaine. His spiritual pressure seems somewhat familiar to us. During our time in Los Noches, we sensed a spiritual pressure similar to his occasionally appearing inside the castle. None of us were ever able to find out where it came from but it was always from in or around Aizen's chambers. We're still not sure whose it was, but when Zaine visited us at the warehouse yesterday, we all agreed that his spiritual pressure was very similar to what we sensed in Los Noches." Stark explained.

"Do you think he's an Arrancar?" Uryu asked curiously, startling Nel and the others. He was sitting on the hearth again with Chad standing next to him. How they missed them was anyone's guess.

"Geez Uryu! Don't scare us like that!" Tatsuki said as Uryu pushed his glasses up.

"Nah, he's no Arrancar. He doesn't even feel like a hollow." Lilynette said as Nel nodded.

"We would have noticed if he was an Arrancar. Even Aaroniero felt like an Arrancar when he used that one guy's face." Nel said as Stark nodded in agreement.

"He feel's just like a Soul Reaper. I have no doubt that he is a Soul Reaper. And I may be one hundred percent wrong about my assumptions of him. In fact I pray I'm wrong about him." Stark said as Nel pondered.

"What do you mean by all of this? Do you think he's working for Aizen?" Chad asked as Stark shrugged.

"No telling. He's just one we're probably going to have to wait and watch with." Stark said as Lilynette looked around as if realizing something.

"Hey, if you all are here, then where's the Inoue girl?" Lilynette asked.

"She's gone with Zaine to the summer festival. I'll bet he's probably going to do something." Tatsuki said.

"It's not like he can do anything when there's a bunch of potentially spiritually aware people around. He could be spotted." Nel said as Tatsuki glared at her.

"Whose side are you on Nel? His or mine?" Tatsuki asked.

"Neither. These are only assumptions Tatsuki. There's no evidence to prove that he's up to no good." Nel said as Stark nodded.

"While I share your suspicions, Arisawa, I agree with Neliel. We have no proof to back up our accusations. To storm up to him and ask him flat out if he's working for Aizen is not going to work. It will only serve to demolish any trust we've managed to gain from him." Stark explained as Tatsuki sighed.

"I know. It's just that something doesn't feel right at all." Tatsuki said as they all pondered in silence.

* * *

**  
Later that evening…**

Orihime and Arupejio were walking down the street towards her house, laughing at the fun filled memories they had just made at the summer festival. Orihime was carrying several stuffed animals in a bag they finally had to break down and buy from a store because there were so many. Arupejio didn't have anything, except another bag full of stuffed toys, but they were all Orihime's. He had won them for her at the carnival games. Who knew he would go undefeated at Guitar Hero, even though he had never even heard of ninety nine percent of the songs on there. Even on the highest difficulty level available he was unbeaten. They both however had two photos of the two of them together after Arupejio's final Guitar Hero win of the night.

"I didn't think that you could win so easily. You must go to all the carnivals in the Soul Society huh." Orihime said as Arupejio chuckled.

"Nah. We don't have carnivals in the Soul Society. The closest thing we get to one is whenever Neko or one of her friends has a birthday party. Captain Ichimaru even let me have the whole day off one year to go surprise Neko on her birthday. Despite what he did later on, Captain Ichimaru was actually quite kind to me and Lieutenant Izuru. He had a good heart really. And he was also great with kids. Did I tell you how he let me know I had the day off for the party?" Arupejio asked as Orihime smiled but shook her head.

"No, but I would love to hear it." Orihime said as Arupejio smiled.

"Well, he somehow found out that it was Neko's birthday and he knew I wanted to be there so he calls me to his office and says that he and I are going on a mission together. A simple mission to try and find something in the Rukongai Districts and he needed a guide for the Zaine district. So we go there and I suddenly realize that he's heading straight for the tea shop my adopted parents ran. When I asked him about it he suddenly "remembers" what he was looking for. He said he was trying to remember the tea shop where he and Captain Aizen had found me initially. He then said to wish Neko a happy birthday and that he would see me tomorrow morning. He then just turned around and left back for the Seireitei." Arupejio said as Orihime smiled again.

"I'm glad that you still have the good memories of him. I think that's how you should always remember someone who turns bad. Remember the good things about them instead of the bad things. Like with the former Espada Ulquiorra. I know he kidnapped me and kept me prisoner for Aizen but in the end, he had changed for the better. He's dead now, but I still remember the good things about him more than I do the bad." Orihime said as Arupejio smiled at her.

"That's because your heart is so full of light that you cannot hold grudges. You're a warm and forgiving person Orihime. I'm very glad I got to meet you. I hope that when this summer is over, that we'll still be able to see each other." Arupejio said as Orihime smiled.

"I'd like that. Hey I know! Maybe you could request a transfer to Ichigo's Squad. He'd probably be glad to have you on the squad." Orihime said as Arupejio chuckled.

"I don't think Tatsuki would like it though. She seems to have this real hate against me." Arupejio replied.

"Tatsuki just likes to make sure I'm okay. She made a promise that as long the two of us were friends that she would never let anyone make me cry. When I was little, I got picked on a lot for my hair. When I met Tatsuki, she promised to protect me. That's why I my hair is so long now. I wear these hair clips here because they were given to me by my brother before he died." Orihime said as Arupejio looked surprised.

"Really? What was his name? Maybe we can find him in the Soul Society." Arupejio said as Orihime looked away slightly and a sniffling sound could be heard coming from her. Arupejio immediately started looking around for some sudden ambush from Tatsuki but when none came, he turned back towards her.

"What's wrong? Was it something I said?" Arupejio asked as Orihime turned back towards him with a teary smile.

"My brother became a hollow. But Ichigo helped him regain his true self before he killed himself with Ichigo's sword." Orihime explained as Arupejio rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up. It must be a painful memory for you." Arupejio said as Orihime shook her head.

"No, I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm crying because I'm happy." Orihime said as Arupejio looked confused.

"I'm not sure that I follow." Arupejio said as Orihime dried her eyes with her sleeve.

"I accepted my brother's death long ago. It's what you said a moment ago. You wanted to help me find my brother in the Soul Society. I don't even know if Hollows go to the Soul Society when they're killed by Soul Reapers." Orihime said as Arupejio scratched his chin.

"I believe they do actually. Depending on the life the soul lived while as a human, upon purification they're sent to the Soul Society, otherwise they're sent to…well you get the idea. If your brother was a good man, and I'm going to believe he was, then chances are that he's somewhere in the Soul Society. But you do know that even if we find him, the only way he can come back here is if he becomes a Soul Reaper and that's only if he becomes assigned to this Squad or is sent here on a mission of some sort." Arupejio explained as Orihime looked out towards the setting sun.

"Then I'll wait. I'll wait until I go to the Soul Society, as a whole spirit, to find him." Orihime said as Arupejio smiled slightly.

"Chances are, Orihime, that when your physical body is destroyed, that you'll immediately gain Soul Reaper abilities. I don't pretend to know the science of it, but I can at least hope and speculate. What you have is an incredible gift. The ability to reject fate is a gift that should never be lost." Arupejio said as Orihime turned back towards him with a smile on her face. Without warning she threw her arms around him and pulled him into a loving kiss. Arupejio was stunned at first but he eventually relaxed as their lips parted.

"Orihime…that was…" Arupejio said as his cheeks turned bright red.

"I wanted to do that. I wanted to because after only two nights of getting to know you, I know that…I know that I'm in love with you Arupejio." Orihime said as Arupejio smiled in sweet surprise before shedding a tear.

"What's wrong?" Orihime asked as Arupejio smiled and looked towards the orange horizon. The sun had vanished beneath the horizon a moment ago.

"I've never felt this way before Orihime. For the first time in my life I feel like I'm almost complete. Don't get me wrong Orihime, I love you too. But I cannot ignore what my heart is telling me to do. I must find out who my real parents are. I swore long ago, when my adopted parents told me about how they found me that I would find out who I really am and why they gave me up. If I can fulfill this one promise, then I will finally be whole." Arupejio said as Orihime smiled and grabbed his arm.

"Then let's go find out who they are together. I'll go with you if you want me to. I'll go anywhere to help you." Orihime said as Arupejio shed another tear with a smile.

"Thank you Orihime. Thank you for coming into my life." Arupejio said as Orihime smiled even wider as they looked out towards the horizon as the sky darkened, allowing the moon to shine down upon them. Orihime then yawned.

"I'm feeling tired all of a sudden. Can you take me home now Arupejio?" Orihime asked as Arupejio smiled at her.

"I would be honored, my love." Arupejio said as he escorted her like a gentleman would a lady only with their heads leaned against each other's. They finally reached Orihime's apartment and stopped outside of the wooden picket fence.

"Well, goodnight Orihime." Arupejio said as Orihime quickly kissed him on the lips again.

"Wait right here, I'll be right back." Orihime said as she quickly ran up to her apartment with her bags. She then came back down with a small pink teddy bear with a white muzzle and white paws.

"This is Enraku; I want you to take him with you while you search for your parents so that you'll remember to come back to me." Orihime said as Arupejio chuckled slightly, taking the stuffed bear in hand and placing him gently under his left arm resting in front of his chest.

"I'll take good care of him Orihime. I'll bring him back to you in one piece…if he breaks, I'll fix him. You have my word Orihime." Arupejio said as Orihime kissed him again. The kiss lasted for what seemed like hours until they finally parted and Orihime headed back up into her apartment, blowing a kiss towards Arupejio who blew one back before she went back inside. Arupejio remained outside, tucking Enraku under his vest and the picture of him and Orihime in his inside vest pocket. His smile slowly vanished and he glanced up towards the apartment. He then sighed as he reached into his back pocket, pulling something else out and holding onto it silently as the wind blew past. He then looked up towards her apartment again as a tear ran down his face.

* * *

**  
Later…**

Orihime had to get up and go to the bathroom during the night. On her way back to bed, she noticed that the lamp on her desk had been turned on. She walked over to the lamp and saw the photo of her and Arupejio sitting under an IPod, Arupejio's IPod/Soul Pager. Orihime picked up the device curiously before noticing that there was something written on the bottom right corner of the photo on the white lining. She picked up the photo with curiosity and confusion.

On it was written…

"_Goodbye, Orihime."_

* * *

**  
End Chapter 24.**

_Radio Kon!!!_

"Yes! We're back! And not wasting any time, let's get to our guests! Our next guests are two Zanpakuto spirits. They are Hekireki Megami, and Hyorinmaru!" Kon introduced as the two spirits in question entered and sat down.

"So what do you guys do when you're not being used by your wielders?" Kon asked as Heki shrugged.

"Well, mostly I try and con Karin's inner hollow to play soccer with me. Other times I beat her around. Damn little punk thinks she can mess with me and get away with it." Heki replied.

"What about you Hyorinmaru?" Kon asked.

"I mostly just make ice sculptures. I'm very lonely in my little world." Hyorinmaru said as Heki quickly grabbed him by the arm.

"But I'm here, you're not alone now." Heki said as she cuddled his arm, causing Hyorinmaru to blush with a small smile.

"Hmm…this is a bit disturbing." Kon said before the door to the booth flew open and in flew Haineko.

"DARLING! You're not alone with me around all the time!" Haineko said as she cuddled his other arm.

"Oh no you don't! You get your own boy-sword-friend! You're not stealing mine like you did to Tobiume!" Heki roared as she pulsed with electricity. Poor Hyorinmaru was caught in the middle of what was soon going to be an epic catfight. Kon was naturally excited in more ways than one by the prospect.

"Back off short stuff." Haineko retorted.

"I'll Kuwabara-Kuwabara you into next week Haineko! Just watch me!" Heki threatened. Fortunately in walked Zabimaru and Tobiume.

"Mind if we lend a hand Hyorinmaru?" Chimpette asked as she and Snakey grabbed Haineko and Tobiume grabbed Heki before dragging them out of the booth. Hyorinmaru simply shrugged and walked out of the booth. Kon was stunned.

"Huh. This is a first. An episode of Radio Kon where I don't get injured or vaporized." Kon said, just then Grimmjow burst in unexpectedly with a blue Cero in his hand aimed right at Kon.

"Imma firin mah lazar!!!" Grimmjow shouted with an insane grin as Kon freaked. Outside the booth, Hanataro watched in confusion as he heard the boom from Grimmjow's Cero. He then turned to the camera with a sigh.

"Please tune in next time when our guests are Tatsuki Arisawa and Yasutora Sado, Aka Chad." Hanataro said as Grimmjow ran bolting from the booth, cackling like a mad man. Nel promptly walked up to the camera with a sigh.

"And please forgive Grimmjow, this is what he does when he's drunk." Nel said before the camera switched off.

_End._


	25. Aftermath

In the Soul Society, the Senkaimon opened and from it emerged Ichigo, Rukia, Momo, Hanataro, and Yoruichi. They were immediately greeted by General Yamamoto.

"Captain Kurosaki, I was wondering when you would arrive." Yamamoto said as the five Soul Reapers bowed.

"We came as soon as we heard. Where's Karin?" Ichigo asked as Yamamoto nodded understandingly.

"She's at the Squad Four Med center, under Captain Unohana's care." Yamamoto said as the five wasted no time in flash stepping away.

They soon reached the med center which was bustling with activity. Ichigo walked inside and immediately headed for Unohana's office. Isane spotted him as he passed by and quickly grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Captain Kurosaki, if you're looking for Karin, then you should follow me." Isane said as Ichigo paused and followed her down the halls, with Rukia and Yoruichi close behind. Hanataro had left to report for duty and Momo had left for somewhere unknown.

Isane led the three of them to a single room and she bowed respectfully to them when they reached the door. He slowly entered by himself and saw Unohana standing over a bed with Karin lying on it and with a breath mask over her face along with several tubes attached to her arms. Thick bandages could be seen wrapped around her upper body from under the covers. Smaller bandages could be seen covering the wounds she sustained from Angela's Zanpakuto.

"Captain Kurosaki." Retsu said in a soft greeting as Ichigo walked up to his sister's silent form.

"How is she?" Ichigo asked as he looked down at Karin.

"Her wounds are severe and she's lost a lot of blood. She's very fortunate that she was brought to us in time. I foresee that she will make a full recovery so long as she doesn't push herself. Even if your friend Orihime heals her, I still would suggest that she takes it easy." Retsu said as Ichigo nodded.

"Captain Unohana, tell me the truth. Do you know who did this to her?" Ichigo asked, not taking his eyes off of Karin.

"The smaller wounds are consistent with a single blade but the larger wound, the one that nearly killed her, implies a second blade belonging to a different person. I've identified the smaller wounds as having been inflicted with Hassha Hoshi, a Zanpakuto that belongs to Angela Skullini, the tenth seat of Squad One. The larger wound however, was inflicted by a blade that you yourself was wounded by once…Kyoka Suigetsu, wielded by Sosuke Aizen." Unohana said softly as Ichigo clinched his fists and allowed his spiritual pressure to skyrocket, causing him to glow with light blue energy.

"I will make him rue the day he dared harm my sister." Ichigo said angrily as Unohana moved around from behind the bed and headed for the door.

"I have other patients to attend to. I will return shortly Ichigo." Unohana said as she left the room, leaving Ichigo alone with Karin, closing the door behind her. She saw Karin and Yoruichi waiting quietly outside.

"He shouldn't be alone in there. Please keep him company Lieutenant." Unohana said before walking off as Rukia nodded.

"If he asks, tell him I went to take a look around the Seireitei. I'm going to try and find his Aunt and see if she knows what Aizen was after." Yoruichi said as Rukia nodded before entering the room. She saw Ichigo still standing over Karin's bed, only this time from where Unohana was a moment earlier. Rukia remained silent as she walked up next to him.

"There was nothing you could have done Ichigo. We had no way of knowing. But we can only hope that she gave whoever she was facing, hell before she went down." Rukia said as Ichigo's spiritual pressure spiked again.

"Aizen…did this to her." Ichigo said as Rukia sighed sadly.

"Do you need me to do something for you? Find you a chair? Anything?" Rukia asked as Ichigo turned towards her for a moment.

"You're doing it Rukia. You're doing it." Ichigo said as he fell silent again.

A silent hour passed before Ichigo saw someone move near the door. He looked up and saw Yuzu standing at the doorway with tears in her eyes. Ichigo smiled slightly with relief at seeing that she was alright. He quickly moved around to the other side just as Yuzu burst into tears and collided into him, crying into his shoulder.

"Hey…" a weak voice said, "…can't a girl get some sleep around here?"

"Karin!" Yuzu exclaimed as she saw her twin open two sleepy eyes.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Ichigo asked with a smile on his face.

"Good, "Captain." Karin said with a smirk.

"Well she's obviously feeling well enough to make wisecracks." Rukia said with a soft chuckle.

"That's a good sign." Toshiro said, startling the whole group.

"Toshiro!" Yuzu yelped.

"Hey, hey, I'm a Captain too you know." Toshiro replied with his arms crossed. He then stepped up to the side of Karin's bed.

"I know that I just…" Yuzu said as Toshiro shot her a small smile, causing her to realize he was joking around.

"Toshiro, I'm glad you could be here." Ichigo said with a smile as Toshiro nodded.

"I'm glad I was there to find her." Toshiro replied.

"I thought that was you." Karin whispered.

"Quiet, you shouldn't be speaking right now. But I'm afraid my coming in here isn't solely for the purpose of checking on your sister, Ichigo. General Yamamoto has called an emergency Captains meeting. The only Captains excused are Captains Unohana and Zaraki. Zaraki was the only Captain who suffered any major injuries." Toshiro said as Ichigo nodded understandingly.

"I understand. Rukia, I'm assuming that they want Lieutenants there too." Ichigo said as Rukia nodded.

"Actually the Lieutenants are not needed at the moment. In fact, Rangiku along with Lieutenants Abarai, Kira, Hinamori, and Hisagi are gathered at your clan estate right now." Toshiro said as Ichigo shrugged.

"Well, do what you want then. You know where I'll be." Ichigo said.

"The Main meeting hall right?" Rukia asked.

"Actually the meeting is at the Kuchiki manor. The repairs to the central structures haven't even begun yet. Until then, Captain Kuchiki has offered his clan estate as a temporary meeting center." Toshiro said as Rukia smirked.

"Oh I think I can find my way there." She said as Ichigo turned towards Karin.

"I'll be back later to check on you Karin. In the meantime, be good for Captain Unohana and her staff." Ichigo said as Karin rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to tell me twice "Captain" Karin mumbled.

"I heard that!" Ichigo shouted from the doorway.

* * *

**  
Over at the Kurosaki Estate…**

Renji was sitting on the steps of the gazebo, unable to take his eyes off of the red stained blades of grass where he and Toshiro had found Karin. Rangiku, Izuru, Momo, and the recovered Shuhei sat silently on the steps of the mansion itself, just as silent. Ikkaku then showed up and glanced around at the silent Lieutenants.

"Are you guys still sulking about the fact that Kurosaki lost a fight?" Ikkaku asked, receiving dark glares from the lieutenants.

"Shut up Ikkaku. This is my Captain's girlfriend we're talking about, not to mention that she's a friend of mine as well. Besides this wasn't some ordinary fight she lost, she almost died Ikkaku." Rangiku said as Ikkaku crossed his arms.

"She's still alive isn't she?" Ikkaku asked.

"Captain Unohana says she's lucky to be alive. More still, she was injured by Captain Aizen!" Momo said almost tearfully.

"Momo, you called him Captain again." Shuhei said as Momo blushed and fidgeted nervously.

"(Sigh) That does it. Rangiku, have you got any sake?" Izuru asked as Rangiku headed into the kitchen.

"I started stashing a few bottles here after the Women's Association started meeting here last year. So we've got plenty of sake." Rangiku said as she opened a cabinet in the kitchen area and pulled out two dozen bottles exactly, each filled with sake.

"A few bottles, Rangiku? More like half the Seireitei's entire inventory." Renji said as Rangiku scoffed.

"Please. A third of it is Captain Kyoraku's." Rangiku said as she tossed everyone a bottle to everyone.

"Shockingly, that statement is not reassuring." Renji said as Shuhei nodded in agreement. After a moment of silent drinking…

"So, Momo. How do you feel now that Captain Hitsugaya's girlfriend is here in the Seireitei?" Rangiku asked, playfully nudging Momo with her elbow.

"Who, Karin? I like her. Toshiro and I are just friends. No matter how old he gets, he'll still be Lil' Shiro to me. I actually think he and Karin are perfect for each other. I think maybe I should get to know her a little better." Momo said before letting a hiccup escape.

"Then that means you're available Momo. We should try hooking you up with some cute guy." Rangiku said with another playful nudge.

"Aah leave her alone Rangiku. If she's not looking then don't bother trying to make her." Shuhei said as he reclined on his left side.

"Hey, Izuru, didn't you say that it was Gin Ichimaru who attacked you and Soi Fon?" Renji asked as Izuru sighed and nodded.

"Yeah." Izuru said despairingly.

"Did he mention anything about me?" Rangiku asked as Izuru shook his head.

"Not everything's about you, Rangiku." Ikkaku grumbled.

"Well, I know one thing's for sure. They had some nerve coming here; after all they've put us through." Shuhei said as he stood up.

"They? They who?" Izuru asked.

"Yours, Momo's, and My former Captains. They've put us all though hell in the past year. It's not easy to lead a Squad on your own." Shuhei said as Izuru nodded.

"Even harder when the third seat transfers to another Squad." Izuru said.

"Squad three's third seat transferred?" Momo asked as Izuru nodded.

"He's the fourth seat of Squad Thirteen now." Izuru said.

"Probably to get away from the glares for being in a squad with a traitor for a Captain." Shuhei said as Izuru shrugged.

"I just hope it worked for him. He and I were both kinda distraught from Ichimaru's betrayal." Izuru said, not noticing as Momo staggered off into the back rooms of the manor.

"Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey…" Renji staggered, "…The Captain needs to be an example to the Lieutenant. And we in turn need to be an example to them."

"Renji. Well put." Ikkaku said as he drunkenly slapped Renji on the back.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say we were getting drunk!" Rangiku slurred.

"Heh, that'll be the day." Izuru giggled. Momo then emerged/staggered from the back with Lirin on her shoulder.

"Hey look what I found." She said with a drunken smile as Lirin leapt down.

"You guys are totally bagged aren't you?" Lirin asked angrily as she kicked an empty bottle over. No one had noticed that they had almost gone through all two dozen bottles in the seemingly short amount of time until Lirin kicked over the bottle.

"Oops." Renji hiccupped.

"You know what I feel like doing now?" Shuhei asked as he hung off of Izuru's shoulder.

"What?" Izuru asked with a drunken stagger.

"I feel like-…" Shuhei said before hiccupping.

"Throwing up?" Ikkaku asked.

"Falling over?" Renji asked.

"Coming back to us, Captain Aizen?" Momo asked a drunken hallucination.

"All of the above?" Rangiku asked as Shuhei shook his head.

"Nope. I feel like singing! Hey mod soul, hit it!" Shuhei ordered proudly. Lirin shrugged and used her illusion abilities to create a boom box. She then quickly hit play and music started playing. (Music Cue: BRM: Live Bankai Show Code 002: High Risk No Return.)

Shuhei then started…

_"Yatteranne_ (I'm all fed up now)  
_choui to ippai no tsumori demo_ (You surely want to have a glass in the morning)  
_sake wo nondara nomareru na"_ (But if you start to drink, just don't get drunk)

And Rangiku yelled…

_"Nomarechimaee"_ (Let's get drunk!)

As Shuhei chuckled.

"Too late."

Then Izuru stepped up.

_"Nareta mon demo"_ (Even if you're used to it…)

Then Renji and Ikkaku both replied…

_"Tsurai ze baby"_ (…It's still painful, baby!)

Momo stepped up as she started to sing…

_"Saikin, matomo ni, netemasen_ (Lately, I just can't get any sleep)  
_nezake kudasai sukoshi dake"_ (Please give me a nightcap, just a bit)

And Rangiku yelled…

_"Anna uragiri"_ (That betrayal…)

And Renji and Ikkaku replied…

_"Nasshi daze baby"_ (…Is nothing now, baby!)

Then they all started to sing…

_"High risk, no return  
dakedo naritai only one_ (I want to be the only one)  
_high risk, no return  
semete naritai only one"_ (At least there needs to be, only one!)

Then Shuhei popped back up…

_"Yatterannee"_ (I'm all fed up now)

As Izuru slid up next to him…

_"Taichou atte no fukutaichou_ (Like Captain, like Lieutenant)  
_munashi kako ni narimashita"_ (But the past is all pointless now)

Then Rangiku threw back her head and yelled…

_"Taichou nante iranee"_ (Who the hell needs a Captain?!)

Momo then sobbed…

_"Oitekebori ni"_ (Abandoned…)

As Renji and Ikkaku replied…

_"Sareta ze baby"_ (…Is what you are now, baby!)

Then Rangiku started sashaying around…

_"Yogorechimatta kanashimi ni,_ (Getting dirt on is so sad)  
_kyou mo koyuki no furisosogu"_ (But fresh snow will cover it up today)

Causing Momo to sob hysterically as Shuhei sang…

_"Masa ni kore da ze"_ (That's how it goes…)

And Renji and Ikkaku replied…

_"Nakeru ze baby"_ (…You will cry, baby!)

Then they all joined in singing…

_"High risk, no return  
dakedo narite only one_ (I want to be the only one!)  
_high risk, no return  
semete narite only one"_ (At least there needs to be, only one!)

_"High risk, no return  
dakedo narite only one_ (I want to be the only one!)  
_high risk, no return  
semete narite only one"_ (At least there needs to be, only one!)

Then they joined up in a circle, facing each other raising their hand with two fingers raised into the air towards each other as they sang…

_"Onlyoneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!"_

And the music stopped. Shuhei then let out a drunken shout of shock.

"AUGHHHHH!!! It's two after all!!!" He yelled as the others groaned in disbelief.

"You know, you guys aren't half bad when you're drunk you know." A voice said as Renji hiccupped.

"Well thanks…now who are you again?" Renji asked as he lurched forward slightly towards the blurry person.

"Perhaps you guys could stand to chill for a while." The voice said. Then they heard…

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki. Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!"

Without warning, the five smashed Lieutenants and the one soused Third Seat had their feet frozen in ice.

"That should keep you drunkards out of trouble for a while." Rukia said as Lirin leapt onto her shoulder.

"Hey, Rukia, how've you been?" Lirin asked.

"I'll be fine once we get rid of all the sake. I don't care what Rangiku says, I don't think Captain Wrangler wants booze here on the estate grounds." Rangiku said as Lirin nodded.

"I'll make sure these guys don't go anywhere." Lirin said as Rukia chuckled.

"That won't be hard. Look." Rukia said as Lirin turned back and saw that all of them had flopped over onto the ground unconscious in their drunken stupor.

"I'll start brewing the coffee. I'm sure Captain Wrangler's got some around here somewhere." Rukia said as she retreated into the kitchen.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 25.**

The song above was Nomitai or "High Risk, No Return" (A.k.a. The Drunken Fuku-taichou song) from Bleach Rock Musical, Live Bankai Show Code 002.

_Soul Reaper Illustrated Guide…_

Captain Komamura was being checked for any serious injuries by Lieutenant Isane and Yuzu.

"Well, there isn't anything that looks like a problem. You seem to be in perfect health Captain Komamura sir." Isane said as Sajin nodded.

"Thank you now…Augh!" Sajin growled as he scratched the back of his head. Yuzu quickly leapt onto the bed he was sitting on behind him.

"Something wrong Captain Komamura sir?" Isane asked as Sajin groaned slightly.

"I seem to have gotten a few fleas in my fur. It's rather embarrassing but fortunately…ooh, Little Yuzu what are you doing?" Komamura asked as Yuzu started scratching the back of his head, especially behind the ears. Sajin started patting his right foot rapidly as a result.

"Well whenever I see a puppy at home, they always like to have the spot behind their ears scratched." Yuzu said as Sajin started panting with a relaxed expression on his wolf face.

"I could get used to this." Sajin said as he started slumping forward lazily. If he had a tail (and that's not to say he didn't) it was wagging happily.

_End_


	26. 13 Squads, 12 Traitors, 1 Spy

Ichigo and Toshiro walked onto the Kuchiki estate grounds where Kyoraku and Ukitake stood outside, conversing. They stopped when they spotted Ichigo.

"Ah, Ichigo. Glad to see you made it. How's your sister?" Jushiro asked as Ichigo nodded. Toshiro just walked on past into the manor.

"Captain Unohana says she'll make a full recovery. Karin's strong, she'll pull through alright." Ichigo said as Jushiro breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ah that's good. When I heard she had been injured, I had feared the worse." Ukitake said as Ichigo smiled.

"I appreciate your concern. Believe me I do. Has anyone seen my Aunt around lately?" Ichigo asked as Shunsui and Jushiro looked at each other with a shrug.

"Afraid not. She's not been seen since a little before the battle began. Kukaku reported having received orders to go and retrieve some documents from Unohana a few minutes before the attack. Kaichou hasn't been seen since." Shunsui said as Ichigo pondered for a moment.

"Well Yoruichi is out searching for her. If anyone's going to find my Aunt it's her." Ichigo said as the two senior Captains nodded.

"True indeed. Perhaps we should get inside; I think the old man wants to start the meeting." Kyoraku said as they turned and headed inside. The room they were in was fairly large, not as large as the regular meeting room that Ichigo was used to but still large enough. The Captains were quickly forming their single file row, in order of Division number facing General Yamamoto. Yamamoto was reading over some documents so the Captains were simply talking amongst themselves. Ichigo was relieved to learn that he had been placed on the end, next to Ukitake. He would silently grimace whenever Ukitake was unable to attend because then he'd be stuck next to Mayuri. He always felt that Mayuri was having to suppress an urge to dissect him on the spot.

Ichigo was standing silently to himself, still waiting for Yamamoto to begin the meeting when he felt a large heavy hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked up to see Sajin Komamura staring down at him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, how is your sister?" Sajin asked as Ichigo blinked in surprise. Normally the towering Seventh Division Captain would go entire meetings without even acknowledging his existence but now he was talking directly to him, addressing him by name even.

"She's fine. Captain Unohana says she'll make a full recovery." Ichigo said as Sajin nodded.

"Good. I was concerned. I hope she recovers soon." Komamura said as he turned and returned to his spot in the lineup.

"Looks like Captain Komamura is starting to accept you." Jushiro said, causing Ichigo to arch an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Komamura doesn't warm up to people real easily. He also has a soft spot for kids." Ukitake said as Ichigo nodded understandingly. They then heard Yamamoto tapping his cane on the ground.

"This meeting shall come to order! I have read all reports filed since the attacks and I believe that we now have a positive identification of all those involved in the attacks. Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tosen, and the Arrancar, Wonderweiss Margera, are confirmed to be the ones in charge of the attacks. However they were not alone. So far, we have identified nine additional traitors from several different squads. First, there is First Division, Tenth seat, Angela Skullini." Yamamoto started.

"A Skullini? Are we supposed to be surprised by the fact a Skullini sided with Aizen?" Mayuri asked but Yamamoto ignored him.

"Then we have Second Division, Third seat, Yuukaku Sakebu." Yamamoto said, as Soi Fon scowled and clinched her fists angrily.

"I thought the Sakebu clan had died off years ago. Are they truly still alive?" Ukitake asked as Ichigo raised a confused finger.

"Um, who's the Sakebu clan?" Ichigo asked, receiving glares from most everyone in the room.

"Don't look at him. I was about to ask the same question." Toshiro said.

"The Sakebu clan is a clan that has steadily decreased in number over the centuries. At one time they were one of the most powerful noble clans in the Rukongai districts but they were not powerful enough to be considered one of the four great noble clans. However, the Sakebu clan has had a fierce rivalry with the Omaeda clan. Physical confrontations were common. All records show that Yuukaku Sakebu is the last of his clan and when he dies, only then will they be extinct." Byakuya explained.

"He sure tried to kill my Lieutenant. Luckily, Omaeda's large girth probably saved him on that." Soi Fon said with her arms crossed.

"Which brings us to our next confirmed traitor, Shuyou Fushimatsu, the Ninth seat of Squad Four. According to a written report from Captain Unohana, he usually resigns himself to working in the Squad Four morgue, dealing with the deceased so that they can be prepared for burial." Yamamoto explained.

"That explains a lot." Toshiro mumbled as he remembered when he first laid eyes on the man.

"Then there is Sixth Division, Seventh seat, Abura Kousotsu. Then there is Ni Skullini, a new member of the Seventh Division, and his brother Aoi Skullini of Squad Eight, and finally their other brother, Midoriiro Skullini of Squad Ten." Yamamoto explained as Ichigo's jaw dropped.

"Wait-wait-wait-wait! You mean they actually graduated from the academy?! Those three couldn't hit the broadside of Sokyoku Hill! Those three are of no threat!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Be that as it may, they are traitors none the less." Byakuya said as Ichigo shrugged.

"Fine, whatever." Ichigo mumbled.

"Order! The next traitor is from Squad Eleven, their Fourth Seat, Kiza Joufu. He is reported to have caused numerous casualties on his own. Our next and final traitor is from Squad Twelve, Ungaii Kyonshi. A common researcher at the Institute of Research and Development." Yamamoto explained as Mayuri scoffed.

"A slacker is more like it. When she does indeed do her work, she does it quite well. But most of the time she is off playing games." Mayuri said as Shunsui chuckled.

"Games can keep one's mind and body awake. There isn't anything wrong with that." Shunsui said with a smirk.

"This from the no doubt laziest Captain in the whole of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads." Mayuri said as Shunsui shrugged.

"Enough! There are more than just those nine traitors to be concerned about. We received a report that the prisoners kept in the Nest of Maggots were broken out by an unknown person during the attack. We can assume that they have joined Aizen since none of them can be found." Yamamoto said as Mayuri arched a curious eyebrow.

"The prisoners at the Nest of Maggots are no threat. They don't have access to their Zanpakuto so there is nothing they can do against us." Mayuri said.

"Why's that? And what's the Nest of Maggots?" Ichigo asked.

"The Nest of Maggots is a prison where particularly dangerous Soul Reapers are sent. Soul Reapers who are deemed too dangerous to their comrades are sent there. Their Zanpakuto are taken away from them and stored within the Second Division's headquarters." Ukitake explained.

"But when I checked the room where we stored their weapons, there weren't any there. So chances are that all the prisoners have been armed." Soi Fon added.

"So that means Aizen has a potential army at his command." Ichigo said as Ukitake gave a grim nod.

"There have also been reports that several Garganta opened to Hueco Mundo. We must send a special scouting party to investigate Los Noches and ascertain whether or not, Aizen and his minions are using Los Noches as a base once again." Yamamoto said as he turned to Ichigo.

"Captain Kurosaki, among your duties is acting as our liaison to the Arrancar. If you can, call upon the assistance of the Arrancar to act as guides for our scouting party. This includes your own squad member, Neliel Tu Oderschvank." Yamamoto ordered as Ichigo nodded.

"I will ask her personally General." Ichigo said.

"There is one final issue. One of the Soul Reapers among Aizen's group, is a spy that was deliberately planted by Squad Zero, the Royal Guard." Yamamoto said as the entire row of Captains eyes widened.

"A spy?! From the Royal Guard?!" Ukitake asked surprised.

"Yes. The spy has spent several decades working to infiltrate Aizen's forces. The identity of the spy is unknown to us, but we received confirmation that this spy has successfully infiltrated Aizen's ranks." Yamamoto said as the Captains looked at each other in shock. Just then, Yoruichi arrived, carrying what appeared to be a white Captain's Haori.

"Pardon my intrusion General, but I have a report to make regarding Captain Wrangler's whereabouts." Yoruichi said as all eyes turned to her.

"Share your findings with us, Miss Shihoin." Yamamoto said as Yoruichi held up the haori. Ichigo and Ukitake's eyes widened to see the imperfect diamond arrangement of the Tenth, Fourteenth, and Fifth, Squad insignia's on the haori.

"I've been searching the Seireitei high and low for Captain Wrangler, but when I returned to her estate, I found her special retirement haori lying on the floor in her room. It is coated with not only her residual spiritual energy, but that of another, more dangerous, person. I believe this same person knows where Captain Wrangler is right now. The person being, Ex-Captain Sosuke Aizen." Yoruichi explained as the Captains each widened their eyes in shock at Yoruichi's declaration.

* * *

**  
Meanwhile…**

In a dark room, with a blue light shining down onto a long white conference table with thirteen white chairs exactly, there was silence. Finally a beam of light, coming from a doorway on one side of the room appeared as nine figures proceeded to emerge.

"Man, I can't believe that we got owned so badly." Ungaii grumbled. She had changed clothes. Instead of the sleeveless Soul Reaper attire, she was now wearing a strapless white tube top with black lining that exposed her midsection, a pair of baggy white pants, a pair of black tabi socks and a pair of sandals.

"We were dealing with our superior officers. There was next to no way we could have won. We were out of our league." Abura said. He was now wearing a white jacket, zipped up all the way, a pair of white pants, plus the black tabi and sandals.

"Heh, well Angie got beat by a human girl." Ni chuckled. He was wearing only an open white sleeveless vest with black lining and a pair of baggy white pants plus the usual footwear. He then got smacked on the head from behind.

"Shut up Ni. That girl's spiritual pressure was incredible. Before Lord Aizen finished her off, I heard her shout out Bankai. I think she's achieved it judging by her Spiritual pressure." Angela said. She was wearing a long white overcoat over a white vest with black lining which was over white shirt under and with a pair of baggy white pants, and the usual footwear. Her hair however was kept straight down, with two black hairclips in the back.

"A mere child cannot achieve Bankai so easily. It's next to impossible for one who has only had their Zanpakuto for a year." Shuyou said. He had chosen an ensemble of clothes, similar to the former Fifth Espada, Nnoitra Jiruga's only without the large spoon at the back of the head, and with the usual footwear instead of the curly toed shoes.

"Who cares? Lord Aizen's going to show us how to gain the power we need to defeat our enemies! We'll be the ones winning the next battles." Kiza said with a grin. His attire was similar in design to Yammy Rialgo's. Only difference was his red headband was now black. Again with the usual footwear.

"That's if we manage to impress Lord Aizen with our power." Aoi said. He was wearing a long white overcoat with frayed ends and several holes near the bottom along with a pair of white pants with both legs rolled up above the ankles. He also had a white shirt on underneath. Once again, with the usual footwear.

"Of course we'll impress him. It's not like those weaklings we let loose from the Nest of Maggots will be worth anything to him. They're just fodder for the Soul Reapers to cut through." Midoriiro said. He was wearing a white vest like Ni but with it closed instead. He also had a pair of white pants as well plus the usual footwear.

They all gathered around at the table in a random order. Yuukaku remained silent as he took his seat at the table. His attire hadn't changed from his Punishment Force uniform, but he did change to the black socks. From the seat at the head of the table, from left to right were Yuukaku, Ungaii, Aoi, Ni, Midoriiro, Abura, Shuyou, Kiza, and Angela. Soon a door at the opposite end of the room opened and they could each sense a sudden wave of powerful spiritual pressures coming from inside. They each looked with expectation as they saw four figures approaching.

In the center was none other than Sosuke Aizen. To his right was Gin Ichimaru, still with his fox like expression, to Aizen's left, was Kaname Tosen, and the fourth figure was Wonderweiss, following after Tosen like a loyal puppy would its master.

"Good morning, my loyal subordinates. I trust you find your new accommodations and new clothes to your satisfaction?" Aizen asked as he took his seat at the head of the table. Gin proceeded to sit down to his right, with the extra seat between him and Angela, and Kaname took the seat to Aizen's left. Wonderweiss preferred to simply squat between Aizen and Tosen.

"Before we get started with our meeting, let's have some tea first." Aizen said as a door slid open on another side of the room, and an obviously feminine figure emerged from inside with a rolling cart full of tea cups and several still steaming kettles of tea on it. She was wearing a white dress exactly like Orihime's when she was Aizen's prisoner, only with a round white hat with a veil hanging down over her face with only two eye holes cut for her to see through. She proceeded to move around to each seat, with a fresh cup of tea for each person, starting with Aizen and his two fellow Captains before moving around to the others, starting with Angela and finishing with Yuukaku. Wonderweiss's gaze followed her around the room with an adoring smile on his face. When finished, she returned to Aizen's side.

"Does everyone have a cup of tea now?" Aizen asked as everyone nodded silently. He then noticed the empty place next to Gin.

"Please leave a cup there at that empty place. I'm certain that our last guest would like one. Even if he doesn't, it would be impolite of us to ignore him." Aizen said as the woman bowed and silently placed a cup of tea at the place.

"Gin. No stealing." Aizen warned as Gin turned innocently towards Aizen.

"Now who ever said I was going to steal his tea?" Gin asked oily as the woman returned to Aizen's side.

"Thank you, that will be all for now." Aizen said as the woman bowed again and pushed the cart towards the doorway. Wonderweiss followed after her as if in a trance, allowing the door to slide shut behind him.

"Is it a wise idea to let that Arrancar go off on his own, Lord Aizen?" Kiza asked curiously.

"The woman acts as his caretaker when I am otherwise occupied. He trusts her as thoroughly as I do. She is completely loyal to Aizen." Tosen answered.

"She also makes the best tea." Gin said as Angela shrugged.

"Can't argue there." Angela said after taking a sip of tea.

"Then let us get on to the business at hand. You are each here because you have the most potential or the most motivation for following along with my plans. As you may be aware, we have released all of the prisoners from the Nest of Maggots. In exchange they have sworn their loyalty to us. When you have proven yourselves, you will each be able to select some of them to serve as your assistants or servants. Consider them to be the Fraccion to your Espada. They will work and fight for you. But you must be able to control them." Aizen said.

"How will we control them? Through a show of power?" Shuyou asked.

"Actually, that is exactly how you will control them. With the items stolen from the Soul Reaper Institute, as well as some information I was able to "acquire" from former Twelfth Division Captain, Kisuke Urahara, we will be able to create and use some of the devices he invented for our gain. You will each begin by learning Bankai. You will have one week to accomplish this." Aizen said as Abura's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"A Week?! It's impossible!" Abura exclaimed. Aizen calmly took a sip of his tea before replying.

"A week is more than enough. With a device known as a Tenshintai, you will all achieve Bankai within three days or more." Aizen said causing Ni to grin as he leaned forward.

"Oh I am so liking this." Ni said.

"Yes, when do we begin training Lord Aizen?" Aoi asked eagerly.

"Cause we're all eager to learn how to destroy our former Captains in battle." Midoriiro said, earning a disdainful "glare" from Tosen.

"You are not going to be given your new power just so you can go and mindlessly use it on anyone you desire. Lord Aizen has a role for each of you to play. Besides, you must be deemed ready." Tosen said.

"By who? By You? By Captain Ichimaru? By Lord Aizen?" Kiza asked impatiently.

"I'm glad you asked. I will be unable to oversee your training personally, as I have matters of my own to attend to elsewhere. In my stead, I have chosen someone to act as my adjutant, my…Lieutenant, if you will." Aizen said as Abura grinned.

"One of us? I'm starting to like the sound of that." Abura said.

"It won't be one of you nine; instead it will be someone very close to me. He will be my eyes and my ears. In more ways than one, he is an extension of me." Aizen said as the door that he, Gin, and Tosen emerged from opened once again. This time the spiritual pressure they felt was definitely massive but still nothing compared to Aizen or either of his cohorts own. They then saw a figure approaching from behind Aizen.

"Allow me to introduce you to your new Lieutenant…" Aizen said as the figure walked slowly up to Aizen's side, putting his hands behind his back. He was wearing clothes that perfectly mimicked the late Ulquiorra Cifer's own attire. The only differences were a white sleeveless haori on his back and a white armband on his left arm, similar to the ones used by the Lieutenant's in the Soul Society, but instead of the rectangular wedge shape, it was an oval made of polished silver. Written at the top of the armband was the number one, and beneath that were the two characters for Bankai, with plenty of room below it for additional characters. His hair was orange, combed down plainly like Gin's. He seemed to be somewhere in his late teens to early twenties. On his back was a Zanpakuto with a green hilt and a treble clef shaped guard.

"Introduce yourself, Lieutenant." Aizen said as he glanced the man's way.

"I am Arupejio Aizen, Lord Aizen's son and Lieutenant. Though many of you might remember me by the name, Arupejio Zaine." The man said as the nine fell silent in surprise. Sosuke simply smiled and took a sip of his tea.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 26.**

Surprised?

Well this chapter ends the "Uprising" Arc and the next chapter begins the "Dark Monarchy" Arc. The Theme Song for this arc is "Chu-Bura" by Kelun.

Also you may notice that Toshiro and Byakuya don't correct Ichigo anymore when he addresses them by their first name. This is because since Ichigo is a Captain now, he is technically their equal and addressing them as such is no longer an issue. (Except maybe to Byakuya at least)


	27. Catharsis For Eternity

"Arupejio?" Kiza asked as the Soul Reaper formerly known as Arupejio Zaine gave a nod. Kiza then threw back his head and started laughing.

"ARUPEJIO!!! THAT'S SUCH A WIMPY NAME!!!" Kiza howled, not noticing the powerful surge of Spiritual Pressure from the Lieutenant who reached for his Zanpakuto. In a flash, Kiza's headband had been cut clean off but Kiza himself was unharmed. He instead froze with his eyes turned upward at his missing headband's former spot, shaking from the shock. Arupejio quietly sheathed his Zanpakuto.

"Is there a problem with my name?" Arupejio asked coldly.

"N-N-N-No sir." Kiza shuttered as Arupejio quietly took his seat next to Angela.

"Well done Prince Aizen. You've gotten quite experienced since we last met." Gin said as Arupejio smirked.

"It is good to see you again Captain. And please you don't need to refer to me as anything other than Arupejio." The younger Aizen said as he sipped his tea. He then glanced towards Angela with a curious expression. Angela didn't show any visible signs of fear at his glance, but internally she was trembling. Arupejio looked at her, sensing a spiritual pressure, one almost similar to one he had sensed before, lingering around her slightly like it would after a battle. He then noticed a healing burn on her face.

"Angela Skullini, correct?" Arupejio asked as Angela gulped.

"Yes sir." She replied.

"In the battle, who was it you faced? Or did you happen to catch their name?" Arupejio asked curiously.

"Oh I knew her name. Her name was Karin Kurosaki. She's the younger sister of a Captain, Captain Ichigo Kurosaki." Angela said as Arupejio's eyes widened.

"Ichigo's sister. And you managed to survive? I know what capabilities she possesses and I'm surprised you're in one piece." Arupejio said as Angela fidgeted.

"Lord Aizen had to save me. Every move I tried on her, she deflected or negated with tremendous skill. I believe she may even have managed to achieve Bankai." Angela said as Arupejio nodded.

"She has. She has achieved Bankai, and something more." Arupejio said.

"Please, share with us Lieutenant." Sosuke said with a wave of his hand.

"Besides Bankai, she is what is known as a Vizard. She is essentially a Soul Reaper with the abilities of a Hollow. At full strength, her power is estimated to be at a Lieutenant's level…perhaps even Captain level." Arupejio said as Angela glanced away.

"She's not a threat anymore sir. Lord Aizen killed her." Angela said as Arupejio turned towards his father. (A/N: For the sake of avoiding confusion, I'll be referring to Arupejio by his first name, and Sosuke Aizen simply as Aizen.)

"Actually, she's alive. While her injuries would have killed her, she was brought to a Squad Four med center in time." Arupejio said as Aizen's smile widened as he rested his chin on the back of his palm.

"I see. Then she will be the perfect example for you to compare your strength against as your power grows, Miss Skullini." Sosuke said as Angela nodded quietly and meekly.

"Captain Aizen." Yuukaku said as he pulled his mask down under his chin.

"Yes Sakebu." Aizen said.

"I want to go on record, that I'm not here to further your plans. I'm here to gain the strength and power I need to eradicate the Omaeda Clan. Once that is accomplished, I will follow my own path." Sakebu said as he stood up.

"If that is the path you choose to take, Sakebu." Aizen said with his usual smile. Sakebu nodded and sat back down in response.

"But be warned. Any who defy Lord Aizen will be dealt with harshly." Tosen warned as Yuukaku nodded again.

"I have no desire to defy Captain Aizen. My only desire is to destroy the Omaeda clan for good." Yuukaku replied.

"Lord Aizen, when can we begin our training?" Ni asked eagerly.

"Your training will begin tomorrow. But for now, take the time to relax, and recover your strength from your previous battles." Aizen said as Shuyou leaned forward slightly.

"Lord Aizen, I would like to ask you something. When the uprising began, I felt a strange feeling. A rush of excitement that I had never felt before. I was wondering if you might know what it was." Shuyou said as Ungaii scoffed.

"A rush of excitement? (Tsh) It sure doesn't show you sagging bag of bones. You look like a rejected infected from Left-4-Dead." Ungaii said with a smirk but Shuyou ignored her. Aizen however grinned slightly.

"I believe that your question can best be answered with the aid of Captains Tosen and Ichimaru. Arupejio, if you please." Aizen said as he, the two captains, and Lieutenant each stood up from their chairs. Aizen and the Captains vanished into the shadows as Arupejio drew his Zanpakuto.

"Sing for me, Kuroseika." Arupejio said as his Zanpakuto entered its Shikai. He then immediately started playing it, causing a full rock orchestra to be heard and the eerie green snake like measures of music to appear (Music Cue: BRM: No Clouds in the Blue Heavens: Catharsis For Eternity)

Then three blue spotlights appeared over Aizen, Tosen, and Ichimaru. Aizen then stepped forward and started to sing…

_"Midare odoru senritsu ga_ (The scattered dancing melody)  
_Kirisaita kizuguchi kara deru" _(Making music from the slices of my blade on flesh)

He then stepped back as Gin danced forward and sang…

_"Shita ni kanjiru kono nigami_ (Under my tongue I taste bitterness)  
_Yume no fuchi kedaruku madoromu"_ (But it cannot color this scenery)

Then he stepped back, allowing Tosen to dance forward and sing…

_"Kodoku wa hajime kara_ (Even though you must challenge loneliness)  
_Shikakerareteita no ni"_ (From the very beginning…)

Then the three of them started singing…

_"Shinayakanarai_ (There's no way to know…)  
_Catharsis For Eternity  
Kokoro warui katsuraku tsuyoi wa mou nanimo kataranai"_ (No one talks of the chasm of the heart)

_"Modo senairai_ (You can't go back)  
_Catharsis For Eternity  
Mune wo utsuseita mukanshin ga ii"_ (Stabbed in the chest, you may as well die)

They then stepped backwards as Arupejio continued playing. Then Aizen sang…

_"Katamuku sekai"_ (This tilting word)

Then Tosen added…

_"Dare ni mo eien wa"_ (Eternity by everyone)

Then Gin added…

_"Nusumenai"_ (Cannot be stolen)

And the three of them sang together…

_"Eternal balance of living days!  
Misekake no love_ (A faked love)  
_Catharsis For Eternity  
subete wo kowashitakunaru sore wa mou houkyaku no karada"_ (I want to destroy everything, that's only a visitor here)

_"Tsuki hanasu love_ (A forsaken love)  
_Catharsis for Eternity  
kuchihateta hana hodo e ni naru kara ii_ (The decayed flower should just go into eternity in flames)  
_Catharsis for Eternity."_

They sang before Arupejio finished playing, causing the spotlights to disappear and the door behind the Captains to open.

"You are dismissed for today. Arupejio, you're in charge." Aizen's voice echoed as he and his fellow Captains started walking down the hall.

"Yes father." Arupejio said as he sheathed Kuroseika. The other renegades immediately started to disperse.

"Who knew Lord Aizen could sing? He's quite good." Ungaii said as she sauntered seductively towards the other door.

"What are you Kyonshi? A freaking rabbit?" Abura asked as Ungaii gave a seductive grin over her shoulder.

"Only when the guy is cute, like a certain Lieutenant." Ungaii said as she looked straight at Arupejio and blew a kiss. Arupejio scowled and turned away.

"Ooh, he's going to play hard to get. I like that in a man. More of a challenge for me." Ungaii said with a grin before Kiza kicked her through the door…literally.

* * *

**  
A little later…**

Sosuke Aizen walked quietly with a tray of food in hand, climbing a set of circular stairs, reaching the top of a large tower. He reached a large door with a barred window on it. He knocked on it before entering. The room behind the door was circular shaped with a balcony on the opposite side. To the right side of the tower from Aizen's point of view, was a queen sized canopy bed with white silk sheets and pillows on a beautiful redwood bed frame with semi-transparent silk curtains draped around the edges of the attached canopy. Opposite the bed was a marble top makeup table with a mirror. A door next to the jail door led to a private bathroom and another door led to somewhere unknown. A pair of French doors led outside to the balcony. On the floor was a beautiful blue rug.

"Good afternoon Captain. I trust you're finding your accommodations to be tolerable?" Aizen asked as the raven haired woman inside scowled and looked away from him. It was Kaichou Kurosaki and she was still in her black kimono and hakama with white obi sash.

"Bite me." Kaichou replied with her arms crossed as Aizen set the tray on the makeup table before turning towards her.

"My-oh-my, it seems that we have a temper today." Aizen said as Kaichou glared death rays at him.

"How the hell would you feel if you got kidnapped by the man who's caused such pain and suffering in the Seireitei? Oh wait, you are that man and I am your prisoner. Huh! Who-da-thought?!" Kaichou asked sarcastically, throwing up her hands in anger.

"I gave you the best room in the castle. It's been heavily renovated from what it used to be. Had to be…It was destroyed in battle after all. In fact I believe this tower is the very place where your niece Yuzu was kept prisoner a year ago. Am I correct?" Aizen asked as Kaichou snarled angrily.

"Leave them out of this. This is between you and me Aizen. I would prefer it if we kept it that way. You may find out that I might be more cooperative if you at least adhere to a few demands." Kaichou said in a terse whisper as Aizen chuckled.

"Very well then. But for now, I believe that it is time that I show you what you will be doing for me." Aizen said as he opened the strange door. Kaichou nervously passed through the doorway with Aizen close behind. The door closed behind them and Aizen pressed a button on a metal panel by the door. Instantly the small room they were in shook and started moving. It was an elevator.

"I didn't think you were this advanced, technology wise." Kaichou said as Aizen smirked.

"I spent some time on the run in the World of the Living prior to discovering this place. I discovered the need for elevators while there." Aizen said as the elevator finally slowed down and the doors opened. Aizen led Kaichou out into a room filled with all sorts of science equipment, all of it no doubt stolen from the Institute of Research of Development.

"Well now I know what happened to all that stuff you stole. That's one mystery solved." Kaichou said as Aizen motioned to a thick binder on an empty polished silver examination table.

"Read this. When you finish reading it, make what it describes, following the instructions to the letter. The first book is on the Tenshintai. I need nine of them by this time tomorrow." Aizen said as Kaichou scowled.

"You can either have nine when they're ready, or you can have whatever number is ready tomorrow. You cannot have both." Kaichou said as Aizen nodded in concession.

"Very well, but your quota before you can stop is nine. I know you are a fast reader and you retain your knowledge well. I have faith in your abilities Kaichou." Aizen said before he headed back for the elevator.

"Aizen, what about…well…you know?" Kaichou asked as Aizen smirked.

"Oh it is well taken care of. You need not worry about that." Aizen said before he disappeared behind the elevator doors. Kaichou then sighed in frustration.

"It's because you tell me not to worry, that I worry." Kaichou said as she opened the first binder and began reading.

* * *

**  
Back in the Soul Society…**

Karin was no longer wearing the breath mask and was sitting up in bed, lost in thought. She was bored in her little private room but she didn't have the courage to tell Unohana. She respected the Fourth Division Captain too much to say anything. Her thoughts were disrupted by Unohana knocking gently on the door.

"I wanted to make sure you were decent. There is someone who wants to see you before he leaves." Unohana said. Karin smirked. She knew who it was outside the door. Sure enough, in walked the towering Eleventh Division Captain. He hadn't had a chance to put his hair back up into spikes so his hair was down. He did have his eye patch however.

"Hey. Are your wounds healing alright?" Kenpachi asked. He was still covered in bandages himself so it was kinda ironic he was asking her the question that she should be asking him.

"They're fine. I'm just lucky to be alive is all." Karin said as Kenpachi arched an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kenpachi asked with an almost annoyed tone.

"I almost died. With my wounds, I should have. I'm just lucky. I probably should have. Would be easier." Karin said dejectedly. She then felt Kenpachi's spiritual pressure suddenly spike and he grabbed her by the collar of the hospital gown she was wearing.

"Listen here kid. If you give up on me I'll kill you on the spot." Kenpachi said as Karin's eyes widened in fear. She could tell that Kenpachi wasn't joking. He was dead serious.

"When you are defeated in battle you don't just curl up in the fetal position and ask for death. You consider yourself lucky for having not died. Then you get stronger so that you can get revenge on the one who nearly did kill you. Besides then I wouldn't have a chance to fight you myself." Kenpachi said with his grin returning to his face. Karin looked up at him with a grin of her own. Kenpachi laughed at the sight.

"You are definitely the daughter of a former Kenpachi! That smile is proof!" Kenpachi said as he let go of her.

"I still am going to fight you Kenpachi. Just not right now. One of these days, I'm going to give you a fight to remember." Karin said determinedly.

"That's the Kurosaki I remember." Kenpachi said as he turned towards the door.

"Hey when Unohana springs ya, be sure to come by and see me first. I'll fire up the barbeque. Bring Ichigo with ya if you can. He doesn't have to worry about me challenging him to a fight for a while. The Fight I had with Tosen will last me for a long time." Kenpachi said as he headed out the door. A moment later Karin came face to face with a certain pink haired Lieutenant.

"Hyah Thunder!" Yachiru said, startling Karin.

"YAH! Lieutenant Kusajishi?! What are you doing here?! I thought you went with Kenpachi?" Karin asked.

"Kenny said you looked bored so I decided to keep you company!" Yachiru said as she plopped down at the foot of the bed, kicking her feet.

"So Thunder, you like candy?" Yachiru asked, immediately pulling out a large round lollypop, still wrapped in shrink-wrap, from under her kimono as Karin arched an eyebrow.

"Now-now Miss Kusajishi, Karin shouldn't have sweets while she's in recovery." Unohana said, startling Karin again.

"But whenever I'm sick, Kenny gives me ice cream and candy." Yachiru whined as Unohana smiled.

"Yes but that's because you had a cold. Karin shouldn't have any sweets for right now." Unohana said as Yachiru shrugged with a smile and put the lollypop on Karin's lap.

"She can have it when she's better then." Yachiru said, hopping off the bed and sitting down in the chair as Unohana started going through the regular health checks.

"Well everything is normal so far. Your wounds are healing nicely thanks to the Kido and your Spiritual Energy is replenishing at a healthy rate. But I still don't think you're quite ready to be cleared to return to active duty." Unohana said as Karin nodded.

"Um, Captain Unohana, ma'am? I was wondering, since I'm not in any real danger of kicking the bucket now. Do you think I could be moved out of this room?" Karin asked as Unohana pondered for a moment before nodding with a smile.

"Certainly. First I would like to check something. Wait here, I'll be back in a minute." Unohana said as she leaned out the door and beckoned for Hanataro and Isane, who were not far from the door. They came in a moment later and helped Karin out of the bed and into a wheelchair.

"Can you try to walk Karin?" Unohana asked as Karin pushed herself up from the chair but staggered slightly under her own weight. Isane quickly pulled her back into the wheelchair before she fell forward.

"Would you prefer the wheelchair instead?" Unohana asked as Karin nodded with a smile.

"I won't leave the grounds, I promise." Karin said as Unohana smiled back.

"Very well. Isane, would you take her to the gardens. Perhaps the fresh air will do her some good." Unohana said as Isane bowed humbly and complied. Quickly grabbing the blanket off her bed and throwing it over her exposed legs, Karin was pushed out into the hallway with Yachiru close behind.

She passed a room and saw several people, namely Rangiku, Izuru, Shuhei, Momo, Renji, and Ikkaku, inside with ice packs to their heads and mugs of coffee in their hands. She motioned to stop for a moment as Karin listened in with a smirk. She knew from first had experience how entertaining people with hangovers can be at times. The incident with Captain Kyoraku, drunkenly serenading her aunt in the dead of night, immediately sprung to mind.

"Who knew that sake would give you such a hangover?" Rangiku moaned.

"Will you stop screaming Rangiku? You've asked that five times already." Renji grumbled.

"Ugh, this is worse than one of Captain Zaraki's more intense workouts." Ikkaku mumbled.

"I think I would prefer the workout to this, Madarame." Shuhei said as Izuru and Momo both nodded in agreement. Outside Karin grinned wickedly and took a deep breath.

"WHAT? YOU GUYS DON'T LIKE HAVING A HANGOVER?!" Karin shouted, causing the six inside to cringe to the point of tears and glare at her angrily. Karin was laughing her head off. Isane had to cover her mouth as she turned red from laughter as well. Yachiru was rolling on the floor, also laughing. Just then Karin cringed.

"OWW I think I broke a stitch." Karin whimpered as she held her sides. Sure enough she had and immediately it was back to her room to get it replaced.

"We're going to get her back for that one eventually right?" Ikkaku asked as Renji shook his head.

"No need. Fate did that for us. Her laughing caused her to break a stitch, and you know how annoyed Captain Unohana gets when you break a stitch from being reckless." Renji explained as the other five gave a smug smirk.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 27.**

The Song above was "Catharsis for Eternity" from BRM: No Clouds in the Blue Heavens.

_Soul Reaper Illustrated Guide..._

Nanao was looking high and low for her Captain. She was passing the Kurosaki Estate when she sensed a hint of his spiritual pressure. She walked onto the grounds curiously and saw her Captain crawling around on all fours, looking in all the cabinets as if on some great hunt.

"Captain? What are you doing?" Nanao asked curiously.

"Somewhere around here are several bottles of Sake that I keep stored here. It seems to magically multiply in number and now they all seem to have vanished." Shunsui replied while he continued to search. Nanao pushed up her glasses.

"_Perhaps I should tell him that Rangiku is the one responsible for the additional Sake bottles." _Nanao said. Just then, Shunsui found a garbage can filled with empty sake bottles.

"Hmm...Perhaps Kaichou found them all and threw them out. After all she probably didn't want any type of liquor around her nieces...but what did she do to the sake itself?" Shunsui asked as he mentally pictured Kaichou pouring it out into the grass, pouring it into a single large container, or drinking it all herself. Nanao on the other hand saw Rukia emerging from a side yard with her arms full of more empty sake bottles.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki, do you know what happened to all of my sake?" Shunsui asked as he spotted Rukia. Rukia paused before dumping the bottles in another garbage can.

"Rangiku and some of the other Lieutenants had a bit of a party a while ago." Rukia said as Shunsui sighed despairingly.

"And they didn't invite me?"

_End_


	28. News From Home

After getting her popped stitch replaced, Karin was sitting quietly to herself in the courtyard of the Squad Four med center in a wheelchair. Yachiru had disappeared again and Yuzu was still helping with the wounded. A few minutes later, she sensed another spiritual pressure approaching from behind. She looked over her shoulder and saw Momo emerging.

"Oh hello Karin." Momo said as Karin silently waved.

"How are you recovering?" Momo asked.

"Okay. Captain Unohana says that I'm going to be fine." Karin said as Momo nodded with a smile.

"Good to hear. Hey I've been meaning to talk to you-…" Momo said as Karin sighed.

"Here we go." Karin said as Momo arched a confused eyebrow.

"What?" Momo asked confused.

"You're going to lay into me about my relationship with Toshiro. Go on, lay it on me. I know you're jealous. After all you know him better than I do." Karin said as Momo looked hurt.

"Karin, I'm not jealous. Lil' Shiro is like my little brother. We've been like siblings for most of our lives. I've never really seen him happier since he's known you." Momo said as Karin looked at her surprised.

"Really? You're not waiting for me to be suckered into a false sense of security are you?" Karin asked as Momo looked disheartened.

"No!" Momo whined as Karin laughed but then cringed in pain.

"Oh-ho, I've got to be careful about limiting the funny stuff for a while. I was just yanking your chain Lieutenant. I understand you." Karin said as Momo smiled.

"Oh. Good. So…I guess we've got a few things in common. We're both friends with Lil' Shiro and we've both been severely injured by Captain Aizen." Momo said as Karin gave her a curious glance.

"You might want to be careful who you let hear you refer to Aizen as Captain. They might make assumptions." Karin said as Momo blushed and nodded nervously.

"I don't mean to. I just can't break the habit." Momo said as Karin shrugged.

"I know what you mean. I can't break the habit of not wanting to break my dad's nose on a daily basis…but that's usually because he encourages the urge by being such an idiot most of the time." Karin said as Momo laughed.

"Isshin can certainly be a handful." Jushiro said as he and Kyoraku appeared without warning.

"GEEZ!!! Don't scare me like-…oh Captain Ukitake, Captain Kyoraku, I'm sorry." Karin said humbly when she realized who it was.

"Oh don't worry Karin. Shunsui and I should be the ones to apologize, not you." Jushiro said as Shunsui nodded.

"So what's going on? Anything I can know about?" Karin asked as the two Captains looked at each other.

"Perhaps your brother should tell you. We were sent here to bring Captain Unohana up to speed." Shunsui said as Karin nodded understandingly.

"Well, speak of the devil." Shunsui said as he and Jushiro turned towards the courtyard entryway. Sure enough there approached Ichigo and Toshiro.

"Hey, Karin. How are you feeling?" Ichigo asked as Karin shrugged.

"I popped a stitch while pranking some of the Lieutenants." Karin said as Ichigo sweat dropped.

"We had a hangover." Momo said sheepishly as Toshiro turned several shades of red…and not from embarrassment.

"RANGIKU!!!" Toshiro roared as he stormed into the med center, passing a curious Unohana, Yuzu, and Yachiru on his way inside.

"My, I wonder what has him so riled up. Oh well, so long as there is no violence." Unohana said as she turned back towards the others.

"Hi Ichigo!" Yuzu said happily, as Ichigo replied with a smile and a nod.

"Ichigo, if you would like, I can release Karin to your care. I don't believe that she wants to spend the whole day here and I believe it will help speed her recovery if she were in more familiar and more comfortable surroundings." Unohana said as Ichigo nodded.

"I would appreciate it but is it okay for Karin to be away from the med center? She only just came out of intensive care after all." Ichigo said as Unohana smiled sweetly.

"Wounds inflicted upon the soul heal much faster than wounds inflicted on the physical body, especially when one has such strong spiritual pressure like Karin. Her wounds will be completely healed within a few days thanks to the healing Kido I used on her, but she is not ready to return to duty. She should not even so much as raise her Zanpakuto in a combat situation for at least a week. Her body needs time to regain its strength." Unohana explained as Ichigo nodded.

"Alright. Sounds fair enough. General Yamamoto asked all Captains to remain in the Soul Society for a while so we'll be around." Ichigo said as Unohana nodded.

"Very well then. But for safety sake I am entrusting you with Karin's Zanpakuto." Unohana said as she revealed the sheathed Hekireki Megami from under her haori.

"Be good to her Ichigo." Karin said with a warning glare.

"I will, don't worry." Ichigo groaned as he took the sword from Unohana and placed it under his obi sash.

"So, you ready to go to the Estate now Karin?" Yuzu asked as she and Yachiru appeared on either side of the wheelchair.

"Eh, sure I guess. Will you tell Toshiro where I am for me, Momo?" Karin asked as Momo nodded.

"Sure." Momo said with a smile.

"Alright then. Yuzu, while you take Karin to the Estate, I've got to check in with Nel and see how things are at home." Ichigo said as Yuzu saluted.

"You can count on me!" Yuzu replied before Ichigo disappeared in a flash step.

* * *

**  
Later…**

Ichigo arrived at the wrecked Soul Reaper Institute of Research and Development where he saw Mayuri and Nemu standing outside the damaged structure. Mayuri was grumbling to himself.

"Um…" Ichigo said as he approached. Nemu intercepted however.

"My apologies Captain Kurosaki. My Captain is unavailable at the moment. He has given me instruction that if you need to use the communications systems, to grant you access. This way please." Nemu said in her usual emotionless tone before turning towards the building and walking inside, with Ichigo close behind.

"So…are you and Uryu still keeping in contact?" Ichigo asked after a moment of silent walking. He couldn't tell but Nemu blushed at the question.

"Yes. We maintain contact on a regular basis." Nemu said softly.

"He keeps hoping that you'll come to visit some time." Ichigo said as Nemu blushed again.

"I do desire to see him. But the current situation has prevented it." Nemu said sadly.

"Well, you want to stick around when I make the call? He might be there." Ichigo said as Nemu let a small smile form on her lips. They finally reached the communications room which was still intact. Nemu immediately set about establishing the connection. Soon an image of Nel appeared on the screen.

"Ichigo, I was just about to try and call you." Nel said as Ichigo arched a curious eyebrow.

"You were? Why what's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"Arupejio's missing. We can't find him anywhere." Nel said as Ichigo looked surprised.

"He's missing?! Where could he have gone?!" Ichigo asked.

"We don't know, but we know he's missing because two things. One, because we cannot sense his spiritual pressure anywhere. Not even Kisuke or the Visoreds can find him. And two, because of the note he left Orihime." Nel replied as Ichigo blinked.

"He left Orihime a note? What did it say?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Just, and I quote, "Goodbye, Orihime." Nel replied.

"Any clue as to where he might be?" Ichigo asked as Nel shook her head.

"If we knew, then we wouldn't be having this conversation. I'll keep you posted but I assume that you had something to tell us as well?" Nel asked as Ichigo nodded, glancing at Nemu out of the corner of his eye.

"There are several things. First of all, to ease everyone's minds about Karin and Yuzu, they're both fine. Karin took a bad cut from Aizen but she's going to recover alright. Second, General Yamamoto is organizing a special strike force to investigate Los Noches and he wants you and the Arrancar involved. Captain Soi Fon is leading the force and they really need guides more than anything. If you do decide to go, give command to either Tatsuki or (gulp) dad. Third, is Uryu around by any chance?" Ichigo asked as Nel arched a confused eyebrow.

"Umm sure. He's right here, why?" Nel asked.

"Well, Nemu wants to say hello." Ichigo said as Nemu walked over so she was on screen. Uryu did the same from the other end. They both smiled slightly when they saw each other.

"Nel, send the message about the strike force to the Arrancar and have those that agree meet at my clan estate. You know where that is." Ichigo said as Nel nodded.

"Will do Ichigo. It's all yours Uryu." Nel said as she walked away. Ichigo proceeded to walk away as well, leaving Uryu and Nemu alone.

"Nemu, it's been a while." Uryu said nervously.

"It has. I haven't stopped thinking about you though." Nemu said, equally as nervous.

"So…" Uryu said, in an effort to find something to talk about.

"So…" Nemu replied, doing the same.

"How's your…father?" Uryu asked, not really caring at all about the Twelfth Division Captain.

"He is angered. His laboratories were heavily damaged in the fighting." Nemu said as Uryu smirked mentally out of spite for Mayuri.

"Sorry to hear that." Uryu lied.

"You do not need to act sympathetic. I am aware of your distain for him." Nemu said as Uryu sweat dropped.

"Can you blame me?" Uryu asked as Nemu shook her head.

"No. I cannot. Were our situations reversed, I would most definitely feel the same way you do." Nemu said as Uryu nodded.

"But what about you? Were you hurt in the fighting?" Uryu asked as Nemu shook her head.

"I was unharmed. I was attending a young female bonding session known as a slumber party at the time prior to the attack." Nemu said as Uryu chuckled.

"I guess Yuzu had something to do with that." Uryu said as Nemu nodded.

"She did indeed. It was her idea I believe." Nemu said. She suddenly sensed Mayuri approaching.

"My father is approaching. I must return to work. I hope to see you soon Uryu." Nemu said as Uryu smiled and nodded.

"I hope to see you soon too Nemu." Uryu said before the screen went blank. Nemu turned and saw Mayuri entering the room.

"Nemu, were you speaking with the Quincy boy just now?" Mayuri asked as Nemu blushed and bowed respectfully.

"Yes sir. I was." Nemu said as Mayuri grinned.

"I certainly hope you didn't end your conversation on my account. I wouldn't want anything to come between you two." Mayuri said with a larger grin. He had resolved a year ago that if Nemu and Uryu fell in love and remained together, that the possible outcome, a Quincy/Soul Reaper hybrid/grandson, would be highly beneficial to his research, despite the fact he would just be allowed to observe from a distance.

"What do you mean sir?" Nemu asked with mock confusion. Mayuri just remained silent with a grin still plastered on his face as he walked past.

* * *

**  
Meanwhile…**

Arupejio walked silently through the halls of the large castle. He had no destination in mind. He was still learning to find his way around the castle after all. He then sensed a familiar spiritual pressure behind him. He let out a small sigh.

"Why do you insist on following me?" He asked calmly. He then sensed the spiritual pressure approach and stop a few feet behind him. He turned around and saw Angela Skullini down on one knee in respectful bow.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant. I did not mean to disturb you." Angela said.

"But…" Arupejio said, expectantly.

"I wanted to ask for your help." Angela asked as Arupejio arched a curious eyebrow.

"Regarding?" Arupejio asked back.

"You know what Karin Kurosaki is capable of. I wish to become stronger so that I might be able to defeat her without anyone else's direct help like last time." Angela said as Arupejio looked curious.

"And the aid that Lord Aizen is providing isn't enough?" Arupejio asked as Angela looked up at him with a startled expression.

"No-no-no! I didn't mean it like that! I lack the experience of the others in service to Lord Aizen, others like yourself. I only ask for your help in strengthening my abilities as they are now." Angela said as Arupejio smirked slightly.

"A noble yet humble request. I see no reason to refuse. But for the moment I must refuse." Arupejio said as Angela looked hurt.

"With respect…why?" Angela asked. Her answer came in the form of a very powerful spiritual pressure from behind. She looked around over her shoulder and saw Aizen standing behind her with his calm smile on his face.

"Would you excuse us Miss Skullini. I must speak with my son in private." Aizen said as Angela bowed humbly and ran off as fast as her feet could carry her.

"I take it you disapprove of her asking for help?" Arupejio asked.

"Not at all. You were correct when you said it was a noble yet humble request. You may have the opportunity to aid her at some point, but…not right now. I have an assignment for you." Aizen said as Arupejio took a deep breath.

"What is your command father?" Arupejio asked.

"I have selected a special Fraccion for you. One you know quite well." Aizen said as Arupejio looked curious.

"So we are referring to the assistants as Fraccion after all." Arupejio said as Aizen nodded.

"And we shall be referring to you and the other nine as Espada. The assistants will all be referred to as Fraccion, though this is merely for ease of reference. But as I said, I have a special Fraccion selected for you. I believe you grew up with her in the Zaine district in fact." Aizen said as Arupejio's eyes widened.

"Neko? You want Neko to be my Fraccion?" Arupejio asked.

"After releasing the prisoners from the Nest of Maggots, I took a stroll through the Zaine district and I could sense her presence easily from outside your adopted parents shop. It seems that your high spiritual pressure had an effect on her. Your sudden disappearance and the uprising in the Seireitei will not be considered as connected, but I would still wear something that will disguise your appearance." Aizen said as Arupejio nodded.

"I understand father. I will leave immediately." Arupejio said as he bowed and disappeared in a flash step.

Arupejio's room was very plain. A Captains bed (A bed with storage compartments built in the frame beneath it) lying beneath a window in the corner that offered a breath taking view of a ruined and abandoned city below. A large closet opposite and parallel with the bed, and with a desk in between. Sitting on the bed was Enraku, and on the desk, framed in a beautiful silver picture frame was the picture of him and Orihime. He paused and looked at the picture quietly and somberly. He sighed for a moment before turning towards the closet. He slid it open and…

"Hyah!" "YIEEE!!!" Arupejio yelped as he leapt back onto the bed. Inside the closet, on the second shelf, sat Gin sitting Indian style with his head resting on his hands.

"Damn it Captain! Don't scare me like that!" Arupejio yelled as Gin cocked his head to one side.

"Aww, that's no fun Arupejio. Would you prefer Kyonshi?" Gin asked as Arupejio scowled.

"Hell no! But why the hell are you in my closet?!" Arupejio asked as Gin looked around said closet.

"I wanted to find out what Kuchiki's little sister found so interesting about sleeping in a closet. It's actually quite comfortable, you should try it some time." Gin said as Arupejio grabbed a long tattered gray cloak from a coat rack on the shelf underneath Gin.

"Please don't hide in my closet. If you do, at least leave the door open." Arupejio pleaded as he threw the cloak around him.

"Oki-doke." Gin said as he hopped out of the closet. He was heading for the door but paused.

"Oh by the way Arupejio, I believe that Miss Inoue is probably missing her teddy bear right about now." Gin said as Arupejio froze.

"I consider it something of a…trophy." Arupejio said as Gin's smile widened.

"I know you're lying but if it helps you get to sleep at night, then who am I to judge why a grown man has a teddy bear?" Gin said as Arupejio turned towards him in surprise.

"You're secret is safe with me Zaine. Have fun on your mission." Gin said as Arupejio let a small grin form on his face. For some inexplicable reason, he could tell that Gin was serious about keeping the secret. He then turned towards the teddy bear in question before sitting down at the side of the bed and picking up the stuffed animal.

He could still smell Orihime on it, as well as sense her lingering spiritual pressure. He immediately felt relaxed and ready for his mission. He then placed Enraku back on the bed, putting him under the covers with a smile on his face as if tucking in a child. Soon he was out on a large flat roof, surrounded by battlements, with the bases of two large towers behind him. He stretched out his hand and opened a Garganta. He then pulled the hood over his head.

He looked over his shoulder at the setting sun for a moment before turning back and leaping into the Garganta, which closed behind him.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 28.**

_Radio Kon!!!_

"Yes we're back! Today's guests were going to be Tatsuki Arisawa and Chad but both backed out for one reason or another. So today's substitute guests are…Uh Hanataro is this correct?" Kon asked nervously.

"Uh yes I'm afraid so." Hanataro said as Kon whimpered.

"Oh great. Uh please welcome Hollow Ichigo and Hollow Karin." Kon said as the chalk white doubles of Ichigo and Karin entered, each with sinister smirks on their faces.

"So uh…how are you two?" Kon asked, sweating buckets.

"_Anxious to get some screen time that's for sure."_ Hichigo said as H-Karin grinned.

"_And I had a whole little section in Chapter Sixteen. Heh I've had twice the screen time you have!"_ H-Karin said smugly, getting an insane grin from her "brother."

"_Oh yeah, well we'll just see about that!"_ Hichigo said as H-Karin grinned back at him.

"_I'd like to see you try paste face!"_ H-Karin taunted.

"_Oh yeah?!"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Wanna die?!"_

"_Do you?!"_

"_**Let's prove it! Right here! Right now!"**_ They said in unison as they raised their right fists.

"_**Saisho-wa-gu, Jan-ken-pon!"**_ They shouted, both coming out with rock.

"_**Tie! Go-Again! Jan-ken-pon! Tie! Go-Again! Jan-ken-pon! Tie! Go-Again! Jan-ken-pon! Tie! Go-Again! Jan-ken-pon!"**_

By now Kon was getting bored.

"Oh for crying out loud! Just use a Cero or a Bala already!" Kon shouted, catching the two's attention. They both grinned evilly towards him as H-Karin started charging a Bala and Hichigo started charging a Cero…both aimed towards Kon.

"W-W-W-WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN ON ME! I MEAN'T ON EACH OTHER!!!" Kon shouted as Hanataro ducked behind his desk outside the booth. Just in time too, because the resulting explosion from the Bala and Cero shattered the window. Hichigo and H-Karin both walked out of the smoldering room with smug smirks on their faces.

"_Hey wanna go torment our human selves?"_ Hichigo asked as H-Karin grinned.

"_Sounds like fun."_ H-Karin replied as Hanataro peaked up from under his desk.

"Umm please join us next time when our guests are, the two Zanpakuto spirits of Zabimaru." Hanataro said before ducking back down under the desk out of fear.

_End_


	29. The Zaine District Part 1

At the Kurosaki Estate, Ichigo had just informed Rukia, Karin, Yuzu, and Lirin, of Arupejio's disappearance. Toshiro, Rangiku, and Momo were there as well.

"It doesn't make any sense. Why would he run away like that? And where would he go?" Rukia asked as Ichigo shrugged.

"How should I know, he's your friend Rukia." Ichigo said as Rukia sighed.

"I know. Wait a minute, I might know where he went!" Rukia said as everyone arched an eyebrow.

"Where?" Yuzu asked.

"He said that his adopted sister still runs his adopted parent's old tea shop in the Fourteenth District of Rukongai, maybe he could have gone there to see his sister." Rukia said as Ichigo pondered.

"Do you know where this shop is?" Toshiro asked as Rukia nodded.

"Yes sir. I went with him once on my day off when we were in the Academy. We had a test and we were going to study together. I think Renji was busy then." Rukia explained.

"Going to his place to "study" huh?" Ichigo asked making air quotes. Rukia scowled at him in response.

"Ichigo stop being so overprotective. Besides nothing happened. And even if it did, it would have been years before we even met." Rukia argued as Momo and Rangiku nodded.

"Yeah Ichigo, give her some room. She doesn't belong to you ya know." Rangiku said as Ichigo sighed and nodded.

"You're right, you're right. I'm being a jerk. Sorry Rukia." Ichigo said as Rukia smirked with her hands on her hips.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you just had a humble moment. I'm surprised." Rukia said.

"Well you don't have to be so smug about it." Ichigo replied.

"I wasn't being smug, I was just pointing out a fact." Rukia argued.

"You were taunting it!" Ichigo argued back.

"I was not!" Rukia argued, neither one of them noticing the unison sigh of frustration from the onlookers.

"You were too!" Ichigo argued.

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!!!"

"What the-? Grimmjow?!" Ichigo asked surprised as he saw the Sexta Espada burst in between the two.

"(Ahem) we're here too Ichigo." Lilynette said from behind. Ichigo turned and saw each of the Arrancar, including Nel, emerging from a Garganta.

"Ah you've arrived." Toshiro said as the four Espada approached. Lilynette, Loly, and Menoly however quickly raced over to Karin.

"We decided that if Aizen is at Los Notches, that we should all be present. We would either live together or die together." Halibel said as the Espada nodded.

"Then I will inform Captain Soi Fon of your arrival." Toshiro said before he disappeared in a flash step.

"Hey, Karin, we heard Aizen cut you pretty bad. You okay?" Lilynette asked as Karin nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Or at least I will be. I've got some good (ahem) Fraccion." Karin said with a smirk.

"You think of me as a Fraccion?" Yuzu asked curiously.

"I'm kidding Yuzu." Karin replied.

"Oh okay." Yuzu said with a smile.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Karin asked the three Arrancar.

"We're about to go help some Soul Reapers search our old home in Hueco Mundo. I'd offer to let you come along but I don't think it would do you any good in your condition." Lilynette replied as Karin sighed.

"I know. Just be sure to take some good pictures for me." Karin said as Menoly immediately whipped out a camera.

"Got ya covered." Menoly said, pocketing the camera again.

"Ichigo, if you don't need me, I'd like to go check on Arupejio's sister, Neko. Maybe she knows where he is. At the very least, I can tell her that he's missing." Rukia said as Ichigo nodded.

"I'm not going anywhere. I would come along with you but General Yamamoto wants all Captains to remain in the Seireitei while the Arrancar are here." Ichigo said as Rukia nodded.

"Okay then. I'll see you in a while. Nel, if I don't see you before you leave, good luck out there." Rukia said as Nel nodded appreciatively.

"Thank you Rukia. Good luck to you too." Nel said as Rukia disappeared in a flash step.

* * *

**  
Meanwhile…**

In the Zaine District, bathed in the orange glow of the setting sun, a figure in a tattered gray cloak walked silently through the marketplace. Some of the shops were closing but there were some that were still open. The figure looked around silently as he walked the streets until he finally saw a slightly burnt old tea shop. It was a two story building with a single chimney at the front. A small stone fence with an opening at the front had a couple of outside tables enclosed within. The figure smiled as he sensed a familiar spiritual pressure within. He calmly walked towards the door. When he arrived inside he saw who he was looking for…a young woman, about the apparent physical age of thirteen or fourteen, wiping down a wooden table with an old rag.

Her long dark purple hair was worn down, around her shoulders. She wore a rose colored kimono, with a green obi sash. The figure knocked gingerly on the doorframe, catching the young girl's attention. She had a pair of beautiful gray eyes on her face.

"Oh hello. I'm sorry but I'm afraid we're closed for the day." The girl said as the figure walked into the room and sat down at one of the tables.

"I heard once that this is the only place in forty districts where you could find ginseng tea. I'll pay you well for a cup." The figure said as the girl sighed and complied. She walked into the kitchen area and poured a small cup of tea, placing it on a small tray and bringing it out to the man.

"Here you go sir." The girl said as the man took a sip and gave a delighted Mmm.

"It's been so long since I've tasted tea this good. Leona taught you very well Neko." The figure said as the girl looked at him startled.

"How do you know my name?" the girl asked as the figure laughed. He then reached for his hood and pulled it back, causing Neko to gasp in shock.

"Hey there sis, long time no see." Arupejio said with a smile. Instantly Neko squealed with glee and threw her arms around the elder man.

"Hey-hey it's good to see you too." Arupejio laughed as he hugged her back.

"Zaine! It feels like it's been years since I saw you. Last time we were together was…was for mom and dad's funeral right?" Neko asked with a somber expression as Arupejio nodded.

"Yeah. It was. But that's why I'm here. I've made some discoveries about myself Neko. Remember that vow I told you about after the funeral? The vow that I would find out who my real parents were?" Arupejio asked as Neko nodded.

"Well I've half succeeded. I found my real father, and he told me my true name." Arupejio said as Neko's eyes lit up.

"Really? What is it? Who's your dad? When can I meet him? Where is he? What does he do?" Neko asked excitedly, causing Arupejio to laugh.

"Calm down sis, you're making my ears ring!" Arupejio said as Neko sat down, vibrating with excitement…literally.

"Now look. What I'm about to tell you might shock you…on second thought I know it's going to shock you. You've undoubtedly heard about the betrayal by three of the Captains in the Seireitei right?" Arupejio asked as Neko nodded.

"One of them is your dad aren't they?" Neko asked as Arupejio sighed and nodded.

"Yes…one of them is." Arupejio said as Neko fell silent.

"Well…it doesn't matter. We're family Zaine, and family sticks together. I know you haven't been around much but that's okay. I know that you've been busy being a Soul Reaper and such and that's where you belong. In fact you're not the only one who's made a discovery about themselves." Neko said as Arupejio looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about?" Arupejio asked. Neko immediately smiled from ear to ear.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." Neko said as she ran up the stairs where the bedrooms were. She returned a moment later with what appeared to be a slightly curved purple stick, but upon closer inspection, it was actually a Zanpakuto in its sheath. The guard was shaped similarly to Rangiku's Haineko, but more curved than pointed. The "ears" were also hollowed out, so that the sword could be pulled from its sheath by the fingers slipped through the guard. The hilt and sheath were both a nice shade of violet and there was a small purple tassel at the bottom of the hilt as well.

"Neko?! Is that what I think it is?!" Arupejio asked as Neko handed him the sheath.

"Uh huh, it's my sword. I meant to show you when you were here for mom and dad's funeral but I forgot. I remember you saying one day when you were visiting, that these swords have names and have a unique power to each of them. I don't know how you find out the name though." Neko said as Arupejio held the sword in his hand, examining it carefully.

"How long have you had this?" Arupejio asked as Neko shrugged.

"I dunno, I guess a few months after you left to become a Soul Reaper." Neko replied.

"That was…that was years ago Neko! You've had a Zanpakuto this whole time and never told me?! Did Tseng and Leona know?!" Arupejio asked as Neko nodded.

"Yeah, they even said that I should go to the academy too, but I didn't want to leave them yet. I was too afraid. I know you would have protected me but I didn't want to be a burden." Neko explained as Arupejio chuckled caringly.

"Neko you will never be a burden on me. In fact I came here to see if you would be willing to come with me. To come with me to a place where you can learn to use your Zanpakuto. But be warned, if you follow me, the Soul Society will deem you as a traitor and the Soul Reapers will hunt you down." Arupejio said as Neko gulped slightly.

"I don't care Arupejio. You're my brother, even if you were adopted. Family is family, and family sticks together, no matter what. Even if Captain Aizen's your dad I'll stick with you…Aizen's your dad isn't he?" Neko asked as Arupejio nodded.

"My name is Arupejio Aizen." Arupejio said as Neko took a deep breath.

"Well…okay. It doesn't matter. I can't run this place on my own. I can hardly make the correct change. Luckily my only saving grace is my skill at making tea, my youth, and the fact I have a sword. But this place was my home. One day I'll come back and I'll continue the business a little wiser. You might or might not be there too but I'll understand either way." Neko said as Arupejio smiled.

"Then let's get you packed. We don't have much time. My father's waiting for us." Arupejio said as he downed the rest of his tea and they both hurried up stairs. While Neko packed, Arupejio decided to check his old room. It was a simple room, a bed, a large armoire where his old clothes were stored, and a small foot locker against the foot of the bed. He then noticed something was amiss. On his pillow, was something strange; it was a hairclip, shaped like a Hanashiro flower with six petals. Beneath it was a small folded piece of paper. Arupejio picked up the hairclip and the piece of paper. He unfolded it and realized that it wasn't an ordinary piece of paper; it was a letter…an old letter judging by how the paper had turned yellowish.

The letter read…

"_Dear Zaine…_

_This letter was written so that one day, if we were not around to tell you, to explain why you have this hairclip with this letter. It was used to keep the blankets around you in place when you were left on our doorstep. We do not know its significance other than it rightfully belongs to you. Hopefully one day, you can give it to some nice girl, a girl to whom your heart belongs. It might be a clue to finding your parents and if so, then we hope that it does just that._

_We wish you the best of luck with your search._

_Love…_

_Tseng and Leona."_

Arupejio smiled as he looked at the hairclip. He had known about the hairclip for years. Tseng and Leona had told him about it before he left for the academy. He didn't take it with him because he figured Neko might want to wear it. Judging by the single strand of purple hair in the clip, she had worn it at least once. But he knew exactly who he wanted to give it to. He immediately headed over to the footlocker and pulled out a few pieces of paper, a jar of ink, and a brush. He immediately started drafting a letter of his own. However he soon sensed a familiar spiritual pressure approaching from the street outside. He quickly started masking his own and continued writing.

Outside, Rukia walked through the empty streets towards the tea shop. When she spotted it, she attempted to try and locate Arupejio's spiritual pressure, but to no avail. Instead she sensed another yet not as strong spiritual pressure from inside the shop. She walked silently up to the front door and knocked on the doorframe.

"Hello? Hello?!" Rukia called, getting no answer. Soon however she felt the spiritual pressure approaching, and soon Neko appeared to greet her.

"Sorry ma'am, the shop is going out of business, today was our last day." Neko said as Rukia smiled down at the girl.

"You're Neko right? Do you remember me?" Rukia asked as Neko cocked her head to one side curiously. Her eyes then lit up in realization.

"Oh yeah, you're Zaine's girlfriend from the academy." Neko said as Rukia sweat dropped. On the floor above, Arupejio, who had been listening in, slapped his forehead.

"I wasn't his girlfriend; I was just one of his fellow students." Rukia replied but Neko smirked as if knowing a secret.

"You sure?" she asked as if attempting to debunk Rukia's denial.

"Quite sure. But I'm here to ask you something. Have you seen Zaine around lately?" Rukia asked as Arupejio paused upstairs. He had finished writing his letter and had placed the hairclip with it. Downstairs, Neko fidgeted nervously. She was a terrible liar which Arupejio and possibly Rukia knew.

"Umm. I don't think so. I mean he might be here, let me go check." Neko said as Arupejio knew he was about to be made and stood up. He then allowed his spiritual pressure to skyrocket like with his battle with Shinji, causing him to start glowing with neon green energy. Rukia and Neko both froze, as they sensed his spiritual pressure. Arupejio leapt from the window and dropped down onto the ground outside the front door.

"Are you looking for someone Rukia?" Arupejio asked as Rukia turned around and saw Zaine in the gray cloak. He had allowed his spiritual pressure to ease off to normal again.

"Arupejio?! Why are you here?! More importantly, how did you even get here?!" Rukia asked as she approached him.

"I'm here for Neko. She's coming with me." Arupejio replied.

"You know that only Soul Reapers are allowed to return to the World of the Living. She can't come with you. What, are you going to introduce her to Orihime? If so then we can bring Orihime here." Rukia said as Arupejio sighed.

"I'm not going back to the World of the Living, Rukia. At least not without orders." Arupejio said, causing Rukia to arch an eyebrow.

"Orders? Orders from who? Captain Ukitake?" Rukia asked as Arupejio shook his head.

"No. From my father." Arupejio said, reaching for his cloak.

"Your…father?!" Rukia asked as Arupejio ripped the cloak from around him, revealing his white clothing and armband.

"That's right, my father. Ex-Captain Sosuke Aizen." Arupejio said as Rukia's eyes widened in shock and horror. Unable to believe that her old friend was the son of the Soul Society's greatest enemy.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 29.**

I own Neko.


	30. The Zaine District Part 2

Rukia stood in disbelief at what she had just heard. She had just heard Arupejio Zaine, her old academy friend; reveal that he was Aizen's son.

"You…are Aizen's son?!" Rukia asked in shock.

"Not only his son, but now his Lieutenant. I'm in charge of making sure the new Espada are ready for the battles to come." Arupejio said as Rukia stepped back a bit.

"New Espada? You mean, he has the Hogyoku still?!" Rukia asked as Arupejio shrugged.

"I'm not sure really. But the new Espada, are the ten traitors who fought in the uprising yesterday night. They're just called Espada out of convenience." Arupejio explained as Rukia placed a hand on the hilt of her Zanpakuto.

"Ten? I knew there were at least nine, so I guess that makes you the tenth." Rukia said, with anger in her voice.

"Actually, it's quite the reverse." Arupejio said as he turned to his right slightly, allowing Rukia to see his armband with the number one on it. Rukia's eyes widened at the sight.

"You were the first?!" Rukia asked in shock.

"I was the first to be recruited by Lord Aizen for his plans. The others merely followed soon after. But because of my high spiritual pressure and several years of some secret training, I'm now worthy of being called the new Primera Espada." Arupejio said as Rukia looked on in shock.

"But…what proof do you have?" Rukia asked, causing Arupejio to arch an eyebrow.

"Proof? Proof of what?" He asked.

"Proof…proof of his being your father!" Rukia yelled as Arupejio sighed.

"I can wield his Zanpakuto." Arupejio said as Rukia's eyes widened.

"What?" she asked in surprise.

"You heard me. I can wield Kyoka Suigetsu…and he can wield Kuroseika, not very well mind you. I'm immune to his complete hypnosis as a result of my having wielded it once and the blood that courses through both his and my veins. I can see his every move, be blind to any distortion, be deaf to any sound, be numb to any sensation of touch, and be unable to smell any odor that his complete hypnosis might bring about. You should know that the Zanpakuto of two blood relatives can be interchanged between said relatives and still be used as if it were their own." Arupejio explained as Rukia cringed in anger.

"No…it's still a lie! He's lying to you! He only wants you to think you're immune! Whatever you thought you were wielding was not Kyoka Suigetsu! It was his hypnosis again!" Rukia shouted as Arupejio shook his head.

"No, he's not. You might not be able to accept it Rukia, but I have. Before I leave with Neko, there's one thing I want you to do. Upstairs in my room, are two letters, one is old and was written by my adopted parents and the other one I've written and a small white hairclip. I want you to give all three to Orihime." Arupejio said as Rukia growled and drew her sword.

"You're not going anywhere!" Rukia yelled as she charged forward with her sword raised. In a flash, Arupejio had drawn his and blocked with his sword in only his right hand.

"I told you Rukia, that I've been trained by Captains Tosen, Ichimaru, and my father. I'm twice as strong as you thought I was." Arupejio said as their swords continued to press against each other. He then shoved hard and pushed Rukia away across the ground towards the street. They were now staring each other down in the middle of the street, with the buildings on either side of them. Neko was watching from the doorway of the tea shop in silence, watching the two fight. Rukia growled again and raised her Zanpakuto.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia yelled as her Zanpakuto entered Shikai. Arupejio waited for her to make her move.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" Rukia yelled; flash stepping in behind Arupejio, creating the white circle beneath his feet. He quickly leapt up into the air but he was still within the circle's radius and was soon encased within the pillar of ice. Rukia turned back towards the pillar with a solemn glare.

"Why Arupejio? Why did you do it Zaine?" Rukia asked. Suddenly the pillar started to crack. Suddenly it exploded from around where Arupejio was hovering, revealing him unscathed standing in mid air. He glared at her over his shoulder.

"My name isn't Zaine…it's Arupejio Aizen!" Arupejio yelled before he disappeared in a flash step. Rukia's eyes widened at the sight before turning around in time to block a fierce blow from Arupejio. She had to shove against the back of her blade with her hand, just to keep from letting his blade overpower her, and he was still only using one hand. She quickly flash stepped back, allowing his Zanpakuto to crash into the ground where she stood from the sudden relief of pressure.

"So that was Tsukishiro. I must admit I wasn't as prepared for it as I would have liked to have been. I've heard all about your abilities Rukia. Tsukishiro, Hakuren, even Shirafune. I've never seen them but I know what they are and what they do. Tsukishiro was that pillar of ice just now. Hakuren sends a single beam of ice that freezes everything in its path, almost like a horizontal version of Tsukishiro. Shirafune allows you to re-forge your Zanpakuto in battle if it's broken. You have nothing original Rukia. I don't even believe that you've achieved Bankai yet. No, in sensing your spiritual pressure, I can tell that you're still learning." Arupejio said as Rukia narrowed her eyes.

"Well if you're going to be so damn cocky about knowing my abilities, let's just see how far it gets you! Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!" Rukia shouted as she stabbed the ground four times with her Zanpakuto and then raised the sword in a battle stance, aiming the blade at Arupejio who remained calm. Suddenly the beam of ice flew at Arupejio who grasped his sword by the hilt in both hands. The beam of ice suddenly consumed him, freezing him inside. Rukia silently feared that he was going to break free again soon.

Rukia stood ready, calmly waiting for him to break free. However she suddenly heard the sound of a sword being drawn from nearby. She turned in time to see Neko charging at her with a Zanpakuto in her hands.

"Get-away-from-MY-**BROTHER!!!**" Neko shouted as she leapt at Rukia with her Zanpakuto. Rukia quickly blocked the blow.

"Neko?! You have a Zanpakuto?!" Rukia exclaimed in shock before Neko kicked Rukia in the chest, knocking her onto the ground. Neko back flipped in the air from the kick and landed on her feet.

"Yeah! And don't you dare hurt my brother!" Neko yelled angrily. Rukia looked at her stunned from her place on the ground for a moment before climbing to her feet.

"But he's only your adopted brother! More than that, he's Aizen's son and a traitor to the Soul Society! Don't you know that?!" Rukia asked as Neko nodded.

"I know that! Even if he is my adopted brother, he's still my brother. He and I were both raised on one principle. Family is family, and family sticks together, no matter what! No matter what he does or who he fights for, I'll stick by his side, no matter what!" Neko yelled as she started glowing with purple spirit energy, surprising Rukia. Neko then charged at Rukia with sword raised but Rukia lowered her sword instead.

"Bakudo number one! Sai!" Rukia shouted as Neko suddenly stumbled onto the ground, face first, with her arms pinned behind her back. Neko silently growled at Rukia, knowing that there was no way she could get up. However in her head she suddenly heard a voice talking to her. She listened closely and then she heard what sounded like a name.

"Pounce…" Neko grunted as her arms suddenly broke free of the Bakudo spell, much to Rukia's surprise. She then climbed to her feet with her Zanpakuto in her hand and reared back like she was about to cast a fishing line, "…Yamaneko!"

Neko suddenly swung her Zanpakuto forward towards Rukia, but the blade suddenly extended like Zabimaru's only different. The blade was straight yet divided in an evenly spaced upside-down Y shape and there was a metal chain connecting the segments of the blade. Rukia quickly swung at the blade's tip, batting it away but Neko swung the hilt back and the blade straightened as it retracted. Rukia narrowly dodged as the blade retracted back towards Neko, grazing her right cheek slightly before fully returning to its master. Rukia felt her right cheek with her hand and felt blood running from it. She immediately knew that Neko had discovered her Zanpakuto's name.

"Neko! Please you have to listen to me! I don't want to hurt you! I want to help!" Rukia said as Neko shook her head.

"No! I fight for my brother, no matter who he fights for! I told you once so I'll tell you one last time! Family is family and family sticks together no matter what! Now Pounce, Yamaneko!" Neko shouted as Rukia leapt out of the way of the incoming strike. She managed to avoid the blow but Neko was fast. She swung Yamaneko at her again and it looked like Rukia had no hope of blocking it this time…however…

"Roar! Zabimaru!!!"

Without warning the thicker segmented blade of Zabimaru flew into the path of Yamaneko, causing the tip to puncture the soft spot between the segments before the larger blade retracted, dragging the still extended tip along with it, as it returned to its master. Rukia looked over and saw Renji standing there nearby.

"I heard you decided to come out here alone, Rukia. It's a good thing I decided to follow after you. You do realize that I can't let you live this one down, nearly getting beaten by a little girl who just now discovered the name of her Zanpakuto would just be too rich of an opportunity for torturing you for me to pass up." Renji said as Rukia climbed to her feet. Neko started pulling at Yamaneko's hilt in an effort to retract the blade but it wouldn't budge from between Zabimaru's segments.

"Hey! What's the big idea! You red haired pineapple!" Neko grunted as she continued pulling.

"The name is not red haired pineapple. I'm Lieutenant Renji Abarai of Squad Six. Who might you be?" Renji asked. His answer came in the form of cracking ice.

"Her name is Neko…" Arupejio shouted as the ice around him shattered, "…and she's my adopted little sister!"

"Brother! You're okay!" Neko exclaimed as Arupejio nodded.

"I could have escaped from your Hakuren at any time Rukia; I just chose not to because I knew that Neko would stick up for me and possibly learn the name of her Zanpakuto in the process. It would seem that my plan worked but now that there are two of you, I guess I have no choice." Arupejio said as he raised Kuroseika in his left hand.

"Sing for me, Kuroseika." Arupejio said as his Zanpakuto shifted into the battle axe/keytar hybrid. He then pressed down on the keys, with the head aimed towards Renji, creating a guitar riff and firing a long green measure of music at him. Renji was forced to use his Zanpakuto to block the blow, releasing Yamaneko in the process.

"Who are you?!" Renji asked as Arupejio stopped playing.

"My name is Arupejio Aizen, the son and Lieutenant of Captain Sosuke Aizen and the new Primera Espada." Arupejio said as Renji's eyes widened.

"So there are ten traitors after all. I heard Nel mentioning earlier that you had disappeared. I thought your name was Zaine though. I guess it doesn't matter. I suppose we should have seen it coming since Zaine is just an anagram of Aizen." Renji said as Arupejio looked curious.

"Hmm…actually I never thought of that before. Now that you mention it Zaine is an anagram of Aizen, I guess it's just a coincidence actually. How very clever of you to notice Renji. Of course that's kinda typical of you advanced students." Arupejio said as Renji arched a curious eyebrow.

"How did you know that I was an advanced student?" Renji asked.

"Rukia and I were classmates in the academy, and this isn't the first time we've met Renji. We've met several times before and each time you just seemed to ignore the fact I was even there." Arupejio said as Renji scowled.

"Well there's no ignoring you now is there?" Renji asked as Arupejio chuckled.

"If you think I have some kind of resentment towards you for ignoring me all those times, then you're wrong. I don't have any problem with it. In fact I actually liked keeping to myself in the academy." Arupejio said as Renji raised his Zanpakuto.

"Well how about you ignore this! Roar-!" Renji shouted but he then felt Rukia hold him back.

"Wait Renji." Rukia said as Renji gave her a confused look.

"What are you crazy Rukia?!" Renji asked as Rukia stepped off to the side slightly and held her Zanpakuto vertical to her face.

"You think that you've seen or heard of all my moves Arupejio, and that I haven't advanced at all…well it just so happens that there is one new ability that I have learned." Rukia said as Arupejio looked at her surprised. He then felt a cold breeze fly through the air.

"When I learned this move, I was surprised because it was so similar to one my brother can use. I guess it just goes to show that even family through adoption can gain similar powers. This will be the first time I've ever used this move in actual combat. Only my Captain's sister, Yuzu knows about this move." Rukia said as her blade started to give off a cold white mist around the edges.

"Shi no Mai, Kakoushiro." Rukia said as her blade disintegrated into dozens of tiny snowflakes like Byakuya Kuchiki's Senbonzakura. Renji and Arupejio were both stunned at the revelation of the new move, while Neko was only curious. Rukia then aimed the hilt at Arupejio, sending the swarm of snowflakes flying at him. Arupejio quickly flash stepped out of the way and reappeared on the top of a nearby building but Rukia aimed the hilt back at him, causing the snowflakes to chase after him. One snowflake cut his arm, before he flash stepped away to the top of the chimney on the tea shop. He looked at the cut on his arm to see it freezing over slightly with a thick wedge of ice.

"With every cut from Kakoushiro, you become covered, more and more in ice until all you are is one giant block of ice that if you thaw out, you'll start bleeding from every cut you've sustained. It then becomes a matter of how you want to die. You can freeze do death or you can bleed to death! It's one or the other!" Rukia shouted as Arupejio continued dodging the snowflakes. He then turned in mid air after one leap and let out a guitar riff, sending a large circular pulse of green energy at the snowflakes, causing them to scatter suddenly much to Rukia's surprise.

"I'll gather you have no way to recall those snowflakes do you. Once dispersed, they can't come back can't they?" Arupejio asked after he landed. However he was surprised when Rukia only smirked.

"San no Mai, Shirafune." Rukia said as her blade reformed and Arupejio face palmed.

"I can't believe I forgot about that." He grumbled.

"That only means I can use Kakoushiro time and time again. As long as I can use Shirafune then that move is always available to me." Rukia said as Arupejio scowled.

"Then it would seem that I have no choice at all." Arupejio said as he started glowing with neon green energy.

"Bank-HUH!?" Arupejio yelped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Rukia, Renji, and Neko both looked in shock at who it was.

"Getting into trouble again Zaine? Well that's no good. Lord Aizen expected you to come back home sooner." Gin Ichimaru said as Arupejio lowered his weapon.

"Neko." Arupejio said as he reached out for her. Neko quickly hurried over to him, throwing her arms around his waist. Just then a towering beam of yellow light erupted around the three of them and the ground beneath them literally ripped itself free from the rest of the ground. It was a Negacion.

"Arupejio!" Rukia shouted up at him.

"Remember what I told you to do Rukia!" Arupejio shouted down to her before the three continued rising towards a large Garganta overhead. Gin looked down and waved with his fox like smile.

"Bye-bye!" he called as they disappeared into the Garganta which closed beneath them.

Renji and Rukia both looked up at the spot in the sky where they disappeared with silent anger. They both considered themselves fortunate that Gin didn't get involved in the battle because then the outcome would have been much different. Rukia sighed sadly before turning and heading towards the tea shop.

"Where are you going?" Renji asked as Rukia continued on inside.

"Arupejio told me before we started fighting, that there was something he wanted me to give to Orihime. At the very least, I'm going to do that much." Rukia said as she headed inside. She returned a moment later with a small hand tied bag with both letters and the hairclip inside.

"We need to get back to the Seireitei, and bring Ichigo and the others up to speed." Rukia said as Renji nodded.

"Come on Rukia. Let's go." Renji said as he turned towards the Seireitei. Rukia looked up at the spot in the now darkened sky where Arupejio had disappeared one last time before turning and following after Renji.

* * *

**  
Meanwhile…**

Arupejio, Gin, and Neko approached a tall throne where Aizen sat. Aizen's familiar smile appeared on his face. Neko's Zanpakuto rested in its sheath attached to the left side of her hip via the obi sash around her waist.

"Welcome Neko. I can see that you've learned the name of your Zanpakuto. In time you will become much stronger than you are now. You will be entrusted to the care of your brother and serve as his Fraccion, his assistant. But for now we must get you some new clothes. Lieutenant…" Aizen said as Arupejio straightened.

"Sir."

"Get your new Fraccion some new clothes and make sure she has a room of her own near yours. After that, her training will be entirely at your discretion." Aizen ordered as Arupejio bowed.

"Yes father." Arupejio said before turning and leading Neko out of the room, leaving Gin, Aizen, and a previously unseen Tosen alone.

"You are too trusting of that boy. I do not believe that he has your best interests at heart." Tosen said as Aizen glanced towards the blind Captain.

"It is a matter of perspective Kaname. I assure you that he has my best interests at heart. But for now, I must check on our guest and her progress, after that I shall retire for the night. Good night gentlemen." Aizen said as he stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 30.**


	31. Looking on the Bright Side

At the Kuchiki Manor, Rukia and Renji had just finished informing Ichigo, Byakuya, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Toshiro, and Lieutenant Kira of Arupejio's betrayal.

"Tatsuki was right. He was up to no good. And to think I kept Shinji from skinning him alive." Ichigo scowled with his arms crossed.

"It would seem then that Aizen plans on using Soul Reapers instead of Arrancar as his henchmen. I can assume that's because the ones under his control have their own goals to achieve, and as long as he keeps tempting them with what they want or need to achieve their goals, he can keep them under control." Kyoraku said as Ukitake nodded.

"I could sense that Arupejio was powerful, I never knew that he was as powerful as he is now. He must have learned to hide his spiritual pressure and he must have held back when in combat. It's a shame really. He was such a gentle soul. I was even considering him for the Lieutenant's of Squad Thirteen. I was going to offer it to him after the summer. I had hoped that his time serving on your squad, Ichigo, would make him stronger in some way." Ukitake said as Ichigo shrugged.

"Well if we get our hands on him now, the only place he's going is to an early grave." Ichigo said as Izuru sighed.

"He was such a good guy. He and I got along great. His transfer went through when Captain Amagai took command of the Squad for that brief time so he was able to put Kifune in as his third seat. I'm actually going to miss Zaine." Izuru said dejectedly.

"You mean Aizen. He's the bastard's son." Renji said as Izuru sighed.

"I know what you mean and I meant what I said. I'm going to miss him as he once was, not as he is now." Izuru said as Shunsui put his hand on the Third Division Lieutenant's shoulder.

"A very honorable sentiment Lieutenant." Shunsui said.

"This only means that Aizen has ten additional thralls to command. Didn't you say that Aizen's plan was to rebuild the Espada with Soul Reapers?" Toshiro asked as Rukia nodded.

"Yes sir, at least that's what we assume from what he told us. Apparently, Arupejio was the first recruited onto Aizen's team and that he's received the most training. I could sense his spiritual pressure before Ex-Captain Ichimaru intervened and rescued him and I believe he was going to release his Bankai. I have no doubt that he's achieved Bankai. I think that's what his Lieutenant's armband is for. It shows his number as well as his achievements." Rukia said.

"It is unfortunate that we cannot get word to Captain Soi Fon's search party in Hueco Mundo. They could probably stand to receive the warning that there is an additional Soul Reaper amongst the enemy, one that could have possibly achieved Bankai." Byakuya said as Rukia and Renji both nodded.

"Well there's nothing we can do now but wait for them to send word back on what they find." Ichigo said as Jushiro nodded.

"Indeed. Since we have nothing better to do then I suggest that we go our separate ways for now. I'll be at my squad headquarters if anyone needs me." Jushiro said as he turned and departed with Shunsui in tow.

"I will return to the Kurosaki Estate and keep Karin company." Toshiro said.

"Captain Hitsugaya, do you mind if I join you? I need to talk with Rangiku about the recent events." Izuru said as Toshiro nodded and they both left together, leaving Ichigo, Renji, Byakuya, and Rukia.

"So…umm." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya said, giving Ichigo a glare, and earning the latter's attention.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked confused. Byakuya then pointed towards the Koi pond where Rukia sat on a stone rock, sadly looking at her reflection in the pond. Ichigo got the hint and walked slowly over to her knowing that Renji and Byakuya were in tow.

"Why the long face?" Ichigo asked in an attempt to lighten her mood.

"It just seems that…I feel like a part of my heart has been ripped out. I know Arupejio and I weren't that close but we were still friends. We would goof off after classes and we'd prank some of the more advanced classmen, especially Renji." Rukia said as Renji rolled his eyes.

"I thought that was you who put itching powder in my sheath!" Renji said as Rukia chuckled.

"Yeah that was me and Arupejio. I guess you're probably ecstatic that Zaine's no longer in the way huh Ichigo." Rukia said as Ichigo sighed.

"Actually…I'm not." Ichigo said as Rukia looked up at him surprised.

"Really?" Rukia asked curiously.

"He was your friend Rukia. You spent some of your best moments in the academy with him. I'm sorry he turned out to be a bad guy. I was actually starting to warm up to him really." Ichigo said as Rukia smiled slightly.

"I'm going to give you a piece of advice that my mom gave me when I was a little kid. Don't taint a friends memories with their actions…err something like that." Ichigo said as Rukia smirked.

"You really just killed the moment by bungling that line." Renji said, earning a searing glare from Ichigo.

"Watch it Renji, it's one of my mom's sayings even if I got it wrong!" Ichigo warned as Renji cringed.

"Ooh sorry Ichigo, I didn't mean to insult your mother." Renji apologized as Byakuya cleared his throat.

"Rukia, I believe Ichigo meant that we shouldn't let a former friend's negative actions taint the positive memories we have of them. Remember Zaine for who he was, not for who he is now, like Lieutenant Kira said a moment ago." Byakuya said as Rukia looked up at him in awe. Ichigo and Renji gave him similar looks of their own.

"Wow Byakuya, that's…exactly how my mom would have put it. A few less big words but still, the exact way she would put it." Ichigo said.

"It isn't just the late Masaki Kurosaki who said that, it was Hisana who told me the same thing once." Byakuya said as the other's eyes widened again.

"She's right. You know I guess we all have moments where our lives connect and we feel happiest. Like with you Renji, my happiest memories with you are when we first met in Rukongai. Brother with you it was when you told me how proud you were of me after I made Lieutenant. And Ichigo…my happiest moment with you was when…was when we confessed our true feelings for each other." Rukia said, earning smiles from all three of them, Byakuya included.

"Yeah. I think that my happiest memory of you was when we first met…well-maybe-not-cause-there-was-a-hollow-there-at-the-time-and-you-did-stab-me-and-use-Kido-on-me-but-that's-not-important." Ichigo said with a sweat drop.

"You really are an idiot aren't you Ichigo?" Renji asked earning an angered look from the man in question.

"I dare you to say that to me again!" Ichigo growled.

"Oh you think you can take me?!" Renji asked challengingly.

"Bring it on pineapple head!" Ichigo retorted.

"Order." Byakuya said calmly and instantly the two fell silent.

"I know what you're all trying to say guys and you're right. I need to remember the good things. I have good memories of all of you. You know, I still remember all the good times we've all had." Rukia said as she leapt up onto the wall of the Kuchiki estate, facing towards the Rukongai districts as Lirin (stealthily) created an illusionary stereo, causing music to start playing. (Music Cue: BRM: No Clouds in the Blue Heavens: Tsuyosa to Eago wo Tabenetara).

Rukia started off by singing, as Renji appeared on the wall next to her.

_"Gomitame mitaina machi de omae to_ (In a town for garbage)  
_hadashi de hashitta ano goro"_ (we ran barefoot together back then)

Then Renji replied…

_"Kowai mono nante shiranai omae no mujaki na tsuyosa ga_ (There's nothing to fear. You have the power of your purity)  
_mabushikatta"_ (It was so bright)

Then Rukia sang as they looked at each other with smiles on their faces…

_"Ikiru basho wo motome"_ (Seeking a place to live)

And Renji replied…

_"Norainu mitai ni"_ (Like a stray dog)

Then they both sang as Rukia turned towards the inside of the manor…

_"Onaji mirai wo mitsumeteta"_ (We kept our eyes on the same future)

She then leapt off the wall and approached Byakuya, looking up at him as she sang…

_"Yagate watashi wa hirowarete_ (Eventually I was picked up)  
_suterarenai you ni iki wo shita"_ (I lived so that I wouldn't be discarded again)

Then Byakuya surprised them all by singing back…

_"Kahosoi ashidori de tsuitekuru sabishige na yokogao_ (As we walked along, I see your lonely expression)  
_miru tabi ni" _(Every time I saw it)

Rukia smiled brightly when she heard him singing and replied…

_"Kono hito no tame ni"_ (To this person)

Byakuya then added…

_"Ikiru tame ni tatakae"_ (I fight so they can live)

Then they both sang as Rukia started to turn towards Ichigo…

_"Tsuyoku jibun wo imashimeta"_ (Now I am strong)

She then looked towards Ichigo as she approached him and sang…

_"Jinsei wo kaeru deai wa itsumo nan no maebure mo naku"_ (Life never warns you about your fated meetings)

Then Ichigo replied with a smile on his face…

_"Ore no sekai wo kaeta"_ (You changed my world)

Rukia then sang as she and Ichigo joined hands while staring into each other's eyes with smiles on their faces…

_"Hito wo shinjitai to yuu kimochi mo"_ (I want to believe in people, courage, and wisdom)

And Ichigo replied…

_"Jibun no tsuyosa mo yowasa mo"_ (And my own strength and weakness too)

Then they both sang in unison as their hands started to separate…

_"Atakau imi mo zenbu omae ga oshiete kureta"_ (You taught me the reason for why I fought)

Then Rukia walked away from Ichigo a brief distance as she sang…

_"Minna no omoi wo moratte watashi wa ima koko ni tatteiru_ (I am here now thanks to the memories you all gave me)  
_tsuyoku ikitai_ (I want to live strongly)  
_inochi moyashitai to oogoe de sakeberu watashi ni nareta"_ (I want my life burning! Remember! I've become used to shouting)

She then turned back around towards them, seeing that Renji, Byakuya, and Ichigo had come together as the three sang to her in unison…

_"Hajimete miseta sono egao_ (For the first time we see that smile)  
_nidoto nakusanai yo ni"_ (We will work so that it is never lost again)

_"Tsuyosa to egao kokoro ni tabanetara_ (When strength and smiles are bundled within the heart...)  
_sore ga omae no mirai ni naru"_ (That is your future)

Then they gathered around her as Rukia beamed at them all and replied…

_"Tsuyosa to egao kokoro ni tabanetara_ (When strength and smiles are bundled within the heart...)  
_sore ga watashi no mirai ni naru"_ (That is my future)

At that the music came to a close and ended. Lirin quietly snickered to herself for a job well done, the others seemingly none the wiser.

"So…do you feel better now Rukia?" Ichigo asked as Rukia nodded with a smile on her face. Her spiritual pressure seemed peaceful as well. Renji then nudged Ichigo slightly and pointed at Byakuya. The two were surprised to see a smile on the typically stoic Captain's face.

"Look. My Captain is smiling." Renji said in awe.

"Brother." Rukia said, also in awe.

"You should smile a bit more Byakuya; you look good with a smile on your face." Ichigo said as he clapped Byakuya on the shoulder as he passed by. Almost immediately the smile vanished. Fortunately Rukia and Renji didn't notice since they started following after the departing Captain. Byakuya took a silent sigh as he turned and glared at Ichigo in the back of the head.

"It seems that he does intend to drop my honorifics." Byakuya mumbled as he headed back into the manor.

* * *

**  
Back in the World of the Living…**

At the Kurosaki house, Tatsuki sat sitting in the red recliner, staring at the door to the guest room where Arupejio had stayed. Orihime was inside, sitting silently on his bed. Chad and Uryu were there too. Chad was simply sitting quietly on the couch while Uryu quietly worked on his sewing. Kon, Noba, and Kurodo were sitting next to Chad on the couch. Kon was in Ichigo's body, and Noba and Kurodo were both in their Gigai's.

"(Sigh) When is she going to get over him?" Tatsuki asked as Uryu gave an exasperated sigh.

"She's not going to get over him simply because you keep asking that same question fifty times over a period of fifty minutes. I swear I could set a watch by you sometimes!" Uryu snapped, causing Tatsuki to ignite…literally.

"What was that four eyes?" Tatsuki asked threateningly. Uryu wasn't at all afraid of her in terms of spiritual power. Just so long as he was out of her reach, then he was safe.

"I said that you needed to calm down and stop asking that same damn question every minute on the minute." Uryu replied.

"Look here Ishida! Orihime's in there probably crying her eyes out and I can't get my hands on the bastard who made her cry to beat him to death, so if you're volunteering to be my punching bag, then keep talking!!!" Tatsuki yelled, causing Uryu to back off a noticeable difference.

"HEY! We're all a bit on edge. With Ichigo, Rukia, Nel, Karin, Yuzu, and Lirin gone in the Soul Society with no word on what's going on except from what Nel told us a moment ago before she left, we're all a bit on edge!" Kon yelled as he jumped in between them.

"Shut up you perverted mod soul!" Tatsuki barked, not noticing the front door opening.

"Did someone say perverted mod soul?!" Kisuke Urahara asked with his usual cheery attitude as he entered.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tatsuki asked as Kisuke popped open his fan in front of his face.

"We heard you were short a few squad members so we decided to drop by and fill in the gaps. Pretty nice of us huh?" Kisuke said as Tatsuki's eye twitched in annoyance. Uryu however sweat dropped.

"You have to ask if it was nice of you. Kinda egotistical of you, don't you think?" Uryu asked as Kisuke smiled.

"Why whatever do you mean Uryu? Be nice to me and I'll give you all the white and blue thread I brought in this bag." Kisuke said in a sing song voice as he lifted a paper bag. Uryu shut up.

"We also took the liberty of bringing dinner." Tessai said as he Jinta and Uluru entered with their arms full of grocery bags.

"Ah good, I'm starved. You need any help in there, Tessai?" Uryu asked.

"Nope! We've got it handled!" Tessai called from the kitchen.

"So how's everyone's day been so far?" Kisuke asked, receiving a dark glare from Tatsuki.

"One of our temporary squad members disappeared last night. Orihime's not taking it very well." Chad said as Kisuke closed his fan, and lowered his hat over his eyes slightly.

"Is that so? Then it seems that Aizen has indeed made his move." Kisuke asked, his usual jovial voice vanishing in an instant.

"What do you mean?" Uryu asked as Kisuke sat down on the hearth in front of the still unlit fireplace.

"I mean that Aizen's brought all of his pawns together to begin the preparations for his next big move against the Soul Society." Kisuke said with his serious voice.

"How does Aizen fit into all of this?" Chad asked. No one noticed as Orihime peeked out from behind the guest room door.

"Tell me, did any of you happen to look at Arupejio's last name and tell me what it means?" Kisuke asked.

"He said that his last name was the same as the district of Rukongai that he came from. The Fourteenth District a.k.a. the Zaine District. What about it?" Uryu asked back as Kisuke pulled out a drawing pad and started writing something on it. He held up the pad and written in English were the letters Z-A-I-N-E.

"Normally, the name "Zaine" does mean the Zaine district. But in this case, the letters can be rearranged into something very different." Kisuke said as he turned the pad back around to him and wrote something else. He turned the pad back towards them and what they saw made each of them, including Orihime, gasp in shock. Written beneath Zaine, with lines connecting each of the rearranged letters with their new arrangement, in spelling out A-I-Z-E-N.

"No…you don't mean that Arupejio is really Sosuke Aizen in disguise do you?!" Tatsuki asked as Kisuke shook his head.

"You're wrong but the answer is just as bad. Arupejio Zaine is actually Arupejio Aizen, Sosuke Aizen's son." Kisuke said as everyone fell silent in shock.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 31.**

The Song above was "Tsuyosa to Eago wo Tabenetara" from the Bleach Rock Musical: No Clouds in the Blue Heavens and Live Bankai Show Code 002.

_Soul Reaper Illustrated Guide…_

In Los Noches, Soi Fon and several other Soul Reapers were searching the very ruined halls of the surprisingly empty castle. They then heard cackling coming from down one hall. The cackling sounded suspiciously like Grimmjow's.

They hurried down the hall quietly and stealthily. Soi Fon quietly opened the door and saw Grimmjow sitting at a number of computer monitors, dying with laughter. On one monitor was a recording of him killing Luppi and another was a recording of Halibel using a Cero on and killing Charlotte Cuuhlhourne.

"Oh hey! Care to join in the excitement?!" Grimmjow asked as he noticed the group of Soul Reapers behind him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Soi Fon asked impatiently.

"Oh just having a nice trip down memory lane." Grimmjow said as he pressed a button and a DVD popped out. He quickly pocketed the DVD with a grin.

"Nothing I like more than watching those two fags getting blown to smithereens." Grimmjow said as he walked out the door.

_End_


	32. The Training Commences

"This Captain's Meeting shall come to order!" Yamamoto said to each of the ten Captains gathered before him. The Arrancar and Strike Force had returned sooner than expected. The Arrancar mostly returned to the World of the Living except for Nel who chose to remain at the Kurosaki estate with Karin and Yuzu.

"Captain Soi Fon, please share with us your findings at Los Noches." Yamamoto ordered as Soi Fon stepped up.

"We arrived at Los Noches via Garganta thanks to the Arrancar. But upon arrival all we found were simply sand covered ruins. We could only sense very faint traces of spiritual pressure coming from the wreckage. The only things of interest were the corpses of the fallen Arrancar who had been slain during the Arrancar Civil War. We have concluded that Sosuke Aizen and his cohorts are not using Los Noches or even Hueco Mundo as their base of operations." Soi Fon reported before stepping back.

"This is troubling indeed. If Aizen is not using Hueco Mundo, then where could he be?" Komamura asked.

"General Yamamoto, Captains Kurosaki, Kuchiki, Kyoraku, Hitsugaya, and I have something to report of our own as well." Jushiro as he stepped forward.

"What is it Captain Ukitake?" Yamamoto asked.

"I'm sorry to report that we must add the name of one additional Soul Reaper to the list of traitors. Thirteenth Division Fourth seat, Arupejio Zaine. He attacked Lieutenants Kuchiki and Abarai in the Fourteenth district marketplace earlier this evening." Ukitake reported as the other Captains murmured amongst themselves.

"That is most unfortunate. Is there anything else to report on either subject?" Yamamoto asked as Ukitake sighed but Ichigo stepped up.

"Arupejio's name isn't Arupejio Zaine, it's Arupejio Aizen and he claims to be Aizen's son." Ichigo said as the Captains fell silent.

"His son?! How can that be?!" Soi Fon asked in shock.

"We don't know. We're still trying to figure that out. What we do know is that Aizen is using the ten traitors to replace the Espada. Zaine even managed to convince his adopted sister in the Rukongai districts to join them. We suspect that she will become his Fraccion." Ukitake explained as the Captains started talking amongst themselves once again.

"Order! ORDER! If what has been said is true, then we must prepare both the Soul Society and the World of the Living for an attack from Aizen's forces. Captain Kurotsuchi, have you managed to discover a way to detect Aizen's forces when they use the Arrancar bracelets?" Yamamoto asked as Mayuri stepped up.

"As a matter of fact I have. I have even tested the device on Nemu when she wears the same bracelet that was graciously donated to the Institute after the rescue of the Inoue girl last year. Tests were performed only recently so I only have the prototype. Additional models can be produced within a matter of minutes." Mayuri replied.

"Very well. In order to better protect the World of the Living, additional Soul Reapers should be deployed to assist. Including all Captains currently assigned to the World of the Living, including Retired, exiled, and Vizard, and discounting the missing Captain Wrangler, The World of the Living is one Captain short." Yamamoto said.

"General, wouldn't assigning a Captain from here be weakening the Soul Society slightly?" Soi Fon asked.

"Under normal circumstances it would, but we must remember that Aizen's main objective is to harvest the one hundred thousand souls to forge the Oken. If he is to succeed he will need to defeat the defenders of Karakura town. As such we must make sure that the defense of Karakura Town remains our top priority." Yamamoto said as Toshiro stepped forward.

"If another Captain is needed then I will volunteer to go." Toshiro said as Ichigo smirked. He privately (and correctly) guessed that the real reason was to be with Karin.

"A single additional Captain won't make much of a difference. I recommend that some Lieutenants be added as well." Byakuya added.

"I agree. Additional Lieutenants are needed. Captain Hitsugaya, I want you to assemble the special detachment you led last year to the World of the Living during the LeBlanc crisis. They will act as the reinforcements to the Soul Society. Also ensure that a member of Squad Four is on the roster." Yamamoto ordered as Toshiro nodded and turned towards Unohana.

"Captain Unohana, might you be able to spare your seventh seat again? He's the only Squad Four member with knowledge of the area." Toshiro said as Unohana nodded.

"Then it is agreed. While we know it is late in the night both here and in the World of the Living, you must return to the World of the Living the second the special detachment is ready." Yamamoto said as Ichigo and Toshiro both nodded.

"We will leave as soon as possible, General." Toshiro said with a bow.

"Then we are in recess until the reinforcements are prepared. Everyone but Captains Kurosaki and Hitsugaya are allowed to leave the estate at the present time. There are special arrangements that must be made." Yamamoto said as the Captains dispersed. Ichigo immediately walked up to Toshiro.

"I know why you volunteered and I appreciate it." Ichigo said as Toshiro glanced up at him.

"I feel like I failed to live up to a promise I made to Karin last year. I promised that one day, even if it was only just a day, that I would let her be a member of my Squad. I haven't had the opportunity to spend much time with her since her arrival either. I told her when she arrived that I would come by spend some time with her but there was always something interfering with those plans. And I don't equate trying to solve the mystery of why she was seeing things to be part of spending time with her." Toshiro said as Ichigo nodded.

"I'm sure she'll be happy to hear that. Speaking of which, I better go and get them all ready to move out." Ichigo said as he turned and walked away.

* * *

**  
Meanwhile…**

Arupejio sat on the battlements of the large open area at the base of the two towers. He looked up at the moon quietly, lost in thought. He then drew Kuroseika from its sheath.

"Sing for me, Kuroseika." He said quietly as his Zanpakuto became its Shikai form. He was about to start playing it when he sensed two spiritual pressures behind him. He knew whose they were.

"There you are Zaine, I was looking all over for you." Neko said as she quickly hurried to his side. She was wearing a long white kimono with a white obi sash. She had a long scarf, wrapped around her neck once with the ends meeting near her ankles. On her feet were a pair of wooden sandals, similar to Kisuke Urahara. Her Zanpakuto rested at her side. Behind her stood Gin Ichimaru.

"I told you we would find him." Gin said as Arupejio smirked slightly.

"Neko I thought I told you to get to bed." Arupejio said softly as Neko frowned.

"You did but I sensed you leave your room and I got worried. I tried to follow after you but Captain Ichimaru found me instead. He helped me find you." Neko said as Gin nodded.

"I've always had a soft spot for kids." Gin said as he sat down on the battlement next to Arupejio.

"So what'cha doing?" Neko asked as Arupejio sighed.

"I was just thinking." Arupejio replied.

"Looks to me like you were doing more than just thinking. You were about to serenade the stars again weren't you?" Gin asked as Arupejio sighed. Neko then smiled both caringly and knowingly.

"Oh you were going to sing to find your parents again. But isn't Captain Aizen your dad?" Neko asked as Arupejio nodded.

"He is, but I still don't know what happened to my mother. My father said that he doesn't know where she is either so I'm still going to sing in the hopes of finding her." Arupejio said as Gin stood up.

"Then by all means, don't let us stop you." Gin said as Arupejio smiled and started gently pressing the keys on the keytar, causing the gentle guitar music to play.

_"Dare yori mo takaku takaku_ (Higher, higher, than anyone)  
_uchiagare fuyu hanabi_ (Winter Fireworks rise above)  
_sumikitta yozora ga yoku niau"_ (They go so well with the clear night sky)

He was surprised though when Neko joined in on the second verse.

_"Dare yori mo rintoushite_ (More dignified than anyone)  
_uchiagare fuyu hanabi_ (Winter Fireworks rise above)  
_omae no tanjou wo mitodoke yo"_ (They acknowledge that you were born)

He then stopped, causing Neko to look at him confused.

"Why are you stopping? Keep going, I know there's more." Neko said as Arupejio sighed.

"I've forgotten most of it Neko. I only sing what I can remember. You don't happen to know the rest of it, do you?" Arupejio asked as Neko shook her head.

"I only remember that part you just sang. I was usually asleep by the time you got to the third verse." Neko replied.

"Well it is a lullaby. But for now I suppose we should get back to bed. Come on Neko. Goodnight Captain." Arupejio said as he and Neko headed for the stairs. Gin however smiled even wider as they passed.

"Goodnight Prince Aizen." Gin said teasingly.

"Captain, don't call me that! Please?!" Arupejio groaned as Gin chuckled.

"My apologies Zaine, it seemed to have slipped my mind there for a moment." Gin said as Arupejio and Neko vanished down the stairs. Gin waited for a moment before turning towards the shorter of the two towers, looking up at a figure on the balcony. He grinned for a moment before heading towards the stairs. Up in the tower, Kaichou looked on in silence for a moment before turning back towards her room and closing the French doors behind her.

* * *

**  
The Following Morning…**

Kaichou was down in the lab, working on the last of the Tenshintai just as Aizen walked into the lab.

"Good morning Captain Wrangler. I can see that your progress has been swift." Aizen said as he noticed eight completed Tenshintai leaning against the wall and the ninth still being made.

"Well despite its complex design, it's actually easy to make once you know how." Kaichou said as she picked up the ninth and put it with the rest.

"There, are you satisfied your worshipfulness?" Kaichou asked bluntly with a scowl.

"Quite. These will be put to good use." Aizen said as he placed the Tenshintai inside of what looked like a dumbwaiter and pressed a button, sending the nine devices down to somewhere unknown.

"So what's next on my busy work schedule?" Kaichou asked impatiently and sarcastically as Aizen opened a drawer on the side of the examination table and pulled out another thick binder, setting it gently on the table.

"This is the most important device you will need to make for me. Building one is going to be a challenge so you will have no time constraints like you did with the Tenshintai." Aizen said as Kaichou read the cover on the binder and her eyes widened.

"No…you cannot be serious!" Kaichou exclaimed as Aizen's cold smile remained still.

"Do I look like I'm joking to you?" Aizen asked as Kaichou shook with disbelief.

"The…the Hogyoku?! You want me to make you another Hogyoku?!" Kaichou asked as Aizen nodded.

"Yes. For my plans to succeed, I will need to have the Hogyoku. Why else would I deliberately allow Orihime Inoue to destroy the original with her powers?" Aizen asked as Kaichou's eyes widened.

"You mean that, you were the one who switched it? Not Gin or Ulquiorra or someone else?! What for?!" Kaichou asked.

"Because the Soul Society needed to believe that I had been defeated. They needed the boost of confidence in assuming that I had failed to succeed in my goals. Even the attacks on the Soul Society recently were all to build their confidence. If they assume that I have only poorly skilled soldiers to do my bidding, then they will become overconfident in their abilities. While they revel in their supposed victories I will be ensuring that the ten soldiers under my command grow exponentially in power and skill so that the next time the Soul Society encounters my forces, they will be blind sighted by their sudden increase in power." Aizen said as Kaichou staggered back in realization.

"That's why you had me make the Tenshintai for you. You couldn't easily steal them from Kisuke Urahara; there are too many Arrancar around his shop so you couldn't sneak in with the bracelets. But what do you need the Hogyoku for? To regain the allegiance of the Hollows and the Menos?" Kaichou asked as Aizen turned towards the door.

"It sounds as if you cannot make the Hogyoku within a timely manner. It makes no difference. I can wait as long as I need to. But if it is help you need, then it is help that you shall have if you merely ask." Aizen said as Kaichou arched a confused eyebrow.

"I never said anything about needing help. Given enough time I probably could make it. Just let me take a crack at it first." Kaichou said as Aizen smirked and nodded.

"Very well then. Your breakfast is waiting for you in your room, for when you feel hungry. You know how to get there." Aizen said as Kaichou sighed before turning back to the table and started reading the instructions.

* * *

**  
A little later…**

Arupejio and Neko stood atop of a small tower in the middle of a set of eight empty courtyards arranged in a square around it. Looking down from above it would look like a tic-tac-toe board with the tower in the center square. In each of the squares was at least one of the nine other soon-to-be Espada as they each used a Tenshintai to train and learn their Bankai. Around the courtyards were ruined or abandoned buildings that appeared to have been largely stripped for usable resources. Angela then appeared at the top of the tower in a flash step.

"You've made good progress Angela. I'm impressed." Arupejio said as Angela knelt down humbly.

"Thank you Lieutenant." She replied.

"Yesterday evening you asked me for help in gaining some experience. I happen to need someone to help train my Fraccion here how to fight and use her Zanpakuto. It will accomplish both goals if the two of you trained together. I will oversee the training, naturally." Arupejio said as Angela stood up.

"I would be honored to assist Lieutenant." Angela said with a glance towards the young Fraccion.

"Once the day's Bankai training is over, the three of us will meet in the training grounds here and then we can commence with the additional training." Arupejio said as Angela bowed humbly.

"Thank you Lieutenant. I will be looking forward to our training sessions." Angela said before heading back down into the tower to relax. Neko then looked up at him.

"You want one of the Espada to train me? I thought you would be doing that?" Neko said as Arupejio looked down at her with a smile.

"My powers are not meant to help others gain strength. Angela isn't as inexperienced as you but she's just as keen and eager to learn. Her spiritual pressure is strong, possibly strong enough to put her in the top five. Trust her advice Neko." Arupejio said as Neko sighed silently.

"Okay then." Neko said before turning towards the large castle behind them. She looked up at the large towers on the top and looked at the shorter of the two with a curious expression.

"Brother, who do you suppose lives up there?" Neko asked curiously. Arupejio turned around towards the tower and shrugged.

"Lord Aizen I assume. Seems only natural that he gets the best room available." Arupejio said before turning back away as Neko shrugged. She then noticed a figure walking around on the large flat area where the two tower bases were. She couldn't tell who it was from the distance so she nudged Arupejio in the side.

"Hey brother, can you tell who that is up there?" Neko asked as Arupejio turned around again and frowned curiously.

"I don't know. It's not Captain Ichimaru, or Captain Tosen. I can tell Lord Aizen is in the castle, and I know that's not the Arrancar that follows Captain Tosen around all the time. Besides their face is covered." Arupejio said as Neko looked back at him curiously.

"I thought you knew who everyone here was." Neko said as Arupejio looked curious.

"So did I. Then again, I do recall Lord Aizen saying that he had a special servant of his own who deals with some of the more menial details. He says she works as the maid." Arupejio said as Neko smiled with an idea.

"Hey you want to go meet her?" Neko asked as Arupejio chuckled with a smile.

"I wish I could at the moment. But I need to keep an eye on each of these guys. If you want to go find out for yourself, then feel free. I won't be mad." Arupejio said as Neko smiled again.

"Maybe Miss Skullini will go with me." Neko said as she raced down the stairs, causing Arupejio to chuckle delightedly before turning back to see...

"She's full of spirit, I'll give her that." "YIEEE!!! Damn it Captain! Quit scaring me like that!" Arupejio freaked as Gin sat innocently sitting on the edge of one of the battlements around the rim of the small tower, facing out towards one of the courtyards.

"Well it's just so dreadfully boring around here. There are times when I really miss Rangiku…well I do anyway actually." Gin said with a sigh.

"But does your entertainment have to include torturing me all the time?! Did Lieutenant Kira get surprised like this all the time?!" Arupejio asked as Gin spun around slightly with his fox like smile.

"Nope, I stored it all up for you." Gin said as Arupejio sighed in a "why me" fashion.

"Why am I not encouraged by that statement?" Arupejio asked as Gin shrugged innocently. A few moments of relative silence passed as they stood watching the practicing Espada.

"So…did you and Orihime get along well?" Gin asked as Arupejio gave him a startled look.

"Is this one of your mind games Captain?" Arupejio asked as Gin chuckled.

"Nope, no games. I'm being serious for once." Gin said as Arupejio sighed.

"We got along great. Before I left, I felt like everything was right with my life. Now that I'm here, I'm not so sure." Arupejio said as Gin remained silent for a moment.

"I know what you mean. I miss Rangiku too." Gin said before turning and looking over his shoulder at his former third seat.

"You know what this means don't you?" Gin asked as Arupejio gave him a confused look.

"No, what?" he replied.

"It means that we both fell for beautiful women with similar tastes in food, beautiful bodies, and great senses of humor…and did I mention the, eh…you know?" Gin asked as he emphasized his chest with his arms stretched forward and his hands bent inward as if grabbing something. Arupejio's eye twitched at the comment.

"Captain I don't focus on that when it comes to women. Orihime's different than most of the women…scratch that, she's different than all the women I've met. There's a certain beauty about her that I can't describe. I don't know if it's her innocence, or her slight naivety, or what. But I just…" Arupejio said with a delighted sigh.

"Now I'm really getting love sick." Gin said as he turned completely inward towards the tower, putting his chin on his right hand with a delighted sigh of his own.

"Looks like we both left someone behind that we more than care for." Arupejio said as Gin nodded.

"Quite so, quite so." Gin said before disappearing in a flash step, leaving Arupejio alone with his thoughts.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 32**

That's right, the first of the two secret parings in this fic are Gin/Rangiku. The other paring is going to be a real shocker to everyone, I guarantee it.

_Soul Reaper Illustrated Guide…_

In the World of the Living, Ungaii walked, head held high and with both arms loaded down with shopping bags, out of a shop before looking over her shoulder.

"Thanks guys! You're awesome!" Ungaii called before turning back and walking off. Inside the shop, a young teenaged clerk with a severe case of acne stood dumbfounded at the sight of entire walls practically stripped of all of the merchandise. Soon a man emerged from the back room and noticed the devastation and quickly hurried to the dumbstruck clerk.

"What happened here boy?! Did we get robbed or something?!" the manager asked excitedly as the boy held up a very long strip of paper and handed it to the manager. It was probably the world's longest receipt copy. The manager looked over the receipt and nearly fainted but quickly recovered.

"Without a doubt…this is probably the largest sale in the history of this company." The clerk said as the manager nodded.

_The next day…_

Arupejio, Gin, and Aizen were looking through the mail until Aizen found one addressed to him from his credit card company. He opened it and nearly put a hole through the roof upon seeing the multi-digit number listed under "amount due."

"Son, you need to have a word with one of the Espada." Aizen said through clinched teeth as he handed the bill to Arupejio who scowled.

"Kyonshi." He said before storming off to her chambers. Gin in the meantime grinned and grabbed a camera before following after him. He kicked the door open and found her laying on her stomach with a game controller in her hands and playing videogames on her TV screen.

"HAH! Predicted!" Ungaii declared before suddenly hearing a loud guitar riff that shattered the TV.

"HEY!!! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!?!" Ungaii yelled before whirling around and seeing Arupejio standing there with the vein in his forehead about to explode. He then held up the credit card bill.

"Would you like to explain why Lord Aizen received a bill for two hundred seventy two thousand, seven hundred twenty seven point twenty six Yen from GameStop?!" Arupejio yelled as Ungaii sweat dropped.

_To Be Continued…_


	33. Morning Drama & Meetings

Ichigo heard his alarm go off and he instinctively groaned in response. However he sat up anyway. He opened his eyes groggily, his body tensing up in order to repel the usual morning assault from his father. He sighed and started getting out of bed but as he attempted to head towards his closet, he tripped on something and fell face first onto something hard, round, smooth, and shiny.

"HEY! What's the big idea!" Ikkaku yelled as Ichigo started to stand up, stepping on something…or rather someone in the process.

"UGH! HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!!" Renji growled as Ichigo remembered what was going on. They had returned through the Senkaimon late in the night, so instead of waking everyone up, they decided to simply divide up into groups. The Women (Rangiku, Momo, & Nemu) went over to the Kurosaki house (except for Karin and Yuzu who lived at the Clinic, obviously), and the men (Toshiro, Renji, Hanataro, Ikkaku, & Yumichika) went over to the Clinic. Ichigo had tripped over Renji and fallen and hit his nose on Ikkaku's head.

"Watch where I'm going?! You're the ones who are sprawled out in the middle of my bedroom floor!!!" Ichigo yelled angrily, holding his bleeding nose in the process. Without warning the closet door opened and a disheveled Yumichika stuck his head out from inside.

"SHUT UP! Some of us still need their beauty sleep!" Yumichika yelled angrily. Ichigo's eye twitched at the reminder that the Soul Society's resident narcissist was there also.

"I'm going down stairs where it's QUIETER!!!" Ichigo yelled as he climbed over the two on the floor towards the door. Just then he heard the window open and a voice shout…

"**GOOD MORINING ICHIGO!!!" **At that, Ichigo spun around with a roundhouse kick and kicked Isshin in the face.

"DAMN IT DAD! NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO DO THAT!!!" Ichigo yelled as Renji and Ikkaku both groaned and crashed back down onto the floor with the covers pulled over their heads and Yumichika slammed the closet door shut.

"What do you mean son? I'm just making you look good." Isshin grunted from under Ichigo's foot.

"I don't need your help for that!" Ichigo yelled.

"Yeah he can look like a fool on his own." Renji said from under the covers as Ikkaku snickered, bumping fists with the sixth division lieutenant.

"I can demote both of you ya know." Ichigo scowled before turning towards the door and heading downstairs. He noticed Toshiro was already awake and leaning against the wall outside of the closed bathroom door.

"Karin or Yuzu?" Ichigo asked the Tenth Division Captain.

"Hmm?"

"Is it Karin or Yuzu in there?" Ichigo asked.

"Both. I assume that Yuzu's changing the dressing on Karin's injuries." Toshiro replied as Ichigo nodded.

"You know that there's another bathroom downstairs right?" Ichigo asked before feeling a sudden gust of cold air blow past. He turned back and all he saw was the after image of a flash step. Ichigo shrugged before heading on downstairs. A few minutes later, he was patiently eating his breakfast on the couch when he heard a commotion coming from upstairs. He then saw Karin limp down the stairs quickly with Yuzu close behind, snickering silently as they went. Toshiro and Hanataro emerged from a hallway with curious expressions on their faces.

"I don't think I want to know. Do I?" Toshiro asked as Ichigo shrugged, also clueless. A few minutes later, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika each burst downstairs, each piping mad. It took Ichigo a moment before he realized what had happened…when he did though he immediately started laughing. Renji's hair had been braided, Ikkaku's bald head had been painted up like an eight ball, and Yumichika's left eyebrow had been shaved off. Isshin limped down after them, having been trampled by the other three.

"Okay, whoever did this, STEP FORWARD!!!" Ikkaku roared as he raised a wooden sword. Each of the Kurosaki siblings, however, was dying with laughter.

* * *

**  
A little later…**

The entire squad had gathered at the Kurosaki Clinic to be brought up to date on the instructions. Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika had managed to undo the damage to their heads.

"Alright, this might come as a shock but it seems that we've all been played for fools by a certain temporary member of the Squad." Ichigo said as Tatsuki interrupted.

"Arupejio is Aizen's son and a traitor. Urahara told us last night." Tatsuki said as Orihime sat silently next to her, depressed.

"I see. Well he did give us some Intel on what Aizen's doing. He's using the ten Soul Reapers who betrayed the Soul Society, as his new Espada." Ichigo said as Nel looked curious.

"I don't know how he's going to do that. According to what reports I've heard, the nine that attacked the Seireitei, didn't get very far. Arupejio is definitely the more powerful of them." Nel said as Rukia nodded.

"Yeah. He's powerful, and I'm sure that the armband he wears now shows off whether or not he's achieved Bankai. He nearly used it on Renji and me in Rukongai." Rukia said.

"Nevertheless, we have to be cautious. All of the Captains agree that there is nothing more in the Soul Society that Aizen could possibly want or need. So he will be setting his eyes onto the World of the Living, and since Karakura Town is currently a Spirit nexus, then it is easy to assume that he will be focusing on attacking here." Toshiro said.

"Which is where we come in." Ikkaku said with a smirk.

"Yeah, they're all here to provide additional support in the event of an attack." Ichigo said.

"So what do we do now? Just sit around and wait for them to attack? Didn't you say that Aizen has your Aunt as his hostage?" Uryu asked.

"We don't have any choice. We don't know where he's keeping her. The Arrancar checked Los Noches and it was empty. Trust me; the second I find out where he's keeping her, I'm going after her." Ichigo said as Uryu pushed his glasses up.

"You seem to make a habit of rescuing friends or family members of yours." Uryu said as Ichigo pondered.

"Do I?" Ichigo asked, receiving unison nods from everyone else.

"First it was me, then the Kasumioji girl, then it was Orihime, then it was Yuzu a year ago. I keep feeling like there was someone else too. I just can't remember who though. I know her name started with an S." Rukia said as Ichigo shrugged.

"So I guess that makes me something of a conquering hero huh?" Ichigo asked with a smirk.

"Oh he's got no ego, no sir-re." Karin mumbled as Yuzu couldn't help but giggle at the comment.

"I heard that!" Ichigo said with an annoyed expression before he thought of something.

"Which reminds me. Karin is still out of commission since her injury. Until then we all need to step up a little bit to compensate." Ichigo said as Toshiro stepped forward.

"With your permission Ichigo, I will perform her duties until she is capable of performing them herself." Toshiro said as Karin gave him an appreciative smile.

"Alright, if you're sure Toshiro." Ichigo said as Toshiro nodded.

"I'm sure." Toshiro said.

"Also, Dad, we need you to be ready to act at a moment's notice. They want you to be on active duty until further notice." Ichigo said as Isshin nodded.

"Don't worry son. I have been active since your Aunt's disappearance." Isshin said with a nod.

"So is there anything else?" Nel asked.

"Well we might as well discuss different accommodations for everyone." Ichigo said, glaring at Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika.

"I'm not staying at Urahara's. That's final." Renji said bluntly.

"There's plenty of room over at our place. Besides the rooms being used by Rangiku, Momo, and Nemu, we've got room for three more." Rukia said as the three grinned.

"DIBS!" Renji and Ikkaku shouted in unison.

"If you don't mind, I will take which ever room is a single." Yumichika said.

"The only room other than Nel's and my own is Captain Wrangler's, and so far only Yoruichi has taken that one albeit in cat form. You will live if you share a room with someone else." Rukia said as Yumichika shrugged.

"Very well. I'll manage." Yumichika said.

"Then that leaves you and Hanataro, Captain." Rangiku said.

"The Sofa either here or across the street will suffice." Toshiro said.

"You can take the sofa here." Karin said quickly before blushing.

"Yeah, don't be a stranger." Isshin said as Toshiro nodded.

"Thank you." Toshiro said with a small smile.

"I'll take the other sofa." Hanataro said.

"Okay then, I'll be sure to get some extra blankets and pillows before tonight." Rukia said.

"Well I guess until something happens, we're dismissed." Ichigo said as the others nodded and started dispersing.

"Orihime, are you going somewhere at the moment?" Rukia asked as Orihime shook her head.

"Just home, why?" Orihime asked.

"Do you want some company? I heard that you're taking Arupejio's betrayal harder than any of us." Rukia said as Orihime gave a small smile.

"Well…if you want to follow me, then okay." Orihime said as she and Rukia headed for the door. Renji silently suspected what Rukia's real reason was but kept his silence.

**…**

They had been walking for a while in relative silence until they reached Orihime's apartment.

"Rukia, is something alright?" Orihime asked as Rukia sighed.

"Can we go inside?" Rukia asked. After they entered, they sat down at the table.

"Yesterday evening, I went to the Rukongai district to check on Arupejio's sister Neko. But when I got there, Arupejio was there too. The two of us fought for a while, until he and Neko both left with ex-Captain Ichimaru. Before the fight began though, Arupejio asked me to deliver something to you. I'm not sure why but he wrote a letter. I didn't read it but he addressed it to you. I feel like the least I can do is give it to you." Rukia said as she placed a small bag on the table in the center. Orihime stared at it quietly for a moment before she pulled it over and removed the contents.

She read the older letter first, glancing at the Hanashiro hairclip occasionally. She then picked up Arupejio's letter as Rukia excused herself to the bathroom. Orihime started to cry but with a small smile on her face still visible. The letter read…

"_Dear Orihime…_

_By now you know of my true allegiances. You know of who my father is, and who I am. I know what you must feel is difficult for me to comprehend and I have no words of comfort to provide. I just want you to know, that even while I am aligned with my father, that my heart is with you. I wasn't acting when I was around you. When I said that I love you, I wasn't lying…I'm still not lying when I say it now. One day Orihime, I want to see you one last time, but not as an enemy…instead I want to see you again as a friend. I know that nothing I say can change whatever feelings you may have about me, but nothing will change the way I feel about you. I want you to be happy Orihime. I want that smile of yours to shine like the sun. I know it's not Enraku, but please take this small token of my love. It is my most cherished possession, more so than Kuroseika. It was left with me when I was but an infant. My adopted parents said it was likely from my real mother. That is the only link I have left of her other than the lullaby I am slowly forgetting. I hope that you at least keep it and let it remind you that I will always love you, Orihime Inoue, with all my heart._

_Love…now and always…_

_Arupejio Zaine._

_P.s. Fuyu Hanabi."_

Orihime was crying silent tears as she finished the letter and placed it back on the table. She then looked at the hairclip before silently putting it on the crown of her head. She then looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She didn't notice Rukia return a moment later.

"Orihime, are you going to be alright?" Rukia asked as Orihime smiled and nodded tearfully.

"Somehow I knew…somehow I knew he was not lying when he said what he said yesterday. He said that he loved me. And I love him. He still does. I know that beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he's still the same Arupejio Zaine we all know. He will come back one day…and when he does, it will be for real." Orihime said as Rukia gave her friend a smile.

"Would you like to be alone for a while?" Rukia asked.

"I don't mind the company, but if you have to get back, then I'll understand." Orihime said as Rukia nodded and sat down with her.

* * *

**  
Meanwhile…**

Kaichou sat eating her lunch while looking over a set of notes on making the Hogyoku. She then sensed a familiar spiritual pressure approaching and glanced towards the door. Sure enough, Aizen entered.

"I get the feeling you wanted to talk to me. Is there something wrong?" Aizen asked as Kaichou handed him a paper with a strange list of objects on it.

"That's a list of the required items needed to make a Hogyoku. The highlighted ones are the ones that we do have. If I'm to make your Hogyoku, then I'm going to need those ingredients that are not highlighted." Kaichou said, taking a bite of a spring roll as Aizen looked the list over. The smirk on his face widened as if on cue.

"A problem easily remedied. It just so happens that the original inventor of the Hogyoku has all of the required items at hand. We need only go and get it." Aizen said as Kaichou glanced at him from out of the corner of her eye.

"Your new "Espada" won't last a second against my nephew and his squad. Even with their Bankai. Don't forget that even the former Espada and the Visoreds live there as well." Kaichou said.

"They won't have to last long, just long enough to acquire the items." Aizen said as he turned towards the door. Kaichou remained silent as he closed the door behind him, and his spiritual pressure started moving further away. She then sensed a strange yet also familiar spiritual pressure coming from outside on the balcony. She was then surprised when she felt a tapping on her shoulder. She turned around and saw the fox like expression of Gin Ichimaru.

"What the hell do you want?" Kaichou asked as Gin cocked his head to one side.

"Ouch, now that's no way to greet someone." Gin said as he plopped down on the bed.

"Unless you have a reason for being here, you can leave." Kaichou said as Gin reclined on the bed.

"Hmm, silk sheets, I'm jealous." Gin said before having to dodge an airborne chop stick.

"Why are you doing this Gin?" Kaichou asked as Gin sat up.

"I noticed you were listening outside last night. I suspected you might." Gin said as Kaichou glanced towards him.

"So? I was getting a breath of fresh air and I sensed a foreign spiritual pressure. It doesn't help that this tower is made of sekkiseki rock and blocks out all forms of spiritual energy. Stepping out on that balcony reminds me that there are other people here too." Kaichou said as Gin shrugged.

"True. But look at it this way. At least you got to get a glimpse of your handy work." Gin said as Kaichou arched an eyebrow.

"What are you getting at Gin?" Kaichou asked.

"Oh you know what I'm getting at; if not then perhaps I wasn't loud enough last night. Oh well, you'll get a second chance soon…hopefully. But in the meantime I thought I should at least pique your curiosity." Gin said as he headed for the balcony with a bracelet in hand.

"Gin…if anything happens…" Kaichou said as Gin looked back towards her.

"I won't let anything happen…I promise you." Gin said as Kaichou turned around towards him.

"You're up to something Gin…I'm not sure what it is yet, but whatever it is, it's going to be big." Kaichou said as Gin chuckled.

"My, aren't you the smart one. But let's keep this little chat our little secret okay?" Gin asked as Kaichou smirked slightly and made a "zipping the lips" motion.

"Bye-bye." Gin said with a wave before slipping the bracelet on and disappearing. Kaichou leaned back in her chair with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, Ichimaru you sneaky little fox. You certainly know what you're doing." Kaichou said as she raised her mug of tea up in a mock toast before downing the drink.

* * *

**  
Meanwhile…**

Arupejio and Neko were both walking down the hall towards their rooms. Neko was going to begin her training with Angela in a few hours.

"Say, did you ever find out who that woman with the veil was?" Arupejio asked as Neko shook her head.

"Nope. I looked and looked all over the place but never found her. She's like a ghost." Neko said as Arupejio looked concerned.

"How very curious. I'll have to ask my father about her." Arupejio said before spotting Tosen and Wonderweiss round the corner ahead of them.

"Captain Tosen." Arupejio said with a nod.

"Lieutenant. I would like to have a word with you." Tosen said as Arupejio and Neko both paused.

"About what sir?" Arupejio asked.

"Why do you serve Lord Aizen? What is the basis for your loyalty to him?" Tosen asked.

"I serve Lord Aizen because he is my father. I need no other reason." Arupejio replied.

"What of justice? Do you follow the path of the least bloodshed like I do? Or do you follow a path of murky outcomes like your former Captain." Tosen asked as Arupejio started getting annoyed.

"I follow my own path. No one chooses my destiny for me. Not my father, not Captain Ichimaru, and certainly not you." Arupejio said, neither of them noticing as Wonderweiss and Neko playfully made faces at each other.

"Such insolence from you. I sincerely hope you do not follow a path of violence and discord like Kenpachi Zaraki or Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. If you do, then I don't know if I will be able to restrain myself any further." Tosen said as Arupejio gave him a death glare.

"I have yet to know why my father thinks so highly of you." Arupejio said as he stormed past with Neko following close behind, leaving Tosen to stand in silent annoyance with Wonderweiss behind him.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 33**

_Soul Reaper Illustrated Guide…_

The Clerk and Manager at the GameStop were smiling happily as they waited patiently for a new supply of videogames to arrive. They were both surprised when they saw the same woman who had bought most of the games return with countless shopping bags on her arms.

"Good grief ma'am, what do you have there?!" The manager asked as Ungaii sighed despairingly and almost tearfully. Neither the clerk nor the manager could see the two soul reaper forms of Gin Ichimaru with a camera in hand and Arupejio with his Zanpakuto pressed to Ungaii's back. He tapped her with the broadside of the sword once in a "get on with it" fashion, causing her to whimper.

"I would like to return my purchases."

_An hour later…_

"And you're saying you committed suicide shortly after that?" Tatsuki asked two Whole Souls that looked curiously like a store clerk and manager. They both nodded mournfully.

_End._


	34. Name & Number

It had been three days since the reinforcement Soul Reapers had arrived in Karakura. Since then, there had been no sign of any enemy activity. Meanwhile however, inside the castle, all ten of the Espada slowly entered the meeting room. They each had been given their number but Arupejio remained the Primera Espada. Yuukaku Sakebu was the Segunda (2) Espada, Kiza Joufu was the Tercera (3) Espada, Abura Kousotsu was the Quatro (4) Espada, Angela Skullini was the Quinto (5) Espada, Ungaii Kyonshi was the Sexta (6) Espada, Shuyou Fushimatsu was the Septima (7) Espada, Ni Skullini was the Octava (8) Espada, Aoi Skullini was the Noveno (9) Espada, and Midoriiro Skullini was the Decima (10) Espada. They silently entered, taking their seats in numerical order from right to left around the table.

"So…" Ungaii said with a bored tone, "…what do you think this meeting's about? Ya think Lord Aizen's going to congratulate us on acquiring our Bankai?"

"Lord Aizen has his own reasons for calling us here Kyonshi." Arupejio said.

"Well I hope whatever it is; I hope we get to use our Bankai against someone soon!" Ni said excitedly.

"Your over anxiousness will only make you vulnerable to your enemies attacks. Calm down and only use your Bankai when necessary." Yuukaku said calmly.

"You're just afraid of what we can do is all." Aoi said with a grin.

"Yeah, you just fear our power when all three of us release our Bankai." Midoriiro said with a grin.

"Since when have a lowly Octava, Noveno, and Decima been allowed to address one of the ranking top five Espada in such a manner?" Abura asked.

"Yeah, you three better shut up or I'll make you regret having spoken a word." Kiza said.

"You will find that my brothers are all talk and no show. They're just blowing hot air." Angela said as she leaned back in her chair.

"Oh we are certainly a productive lot. Infighting already." Shuyou said lazily.

"Shut up you old dust mop. At least some of us have been productive." Angela said as Yuukaku nodded.

"I agree. Training the Primera Fraccion was an honorable gesture. Though I suppose that you got something out of it as well." Yuukaku said as Angela nodded.

"I did. I gained more experience. Though I've got to say that the Primera Fraccion is deceptively strong and quite well skilled. Takes after her brother I suppose." Angela said as Arupejio gave a silent smile and nod. Before anyone could say anything further, a door on the side opened and from it emerged the veiled woman again, pushing a tea cart.

"Lord Aizen, and Captains Ichimaru and Tosen humbly apologize for their tardiness. Would anyone like a cup of tea while you wait?" the woman asked gently. Yuukaku, Abura, Angela, Shuyou, and Aoi raised their hands.

"With respect madam, I only drink the tea my Fraccion makes. She's quite skilled." Arupejio said with a small smile as the woman gave a nod.

"I do not mind at all." The woman replied as she went about pouring cups for each of the ones who raised their hands. Soon the large doors opened and everyone fell silent in an instant. Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tosen, (with Wonderweiss close behind) emerged from within. Aizen with his typical grin on his face.

"Good morning my dear Espada. I see that Hotokegi is following her instructions." Aizen said as Arupejio looked at the woman with curiosity.

"Hotokegi? Is that your name?" Arupejio asked.

"It is my given name sir." The woman replied.

"More specifically, it is the name of her Zanpakuto." Aizen said as he sat down at the head of the table with Gin to his right and Tosen to his left. Once again Wonderweiss just sat between Tosen and Aizen on the floor, his eyes and hair being the only things visible of him at the moment.

"Hotokegi. Compassionate heart. Seems appropriate for one whose spiritual pressure seems to be at peace all the time." Yuukaku said with a sip of his tea. Arupejio silently pondered. He didn't see a Zanpakuto anywhere on her. Perhaps it was concealed or she didn't carry it with her all the time.

"Thank you sir." Hotokegi said softly as she served Aizen his tea.

"Now then, let's get down to business." Aizen said as Hotokegi silently pushed the tea cart towards the door, with Wonderweiss close behind.

"The reason I called you here is that it is time to test your new abilities in actual battles. Your mission will be to defeat an entire Soul Reaper Squad." Aizen said as the Espada looked at him curiously. The three Skullini brothers and Kiza grinned excitedly, Ungaii smirked, Abura leaned forward in curiosity, and the rest remained silent and emotionless.

"Which Squad did you have in mind?" Ungaii asked curiously.

"It is probably a Squad that few of you are familiar with. A special detachment of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, known as the Karakura Defense Squad." Aizen said as Arupejio and Angela's eyes widened.

"Never heard of them." Ungaii scoffed but Aizen ignored the comment.

"They are permanently stationed in the World of the Living, protecting the town of Karakura, which stands as a nexus of spiritual energy. For our plans to succeed, we must defeat the city's protectors. Do not take this battle lightly, because the members of this Squad have forced me to change my plans on several occasions. Be especially careful of their Captain, one Ichigo Kurosaki. You will know him by his orange hair and Black Bankai." Aizen said as Abura smirked.

"Heh, sounds like you're describing the Lieutenant here, at least with the orange hair." Abura snickered.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is not to be underestimated. I've spent some time with both him and his squad. I know that they're a small Squad but that they're not to be underestimated either." Arupejio said, receiving surprised glares from most of the Espada.

"You've what now?! You've spent time with them?!" Ungaii asked in disbelief.

"It was before the uprising. I was following Lord Aizen's orders. I was gathering intelligence on who we would be dealing with. On that note, should you come across anyone who looks or feels like a Soul Reaper yet wears a Hollow mask…run." Arupejio said, receiving confused looks from the Espada.

"As an added precaution, I will be sending Wonderweiss, under the care of Hotokegi along with you. Now that you know what must be done, I bid you all to take the time and prepare yourselves and your new Fraccion for battle. You have five hours to prepare yourselves." Aizen said as Arupejio turned towards Gin.

"Will you be joining us Captain Ichimaru?" Arupejio asked as Gin tapped his chin in thought.

"Sounds like it might be fun." Gin replied with a fox like grin.

"Gin, I am leaving you in charge of the mission. Remember to let the Lieutenant deal with Kurosaki himself." Aizen said as Gin nodded.

"Will do, Captain Aizen." Gin said.

"Then you are all dismissed. Remember to meet in the courtyards in five hours." Aizen said as the Espada silently stood up and started heading towards the door.

"Lieutenant, could I have a word with you first?" Aizen asked as Arupejio paused.

"Yes father." Arupejio said as the others left ahead of him. Now it was just him, and the three Captains.

"Please, sit back down." Aizen said, gesturing to Arupejio's chair. Arupejio complied. He wasn't sure what the whole thing was about.

"You have done well in performing your duties Lieutenant. For that, I would like to reward you with a special token of gratitude." Aizen said as Arupejio arched an eyebrow.

"What is it father?" Arupejio asked as Aizen pressed a button under the table. Instantly a rectangular secret panel in the center of the table slid open and from inside of it arose a long wooden box, about the length of a sword.

"Open it." Aizen said as Arupejio complied. He slowly opened the box and arched a curious eyebrow at what lay inside. It looked like an ordinary Katana but its blade is the black with white edge. It also has no guard and has a white cloth wrapped around the hilt and dangling down a bit from the end as well.

"A Zanpakuto?" Arupejio asked confused.

"Try and hold it." Aizen said as Arupejio slowly grasped the hilt of the sword. Instantly he felt a rush of power start to flow through him. A power he had never felt before. It was strange yet eerily familiar to him, as if he had sensed it once before but he couldn't recall where or when he had sensed it.

"What is this?" Arupejio asked in breathless awe of the power surging through him.

"It is called Hensen Tatsujin. It is a rare Shape Shifting Zanpakuto. It is without a wielder and it has chosen you to wield it in its original master's stead. It has a Shikai and a Bankai. Consider using it in battle against Ichigo Kurosaki when you encounter him." Aizen explained as Arupejio picked up the black sheath hidden within the box and placed the sword inside of it. He then concealed the sheathed weapon under his robes.

"I will use it only as a last resort father. I would rather like to believe in my own abilities first." Arupejio said as he stood up and walked away. As soon as he had left the room, Tosen turned towards Aizen.

"Do you think that is wise, entrusting him with that particular Zanpakuto?" Tosen asked as Gin turned towards him.

"Captain Aizen is only doing what he believes is going to ensure success. He has everything planned out, don't you Captain Aizen?" Gin asked as Aizen sipped his tea.

"You are correct Gin. Now then, you may want to go prepare for the battle to come." Aizen said as Gin nodded and headed for the door. Aizen and Tosen did the same.

* * *

**  
Meanwhile in the World of the Living…**

"Come on Karin! Get your butt out here now!" Lilynette yelled into Karin and Yuzu's room. Loly and Menoly stood behind her with their arms crossed.

"She's not going to respond well to the yelling Lilynette." Menoly said as Lilynette rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Menoly." Lilynette mumbled as the door finally opened, revealing Karin in a white tee shirt with black tank top over it and a red pair of shorts. On her head was her prized red baseball cap.

"Shut up all three of you! If it wasn't for the fact that it still hurts to move real fast, you would be flattened against the wall!" Karin threatened as Lilynette smirked.

"Well it's nice to see you're recovering nicely. But hey, the three of us were wondering if you wanted to, I dunno, go out and hang out or something." Lilynette said as Karin smirked back.

"Sure. You mind if I invite Yuzu and Toshiro?" Karin asked as the three Arrancar shrugged.

"Sure. The more the merrier." Menoly said as they headed for the stairs. Downstairs, Stark sat on the couch, waiting patiently for the four girls in question to arrive from upstairs. He wasn't expecting Ichigo to walk in the front door with grocery bags in hand.

"DAH! What the hell?! Stark what are you doing here?!" Ichigo asked as Rukia walked past, also with bags in hand.

"Careful Ichigo, don't drop the eggs." Rukia said as Yuzu, Isshin, and Hanataro entered behind her..

"Captain Hitsugaya let me in. I'm acting as chaperone for Lilynette and the two Numeros." Stark said as the four girls came down the stairs. Toshiro emerged from the underground passage way at the same time.

"Hey you mind if we borrow Karin for a while? She hasn't been out of the house in days and we're bored so we're going to, I dunno, hang out somewhere." Lilynette said as Ichigo shrugged.

"Sure just don't let her do anything overly strenuous." Ichigo said as Karin turned towards Toshiro.

"Hey Toshiro, you want to come with us?" Karin asked as Toshiro nodded silently.

"Can I come?" Yuzu asked as the four nodded.

"Sure, we were going to ask you anyway. We thought you could use some time out from under your "Captain's" shadow." Lilynette said with a smirk, receiving a dark glare from Ichigo.

"Lilynette, if Ichigo decides to obliterate you for provoking him, please be advised that I'll probably be the one holding you down." Stark said as Lilynette sweat dropped and the seven of them headed for the door, leaving Ichigo, Rukia, Hanataro, and Isshin alone on their own.

"Well I guess that means it's just us, right kids?!" Isshin asked in his usual insane dad mode only to find that both Ichigo and Rukia had vanished without warning, leaving only Hanataro.

"Well I guess it's just us, huh?" Hanataro asked as Isshin nodded.

"Yep. Want to help me start with dinner?" Isshin asked Hanataro nodded. Over in the Kurosaki House, the secret door flew open and Ichigo and Rukia both burst out, nearly colliding into a certain Tercera Espada.

"Left home alone with Isshin again?" Nel asked casually as the two nodded while catching their breath.

"It is a fate worse than death." Halibel said before taking a sip of tea. Orihime and Rangiku were sitting next to her on the couch while her Fraccion sat on the hearth. Orihime was still wearing the Hanashiro hairclip. Halibel and the Fraccions very presence baffled Ichigo.

"Are all the Arrancar deciding to pay a visit to this area or something?" Ichigo asked.

"Actually we were about to go shopping. Lieutenant Kuchiki, would you like to join us?" Sun-Sun asked from behind her sleeve.

"Actually Ichigo and I were about to go out on patrol." Rukia said as Rangiku smirked.

"So that's what you two call it." She said with a wink, causing Apache and Mila-Rose to snicker before being silenced by a glare from their mistress.

"Oh well. I guess we should be going then." Nel said as she and the others headed for the door.

"Bye Ichigo, call us if you need us!" Orihime waved.

"Hang on we'll walk you out." Rukia said as she and Ichigo fell in step.

"I know Renji and Momo are both on patrol, so where's Tatsuki?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"She, Chad, Madarame, and Yumichika, are on their own little shopping excursion." Nel replied.

"What about Uryu…wait, never mind, he's with Nemu isn't he?" Ichigo asked as Nel nodded with a smirk.

"Essentially." Nel replied as Ichigo put Kon's Soul Pill in his mouth and Rukia popped a Chappy Gikongan into her mouth, both shedding their bodies.

"Alright, we'll be on patrol if you need us. Kon, behave. All of you Arrancar feel free to eat him if he misbehaves." Ichigo said before he and Rukia flash stepped away. Nel, Apache, and Mila-Rose gave Kon hungry looks, causing the mod soul to sweat drop.

"Come on, let's go. We can just beat him up if he decides to try and perve any of us." Rangiku said as they started walking down the street.

"But isn't he in Ichigo's body?" Orihime asked as Halibel shrugged.

"His wounds will heal." Halibel said with a shrug. Despite being surrounded by four or five of the biggest breasted women he had ever known to exist, Kon was very afraid at that moment as he followed obediently after them.

* * *

**  
A little later…**

Stark and the girls, plus Toshiro, had arrived at the soccer field they had won dominance of a year ago. Karin sighed semi-despairingly at the reminder she couldn't play for a while.

"Guys, do we have to come here?" Karin asked.

"We're just stopping here to take a break Karin. We're not here to play at all." Lilynette replied before getting a soccer ball plowed into her face.

"HEY! WHO DID THAT?!" She roared. She then saw Jinta and Uluru, with Jinta pointing at the meek Uluru. Knowing better, Lilynette pounced at Jinta and started beating the crap out of him. (A/N: I'm a proud Jinta basher.)

"How troublesome." Toshiro said as he shook his head.

"Hello Uluru, how are you." Yuzu asked as Uluru nodded meekly.

"I'm fine. What about you?" Uluru asked with her usual soft voice.

"I'm okay. Karin needs a boost of spirit however." Yuzu said as Karin approached. No one noticed (or cared) as Stark decided to have a moment of narcolepsy and fell asleep while standing up.

"I heard about that. Are you feeling okay Karin?" Uluru asked as Karin nodded.

"Yeah I'm feeling fine. Still hurts if I move too fast but other than that I'm fine." Karin said.

"Her wounds are almost healed. In truth I don't believe she should have left the Soul Society until they were healed. The Reishi filled air would have hastened her recovery." Toshiro said as he approached.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Uluru asked.

"Just hanging out." Loly said as Menoly nodded.

"Yeah we're just-." Menoly said before she and all the others sensed a sudden surge of massive spiritual pressure. Stark was even rousted from his nap.

"I think the attack that we've been waiting for has begun." Toshiro said as his eyes scanned the city, finally resting on a large black tear in the middle of the sky. More appropriately, it was a Garganta. Standing at the front, with his Fraccion at his side, was Arupejio and the Espada. Standing amongst the Espada were four additional Fraccion, plus one traitor Captain, one Espada level Arrancar and its mysterious female caretaker.

"You all know what to do. Now go." Arupejio said as each of the Espada and their Fraccion disappeared in a flash step.

The Battle of Karakura Town was just beginning…

* * *

****

End Chapter 34

Sorry for the delay in updates. I just was lacking in a drive to write for a while. With Christmas break now having started for me, I hope to try and finish this story before the start of next Seimester. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story. 


	35. The Battle for Karakura Begins

Downtown, Chad, Tatsuki, Ikkaku, and Yumichika had sensed the massive spike in spiritual pressure and were running towards where they had seen the Garganta appear. Ikkaku and Yumichika had both shed their Gigais. Without warning they saw a few figures appear before them in the intersection. It was Abura and Yuukaku. Yuukaku had pulled the black mask over his nose. Abura had a meek looking young man with him, or at least at first glance it was a man. He was rather small and frail looking with long and scraggly pink hair with bangs that dangled down over his eyes, but clearly showing the violet blue eyes underneath. He was wearing a bulky white robe and black socks with sandals. Dangling from around his neck was a dagger attached to a small chain necklace.

"Well-well-well, it looks like we've got ourselves a couple of pathetic little punks. But wait, aren't you two from Squad Eleven?" Abura asked as Ikkaku grinned.

"We're what you might call an insurance policy." Ikkaku said as he drew his Zanpakuto.

"You're nothing compared to us." Yuukaku said calmly.

"Hey we're stronger than we look moron!" Tatsuki yelled, taking all three of them by surprise.

"Apparently she is able to see and hear us. Judging by the spiritual pressure of the tall one, he can as well." Yuukaku said as Abura snarled.

"Then we'll have to deal with them later. Kamoku, come and deal with these humans." Abura said as the small boy approached and grasped the dagger around his neck.

"Speak softly, Mokutou." Kamoku said with a soft feminine voice as the dagger around his/her neck glowed and the chain shattered. The dagger became a blank silver metal rod. The rod glowed purple for a moment before Kamoku raised his/her rod at the two humans. Without thinking, Chad's arm became covered in the black with red striped armor.

"El Directo!" Chad shouted as he threw a punch straight at the young boy/girl. Kamoku was sent flying into a nearby wall by a large ball of blue spirit energy, much to Abura's surprise.

"You two have strange spiritual powers." Yuukaku said as he drew his sword and adopted a fighting stance.

"Hey slick, if you want to see what we can do, then let's you and me fight, one on one, no swords or Kido. Only hand to hand." Tatsuki said as Yuukaku mulled the challenge over for a moment before finally sheathing his Zanpakuto.

"Very well, but be forewarned that you are facing the new Segunda Espada." Yuukaku said as Tatsuki smirked.

"Well lucky for me it's an even match, 'cause you're going to be facing the second strongest girl in Japan." Tatsuki said as she ignited into blue flames for a moment, letting her spiritual pressure harden around her like an Arrancar's Hierro. The two bowed before sidestepping off to the side, away from the other two.

"Hey while you're dealing with him, I guess it's me against the old fart." Ikkaku said with a grin. Without warning a strange blast of bright purple energy hit him. Surprisingly Ikkaku looked unharmed.

"What the hell?" Ikkaku asked confused as he looked around. He then looked up and saw something he didn't expect. Kamoku was approaching from the rubble covered wall, bleeding slightly from his/her forehead but what surprised all four of them even more was that instead of the dagger or rod, Mokutou had been replaced with…

"Hozukimaru?! How?!" Ikkaku asked in shock as Kamoku raised the sealed Zanpakuto.

"Extend, Hozukimaru." Kamoku said meekly as the Zanpakuto became the long segmented naginata. Ikkaku and Yumichika watched in surprise as Kamoku flash stepped away towards another nearby intersection.

"You like what the kid can do? Mokutou steals the Shikai of a Zanpakuto, allowing Kamoku to use it against its wielder." Abura smirked.

"Damn it! I'll get Hozukimaru back, even if I have to kill that kid!" Ikkaku yelled.

"Then go. I can handle him." Chad said as he flexed his arm.

"Heh, I know what you can do Sado. Good luck, you might need it." Ikkaku said as he and Yumichika raced off after Kamoku.

"You? You're nothing but a little fly. You cannot hope to stand up to the likes of me! I'm the Quatro Espada!" Abura declared proudly. He was surprised however when a fist full of blue spirit energy nearly impacted against him, had he not thought to dodge. Abura quickly drew his Zanpakuto in response.

"Oh so we're going to be that way eh? Fine then! Expand! Meiunmaru!" Abura shouted as his Zanpakuto morphed into the large sledge hammer form of its Shikai.

* * *

**  
Meanwhile…**

Orihime, Nel, Halibel, Rangiku, and all three of Halibel's Fraccion were racing towards where the Garganta had appeared. Each of their respective Gigai had been removed and left in the hands of Rangiku's mod soul possessed Gigai. Rangiku then saw something nearby that made her skid to a halt. The others skid to a halt as well.

"What is it Lieutenant Matsumoto?" Halibel asked as Rangiku put a hand on Haineko's hilt.

"I think I saw something." Rangiku said before turning back towards the rest of the group. They were all surprised when a sword blade suddenly shot past them and skewered Halibel on the right side of her stomach before retracting again. Rangiku spun around to see a fleeting figure disappear towards an alleyway but Rangiku gave chase.

"LADY HALIBEL!!!" her Fraccion exclaimed as Nel quickly drew her Zanpakuto and spun around in time to block a blow from behind by a towering figure with a halberd in hand.

"My, aren't you quick for a Soul Reaper." Kiza said with a grin. Nel quickly kicked him away into and through a nearby building before turning back to the three Fraccion.

"Apache, Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun, take your mistress to the Kurosaki Clinic as fast as you can. It is much closer than the warehouse and former Captain Kurosaki and Hanataro will be able to treat her wounds. Stay with her and protect the clinic at all costs." Nel ordered as the three Fraccion nodded in unison with their mistress unconscious in their arms before using Sonido to disappear with Halibel along with them.

"What can I do?" Orihime asked as Nel turned to her.

"Go find Yuzu. Your combined healing abilities will help us treat any wounded more easily. Go! RUN!!!" Nel yelled before she quickly Sonido'd between Orihime and Kiza as he attempted another surprise attack. Orihime quickly started running, searching for Yuzu's spirit energy. In the meantime, Nel glared at Kiza before kicking him away again, however this time he only skidded on his feet a short distance.

"You're a pretty strong little girl, you know that?" Kiza asked.

"You are wrong." Nel replied softly. Kiza was confused but he didn't care. Instead he raised his Zanpakuto again.

"It doesn't matter Soul Reaper, I'M GOING TO END YOU ANYWAY!!!" Kiza shouted excitedly as he brought down his Zanpakuto, resulting in a cloud of smoke and dust.

* * *

**  
Elsewhere…**

Renji and Momo had both seen the Garganta and were flash stepping as fast as they could towards where it was. As they did however they suddenly had to dodge a fireball and large ball of water, both shaped like giant skulls from below. They looked down in time to see Ni and Aoi flying towards them with their Zanpakuto's drawn and in Shikai. Renji and Momo both drew their Zanpakuto in time to block the blows.

"Well-well, look what we have here brother. A pair of Lieutenants." Aoi said as Ni grinned.

"Heh, they don't look so tough." Ni replied. Renji and Momo both scowled and flash stepped back a bit, facing their opponents in midair.

"You guys again?!" Renji asked angrily.

"Who did you expect? The tooth fairy?" Ni asked flippantly.

"Ugh. Come on Momo, these two are pathetic weaklings." Renji said, before having to dodge a sudden flurry of flaming skulls.

"OH YEAH?! WELL TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE!!!" Ni shouted as he continued to fling fiery skulls at the Sixth Division Lieutenant, who had been caught completely off guard by the sudden attack.

"RENJI!" Momo shouted before turning back to deflect a skull of water.

"You know, it would be easier if you just went ahead and died." Aoi said with a smirk.

"I think not! Snap! Tobiume!" Momo shouted as her Zanpakuto entered its Shikai. She then heard…

"Roar! Zabimaru!"

She and Aoi turned in time to see Ni getting shoved away while blocking the ever extending form of Zabimaru.

"Well now, things might be a bit exciting AFTER ALL!!!" Aoi said excitedly as he and Momo's swords clashed.

* * *

**  
Near a clothing store downtown…**

Uryu and Nemu both were racing towards the sight of the Garganta when suddenly a flurry of blue and red squared bolts of energy crashed into the ground in front of them. They both looked up and saw Ungaii with two women standing on either side of her, standing in midair. One woman had long blond hair that went down to her waist in a long ponytail and wearing clothes very similar to the former Sexta Espada, Luppi, only with a definitely noticeable bust and her Zanpakuto on her back. The other woman had red hair and was wearing some rather skimpy clothes. Her attire was similar to Lilynette's except instead of the open vest, there was a simple white tube top like Ungaii's and her Zanpakuto was in its sheath on her right calf.

"Looky here ladies, we've got ourselves a Soul Reaper. And it's none other than my old Lieutenant. Nemu Kurotsuchi." Ungaii said as the blond sighed with a bored tone.

"But why can't it be some cute guy?" the blond whined, causing the redhead to groan.

"Senjo you're an idiot you know that right?" the redhead asked, receiving a dark glare from the blond. The blond smirked however.

"Why sister you offend me. I never realized that such a skank could be so mean." Senjo replied in a mocking tone.

"Shut up Senjo!" the redhead growled.

"Sennyo, Senjo! Both of you can cram the chatter! Sadly, from the looks of things I won't be able to cut loose, but you two girls feel free to play with that Lieutenant there. I'll just stand back and watch." Ungaii said as both of the women glared at her.

"Like hell Ungaii! You may have been born first but that doesn't mean you're the boss of us!" Sennyo (the redhead) yelled before getting backhanded by Ungaii.

"Oh yeah?! Well what do you suppose this means?!" Ungaii asked angrily as she raised her left fist which showed a black number six tattooed on the back.

"That was a stupid move Sennyo. I knew not to mess with the older sister from experience." Senjo said smugly before getting backhanded herself.

"Both of you! SHUT UP AND ATTACK THE SOUL REAPER!!!" Ungaii ordered as both women glared down at Nemu and charged towards her with their swords drawn. None of them were expecting a sudden flurry of blue arrows to fly up at them from below. The two women narrowly dodged the attack, reappearing in midair and looking very surprised.

"You made a critical error when you targeted just her instead the two of us. I'm just as strong as she is." Uryu said as he held his bow in his left hand.

"My, isn't he full of himself." Senjo said with a smirk.

"Shut up. He nearly killed us, sister." Sennyo said as Ungaii's visible eye narrowed.

"And who might you be Soul Reaper?" Ungaii asked as Uryu pushed up his glasses.

"I am Uryu Ishida, and I am not a Soul Reaper, I am a Quincy." Uryu explained as Ungaii grinned.

"Ah so you're the one my former Captain was so impressed with. He's got a bit of a soft spot for you ya know. However I've got my eye on you for a different reason. I hear you almost defeated my former Captain upon your first meeting. If that's true then I wouldn't mind seeing what you're made of. Stand aside ladies, the nerdy Quincy boy is mine." Ungaii said as she drew her Zanpakuto.

"What about the Lieutenant?" Sennyo asked as Ungaii shrugged.

"Kill her. I don't care how." Ungaii said casually as her two Fraccion grinned and started charging towards Nemu who raised her arms straight out and curved upwards at ninety degree angles. Her arms then started spinning like drills which she used to effortlessly block the two Zanpakuto's of the two women.

* * *

**  
At the Soccer Field…**

The entire group was about to start moving towards the Garganta when they suddenly heard…

"Hado four! Byakurai!"

Instantly a bolt of lightning hit the ground near where Karin was standing. They looked up and saw Angela along with Shuyou and another man standing above them in midair. The other man looked somewhat dignified with his white hair combed back and slicked down and he wore a long white lab coat, buttoned up all the way and with a pair of white pants visible from underneath.

"Hyah Karin. It's been a while hasn't it?" Angela said with a smirk as Karin scowled. She, Toshiro, and Yuzu each popped a Soul Candy in their mouths while the four Arrancar simply stared up at them in silent distain.

"Well this is a surprise. Captain Hitsugaya, what brings you here?" Angela asked as Toshiro reached for Hyorinmaru and drew it from its sheath.

"I'm here on orders of General Yamamoto. I am also filling in for Karin since she is currently not fit for combat." Toshiro said as Karin groaned.

"Why did ya have to put it like that Toshiro?" Karin mumbled as Angela shrugged.

"Whatever, my fight's with her, not you. Shuyou, heal her." Angela ordered as Shuyou gave her a curious glance.

"You want me to heal her? What for? She's an easy target. Deal with Hitsugaya first and she'll fall quickly." Shuyou said before receiving a death glare from the new Quinto Espada.

"I gave you an order Fushimatsu. Last time I checked, I was the Quinto and you were the Septima." Angela said as Shuyou gave a tired groan.

"Lord Aizen said the only one who is superior to an Espada other than himself or his fellow Captains was the Lieutenant. You technically have no control over me or my Fraccion either." Shuyou replied as Angela growled and glared back down at Toshiro and Karin.

"Fine then, looks like it's you and me frosty!" Angela said as she flash stepped to the ground with her Zanpakuto drawn. In the meantime Shuyou looked down at Yuzu and sighed.

"She's nothing more than a child. Fuseikoui, deal with her if you will." Shuyou ordered as the man next to him nodded silently before flash stepping down to the ground and drawing his Zanpakuto. Yuzu stepped back a bit with Hitoku Kasumi in hand.

"I am Fuseikoui. I shall be performing your autopsy." The man said calmly with a dignified tone. Yuzu stood firm regardless. She didn't want to fight him but she had no choice.

"Hey Yuzu, I know ya don't like fighting, so why not let us give it a shot." Lilynette said as Loly and Menoly both nodded with determined smirks. Yuzu gave them a small smile.

"Okay then, I'll just hang back to treat your wounds if necessary." Yuzu said as the three Arrancar turned towards the Septima Fraccion.

"What do you three think you are doing?" Fuseikoui asked curiously.

"We're not exactly normal humans. Heck we're not even human for that matter." Lilynette said as she and the other two started putting a fingerless white glove on their right hands with the skull insignia on the palm.

"Yeah we're what you might call…" Menoly said as she and the other two face palmed, shedding their Gigai and revealing their Arrancar forms.

"…Arrancar." They said in unison. Stark watched the three with a small smirk on his face as he hung back with Karin, Yuzu, Jinta, and Uluru. He knew Lilynette and the two Numeros could handle the Fraccion. He then noticed Shuyou still standing in the air.

"_He's the new Septima Espada eh? Well if the Fraccion goes down then there'll be nothing to stop him from attacking Lilynette, Loly, and Menoly. I might as well deal with him." _Stark said mentally before he started walking away towards the nearby street. As he had hoped, Shuyou's gaze shifted to him with curiosity. Stark paused and looked up at him, acknowledging that he was aware of his presence. Shuyou's interest was immediately piqued.

"Who are you? Another Soul Reaper or are you an Arrancar like the other three?" Shuyou asked as Stark reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out a small silver box with decorative designs on the cover. He opened it up, revealing the skull insignia printed on the inside. He simply touched the insignia and instantly shed his Gigai. Shuyou was rather surprised.

"I am an Arrancar like you suspected, but unlike those three, I'm neither Numeros nor Fraccion. I am an Espada." Stark said as Shuyou arched a curious eyebrow.

"Oh, and which number were you then?" Shuyou asked as he drew his Zanpakuto. Stark merely sighed and pulled off the glove on his right hand, revealing the number one tattoo on the back of his hand, causing Shuyou's eyes to widen in surprise.

"I am the Primera Espada." Stark said as he Sonido'd up to Shuyou's level.

* * *

**  
In another part of town…**

Midoriiro was grumbling as he followed Hotokegi and Wonderweiss through the town.

"Where the hell are we going?" Midoriiro asked.

"I am following Lord Aizen's instructions. He told me to try and find some kind of store." Hotokegi said as Midoriiro groaned.

"A store?! What is he out of bleach for our uniforms or something?!" Midoriiro asked in an annoyed tone.

"I am only following Lord Aizen's orders." Hotokegi replied before stopping, causing Midoriiro to crash into her from behind.

"Ugh, what is it now?!" Midoriiro asked before leaning over and seeing what it was. Standing in the intersection was a man in green clothes with a green and white striped hat on his head and wooden clogs on his feet. Standing next to him was a dark skinned woman with purple hair an orange shirt and black pants.

"As much as I would enjoy serving a trio of customers about now, I would like to go on record as saying that the Urahara Shop reserves the right to refuse service to any human, Soul Reaper, and slash or Arrancar who plot to overthrow the Soul Society. I'm afraid that this means the three of you." Kisuke said cheerfully.

"Get out of the way you crazy old fool!" Midoriiro yelled as Kisuke smiled even wider.

"My-my, we've got a bit of a temper don't we? Well no matter, it'll all be over soon." Kisuke said as Wonderweiss let out a threatening sounding slur.

"Oh don't you worry little guy, we've brought along someone for you to play with, in fact I think you're even old friends. Here's a hint, he's got blue hair, he's rather catlike, and of course he has no sense of humor." Kisuke said as Grimmjow appeared in a Sonido with a scowl on his face.

"You sent some kind of "Dying message bomb" through my window telling me to come here you moron!" Grimmjow yelled as Kisuke popped open his fan, over his face.

"Kisuke, the dying message bomb? I thought you had run out of those." Yoruichi said with an amused smile as Kisuke smirked from behind his fan.

"Oh I've got plenty of where those came from. But in the meantime let's give our friends an appropriate aloha." Kisuke said as his voice turned serious and he pocketed his fan and raised his cane.

"Awaken, Benihime." Kisuke said, as his cane transformed into the form of his Zanpakuto's Shikai.

"So, Yoruichi, you take the woman, I'll take the guy and Grimmjow takes the small fry." Kisuke said as Yoruichi smirked and dropped into a fighting stance.

"That's correct." Yoruichi said.

"Yeah, I've been waiting a long time to get rid of you!" Grimmjow said glaring at Wonderweiss as he drew his Zanpakuto.

* * *

**  
Meanwhile…**

Rangiku was following a spiritual pressure that seemed familiar to her. She continued running after it until she saw a brief flash of white clothes and black tabi socks disappear in a flash step. Rangiku then sensed the same spiritual pressure coming from the center of a nearby park. The same park where Ulquiorra and Yammy had first attacked last year and left a massive crater in the ground. Rangiku flash stepped into the park and looked around carefully. She didn't see anyone until she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned and sitting, plain as day, out in the open, was none other than Gin Ichimaru. Rangiku froze the second she saw him.

"Hey there Rangiku. It's been a while hasn't it?" Gin asked as he reclined on the park bench. Rangiku quickly reached for her Zanpakuto and drew it from its sheath.

"Aww do we really have to fight Rangiku?" Gin asked as he whipped out a bottle of sake from under his sleeve. Rangiku looked unfazed.

"(Sigh) You really want to do this?" Gin asked disappointedly as he gently placed the bottle down on the bench and stood up.

"Come on Rangiku? Can't we just talk for once like we used to do?" Gin asked as Rangiku narrowed her eyes at him and kept Haineko primed.

"Well…Can't say that I didn't try to be civil." Gin said as he drew Shinso from its sheath.

"If you wish to fight me then you're going to have to make the first move." Gin said as Rangiku remained silent. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to talk at all but she didn't want to fight him either. He had broken her heart yet she still had a soft spot for him.

"_Damn it Rangiku get a hold of yourself. You can't let him intimidate you." _Rangiku said mentally.

"_I don't think he's intimidating you. He seems genuine to me."_ Haineko whispered in her mind.

"_But what if it's all a trick? What if he's playing me?" _Rangiku asked mentally.

"_If he is, then we'll make him pay for it." _Haineko replied before Rangiku took a deep breath. She knew what she was going to do.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 35.**


	36. Shadows & Thieves

Tatsuki and Yuukaku were staring each other down at another empty intersection near the intersection where Chad and Abura were fighting. Tatsuki and Yuukaku both gave a respectful bow before standing back up and dropping into a fighting stance. Tatsuki flared her fire powers for a brief moment before Yuukaku made the first strike with his left hand, only to be effortlessly blocked by Tatsuki's bare hands. She then came at him with an open palm, fingers pointed forward towards his right shoulder. He grabbed her by the wrist but not before her hand swished past against his shoulder. Yuukaku felt what seemed like a blade cutting through the skin on his shoulder. He looked and sure enough there was a small cut and a couple drops of blood on Tatsuki's hand. Tatsuki released his fist and he released her shoulder before she leapt back a short distance. Yuukaku was stunned at what had happened.

"How did you do that, human?" He asked in surprise.

"I don't really know what it's called. All I know is that whenever I flare my powers, my spiritual pressure compacts into a thin layer over my skin that acts very similar to an Arrancar's Hierro. I can't block other blades with it, but I can still cut with my own hands and feet. I was giving you a sample of what you can expect so that we're on even ground. By the way, I hear its good Soul Reaper etiquette to know the name of the person you're facing. My name is Tatsuki Arisawa , Honorary Soul Reaper and member of the Karakura Defense Squad." Tatsuki said as Yuukaku glared at her in surprise.

"A human and an Honorary Soul Reaper?! I'm impressed. I am the Segunda Espada, Yuukaku Sakebu." Yuukaku introduced as Tatsuki nodded.

"Well then Yuukaku, can you tell me where I might find one Arupejio Zaine…oh excuse me, Arupejio Aizen. He made a friend of mine cry and he's got a beating coming to him for it." Tatsuki said as Yuukaku arched a curious eyebrow.

"The Primera Espada? He's probably off with his Fraccion looking for your Captain at the moment. But I'm not about to let you get in his way. You'll have to go through me first. You challenged me, so you must face me." Yuukaku said as Tatsuki nodded.

"I had no intention of bailing on this fight for another. I intend to defeat you and then move on to deal with your superior." Tatsuki said as she dropped back into a fighting stance and Yuukaku drew his Zanpakuto.

"You do realize that by using that Hierro ability, you have essentially negated your own rules of engagement for our little match. Therefore, I am allowed to use my Zanpakuto to attack you." Yuukaku said as Tatsuki smirked and instantly ignited into orange flames that didn't even make her clothes the slightest bit warm.

"Yeah I know. Truth is, I decided that some battles need to be taken seriously. This happens to be one of them. So let's not insult each other and just cut loose." Tatsuki said as the flames turned blue and sparks of electricity started coursing around her, taking Yuukaku by surprise.

"HERE I COME!!!" Tatsuki yelled as she charged forward. Yuukaku quickly raised his Zanpakuto.

"Disappear, Kagemusha." He said as his Zanpakuto took the shape of the duel hook swords and he caught the other sword in his left hand. He swung them at the approaching Tatsuki but she stopped just out of his reach and threw her fist forward, sending a fireball at his face at point blank. The result was a massive explosion that Chad noticed.

"_That's Tatsuki's spiritual pressure. I hope she's alright." _He thought before turning back to deliver a swing with his arm.

Tatsuki stood over were Yuukaku was, looking down at the smoldering streak of black soot from the attack. She then felt his spiritual pressure surge from seemingly out of nowhere.

"That was a close call, I'll give you that. But lucky for me, dodging projectiles is something that I was trained to deal with by the Punishment Force. You said that your enhanced physical strength was similar to an Arrancar's Hierro. Well so is that fireball of yours, only it's more akin to an Arrancar's Bala attack. Fast but low powered when compared to a Cero. Your powers are very similar to a Hollow's in terms of mechanics." Yuukaku said as Tatsuki sensed him emerging from the shadow of a nearby building.

"How did you-?!" Tatsuki asked as she turned towards him in surprise.

"Kagemusha, my Zanpakuto. It allows me to literally merge with the shadows and as long as the shadow connects with another by even the slightest bit, I can travel through it and emerge elsewhere within the shadow. I can even hide in your own shadow." Yuukaku said as Tatsuki's eyes widened.

"So now that you know what I can do. Then let us continue our little match." Yuukaku said as he raised his right Zanpakuto towards her. Tatsuki responded by clinching her hands into fists and raising them to her chest with her elbows held outward, horizontally. Her hands then started to glow with orange flames and in a single move she thrust her arms forward with the palms opened and facing Yuukaku. When she did, a massive stream of flames shot forward from her hands. Yuukaku didn't seem to react, allowing the flames to hit him head on. When the flames finally died down, both from the attack and from around her body, Tatsuki could still feel his spiritual pressure. She then saw him emerge from the shadow of the same building from earlier.

"You seem to be missing an important fact about your powers. I'll assume that the stream of flames you just shot at me was your variation of a Cero. But in either case, the only thing your flames do besides scorch the very earth you stand on is create light. And wherever there is light, there is shadow." Yuukaku said as Tatsuki snarled angrily.

"It would seem that I've got you at my mercy, so I shall now finish you off for good." Yuukaku said as he hooked both of his swords together over his head and instantly a black circle started appearing at his feet and expanded outward, over the surrounding buildings, streets, and even Tatsuki.

"Bankai." He said softly as Tatsuki looked up into the sky. She saw that the sun was being blocked by an expanding black circle.

"Kaiki Kagemusha." Yuukaku said before disappearing. Tatsuki suddenly sensed him behind her. When she spun around to face him, his presence reappeared behind her again. She turned towards him again but this time she felt a sharp pain on her arm. She looked and saw a fresh cut on her arm. She then felt several sharp pains in quick succession in various places across her body before Tatsuki froze in pain. She had been overwhelmed by his attack and she soon dropped to her knees in pain.

"This is my Bankai. Kaiki Kagemusha creates an area of complete shadows, allowing me to effortlessly disappear and attack in an instant. You should consider yourself lucky that I held back." Yuukaku said as Tatsuki glared up at him through her right eye, her left one being covered in a trail of blood from her forehead.

"Why? Why did you hold back?" Tatsuki asked as she struggled to maintain consciousness.

"Because you're not the one I intend to kill. I am saving my killing blows for only one person and one person alone. Marechiyo Omaeda." Yuukaku said, turning away from her, as Tatsuki let the information process for a moment. She then started to flare her fire powers.

"That won't do you any good girl. You've lost, admit defeat and walk away." Yuukaku said as he turned towards her and brushed the red knotted cord against her.

"By merely touching this cable, your Shikai will remain sealed until my Zanpakuto returns to its sealed state. You can now only inflict small physical damage to me now, if you had the strength. Once I leave the area of shadows created by my Bankai, the circle will vanish and you will be knocked unconscious." Yuukaku said as he started walking towards the edge of the black shadowy circle. Before he could reach the edge of the circle however, he had to turn around quickly to deflect a fireball aimed right at him. His eyes widened to show that she was standing defiantly on her feet, still bleeding from the cuts he had dealt her.

"You're still standing?" Yuukaku asked as Tatsuki raised her fist and ignited back into the blue flames from before.

"Your powers aren't sealed?!" He asked in shock as Tatsuki prepared another Flame Cero, or "Cero Fuego" as she decided to nickname it.

"You said that my Shikai would remain sealed by your power. Well guess what, that only applies to Zanpakuto. I don't have a Shikai or a Bankai, just my raw power. Oh and one more thing. I. Never. QUIT!!!" Tatsuki yelled as she continued to charge the "Cero Fuego," causing it to burn purple. Yuukaku quickly returned to his fighting stance, expecting her to fire the blast at him.

Instead she threw herself backwards, turning her entire body horizontal and aiming the now blue burning Cero Fuego at the black circle over the sun. She then fired a bright stream of pure blue flames straight up towards the circle, causing it to shatter like glass, and reveal the shining sun overhead. From the rooftop of the Kurosaki Clinic, Apache saw the pillar of flames fly up into the air and watched in awe.

"That's Tatsuki's power! Hey Mila-Rose! Sun-Sun! Check this out! Tatsuki's using her full power!" Apache yelled down to her fellow Fraccion who quickly Sonido'd onto the roof with her.

"She's sure gotten powerful since Lady Halibel helped to strengthen her powers." Sun-Sun said as Mila-Rose nodded.

"Yeah, only question is, is she winning or losing?" Mila-Rose asked.

* * *

**  
A little earlier…**

"_That's Tatsuki's spiritual pressure. I hope she's alright." _Chad thought before turning back and delivering a powerful swing with his arm. Abura quickly dodged the blow and swung his still sealed Zanpakuto back at Chad who managed to duck in time to miss the blow.

"You're pretty strong for a human. But that power of yours, it feels kinda strange." Abura said but Chad remained silent and reared his fist back. He launched his fist forward but Abura quickly grabbed the fist in his off hand, stopping the blow. Chad looked up at him in surprise. Abura sighed in a bored tone and proceeded to swing the bottom of his Zanpakuto upwards at Chad aiming for his jaw. The blow knocked Chad halfway down the block.

"You are strong human, but obviously not skilled enough to face a Soul Reaper! You should just give up and walk away!" Abura shouted to the boy who continued to lay seemingly unconscious on the ground.

"No answer huh? Well, I guess I might as well finish this. Expand, Meiunmaru." Abura said as his Zanpakuto morphed into the large war hammer Shikai form. He then slowly approached Chad. When he finally reached the tall boy he hefted the hammer onto his shoulder.

"No hard feelings kid, I'm just following my orders." Abura said as he raised the hammer over his head. He then fiercely brought down the Kido side towards Chad, resulting in a massive burst of dust to erupt from the ground. Yumichika and Ikkaku both noticed this.

"Oh damn it! Sado's gone!" Ikkaku yelled angrily.

"I don't believe that he would allow himself to go down easily…and I don't believe he has yet Ikkaku." Yumichika replied as Ikkaku gave him a curious look.

"What are you talking about Yumichika?!" Ikkaku asked angrily.

"Can't you sense his spiritual pressure?" Yumichika asked back as Ikkaku paused for a moment then grinned with a "heh."

Abura however was stunned as he felt something pushing back on his Zanpakuto. The dust cleared and revealed Chad with his entire right arm encased within a large black shield with maroon colored designs on it, pushing back on the hammer. Chad himself seemed unharmed. He had activated his right arm's true form…Brazo Derecha de Gigante.

"What?!" Abura asked before he noticed Chad's left arm was encased within a white with maroon marked substance as well. Chad suddenly punched him hard in the stomach with his left arm, sending him flying back, past the intersection, and into the wall of a building. Chad then stood up onto his feet, glaring defiantly at the hole in the wall. Abura soon stumbled out of the crater.

"You said my power was strange. That's because it's not like a Soul Reaper's. It's more like a Hollow's." Chad said as Abura's eyes widened.

"Like…a Hollow's?!" Abura asked in surprise.

"My right arm, Brazo Derecha de Gigante, holds the spirit of my Abuelo within it." Chad said as Abura scowled.

"Then what about your other arm, boy? Whose spirit resides within that one? You're sister or father or something pathetic like that?!" Abura asked as Chad's eye narrowed.

"Abuelo…forgive me. But I cannot let him deface your memory." He muttered as his fingertips on his left arm started to glow with discs of energy, before clenching it into a fist.

"La Muerte." He said angrily before charging at Abura.

"_The boy's spiritual pressure is building! I don't know, this might be a problem! Looks like I better do something fast!" _Abura said as he raised his Zanpakuto just as Chad swung his arm, resulting in a massive burst of smoke and dust.

When the dust finally settled, Chad's eyes widened to reveal Abura was now wearing large plates of armor on his chest and shoulders, a large metal shield in his right hand, and a more armored and metallic version of his war hammer. Chad had hit the shield to no effect.

"Bankai, Gekiha Meiunmaru." Abura grinned as his shield started to glow lime green, causing Chad's eyes to widen in surprise. Without warning, Abura pointed a small spike, at the very top of his hammer at Chad. Instantly the shield's aura turned cyan and quickly shot up his arm, across his metal shoulder pauldrons, through his hand, and into the hammer. The spike immediately started glowing with a cyan colored orb of energy at the end of it as if charging a Cero. Instead Abura swung the hammer back and swung forward hitting Chad's shield arm with a devastating burst of energy. Chad was thrown back into a skid on his feet a fair distance.

Chad was unharmed by the attack but was stunned at his enemy's rise in power. Abura continued grinning at him.

"Gekiha Meiunmaru. Its power allows me to do more than simply bat away another's Kido or spiritual energy projectiles, but instead allows me to absorb it and use it to fuel my own attacks. I'm surprised you even survived the last attack but it was a weak shot after all. Sadly only a relatively small percentage of the absorbed attack power is transferred to my attacks. The rest just disperses harmlessly." Abura explained as Chad pondered his options.

"_If I can't use attacks such as El Directo or Le Muerte, then all I have is my physical strength…but is that enough?" _Chad asked. His answer came in the form of a shadow looming over him from behind. He looked at Abura, who hadn't budged from his last spot but was looking surprised. He then heard a voice behind him say…

"Stand aside young Yasutora Sado. I shall deal with this one."

* * *

**  
Earlier…**

"Heh." Ikkaku said as he sensed Chad's Spiritual pressure soar. He then turned his attention to the young Soul Reaper holding Hozukimaru's Shikai in hand. Yumichika was watching the battle from a nearby rooftop, with silent intrigue. He would glance over towards one of the other two battles taking place around him occasionally.

"So kid, do ya really want to try and deal with the two of us? You may have my Zanpakuto but that doesn't mean you're invincible." Ikkaku said to the young Fraccion. Kamoku remained silent. Then without warning, he disappeared in a flash step. Ikkaku grinned and spun around to block a swing from the Fraccion.

"I'll give you a hint kid; it's a spear, not a sword." Ikkaku said as the Fraccion remained silent. He/she then started making several quick and rapid stabs at Ikkaku who effortlessly blocked or dodged each blow. Ikkaku finally grabbed the spear by the wooden poll arm.

"That's not going to help you kid. If you're going to steal someone's Zanpakuto, you should at least know how to use it." Ikkaku said as Kamoku remained silent again with a tired and emotionless expression on his face.

"I don't think we've met officially either. The name's Ikkaku Madarame, Eleventh Division Third Seat." Ikkaku said as he took a swing at the Fraccion with his sealed blade. However Kamoku vanished, releasing the Zanpakuto in his hands which quickly turned to dust in Ikkaku's hand, confusing the latter.

"What the-?! Hozukimaru?!" Ikkaku asked as he turned back to see Kamoku reappear behind him with Hozukimaru in hand again.

"_He's can create and destroy duplicates at will. How very interesting." _Yumichika observed quietly as Ikkaku scowled.

"Alright, you've had your fun, now it's time to be serious! Extend Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku yelled. Surprisingly his Zanpakuto morphed into its Shikai as well. Ikkaku grinned at this.

"Looks like your little shape shifter Zanpakuto isn't as effective as you would think." Ikkaku said as he split the spear into its three segmented pieces. Kamoku proceeded to do the same with the Hozukimaru lookalike, causing Ikkaku to arch a curious eyebrow.

Kamoku then spun the bladed end like a fan before throwing it forward. Ikkaku prepared to defend against it but suddenly the blade and Kamoku disappeared before contact, and reappeared behind him, the blade spinning out and around his right shoulder from behind. The blade looked like it was about to behead Ikkaku. Fortunately, Ikkaku shoved the bladed end from his own Zanpakuto in its path. Ikkaku snarled as he used the blunt end and swung it up over his left shoulder, unfortunately missing Kamoku who dodged. Kamoku then grabbed the blunt end by the hand while grabbing Ikkaku's right hand and pulling back hard with his knee pressing against his back.

Ikkaku suddenly was being strangled by the Fraccion. Ikkaku struggled to pull Hozukimaru away from his neck to no avail. Just when it seemed that he wasn't going to be able to escape, the tension suddenly lifted unexpectedly and he heard a loud metal clang from behind. He looked over his shoulder to see Yumichika had dropped down and attempted to attack from behind. Kamoku, with his emotionless expression still on his face, was blocking with the bladed end of the Hozukimaru lookalike.

"Normally I'd yell at you for interfering with my fight but at the moment I'm not complaining." Ikkaku said as Yumichika smirked and shoved against the surprisingly strong youth who flash stepped away and onto the top of a building at the corner. His Zanpakuto then morphed into the long silver rod from before. He then aimed the rod at Yumichika whose eyes widened in silent fear. The rod started glowing purple before firing a beam of energy towards Yumichika who flash stepped out of the way, much to Ikkaku's curiosity. Yumichika then started flash stepping quickly out of the way in order to dodge the beams of energy. Ikkaku started dodging as well, but quickly realized that it was Yumichika he was aiming at and not him. Yumichika suddenly crashed into him and stumbled to the ground, just as the beam hit him in the back. Yumichika whirled around from off the ground with a look of panic on his face.

"Ikkaku, did he just hit me?!" Yumichika asked as he grabbed Ikkaku by the collar.

"Yeah, so what? It's not like Fuju Kujaku is that dangerous, even you have to admit that only four additional blades on one hilt are kinda useless really." Ikkaku said as Yumichika shook his head.

"It's not Fuju Kujaku I'm worried about!" Yumichika said. Soon they heard…

"Split and Deviate…" Causing Yumichika's eyes to widen in horror, but not in horror of what would come next, but from Ikkaku finding out about what came next.

"Split and deviate? That's not its release command." Ikkaku mumbled curiously.

"…Ruri'iro Kujaku." Kamoku said with his/her slightly feminine voice. Instantly the blade split into the four blue and green long featherlike vines and started slithering towards Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Wait a minute! How did he do that?!" Ikkaku asked as Yumichika cringed. His secret was out.

"I have a bit of an embarrassing problem." Yumichika said as he and Ikkaku started backing away from the approaching vines.

"What do you mean?!" Ikkaku asked.

"It's his Zanpakuto's true Shikai form." An unexpected voice said from nearby. The two looked up to see…

* * *

**  
End Chapter 36.**


	37. Strength in Memories

Nel and Kiza had been fighting for some time and Nel seemed to have the upper hand. Finally, after a particularly fierce blow, Kiza was knocked back a bit where he stopped.

"Alright girl, you're getting on my nerves. How are you able to keep up with my speed?" Kiza asked as Nel glared at him. She silently sheathed her Zanpakuto and quietly removed her white kimono, revealing a white short sleeved belly shirt that tucked under her breasts like Halibel's did. She then redrew her Zanpakuto and held it steady at her side. Her Arrancar form had changed slightly from the white kimono, hakama, and black obi sash. Instead she now wore a near perfect replica of her old Espada uniform until she removed the kimono revealing the shirt underneath that neatly displayed her tattoo on her back. Her pants were long and white with a hemline that went halfway up the side of each calf. Her white tabi socks and Soul Reaper sandals remained however.

"You were wrong a moment ago." Nel said as Kiza finally caved to his curiosity.

"Alright, what do you mean by that? What was I wrong about?!" Kiza asked angrily.

"When you first attacked me, you called me a Soul Reaper. You are incorrect." Nel said calmly as Kiza arched an eyebrow and scratched his head.

"How the hell am I wrong?! You've got a Zanpakuto, and your spiritual pressure is rather high. Only difference is that you're wearing white clothes and you've got that mask on your head. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were an Arrancar." Kiza said, pointing at Nel as she gave him a look as if asking, "Are you really that dense?" Finally it seemed to sink in for Kiza as he turned almost as white as his clothes and his hand started shaking. Arupejio's instructions to the other Espada just now came back to him. ("Should you come across anyone who looks or feels like a Soul Reaper yet wears a Hollow mask…run")

"W-W-What are you anyway?" Kiza asked as Nel rolled her eyes.

"I am Neliel Tu Oderschvank, and I am an Arrancar." Nel said as Kiza breathed a sigh of relative relief.

"Heh, well an Arrancar I can handle." Kiza said as he raised his Zanpakuto, Kattaeda, to his side like a lance.

"Charge, Kattaeda!" Kiza said as he suddenly burst forward, but Nel remained calm and reached forward with her left hand and grabbed the long tip of the halberd, before effortlessly swinging him up and over her head and smashing into the ground behind her. She kept her back turned towards the traitorous Soul Reaper turned Espada, as he started to stand up. He looked over his shoulder towards her and his eyes widened at the sight of the number three tattoo on her back.

"Wait…you're…YOU'RE!!!" Kiza yelled in shock as Nel slowly turned towards him.

"The Tercera Espada. You must be Kiza Joufu, the traitor from Squad Eleven." Nel said as Kiza turned fully towards her.

"Yeah, what about it?" Kiza asked as he picked up his Zanpakuto.

"Kiza Joufu, you have come to this world, serving and fighting in the name of Sosuke Aizen. Your very presence threatens the World of the Living and so you have given me a reason to fight. Be warned, that I will not be holding back." Nel said calmly as Kiza chuckled with grin.

"You know at first I thought you'd just be some easy push over Soul Reaper, but it turns out that you might actually be worth a good fight! It just so happens that you're not the only Tercera Espada out here." Kiza said as he pulled his black headband off, revealing a number three tattoo on his forehead, causing Nel to arch a curious eyebrow while looking very unimpressed.

"So you are Aizen's current Tercera Espada. I assume then, that you believe this to be a fight on equal ground?" Nel asked as Kiza grinned.

"Not quite." Kiza said as he raised his Zanpakuto again but this time, holding it in his right hand with the bottom touching the ground like a spear. He then started to glow with yellow spiritual pressure causing Nel's eyes to widen.

"BANKAI!!!" Kiza shouted as a sudden burst of yellow spirit energy erupted from the ground around him. When the energy dissipated, it revealed him, clad in the armor of a medieval knight only with a dark hue to the otherwise silver armor and without the helmet. He was still clutching his Zanpakuto like he had before.

"Hayai Kattaeda." Kiza said with a grin. Before Nel could even blink, she felt a sudden pain in her side and looked down to see that the tip of his halberd had stabbed her through the side of her stomach. Nel immediately realized that he had moved from a few meters in front of her to a couple inches.

"Hmm, it seems I didn't gain enough speed. You should have been chopped in half by that attack. Then again, I hear you Arrancar have that Hierro ability that makes your skin like iron. That might have helped to keep you alive…" Kiza said, but truth be told Nel didn't hear any of it. Instead she heard what sounded like a voice calling…

"_Neliel…"_

"_Nellllielll!"_

"_Lady Neliel!"_

**…**

"Lady Neliel?" a voice asked as Nel's eyes shot open. She was no longer in Karakura Town; instead she was in her chambers back in Los Noches. Back when she was the Tercera Espada in Aizen's Arrancar army. She was lying in her bed as the simulated sunlight streamed through the open windows. She then noticed a figure standing next to the window. A male Arrancar with shoulder length blond hair and a partial mask fragment that covered his right eye with a small purple drape like eye patch while his left eye, with a unique yellow coloring, was framed around a monocle styled mask fragment. He was a healthy thin size wearing a white shirt and baggy white pants.

"Ah good morning Lady Neliel. Hope you enjoy your breakfast." The Arrancar man said cheerfully as Nel smiled. She then sat up and stretched. She recognized the man. It was Pesche Guatiche before he disguised himself like a termite/ant/stag beetle.

"Good morning Pesche." Nel said mid stretch, causing Pesche to shield his only visible eye whilst blushing. Nel smirked slightly. Only her midriff was showing from under the plain white tee-shirt she wore to sleep in, and it only was revealed when she stretched. Pesche was very bashful around her. Fortunately that wasn't the same thing with her other Fraccion.

"Here you are Lady Neliel, breakfast is served!" Dondochakka said happily with his booming voice as he entered. He was a tall yet portly man, with nearly his entire face covered in a strange Tiki styled mask. His mouth however was clearly visible along with a head full of long scraggly brown hair. His hands and feet were also normal sized when compared to his later disguise but he wore a uniform matching Pesche's, only in his size. He proceeded to place a tray on Nel's lap. Nel looked up with a smile before she began to eat rather rapidly.

"Boy, it's a good thing we ate already huh Dondochakka?" Pesche asked with a carefree laugh as Dondochakka nodded.

"Yeah, it's a good thing Bawabawa ain't out at the moment; ya know what I'm talkin about?" Dondochakka asked back as Pesche nodded in agreement.

"Lady Neliel, when you're finished, Lady Halibel has asked if you would like to practice for a while outside." Pesche asked as Nel finished the last of her breakfast with a satisfied belch.

"Sure, I'll be happy to practice with her." Nel replied as Dondochakka picked up the tray.

"Alright then, shall I prepare your usual ensemble for you milady?" Pesche asked as Nel shook her head.

"I can do that myself Pesche. I'll be along in a minute." Nel replied as Pesche bowed and headed for the door, leaving Nel alone with her thoughts.

**…**

A few minutes later, Tia Halibel, the Quatro Espada, stood staring out over the sands of Los Noches. Unlike her current attire, she wore some more conservative clothing, at least upstairs. Her shirt was longer, going down to her waist but the collar was open at the front, revealing the white skeletal jaw and teeth of her mask fragment, but her baggy pants were missing, instead being a simple black cloth with a pair of white loincloths dangling down the front and back, connecting underneath for additional modesty.

Behind her stood Apache, Mila-Rose, and Sun-Sun. Apache wore her jacket with longer sleeves and the front open, revealing a white bra with black lining underneath. Mila-Rose wore a white plate that dangled down over her Hollow hole and navel as well as a decorative white necklace that looked like a pair of teeth. It wasn't part of her mask but it was a gift from a secret admirer (cough Pesche cough). Sun-Sun was the only one who hadn't changed her appearance at all. Halibel turned and saw Nel and her two Fraccion approaching in the distance.

"Tia, wonderful morning isn't it?" Nel asked with a relaxed sigh as Halibel gave a silent nod.

"Yes Neliel, it is." Halibel replied.

"So then, shall we begin practice?" Nel asked as she reached for Gamuza. Halibel nodded again as she drew Tiburon. Instantly the two started dueling, but with noticeable restraint. They were practicing their swordsmanship, not their strength or spiritual power. Being the Tercera and Cuatro Espada respectively, they were naturally forbidden from releasing their Zanpakuto within Los Noches so training _that_ was out of the question. As they sparred, the five Fraccion each sat down and started shooting the breeze with each other.

"So Pesche, what's new?" Apache asked as she ran a lingering finger up his left side with a smirk, causing the Fraccion to gulp nervously.

"Oh…nothing much." He replied.

"Ya sure stag beetle?" Mila-Rose asked as she rested her left arm on his right shoulder. Pesche was an understandable shade of red. He, Apache, and Mila-Rose had a rather…(ahem) open relationship. Dondochakka and Sun-Sun however had their own interests.

"There they go again, Sun-sun, ya know what I'm talkin about?" Dondochakka sighed while shaking his head before reaching into his mouth and pulling out a wooden box. He opened the box and revealed two thick novel sized books from inside. He handed one of them to Sun-Sun.

"Would you like for me to join you while you take Bawabawa on a walk?" Sun-Sun asked as Dondochakka nodded and then turned away. He then proceeded to "barf" the large purple worm like Hollow onto the sandy floor. Dondochakka and Sun-Sun then started to walk away with Bawabawa slithering away ahead of them slightly. They unaware that each of their actions was being watched. Fortunately it wasn't by anyone bad.

Apache and Mila-Rose had pinned Pesche to the ground and were about to start ravishing the poor Fraccion when a pair of shadows appeared over them. They each froze and then looked up. They sweat dropped when they saw who it was. It was Stark and Lilynette.

"Are we interrupting something?" Lilynette asked with a knowing grin. Her attire was different too. Her vest was closed and she had a pair of thigh length white boots. She had a long white cape draped around her too. Stark however had a pair of empty holsters at his side and a pair of black cowboy boots with spurs on them.

"Eh, not really." Apache sighed as she and Mila-Rose backed off, allowing Pesche to sit up with a bewildered look on his face. Nel and Halibel had stopped their fight when the Primera Espada arrived on the scene.

"Stark, what brings you out here?" Nel asked with a polite bow.

"I sensed your spiritual pressures and thought now would be as good a time as any to take a walk." Stark said as Lilynette rolled her visible eye and elbowed him.

"Yeah right, it takes half a glass of ice cubes shoved down your shirt to get you out of bed! I swear ever since he discovered those fancy memory foam mattresses, he's been even harder to get out of bed now!" Lilynette whined. She may have been ranked as a Fraccion, but it was common knowledge that she and Stark were both the same being so that granted her a little more leeway with the Espada, allowing her to address them casually without any sort of repercussions…well in most cases at least. Barragan tended to be a bit of a grouch.

"Well it's still good to see you up and about anyway Stark." Nel said with a caring smile. They then heard a voice from nearby.

"Heh, yeah some Espada he is!" a voice scoffed. They each turned to see the then Octava Espada, Nnoitra Jiruga, standing on a nearby sand dune with his axe like Zanpakuto resting over his right shoulder. His Fraccion, Tesla, was nowhere to be seen.

"I'll bet that with all the time he spends napping that he's incredibly rusty when it comes to fighting. I don't think he's worthy of the title of Primera Espada, and you women are certainly not worthy of your numbers either. Nine and Ten better suit the two of you. At least then you'll be in your proper place, beneath the dominant males." Nnoitra said, receiving dark glares from the three Espada and three of the four present Fraccion. Pesche was looking on with a dumbfounded expression and Dondochakka and Sun-Sun were still off walking Bawabawa.

"Nnoitra, if you want a fight, then I shall take up the challenge. If anything to remind you of your place as Octava Espada and to uphold the honor of the Tercera and Cuatro Espada." Stark said as he reached for his Zanpakuto, causing Lilynette, Apache, and Mila Rose to grin. They could see a bloodbath about to take place and it was going to be the blood of a certain Octava Espada.

"Ooh I'm so scared. The Primera's going to move a muscle for a change. Be careful not to get a cramp with all the sudden movements Stark." Nnoitra mocked with his usual grin.

"Stark…he hasn't given a valid reason to fight. Mockery and taunting are only tools to try and goad others into unjust fights, and unjust fights can only lead to future discord." Nel said as she placed a hand on Stark's shoulder. Stark took a deep breath and finally nodded.

"A valid reason to fight eh? Then what if you and I had a little sparring session of our own Neliel? One on one, a fight to see who is really superior!" Nnoitra asked as Nel looked at him with her typically calm expression, looking him square in his one visible eye.

"Nnoitra Jiruga, if it is a sparring match you want, then a sparring match you shall have. Be advised however, that I shall only hold back as far as I'm allowed to by the rules Lord Aizen set in place over Los Noches." Nel said as she approached Nnoitra who grinned.

"Neliel, you don't need to prove anything to him." Halibel said as Nel nodded.

"I know that Tia. But if Nnoitra wishes to fight, then I shall not deny his request. He would only continue his taunting and mockery to the point that one of us would attack him before the other could stop him. I am merely avoiding that outcome. I will be fine. Pesche, tell Dondochakka to meet me back in my chambers. I'll try to be back before mealtime." Nel said as Pesche gave a meek bow before disappearing in a Sonido.

"Alright then Neliel. This is your fight. We'll watch from a distance. Espada only." Stark said with a look at Lilynette who looked at him with a hurt expression, and hers wasn't the only one. Apache and Mila-Rose gave Halibel a similar look. Halibel gave them a silent nod. Then both Stark and Halibel, along with their Fraccion disappeared in a Sonido. They didn't know that it was going to be the last fight Nel won before being banished from Los Noches.

* * *

**  
Back in the present…**

Nel allowed a tear to run down her cheek as she remembered Pesche and Dondochakka, both now dead because of Barragan who was justifiably killed by her two closest friends…or at least her two closest Arrancar friends. She looked at the halberd, with the spike between the blades run partially through her abdomen, allowing a tear to drip onto the blade. She felt the pain in her side and her ears finally heard…

"You know, I find it rather hard to believe that you were the Tercera Espada once. You were so easily put down, like the hollow that you are." Kiza said as he pulled the halberd from her abdomen, putting it over his armored shoulder before walking away, leaving Nel still standing and bleeding on her white pants, her Zanpakuto still in her hand. She then glanced at her Zanpakuto and her eyes narrowed.

"Declare…" she said softly. Kiza however heard it and paused in his tracks.

"Huh?" he asked curiously, as Nel raised her head to glare angrily at the new Tercera Espada, while glowing with an aura of bright green energy.

"…Gamuza!" she yelled before a massive pink column of spiritual energy erupted from around her. Over at the soccer field, Stark turned towards the pillar in the distance with a startled look on his face. He soon smirked knowingly. Kiza however was shielding himself from the torrent of powerful spiritual energy. When the column finally dissipated, it revealed Nel standing in her centaur-like Resurreccion form. The wound at her side had healed but there was still a noticeable scar.

"I assumed earlier that you believed you evenly matched with me in terms of power. I know now that there is an obvious difference in our strength levels. Your speed may have increased, but I've spent the entire last year observing my Captain using his Bankai, and I'll tell you this. I saw you take every step just now." Nel said as Kiza stepped back in defiant anger.

"That so?" Kiza asked. Nel quickly raised her left hand and in a flash she caught the tip of the halberd in her hand, and flipped him over her head again, only this time, giving a quick buck, kicking him with both of her hind legs in a vicious blow that sent him flying down at least two blocks before plowing into the ground, creating a large crater where he landed. Nel turned back around and glared at him calmly as he slowly climbed to his feet.

"Heh! YOU JUST MADE YOUR LAST MISTAKE WOMAN!!!" Kiza shouted with an insane grin on his face. He suddenly started moving at high speed towards her, leaving a trail of white light behind him as he moved. Nel's eyes narrowed and she reared back her lance.

"Lanzador Verde." She said softly before hurling the lance at him. The lance swirled with pink energy as it flew until it hit Kiza in the right shoulder, smashing through his armor and stunningly shattering through his shoulder blade, nearly cleaving the arm off. Kiza started slowing down, feeling the excruciating pain. Nel however quickly raised her left hand which crackled with pink energy for a moment before firing a pink colored Bala. The Bala proceeded to smash into his chest plate, fortunately it wasn't strong enough to shatter the armor, just knock him back onto the ground. Kiza collapsed, writhing in pain as Nel approached, her hooves sounding like thunder with each step.

"I'm sorry. You gave me no choice. I had to disable you so that you could no longer fight. If Aizen had told you anything about me, he would have told you that I don't fight to kill, I fight to disable. Granted, you can still fight with only your one arm but you will have a harder time defeating me. I only hope that you rethink where your allegiances lie." Nel said. She then looked up towards the sky and saw a Garganta opening. Instantly a Negacion dropped down around the now unconscious Kiza, lifting him up into the sky above.

"We'll meet again Kiza Joufu. We'll meet again." Nel said as a green mist started flowing down from underneath her mask, enveloping her entire Resurreccion form. When the mist faded, she had returned to her normal Arrancar form. She quietly picked up her white kimono with her sword and put it back on. She felt her wound at her side still aching painfully. She then started walking slowly towards the Kurosaki Clinic. She had won her fight and she felt she deserved a rest.

* * *

**  
Elsewhere…**

Renji and Ni Skullini were still battling it out while Momo and Aoi did the same nearby.

"Roar! Zabimaru!!!" Renji shouted as he swung his Zanpakuto at Ni. He quickly blocked the blow and swung it away.

"You think you're so tough eh Abarai?!" Ni asked as Renji glared at him.

"I know that I'm looking at a punk wannabe who couldn't defeat a first year rookie!" Renji shouted back, causing Ni's eye to twitch angrily.

"A first year rookie eh?! We'll just have to see about that! Hey Aoi! Let's quit fooling around with these two and show them what we're made of!" Ni shouted as Aoi flash stepped out of the way of a fireball that Momo had thrown at him.

"Yeah, let's finish these two off. But can we do that without Midoriiro? Without him we we'll only be two thirds as strong." Aoi said as Ni scoffed.

"Heh! We can do this without him! Let's just waste these punks!" Ni said excitedly as he raised his Zanpakuto and Aoi did the same. They then started glowing with spirit energy, Ni with fiery red, and Aoi with a watery blue.

"**BANKAI!" **They shouted in unison, causing two large bursts of spirit energy to appear around them. Renji and Momo both had to shield themselves from the sudden torrent of spiritual energy. Then the energy faded, revealing a sight that made them stare in shock and awe. Trailing out from the hilt of Ni's Zanpakuto was a long black chain that connected to a black spiked collar around a massive beast made of molten rock. The beast had sharp talons for feet, claws for hands, two large curling horns on either side of its head, a pair of burning bat like wings on its back, and a sword made of molten rock.

"Oni no Nenshou Dokuro." Ni said with a grin.

On the end of Aoi's Zanpakuto was also a chain albeit a rusty looking one that went to a similarly rusty looking collar around the neck of a large snakelike creature with deep blue scales.

"Hebi no Dekisui Dokuro." Aoi said with a sinister smirk. Renji and Momo were both equally surprised at the sudden revelation that their opponents both had achieved Bankai.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 37.**


	38. 3 Bankai's, 2 hearts, 1 Quincy

Renji and Momo were both staring straight at Ni and Aoi Skullini, both of whom had released their Bankai. The resulting massive fiery Demon and the coiling serpent both looked intimidating.

"So then Lieutenants, do ya think you can keep up with us?" Ni asked with a dark grin on his face.

"They look somewhat frightened brother. Perhaps we should just go ahead and finish them off." Aoi said as Ni's grin grew wider.

"Ooh, I like the sound of THAT!!!" Ni shouted as the two pointed their respective hilts towards the two Lieutenants.

"DESTROY THEM!!!" Ni cackled as the Demon and serpent both lunged towards the two.

"Momo! Get close to me!" Renji ordered. Momo didn't think twice and did as he asked both raising their Zanpakuto's in defiance. The Demon immediately opened its maw wide open and fired a massive burning skull from its mouth. The Serpent did the same thing only a skull of highly pressurized water. Renji quickly swung his Zanpakuto, causing it to quickly encircle both him and Momo. The two blasts finally hit in a spectacular explosion.

"Heh. Dead and gone. So pitiful." Ni said with a disappointed scowl as he glared at the cloud of smoke from the attack.

"I'm not so sure brother." Aoi said as Ni arched a curious eyebrow.

"Oh? And how's-…what the-?!" Ni asked as he suddenly sensed Renji and Momo's spiritual pressure still present, but Renji's had skyrocketed. The smoke cleared to reveal the large coiling bone armored snake like creature that was Renji's Bankai.

"Bankai…Hihio Zabimaru." Renji said calmly. He and Momo were both completely unharmed.

"Impossible! How did you do that without removing your limiters?!" Ni asked in shock. Renji glared at him with a small smirk on his face.

"Any idiot should have done some investigating before suddenly just attacking someplace at random. Because Karakura is under constant threat of attack by either Hollows or traitors like you, a special barrier was created that encompasses the entire town. It essentially shields the humans from large levels of spirit energy such as the constantly leaking spirit energy of the Karakura Defense Squad's own Captain. In a sense, it's an advanced Gentei Kaijo that shields the humans from spirit energy while allowing any Soul Reapers in town to perform their duties at their peak level of energy. I've been able to use my Bankai ever since I arrived here." Renji said as the two looked at each other in surprise before turning back towards the two Lieutenants.

"By the way, what number Espada are you guys. I'm going to bet it's a pretty low number." Renji said tauntingly.

"HEY!!! We're just as powerful as any of the other Espada! So what if I'm number eight and my brother's number nine! Midoriiro is number ten!" Ni yelled angrily.

"To clarify what he's saying…technically the Espada's numbers only go from eight to one. Both of my brothers, along with myself, are of equal power and thus considered equal, though we are numbered eight through ten for convenience." Aoi explained as Renji grinned.

"Why is it I always wind up facing the guys on the lower end of the totem pole when it comes to Espada? First that Szayel Aporro guy and now you two? Come on this is just insulting." Renji said tauntingly as Ni and Aoi narrowed their eyes in anger.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!!!" Ni shouted as Aoi grabbed his arm.

"We mustn't let him get away with such an insult brother. We must show him our full power!" Aoi said as Ni grinned.

"Excellent idea brother. Let us show him how we Skullini's deal with our enemies." Ni said as his chained demon suddenly flared it's flames and Aoi's serpent coiled up. Renji grinned as Hihio Zabimaru coiled around him.

"Momo, you might want to stand back." Renji said as Momo looked at him confused.

"You don't want me to help?" Momo asked confused.

"I would appreciate the help Momo but there's really nothing you can do at the moment. This battle's become a battle between three Bankai's and since you haven't achieved it yet there's really nothing that you can do." Renji said as Momo looked at him with a slightly hurt expression. In her heart however she knew Renji was right. She then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"There may be nothing you can do, but what about us?" a familiar voice asked. Momo and Renji both whirled around to look at the source of the voice and their eyes widened at the sight of…

* * *

**  
Meanwhile at the park…**

Rangiku was holding Haineko ready to strike at a moment's notice. Gin stood with Shinso drawn as well, waiting for Rangiku to make her move. Finally Rangiku slowly lowered her Zanpakuto. Gin arched an eyebrow without losing his fox like smile.

"Are you surrendering?" Gin asked curiously.

"I'm not surrendering Gin. I'm simply putting my trust in an old friend." Rangiku replied as Gin's smile widened and he quickly sheathed his Zanpakuto before picking up the sake bottle and taking a sip of the liquor.

"So you still trust me. You do realize that if we're spotted by your fellow Soul Reapers, that you could be accused of aiding and abetting a fugitive." Gin said, making abetting sound like "a bedding" on purpose.

"I know…and don't think I caught onto that little come-on you slipped in there. You won't get any abetting from me or anyone for a long time." Rangiku said as Gin let out a giggle.

"Oh believe me; I am very aware of that fact." Gin said as he offered Rangiku some of the sake but she refused it. She was still grasping Haineko by the hilt. A few moments of silence went by before Rangiku finally sighed.

"Why are you doing this Gin?" Rangiku asked.

"Hmm?" Gin asked. He truly hadn't caught what she had asked. He was silently monitoring the other battles taking place around the city by carefully sensing the spiritual pressures of the others.

"Why are you fighting for Aizen? What reason do you have for joining his side?" Rangiku asked.

"I'm not necessarily fighting for him out of loyalty…well I suppose in a very unique way I am loyal to him but not quite as directly as the Espada are loyal to him." Gin said as Rangiku looked at him confused.

"As for my reasoning? I really haven't given that much thought. Perhaps it's because I wonder how successful his plans will be. He is very intelligent true, but for some curious reason, his plans are always being interrupted or impeded somehow. I suspect that the Ryoka boy has a very unique destiny ahead of him if he's the one that keeps causing these interruptions. Of course the most obvious reason for joining Aizen is simple." Gin said.

"What is it?" Rangiku asked.

"I'm having fun." Gin said with his usual smile. Rangiku was surprised at the comment but retained her composure.

"I suppose I should expect that from you Gin." Rangiku said with a sigh.

"You know…I still remember when you didn't wear your hair like that. It was shorter and curved naturally around your head. I kinda miss that. Actually I've missed you in general." Gin said.

"I miss you too. But I'm not abandoning my friends or my career for you Gin. You've broken my heart once and I won't let you do it again." Rangiku said as Gin turned away from her slightly.

"I don't expect you to abandon your post. Really my whole purpose for attacking the Tres Espada was to get your attention. I wanted to see you again." Gin said as Rangiku looked at him in surprise.

"Something's different about you Gin. I don't quite know what. You wanted to see me? That's not like you." Rangiku said as Gin turned back towards her.

"I suppose it has something to do with young Prince Aizen. Oh excuse me, Arupejio Aizen. He hates it when I call him Prince Aizen. He seems to be having an adverse affect on me." Gin said as Rangiku looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Rangiku asked.

"I'm not quite sure yet." Gin replied. He then looked over his shoulder as if sensing something.

"Well this is certainly new." Gin said as he reached for Shinso and Rangiku instinctively raised Haineko.

"You've been holding out on us Rangiku." Gin said as Rangiku arched a confused eyebrow.

"What are you talking about Gin?" Rangiku asked. Then she could tell what it was he sensed. Gin then looked over his shoulder again.

"I know you're in there. You can come out now." Gin said as the bushes nearby started rustling before a familiar figure appeared, surprising Rangiku completely.

* * *

**  
Earlier…**

Ungaii flash stepped down to the ground across from Uryu who held his bow steady.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ungaii Kyonshi, the Sexta Espada." Ungaii introduced.

"For some reason your number doesn't seem to surprise me." Uryu said as he pushed up his glasses.

"Ah, so you've heard about me eh?" Ungaii asked with a grin as her Zanpakuto returned to its sealed state.

"No but I can guess by your behavior, choice of attire, and the attire of your Fraccion that you tend to be rather fast and loose when it comes to your choice of romantic partners." Uryu said as Ungaii tapped her chin with an impressed smirk.

"My-my, you deduced that on your own did you? Well I must say that your skills of deduction are quite good. But I'm afraid that the time for words is over." Ungaii said as she pulled out the red and blue painted poker chip. Uryu eyed the chip curiously.

"I'll give you an abridged version of the rules. I happen to like games. Games of all kinds. My Zanpakuto is a reflection of this fact by having two different release commands. One enhances my physical abilities while the other enhances my Kido abilities. Red is for Kido and Blue is for physical. If you guess correctly, then I'll stand down and surrender. Guess incorrectly and you must face me in battle. Does it sound fair to you?" Ungaii asked as Uryu remained silent before finally nodding.

"Very well then." Ungaii said as she prepared to flip the chip.

"I guess…blue." Uryu said as Ungaii smirked and flipped the chip with her thumb like a coin. Uryu watched without surprise as it landed on red.

"Too bad, I win." Ungaii said as she raised her Zanpakuto. "Roll Tobakute."

Instantly her Zanpakuto took the rectangular tipped form and she immediately started firing the blue and red squares of energy at him. Much to her surprise however, he immediately countered her attack by firing a flurry of blue Reishi arrows right back at her. Again to her surprise, the arrows easily hit every one of the energy squares halfway to their target. The arrows then started gaining ground as Uryu fired them faster than her energy squares were. She quickly flash stepped away before the arrows overtook her completely. She reappeared on the roof of a nearby house.

"Impressive, Quincy. I see now why my former Captain found you so interesting." Ungaii said as Uryu glared at her.

"I hope you don't mind if I view that more as an insult than a compliment." Uryu said as Ungaii shrugged dismissively.

"Whatever. I am curious though. I was firing nine hundred eighty four Kido Cards per second and yet you managed to not only destroy each one in midair, but also overtake my own barrage. How did you achieve this?" Ungaii asked curiously.

"So you call them Kido Cards? I suppose that explains why they're colored blue and red." Uryu said as a vein on Ungaii's forehead bulged in anger.

"Well of course! That's why they're red and blue! Red and Blue are the two most common colors of the back decorations of playing cards!" Ungaii yelled angrily before calming herself down.

"Anyway. Answer my original question Quincy." Ungaii said as Uryu smirked.

"You said you were firing nine hundred eighty four Kido Cards consecutively, then you should know I was firing well over that amount." Uryu said as Ungaii looked curious.

"You don't happen to have a rough estimate do you?" Ungaii asked.

"I know precisely how many arrows I fired but I'm not about to tell you. You're a scientist and I'll bet that you would use that information against me so that you can find ways to counter it. Similarly, you're trying to sucker me into using all of my abilities so that your special eye implant of yours can record them and store them away for use in future battles. Nemu told me all about your special enhancements." Uryu said as Ungaii scowled.

"Insider information eh? Well it would seem that you've learned to predict my own abilities. I'm actually impressed. You might actually be a challenge…well you would be a challenge if it wasn't for the fact that the Lieutenant's information is a tad…out of date." Ungaii said as Uryu arched an eyebrow.

"What? You didn't honestly expect to be facing the same former Fifth Seat that the Lieutenant described did you? Perhaps instead of explaining, I'll just show you." Ungaii said as she held her Zanpakuto by the hilt and drove it into the ceiling of the building she was standing on and let go causing it to stay sticking up. She grabbed the hilt with her right hand and a grin as she started glowing with pulsating blue and red spirit energy.

"I've been waiting to use this for real ever since I learned to use it." She said before pressing the button on the bottom of her hilt.

"BANKAI!!!" She shouted as a flash of bright light burst out from around her and enveloped Uryu. When he opened his eyes, he found himself inside and on the bottom of what appeared to be a tall rectangular picture frame. Behind him was a black wall and above him was the open roof. He looked forward and noticed Ungaii was standing in front of the large frame-like wall with her Zanpakuto embedded into the ground in front of her with the controller-like hilt sticking straight up.

"Kajino Tobakute." Ungaii said with a grin. Uryu quickly raised his left hand to reform his Quincy bow but his hand struck an invisible wall at the edge of the frame.

"Having fun yet Quincy? My Bankai, Kajino Tobakute, allows me to turn my favorite games into a nice life sized version. This is one of my favorite games." Ungaii said as a long horizontal bar made of four large cubes appeared over Uryu's head at the top of the wall.

"It happens to be TETRIS!!!" Ungaii shouted as she pulled back on the hilt of her Zanpakuto. The controller neck now was able to swivel and when she pulled back, the neck tilted back towards her and the massive bar started to plummet towards Uryu. He quickly leapt clear of the bar as it crashed to the ground.

"The rules of this particular game of Tetris is simple. I win when I finally manage to smash you underneath the blocks. You win if you manage to get to the top and escape. Oh and if I get a solid line it dissolves into a nice little brief torrent of Reishi particles that will obliterate you if you happen to be standing on it. Ready to play?" Ungaii asked as Uryu glared angrily at her. Then a large square made of four cubes appeared overhead and started to plummet towards him. Uryu leapt clear again as an L shaped piece appeared and started dropping down towards him. Uryu weaved out of the way and jumped up to try and land atop it but as he did Ungaii smirked.

"Bad move." She said as she pressed the button on the controller and the piece quickly spun clockwise, batting Uryu down to the ground. He just barely managed to dodge the piece a second time as it hit the floor. Then a J shaped piece appeared and started dropping down. Uryu immediately noticed that in the current configuration, Ungaii would have a straight line when the piece landed. She apparently noticed this as well as she grinned and pulled back on the controller, causing the piece to drop fast but Uryu was prepared and he leapt up atop the square just as the J shape landed and caused the entire row beneath it to vaporize and the few blocks atop it to drop down into place on the bottom. Uryu was unharmed.

"The game ain't over yet Quincy." Ungaii said as a T shaped piece appeared and started dropping down to the ground but surprisingly it wasn't aimed at Uryu but at an empty space on the ground. After a while of dodging blocks and avoiding the straight lines as they dissolved, Uryu was halfway up the board.

"_That eye of hers allows her to quickly calculate what the best possible moves are. If I could somehow change that…wait…what's that sound?"_ Uryu asked mentally. He then was stunned as the entire section of the board above him exploded, taking Ungaii by complete surprise.

"WHAT THE-?!?!" She yelped as she pulled her Zanpakuto from the ground. As the smoke cleared, she was stunned to not only see Uryu alive and well but also see something she hadn't had predicted.

* * *

**  
Meanwhile back at the soccer field…**

Shuyou and Stark stood staring each other down in midair. Stark had his hands in his pockets and was staring at the former Fourth Squad member with a bored expression.

"Are you going to attack or not?" Stark asked impatiently. Shuyou sighed and raised his left hand towards the former Primera Espada.

"Open and Close, Shoubenda." Shuyou said as a pulse of blue energy hit Stark. Stark stood casually before feeling only a slight twinge on his forehead.

"Was that supposed to hurt me?" Stark asked as Shuyou looked at him curiously.

"All of the wounds that you have accumulated over your lifetime should have opened back up because of my Zanpakuto. Why haven't they?" Shuyou asked confused.

"Oh so that's what your Zanpakuto does? I was expecting something a little tougher than that. See I've never had to worry about fighting for my position as Primera Espada. Most of the others just accepted my position and didn't do anything. As a result I've never actually been in a fight nor have I suffered any injuries." Stark said as he raised his hand towards Shuyou.

"Huh?!" Shuyou asked confused.

"You're boring me. Goodbye." Stark said as he started charging a Cero at the tip of his hand. Shuyou's eyes widened in shock and horror.

"What?! WAIT!!! NO PLEASE NO! NOO-!!!" Shuyou pleaded but his cries for mercy fell on deaf ears as Stark fired the Cero anyway. The Cero caught the attention of Lilynette, Loly, Menoly, Yuzu, and Fuseikoui who looked up in surprise.

"MASTER!!!" Fuseikoui yelled in horror. As the Cero dissipated, they saw something falling from the sky where Shuyou had been standing. Upon closer inspection they realized that it was Shuyou…or at least his lower half. His entire body, from the waist up, had been completely vaporized by the Cero.

"Ooh…that guy tried to take on Stark…bad move." Lilynette said as Fuseikoui looked on in horror. He then looked fearfully towards Stark who glared at him out of the corner of his eye. Fuseikoui quickly whipped out a small cube shaped object.

"Oh no you DON'T!!!" Loly yelled as she fired a Bala at the cowardly Fraccion but it was negated by a Negacion that proceeded to return him to Aizen's hideaway.

"Come back here you COWARD!!!" Menoly yelled as she prepared a Cero to fire up at the retreating Fraccion but she was stopped by Stark's gloved hand.

"Let him go. It's not like you could stop him at this point anyway." Stark said as he turned towards where Angela was fighting Toshiro as Karin cheered the Tenth Division Captain on.

"So are ya going to get involved with the fight between those two?" Lilynette asked as Stark glanced towards Karin.

"It won't be necessary but I wouldn't mind sticking around and watching." Stark said as he sat down on the ground, watching the battle before him.

"Shouldn't we help the other Soul Reapers out there?" Loly asked.

"Go ahead if you want, but it won't do any good." Stark said as the three Arrancar and one Soul Reaper looked at him confused.

"What do you mean mister Stark sir?" Yuzu asked curiously.

"It'll become apparent any second now." Stark replied as he continued watching the duel.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 38.**


	39. The Shopkeeper & the Ninja

Kisuke Urahara stood waiting for Midoriiro to make a move. Midoriiro was giving the shopkeeper a blank stare.

"Who are you?" Midoriiro asked finally.

"Oh me? I'm just a dashingly handsome shop owner and brilliant scientist. Nothing special." Kisuke replied. Kisuke could silently tell that both Yoruichi and Grimmjow were rolling their eyes at the comment, despite the fact that they had both broken off to deal with their respective targets. Midoriiro also rolled his eyes as well.

"Bah! Well whoever you are, you're about to become dead meat! Shock, Dendou Dokuro!" Midoriiro shouted as he drew his Zanpakuto, the blade of which suddenly burst into a single bolt of electricity. He quickly swung his Zanpakuto forward towards Kisuke, sending a bolt of lightning out from the tip of the blade. Kisuke didn't even look fazed as the bolt streaked towards him. A massive explosion of smoke and dust came soon after, which revealed an empty crater where Urahara once stood.

"Heh, that was easy." Midoriiro said as he turned and started looking around. Hotokegi and Yoruichi had disappeared but he could still sense Wonderweiss & Grimmjow battling it out in the air nearby. Well…it wasn't so much actual fighting as it was Grimmjow trying to strike the young Arrancar down but Wonderweiss constantly Sonido'd out of the way after a butterfly that floated through the air overhead.

"What an absolute idiot. I guess this means I can deal with that other Arrancar myself if Captain Tosen's little whelp isn't going to do anything but chase butterflies." Midoriiro said as he squatted down in preparation for a jump. However…

"Hey Grimmjow, this guy's about to sneak attack ya!" Kisuke shouted up towards Grimmjow from behind the completely stunned Midoriiro. Grimmjow retaliated by firing a blue Bala back down. Midoriiro barely dodged in time.

"WHAT THE HELL?! I KILLED YOU!!!" Midoriiro yelped as Kisuke simply stood there with an innocent smile on his face.

"My, aren't we full of ourselves. Well I can't quite say that I wasn't expecting that out of you, after all you did almost kill me." Kisuke said as Midoriiro blinked in disbelief.

"Wha-how? I felt my attack connect!" Midoriiro asked.

"Well now that I think of it, I did lose this in your attack." Kisuke said as he instantly produced a large rubbery object with a large smoldering hole in the center. It was one of his portable/inflatable Gigai's. Midoriiro blinked again in utter confusion.

"A portable Gigai! Whaddya think? Pretty impressive huh?" Kisuke asked.

"A what?! A portable Gigai?! Since when have those existed?!" Midoriiro asked in a mixture of intrigue and disbelief.

"Since I invented them last year. Sadly I haven't quite figured out how to make them work properly. Far too fragile and flimsy for everyday use but they sure are great in a pinch. And today's special price, only one fifty seven thousand payments of one thousand yen! Payable-to-Kisuke-Urahara-at-Urahara-Shop. Credit-cards-are-accepted-along-with-paypal-or-other-online-payment-methods." Kisuke said quickly.

"OOH I'll take one! How much was that? Fifty seven thous-WAIT A MINUTE!!!" Midoriiro yelled as he finally snapped back to reality. Kisuke had near-masterfully suckered the Espada.

"You were trying to swindle me weren't you?!" Midoriiro asked as Kisuke tossed the damaged Gigai away then shrugged.

"Well you can't blame a business man to pass up an opportunity to make a deal can you? On the other hand I was kinda surprised to see that you nearly fell for my little gag. I would have thought you would have caught on sooner." Kisuke said as Midoriiro's Zanpakuto crackled with electricity.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!!! SHOCK DENDOU DOKURO!!!" Midoriiro yelled as he leapt into the air, with Zanpakuto drawn and started swinging his sword towards Kisuke, sending a bolt of lightning at him with each swing. Finally there was a large cloud of smoke billowing from where Kisuke had been standing.

"Finally. Dead and gone." Midoriiro said as he caught his breath from constantly swinging his blade. Unfortunately for him…

"But wait there's more!" he heard behind him. He whirled around in midair to see Kisuke standing unscathed atop a nearby building.

"What?!" Midoriiro asked in utter disbelief.

"Call today and I'll throw in a free novelty green and white striped hat!" Kisuke said as he pointed at the hat on his head.

"Why won't you just DIE ALREADY!!!" Midoriiro yelled as he flung a lightning bolt at Kisuke.

"Plus call within the next five minutes and we'll double your order!" Kisuke shouted from atop another nearby building. Midoriiro promptly flung another lightning bolt his way.

"Call within the next ten seconds and we'll cut the price in half!" Kisuke shouted before dodging a lightning bolt. Eventually Midoriiro was seeing Kisuke atop all the nearby buildings and not just from going insane (which he was).

"Okay that's it! Come on out you coward! Fight like a man!" Midoriiro yelled.

"If you insist." Kisuke said with a serious tone. Instantly all of the Kisuke-lookalikes disappeared, leaving only one standing exactly where he had been standing originally.

"For the record, I haven't budged from this spot the entire time you've been up there blasting away at everything. So really it hasn't done anything for you at all but rack up the bill for repairs." Kisuke said as Midoriiro growled angrily.

"Okay. That does it. If you're going to be such a smart ass, then I would like to see you be so smart after I unleash THIS!!!" Midoriiro yelled as he started glowing with yellow spirit energy.

"BANKAI!!!" Midoriiro yelled as the energy around him became a blinding yellow flash of light, that when it cleared, revealed Midoriiro holding the hilt of his Zanpakuto but instead of a blade he had a single massive eel like creature with yellow skin and shimmering blue eyes, floating in midair. Its tail was leading back into the hilt in a similar fashion to Renji's Hihio Zabimaru.

"Unagi no Dendou Dokuro!" Midoriiro said as Kisuke looked at the massive beast with an arched eyebrow. However he was still smiling.

"Well-well-well. It looks like this fight may be easier than I first had thought." Kisuke said to himself as he finally raised his Zanpakuto.

"Destroy him!!!" Midoriiro ordered as he swung the hilt like he would its Shikai form but instead the eel opened its mouth and fired a massive bolt of lightning.

"Sing, Benihime." Kisuke said as a sudden cloud of red mist quickly formed between him and the lightning bolt. The bolt then proceeded to enter the mist cloud. What baffled Midoriiro was that there was no explosion from when the bolt hit its target as he expected.

"Where is he?" Midoriiro asked as he looked down towards the red mist cloud. He then felt something cold and sharp press against his neck.

"I'm fairly certain that if our situations were reversed, that I would be wondering the same thing." Kisuke said in his serious tone while holding Benihime to Midoriiro's neck from behind. Midoriiro froze in shock from Kisuke's movements.

"I know that attack now, so I can't get hit by it regardless of if it's in Shikai or Bankai. I'll bet your puzzled by this now aren't you." Kisuke asked. He then swung his blade away from his attacker's neck, causing the sword to emit a shrill whine and leave a trail of red colored energy which caused an explosion shortly afterwards. Midoriiro proceeded to tumble out of the explosion leaving a trail of smoke as he fell to the ground.

"During your flurry of attacks, you undoubtedly felt all of them connect, yet all you were hitting were more of my portable Gigais. During that time I watched you constantly using the same move over and over again which gave me ample time to observe and analyze the Reishi structure of your attack and analyze how your muscles moved when you fired it, giving me the information I needed to know when and how to counter it. Your Bankai only increases the overall power and speed of your attack but I'll wager that that's all it does. I'll also bet that you would work much better as part of a team, which is why you would prefer to fight alongside of your two brothers. Well it doesn't matter now, because this fight…is over." Kisuke said as he landed next to Midoriiro's barely conscious form. As Kisuke expected, a Negacion appeared from the sky and proceeded to pull the injured Skullini triplet up towards a Garganta leading back to wherever Aizen was hiding.

"Thank you, come again!" Kisuke said, dropping back into his aloof personality as he watched Midoriiro disappear into the Garganta.

* * *

**  
Meanwhile…**

Yoruichi was leading the mysterious Hotokegi away until they reached an empty park. It was the same park where Chad, Noba, Uluru, and Rangiku had battled the Bount, Sawatari, early the last year. They stopped in the middle of the empty park where Yoruichi turned towards the veiled woman.

"So…are we going to fight or…are you going to explain to me why you're working for Aizen?" Yoruichi asked as Hotokegi drew her Zanpakuto.

"No response eh? Don't think that I can't tell who you are underneath that veil, your spiritual pressure is too hard for me to forget." Yoruichi said as she crossed her arms, obviously unafraid of the woman.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, Yoruichi Shihoin." The woman said in a tone that obviously wasn't the calm and caring persona that had served tea to the other Espada earlier that day. This tone of voice belonged to someone else more dangerous.

"Hmm…the voice confirms my suspicions but the tone isn't what I expected. Though as I think of it, you do have the ability to dominate one's mind if necessary…isn't that right Aizen?" Yoruichi said as the woman chuckled softly.

"You haven't lost your ability to know when something is up Shihoin. You are correct. I am controlling this woman. You can probably imagine why." Aizen said through Hotokegi.

"If she saw me, she would recognize me and turn on you in a heartbeat. That's why you're controlling her. Now it's my job to break her free of your control." Yoruichi said as she dropped into a fighting stance.

"You can try, but you won't succeed. I would have thought you would hold back and refrain from fighting this woman." Aizen replied.

"I believe that she would rather die than remain your slave. By the way, I know you have Kaichou Kurosaki prisoner. I also know that you're taking quite a gamble in having her there too. One false move and you lose something very precious to you and I'm not talking about the Hogyoku." Yoruichi said.

"Actually, I am quite confident that my plans will succeed. Surely you must see that." Aizen said.

"On the contrary. I know that your plans will fail. I happen to know something that you don't. Eventually we will find out where you're hiding Aizen and when we do, your plans are as good as ruined." Yoruichi replied.

"Such arrogance will cost you Shihoin." Aizen said as Yoruichi shrugged and started removing her orange over shirt, revealing the black backless uniform of the Punishment Force.

"Well forgive me oh "lord" Aizen but at my age, I think I deserve to be a little bit stubborn." Yoruichi said as she dropped back into her fighting stance.

"Interesting choice of words Shihoin. Using the word stubborn over arrogance. I applaud your attempt to subtly lure me into a false sense of panic, but instead it only reassures me of the fact that you do not know of my true plans." Aizen said. Yoruichi didn't respond. Instead she lunged forward and masterfully knocked the woman's feet out from under her. Realizing that the time for words was over, Aizen proceeded to make the woman fight. Yoruichi proceeded to masterfully dodge several swings and lunges from Hotokegi's blade.

"You might be able to control her body Aizen, but you can't use your Zanpakuto through her." Yoruichi said as Hotokegi kept attacking. She was right about that. Aizen couldn't use Kyoka Suigetsu through the woman but he might be able to use her Zanpakuto instead. Yoruichi dodged another strike and flash stepped into the air.

"Time to get a good look at that pretty face of yours." Yoruichi said as she came down towards Hotokegi who swung but missed thanks to Yoruichi promptly flash stepping away from the blade and quickly swatting the veil away off of Hotokegi's head. Yoruichi flash stepped out of the way and turned back to look. She was dismayed to see that the woman had on a skin tight mask that covered her entire head, save for two round holes where her eyes were. There were a few slight bulges in the back where Hotokegi's hair was pressing against the mask and there was a zipper chain running all the way up and over the center of the face in a vertical line.

"Expecting things to be that simple?" Aizen asked.

"Well you can't blame me for holding out the hope that she would be easier to unmask. But that means I just have to try harder." Yoruichi said as she lunged for Hotokegi again but she raised her off hand instead.

"Bakudo number seventy five, Gochutekkan." Aizen said as a number of tall silver pillars appeared in the sky and plummeted down towards Yoruichi. She skid to a halt just as the pillars crashed to the ground. No one could tell if she had been successfully pinned down or not but when the dust from the impact settled, it showed Yoruichi grimacing from underneath the massive pillars. Underneath the mask, Aizen made Hotokegi smile.

"Hado ninety, Kurohitsugi." Aizen said as the massive "Black Coffin" appeared around Yoruichi.

"So ends the Shihoin clan." Aizen said with a satisfied smile on Hotokegi's face.

"Really? Your control of that woman's senses must really be terrible." A masculine voice said from nearby. Hotokegi whirled around to see no one nearby. He then saw a small black cat licking its paws.

"Did you really think that I would be that easy to bring down Aizen? I may seem rusty but I've been getting myself warmed up for just such an occasion." The cat said. It was Yoruichi.

"Then it seems that we're at a bit of a stalemate. This body is difficult to control and her Zanpakuto wouldn't be effective for combat. It is unfortunately a sword more suited for a Squad Four medic and not a Squad Eleven soldier. Despite the fact that I can still use the more powerful Kido spells, it drains a lot of her energy, so for now…" Aizen said as a Negacion appeared around Hotokegi, "…for now I retreat and prepare the next phase of my plans."

"We'll be ready for whatever you throw at us Aizen." Yoruichi said as she watched Hotokegi disappear into the Garganta above. When it finally closed, Yoruichi quickly transformed back to human form, dressed, and raced back to the Urahara shop. When she arrived, she found Kisuke and Grimmjow standing outside. Both were unscathed though Grimmjow was firing Bala after Bala into the ground down the alleyway as he shouted curses at the top of his lungs. Kisuke was simply standing casually on the porch of the shop.

"I assume that Wonderweiss escaped too?" Yoruichi asked. This caused Grimmjow to let out a frustrated yell before firing even more Bala into the alleyway with renewed anger.

"He's not taking it well." Kisuke said as Yoruichi donned her over shirt, while looking lost in thought.

"I take it that the woman was who you suspected it was?" Kisuke asked as Yoruichi nodded.

"Yes, but Aizen predicted everything and took control of her. I suspect that Kyoka Suigetsu has something to do with it." Yoruichi said as Kisuke nodded.

"Most likely. Without his Zanpakuto, Aizen wouldn't be nearly as dangerous as he is now. I suppose it's how he keeps some of his subordinates in line." Kisuke said.

"It's disturbing to know that he can so easily take control of someone's body. I wonder if she had any idea what she was doing or if she'll have any recollection of it." Yoruichi said in thought.

"I'd like to remain my optimistic self on this one but unfortunately I believe Aizen might have that part all planned out too. I wonder if he fell for our little trap." Kisuke said as Yoruichi looked around and smirked.

"Even if he knew about it, there's nothing he can do now except recall all of his henchman to wherever it is he's hiding. Either way though, he's going to suffer some casualties." Yoruichi said as Kisuke nodded in agreement.

"Shall we go watch the rest of the fireworks?" Kisuke asked as Yoruichi smiled and they both flash stepped away, leaving Grimmjow to continue blasting the ground in anger.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 39**


	40. Battle of the Heart part 1

At the soccer field, Karin watched Toshiro and Angela duel with their sealed swords. It had been a long time since Karin had actually gotten to stand aside and watch Toshiro wield his Zanpakuto, in fact it had been a little over a year on that very soccer field that Toshiro first showed her his power by saving her from a massive Hollow prior to the Hueco Mundo incident. She had been awestruck by that experience but this time she was far past being awestruck as she watched Toshiro battling the new Quinto Espada.

She had torn her gaze away from the battle a couple of times to watch Stark destroy the Septima Espada and again to watch the Septima Espada's Fraccion escape in a Negacion. The rest of the time she kept her eyes glued to the flashing of the two blades. Finally the two leapt back to opposite sides of the field, glaring at each other.

"Well it looks like this battle isn't going to be won by simple show of swordsmanship. Let's say we turn things up a notch shall we?" Angela asked as Toshiro silently nodded.

"_Toshiro doesn't know her abilities like I do. I get the feeling that she's also gotten a bit stronger. But should I? Can I even? I better see how Toshiro does with her first before running in there. He might even get her to use some of her newer abilities too."_ Karin pondered as Angela raised her Zanpakuto.

"Fly across the night skies, Hassha Hoshi!" Angela shouted as her blade disintegrated into the five shimmering stars which started swirling around her.

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro shouted as he swung his sword down in a vertical swipe, sending a large wingless dragon of ice flying towards Angela who quickly aimed the hilt of her sword at the dragon. Instantly the stars split in half, turning the five stars into ten with the flat sides of the stars aimed towards their wielder. The dragon proceeded to crash into the stars and froze them within a massive block of ice.

"Oh dear, oh dear. It seems that I am now defenseless from your attacks Captain Hitsugaya. What is a girl to do?" Angela asked mockingly. Toshiro and Karin both glared at her, knowing better. Knowing they weren't falling for the act she swung her Zanpakuto back and the ten stars immediately broke free of the ice.

"Like we didn't see that coming?" Karin asked sarcastically.

"Well then Karin, how about we see if you can do better?" Angela taunted.

"I would if I could." Karin replied with an annoyed growl. She was really wishing she had her Zanpakuto with her at the moment, but even if she did, she could still feel her wound aching slightly which would hinder her performance.

"Oh? And why is that Karin?" Angela asked before having to block another ice dragon.

"Leave her alone. You're supposed to be fighting me right now." Toshiro said as Karin slouched slightly. The thought of not being able to defend herself at the moment was not something she at all relished.

"Why? She's the one I'm after. I want to see why miss high and mighty Kurosaki can't fight for herself instead of letting her darling Captain fight for her. While I understand the romantic principle, I'm not interested. I want to fight Kurosaki and I want to know why she doesn't draw her sword against me right this minute. Well how about it Karin? Why won't you fight me?" Angela asked tauntingly causing Karin to clinch her fists in anger. Angela was surprised when a Bala nearly hit her.

"HEY! You watch your mouth or we'll be inclined to rip it off of your face!" Loly yelled as she, Menoly, and Lilynette stood nearby waiting and just itching to be given the opportunity to attack the Quinto Espada.

"I'd like to see you three losers try." Angela said as the three snarled.

"Oh that's IT!!!" Lilynette yelled as the three charged towards her. Angela didn't look at all worried.

"WAIT!!!" Karin shouted but her warning fell on deaf ears as Angela raised the hilt.

"Fill the night skies, Hassha Hoshi." Angela said softly as the ten stars shattered into fifty small diamond shaped knives that suddenly flew at the three Arrancar who were unprepared for the attack. Karin, Yuzu, Stark, and Toshiro watched in horror as the three were mangled by the swirling blades. The three fell quickly, unconscious but not dead. Just as Angela reformed the ten stars in preparation for a final blow she heard…

"Close your eyes, Hitoku Kasumi!"

Suddenly a dense dark blue fog flew in, blinding her in sight and spiritual senses. Not knowing what to expect, she brought the stars in to float around her in a pair of protective orbits. She then heard…

"Chiyu Kumo."

The fog instantly rolled back and turned into a transparent mist that hovered in a small area over the unconscious forms of Loly and Menoly. Stark was holding Lilynette in his arms as his spiritual pressure started to soar.

"Kick About, Los Lobos." Stark said before a burst of spirit energy enveloped both him and the unconscious Lilynette. When the energy faded, Stark was in his Resurreccion form holding the two pistols that made up Lilynette. They were noticeably scratched up and dented, showing the damage she took in her Arrancar form.

"Oh you're in for it now Angela. You angered the Primera Espada." Karin said as Angela looked noticeably worried but Stark shook his head.

"Maybe so. But this battle is yours and the Captain's. Lilynette is in no condition to fight. Being in our Resurreccion form will speed her recovery so I shouldn't fight with her right now. Yuzu and I will stick around however until help arrives." Stark said as Angela took a small sigh of relief. She had avoided the Primera Espada's wrath for now but she suspected that if he could kill the Septima Espada with only a single Cero then he could probably do much worse to her. They were all silent for a moment until Angela turned back towards Karin.

"You never answered my question Karin. Why can't you fight me personally?" Angela asked tauntingly.

"I told you to leave her alone!" Toshiro yelled angrily, sending another dragon of ice at her. She quickly blocked with the ten stars which quickly broke free.

"Pipe down! I'm not talking to you! I'm talking to Karin! I want to know why she won't fight me!" Angela yelled impatiently as Karin sighed.

"Because of my…" Karin said as she clutched her chest, where her wound was. Angela quickly caught on and an amused smile crept onto her face.

"You mean that your only reason for not taking up your sword is because you're afraid?" Angela asked with a menacing chuckle.

"That's not the reason!" Karin snapped.

"Oh but it's a factor. You were injured and I'll bet your brother took your sword away from you so that you couldn't get into anymore fights! And to think that you, a girl who walked fearlessly into the Squad Eleven barracks and took on its third seat without any reservations, can be so easily cowed by an older sibling." Angela said with a dark grin.

"For your information, it was Captain Unohana who confiscated my Zanpakuto for medical reasons! I would never disobey Captain Unohana. I respect her too much to do so!" Karin yelled angrily.

"A likely story, one that has a ring of truth to it actually. You and I fought for quite a while before Captain Aizen himself had to step in and end the battle. You should consider yourself lucky to have survived. To be dealt a lethal blow by Sosuke Aizen and live is truly a stroke of luck. I was actually glad to hear that you survived as I was looking forward to the opportunity of a rematch. But since you don't even have your Zanpakuto, I guess I'll just have to settle for the Captain of Squad Ten. So how about it short fry? You want to try and take me on?" Angela asked as Toshiro scowled at her.

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro yelled, sending another ice dragon at her. Angela quickly blocked with the ten stars but narrowly dodged a sudden strike from Hitsugaya's blade as he charged with a flash step. She rocketed up into the air, breaking the ten stars free.

"Fill the night skies, Hassha Hoshi!" Angela yelled as the fifty diamond shaped knives flew up towards the pursuing Tenth division Captain. Toshiro quickly spun in the air with a swing of his blade, creating a wall of ice between him and the knives. The knives impacted the ice wall and quickly spun around to attack the now defenseless Angela.

"Oh no you don't!" she yelled as she swung her hilt back. The ice wall shattered and the fifty knives continued to fly towards their target. Toshiro however spun back.

"Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro shouted quickly, shielding himself with the frozen ice wings of his Bankai. On the ground below, Karin was in awe of seeing his Bankai released once again. Yuzu's reaction was no different than her twin's.

"Wow! His Bankai! I had almost forgotten what it looked like." Yuzu said as Karin gave her a mildly annoyed glare.

"It's practically the same as mine Yuzu! The only noticeable difference is that mine is electricity based and not ice!" Karin replied as Yuzu shrugged.

"Well his Bankai is still cool don't you think?" Yuzu asked, completely missing the pun, as Karin, who did catch it, rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Yeah it is." Karin replied as she returned to watching the battle overhead. Toshiro had successfully disarmed Angela who was trying desperately to free her sword pieces from Hitsugaya's ice wings to no avail as she dodged his attacks left and right. Finally she flash stepped to the ground and glared up at Toshiro who turned and glared at her before charging down after her. Angela then smirked, glowing with white spirit energy as she held her hilt aimed towards the sky. Karin instantly realized what was going on.

"Bankai." Angela said as her hilt shot up into the air and the fifty knives finally broke free and moved into a large spinning circle overhead. Suddenly the knives started multiplying out from each other, creating what seemed like a large glass dome, enveloping both Toshiro and Angela inside. The knives then all turned black, sapping all light from inside. Then one small knife turned white again, allowing a single beam of light through like it was a star in the sky. Then countless other knives started turning white, creating the illusion of being under a star lit sky.

"Yamiyo Hassha Hoshi" Angela said with a dark smirk on her face as Toshiro glanced around curiously.

"You like it? I had hoped that it would be Karin in your place, but the opportunity to bring a Captain to his knees will be a nice enough reward. Perhaps Lord Aizen will even give me a promotion for destroying you. Who knows?" Angela said as Toshiro scoffed.

"You haven't won yet Skullini; you still have to defeat me first." Toshiro said as Angela smirked.

"Oh that won't be difficult." Angela said as she raised her hand and instantly each of the white knives in the dome started creating duplicates of themselves that started gathering around Angela in a swirling cloud.

"My Bankai creates this dome that uses the light from the sun, the moon, and stars in the sky above to create an inordinate amount of additional knives. These knives will then obey my every command. Oh and the dome is completely impenetrable. You can only leave when I'm through with you." Angela said as Toshiro dropped into a fighting stance.

Angela thrust her hand forward and sent a wave of knives flying towards the Tenth Division Captain who quickly aimed his sword at the approaching wave. A much larger winged dragon of ice proceeded to fly from the tip of the blade and spread its wings out in order to create a larger barrier. The knives proceeded to smash through the massive dragon but harmlessly fell to the ground and shattered from being frozen in ice.

"That's not going to help you for long Hitsugaya." Angela said as she thrust both of her hands forward and caused the knives to start flying towards Toshiro again. Toshiro quickly closed his wings but the knives were too strong and proceeded to smash through the wings. Angela paused for a moment in waiting. Finally the frozen wings broke apart, revealing Toshiro standing with a stunned expression on his face before his upper body, from the waist up, fell forward, cut free from his legs. He had been cut in half.

"Well…that was easy." Angela said with a sinister smirk. Outside the dome, Karin could feel Toshiro's spiritual pressure vanish and it shook her to the core.

"Toshiro!" Karin shouted in shock. She then started to pound her fists on the dome in anger but the dome wouldn't budge. Yuzu and Stark watched in silent sadness. Stark then looked down at the two guns in his hands. They, the guns, were in noticeably better shape than earlier.

"Karin." Yuzu said softly as Karin continued to pound against the dome. She finally stopped, breathing heavily in anger. She knew what had to be done.

"Toshiro…forgive me." She said as she started to glow with dark yellow spirit energy. (Music cue: Number One by Hazel Fernandez) She then raised her hand to her face, causing the white substance to rush towards her face. She moved her hand down over her face, leaving the familiar white with blue striped skull shaped mask. She opened her eyes, revealing the black and yellow eyes. Then with all her might she reared back her fist and punched the dome. A large hole opened up in the dome from the force of the punch. Inside, Angela was taken by surprise by the sudden hole broken into her Bankai.

"WHAT THE-?! My dome! How?!" Angela asked as she shielded her eyes from the light that was streaming through the hole. She could barely make out the figure standing there. But when she finally recognized who it was, she stared to recall Arupejio's warning about opponents who have hollow masks, and her eyes flashed with fear.

"_You wanted to fight me, so you're going to get you wish." _Karin's filtered voice said as she surprised Angela by appearing near Toshiro's body instantly. What surprised Angela the most was that Karin didn't use flash step, but Sonido, to teleport over.

"Finally, a chance to fight you!" Angela said as the hole in the dome repaired itself and Karin glanced down at Toshiro's body.

"_Toshiro…I'm sorry." _Karin said as she reached down and grasped Hyorinmaru by the hilt. It had reverted to its sealed form. She then felt a rush of power the second she grasped its hilt and a sudden vision of Hyorinmaru's dragon form appeared in her mind.

"_I shall lend you my strength. Let us finish what he started." _Hyorinmaru said as a look of determination swept Karin's face, though it went unnoticed due to her mask.

"_We will, so let's do it!" _Karin said as she raised the Zanpakuto, causing Angela to blink in disbelief.

"Wait a minute! H-h-h-how are you able to do that?!" Angela stuttered in shock as Karin glared at her. Karin's answer came soon after.

"_Reign over the frosted heavens! HYORINMARU!!!" _Karin shouted as she swung the sword and instantly an ice dragon flew from the blade but the shade of blue in the ice was noticeably darker and its eyes were a bright yellow. Angela quickly thrust her hands forward and the knives quickly moved in to block the blow. Much to her surprise the dragon smashed through the knives effortlessly and continued on after Angela. She quickly raised her hands together again, creating fifty or so of the stars between her and the ice dragon. This time she successfully blocked.

"I can still beat you Karin! You're going down!!!" Angela shouted mere seconds before the dragon exploded in a rain of ice chips from behind. Angela shielded herself from the falling ice and looked over at Karin who held her left fist stretched out and aimed towards Angela. What was shocking to Angela was that her fist was giving off smoke. She then pulled it back, causing a brief crackle of red energy to appear around her fist. Angela went wide eyed at what she was seeing.

"Wait! Was that-?!" Angela asked but her question was cut off as Karin launched her fist forward and a red sphere of energy flew from her fist and headed straight towards Angela. Angela ducked just in time and the energy sphere smashed into the dome wall behind her, knocking several knives from the wall in the process.

"_Was that a Bala? Was that what you were going to ask? If so then the answer is yes. That was a Bala. I've been training with the former Espada plus the Visoreds for over a year and this is one of the abilities I've learned from their training. You want to see what __else__ I can do with this mask?!"_ Karin asked angrily as she raised Hyorinmaru up with one hand. On the tip of her knuckles a small red sphere of energy appeared and began getting bigger until it was one single large red sphere of energy. She was charging a…

"CERO?!" Angela shouted mere seconds before Karin fired the Cero. Angela quickly collapsed the entire dome down to between her and the Cero and she did so just in the nick of time. The Cero impacted against the single large and thick wall that remained of the dome, resulting in a massive explosion. Yuzu and Stark watched in amazement at what had just happened.

"Looks like all that training paid off." Stark said with a smirk. The knives were raining down harmlessly to the ground but Angela was unscathed. Her sealed Zanpakuto clattered to the ground in front of her, her Bankai's power expended. Karin was breathing heavily as she glared at Angela. Her eyes then started to return to normal and her mask started to crack before finally breaking apart completely. Karin then dropped to her knees from the lack of energy.

"Well…it would seem that all that effort was for nothing. You can hardly raise your sword after that. I on the other hand can still wield my sword." Angela said as she picked up her blade. Karin snarled in defiance at Angela as she approached with a smug expression on her face. Yuzu was about to turn her Zanpakuto on Angela in Karin's defense but she felt a strong hand on her shoulder, holding her back.

"Wait little Yuzu. The battle is close to being over, but Angela will not be the victor." Stark said as Yuzu looked up at him in total confusion. Before she could say anything, she felt a cold chill suddenly sweep through the area. Angela came to a stop in front of Karin and raised her Zanpakuto.

"So then Karin, any last words?" Angela asked with a dark smirk.

"I have two last words." A familiar voice said from nearby. Angela and Karin's eyes both widened with shock. Angela whirled around to see Toshiro Hitsugaya, completely unharmed, and still in his Bankai form and holding Hyorinmaru in his ice covered hand. Karin looked down at the Hyorinmaru in her hand and watched with amazement as it shattered like ice.

"Impossible!" Angela shouted as Toshiro pointed his Zanpakuto at her.

"Sennen Hyoro." Toshiro said as he turned the blade ninety degrees counter-clockwise and instantly a multitude of massive ice pillars started closing in around Angela. With nowhere to run, Angela found herself trapped inside of the massive pillars.

"Sennen Hyoro? What move is that?" Yuzu asked.

"Sennen Hyoro. Thousand years' ice prison. Captain Hitsugaya used that move once on the former Sexta Espada, Luppi once before." Stark replied. Toshiro approached the dumbfounded Karin who remained on her knees.

"Toshiro? I thought you were-?" "Dead? I'm sorry Karin, but I saw an opportunity to act and I took it. I created an ice clone of myself and directed it to sacrifice itself to make you think she had killed me. I knew that you would immediately try and avenge me, giving me the time I needed to prepare to use my Sennen Hyoro ability. I'm sorry for using you like that Karin." Toshiro said as Karin glanced over at Toshiro's now melting "corpse."

"How did you do that?" Karin asked curiously.

"I can only do it once every time I use my Bankai. I can create a clone of myself from ice. I can control it as if I was actually there but I wasn't. I never was inside her Bankai. Hyorinmaru can also work from within its ice duplicate as well, which is one reason you were able to wield it." Toshiro explained as Karin smiled slightly. Toshiro's Bankai then started to break away and he sheathed his sword before reaching out a hand to Karin.

"Do you need a hand?" Toshiro asked as Karin smiled back at him and took his hand. As he pulled her onto her feet, she planted a kiss on his lips, taking him by surprise.

"_Typical. The hero get's the girl every time. I'm not complaining mind you. I'm just wishing I had a camera…and hands to hold said camera at the moment." _Lilynette's voice said from her gun forms.

"Lilynette, you're alright!" Yuzu said happily. She then heard Loly and Menoly groan and sit up from within the healing mist.

"Well that was unpleasant." Menoly grumbled.

"Come along, we better get Karin back to the clinic. Her injury seems to have been aggravated." Toshiro said as Karin rolled her arm in its socket with a curious expression.

"Actually…I think it's feeling a lot better." Karin said as she carefully pressed against where the wound was. She was surprised that there was no pain at all, save for a very slight twinge.

"It would seem you unconsciously used Hierro to strengthen your body while you had your mask on. It must have hastened the healing of your wound." Stark said as Karin sweat dropped.

"You mean to tell me that all I had to do was use my mask and my wound would have healed almost instantly?!" Karin asked in disbelief. Stark nodded in confirmation.

"Why didn't you TELL ME IN THE FIRST PLACE?!?!" Karin asked angrily.

"Simple…" Stark said.

"_You never asked." _Lilynette answered as Karin groaned.

"So what about Angela?" Yuzu asked looking up at the cluster of ice pillars where Angela remained trapped inside.

"She'll be in there for a while. I'll thaw her out when we get her back to the Soul Society to face judgment." Toshiro said as Stark looked up at the pillars.

"Are you sure it's wise to leave her here?" Stark asked.

"Sennen Hyoro is nigh impenetrable. It would take at least a Captain level Soul Reaper to break her free." Toshiro said. Just then a Negacion appeared from a Garganta in the sky and broke through the top of the pillars. They all looked at the Negacion in disbelief as they saw an unconscious Angela being raised free from her frozen prison.

"_Or a Negacion." _Lilynette said.

"So it seems that she may still have her rematch yet." Karin said as Angela disappeared into the Garganta.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 40.**


	41. Battle of the Heart part 2

Orihime was running as fast as her legs could carry her. She was following Yuzu's spiritual pressure as best as she could. She finally reached the middle of a large bridge and stopped to catch her breath.

"_Must…keep running…must…reach Yuzu." _She said mentally. She didn't realize that she was being watched from overhead. She then saw a young girl, about thirteen or fourteen with long purple hair wearing a white kimono and a black scarf around her neck approaching her from the other end of the bridge.

"Orihime." She heard a familiar voice whisper. Her eyes widened and she turned around to see Arupejio standing nearby.

"You're wearing the hairclip. Do you like it?" Arupejio asked with a touched smile on his face. Orihime looked at him with uncertainty. She silently nodded without knowing it.

"I'm glad. I wanted you to have it. I'm glad Rukia decided to give it to you after all." Arupejio said as he approached her.

"Why." She asked, causing him to pause.

"Why are you fighting for Aizen?" Orihime asked as Arupejio sighed.

"Because…he's my father. He's the only relative I know of who's still alive. I feel like my place is with my family. That's why I serve him. I was raised by the ideal that family is family, and that family sticks together no matter what. That's one reason I believe that my father sent me to retrieve Neko there to be my Fraccion, so that we can remain together." Arupejio explained as Neko approached.

"Hi. I'm Neko, Zaine's younger sister; it's a pleasure to meet you. My brother's told me all about you." Neko said with a genuine smile.

"Umm…" Orihime said nervously. She was trying to figure out if it was all some strange trick but her heart told her it wasn't.

"Orihime, I wanted to come here to you personally, to apologize. To apologize for breaking your heart. I didn't want you to get caught up in all this, but I had no choice. I was just following orders. You understand don't you?" Arupejio asked as Orihime gave a small smile and nod.

"I'm glad. I'll let you get to wherever it is you're going now. I won't stand in your way. Come along Neko." Arupejio said as he and Neko moved out of Orihime's way. Orihime stood stunned at the gesture before letting a teary smile form on her face. She then quickly crashed into Arupejio in a hug. Arupejio stood stunned for a moment before putting his hands around her in a hug as well.

"Please…stay with me Arupejio." Orihime begged.

"Orihime I…" Arupejio was about to say but he quickly pushed her back, drew his sword in time to spin around and swing in order to disperse a familiar blue vertical wave of spiritual energy. Orihime looked up and her eyes widened.

"You've got some nerve coming back here Zaine. First you betray us, then you attack Rukia, and now you come here to try and kidnap Orihime! Well I'm not letting you DO IT!!!" Ichigo shouted angrily. Rukia stood next to him, both of their Zanpakuto's drawn.

"Whoever said that I was here to kidnap her? I'm not here for that. In fact it's you that I'm here for Ichigo Kurosaki." Arupejio said as Ichigo's glare remained unchanging.

"Alright then. If you're here for me, then I'm not going to disappoint, but I have to ask. Where is she, Arupejio?" Ichigo asked angrily. Arupejio arched a confused eyebrow.

"She? She who?" Arupejio asked.

"My Aunt!" Ichigo spat as his Spiritual Pressure started rising.

"How should I know? I've never seen her before so I have no clue of what she looks like…however. Hmm." Arupejio pondered before turning to Neko.

"Neko, did you ever get a chance to meet Hotokegi? The woman that Lord Aizen uses as a maid servant?" Arupejio asked as Neko shook her head.

"Nope, sorry." Neko replied as Arupejio turned back toward Ichigo.

"I might have seen your aunt. If that is so, then she is here right now, under the alias of Hotokegi…a maid servant to my father." Arupejio said as Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"If she's here, then she'll be just fine. You're the one I've got to deal with. You're Aizen's Lieutenant, and he's got a lot to answer for, namely kidnapping my Aunt, and nearly killing my sister!" Ichigo yelled, while glowing with blue spiritual energy.

"Taking your anger out on me won't accomplish anything Ichigo. But my objective is to annihilate you for your constant interference with my father's plans. Prepare yourself Ichigo Kurosaki." Arupejio said as he raised his Zanpakuto.

"Sing for me, Kuroseika." Arupejio said as the familiar guitar riff was heard on the wind, and his Zanpakuto morphed into the keytar battle axe hybrid of its Shikai.

"Orihime…runaway from here. Things are about to get dangerous." Arupejio said as Orihime quietly climbed to her feet with a worried expression on her face.

"But…"

"Come on Miss Inoue, he said RUN!!!" Neko said as she grabbed Orihime by the arm and flash stepped away with her to the far side of the bridge, opposite Ichigo and Arupejio.

"Rukia, I want you to hang back. I'm going to give it my all." Ichigo said as he raised his Zanpakuto, pointed straight at Arupejio. Rukia silently complied and flash stepped to the end of the bridge. Ichigo then started glowing even brighter.

"You're an Aizen, Arupejio. For that, I'm not going to hold back." Ichigo said as Arupejio braced himself.

"Ban-KAI!!!" Ichigo shouted as a pillar of black with red aura spiritual energy erupted from the ground around him, before revealing him in Bankai form.

"Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo said before disappearing in a flash step. Arupejio spun around with his Zanpakuto just in time to block Ichigo's attack from behind. Ichigo and Arupejio glared angrily into each other's eyes as black with red aura and neon green spirit energy started swirling around them.

"_I nearly couldn't block that attack! He's fast. Looks like I need to use my full power as well."_ Arupejio said mentally as he quickly shoved Ichigo away and returned his Zanpakuto back to its sealed form. Ichigo arched a curious eyebrow before flying back to attack him. He then realized why Arupejio had resealed his sword. The bulky size and weight of Kuroseika's Shikai made him slower and left him without an effective defense, but in his sealed form he could swing the weapon much faster and much more effectively.

Arupejio then started flash stepping towards the top of one of the bridge's twin towers that kept the large steel cables in place. Ichigo continued to attack him from all angles but Arupejio was surprisingly fast, blocking with only his right hand while keeping his left hand on something concealed within his robes. Finally Arupejio reached the top and Ichigo stopped in midair.

"Alright, you've proven to be pretty good. I'll bet you deliberately held back during your fight with Shinji." Ichigo said as Arupejio maintained an emotionless scowl on his face.

"You're right, I did hold back, and I carefully kept my spiritual pressure suppressed to a degree. You're good Ichigo, and there's no denying that. But you must understand, that in terms of spiritual pressure, that we are practically equals. You may have a small degree higher but not enough to save you." Arupejio said.

"I don't care where we rank Zaine. I just want to know where my Aunt is." Ichigo said as Arupejio sighed.

"You really don't believe me when I say that I have no clue where she is, do you?" Arupejio asked.

"Why should I believe you? You're an Aizen! Nothing you say can be trusted." Ichigo said as Arupejio smirked slightly.

"And yet, you're asking me where your aunt is anyway. I'll tell you the truth Ichigo; I have no clue where your Aunt is. I have only a single hunch that I have yet to verify which you normally would be more than welcome to investigate but at the moment, I cannot allow you to leave." Arupejio said as Ichigo pointed his Zanpakuto at him.

"I'd like to see you try and keep me here." Ichigo said as Arupejio shrugged and started to glow with neon green energy again. This time his spiritual pressure soared to new levels.

"If you insist." Arupejio said as he held his Zanpakuto horizontal in his right hand, parallel to his chest. His fingers gently touched the broadside of the blade which started to glow in the outline of a piano keyboard.

"Bankai." Arupejio said as a loud organ melody started playing on the wind and a massive black cloud erupted from Kuroseika's hilt, quickly forming around both him and Ichigo. Rukia, Neko, and Orihime watched in awe as the massive black cloud morphed into what looked like a giant black cathedral looking building, floating in midair.

Inside the massive structure, Ichigo was stunned to say the least. There were no pews, just an altar where the bulk of a massive pipe organ sat. All around him, the massive column like pipes of metal, shaped like the head and neck of Kuroseika's Shikai, rose from the marble floor like Byakuya's Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. At the back of the building, standing at the top of the altar, was Arupejio, wearing a horribly tattered black tuxedo with tails, his pants were still the same. Behind him was the keyboard, the keys moving in tune with the music and glowing with green energy when played. In Arupejio's hand was his Zanpakuto's sealed form. The blade was still glowing with the green keyboard outline, the keys flashing green in sync with the music.

"Taiseidou Kuroseika." Arupejio said as Ichigo looked around the massive structure in awe.

"This is my Bankai. The Cathedral of Dark Hymns. Consider yourself lucky Ichigo. You're the first to ever witness it." Arupejio said as Ichigo turned towards him. Arupejio then raised his blade and instantly, streams of the familiar green measures of music flew from the mouths of each of the pipes as they sounded in a haunting melody and swirled around the blade before compacting down into a single green pulsing blade of spirit energy. Arupejio then disappeared in a flash step. Ichigo quickly sensed him behind him and spun around with a swing of Tensa Zangetsu. What surprised Ichigo was that when he turned around he saw nothing behind him, but then he felt a pain across his back.

Behind him Arupejio dealt a painful blow across his back. Ichigo grunted in pain as he spun around in time to see him disappear again. Ichigo sensed Arupejio behind him again but didn't spin around this time, suspecting he was pulling the same gag again. However he felt another pain on his back again, only worse than before. Ichigo grunted in pain again before dropping to one knee and coughed up blood.

"Taiseidou Kuroseika floods the entire chamber with my spirit energy, which in turn overwhelms your senses, making it impossible for you to correctly determine my location through my spiritual pressure. Though you're easier to fool than some people. I guess that's because you don't sense other's spiritual pressure as easily." Arupejio said as he reappeared back at the altar.

"I suppose it's time to begin your funeral dirge if you're going to go down this easily." Arupejio said as more measures flowed into his sword but Ichigo started glowing again with black spiritual pressure with a red aura around it.

"I'm not done yet!" Ichigo yelled as he climbed to his feet and raised his left hand to his face.

"I told you I wasn't holding back. And so I'm not going to." Ichigo said as he proceeded to "rip" his Hollow Mask onto his face. Arupejio remained unfazed by the move.

"So you've decided to bring out the mask eh? I must admit that I've been somewhat eager to test its strength for myself." Arupejio said as Ichigo glared at him with black eyes and yellow pupils. Arupejio then proceeded to disappear again in another flash step. Ichigo remained still until spinning around in time to block Arupejio's blow with only one hand holding his sword hilt. Arupejio's eyes widened in shock. He was pushing with two hands while Ichigo only pushed with one. Ichigo then effortlessly threw Arupejio back towards the doors to the Cathedral. Zaine managed to slow down before hitting the doors. Ichigo then raised his Zanpakuto which started to glow with the black spirit energy of his Kuroi Getsuga.

"_Getsuga, TENSHO!!!" _Ichigo's filtered voice shouted as he swung down and nearly hit the Espada head on if it wasn't for Arupejio's quick thinking in flash stepping out of the way. The result of the Getsuga was a massive explosion that ripped both doors off the hinges and took a large portion of the surrounding wall, and even part of the floor with it. Rukia, Neko, and Orihime looked on in awe. Rukia and Neko then started heading towards the top of the bridge in order to try and provide some form of assistance. When they noticed the other was heading up the bridge tower, they drew swords and quickly clashed together.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" "Pounce, Yamaneko!"

The two swords clashed together in a shower of sparks before the two shoved away from each other. Rukia then noticed that something was different about Yamaneko. There were more segments on it, so many that it looked like a long metal whip. Neko spun the blade over her head once before swinging it towards Rukia, causing the blade to extend and fly towards Rukia. She quickly flash stepped out of the way of the blade which struck one of the supports on the bridge. Neko pulled back on the hilt, retracting the blade. From her spot at the end of the bridge, Orihime watched the two battles taking place. Ichigo and Arupejio were laying waste to Arupejio's Bankai and Rukia and Neko were fighting between the bridge supports.

"I have to do something! I don't want to stand on the sidelines the whole time!" Orihime said determinedly.

"_Then let us help!"_ a pair of young voices said from out of nowhere. Orihime looked around confused but saw no one.

"Who said that?" she asked.

"_We did."_ The voices said in unison. Suddenly the white flower shaped hairclip glowed with a white light before breaking into two streaks of light that flew around to in front of Orihime's face. She blinked in surprise as she saw two small young looking fairies similar to her Shun-Shun Rikka. One was a young boy with snow white hair and wearing an oversized white kimono, hakama, and obi sash with a large oversized white cape and cowl that looked like the petals on a flower. The other one was a young girl, also with snow white hair and matching attire.

"Who are you?" Orihime asked the two small fairies.

"I'm Suki." The girl said.

"And I'm Tanshin." The boy said.

"And we're here to help!" they both said in unison. Just then Tsubaki and the other five Shun-Shun Rikka appeared.

"Whoa hold on! The last thing we need, are two snot nosed brats! Orihime's enough of a wimp as it is!" Tsubaki grumbled before getting smacked upside the head by Shun'o.

"Orihime, they came from that hairclip Arupejio sent you. They're the ultimate manifestations of your power." Shun'o said as the twins nodded in unison.

"That's right. We're your ultimate ability. Just recite our kotodama and we'll show you what we can do." The twins said in unison.

"I don't mean any disrespect but I don't want to use you two unless I just have to." Orihime said. Meanwhile Ichigo and Arupejio had reduced the Cathedral of Dark Hymns to nothing but a large floating stone platform with a pipe organ in it. The roof and towers had been destroyed from the constant fighting but the pipes remained and continued funneling energy into Arupejio's blade. Ichigo then managed to deliver a fierce blow against Arupejio's blade, sending him through the floor of the cathedral, all the way down to the bridge and crashing into its surface. Ichigo quickly followed after him. He then had to dodge a sudden measure of music from the smoking crater where Arupejio had landed. The smoke cleared to see him slamming down on the keys of what appeared to be his Shikai. The cathedral however was still fueling his attacks however. Ichigo hurled a Kuroi Getsuga at him but Arupejio quickly swung his Zanpakuto at the Getsuga and dispersed it. Before he could do anything else however he quickly had to block an attack from Ichigo.

"Damn it." Arupejio grunted from under the strain of Ichigo's pressing down on his blade. Finally he was able to throw Kurosaki back a short distance. The two glared into each other's eyes in anger as they caught their breath.

"I cannot beat you." Arupejio finally said. Ichigo remained silent.

"You are just too powerful for me to defeat with my own power and ability." Arupejio said as he sheathed his sword and his Bankai form started fading away. The Cathedral started disappearing as well. He then started reaching into his robes, reaching for something hidden.

"I didn't want to have to use this but...you leave me no choice." Arupejio said as he started to pull a familiar Zanpakuto from its sheath at his side. Ichigo's eyes widened as he caught sight of the hilt. Rukia and Neko's battle even came to a halt as they saw Arupejio drawing the other sword.

"_That's…that's Hensen Tatsujin! That's my aunt's Zanpakuto!"_ Ichigo said through his mask as Arupejio drew the shape shifting Zanpakuto.

"Is that who it belongs to? Then it would seem likely that your aunt is dead. Lord Aizen said that this sword is without a wielder. It seems to react and respond to me and the surge of power I get from it is unlike anything I have ever experienced before in my life! I wonder if I could tap into its true power…yes, yes I am certain that I can!" Arupejio said as he grinned almost sinisterly, with a strange black energy emitting from his shoulders and back. He closed his eyes and Ichigo knew what could happen and quickly lunged at him with a loud yell but it was too late.

"Bankai." Arupejio said as he opened his eyes, revealing that they had turned a dark red and yellow. Instantly a massive dark blue and purple burst of energy consumed him but Ichigo continued his charge. He swung his Zanpakuto but it hit with a loud clang. The energy faded away, revealing Arupejio with slightly longer hair that had turned silver. His clothes had turned into a long black trench coat that went down to a little below the cuffs of a pair of black boots. Underneath the trench coat were black pants and a black button up shirt. The Zanpakuto had even morphed into a katana with a very long blade. Arupejio glared at Ichigo with pulsing red and yellow eyes with the long katana blade pressed against Tensa Zangetsu.

"Ichigo Hensen Tatsujin." Arupejio said with a dark smile before launching Ichigo away with a powerful swing. (A/N: One Winged Angel tends to work nicely at this point) Before Ichigo even landed, Arupejio had appeared behind him and attempted to deliver a deadly blow but Ichigo was fast and flash stepped out of range just in time. At the same time the sky filled with dark thunder clouds, blocking out the sun.

"I can see now why Lord Aizen let me use this Zanpakuto. The power from it is exhilarating! I feel like nothing can stop me from obliterating you! And once I'm done with you, it's your entire squad that I'll go after. Then after they've been finished off, I'll go after the entire Soul Society! Then the Soul King!" Arupejio ranted insanely as Neko and Rukia watched in horror. Neko was more horrified than any of them.

"Brother? What's happened to you?" Neko asked before Arupejio gave Neko a dark glare with an equally sinister smile.

"I've discovered a new power Neko! A power that defies that of gods!" Arupejio shouted with sinister glee.

"Brother snap out of it! You're scaring me!" Neko said as she backed away in fear.

"Come-come dear Neko, there's nothing to be afraid of." Arupejio said darkly as he started to approach her slowly, sword in hand. Rukia quickly leapt into his path with her sword drawn.

"Shi no Mei, Kakoushiro!" Rukia shouted as her blade disintegrated into the countless small snowflakes from before. She aimed the hilt at Arupejio who let a small chuckle escape. He quickly and effortlessly dispersed the snowflakes by swinging his sword so fast she could hardly see even the blur of the blade.

"San no mai! Shirafune!" Rukia shouted as her blade quickly repaired itself and she attempted to dodge a sudden strike from Arupejio. She narrowly dodged the strike but suddenly found his blade pierced through her right shoulder regardless.

"_RUKIA!!!"_ Ichigo shouted from nearby as Rukia collapsed to the ground, still alive.

"You should never have tried to fight me Rukia." Arupejio said as he raised his sword for a finishing blow. Just as he started to swing he heard…

"Santen Kesshun, I REJECT!!!"

Instantly a triangular golden shield appeared between Rukia and his blade, blocking his attack. Arupejio spun around to see Orihime with her hands to her hairclips.

"Orihime? You turn against me as well?!" Arupejio asked in disbelief.

"You aren't the Arupejio I knew. Whenever you or anyone uses that sword, you become an uncontrollable monster! You become worse than your own father!" Orihime yelled tearfully, causing Arupejio to look at her with a shocked look on his face. Suddenly he spun back around to block a blow from Ichigo.

"_Orihime's right, that sword is doing this to you! You're scaring your own sister with that!"_ Ichigo said from under his mask. Arupejio grunted with what sounded like pain.

"I…can't…fight it!" Arupejio grunted with a pleading look on his face. He then suddenly launched Ichigo back. He then leapt after Ichigo and their duel began anew. Orihime then quickly rushed to Rukia's side. Neko was hiding nearby and quickly ran out to try and help.

"Can you heal her?" Neko asked.

"I can but I don't know if Ichigo has enough time with his mask left to hold him off for long. If only there was some way to give him a hand." Orihime said worriedly. Instantly Suki and Tanshin reappeared.

"That's what we're here for! We can help!" they said in unison.

"But what can you two do?" Orihime asked. The twin fairies quickly glanced at Rukia and fluttered down to the sides of her head. They pressed their hands against her temples and appeared to be in some form of meditative trance for a moment before fluttering back up to Orihime.

"She has within her a forgotten power. A power that she used once but it nearly consumed her. We can revive this power but make it where it cannot harm her but she can use this power to help your friends!" the two said in unison. Orihime gave Rukia an apprehensive look.

"I don't know if I should." Orihime said worriedly. She then felt a cool hand grasp her arm. She looked down and saw Rukia looking at her with a determined expression.

"Do it!" Rukia said as Orihime took a deep breath and looked at the twin fairies.

"Repeat after us. "Suki, Tanshin…" the twins said.

"Suki, Tanshin…" Orihime repeated.

"Banten Misubishun…" the twins said.

"Banten Misubishun…" Orihime repeated, causing the twins to start glowing with white light.

"I reject!" the twins said, glowing ever brighter.

"I…REJECT!!!" Orihime shouted as the twins quickly joined together and flew straight into Rukia's chest. Rukia suddenly convulsed with her eyes wide open and a massive black aura of spirit energy formed around her. She let out a blood curdling scream as Neko and Orihime backed away quickly in fear. Arupejio and Ichigo both stopped to look when they heard Rukia's scream. When the aura cleared away, it revealed Rukia but she had changed to a form that only Ichigo recognized and his eyes widened with shock when he saw it.

Her clothes had changed from the regular Soul Reaper attire to a tattered, casual white kimono with what seemed to be a long-collared red cape on her back. Her eyes had become cat-like and lavender, as well as her hair. She was barefoot and wore a golden cloth around her waist. In her hand was a massive white double bladed scythe with red blades. She had become Dark Rukia once again.

"_Reap him." _Rukia's voice said as she glared silently at Arupejio but her lips didn't move. Without warning, she disappeared ina small burst of cloudy purple energy only to reappear over Arupejio with her scythe raised. Arupejio barely had time to deflect the blow. The two started battling each other in a fast duel. They were moving so fast it was hard for Orihime and Neko to follow. Ichigo landed next to them just as his mask finally fell apart.

"What happened to her?!" Neko asked. Before either Ichigo or Orihime could reply they heard someone nearby say…

"Bankai."

* * *

**  
End Chapter 41.**

Dark Rukia is from the third Bleach movie, "Fade to Black, I call your name." A movie I hope that they eventually release in English.


	42. The Trap is Sprung

"Bankai."

Ichigo, Orihime, and Neko each turned to see none other than…

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

"Byakuya!" Ichigo exclaimed. Sure enough, the Sixth Division Captain with the massive swarm of pink cherry blossoms floating around him. But he wasn't alone.

"Captain Kurosaki, on behalf of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, I must apologize for our late arrival." General Yamamoto said as he and his lieutenant approached.

"Better late than never gramps." Ichigo said as Orihime looked at the arrival of the Head Captain of the entire Thirteen Court Guard Squads with awe.

"Ichigo what's going on?" Orihime asked. Her question however was answered by General Yamamoto himself.

"I suppose we can let you in on the plan, Orihime Inoue. We suspected that Sosuke Aizen would attack Karakura Town eventually so all the Captains and Lieutenants still in the Soul Society were put on standby in areas near the Kuchiki manor. We proceeded to wait until we finally received the signal and we then quickly passed through the Senkaimon and we are here to apprehend Aizen's minions." Yamamoto explained.

…

Across the city, the Captains and Lieutenants were making their presence known. Tatsuki had just destroyed Yuukaku's Bankai with her Fuego Cero.

"Well it seems that you had just enough power to destroy my Bankai. I didn't think it was possible but you now leave me no choice but to finish you off." Yuukaku said. Tatsuki knew she was in no shape to fight back but before either of them could make a move, they heard a strange sound from overhead. It sounded like someone laughing. More correctly, someone cackling insanely. They then heard what was clearly giggling along with the cackling. Then they felt it, a massive spiritual pressure that only one Soul Reaper in the Soul Society was known for. They looked up and plummeting in a freefall with his pink haired Lieutenant on his back, was Kenpachi Zaraki. He smashed into the middle of the intersection, with a skull shaped mushroom cloud.

"Hey kid! Let me handle this guy! He seems like FUN!!!" Kenpachi yelled as he raised his sword and charged at Yuukaku. Knowing he was far outmatched, he quickly flash stepped out of the charging Captain's way.

"Bakudo twenty one, Sekienton!" Yuukaku shouted, causing a plume of red smoke to appear at his feet. When it finally dissipated he had vanished. Kenpachi glared up at where the Segunda Espada once was with an annoyed glare.

"What a waste of time. I never got to fight anyone. Maybe Ichigo's got no one to fight. I'll go try him out." Kenpachi said as he looked out towards the bridge in the distance and took off towards it with Yachiru still on his back. Tatsuki was still trying to compute what had happened when she finally collapsed from her injuries.

"My-my, looks like we arrived here just in time." Captain Retsu Unohana said as she and Isane arrived. Isane quickly set about to tending to Tatsuki's injuries.

"Please make sure she gets to the Kurosaki Clinic, Isane. I must make sure everyone else is taken care of." Unohana said as Isane bowed and continued to tend to Tatsuki's wounds.

…

"Stand aside young Yasutora Sado. I shall deal with this one." Captain Sajin Komamura said as Chad looked up at the towering Captain in surprise. Tetsuzaemon Iba was nearby and quickly dragged Chad back out of Komamura's way.

"What the-?! Captain Komamura?!" Abura asked in disbelief.

"Were you expecting someone else perhaps? A lowly worm? Well…I am a lowly worm but you shall go no further. Surrender peacefully and stand judgment in the Soul Society." Komamura said as Abura scoffed.

"We'll just see about that!" Abura shouted as he slammed his sledgehammer into the ground in front of him, sending a wave of asphalt flying towards the Captain. Komamura quickly drew his Zanpakuto and started glowing with red spirit energy.

"Bankai!" he shouted just in time for a massive sword to block the wave of asphalt. Abura looked up to see the towering samurai warrior standing overhead.

"Kokujo Tengen Myo'o!" Komamura said as the Samurai stood up. Komamura raised his Zanpakuto and the Samurai did the same. He then swung the sword down in an attack and the samurai obeyed. Abura quickly raised his shield just as the massive sword came crashing down on him in a massive burst of smoke. When it finally cleared and Komamura had raised the Samurai's Zanpakuto, Abura was unconscious, his shield and armor shattered. He was lucky that his armor and shield had taken the brunt of the attack.

"I told you that you would go no further." Komamura said as he started to approach the unconscious Espada. Before he could however, a Negacion appeared and started taking Abura away.

"I should have expected that." Komamura muttered as he watched Abura disappear.

…

"It's his Zanpakuto's true Shikai form." An unexpected voice said from nearby. Ikkaku and Yumichika looked up to see Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi standing on the very rooftop Yumichika had been standing on a moment ago.

"Hisagi?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Ikkaku asked but Shuhei didn't reply. Instead he quickly created a purple colored rod of energy in his hands.

"Bakudo number sixty two! Hyapporankan!" Shuhei shouted, hurling the rod at the young Fraccion. The rod proceeded to shatter into numerous additional rods which pinned the Fraccion to the ground, ending his attack with the Ruri'iro Kujaku lookalike.

"Help me apprehend this criminal and I'll explain." Shuhei said as Ikkaku glanced at the fake Zanpakuto then at Yumichika.

"Yumichika, is that really your Zanpakuto's true form? A Kido type Zanpakuto?!" Ikkaku asked. Yumichika couldn't look him in the eye.

"I'm afraid so." Yumichika replied meekly. His secret was out and he was bracing himself for the scorning he would get from Ikkaku for having such a Zanpakuto. He didn't notice as his now sealed Zanpakuto dropped from his hand.

"You're afraid so?! Is that all you've got to say for yourself?!" Ikkaku asked.

"Madarame! Leave him alone!" Shuhei yelled.

"What I want to know is how come you knew before I did?!" Ikkaku asked angrily.

"Because he used it on me once! I'll even wager he's used it to save your skin on occasion so instead of condemning him I would-." "What the hell are you talking about Hisagi?! I'm not condemning him!" Ikkaku interrupted.

"You're not?" Yumichika asked curiously.

"Of course not! In fact I think the scales are tipped a bit evenly between us now. You know my secret and now I know yours. You haven't said anything about my secret, so I won't say anything about yours. I somehow always knew there was something more to Fuju Kujaku and now I know. Besides, how often do you use your Zanpakuto's true form?" Ikkaku asked. His secret was obviously his Bankai.

"Only as a last resort when no one else is watching." Yumichika replied.

"Well there you are. When no one is watching, why hold back? Cut loose and use your full power to take your enemy by surprise. That's what I would do with my…well you know." Ikkaku said as he stooped over and picked up Ruri'iro Kujaku off the ground.

"Ikkaku." Yumichika said as Ikkaku handed him his sword.

"Watch out he's loose!" Shuhei shouted as Kamoku broke free of the Bakudo spell. Yumichika quickly grabbed Ruri'iro Kujaku's hilt and whirled around to face the Fraccion.

"Would you like an actual demonstration of my Zanpakuto's true power? Split and Deviate, Ruri'iro Kujaku." Yumichika said as the feather-like vines flew out from the hilt of his Zanpakuto and quickly ensnared the unsuspecting Kamoku. Instantly the flowers on the vines started to grow.

"These vines are slowly draining you of your Reiatsu. When those flowers finally bloom they will-…huh?!" Yumichika said as a Negacion appeared and freed the Fraccion from the vines.

"AUGH!!! COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!!!" Ikkaku yelled angrily as Kamoku disappeared into a Garganta.

"It is as General Yamamoto suspected might happen when we showed up. The enemy is retreating." Shuhei said calmly.

…

Ungaii was stunned to say the least. She had just seen one thing she would have never predicted, destroy her Bankai. To make matters worse, it was the one thing that made her shake with fear at the sight of.

"Ah, Kyonshi. I'm glad to see that the Quincy hasn't finished you off quite yet." Mayuri Kurotsuchi said with his crazed grin on his face. Behind him hovered his Bankai, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo, spewing its poison across the field. Nemu had quickly rescued Uryu from the debris left from Ungaii's Bankai. As for Ungaii's two Fraccion, they had been knocked unconscious by the poison.

"Captain Kurotsuchi!" Ungaii said, shaking with fear.

"Am glad to see that you are relatively unscathed. I could use a specimen like you in my experiments. But it does slightly annoy me to see you use that optical device that I gifted you with for your own purposes. As punishment…" Mayuri said as he immediately produced a small device in his hand. Ungaii's eyes widened with fear as she saw it appear in his hand.

"No! NO!!! HAVE MERCY PLEASE!!!" Ungaii shrieked but Mayuri pressed the button anyway. Instantly Ungaii's cybernetic eye let out a shower of sparks and she howled in pain. She quickly grabbed her Zanpakuto.

"Deal! Tobakute!!!" Ungaii shouted as the blade became sharpened. She then disappeared in a flash step, snatching Nemu's armband before turning and fleeing. Her two Fraccion regained consciousness as all this was happening.

"Ungaii! Sister! Don't leave us here!" Senjo yelled fearfully as she and Sennyo tried to escape but they found themselves pinned underneath Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo's bulk.

"(Tsk) Well that wasn't quite as satisfactory as I had hoped. But at least I now have two fine young specimens to work with." Mayuri said as the two women whimpered in fear. Uryu then started coughing.

"What's this? (Sigh) Quincy you just insist on being poisoned by my Bankai don't you? I am very touched by your eagerness to test my latest poisons, but it will do no good to me if you're dead." Mayuri said if he pulled out a spare bottle of his poison antidote.

"Nemu." Mayuri said, causing Nemu to instantly pin the unsuspecting Uryu the ground.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!!! NOT THIS MODIFYING THING AGAIN!!!" Uryu yelled.

"I'm not modifying you this time Quincy. Just sit still and let me give you the antidote!" Mayuri said begrudgingly.

"PROVE IT!!!"

…

"There may be nothing you can do, but what about us?" a familiar voice asked. Momo and Renji both whirled around to look at the source of the voice and their eyes widened at the sight of Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake. The two Espada were dumbfounded at the two Captain's arrival.

"Brother I think we might have been had." Aoi said as Ni gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" Ni asked in a hushed whisper.

"Think about this brother. I've been noticing that the spiritual pressure in this town has gotten much stronger than it was when we first arrived. I suspect that we've been sent into a…trap?" Aoi said as a Negacion appeared around him and Ni, suddenly pulling them up towards a Garganta, with their respective Bankai's inside the Negacion with them.

"Huh?! HEY!!!" Renji shouted as the two disappeared.

"Well that was disappointing." Shunsui said as he pulled his hat down over his eyes.

"What's going on Captains?" Momo asked.

"Ah don't worry little Momo. We've got everything under control. We better report in to Old man Yamamoto now that those two have escaped." Shunsui said as Ukitake nodded.

"Yes and we better hurry. I suspect that we may have been found out. Look." Jushiro said as they started looking around. All across the city, wherever a battle was taking place, a single Negacion appeared, pulling Aizen's henchmen back to their hideout. The only place where one hadn't appeared yet was at the Bridge and at the park where Gin and Rangiku were…

…speaking of Gin and Rangiku…

"I know you're in there. You can come out now." Gin said as the bushes nearby started rustling before Izuru Kira emerged.

"Captain Ichimaru." Izuru said as he drew his Zanpakuto.

"Let me guess. You were waiting for us weren't you Rangiku?" Gin asked. Rangiku truly didn't know what was happening. Only the Captains had been informed of the plan.

"I didn't know about this Gin! I swear!" Rangiku said as Gin chuckled.

"I believe you. But it looks like I'm surrounded. Oh what shall I do?" Gin asked with his usual sly tone.

"Gin please listen to me. You don't have to serve Aizen! Come back to us please!" Rangiku said.

"Listen to her Captain, please!" Izuru pleaded.

"I'm thinking, Izuru." Gin replied. Before he could say anything more, he spun around and opened a Garganta.

"Gin! Wait!" Rangiku shouted as she charged after him.

"Hado one, Sho." Gin said calmly, firing two shots at both of the approaching Soul Reapers, sending them flying back away from him. He quickly leapt through the Garganta, letting it close behind him.

"No!" Rangiku said as she realized that he had escaped.

"Damn you Gin!" Rangiku cursed angrily.

…

Back at the bridge, Arupejio, still using Hensen Tatsujin's Bankai, was unable to stop himself from fighting. Try as he might, he just could not resist the sword's power. Dark Rukia was battling him constantly.

"There's got to be something we can do!" Neko shouted.

"The only thing that can be done is to allow Lieutenant Kuchiki to execute the traitor." Yamamoto said, nearly bringing Neko to tears.

"How can you be so cruel?!" Neko cried angrily but Ichigo quickly and gently restrained her.

"Calm down, Rukia won't kill him. It's the sword that's driving him crazy. It's my Aunt's sword General, somehow he has it and is using its Bankai, and we all know what its Bankai does." Ichigo said as Yamamoto nodded.

"I am aware of the situation Captain Kurosaki, but he is still a traitor none the less. He will be dealt with accordingly. Captain Kuchiki, be prepared to destroy him the second he runs out of strength." Yamamoto said as Byakuya nodded, keeping his Bankai ready just in case. Neko was horrified.

"You…YOU…**YOU!!!** **YOU MONSTERS!!!"** Neko shouted, pointing at Yamamoto and Byakuya. Her shouts drew Arupejio's attention and he saw Captain Kuchiki and General Yamamoto being pointed at by Neko and his blood started to boil.

"Neko!" Arupejio shouted.

"_At last you understand what it takes to control me." _A voice in his head said to him.

"What?" Arupejio asked confused. Suddenly a figure in a horribly tattered black cloak and hood appeared. It seemed to be hunched over with a black cane clutched in its hidden hand. He looked around and found himself inside of a massive white empty room that seemingly went on forever.

"Where am I, who are you?" Arupejio asked confused.

"You know who I am already so I need no introduction." The figure said with a deep and masculine yet gravelly voice.

"Hensen Tatsujin, correct?" Arupejio asked as the figure nodded.

"You are so close yet so far. If only you knew the truth." Hensen Tatsujin said, causing Arupejio to arch a confused eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Arupejio asked. Tatsujin let a dark gravelly chuckle escape.

"Ah the ignorance of the young. How refreshing." Tatsujin said to itself.

"How did Ichigo's aunt ever manage to wield you? You dominated my mind when I used your Bankai!" Arupejio asked angrily.

"No, I didn't. I instead awoke your suppressed emotions. I gave you the courage to do what you always wanted to do yet never could. I admittedly gave you a little bit of power to do so. You're far more powerful than my wielder which is why you don't need use my ability to drain the spirit energy from others. It is how I work." Tatsujin said as it started to stand up straighter, the sound of cracking bones echoing through the empty room as he stood up.

"Why are you talking to me now? Neko is in trouble! I have to help her!" Arupejio said as Tatsujin chuckled again. He was now standing straight up and he towered over Arupejio by several feet.

"And help her we shall, but for this necessary strength, you must do what I ask." Tatsujin said as Arupejio blinked curiously.

"What must I do?" Arupejio asked as Tatsujin reached for his hood, slowly pulling it back. Arupejio blinked in shock at what he saw. The face was that of Orihime's.

"You must listen. Listen to what the wind carries upon it…most especially when you sing that lullaby of yours. Do we have an accord?" Tatsujin asked, stretching out what Arupejio assumed to be a hand. It was black and oily, constantly shifting in its size and shape. Arupejio hesitantly stretched out his hand and grasped the strange substance.

"We do." Arupejio said as Tatsujin's face changed into what looked like Ichigo's and twisted his lips into a smile.

"Then…SHOW THEM OUR POWER!!!" Tatsujin shouted as it and the room vanished, bringing Arupejio back to reality. He turned just in time to block a blow from Dark Rukia.

"Strengthen, Hensen Tatsujin." Arupejio said as the blade started to glow with a purple aura. Dark Rukia looked at him with a curious expression, not knowing what was happening. He quickly shoved her back with a sudden burst of strength.

"You!" Arupejio shouted pointing at Yamamoto. When the General finally glared up at him, Arupejio froze, nearly choking from the sheer power of the General's spiritual pressure.

"_I did not give you my power so that you could choke to death. DO WHAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO DO!" _Hensen Tatsujin yelled inside of his head. Arupejio glanced at Ichigo but Tatsujin suddenly became hot and violently vibrated in his hands.

"NO YOU IMBICILE! THE GIRL!!!" Tatsujin yelled.

"Who said that?" Ichigo asked.

"Hensen Tatsujin." Yamamoto said, glaring at the blade with a dark look, "It has always been a fickle Zanpakuto. I don't know how Wrangler managed to control it for all these years."

Arupejio glanced over at Neko this time and the blade instantly cooled down. Arupejio then realized that Tatsujin wasn't giving him the power to defeat his enemies, but get himself and Neko out of there. He quickly bolted towards Neko, but Ichigo, assuming he was going in for an attack quickly raised his sword.

"Oh no you don't! Getsuga TENSHO!!!" Ichigo yelled, sending a black and red Kuroi Getsuga at Arupejio. Without warning however, Arupejio swung Tatsujin, sending out two consecutive purple waves of spirit energy in one swing as if they were Tatsujin's own unique Getsuga Tensho. Both split clean through the Kuroi Getsuga and continued on their way towards Ichigo.

"_ICHIGO LOOK OUT!!!"_ Dark Rukia shouted as she appeared and shoved Ichigo and Neko out of the way. She raised her scythe and dispersed the first Getsuga but the second impacted into her side, knocking her back away where she skid across the asphalt covered ground, the Dark Rukia crumbling away like a bug's skin when molting, revealing the Soul Reaper Rukia underneath.

"Rukia! No!" Ichigo yelled as he saw Rukia land unconscious on the ground. Arupejio quickly launched towards Neko and grabbed her before disappearing in a flash step.

"What have I done?" Arupejio whispered in silent horror as he saw Rukia bleeding from her side on the ground. Tatsujin's Bankai was fading away in a cloud of dark ash as he watched.

"BROTHER WATCH OUT!!!" Neko shouted, pointing down towards Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Byakuya said, sending the wave of cherry blossoms towards Arupejio and Neko.

"Hold on Neko!" Arupejio said as he whipped out a small device from under his robes. He quickly pressed a button and a Negacion appeared around him and Neko that started lifting the two of them up towards a Garganta.

"Orihime…Ichigo…Rukia…I'm so sorry." He whispered before he and Neko disappeared into the Garganta which closed beneath them. Orihime was the only one who heard it as she went about healing Rukia, causing her to give a hopeful look up towards here he disappeared.

"Arupejio." She whispered.

The battle for Karakura Town had ended, but at what cost?

* * *

**  
End Chapter 42.**

This chapter ends the "Dark Monarchy" Arc and begins the "New Dawn" Arc. The Theme Song for this Arc is, "Shoujin S" by Scandal.


	43. Silence

"Your failure to defeat the Soul Reapers at Karakura is a blemish on all of your records. Lord Aizen gave you all a gift and you failed to use it properly." Tosen said, scolding the Espada. Yuukaku, Ni, and Aoi, were the lucky few who got off relatively unscathed. Arupejio was physically fine but his mood was very dark. Abura had his arm in a sling. Kiza was absent due to his having his arm be reattached. He was lucky that Hotokegi's Zanpakuto was a healing type, and a powerful one at that. Angela had thawed out and was in a noticeably dark mood also. Ungaii, mourning the loss of her advantage, refused to wear an eye patch, instead choosing to keep the now empty socket exposed. She had also used the secret antidote to Captain Kurotsuchi's poison hidden in Nemu's armband to kill off the poison. Abura's Fraccion, Kamoku, had been promoted to replace the fallen Septima Espada. Midoriiro was covered in bandages from his encounter with Kisuke.

"Kaname…" Aizen said from his throne, "…their mission, to the contrary, was a success. Not a failure."

Everyone immediately looked up at Aizen in curious disbelief.

"What do you mean Captain Aizen?" Tosen asked.

"Their mission was more than just permission for them to exercise their new powers, but to draw out the more powerful of the Soul Reapers. They did just that." Aizen said as the Espada looked at each other confused.

"Do you mind satisfying our curiosity, Captain Aizen?" Gin asked in his sly tone.

"It's quite simple Gin. With the more powerful Soul Reapers drawn away to Karakura Town, I was able to sneak into the Soul Society, and reclaim one of the final elements that I need in order to bestow my final gift upon these my faithful and loyal Espada." Aizen said as Gin chuckled knowingly.

"Why, would you be referring to the very same technology you used to create the Visoreds all those years ago?" Gin asked.

"You are correct Gin. However, to help speed the process of Hollowfication along, I require that which I lost in Los Noches a year ago." Aizen said as Arupejio realized what he was referring to.

"The Hogyoku. You're going to turn us into Visoreds and then use the Hogyoku to give us control over our inner hollows. Am I wrong?" Arupejio asked. Aizen let out a chuckle.

"Not at all. You have guessed my plans correctly. Despite the fact, that you did fail to destroy the Captain of the Karakura Defense Squad, even with the gift I gave you, I did not expect you to succeed in the first place." Aizen said as Arupejio looked at him surprised but remained silent.

"So once we become Visoreds, we can then defeat the Captains and then move on to the Soul King?" Ungaii asked as Aizen chuckled again.

"Correct. You have all done well, my dear Espada. It is now time for you all to rest. Until my new Hogyoku is ready, you shall all rest and recover your strength." Aizen said as the Espada started to disperse, including Arupejio who silently headed for his room. Gin noticed his silent departure.

"Now if you will excuse me, I must go and see to the creation of my Hogyoku." Aizen said as he stood up and headed for the towers.

* * *

**  
Inside the Labs…**

Kaichou was sitting at the metal table with her head resting in her hands, peering down at the notebook containing the Hogyoku instructions.

"How goes your work Captain Wrangler?" Aizen asked politely as he silently entered.

"Slow. Even with the extra items I needed, it's going to take some time before the Hogyoku is ready." Kaichou said, not looking up from the book.

"How much time are you referring to?" Aizen asked as Kaichou shrugged.

"Days…months? I don't know. I might just have to take you up on your offer for an assistant." Kaichou said as Aizen smirked.

"I see. Very well then. Your assistant will be waiting for you in your room tonight when you have finished for the night." Aizen said as he turned towards the door.

"Fine." Kaichou said as Aizen entered the elevator, leaving her with her work. Inside of her heart she could tell that something had happened. Something had changed. She couldn't tell why, but she could sense this change. A couple of hours later, she looked up at a clock on the wall. It was getting late and her eyes were aching from reading the relatively small print. She finally called it a night and headed to the elevator. When she finally reached her room, there was someone already there. The person was standing out on the balcony in a long white dress with some type of veil on her head.

"So you're my new assistant I presume?" Kaichou asked. The figure jumped and spun around. She gasped when she saw Kaichou.

"What? You haven't seen a Soul Reaper still loyal to the Soul Society before?" Kaichou asked with a smirk as she sat down on the bed, crossing her legs comfortably.

"I never thought I would ever see you again Kaichou." The woman said.

"We've met before?" Kaichou asked as the woman nodded frantically.

"More than that Kaichou! We share a common bond!" The woman replied.

"Were you a member of Squad Ten? Squad Five? Squad Fourteen? Or do we know each other in a different way?" Kaichou asked.

"Well…actually we've never quite met like this. You knew me when I was still alive in the world of the living." The woman replied. Kaichou's curiosity was beginning to pique.

"Alright I give up. Who are you?" Kaichou asked. The woman removed her veil, revealing a skin tight white mask that covered her entire head save for two holes for the eyes, and with a zipper running right up the center of her head.

"Everyone here calls me by the name of my Zanpakuto. They call me Hotokegi. But I easily remember my original name." the woman said as she reached for the zipper chain at the base of the neck and started pulling up on it. Kaichou watched silently until the chain reached the woman's forehead and then her eyes widened with shock and disbelief and her jaw dropped open.

"Not in all my four hundred and twelve years, would I have ever foreseen this happen." Kaichou said as she sat in awe of Hotokegi's true identity.

* * *

**  
Back in the World of the Living…**

Rukia laid comatose on one of the hospital stretchers in the Clinic. Captain Unohana, Orihime, Isshin, and even Ryuken Ishida had done what they could. Her injuries were not life threatening but for some reason that they couldn't figure out, she remained in a coma. Outside of Rukia's room, the entire Karakura Defense Squad along with Renji and Rangiku sat waiting for news. Captains Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Hitsugaya were waiting with them. Byakuya was in the Kurosaki House, for reasons no one knew why. The majority of the other Soul Reapers who had arrived to assist were waiting in the underground training area, also waiting for news of Rukia's condition.

It was silent in the living room. Only the occasional creaking of a chair or couch was heard. Ukitake would occasionally cough slightly but no one really noticed. Finally the four emerged from Rukia's room. Almost everyone stood up at once.

"Well Captain? How is she?" Ichigo asked.

"She's in a coma. Physically she's fine and should recover, but I do not know what has caused her to fall into this coma. I suspect that it might have something to do with Orihime Inoue's new ability." Unohana reported as Orihime looked down at her feet nervously.

"It's not Orihime's fault. Rukia told her to use her new power on her. I refuse to blame Orihime for this." Ichigo said as Unohana nodded in agreement.

"I wasn't blaming anyone. This is a mystery that may forever go unsolved, and to lay blame to someone or something would be immature and unwise." Unohana explained. Everyone nodded in silent understanding.

"Isn't there anything more that can be done?" Nel asked. Her midsection was completely wrapped in bandages from her fight with Kiza.

"I'm afraid at this point, she's on her own. Whether or not she regains consciousness is entirely up to her." Unohana replied.

"Well…I guess all there is to do now is, wait." Ichigo said as everyone nodded and started to slowly disperse. Ichigo immediately turned towards the front door.

"Where are you going Ichigo?" Yuzu asked but she was greeted by a chilly silence.

"Someone needs to keep an eye on him. I fear he might do something rash." Toshiro said as Shunsui chuckled.

"Well Jushiro, I think that's our cue." Shunsui said, grabbing his fellow Captain by the shoulder and pulling him towards the door.

* * *

**  
Across the street in the Kurosaki House…**

Byakuya was sitting in one of the chairs by the fireplace. He was quiet and contemplative. Just then he heard the door open and soon slam shut. Ichigo stormed in shortly afterwards.

"Why are you sitting here instead of at Rukia's side?" Ichigo asked.

"What purpose would it serve to sit in one place or another? Either way, it doesn't change anything." Byakuya replied.

"You could at least show her, if not the rest of us, that you at least care about her!" Ichigo yelled. Byakuya glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

"If weeping through the halls would benefit anyone then I would gladly do so. But I fail to see the point of doing so." Byakuya replied. Ichigo was getting more and more ticked off by the second.

"She's your sister-in-law Byakuya! You could at least show that you at least care!" Ichigo said. Byakuya immediately rose from his chair and glared at Ichigo, anger clear in his eyes.

"If you are attempting to goad me into a fight, then you are succeeding Ichigo Kurosaki. In the year since you and Rukia confessed your feelings for each other I have never questioned the validity of your confessions. Yet on numerous occasions you have questioned my feelings towards Rukia. Despite your perceptions, I care a great deal for Rukia. I fail to see how camping at her door would improve her condition at all. I will not let you insult me by continuing to question my relationship with Rukia. She is all that I have left of her sister. Furthermore, as you may recall, I told you last year that Rukia is my pride, and that those who harm her, harm my pride. Insulting me like you are now, is insulting my pride, and I will not let anyone get away with it." Byakuya said calmly but with a hand near Senbonzakura's hilt.

"Then let her know that damn it!" Ichigo yelled, causing Byakuya to pause curiously.

"Rukia has the utmost admiration of you! Hell even my own two sisters practically idolize you! But I see the look in Rukia's eyes whenever she mentions you that she is completely unsure of how you feel towards her! One of the things she's strived for ever since she came into the Kuchiki clan is your approval! I'm no doctor but my dad can tell you that sometimes people hear what's going on around them when they're in a coma. It might even help her to recover faster if you at least were there and spoke to her, and told her how you feel. All I ask is that you do just that. You're also going to have to acknowledge the fact that you're not the only one who cares for Rukia. I'm not the only one either. Renji cares for her, Captain Ukitake cares for her, my entire squad cares about her, hell even my dad and my aunt care about her and they all show it on a regular basis…so why don't you?" Ichigo asked, not noticing Ukitake and Kyoraku behind him. Byakuya remained silent, but he kept staring at Ichigo. As usual his thoughts were hard to read by his stoic expression.

"I've said all I'm going to say to you. What you do next is your own choice." Ichigo said, turning away from the Sixth Division Captain. Kyoraku and Ukitake quietly slipped out behind Ichigo. Byakuya looked thoughtful, replaying the entire conversation over and over in his mind. He glanced over at a photo on the wall. It was a photo of Hisana that Byakuya had given Rukia one year. He moved over towards the photo, looking deep into Hisana's unmoving eyes. Finally he turned away, walking towards the front door. He had made a decision.

* * *

**  
Later that night…**

Ichigo stood on the roof of the Clinic in Soul Reaper form. He was staring out at the moon in the sky above. He then felt a cool chill run down his spine. However he sensed a familiar spiritual pressure.

"Couldn't sleep?" Ichigo asked as Toshiro walked up next to him, also in Soul Reaper form.

"I could sense you were still awake. Your Reiatsu is acting strangely. I wanted to make sure you were alright." Toshiro said.

"I'm surprised you all decided to stay." Ichigo replied. Toshiro and the reinforcements had been asked to stay in Karakura in case Aizen's forces attacked again. Some of the other Captains & Lieutenants were still around and even Byakuya had decided to stay as well.

"We felt that abandoning you and your squad right now wouldn't be fair." Toshiro replied.

"Renji's volunteered to temporarily take over for Rukia. I'm not going to turn him down." Ichigo said as Toshiro nodded.

"Since Captain Unohana's given Karin clearance to return to active duty, I suppose that there's little more any of us could do to help things. Renji's volunteering to help, is only natural of him considering how close he is to her." Toshiro said as Ichigo nodded.

"So did anything happen in the Soul Society while all this was happening?" Ichigo asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. It seems that Aizen managed to sneak into the Seireitei and steal some seemingly random items from what's left of the Institute of Research and Development." Toshiro said as Ichigo sighed.

"Knowing Aizen, there's a reason he stole what he did." Ichigo said as Toshiro nodded.

"I agree. He has a method to what he's doing. I suspect that the battle here was only a diversion for him to acquire what he needed. Captain Soi Fon was left in charge of the Seireitei while the others were gone and her forces reported the break in. It's a good thing that Captain Kurotsuchi managed to create those special scanners." Toshiro said as Ichigo nodded.

"But it only tells us what he stole and not what he's doing with it." Ichigo said.

"Maybe not to the two of you, but it speaks volumes to me." A voice said from nearby. The two turned and saw Kisuke Urahara standing on the roof of the Kurosaki House.

"Mister Hat-n-clogs?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Do you know what Aizen is planning?" Toshiro asked.

"I have a pretty good theory. I've secretly been keeping track of what's been stolen. At first I noticed the items that were stolen could all be used to create at least ten or so Tenshintai, which explains how all of the Soul Reapers under Aizen's command could use their Bankai's and why they had such little experience with them. They had only recently achieved Bankai so their skill with it was very limited." Kisuke said in his serious voice as Toshiro pondered.

"That would make sense. Karin had mentioned to me after hers and my fight with Angela Skullini, that she had gotten more powerful than when Karin had first encountered her. The Tenshintai would account for her increase in power." Toshiro said.

"Giving them Bankai was only the beginning. I suspect that there's one more thing Aizen is planning on giving them. You can probably guess what I'm talking about, Ichigo." Kisuke said as Ichigo clinched his fists in anger.

"Masks. He's going to turn them into Visoreds and make them even more powerful." Ichigo said as Kisuke nodded.

"Yes but the masks alone won't help them. Their Inner Hollows will immediately take control of them, turning them into mindless killing machines loyal to no one. So in order to keep them under control, he'll need something that can suppress the Inner Hollow and make them true Visoreds. Something that Orihime destroyed in Los Noches last year." Kisuke said as Toshiro and Ichigo immediately caught on.

"The Hogyoku. I should have known." Toshiro said pondering.

"But where does my Aunt fit into all of this?" Ichigo asked.

"Because she helped me make the first Hogyoku." Kisuke said, causing Ichigo and Toshiro's eyes to widen.

"What?!" the two asked in unison.

"Kaichou and I worked on several projects together. We were secretly creating the Hogyoku so that we might be able to turn lesser hollows into more logical beings. It was partly because of your Aunt's desire to try and save the souls within a hollow. We finished it a month before the Vizard incident, but we understood how dangerous it was so we placed a seal on it. We were the only ones who knew about its existence. We both suspected that Aizen witnessed my using the Hogyoku on the Visoreds and thus learned of its existence. After that we needed to find a way to destroy it, but our own engineering worked against us. We had made it nearly indestructible. There was only one way to destroy it until Orihime came along. That one way was to drain it of its power, and the only way to do that is to use it frequently, which isn't an appealing option. Or the method I tried to use with Rukia, by putting it in a Gigai that saps Spiritual energy from the user instead of restores it. I had hoped that the Hogyoku would had died but they came and retrieved Rukia sooner than I expected." Kisuke explained.

"If Aizen was able to create an entire army of Arrancar from the Hogyoku and still have some power leftover then its power must be quite large for its size." Toshiro said as Kisuke nodded.

"There is only one flaw in your theory. When Aizen created his Arrancar army, the Hogyoku wasn't completely woken up at the time so he had to use his own spiritual energy to briefly wake it up. The Hogyoku never used its own energy to create the Arrancar, but instead channeled Aizen's energy to do so. When fully awake, the Hogyoku would be able to use its power only a few times…at least that's how much power was left in the Hogyoku before Orihime destroyed it. If Kaichou makes a new Hogyoku, it will not only be fully awake, but be fully charged and when the fully charged Hogyoku is used to create a Vizard or Arrancar, they become noticeably stronger than they would if they were created via the method Aizen used." Kisuke explained.

"So, Aizen's method resulted in more yet weaker Arrancar, but if it's fully awake, it can create fewer yet stronger Arrancar?" Ichigo asked as Kisuke smiled.

"You've always been a smart one Ichigo." Kisuke said as Ichigo sighed in frustration.

"Then we've got to hurry and stop rescue my Aunt before she can finish the Hogyoku...that's if she's still alive. Arupejio used her Zanpakuto against us during the battle. He even used its Bankai." Ichigo said as Toshiro nodded.

"Oh I wouldn't worry. Aizen wouldn't kill her while he's still waiting for the Hogyoku. No he's still got her and he's probably not going to kill her until after he has his Vizard army." Kisuke said.

"But we still don't know where he's hiding. They keep using a Garganta to escape but we've checked Hueco Mundo and Los Noches and they're not there. Where else could they be hiding?" Ichigo asked.

"It seems that until we find out, we won't be able to mount a rescue." Toshiro said as Ichigo scoffed.

"Like General Yamamoto will let us. He'd probably have us all dig in and prepare to fight off his army that could quite possibly overwhelm us." Ichigo said as Toshiro looked up at him with a smirk.

"Has that ever stopped you before?" Toshiro asked as Ichigo smirked back.

"No, and it never will. You're not going to rat on me are you?" Ichigo asked.

"Actually I was planning on joining you this time. I cannot let you get in trouble on your own." Toshiro said as Ichigo smirked.

"Thanks…Captain Hitsugaya." Ichigo said, receiving a scolding look from Toshiro.

"It's not Captain Hitsugaya…it's Toshiro to you." Toshiro said with a smile.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 43.**

A/N: Just to give you a heads up, there's going to be a lot more musical parts in this Arc then there has been.

_Radio Kon!!!_

"YES WE'RE BACK!!! Now that we're in a section where the Omake's can start back up, we have our next guests! Uh, Tatsuki and Chad canceled so instead we have…hey Hanataro, where's the guest sheet?" Kon asked.

"_Uh we never got one." _Hanataro replied.

"So…what do we do now?" Kon asked. Just then, a few Soul Reapers in uniform entered with boxes under their arms. They proceeded to take items off the desk and put them inside the boxes. Nanao Ise entered shortly afterwards with a checklist.

"Hey-HEY-**HEY!!!** What's the big idea! We're doing a show here!" Kon exclaimed as Nanao glanced at him, pushing up her glasses in the process.

"This space is needed for storage. We're currently making room." Nanao replied.

"WHAT?! But we reserved this space months ago!!!" Kon exclaimed. Nanao lifted the top sheet on her checklist.

"Ah I see. So you did." Nanao said before turning to the other Soul Reapers.

"The desk as well." She said.

"HEY!!! I thought you just said that we had reserved this space?!" Kon asked.

"You did but you were unable to deliver payment within a timely fashion." Nanao replied.

"Payment? I sent you a check!!!" Kon complained before he was picked up and the chair beneath him was removed.

"According to this someone ordered to stop payment on it. Let's see…ah it was Captain Kurosaki and he leaves the added note of and I quote, "Kon if you don't stop stealing from the Squad account, you'll be fed to the Arrancar." I believe that answers all your questions." Nanao replied before leaving.

"Hey who do I file complaints with?!" Kon yelled after her. Just then Kenpachi Zaraki entered wearing a name tag that read "Complaint's Department." After that Kon had his near death experience.

_End_


	44. A Measure of Hope

Gin Ichimaru reclined in his favorite chair, reading the latest copy of the Seireitei Newsletter which Aizen had stolen during his most recent thefts in the Soul Society. He then sensed a pair of guards approaching. The guards were essentially lobotomized prisoners from the Nest of Maggots, their lobotomy courtesy of the late Shuyou Fushimatsu. They had curiously familiar spiritual pressure, indicating a third person with them.

"Captain Ichimaru, this Fraccion wishes to speak with you." One of the guards said. Gin lowered his magazine and looked over his shoulder. He saw the two guards on either side of a young Neko Zaine.

"Well, this is certainly an unexpected pleasure. You two can go. She couldn't harm me if she tried." Gin said as the guards bowed and left. He immediately turned to Neko.

"Please sit down, despite what you've heard, I don't bite." Gin said as Neko sat down in a chair across from him. Gin instantly produced a small box from inside of his robes.

"Dried Persimmon?" He asked, holding out the box to the young girl who politely refused. Gin shrugged and popped one in his mouth anyway, swallowing before returning his attention to the Fraccion.

"So then, to what do I owe this visit?" Gin asked.

"Um…well…I'm concerned about my brother. He's not been the same since yesterday." Neko said as Gin looked curious.

"Oh? How so?" Gin asked.

"Well, he either locks himself in his room or he sits down in one of the basement rooms playing his Zanpakuto. He doesn't speak to anyone and he doesn't come out to eat anything. I brought him dinner last night and when I came by this morning with breakfast, he hadn't even touched his dinner. What's more is he's playing a strange tune on his Zanpakuto." Neko said as Gin arched an eyebrow.

"What sort of tune? Is it one you recognize? Ooh is it Soul Shout? I like that one." Gin asked as Neko shook her head.

"No, it's not. It's a…a sad tune. He…he doesn't even sing anymore. Last night I went up to the top to see if he would sing his lullaby again but he…didn't." Neko said as Gin cocked his head to one side in thought.

"I see. Sounds like he's just brooding…although he's never been one to brood. But why tell this to me?" Gin asked.

"Because he seems to like you sir. You were his Captain back when you two were still Soul Reapers. He respects you…a lot. When he would come home for breaks, he would talk about you and the Lieutenant all the time. He always seemed happier whenever he mentioned you, even if he had been talking about a sad subject before that point. I figured that you could, perhaps, cheer him up somehow." Neko said as Gin leaned back in thought, his fox like expression impossible to read.

"Well…I think a breath of fresh air would help his demeanor. But for now you should stay with him. If he tries to send you away, tell him I sent you and if he has a problem, to talk to me. Oh and tell him to meet me tonight on the top of the tallest tower. After sundown specifically." Gin said as Neko arched an eyebrow.

"Okay? If you say so sir. I hope whatever it is you've got in mind helps." Neko said as she started to leave.

"Oh believe me, it will." Gin said as Neko left.

"Plus, it'll make things much more interesting."

* * *

**  
Down in the basement…**

Arupejio sat in the middle of a large stone room. It was completely empty and unfurnished. The only furniture inside was a small wooden stool he had brought down from the surface. The only source of light was a single soft beam emanating from the ceiling, illuminating the cold, hard, stone walls. The occasional sound of water dripping into a small puddle would echo through the room. But the most prominent sound heard was the sad slow melody of what sounded like a violin. It was actually Arupejio, rubbing the condensation off his Zanpakuto's Shikai with one finger, creating the violin sound as his finger moved in straight lines. It made no difference which direction he ran his finger, his Zanpakuto knew what notes to play. (A/N: For the effect, I'm thinking "Will of the Heart: Violin" from the "Bleach: Fade to Black" Soundtrack)

"_You seem pretty down." _A voice said in his mind. It wasn't Hensen Tatsujin, though the blade still rested at his side in its sheath, it was instead Kuroseika.

"Leave me alone." Arupejio said dejectedly.

"_Then why are you playing me? I know you Arupejio, and you're not like this." _Kuroseika said.

"_Because he's a mindless servant, doing what he's told by whoever tells him what to do." _Hensen Tatsujin replied, entering into the conversation.

"_I don't recall asking you. How you are able to be wielded by my master is a mystery to us both. Now please leave us in peace." _Kuroseika scorned.

"_Fine, whatever." _Tatsujin snorted. Arupejio rolled his eyes with an annoyed sigh but continued playing.

"_Tell me what's wrong. We go back a long time Arupejio and you're not like this…__we're__ not like this."_ Kuroseika said. Arupejio remained silent for a moment, still playing.

"I just…I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore. As a Soul Reaper, things were a little bumpy but I was happy. As an Espada, I feel like I've betrayed everyone I know and care for. Why do I even stay?" Arupejio asked.

"_I told you why."_ Hensen Tatsujin said.

"_As much as I would like to say ignore him, he has a point. You do tend to just follow orders. When you found out that Aizen was your father and he proved it to you, you swore your allegiance to him instantly and without question. For so long you've strived to find even one of your parents and now that you've found one, you're miserable because you were forced to turn away from a life that would potentially lead to happiness. I can tell what you think of. You think about __her__ all the time. I can't say that I blame you. That Shun'o girl was rather attractive." _Kuroseika explained. Arupejio couldn't help but let a tear run down his cheek at the memory of what Orihime had said to him when he used Hensen Tatsujin's Bankai.

"_You aren't the Arupejio I knew. Whenever you or anyone uses that sword, you become an uncontrollable monster! You become worse than your own father!" _Orihime's words echoed in his mind.

"Arupejio?" he heard Neko ask from behind.

"Leave me alone Neko." He said softly.

"Captain Ichimaru told me not to. He wants you to meet him tonight at the top of the tallest tower after sundown." Neko said as Arupejio froze, causing the music to stop. He looked over his shoulder at her with a curious expression.

"You told Captain Ichimaru?" Arupejio asked curiously. Neko nodded with her hands clasped together behind her back, and looking at him meekly.

"I thought he might be able to cheer you up somehow." Neko said as Arupejio groaned and rubbed his temples.

"Great and he'll probably tell Lord Aizen. He might suspect…" Arupejio said as Neko looked at him curiously.

"Suspect what?" Neko asked.

"He might suspect that I might…no I cannot involve you in this Neko." Arupejio replied.

"You're thinking about running away, aren't you?" Neko asked as Arupejio looked at her again.

"I've been entertaining the idea lately. But please don't tell a soul. If only I had some place to go. I can't go to the Soul Society; they'll be able to find our Spiritual Pressure. I could go to the World of the Living perhaps but, a life on the run from both friend and foe alike isn't a life…for anyone." Arupejio said.

"What about your friend Orihime. She seemed nice." Neko suggested as Arupejio shook his head.

"Why would she want to help a guy who she said was…was a monster?" Arupejio asked.

"Are you a total idiot?" Kuroseika asked as he started to glow with a neon green aura, and created a swirling mass of measures around a single point in the room. When the notes finally vanished, they revealed a well dressed man in a tuxedo with white silk shirt and gloves. He looked slightly like Zangetsu but without the long floating hair, bearded chin, and glasses. He wore a white bowtie as well.

"Orihime said that you only became a monster when you used Hensen Tatsujin's Bankai. Given its personality, I cannot say that I disagree with her." Kuroseika said. Arupejio could hear Tatsujin give an amused snort but ignored the snide Zanpakuto.

"Yeah, don't be too hard on yourself, nyaa." A voice said from nearby.

"Yamaneko?!" Neko asked curiously. Sure enough, out from behind Neko walked a small black cat with a long whip like tail. Upon closer inspection, one could tell that the tail was actually her Shikai.

"AWWW Yamaneko you're so cute!" Neko gushed, picking up the spirit of her Zanpakuto and scratching it behind the ears.

"I know nyaa." Yamaneko said, purring all the while.

"Can we stay on topic?" Arupejio asked as Kuroseika placed a hand on his wielder's shoulder.

"Arupejio, for so long you've followed your gut and followed the path that others have set for you. You follow orders faithfully and you hardly ever question them unless it's to clarify the instructions further. But now it is time for you to set your own path and follow it, even if it may seem long and hard. And having Neko along will keep you strong. You can pass down everything you've learned to her." Kuroseika explained.

"You're right. I need to set my own path. But…I cannot afford to arouse suspicion. I better meet with my Captain tonight like he requested so he doesn't get suspicious. After that…we leave for the World of the Living." Arupejio said as Neko tapped her chin.

"Um, brother, do you know how to get here from there?" Neko asked as Arupejio nodded.

"My father taught me to create a Garganta, which is how I was able to leave the World of the Living after the uprising in the Seireitei." Arupejio said as Neko nodded.

"So shouldn't we be getting packed?" Neko asked as Arupejio nodded.

"We should, but be…discrete. Let no one, not even guards, know about our plans." Arupejio said, unaware that their entire conversation had been overheard by a certain fox faced individual.

* * *

**  
That night…**

Gin Ichimaru stood on the top tower, peering out towards the ruined city with his usual fox-like expression. His smile however was noticeably wider than normal. He then sensed his former Third Seat climbing the stairs with Neko close behind.

"Captain, you sent for me?" Arupejio asked as he stood next to the former Third Division Captain.

"I did. Your Fraccion, Neko, told me that you've been feeling a little depressed since yesterday's battle. Did something happen that I should know about?" Gin asked as Arupejio shook his head.

"No sir, nothing of relevance. Ichigo Kurosaki bested me in combat, as did his Lieutenant. I suppose the only reason I have to be depressed is that I was beaten by my target." Arupejio said as Gin glanced at him, still maintaining his expression.

"Are you certain?" Gin asked in an almost prodding way.

"Yes sir. I am certain." Arupejio replied plainly.

"Well then…all I have to say is…oh look at the time. Isn't it time for you to sing that song of yours?" Gin asked as Arupejio glared at him.

"Sir I wasn't planning on-." "Zaine…that wasn't a suggestion if you get my meaning?" Gin hinted as Arupejio sighed and drew his Zanpakuto.

"Sing for me, Kuroseika." Arupejio said. He then started gently pressing the keys, letting the music play on the wind. Then he started singing…

_"Dare yori mo takaku takaku_ (Higher, higher, than anyone)  
_uchiagare fuyu hanabi_ (Winter Fireworks rise above)  
_sumikitta yozora ga yoku niau"_ (They go so well with the clear night sky)

Then Neko joined in for the second verse.

_"Dare yori mo rintoushite_ (More dignified than anyone)  
_uchiagare fuyu hanabi_ (Winter Fireworks rise above)  
_omae no tanjou wo mitodoke yo."_ (They acknowledge that you were born)

He was about to stop playing when he suddenly heard on the wind a faint sound. The sound of a woman singing…

_"Nobori, kagayaki_ (Climbing, shining)  
_jirijiri hanarete yuku_ (scattering in all directions)  
_unmei nara"_ (if this is their destiny)

He quickly started looking around until finally he noticed that down on the balcony of the other tower was a single woman with long raven black hair in a Soul Reaper uniform. Next to her was Hotokegi with the veil over her face. The Soul Reaper woman was singing…

_"Mabuta ni tomoshitsuzukete_ (They keep lighting up my eyes)  
_kono kagayaki wo eien ni"_ (the radiance is forever)

The woman's voice was so familiar too him as well. What's more, she was singing his song and the words were correct. Suddenly it clicked, the words, the melody, he remembered the entire song. But the voice...the voice which sang on…

_"Ima sora no shita minna_ (I want to believe that everyone under this sky)  
_onaji omoide iru to shinjiite itai"_ (feels the same way now)

Suddenly he realized that his entire reason for singing that song every night, after one hundred and eleven years, could have finally paid off. Was she really…her? He couldn't stop himself as he joined in singing…

_"Dare yori mo tsuyoku tsuyoku_ (Stronger, stronger, than anyone)  
_uchiagare fuyu hanabi"_ (Winter Fireworks rise above)

Then the woman and Hotokegi both replied, the woman looking at him with a smile as the two sang…

_"Sumikitta yozora ni irakarete"_ (Shielded by the clear white sky)

Arupejio realized in that instant that it was her…the woman he had sought after for most of his life, was right on that balcony. With an excited smile, he continued singing…

_"Dare yori mo hokorashiku_ (Prouder than anyone)  
_uchiagare fuyu hanabi"_ (Winter Fireworks rise above)

Then the woman replied…

_"Omae no ikizama wo misete kure"_ (Show us your way of life)

Then he sang as the woman and Hotokegi replied…

_"Nobori kagayaki"_ (Climbing, shining)

Then Arupejio continued…

_"jirijiri hanarete yuku_ (Scattering in all directions)  
_unmei demo tamashii wa hikaritsuzukeru"_ (Even if fate's like this, souls continue to shine)

Then the woman and Hotokegi joined back in with him…

_"Kono kagayaki wa eien ni"_ (The radiance is forever)

Then they all started singing together…

_"Ima sora no shita minna_ (I want to believe that everyone under this sky)  
_onaji omoide iru to shinjite itai"_ (Feels the same way now)

_"Dare yori mo tsuyoku tsuyoku_ (Stronger, stronger than anyone)  
_uchiagare fuyu hanabi_ (Winter Fireworks rise above)  
_sumikitta yozora ni irakarete"_ (Shielded by the clear night sky)

_"Dare yori mo hokorashiku_ (Prouder than anyone)  
_uchiagare fuyu hanabi_ (Winter Fireworks rise above)  
_omae no ikizama wo misete kure"_ (Show us your way of life)

Then Arupejio sang…

_"Oretachi wa"_ (And we)

And the woman and Hotokegi replied…

_"Itsumademo"_ (Always and forever)

And they each finished together in unison…

_"Kagayaite iyou"_ (Continue to Shine)

And with that the music came to a close. Arupejio looked down at the woman from the edge of the battlements with a look on his face that was one of overwhelming yet silent joy. He then quickly leapt onto the battlements and flew towards the balcony, landing on the marble railing then jumping down onto the balcony floor.

"You're her aren't you…you're the woman I've been looking for all my life." He said as Kaichou chuckled with a smile and nodded.

"You mean your mother? I am her. That song would only be known by members of my clan. It's our clan lullaby. Each noble clan, be they one of the four noble houses or even one of the lesser ones such as the Sakebu clan, has a clan lullaby. If two houses join together, then they use both lullabies." Kaichou explained as Arupejio looked at her excitedly. He then turned around and looked back up at the battlements where he saw Gin and Neko looking down at them. Neko was looking down in amazement while Gin was waving innocently.

"You knew all along didn't you?!" Arupejio asked as Gin chuckled and flash stepped onto the balcony with Neko.

"Ever since the day Aizen and I found you in Rukongai. He explained to me what you were, and who your mother really was. I can vouch that this is indeed her, Zaine." Gin said as Kaichou nodded.

"Gin set this whole thing up. He made sure that you were on that tower tonight, even knowing full well that I would be listening and intending for me to join in and reveal who I was. He's taken an awful risk in doing so. He knows that by your mere interaction with me without his knowledge, your father could consider all three of you as traitors." Kaichou explained causing Arupejio and Neko to look at her confused.

"Traitors? You mean you're not with my father?" Arupejio asked as Kaichou shook her head.

"If given the opportunity, I would kill him in an instant. In fact, he brought me here against my will and has forced me into working for him, using your wellbeing as leverage to keep me working." Kaichou explained as Arupejio started piecing things together.

"So…who am I? Is my name really Arupejio? What was your name for me?" Arupejio asked as Kaichou chuckled slightly, almost embarrassed to admit it.

"You promise you won't hold it against me?" Kaichou asked as Arupejio shook his head.

"I would never hold it against you." Arupejio said as Kaichou smiled.

"The name I gave you was the same as the type of flower on the hairclip I left you with. Hanashiro Kurosaki." Kaichou said as Arupejio's eyes widened and his jaw dropped open. Neko was no different and Gin was wishing he had a camera.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 44.**

Surprised?

The song above was the full version of "Fuyu Hanabi," from the Bleach Rock Musical: No Clouds in the Blue Heavens.

_Soul Reaper Illustrated Guide…_

Uryu was silently reading a book on his couch when he noticed something moving out of the corner of his eye. He looked up and saw much to his surprise the Zanpakuto spirit of Hyorinmaru sit down on the couch next to him.

"Pardon my intrusion." Hyorinmaru said politely yet stoically.

"What is a Soul Reaper's Zanpakuto spirit doing in my house?" Uryu asked.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Hekireki Megami said as she finished screwing in a light bulb into a nearby lamp.

"Wha-TWO?!" Uryu yelped. He then noticed Nemu showing Zabimaru towards one of the nearby rooms.

"What in the-?!" Uryu asked as he quickly hurried to the doorway of the room where his jaw dropped at the sight he saw. Inside the room were the Zanpakuto spirits of Zangetsu, Sode no Shirayuki, Haineko, Tobiume, Hitoku Kasumi, Chuushuunomeigetsu, Kuroseika, Kazeshini, Ashisogi Jizo, Yamaneko, and Hensen Tatsujin.

"What is going ON?!?!" Uryu freaked.

"Hey Uryu, would you like a master suite or just a simple single room at the hotel?" Ichigo asked with the telephone held up to his head.

"What are you talking about?! What hotel?! Why are all these Zanpakuto spirits in my house?! AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!" Uryu yelled.

"Oh didn't Rukia send you the memo?" Ichigo asked but Uryu's enraged expression answered his question. Just then Zangetsu walked in.

"Starting with the next chapter, we will be starting a new Omake segment called "The Zanpakuto Alive!" Zangetsu announced as Hekireki Megami slid onto the screen.

"Yeah so don't miss it!" She yelled as Uryu appeared out from behind Zangetsu, pushing his glasses up.

"Why in my house though?" he asked annoyed.

_End._


	45. Defection

"Did you just say…K-K-Kurosaki?!" Arupejio stuttered.

"Perhaps I should have mentioned…my name is Kaichou Kurosaki, Tenth, Fourteenth, and Fifth Divisions, retired. Others may know me as the Black Wrangler but that's a different matter entirely. You can call me…mom I suppose." Kaichou said as Arupejio collapsed onto his bum with his head in his hands.

"Oh please tell me we're not the same Kurosaki as Ichigo Kurosaki." Arupejio, or rather Hanashiro Kurosaki, said into his hands.

"As in the same Ichigo Kurosaki you were sent to kill? I'm afraid we are." Kaichou replied as Hanashiro groaned into his hands.

"I'm a dead man." He mumbled.

"Not anymore of one if Aizen catches us, Zaine." Gin said as Hanashiro looked up at him.

"Us Captain?" He asked.

"Things have gotten a little boring around here. Not to say that the recent fighting in Karakura wasn't a little exciting, but seeing the same old plans fail constantly is a bit of a downer. So I'm switching sides, to make things exciting again." Gin explained as Hanashiro smirked.

"You're hoping that Rangiku will take you back if you defect, regardless of the consequences you may face when the other Soul Reaper Captains get their hands on you." He said as Gin nodded.

"You are a smart one. Besides, at least this way I can hopefully and actually live instead of live with the nagging feeling that Aizen might try to kill me out of paranoia." Gin said.

"Hey what about me? Can I come?" Neko asked.

"You're leaving with us Neko, that's not up for debate." Hanashiro said with a smile.

"Yeah and when I bust out of this joint, as Clan Head of the Kurosaki Clan, I would be honored to make you an official member of the Clan, as my adopted daughter…Neko Kurosaki." Kaichou said as Neko bounced up and down excitedly before quickly throwing her arms around the Wrangler.

"Wait, when you say, "when you bust out of this joint…" What do you mean exactly?" Hanashiro asked.

"I mean that if you'll hand me my Zanpakuto back for a moment, I'm going to stick around and make your father pay for what he's done to us. Which means sabotaging the Hogyoku he's making me build." Kaichou said as Hanashiro nodded and reached for the black Zanpakuto and handed it.

"For the record, I never want to use that sword again." Hanashiro said as Kaichou tore off a long strip of the white strip of cloth on the end of the hilt and rolled up her right sleeve before tying the strip on her arm at the shoulder. She then did the same to her other arm. Then she tied two strips below her ankles under her tabi socks. The strip of cloth on the hilt magically grew back every time a piece was torn off.

"What's that for?" Neko asked.

"Despite Hensen Tatsujin's rather unpredictable nature, it has one benefit. For a reason I cannot figure out, Hensen Tatsujin is immune to Kyoka Suigetsu's complete hypnosis, as is anyone who touches even a small piece of it. These strips of cloth will render me immune to Aizen's Zanpakuto. I want you to go to Karakura Town, and tell your cousin Ichigo that Aizen is hiding within a world called Le Mort Regne. They'll know what it is. Then have everyone who comes for the fight, wear at least two strips of the cloth on Hensen Tatsujin's hilt on their body. It doesn't matter where, just so long as they're wearing them next to their skin…and to be on the safe side, you should wear a strip or two yourselves." Kaichou instructed as she handed back Hanashiro the Zanpakuto.

"We will. But will…cousin Ichigo believe our story? As far as I know he doesn't know that we're related." Hanashiro said as Kaichou tapped her chin.

"He may not believe you at first, but there are several people there who can vouch for you, people he trusts, namely Yoruichi Shihoin, Kisuke Urahara, Tessai Tsukabishi, and the Vizard Shinji Hirako." Kaichou explained as Hanashiro sweat dropped.

"Yeah, I don't think Shinji's going to be real eager to help me anytime soon." Hanashiro said as Kaichou nodded knowingly.

"He's always been a bit bitter towards Aizen and he probably assumed, and correctly assumed I might add, that you were acting as Aizen's spy. But the other three will at least back you up. Kisuke and Yoruichi are good scouts…as well as good friends of the Clan." Kaichou said as Hanashiro nodded.

"I hate to break up this joyous reunion, but we need to hurry if we're going to escape before Aizen realizes what's going on." Gin said as Hanashiro nodded.

"Are you sure you won't come with us? You could be killed and I don't want to lose you after having just found you after so many decades of searching." Hanashiro said as Kaichou glanced towards Hotokegi.

"I'm more durable than I look. I'm pretty handy with Kido. Where do you think your father learned Hado number ninety after all? But that's beside the point; I want you to do one last thing." Kaichou said as she moved over towards Hotokegi.

"I want you to take Hotokegi with you." Kaichou said as Hanashiro looked at Hotokegi curiously.

"Okay but what for?" He asked.

"Trust me, you want to take her with you. Also…" Kaichou said as she reached into her robes and pulled off a necklace with a thin gold chain but with a small white flower hairclip matching the one Hanashiro had given Orihime.

"…you'll want to wear this when you meet up with them. Yoruichi and Kisuke will know what it means. Now hurry, time is not on our side here." Kaichou said. Hanashiro grasped the necklace and smiled. The necklace only proved even further that she was his mother. He silently put it on as he turned towards Neko.

"Good thing we packed ahead of time huh Neko?" Hanashiro asked as Neko nodded.

"Yeah, let's hurry and grab our things." Neko said as Gin started rocking on his heels and whistling innocently.

"You mean these bags I found in your rooms?" Gin asked as he held the bags up. Neko's was slightly larger than Hanashiro's but his only had two things in it…his picture of him and Orihime together and Enraku.

"You thought of everything huh Captain?" Hanashiro asked as Gin gave him a somewhat excited smile with his eyes open.

"Yes actually. But since we're defecting, we might as well wear the proper uniform for a couple of defectors eh?" Gin asked as he grabbed the front of his white robes and ripped them off, revealing his old black Soul Reaper kimono, hakama, white obi sash, but without his Squad Three Haori.

"Captain you read my mind!" Hanashiro said as he ripped off his Lieutenants armband and then his white robes, revealing his old Soul Reaper uniform. He then glanced at the armband in thought.

"Against my better judgment, I'm going to keep this to remind me of what I once was." Hanashiro said as he put the armband back on.

"What about your old clothes? Won't Aizen find them?" Neko asked as Kaichou smirked.

"Don't worry about these old clothes. Heaven knows if I can find evidence, that I know how to destroy it as well. Now hurry!" Kaichou ordered as the four turned towards the balcony and Gin opened a Garganta.

"Next stop, Karakura Town." Gin said as Neko and Hotokegi quickly ran into the Garganta. Hanashiro was about to run through it himself but he paused. He then quickly spun around and ran back, throwing his arms around Kaichou.

"You're exactly as I remembered." He said.

"I'll be here when you get back son. Just try not to take too long. I won't be able to keep up the charade forever." Kaichou said as Hanashiro finally let him go. Kaichou then kissed him on the cheek and straightened his collar before giving him a nod. Hanashiro grinned happily and determinedly before he turned and ran through the Garganta. Gin stepped inside it after him but quickly turned, bending over slightly and waving.

"Bye-bye." Gin said as the Garganta closed, leaving Kaichou alone in her room.

"Be careful out there son." Kaichou said as she turned towards the elevator.

"Aizen…prepare to have your dreams crushed." She said as she gathered up the discarded clothing and headed to the elevator. She knew down in the labs that there was an incinerator and she planned on tossing not only the clothes in there, but also the book on how to create the Hogyoku. More than that, the unfinished Hogyoku was there as well.

* * *

**  
Meanwhile in Karakura…**

Karin, Lilynette, Toshiro, Menoly, and Renji, were racing towards the center of the underground training area where a soccer ball sat waiting. Coming from the other side of the area came Yoruichi, Ikkaku, Apache, Loly, and Kon (in Ichigo's body). Karin had convinced them all to join in a soccer match to try and boost everyone's spirits. So far it was having the desired effect as everyone was grinning challengingly towards their opponents…well except for Toshiro and Yoruichi. Toshiro was giving one of his menacing cold stares but only for intimidation purposes. Yoruichi was simply smirking. Off to the sidelines sat the three mod souls, Lirin, Cloud, and Noba, along with Rangiku, Momo, Yumichika, Kisuke, Tessai, Stark, Mila-rose, Sun-sun, a recovered Halibel, Nel, Chad, Nemu, and Uryu.

The two teams finally clashed but Ikkaku, not understanding the game at all, drew Hozukimaru and lunged at Toshiro, who had gotten the ball. Fortunately Toshiro was quick and drew Hyorinmaru just in time.

"FOWL!!! No swords!" Tessai declared.

"Oh I dunno. Zanpakuto might make this game more interesting." Karin said as Ikkaku grinned wickedly.

"Yeah, BRING IT!!!" he shouted excitedly.

"Uh are you sure you want to allow swords?" Renji asked, eyeing the battle hungry Ikkaku worriedly.

"Ah come on Abarai! You're not scared are you?!" Apache taunted with a wicked grin.

"Not of you but of…" Renji said, looking straight at Ikkaku.

"HEY! I don't have a sword!" Kon whimpered.

"He's right. DOES ANYONE WANT TO STAND IN FOR KON?!" Karin asked and Chad instantly summoned up his battle arm before running up to the battle lines.

"Alright, back to the sides." Karin said as they all quickly ran back to where they had started. Soon the soccer game had become an all out free for all as the teams started to turn on each other. Shards of ice, bolts of lightning, spheres of Reishi, Shunko blasts, Bala, Cero, and Kido spells were flying in all directions. Tessai had the sense to put up a Kido barrier around him and the bystanders.

"Quite a violent game wouldn't you say?" Yumichika asked as Momo nodded.

"Yeah but it is exciting though. GO LIL'SHIRO!!!" Momo yelled. A large shard of ice promptly smashed into the barrier, aimed right at her for the comment.

"Anyone else care to join in?" Kisuke asked with a smile as Mila-Rose grinned and grabbed Sun-Sun before running through the barrier into the fray. More Bala and Cero started flying after that. Then they noticed Hihio Zabimaru rise above the cloud of dust that was now the playing field before diving back down. Then they noticed not one but two Hihio Zabimaru appear.

"It seems the Zanpakutos are joining in as well." Tessai said with a chuckle. Sure enough, the massive furry beast that was Hozukimaru started flying through the air only to be frozen by Hyorinmaru then blasted by lightning from Hekireki Megami.

"DARLING I'LL SAVE YOU!!!" Haineko yelled as she materialized and raced into the fray.

"Haineko get back here!" Tobiume yelled as she chased after the Zanpakuto. Then Jinta appeared from out of nowhere.

"SOCCER FIGHT!!!" He yelled, raising his large metal bat into the air. He then got blindsided by the soccer ball. Nel and Halibel looked at each other and shrugged before charging in themselves. Then the entire group froze when they noticed that Kenpachi had arrived.

"HA HA! A GAME THAT LOOKS LIKE FUN!!!" He yelled before leaping into the fray and crashing down with a skull shaped mushroom cloud that sent all the other players/fighters flying in all directions. When the smoke finally cleared, Kenpachi was standing in the center of a small crater but the others had been thrown back by the sheer force of his leap.

"(Tsh) Typical, they all quit when I join in." Kenpachi grumbled as he sheathed his sword.

"My-my, they do enjoy their games don't they?" Unohana asked as she, Isane, Hanataro, and Isshin arrived.

"Well, we might as well start getting them patched up." Isshin said as the four moved in to start healing the injured. Surprisingly there were a sparse few who sustained any major injuries but the general consensus was that everyone had a blast…almost literally.

* * *

**  
Meanwhile…**

Ichigo hadn't budged from his place outside Rukia's door. She had been moved to her room in the Kurosaki House so that the more familiar surroundings would help her. He peeked in on her occasionally and saw her still lying in her bed, still comatose. Fortunately she was breathing which relaxed him slightly. Sode no Shirayuki, in her sealed form, was resting against the nightstand. Ichigo could hear the rumblings of the "soccer match" downstairs but didn't seem to care. He didn't notice Shunsui and Jushiro peeking around the corner from the hall.

"My-my, it seems that young Ichigo could use some cheering up." Shunsui said as Jushiro nodded.

"Quite so. Besides he could stand to get a breath of fresh air. I've been sensing a few Hollows in town lately, but luckily the Visoreds are taking care of things for the time being. Where were they during the battle anyway?" Jushiro asked.

"Urahara had them making keeping the special limiter field over the town functional." Shunsui replied.

"Ah I see." Jushiro replied.

"What are you two doing?" Nanao asked as she appeared behind them with her hands on her hips. Jushiro and Shunsui had been crouching on the stairs like a couple of children.

"Ah don't worry your pretty face about it Lil' Nanao. We're doing nothing harmful." Shunsui replied.

"Yes, we're just keeping an eye on young Captain Kurosaki. He is going through a bit of a hard time after all." Jushiro added.

"Then why are you camping on the stairs?" Ichigo asked with a scowl at the top of the stairs. The two turned back towards him with a deer in the headlights look on their faces.

"Ah Ichigo, would you like to join us? We're about to go out to town for a while for a breath of fresh air. You could stand to use some yourself. It'll help take your mind off your troubles." Shunsui said.

"Thanks but I'd rather stay here and keep an eye on Rukia." Ichigo replied.

"Ichigo…" a voice said from down the hall. Ichigo turned and saw Byakuya was sitting in the chair by Rukia's door.

"I shall stay with her for the time being. You have your duties to fulfill and as a member of one of the four noble clans, you should set an example to others at all times." Byakuya said calmly. Ichigo paused for a moment before smiling.

"Thanks Byakuya." Ichigo said.

"I am not doing this for you Ichigo." Byakuya replied. Ichigo caught his meaning and grinned. He then joined Shunsui and Jushiro as they headed out.

* * *

**  
Outside in the park…**

Orihime and Tatsuki were sitting on a park bench fanning themselves from the heat in the shade of a tree.

"Goodness it's hot." Orihime said as Tatsuki nodded. She had been healed of her injuries thanks to Orihime.

"Yeah, it's like an oven out here. Having fire based powers you would have thought that I would be able to tolerate it a little better." Tatsuki replied. They sat in silence for a moment before Tatsuki looked over at Orihime with a curious look.

"I hear you saw Arupejio again. He used Captain Wrangler's Bankai I hear." Tatsuki said as Orihime nodded.

"Yeah he did. But I still hope he's alright." Orihime said as Tatsuki let an inaudible groan escape.

"Orihime are you still pining for him after all he's done to you? Not to mention what he's done to Rukia? She's lying there in a coma because of him and you still have feelings for him?!" Tatsuki asked in mild outrage.

"It wasn't him that did those things to Rukia, it was Hensen Tatsujin. You've seen it's Bankai and you know that Ichigo's aunt doesn't like using it at all because it's so hard to control. I could tell by the look in Arupejio's eyes that he was trying to fight it, to resist its control. That's why Ichigo and Rukia kept fighting him. Then he tried to save his sister when he heard her screaming at the Head-Captain. I knew that he had managed to regain control." Orihime explained.

"Orihime you just don't get it do you? He's working for Aizen, our enemy! The very same Aizen that had you kidnapped is the same Aizen that spawned him and commands him! He's a traitor Orihime!" Tatsuki replied.

"That may be so, but I want to believe that he might turn away from Aizen and come back to us." Orihime said with a teary smile.

"I gotta hand it to ya Orihime; you're an optimist to a fault." Tatsuki said as she leaned back on the bench.

"Besides it's too hot to argue anymore." Tatsuki added. Meanwhile, Ichigo, Jushiro, and Shunsui were approaching the park. They were each in Soul Reaper form.

"Wow, I never realized how hot it was." Jushiro said, holding up his hand to block out the sun.

"Do we need to find you some shade Jushiro?" Shunsui asked as Jushiro nodded tiredly.

"If it's not too much trouble." He replied.

"Well there's the park, plenty of shady trees." Ichigo said as Jushiro nodded.

"It'll work." He said as they entered and immediately noticed Orihime and Tatsuki.

"Ichigo! Captain Ukitake! Captain Kyoraku!" Orihime waved cheerfully.

"Ah-ha Miss Inoue, Miss Arisawa, what fortuitous happenstance that we find two such lovely ladies here on such a scorching day like this hmm?" Shunsui asked as he and Ichigo helped Jushiro sit down in the shade of one of the large trees nearby. Orihime giggled slightly at Shunsui's comment.

"Is he always like this?" Ichigo asked Jushiro who laughed.

"Oh yes, he's quite the ladies man. He and Isshin would chase girls all the time back in the good old days." Jushiro said with another laugh and a delighted sigh.

"Great." Ichigo mumbled as he stood up and looked around.

"Hey, I'm going to go see if I can find some ice or something real quick." Ichigo said as Orihime quickly leapt up to join him.

"Can I come along?" Orihime asked. Ichigo nodded with a smile.

"Uh, Ichigo, I don't think you're going to be going anywhere real quick." Tatsuki said, receiving curious glances from the four around her.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Because of that!" Tatsuki said pointing up towards the sky. They all turned and looked to see a Garganta opening up in midair. From it emerged four figures, two of them in Soul Reaper uniform the other two in white. Ichigo, Orihime, and Tatsuki, each recognized them.

"It's Arupejio!" Orihime exclaimed.

"Is that-…It is! It's Captain Ichimaru!" Jushiro added, climbing to his feet and reaching for his Zanpakuto.

"Looks like they're back for round two." Shunsui said reaching for his Zanpakuto as well.

"Well then let's get em!" Tatsuki said, bursting into flames. Ichigo reached for Zangetsu.

"Arupejio Zaine, this time we finish it…Ban-KAI!!!" Ichigo shouted, instantly turning into his Bankai form.

"Tensa Zangetsu!"

* * *

**  
End Chapter 45.**

_The Zanpakuto Alive!_

"So what exactly is the whole purpose of this Omake segment?" Hekireki Megami asked.

"It's an opportunity, graciously given to us by the author, to try and see how we would live and react in the real world instead of inside of our wielder's inner spirit worlds." Zangetsu explained.

"Heh, do you really think that the readers want to waste their time reading this?" Hensen Tatsujin asked.

"Ah come on bro-er-sis-er-whatever-you-are-at-the-moment. Give it all a chance!" Chuushuunomeigetsu said excitedly, slapping the hooded shape shifter on the back.

"I'm surrounded by idiots. And you're the lead one Chuu." Tatsujin grumbled before slinking away.

"Well we can't count on…er…it for anything so it falls to us to make this segment as entertaining as possible." Kuroseika said as the others nodded.

"At least we get to be alone for a while darling." Haineko said, giving Hyorinmaru a loving gaze. Hekireki Megami however, angrily raised a fist towards the Were-cat which crackled with electricity.

"First of all, we need to divide up for specific jobs to do around the house." Sode no Shirayuki said.

"I've got any electrical issues solved." Heki said.

"I'll take care of heating, because I'm so hot." Haineko said as she struck a sexy pose.

"I suppose I can deal with the cooling." Sode no Shirayuki said, crushing Haineko's hopes of being on the same job as Hyorinmaru.

"I'll take care of the laundry." Tobiume said.

"I'll take care of the cooking." Hitoku Kasumi said before receiving a leering look from Kazeshini.

"I'm pretty good with sharp objects so whaddya say you and I double team the cooking babe?" Kazeshini asked before getting hit by what appeared to be a pink colored Getsuga Tensho.

"Wow! What a woman!" Kazeshini said in his mangled state on the floor.

"Ashisogi Jizo, would you like to take care of the yard work?" Sode no Shirayuki asked sweetly. The small butterfly/moth creature squeaked its reply in its unique high pitched insect like language.

"The flowerbeds only? Okay then. Kazeshini would you like to be in charge of the lawn?" Sode asked.

"Eh sure why not." Kazeshini replied.

"Chuushuunomeigetsu, what about you?" Sode asked. Instantly Chuushuunomeigetsu snapped her fingers and a sudden army of blue armored samurai appeared behind her.

"You got anything that needs a lot of manpower?" Chuu asked.

"Or a (Bleep)-load of idiots?" Hensen Tatsujin grumbled as it slithered past.

"We're going to have to keep an eye on her." Zangetsu mumbled as Kuroseika nodded.

"I guess the two of us can do that. We can take turns on it." Kuroseika suggested as Zangetsu nodded.

"Oi, what about us?" Zabimaru asked in unison.

"Since you two can't go very far in separate directions, we could use someone who could keep on top of the grocery list." Sode suggested.

"No sweat." Chimpette replied.

"What about me?" Hyorinmaru asked.

"And me?" Yamaneko asked.

"Well…I suppose that Yamaneko could be responsible for making the tea for us in the mornings and Hyorinmaru…um…" Sode stuttered. She had run out of things for him to do.

"Never mind. I'll just be around for additional help, should anyone need it." Hyorinmaru replied.

"Ah the company couch potato and all around do-nothing. How nice to meet you." Tatsujin grumbled sarcastically as it oozed past again.

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens." Hyorinmaru said calmly, pointing its finger at Tatsujin who was suddenly encased within a block of ice.

"Well…that's one way to do it." Zangetsu said.

_End._


	46. Turn Back the Pendulum Part 1

Hanashiro, Neko, Gin, and Hotokegi emerged from the Garganta in midair over Karakura Town.

"Wow, its daylight here!" Neko said in awe.

"Night and day is different in each world, Neko. Hueco Mundo seems to be the only world that doesn't have a daytime cycle…that's unless you're inside Los Noches." Hanashiro explained as Gin chuckled.

"Ah but at least there it was always just the right temperature. It's rather hot out here today." Gin said, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"So where do we-…" Hanashiro was about to ask before he heard…

"Ban-KAI!!! Tensa Zangetsu!"

He quickly drew Kuroseika and spun just in time to have Ichigo's blade slam into him, driving him back a fair distance.

"It seems that we've been discovered already." Gin said as he turned towards the park where Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku were flying up to meet them.

"Gin Ichimaru, what brings you back here so soon?" Kyoraku asked politely.

"Such a warm reception. We're here to surrender. I plead guilty and throw myself at the mercy of Rangiku Matsumoto." Gin said extending his arms with the palms of his hands facing upwards as if expecting a pair of handcuffs to be slapped on them at any second.

"Yeah um, we're here to surrender like he said." Neko said with her hands up in the air.

"Does someone want to stop Kurosaki from murdering his own flesh and blood?" Gin asked motioning towards Ichigo as he attempted to kill Hanashiro who kept dodging and blocking his attacks.

"What are you talking about?" Tatsuki asked as she hovered up with them, still glowing with flames.

"All in due time but shouldn't we be locked up first?" Gin asked.

Meanwhile, Ichigo flew in with a swing of his sword, nearly dealing a deadly blow.

"Ichigo! Hold on! I SURRENDER!" Hanashiro yelled between attacks.

"You put Rukia into a coma! Like I'm going to show you any mercy!?" Ichigo yelled angrily. He then prepared to strike again but he instead heard…

"Santen Kesshun! I REJECT!!!"

Before he could swing his sword, the triangular shield of Orihime's fairies appeared. They both looked down to see Orihime smiling up at them both. Hanashiro slowly landed down on the ground near her and quickly opened up the bag from around his shoulder. He then smiled as he reached in and pulled out an unscathed Enraku.

"I'm back, Orihime, as promised." He said as Orihime started tearing up and quickly threw her arms around him with a smile on her face.

* * *

**  
Later…**

In the underground training area, Hanashiro and Gin were both trapped inside of separate Kido barriers being generated by Hachi and Tessai. Neko and the still masked Hotokegi were bound with special metal handcuffs on their wrists and ankles. Ichigo, Byakuya, Unohana, Toshiro, Kenpachi, Jushiro, and Shunsui were standing in a line before the two prisoners. The Visoreds, Arrancar, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Isshin, the entire Karakura Defense Squad, and the additional reinforcements were also present to witness the "interrogation." The respective Zanpakutos of the four had been confiscated and now Isshin held Hensen Tatsujin in his hands.

"Why have you returned to the World of the Living?" Toshiro asked interrogatively.

"We're no longer serving Sosuke Aizen. I have no reason to anymore. I have disowned him as my father." Hanashiro replied.

"You expect us to believe that bunch of crap?" Grimmjow asked.

"Silence, Grimmjow." Halibel hissed.

"Why? From everything I've heard, your whole reason for siding with him was because he is your father. You seemed content to serve him for that reason alone. What is it that changed your mind?" Toshiro asked.

"I refuse to be party to the plans of a man who seeks to overthrow all that the Soul Reapers stand for. I might not be a Soul Reaper anymore, but I'm certainly not an Espada either. I know where my allegiance lies and I'm willing to try and redeem myself in any way I can, even if it leads to my own execution. I only ask that I be allowed to say my peace." Hanashiro said as the Captains looked at each other. Unohana, Jushiro, and Shunsui nodded in agreement. Byakuya didn't respond, signaling he abstained from the vote. Ichigo abstained as well, only standing with an angered scowl on his face, glaring at the traitor.

"Very well." Toshiro said as Hanashiro reached into his robe and pulled the hairclip necklace out from underneath it. Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Shinji looked at each other first with surprised looked then with knowing smirks.

"I think we're about to hear a little story." Kisuke said as he and the other two approached the Captain's line.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"He means that I've fulfilled a vow that I made years ago before I became a Soul Reaper. I've found out who I really am. This hairclip is proof. It's the matches the one I gave Orihime which is the same one my biological mother gave me before sending me away to Rukongai." Hanashiro said as Isshin stepped up closer to inspect the necklace. Finally he smirked.

"It's genuine." He said as the bystanders started murmuring amongst themselves.

"What difference does that make? So he's found his mother. Big deal." Ichigo scoffed as Hanashiro looked straight at him.

"It makes a huge difference. My name, the one that I was born with, is Hanashiro Kurosaki of the Kurosaki Clan." Hanashiro replied as the crowd fell silent. Even the Captains were surprised, even Byakuya's eyes were widened. The only ones not surprised were Kisuke, Yoruichi, Tessai, Shinji, and curiously, Isshin.

"What?! Impossible! It's IMPOSSIBLE!!!" Ichigo yelled.

"YEAH! No way an Aizen can be a Kurosaki as well!" Karin yelled.

"Would you at least give me a chance to explain?!" Hanashiro asked quieting the two dissenters.

"I don't know the story. My mother never had enough time to tell me herself but she said that there were several people here who could vouch for my claim." Hanashiro said as he turned and looked towards the three former Captains. Soon all eyes were on them as well.

"Miss Yoruichi? Is it really true?" Yuzu asked.

"It is. Kisuke, Tessai, Shinji, and I were there one hundred and eleven years ago when Hanashiro here was born. Kisuke, being the only one who knew anything about childbirth helped, Kaichou deliver. Tessai provided a special Kido anesthetic to help Kaichou out as well as using a Kido barrier to hide his already high level of spiritual pressure. I got to play midwife, and Shinji just happened to be one of the few who knew about Kaichou's pregnancy." Yoruichi explained, giving Hanashiro a smile the entire time.

"Kenny, where do babies come from?" Yachiru asked, causing nearly the entire room to sweat drop, Kenpachi included.

"I'll tell ya later brat." Kenpachi said as Yachiru shrugged.

"Okay Kenny." Yachiru replied with a naïve smile, satisfied with his answer.

"So what you're saying…is that Arupejio and I are actually related?" Ichigo asked.

"Cousins actually." Shinji corrected.

"Would one of you then be able to provide us with a testimony of what exactly happened?" Toshiro asked.

"Well I can actually go one better. If you'll just allow us to turn back the hands of time for a moment, all will become clear. It all started one hundred and eleven years ago, the morning before the Vizard incident, when the Soul Reaper Women's Association was preparing to vote to induct its newest member…" Kisuke said as he started to tell the story…

* * *

**  
111 years ago…**

Captain Kaichou "Black Wrangler" Kurosaki, Captain of Squad Fourteen, a historical research and recovery division of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, sat on the front porch of the Kurosaki Estate. She was taking a sip of tea when she noticed something move behind the bed of Hanashiro flowers near the Koi pond. She sighed and reached for her Zanpakuto.

"You've got five seconds to get out of there before I start swinging the chop hand, Shunsui." Kaichou said as the Eighth Division Captain poked his head up from behind the flowers. One said flower clutched in his teeth.

"Ah your ability to distinguish a person's Reiatsu is impressive Kaichou." Shunsui said as Kaichou's eye twitched.

"I didn't have to sense your Reiatsu to know it was you Shunsui. You're the only one who tries to pull this stupid stuff…you, and Isshin, before my idiot brother left. The trick with you is that-..." Kaichou said before quickly thrusting her elbow back, smashing it into Captain Shinji Hirako's crotch as he attempted to sneak up on her. "…-you're always the diversion."

Shinji promptly fell to the floor behind her in the fetal position and praying there wasn't any permanent damage. Kaichou simply continued drinking her tea.

"You're cruel, Wrangler." Shinji whimpered.

"It's what you get for trying to sneak up on me Shinji." Kaichou replied casually as Retsu Unohana entered the estate grounds and noticed Shinji's distress. She immediately knew why however.

"You're so violent with some of the other Captains, Kaichou. But I'm certain it was well deserved." Retsu said with one of her smiles.

"Yeah it was Retsu. So is the Women's Association meeting today?" Kaichou asked as Unohana nodded.

"It is. They're meeting in the Squad Eight meeting room in a few minutes." Retsu replied.

"It's why I'm here and not there. For some odd reason Lisa won't let me attend the meetings." Shunsui said, tapping his chin while receiving a wry glare from Kaichou.

"Can't imagine why." She said sarcastically before turning back to Retsu. "So what's this meeting about anyway?"

"It seems that Captain Shihoin of Squad Two and the Punishment Force is requesting that her subordinate and protégé, Soi Fon, be admitted into the Soul Reaper Women's Association. The rules state that we, as founders and the chairmen of the Association, must be present for the vote and then preside over the subsequent induction." Retsu said as Kaichou nodded.

"I didn't think you had to be reminded of the rules Wrangler, you wrote half of them after all." Shunsui said as Kaichou glared at him.

"SHINIGAMI CHOP!!!"

**…**

The two Captains were walking towards the barracks when they heard an explosion from nearby. Neither of them was particularly fazed however. They then paused, allowing a group of frightened Soul Reaper men to run past in terror, away from the source of the explosion.

"It seems your Lieutenant is at it again." Retsu said as Kaichou nodded. Soon a one armed woman, with raven hair, Rangiku rivaling breasts, and a Lieutenant's armband on her remaining arm, came flying around the corner.

"COME BACK HERE COWARDS!" Lieutenant Kukaku Shiba yelled, shaking her remaining fist at the fleeing Soul Reapers. She then noticed the two Captains standing next to her.

"(Ahem) I assume then that you're ready to attend the meeting?" Kaichou asked as Kukaku sweat dropped.

"Uh…yes ma'am." Kukaku replied as she dropped in line with the two Captains. She had lost her arm in a recent experiment with Kisuke Urahara, the Captain of the Twelfth Division, who (along with Kaichou) was trying to develop a device called the "Flower Crane Cannon." Her arm had been lost due to her using too much Kido and subsequently her entire arm exploded. She and Kaichou got along well. A sisterly bond seemed to exist between the two.

Soon they had reached the Squad Eight Meeting room. As they entered they immediately noticed all the members sitting in a random seating order around a trio of tables all facing towards the center of the room where a pair of podiums sat in front of a chalkboard.

Seated at the tables was a bored looking Twelfth Division Lieutenant, Hiyori Sarugaki, the young Eighth Division Officer, Nanao Ise, with Eighth Division Lieutenant and Women's Association Vice-President, Lisa Yadomaru sitting and reading a story to her from a large book. Then there was Squad Two Captain Yoruichi Shihoin with her young protégé Soi Fon sitting and discussing something irrelevant to the rest of those gathered. Ninth Division Lieutenant and Women's Association President, Mashiro Kuna sat stuffing her mouth with rice cakes. The discussion suddenly stopped when Unohana, Kaichou, and Kukaku arrived. Everyone instead leapt to their feet in respect.

"Be seated ladies." Unohana said as she and Kaichou made their way to a pair of seats at the center of the table. Kukaku simply grabbed the last empty seat available. Lisa proceeded to stand at the podium at the left while Mashiro stood at the podium to the right, continuing to stuff her face with rice cakes.

"This meeting of the Soul Reaper Women's Association shall now come to order. Before we begin with today's main topic, is there anything to report?" Lisa asked. Hiyori raised her hand.

"Yes Lieutenant Sarugaki?" Lisa asked.

"I could use suggestions on how to knock down a dumbass guy." Hiyori replied. She was obviously referring to Kisuke Urahara and pretty much everyone knew it.

"Ah! Subsection C, page one thirty one of the "Soul Reaper's Women's Association Guidebook to Acting Ladylike," no swearing in the presence of Association members who are considered minors by terms of age." Yoruichi reprimanded, referring to the presence of Nanao Ise (and perhaps Soi Fon but the latter was noticeably older than Nanao) as Lisa nodded.

"Captain Shihoin is correct Lieutenant Sarugaki. That would be your fifth violation of this rule within a meeting since the last two meetings. The rules clearly state that the President must decide on the punishment." Lisa said, turning towards Mashiro, still eating rice cakes.

"Madam President." Lisa said in an effort to get Mashiro's attention, to no avail. "MADAM PRESIDENT!!!"

"What?" Mashiro asked.

"Your sentence for Lieutenant Sarugaki's violation?" Lisa asked.

"Umm…go get everyone some rice cakes! The marshmallow kind!" Mashiro ordered as Hiyori rolled her eyes and walked off in compliance.

"Things are kinda lax in the S.W.A. Wouldn't you say Retsu?" Kaichou asked as Retsu nodded.

"Yes but only slightly." Retsu replied.

"I have one thing to report. I've been having difficulty with a certain superior officer not of my squad and I could use a suggestion on how to deal with him." Lisa said.

"Captain Hirako of Squad Five?" Kaichou asked with a bored tone.

"Uh yes ma'am, how did you know?" Lisa replied with a surprised expression.

"Leave Hirako to me, I'll deal with him. He won't be bothering you any more when I'm through." Kaichou said with a dark smile.

"Okay? Um if that's all of our reports, then let us move onto our main topic of the evening. Captain Shihoin I believe that you would like to recommend someone for membership?" Lisa asked as Yoruichi nodded.

"This is Soi Fon. She's one of my Squad Two members. She's loyal and trustworthy. I've already arranged it so that she will eventually be my successor as Captain of Squad Two and so with that, I call for a vote of induction." Yoruichi said.

"Second." Kukaku said, raising her hand.

"Motion called and seconded, all in favor please raise your hand." Lisa said as all of the present members raised their hand.

"All opposed?" No hands rose.

"Motion carried unanimously. Chairwomen Unohana and Wrangler, I believe the rules call for you to make the induction greeting?" Lisa asked as Kaichou and Unohana moved around to the podiums. Hiyori then returned with a box of rice cakes, setting them in front of her chair on the table.

"Miss Soi Fon, it has been decided that you are to be welcomed into the Soul Reaper Women's Association, with welcoming arms." Kaichou said proudly. Soi Fon suppressed a smile in an effort to act humble.

"Please do your best and strive to be all that you can be. But always remember that you are a woman and a member of the S.W.A. The women of the Fourteen Court Guard Squads will be looking to you to be an example to them all." Unohana said with a comforting smile.

"Ain't that right ladies?" Kaichou asked as they all leapt up onto their feet.

"Yes ma'am!!!" they replied in unison. Kaichou instantly turned on a hidden record player causing music to start playing. (Music Cue: Bleach Live Bankai Show Code 002: "Josei Shinigami Kyoukai") The women quickly pushed the tables, chairs, and podium, up against the wall before gathering in the center and singing together…

_"Senjou ni ikiru watashi tachi_ (We live on the battlefield)  
_isamashiku kekki sakan_ (We're valiant and vigorous)  
_sore koso ga takaki hokori_ (That is what we're proud of)  
_Onna no kagirinai kanousei misete ageyou_ (We'll show you the unlimited potential of women)  
_hito wo shiritakya mazu onna wo shire"_ (If you want to know about humans, first you must know about women)

Then they started walking around in a clockwise circle around Kaichou and Unohana who stood back to back, singing…

_"Josei shinigami kyoukai tadaima kaigichuu"_ (The Female Shinigami Association, is in meeting right now!)

Then the women stopped, and Lisa stepped forward…

_"Odai ichi dame na otoko no korogashikata"_ (First Topic: How to knock down no good men)

Then the women started walking the opposite direction…

_"Josei shinigami kyoukai tadaima kaigichuu"_ (The Female Shinigami Association, is in meeting right now!)

Then the women stopped and Kukaku stepped forward…

_"Odai ni ibaru otoko no keotoshikata."_ (Second Topic: How to kick down cocky males.)

Then they all sang together…

_"Hallelujah! Hallelujah! -lujah! –lujah! –lujah! –lujah! – lujah!"_

Then Kaichou and Unohana stepped forward and sang in unison…

_"Dewa honjitsu mo utsukushiku mairimashou"_ (Then let us go with grace today.)

Then the rest of the women sang…

_"Kamisama ga tsukutta ikkyuuhin_ (God's number one creation)  
_onna desu mono_ (That's a woman!)  
_onna desu kara_ (It's a woman!)  
_hai otsukaresama kaisan"_ (Okay! Good work! Meeting over!)

The women then gathered in the center again singing…

_"Senjou ni ikiru watashi tachi_ (We live on the battlefield)  
_uruoi wo wasurenai_ (Don't forget to profit)  
_sore koso ga shin no tsuyosa_ (That is true strength)  
_onna no okubukai yutakasa_ (Show how deep and plentiful women are)  
_misete ageyou hito wo shiritakya mazu onna wo shire"_ (If you want to know about people, first you must know about women)

The women then started walking in the clockwise circle again singing…

_"Josei shinigami kyoukai tadaima kaigichuu"_ (The Female Shinigami Association, is in meeting right now!)

Then they stopped and Yoruichi and Soi Fon stepped forward and sang in unison…

_"Odai san hiyowa na otoko no kitaekata"_ (Third Topic: How to train up timid males)

Then the women started walking in the counterclockwise circle again singing…

_"Josei shinigami kyoukai tadaima kaigichuu"_ (The Female Shinigami Association, is in meeting right now!)

Then they stopped and then Hiyori stepped forward and sang…

_"Odai yon uragitta otoko e no fukushuu no shikata"_ (Fourth Topic: How to get revenge on men who have betrayed you)

Then the women sang…

_"–lujah! –lujah! –lujah! – lujah!"_

Then Kaichou and Unohana sang in unison…

_"Dewa honjitsu mo azayaka ni mairimashou"_ (Then let us go with brilliance today.)

Then they all sang in unison…

_"Jinsei wa marude daigekijou_ (Life is a large theater!)  
_yarase desu mono_ (Let us perform)  
_yarase desu kara_ (Got to perform)  
_hai otsukaresama tesshuu"_ (Okay! Good work! Split up!)

Then the women, except for Kaichou and Unohana who stood off at the ends, formed a single kick line while singing…

_"Kyou mo ikite yuku warera arashi no_ (We're living today again as a storm…)  
_Josei! Shinigami! Kyoukai!_ (The Female! Shinigami! Association!)  
_kyou mo ikite yuku warera arashi no_ (We're living today again as a storm…)  
_Josei! Shinigami! Kyoukai!!!"_ (The Female! Shinigami! Association!)

And with that the music came to a close and Kaichou gave the women an approving nod.

"Well done ladies! Meeting adjourned." Kaichou said as the women started to disperse. Just then there was a knock at the door to the meeting room. Unohana opened the door to reveal a man in Soul Reaper uniform, bowing on his hands and knees.

"Can we help you?" Kaichou asked.

"Captain Wrangler! Captain Unohana! I've been sent by Lieutenant Kaien Shiba of Squad Thirteen! He says that Captain Ukitake needs medical attention and fast!" the man reported.

"Oh dear, we better hurry." Unohana said as she turned towards where Kaichou was standing just in time for her to see Kaichou blow a hole in the wall with Shakkaho and disappear through it. Unohana wasn't far behind.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 46.**

The song above was "Josei Shinigami Kyoukai" from the Bleach Live Bankai Show: Code 002.

"_The Zanpakuto Alive"_

Chimpette Zabimaru sighed in despair. She was staring down the most dreaded aisle of the entire grocery store...the cereal aisle. Zabimaru, as a whole, had been sent to get groceries since there were none at the house. Snakey was sitting on the ground behind her, picking his nose with his pinky and completely ignorant of the next aisle.

"Okay what's on the list now Chimpette?" Snakey asked bored.

"You've got the list idiot, you tell me." Chimpette replied.

"Here take it!" Snakey grumbled as he handed Chimpette a snot covered piece of folded paper. Chimpette wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Snakey you idiot! Augh!" she grumbled as she unfolded the paper.

"Okay, besides the basics of milk, butter, eggs, flower, sugar, and bread, we have...ugh Sode I can't read your writing...and why did you have to draw little snow bunnies on here too?!" Chimpette grumbled.

"Maybe you're too dumb to read it." Snakey snickered.

"Shut up! Well I guess I'll have to translate it as best that I can." Chimpette replied as she moved on, inadvertently forgetting the…

"(GASP) CEREAL AISLE!!!" Snakey yelled excitedly as he raced down the aisle, unintentionally dragging Chimpette along with him by the chain.

_Back at the Zanpakuto house..._

"Well it seems that the shopping went well...but why did you get forty different brands of cereal?" Sode no Shirayuki asked curiously as Chimpette gave her a death glare. Snakey was sitting off to the side, opening cereal boxes and digging out the prizes inside of each one and then discarding the whole box.

"You ever try getting through a grocery store with a snot nosed kid trying to load down the cart on each aisle?" Chimpette asked angrily, glowing with red spiritual energy. Sode promptly backed away.

"I thought not."

_End._


	47. Turn Back the Pendulum Part 2

Kaichou stood silently outside of Jushiro's room in the Squad Thirteen Headquarters. Unohana was inside checking his condition. Kaichou wasn't alone outside fortunately, Kukaku and her older brother Kaien were outside with her. They were soon joined by one of Kaichou's fellow Captains.

"Captain Wrangler, any word?" Fifth Division Captain, Shinji Hirako asked as he approached.

"None yet. We're waiting for Captain Unohana to bring us word, and the wait is just killing me." Kaichou replied as Shinji nodded in agreement.

"I can't say that I blame you." Shinji said. Just then a striking young man arrived. He had curly brown hair, a pair of brown framed glasses, and the Fifth Division Lieutenant's armband on his shoulder.

"Captain Hirako, you forgot to sign these forms sir." The Lieutenant said as Hirako gave him a death glare.

"Sosuke, I told you I would deal with the rest of the paperwork later. Captain Ukitake isn't feeling well at the moment." Shinji replied, causing the Lieutenant to bow respectfully.

"My apologies Captain, but you left without explanation so I wasn't aware of what to do." Lieutenant Sosuke Aizen replied. Shinji was about to say something else but Kaichou interrupted.

"Shinji, give the guy a break. He meant well." Kaichou said as Shinji gave her a look that dared her to take Sosuke's side on the issue.

"Captain Wrangler, if I might have a word with you in private after this?" Shinji asked as Kaichou arched a curious eyebrow.

"Alright? My Division Headquarters?" Kaichou asked as Shinji nodded. Unohana then emerged from inside.

"Captain Unohana, how is he?" Kaien asked.

"He's doing much better. He had a bad coughing spasm is all. Let him rest for now. I'll be back to check on him later." Unohana said as everyone took a noticeable sigh of relief.

"Oh thank goodness." Kaichou said as she fell back against the wall with her hand to her chest.

"Captain Wrangler, would now be a good time to have that meeting?" Shinji asked, receiving a semi-dark look from Kaichou.

"Alright. Now's a good time." She said with a perturbed tone in her voice as she grabbed him by the collar and dragged him away. Kaien and Sosuke watched Shinji be dragged away with curious expressions on their faces. Kukaku and Unohana were rather unfazed.

"Did I just miss something?" Kaien asked curiously.

"Captain Wrangler's had her eyes set on Captain Ukitake ever since they were in the Academy together. They haven't done anything romantic because of his condition but they do care for each other." Kukaku explained.

"How interesting...how very interesting indeed." Sosuke said, tapping his chin in thought.

* * *

**  
At the Kurosaki Estate…**

Since Squad Fourteen was still a relatively new Squad, the bulk of its operations were headquartered in the Kurosaki Estate where Kaichou and Kukaku ran things from Kaichou's private office. Kaichou proceeded to drag Captain Hirako into her office by the collar, startling the Fourteenth Division's twin third seats, Shiroganehiko and Koganehiko as they worked.

"Captain Wrangler! Sir!" the twins greeted in unison, standing at attention.

"You two! Out!" Kaichou ordered and the two quickly complied, shutting the door behind them. She then let go of Shinji and whirled around to glare at him.

"Have you no dignity? No respect?" Kaichou asked, confusing Shinji.

"I'm sorry?" he asked.

"In case you hadn't noticed, but I was very worried about Jushiro! For you to ask if, now was a good time for a meeting, was ill timed and quite rude at best!" Kaichou scorned as Shinji sighed.

"I am truly sorry for my actions, but there's something we must discuss. You brought it up when you told me to go easy on my Lieutenant. I figured you're one of the few Captains that I can trust." Shinji said as Kaichou paused and then arched an eyebrow.

"Trust? With what?" Kaichou asked.

"I don't fully trust my Lieutenant. Sosuke may seem charming and gentle, but I can sense within him something…something dark. I cannot explain it but I believe that he's up to something he shouldn't be." Shinji explained as Kaichou looked at him curiously.

"Do you have any evidence?" Kaichou asked.

"None yet, but I can feel it within my gut that he's up to something. My gut's never been wrong before about these things." Shinji replied as Kaichou looked thoughtful.

"I see. You are fortunate that I can afford to investigate something like this right now. The Central 46 has ordered my Squad to cease their work while they debate a recent…discovery I've made regarding an incident that happened one thousand years ago. With my Squad on standby, I have some spare time. I know I shouldn't investigate someone solely on the basis of a gut instinct but you seem very distressed with the situation. I'll do what I can Shinji, don't worry." Kaichou said.

"Thank you. But be wary of him. He's very cunning and highly intelligent. He could possibly trick you into doing something you may live to regret." Shinji said as Kaichou nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind Shinji." Kaichou said as Shinji turned and headed for the door. He then paused and turned towards her.

"If you'll pardon me for prying, but is it true that you and Captain Ukitake are an item?" Shinji asked as Kaichou gave a smile.

"Well, we try to be. His condition makes physical contact nearly impossible. So we just have to resort to simply being there for one another. It's a difficult relationship but not by either of our choice. It can be rather…frustrating at times. I've had to learn to appreciate the importance of a cold shower for one thing." Kaichou explained as Shinji looked at her curiously.

"Forgive my asking this but have you ever even…umm done the deed before?" Shinji asked as Kaichou gave him a cheeky smirk.

"Well you're never going to find out are you?" Kaichou replied as Shinji grinned before leaving. Soon after he left, Kukaku entered.

"Something wrong Captain?" Kukaku asked.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about Kukaku…but do me a favor. Tell the men to clear out for the day and send for Lieutenant Aizen of Squad Five. After that…I dunno go check on that little brother of yours." Kaichou ordered as Kukaku gave her a curious look.

"Okay? Right away ma'am." Kukaku said as she turned to leave. She then paused and quickly turned back towards her.

"Oh, I almost forgot, before we met for the meeting, Lieutenant Yadomaru was telling me something very interesting." Kukaku said.

"Hmm? Like what?" Kaichou asked.

"Well, she was present for a meeting between her Captain and Captain Kensei Muguruma of Squad Nine, Captain Rojuro Otoribashi of Squad Three, and Captain Love Aikawa of Squad Seven. They were discussing a series of mysterious disappearances in Rukongai. Apparently Captain Muguruma and a few members of his Squad will be leaving tonight to investigate." Kukaku said as Kaichou nodded.

"Thanks for telling me. I've actually heard all about this but I didn't know which squad would be investigating. But anyway it's out of our hands. You're dismissed Kukaku." Kaichou said before Kukaku bowed then left.

**…**

It was afternoon by the time Lieutenant Aizen arrived at the Estate. He was alone and slightly confused for why he had been called there. He had somewhere else he needed to be but he went along with his orders. He slowly entered the estate and could hear the faint sound of a writing brush being moved against paper from down the hall. He followed the sound until he found Kaichou's private office. Looking in, he could see Kaichou working on something at her desk.

"Come in Lieutenant. It's rude to just hang around in the doorways." Kaichou said as Aizen slowly entered the room.

"You sent for me Captain Wrangler?" Aizen asked as Kaichou put down her brush and set the stack of papers she had been writing on, off to the side. She then looked up at the striking young lieutenant. Almost immediately her conversation with Shinji resurfaced. It wasn't just his conversation about Aizen, but curiously the one about her love life as well.

"Please sit down Sosuke." Kaichou said, motioning to one of the two chairs in front of her desk. She watched him with her eyes as he sat down. She then felt an alluring desire that she had to constantly keep suppressed starting to try and bubble up to the surface. She pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head to try and shake it out.

"_Stop it Kaichou! He's a rank beneath you…although he would look great beneath yo-STOP IT!" _Kaichou said in her mind, mentally slapping herself.

"Is there something wrong Captain Wrangler?" Sosuke asked. Kaichou immediately reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a small bottle of sake with a small cup.

"Forgive me Lieutenant; I've just had a stressful day so far. You don't mind if I-?" Kaichou asked, referring to the sake.

"Not at all." Sosuke replied as Kaichou swigged down a shot of Sake with a satisfied sigh. She didn't put the sake away though. Mistake number one.

"Was there something you wanted to talk to me about Captain Wrangler?" Sosuke asked as Kaichou nodded.

"Yes there is. I've been given a special assignment from Central 46 while they deliberate on a finding my squad made recently. I'm going to be interviewing a few Lieutenants, such as yourself, to see how many, in my opinion, would qualify for the position of Captain should a position open anytime soon. I have a few questions to ask you if you don't mind. Please answer truthfully." Kaichou said as Sosuke looked at her curiously. She could somehow notice a gleam in his eyes that said he wasn't quite buying her story.

"My Captain asked you to investigate me didn't he?" Sosuke asked as Kaichou arched a curious eyebrow.

"Now what do you mean by that?" Kaichou asked.

"He's probably told you that he thinks that I'm up to something I shouldn't be. Am I mistaken?" Sosuke asked as Kaichou shrugged.

"I'm impressed. You were able to see through my little lie. I'm curious though. Why would Captain Hirako question your loyalty? What reason could you have given him to become suspicious of you?" Kaichou asked.

"Perhaps it's, and I don't intend to sound vain, but perhaps it's my ability with women. He seems to have difficulty in that area and he sees me, his subordinate, having women swooning over me and perhaps he becomes jealous. It would only make sense that his jealousy would guide him to try and do something like this." Sosuke said as he took off his glasses and slicked back his hair with the single curly bang dangling down over his forehead. Kaichou's restraint was being severely tested and the sake wasn't helping any.

"I can probably see the logic in that. You are quite handsome and quite…charming." Kaichou said as her heart started to flutter.

"I must confess one thing Captain Wrangler…I am harboring a little secret." Sosuke said as Kaichou's restraint started failing.

"_(Sigh) Jushiro…I'm sorry."_ Kaichou said as she let her restraint fail completely.

"What would that be Sosuke?" She asked as she stood up, sauntered around to the front of her desk, leaning against it as she looked at him in a desiring manner.

"I have a bit of a crush. It's towards a certain Captain." Sosuke replied, noticing her expression. She then started to trace his face up the middle with her finger, starting with the chin and towards the forehead.

"Would I happen to know this Captain?" Kaichou asked as Sosuke gave her a charming smile.

"Quite well actually." Sosuke replied as Kaichou grabbed him by the hand.

"You know Sosuke, you shouldn't have such an attitude towards your superiors. Perhaps you need an attitude adjustment." Kaichou said as she led him away to her room…

**…**

"Augh! We don't need to hear that part!" Ichigo said as Hanashiro nodded while pinching the bridge of his nose and fighting off a bout of nausea.

"Yeah we all know how that part ends. I'm here aren't I?" Hanashiro asked as Kisuke smiled.

"Well don't worry, she didn't elaborate on that part." He said as he held a large hand written book open in his hands. It was Kaichou's old diary.

"Okay can we skip ahead a little bit, like past that entire chapter?" Ichigo asked.

"Jushiro are you going to be alright? This is kind of a bad time to be hearing about this." Shunsui said as Jushiro nodded.

"I'll be fine. Kaichou and I have something of an understanding. I told her that I would forgive her if anything like this ever happened. She is a woman after all and my condition doesn't help matters. Besides she confessed this all to me earlier in the year so it's no longer an issue. She never told me about him though…I have suspected but I didn't want to pry into a rather sensitive matter." Jushiro replied.

"It's still gotta hurt though. That feeling of betrayal?" Hanashiro asked as Jushiro looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"It does. But time heals most wounds, and I would rather not dwell on the issue." Jushiro said as Shunsui nodded understandingly.

"We can understand that, so if you would move along with the story Kisuke." Shunsui said as Kisuke nodded.

"Well, we all know what happened after that. So let's see, that evening she went to the Kuchiki Manor to quote, "play" slash torment, young Byakuya Kuchiki with Yoruichi by Captain Ginrei Kuchiki's request but was interrupted by Kukaku who told her that Central 46 had made a decision about her findings. She then explains that Central 46 was planning on stripping her of her Soul Reaper abilities and then exiling her from the Seireitei. She escapes however and proceeds to start hiding within the Seireitei until she encounters the most unlikely person…"

**…**

Kaichou had used her Gigai shaping ability to transform into a Great Black Hawk. Only a scarce few knew of this ability of hers so the guards wouldn't know to look for a bird. She flew over the Seireitei, not at all sure what to do. Whenever she landed to rest her wings, she would hear the passing guards talking about "Fugitive Soul Reapers," or the "Masked assailant in the Central 46 Chambers." She couldn't figure out what they were talking about. She only knew that she was wanted but she wondered if something had happened she hadn't heard about yet. As she flew along she noticed something peculiar. It was a small black cat, being followed by a small group of people, about eight of them, in black hoods, moving towards Sokyoku Hill. Kaichou decided to follow them for a while until they mysteriously vanished into the cliff wall of the small canyon surrounding the hill. She then noticed the black cat reappear and then suddenly flash step across the canyon. Kaichou knew immediately who it was.

"_Captain Shihoin!" _She exclaimed mentally. She quickly flew down towards where Yoruichi was running and intercepted her.

"I don't have time to fight off a bird of prey!" Yoruichi hissed with the deep male voice of her cat form.

"Calm down Shihoin, it's only me." Kaichou replied. Her voice had also been altered in her Hawk form to a similarly deep male voice.

"Wrangler? What are you doing here?!" Yoruichi asked. There was a hint of worry in her voice.

"I could ask you the same thing. Who were those people you were escorting to the canyon there and what did you do with them?" Kaichou asked.

"I cannot say. You'll have to fight me to find out." Yoruichi said challengingly.

"I'm not going back to the Central 46 chambers Shihoin. I won't let them get away with such an injustice." Kaichou said, causing Yoruichi to pause.

"Wait, you're not hunting for the other Fugitive Soul Reapers?" Yoruichi asked curiously.

"I thought you were hunting for me." Kaichou replied with a confused expression.

"You mean you're wanted too?" Yoruichi asked.

"Too?! Good grief how many Soul Reapers are they rounding up and what for?!" Kaichou asked back. They then gave brief summaries of their respective predicaments to each other and what the plan of escape was.

"Escape to the World of the Living? Are you sure we can hide from the Soul Society there?" Kaichou asked as Yoruichi nodded.

"Kisuke's got things worked out. I'm going to go grab him from where I stashed him and Tessai real quick and then we're going to leave with the others. You're welcome to join us, seeing as how we're both wanted fugitives now." Yoruichi said as Kaichou sighed and nodded.

"Alright. Give me a few minutes to grab some of my things and I'll be along shortly." Kaichou said as Yoruichi turned away.

"Make it quick, and don't bring too much. We don't have much time." Yoruichi replied before running off into the night.

**…**

In the underground training facility under Sokyoku Hill, Shinji and his fellow newly made Visoreds sat quietly, each silently replaying the events of what just happened in their minds and pondering what would happen next. Soon Yoruichi arrived with Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi, each wearing black robes with hoods. The robes had been specially made by Kisuke to hide the wearer's spiritual pressure from others and they had worked beautifully.

"So what's the plan Captain Shihoin?" Kensei asked.

"Yeah, where do we go now?" Lisa asked.

"We're going to the World of the Living. We stand a better chance of hiding there for a longer period of time without the Soul Society hunting us. I'm willing to bet that Central 46 is not going to be too eager to keep hunting us because then people will start asking questions and they won't want that. Our best chance to survive is by leaving the Soul Society behind us." Yoruichi explained as the eight Visoreds looked at each other with a noticeably heartbroken expression, even the typically rigid Kensei had a saddened look himself.

"I can make us all Reiatsu Concealing Gigai's that will help us to hide more easily in the World of the Living and not have any adverse effect on the humans we encounter. It'll make this transition a little easier I think." Kisuke said.

"So how do we get there?" Love asked.

"We've been…"loaned" the Senkaimon of the Kurosaki Clan actually. At least that's what Yoruichi tells me." Kisuke said as Yoruichi quickly flash stepped over towards a large rock formation and grabbed a hold of it. She pulled, revealing it to be a large cloth made to look like a rock and underneath was the Senkaimon sitting and waiting with its doors open along with twelve Hell Butterflies trapped inside of a small cage.

"You stole the Kurosaki Clan's Senkaimon?! What are you nuts?! Captain Wrangler will skin you alive if she learns you stole from her!" Kensei asked in outrage.

"Wrong! She took it with my blessing!" a voice called from the entryway to the cavern. They all turned to see Kaichou emerge, wearing one of the black robes and with a large bag slung over her shoulder. They were stunned to see her appear.

"Captain Wrangler?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Kensei asked in surprise. Years ago, Kensei had been Kaichou's Lieutenant when she was Captain of Squad Ten, so the two had a healthy respect of each other.

"I'm going with you. Central 46 wanted me to be stripped of my power and then banish me from the Seireitei for trying to press an issue they apparently wanted to remain quiet. Well they're getting half of their wish." Kaichou replied. Tessai and Hachigen in the meantime started getting the Senkaimon prepped.

"I can understand their attitudes towards us, but you, Captain Wrangler!? You have more years as a member of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads than any of us. You even had Kensei as your Lieutenant." Rose said but Kaichou waved his comments off, dismissively.

"I know that but whatever Central 46 says goes and nothing the Thirteen Court Guard Squads say or do can change that. I have no choice. It's either living in exile with my abilities or living without them in Rukongai. Given the options I think living with my abilities is the better option. Either way, I'm still branded as a traitor." Kaichou said. Shinji then clinched his fists in anger before rising to his feet from the stone he had been sitting on previously.

"So this is what it's come to huh? Some of the Soul Society's finest warriors and greatest minds, sent into hiding like a bunch of common criminals. Our only crimes were being victims to a true traitor and madman's experiments in gaining these powers which we didn't even want! Those that tried to help us have incorrectly been given the blame for causing this and a person who tried to expose the truth on a past matter is cast down as a traitor for merely trying to push the issue. What a fine mess the Soul Society has become. The injustice of it all! I'll suspect that we all know who can truly be blamed for this…don't we?" Shinji asked as the others except for Kaichou nodded.

"Forgive my ignorance Shinji but…who is it that did this to you? Yoruichi never gave me any details." Kaichou asked as Shinji turned and glared at her square in the eyes.

"The very same person I warned you about. Lieutenant Sosuke Aizen." Shinji replied as Kaichou blinked in disbelief.

"Sosuke? Shinji are you back on this conspiracy thing again?" Kaichou asked but everyone glared at her.

"He's telling the truth Captain Wrangler. Aizen is the one behind all of this. We saw him with our own eyes." Love replied as everyone nodded in agreement.

"But how?! He was with me this afternoon!" Kaichou said as if trying to find some sliver of hope that Aizen had not committed such an atrocity.

"He did it to them all this evening. I had to use the Hogyoku to stabilize their souls; otherwise they would have become Hollows." Kisuke said as Kaichou looked at him with a horrified look on her face.

"_He betrayed me…he betrayed us all…and he's gotten away with it." _Kaichou said as she began to accept the grim truth.

"Alright. The Senkaimon is ready." Tessai said as everyone stood onto their feet.

"Well…for what it's worth…It's been an honor serving with all of you." Shinji said as Mashiro wiped a tear from her eye.

"The feeling is quite mutual Captain Hirako." Lisa said as Kaichou let a tear run down her face.

"Indeed." She said softly.

"Well…it's now or never." Yoruichi said with a deep breath as Tessai opened the cage of Hell Butterflies and one by one the butterflies moved into position in front of each of their faces. They then started to pass through, one by one until finally the doors closed behind them.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 47.**

_Soul Reaper Illustrated Guide…_

"Hey Kensei!" Mashiro said as she appeared next to the former Ninth Squad Captain.

"What do you want now?" Kensei asked with a frustrated sigh.

"I'll bet you were quite silly when you were Captain Wrangler's Lieutenant huh!" Mashiro prodded.

"Shut up! I've never been silly in all my life!" Kensei argued.

"Oh yeah?" Lisa asked, "What about the time you sent all of the Captains lewd notes and only signed them with that number you have on your chest making, them assume that it came from their Lieutenants and that the number was them making a suggestion?"

"I never did that!" Kensei argued, the vein on his forehead bulging.

"Well if it wasn't you, then who was it then?!" Lisa asked. Elsewhere in the universe, Kaichou felt the irresistible urge to smirk and chuckle sinisterly.

_End_


	48. Turn Back the Pendulum Part 3

The Visoreds and the four exiled Soul Reapers emerged from the Senkaimon onto a grass covered hill that overlooked a small town near a river. It was just before dawn as the sun was barely starting to rise in the east. The town itself was actually what would one day evolve into Karakura Town but for now it was only a seventh of the size it would be one hundred and ten years later.

"So where do we go now that we're here?" Mashiro asked.

"I think until Kisuke can get our Gigai's made, that we should stick together." Shinji said as the others nodded in agreement.

"What we'll need is some place that has enough lingering spiritual energy to act as a sort of camouflage to our own signatures. Then I can work on making the Gigai's without drawing attention." Kisuke said as Hiyori shrugged.

"Well that shouldn't be too hard." She said as Yoruichi shook her head.

"It's actually harder than you would think. In order to act as an effective camouflage, the lingering spiritual pressure would have to be at least Captain level or higher." Yoruichi said as Kaichou thought of something.

"Oh great. Where are we going to find that kind of spiritual pressure?!" Hiyori asked.

"I think…I might know of just the place." Kaichou said as they all turned to her with a curious expression.

**…**

The group approached a small shack that sat just outside of town. As they approached, they could sense that there was indeed a Captain level spiritual pressure in the area.

"Okay now remember, let me do the talking." Kaichou said as she approached the door. She carefully knocked but no one answered. She could hear snoring coming from inside and a wicked grin swept her face.

"Give me just a second okay?" Kaichou said as she slowly pushed the door open and slinked inside. They then heard…

"**GOOD MORNING ISSHIN!!!"**

Followed by a loud crash and then a scruffy bearded man in Soul Reaper uniform was literally thrown out the door where he skidded up on his face towards the group.

"I don't remember leaving a wakeup call." Isshin grumbled as Kaichou leapt from the doorway and proceeded to body slam the still groggy and retired Eleventh Squad Captain.

"Ah come on ya big baby! UP! UP!" Kaichou yelled gleefully.

**…**

"So now you guys are all wanted by the Soul Society?" Isshin asked, causing everyone to nod. They were all waiting for Kisuke to finish working on the new Gigai's. He was even making one for Isshin.

"Pretty much yeah." Kaichou replied.

"Well, I know I shouldn't help ya but I couldn't live with myself if I didn't." Isshin said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"You're right, because I would kill ya first, bro." Kaichou warned as Isshin chuckled nervously.

"That's true." He muttered.

"So what do we do once we have our Gigai's?" Kensei asked.

"I think that the eight of us should stick together. We should consider trying to master the use of these hollow masks that we've gotten as a result of this "mutation." Shinji suggested, referring to the Visoreds.

"I could probably find something to do in town. Who knows, maybe I could open up a shop or something. I might make something of an entrepreneur." Kisuke said as Hiyori rolled her eyes.

"Yeah you'd be something alright and it does rhyme with entrepreneur." Hiyori mumbled.

"I brought a lot of old research I could follow up on. It'll at least give me something to do." Kaichou said.

"I was kinda hoping I could convince you into joining me. I was planning on going to travel the world for a while. See what all humanity has to offer." Yoruichi said as Kaichou shrugged.

"I don't see why I can't both do research and travel at the same time. Might make for some interesting finds." Kaichou said as Yoruichi nodded.

"It works for me." Yoruichi replied.

**…**

"Soon we all had our Gigai's and went our separate ways. True to their word, Yoruichi and Captain Wrangler went off to see the world, I opened up my shop near Karakura with Tessai volunteering to help, and the Visoreds went off to some obscure area to take control of their Hollow masks." Kisuke explained.

"I fail to see the relevance of this part." Byakuya said calmly.

"I have a hunch about what's next and I'll wager it's relevant." Toshiro said as Kisuke nodded.

"Oh indeed, it is relevant. Shall I continue?" Kisuke asked as everyone looked at each other and shrugged.

"Alright then…uh let's see, four months later, Kaichou and Yoruichi had just reached the base of Mount Fuji, which is pretty far from Karakura." Kisuke explained.

"Wait, four months to get to Mount Fuji? It only took me a week or so to walk there once." Kensei said.

"Well we didn't go directly there. We headed straight for neighboring towns and villages around Japan, going to each one. Mount Fuji was going to be our last stop before leaving Japan completely and going east to America. But we got delayed by a tsunami that hit Sanriku. It was the first time we decided to intentionally shed our Gigais and use our old Soul Reaper abilities to help the spirits of the dead pass on. It wasn't easy since we had to avoid the Soul Reaper Disaster Response teams." Yoruichi explained.

"Wait a minute; Sanriku was hit by a tsunami in 1896! How were you-…Oh wait I keep forgetting Spirits live longer than humans." Ichigo said as Yoruichi nodded.

"Well-well he does pay attention in history class." Yoruichi said as Ichigo scowled.

"Just get on with the story." He grumbled as Kisuke returned to the story.

"Well like I said, four months after arriving in the World of the Living, Yoruichi and Kaichou finally make it to Mount Fuji…"

**…**

Yoruichi, sound asleep and disguised as a cat once again, awoke to the sound of someone retching outside hers and Kaichou's tent. They had agreed to share since Yoruichi could become a cat at will. She quickly changed into human form however when she heard the disturbing sound. She was just pulling on the last of her clothes and emerged from the tent to find Kaichou wiping her mouth while sitting on a rock nearby.

"Are you alright, because that sure didn't sound like an alarm clock to me." Yoruichi said as Kaichou sighed.

"I don't know what's wrong with me lately. I throw up every morning on a timely basis, I have to find a tree every quarter of a mile to use the restroom, I could swear that every time I bathe that my clothes get smaller around the waistline, and my chest feels like it has two large sacks of wet sand attached to it. I must be sick or something. Maybe Kisuke screwed up something with our Gigai's…or at least mine." Kaichou explained.

"You obviously haven't looked in the mirror lately either, because you look terrible." Yoruichi commented. Kaichou didn't at all look good either. Her hair was a mess, her skin was a few noticeable shades lighter, and there were bags under her eyes from not sleeping well.

"Thanks for the words of support Shihoin." Kaichou mumbled sarcastically.

"That's another thing too. You seem to be a powder keg of emotions lately. You seem to go off at the tiniest thing. Like the other day when I suggested some fresh eggs for breakfast, you nearly started weeping. At first I thought it was just the hawk side of you taking over in regards to the eggs but then yesterday I said I was going to take a bath and you suddenly launched into this tirade about how I was a and I quote "Spoiled Princess." Something's different about you and I can't tell if it's the realization that you may never get to be a Soul Reaper Captain again or something else. We're each other's last connection to our old lives and we need to be able to trust one another. Tell me what's bothering you, let me help." Yoruichi said as Kaichou sighed, running a hand through her messy raven hair.

"I think…that I might be pregnant." Kaichou replied, taking Yoruichi off guard.

"Well I had thought of that but I didn't think Captain Ukitake could even-." "It wouldn't be Jushiro's child if that's the case. It would be…someone else's." Kaichou said as Yoruichi arched an eyebrow.

"Whose then? Shinji? Shunsui? Kensei? Love? Rose? Kisuke? Tessai?"

"Worse."

"Worse? What do you mean worse?" Yoruichi asked before she gave Kaichou a concerned look.

"Isshin?" Yoruichi asked before narrowly dodging a punch towards the jaw.

"I'll take that as a no. Is it anyone who came with us to the World of the Living?" Yoruichi asked as Kaichou shook her head.

"This isn't getting us anywhere. Is it someone in the Soul Society?" Yoruichi asked as Kaichou nodded.

"An officer?" Again Kaichou nodded.

"Seated officer?" Kaichou shook her head.

"Lieutenant?" She nodded.

"Okay hmm…Kaien Shiba?" she shook her head.

"Unohana's Lieutenant, Seinosuke Yamada?" she shook her head again.

"You're not making this easy…okay uh…I think I can safely rule out Kukaku and all the Vizard Lieutenants…except for one…but he couldn't be the father…could he?" Yoruichi asked. Kaichou didn't respond, causing Yoruichi's eyes to widen in shock.

"Sosuke?! Sosuke Aizen is the father?! Kaichou have you lost your mind?!" Yoruichi asked.

"I must have. I had a moment of weakness. Jushiro had just had that bout that scared me and I may have had a little too much sake. Besides, despite the fact he's evil, Sosuke is a looker." Kaichou said as Yoruichi reluctantly nodded.

"I can't argue with you there. So…how long ago was it?" Yoruichi asked.

"About…four months ago?" Kaichou replied.

"How close in proximity to our being exiled?" Yoruichi asked.

"The afternoon of." Kaichou replied, causing Yoruichi to blink in surprise.

"Wow. Was he any good?" Yoruichi asked, receiving a dark glare from Kaichou.

"Huh…who would have thought that was one of his weaknesses." Yoruichi said with an amused smirk.

**…**

Nearly everyone had erupted into laughter at the comment. Only Byakuya, Jushiro, Hanashiro, Unohana, and those who hadn't had the talk yet didn't laugh, however Jushiro had a vindicated smirk on his face. Byakuya silently shook his head, Hanashiro wanted to throw up, and Unohana was simply smiling.

"I don't get it, what's so funny?" Yachiru asked. She, Yuzu, and Neko were each clueless. Their reactions only caused even more laughter.

"Please get on with the story so we can avoid more of this juvenile behavior." Byakuya said above the laughter.

"Just a second, a little humor never hurt anyone!" Kisuke said. He then froze when he heard Unohana clear her throat.

"Please continue Kisuke." Retsu said, her ever mysterious "polite-yet-deadly-aura-of-impending-doom" causing everyone, including Byakuya, to sweat drop and take a step back away from her. Kisuke quickly fumbled with the book before continuing.

"Well, it took them a little over a week to hike back to Karakura where they sought out the most powerful in the land." Kisuke said with a cheeky grin.

"Oh please!" Hiyori groaned before hurling her slipper at the shop owner's face.

**…**

"Well-well-well, to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure? Two beautiful ladies here in my shop. Ah it's always good for business." Kisuke said before getting a twitchy eyed scowl from Kaichou.

"Now I see why Hiyori wants to kill you all the time." She hissed as she elbowed her way past.

"Forgive her, she's having mood swings." Yoruichi said as Kisuke blinked.

"Mood swings?!" he asked surprised.

"It's why we're back here. We had intended to go straight onto America from here but a…complication has arisen." Yoruichi explained.

"Would the mood swings be any indication?" Kisuke asked as Kaichou grabbed him by the collar.

"Under no circumstances can you tell Isshin…frankly don't tell anyone." She threatened.

"Tell anyone about what?" he asked confused.

"She's…pregnant and the father is…Aizen." Yoruichi explained as Kisuke blinked again.

"Okay that was unexpected." Kisuke replied.

**…**

"Okay we get that they sought you out and can we skip the actual labor part of it and get on to explain how the heck he got to the Soul Society?" Ichigo asked as Hanashiro nodded eagerly.

"Yes let's skip up to that part." He pleaded. Kisuke gave him a silly smile.

"Spoil-sport…well naturally four months later Kaichou gives birth to a little orange haired bundle of joy but there was a bit of a dilemma involving her hopes of motherhood…"

**…**

Kaichou sat in the back room of Kisuke's shop, cradling the sleeping infant in her arms. Yoruichi then entered with a fresh blanket. Shinji was close behind. He had found out by accidently encountering an eight month pregnant Kaichou and she just happened to have her water break shortly afterwards. The only other one to know besides Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Shinji was Tessai who currently helped maintain a special Kido barrier to mask the child's surprisingly strong levels of Reiatsu.

"Well there she is, radiant as ever. Nice hairclips by the way." Shinji said with a happy grin.

"If I wasn't so tired and if I didn't have this little guy in my arms, you'd be flat on your back for sarcasm. But thanks for the compliment on the hairclips. Yoruichi thought I could stand to try and counteract the tired feeling so she unearthed these old hairclips of mine." Kaichou said with a smile. She had a pair of white flower shaped hairclips on.

"How old are they exactly? I feel like I've seen you wear them before." Shinji asked curiously.

"I have worn them before. I wore them once when Ginrei Kuchiki's daughter got married. The clips are a Kurosaki Clan heirloom. My mother wore them all the time." Kaichou explained as Shinji nodded.

"Well they suit you." Shinji said as Kaichou gave an appreciative nod.

"So, how is little Hanashiro this morning?" Yoruichi asked as she helped Kaichou wrap the infant up in the blanket.

"He was hungry, and he ate a lot, which means he's got a strong Reiatsu…and…that in itself is a mixed blessing I suppose." Kaichou said, earning a confused expression from the other two.

"How's that?" Yoruichi asked.

"Look outside at Tessai and see for yourself. He hasn't moved ever since last night. He's keeping that barrier up because for the brief second he took it down; the area was lightly flooded with this little guy's Reiatsu. We're lucky that the Soul Society didn't pick it up." Kaichou said as Shinji looked confused.

"Can't Kisuke make a Gigai for him?" he asked.

"He's far too young for a Gigai. Entering a Gigai requires something of a conscious effort. I fear for his safety. Not only do I fear that the Soul Society will come and take him away along with catching us, but the even worse possibility that Hollows could get him. I don't want him to grow up like that. There's only one place where he has a chance of living a better life than what he could even hope to live here…and we all know where that is." Kaichou said as the two former Captains looked at each other.

"Alright. Once you have your strength back, we'll both go back to the Soul Society and see if we can find some nice couple in Rukongai for him or something." Yoruichi said as Kaichou shook her head.

"No…I agree with your plan but I don't think that I should go. If I go it'll only make it harder to do what needs to be done. Besides I don't know enough about stealth and sneaking around as you do. You can get in and out easier and faster than anyone I know Yoruichi." Kaichou said as Yoruichi remained silent, looking at her for a moment before taking a deep breath and nodding.

"I'll leave tomorrow. That'll give you time to say your goodbyes." Yoruichi said as she and Shinji stood and left. They accidently slammed the door on their way out, waking the infant who immediately started crying.

"Oh there, there. It's alright." Kaichou said softly. She then noticed the blanket was starting to come undone. She quickly removed one of her hairclips and used it to hold the blanket together.

"Hush little one. I think I know just the lullaby for you…"

**…**

"The next day I carried him into the Soul Society. I deliberately went to the Fourteenth district as a sort of clue for Kaichou as to where he might still be should she ever decide to try and go back to the Soul Society. I left him with his adopted parents Tseng and Leona. From there the rest is history." Yoruichi said.

"So that's how it all came to this. I've always wondered how it happened." Hanashiro said.

"So now that we know his story, and we know Neko's story, and everyone knows Fox face's story, then who's this?" Ichigo asked, pointing to Hotokegi.

"You actually know my story as well Ichigo…or at least the first few chapters of it." Hotokegi replied. Ichigo looked at her curiously.

"I do? Well the voice sounds familiar but where have I heard it before?" He asked.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, her voice does sound familiar." Karin said as she and Yuzu gave Hotokegi curious looks of their own. Isshin had frozen stiff on his feet the second she had spoken. She then removed her veil, revealing the white mask with zipper up the middle.

"I hope you all remember me, because I remember you. My story is one that the four of you and those close to Ichigo probably have heard before. I died protecting someone so very dear to me from a death he didn't see coming and I became a part of that hideous beast until Isshin here slew it last year. I arrived in the Soul Society and I wanted to return back here for so long that I had almost given up hope of returning. Then I met Aizen who promised me that he could show me to use the same power I had heard so much about from my husband and his friends. I didn't know how evil he was until he enslaved my mind to his will with some terrible power and forced me to fight a dear friend of mine from when I was alive. Now I have returned, after nearly six long years, to those that my heart belongs." Hotokegi said as she reached for the zipper to her mask. Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu were confused but Kisuke, Yoruichi, Tessai, and especially Isshin knew what she meant.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?!" Ichigo asked as Hotokegi started pulling up the zipper chain, revealing a face that the Kurosaki's would never have predicted to have ever seen again in their lifetimes.

"It's been a long time Ichigo." Hotokegi, or rather Masaki Kurosaki, said with a joyful tear running down her face.

"Mom?!" Ichigo asked. Everyone else was equally stunned. It was there and then that Isshin fainted.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 48.**

A/N: That's right; Isshin/Masaki is the last of the secret parings. I'll bet you didn't see that coming huh.


	49. Memories in the Rain

The entire room was stunned at the revelation of Hotokegi's true identity as Masaki Kurosaki. No one was more stunned than Ichigo.

"Are you going to say anything?" Masaki asked. Ichigo remained frozen still in stunned silence. Finally he disappeared in a flash step.

"Ichigo!" Nel shouted in a failed effort to catch him.

"Let him go, he needs to sort out his thoughts and feelings." Byakuya ordered. Shunsui then looked at Gin.

"I guess you knew about this didn't you?" Shunsui asked as Gin shrugged.

"Well, I did know her identity but I never once thought that she and the young Captain here were related." Gin replied.

"I know I've seen her before all this. I just cannot place where." Hanashiro said as he scratched his head.

"I visited your tea shop once last year in Rukongai before Aizen recruited me. You were visiting your sister at the time." Masaki said as Hanashiro immediately flashed back to day when Captain Ukitake granted him leave to visit his sister and he wound up helping her serve the customers. He then clearly recalled serving one Masaki Kurosaki, though she never mentioned her name.

"She's right, that's where I saw her before!" Hanashiro said.

"I didn't even know that Kurosaki's mother was even dead." Kenpachi said.

"She was killed by a Hollow. Grand Fisher more specifically. At some point last year, Grand Fisher was slain so I suppose the spirits of those it had consumed were sent to the Soul Society." Toshiro explained. Isshin about that time regained consciousness.

"Yeah, Kon, Lirin, Cloud, and Noba can testify as witnesses to Grand Fisher's demise. I killed him myself." Isshin said as he approached his once dead wife. His approach was blocked however by Byakuya and Toshiro.

"As much as I hate to tell you this, but we cannot let you near her. We need to run tests to see if she truly is who she says she is. I don't doubt your senses but we need to be sure." Toshiro said as Isshin paused, looking into his wife's eyes before nodding.

"Alright. It's procedure. Just don't do anything to harm her." Isshin said somberly as Kisuke nodded.

"I'll be as gentle as possible, I promise." Kisuke said. Karin and Yuzu were both still stunned at the revelations.

"Dad? Is it really…her?" Karin asked as Isshin approached his offspring. He knelt down and pulled the two into a hug, allowing a tear to run down his face.

"It's her. I can feel it." He replied, his emotions clear in his voice.

* * *

**  
In Rukia's Bedroom…**

Ichigo stood over Rukia's still comatose form. He silently stood, staring at her, with a look of utter confusion on his face.

"Rukia…if there was a time I need you…it's now. If there was a time I needed your crappy drawings, it's now." Ichigo said as he stared at her.

"_She can hear you." _A voice said in Ichigo's mind but it wasn't Zangetsu. He closed his eyes and found himself within his inner spirit world of sideways buildings. He turned and saw Zangetsu standing nearby him. He then felt a gust of cold wind from behind. He turned and saw Sode no Shirayuki standing in the middle of a snow covered plain.

"Sode no Shirayuki?" Ichigo said confused before he finally realized what was going on.

"Hey! You can talk with Rukia still; you can tell me how she's doing!" Ichigo said excitedly, but Sode shook her head.

"No…I can't. I cannot hear her voice. I believe however, that it is simply because she hasn't called for me lately." Sode said as Ichigo's heart sank.

"Can you tell me if she will wake up soon?" Ichigo asked but Sode shook her head again.

"I can't. But I can hear you. That's why Zangetsu brought you to your inner world. Look at how close yours and Rukia's hearts are now. Your hearts are so close together that our worlds are nearly one world. At this juncture, you would be able to wield me and I would be able to live on in case Rukia…" Sode said, her sentence dropping off.

"Don't say that! Rukia's going to pull through this! Don't you ever say anything like that about Rukia!" Ichigo yelled angrily, catching Sode and Zangetsu by surprise.

"Ichigo." Zangetsu said in an attempt to quell his wielder's anger.

"No Zangetsu…there's something else on his mind." Sode said as she approached the teenaged Captain, crossing the boundaries between Rukia's world and Ichigo's. When she reached him, she quickly and suddenly pulled him into a hug. Ichigo didn't know what to think of it until he heard Sode whispering in his ear.

"I know about your mother Ichigo. It's okay. Let out your emotions." She whispered softly and caringly. Ichigo finally realized what she meant, and all of his emotions came crashing down like a tidal wave on the shore. He let a tear run down his face and he then started crying into Sode's shoulder.

"After six years…after I had accepted the fact I would never see her again…she comes back." Ichigo sobbed as Sode gently patted his back in a caring and motherly fashion.

"I thought you would be happy to see her again." Sode whispered.

"I am. More than either of you could imagine. But I just…I just remember how she died…it was all my fault she died in the first place. If I hadn't run off to help that woman…she would never have died." He said tearfully.

"Ichigo…don't you remember what your mother's last thoughts were when you felt them during your battle with Grand Fisher?" Zangetsu asked as Masaki's words started to echo through the air…

"_Ichigo, my son I'm very proud of you. You and your father, and Karin, and Yuzu, I am so lucky to have had those years with all of you. And I know that because of the love that all of you share; you will always keep the family together and strong even without me. Ichigo live on my son, live with strength and kindness, and never lose that smile, the smile you always wore when you looked at me. Ichigo, thank you for loving me."_

Ichigo had listened to each word and in his heart he knew that the woman in the training grounds beneath him and the woman who had given birth were one in the same. He needed no explanation of how it happened or the science behind it. All he needed was to know that she was his mother and he knew it now beyond a shadow of a doubt. His resolve started to solidify and confusion started to ease away. He then returned the embrace that Sode had around him.

"Thank you…both of you. I'll never forget this." Ichigo said with a smile on his face. He then found himself back in Rukia's room. He looked down and saw her still comatose but with Sode no Shirayuki lying next to her bed in its sheath. Ichigo picked up the sheathed weapon and placed the weapon under Rukia's arm.

"_Thank you."_ Sode said in Ichigo's mind.

"No…thank you." Ichigo replied. As he started to walk out the door however he noticed Byakuya sitting next to Rukia's door again. Ichigo gave him a smile and a nod before walking on past.

"Ichigo Kurosaki…" Byakuya said, causing Ichigo to freeze where he was standing. He turned towards the Sixth Division Captain curiously.

"I think I owe you an apology Byakuya." Ichigo said as Byakuya glanced at him, a look of curiosity in his eyes.

"For what?" Byakuya asked.

"For questioning your feelings about Rukia. I shouldn't have said what I did. I was worried about her and angry that I let Zaine get away, so I took it all out on you. I shouldn't have done that to you. I'm sorry." Ichigo said.

"Apology accepted, although your apology was unnecessary. I understood that your feelings were turbulent at the time and that your actions were a result of these feelings. It is the reason I stayed my blade for your actions. Were it for any other reason, I would have struck you down in an instant." Byakuya said as Ichigo nodded.

"And I would have deserved it too. Hey Byakuya…what would you do if Hisana suddenly returned alive?" Ichigo asked as Byakuya looked at him curiously.

"I don't know what I would do Ichigo Kurosaki. In your case, I would simply be there to show that you still care for her." Byakuya said as Ichigo nodded with a smile on his face.

"Thanks…Captain." Ichigo said before running down the stairs. As soon as no one was looking, Byakuya smiled.

"It would seem that he doesn't intend to drop my honorifics after all."

* * *

**  
Back in the training area…**

Kisuke had just finished his tests to determine whether Masaki was real or not.

"Alright, the results are in. She's as real as she can be." Kisuke said as Karin and Yuzu beamed with excitement. Instantly they bolted towards Masaki who, after having the handcuffs taken off her wrists first, quickly knelt down and embraced her youngest children with a tearful smile.

"Ah such a wonderful sight." Shunsui said as he pulled his conical hat down over his eyes with a smile.

"Its moments like this that make me wish I didn't have this condition. I'd like to be a father but…" Jushiro said, letting his sentence drop off.

"Hey you three, come over here!" Isshin shouted to Jushiro, Shunsui, and Retsu who approached the loving family.

"Masaki these are those three academy friends of mine and Kaichou's I've told you about. This is Captain Jushiro Ukitake of Squad Thirteen, Captain Shunsui Kyoraku of Squad Eight, and Captain Retsu Unohana of Squad Four." Isshin introduced as the three bowed humbly to Mrs. Kurosaki.

"A pleasure to meet you Mrs. Kurosaki. I have heard much about you." Retsu said as Ukitake nodded.

"It is indeed a pleasure to meet the mother of Captain Kurosaki. Your son is very lucky to have had you for his mother." Jushiro said with a polite bow.

"It is an honor milady." Shunsui said, removing his hat and kissing Masaki's hand like a gentleman. Masaki blushed at the gesture.

"Captain Kyoraku, she is a married woman, perhaps you should back off." Toshiro suggested before finding himself dragged over by Karin.

"Mom ah…this is Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of Squad Ten. He's my uh…umm…" Karin stuttered.

"Boyfriend?" Tatsuki tossed in, causing the young couple to blush.

"Oh Karin you have a boyfriend already? My aren't you a cute little one." Masaki said, ruffling Toshiro's hair playfully. Rangiku immediately started bawling with laughter. Karin and Yuzu both looked petrified that Toshiro would explode but he took the comment in stride.

"With respect Mrs. Kurosaki, I am a Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads and not a little kid." Toshiro said politely as Masaki blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh I am sorry. I didn't mean to offend you Captain Hitsugaya." Masaki replied as Toshiro nodded understandingly.

"No harm done ma'am." Toshiro said before noticing a towering shadow over each of them. They turned to see Kenpachi Zaraki standing behind them.

"And I'm Kenpachi Zaraki. If you're the woman that spawned Ichigo then you should be proud. Anyone who can raise such a worthy opponent is worthy of the same respect." Kenpachi said with his usual grin.

"A pleasure to meet you Captain Zaraki." Masaki said with a fearless nod. Then Nel approached bashfully.

"Um hello. I'm Nel." She said nervously.

"Oh she's kinda Ichigo's adopted cousin now. He rescued her from Los Noches when she was trapped in a little kid form." Yuzu explained as Masaki nodded.

"Yes I've heard about you Neliel Tu Oderschvank. I'm glad Ichigo has such a strong woman for a friend." Masaki said as Nel smiled. Tatsuki then approached.

"Hey, Mrs. Kurosaki I don't think you remember me but-…" "Tatsuki Arisawa, you were the little girl who kept beating up on my Ichigo weren't you?" Masaki asked with a smile as Tatsuki sweat dropped.

"Umm…yes ma'am." She replied nervously.

"It's alright Tatsuki. I'm glad you're still friends with my son." Masaki said as sweetly as Tatsuki sighed in relief. Gin smiled at the sight from his Kido cell.

"Ah, happy endings. There's nothing like them." Gin said as Hanashiro nodded in agreement. Everyone fell silent when they noticed Ichigo enter with a serious look on his face. He slowly approached Masaki as everyone backed out of the way to allow him through. Masaki smiled the second she saw him approaching. He stopped mere inches from her.

"I'm…sorry." He whispered, causing Masaki to look at him confused. He then quickly grabbed her in a hug.

"I'm sorry I did this to you." Ichigo sobbed into her shoulder. She slowly pulled him off and looked at him square in the eyes.

"Ichigo, don't blame yourself. You didn't know what it was and it was either going to be you or me that the Hollow caught. I'm just happy he didn't get you. I'm not at all angry with you Ichigo. You've made me proud Ichigo, as proud as any mother could possibly be of her son. You're a Captain in the Soul Reapers and you're still alive. You've personally and consistently forced Aizen to change his plans several times simply by your interference. You've protected your sisters and even showed them how to use their own powers. You've made friends that care for you, support you, and follow your lead. You've turned the Soul Society's enemies into allies. If anyone should ask for forgiveness it's me…for not being there for you when you needed me the most." Masaki said as she dried Ichigo's eyes with a piece of torn cloth from her veil. Ichigo smiled at her response, his smile the same as she had remembered.

"I believe the one person I need to apologize to the most is Yoruichi." Masaki said as she turned towards the former Squad Two Captain.

"Hey don't worry about that. You couldn't control yourself. Aizen's to blame for it all so don't even bother apologizing. There's nothing to forgive." Yoruichi replied.

"Then perhaps we should get back to the issue at hand…Dealing with these two traitors." Toshiro said as he pointed to the two in the Kido Cells.

"Ah Hitsugaya, this is a happy occasion! Let's wait a while and come back to this later. The Visoreds and Arrancar can keep watch on them for a while." Shunsui said as Shinji and Stark nodded.

"We'll be here." Shinji said as the group started dispersing but Masaki paused and turned towards Neko.

"Wait, what about little Neko there?" she asked. The Captains paused, looked at Neko, then at each other, then shrugged.

"According to Orihime and Ichigo's reports on the battle in regards to her power, and given her only reason for serving Aizen was to be near her adopted brother, then I don't see any reason why we shouldn't let her go." Shunsui said.

"She did surrender willingly after all." Jushiro added.

"Plus she is a member of the clan." Masaki added, earning surprised looks from everyone.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Kaichou, being the clan head, adopted her as a member of the Kurosaki Clan before we defected. She was going to deal with whatever paperwork there was on her return." Masaki explained as Neko nodded.

"Wow! We have a cousin!" Yuzu said excitedly as Neko's bindings disappeared.

"Hi, I'm Yuzu, I'm your new cousin!" Yuzu said as Neko smiled happily.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Neko Zai-er-Kurosaki." Neko replied as they headed, with their arms over each other's shoulders, towards the exit.

"Looks like she's fitting in already." Gin said as Hanashiro nodded silently as they watched them all depart.

"I hoped she would. She'll at least be in good hands even if I'm not there. That's all I can ask for." Hanashiro said as Gin nodded.

"It sounds like you'll accept just about whatever sentence they give you." Gin said.

"I feel like I have nothing more to do. Everything is in order for Neko and hopefully my mother will come back safely and then Neko will at least have a parental figure to look after her. And she'll be surrounded by family. I just hope she lives a happy life." Hanashiro said as he watched Neko disappear up the ladder.

* * *

**End Chapter 49.**

_The Zanpakuto Alive_

That morning…

Sode no Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru trudged rather grumpily through the house, sweating buckets as they went. Haineko sat on the couch priming her nails. Zangetsu finally had to ask.

"Are you two alright?" he asked. He received two of the most frightening death glares that ever existed from the two Zanpakuto spirits.

"Haineko broke the thermostat last night and so we have an inferno and I do not like the heat." Sode said rather tersely.

"It wasn't me! Tobiume was complaining of it being too cold last night so talk to her!" Haineko argued.

"It wasn't me either! I was melting last night too!" Tobiume yelled.

"And the heating is your responsibility, Haineko." Hekireki Megami said as she carried a scorch mark covered thermostat controller in her hand.

"What the heck hit that thing?!" Kuroseika asked, pointing at the thermostat controller.

"I don't know. I just was taking a look at it and it fell off." Heki replied with a shrug.

"Looks like that idiot baboon and snake duo's doing." Hensen Tatsujin mumbled as it adopted the form of a black floor lamp.

"HEY! We are not to blame!" Chimpette roared as she entered with a box of electrical parts. Snakey was grumbling to himself about having to carry two boxes himself. Ashisogi Jizo floated through with the instruction manual in its hands behind them.

"What's he doing?" Zangetsu asked, pointing at Jizo.

"He's offered to repair the thermostat." Chimpette replied.

That afternoon…

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!"

"I vote we never let Ashisogi Jizo repair anything in this house ever again!"

"SECOND!!!"

"Uh now that that's settled with, shall we go catch the house?!"

"Yeah we probably should."

With that the Zanpakuto spirits gave chase of the now giant house shaped mecha that Ashisogi Jizo had wrought from "improving" the thermostat.

_End_


	50. Love Rekindled

Hanashiro and Gin remained silent in their cells as they waited for the Captains to return with their verdict. The Visoreds and Arrancar silently spoke with each other. Grimmjow, Ggio, Love, Shinji, Hiyori, and Apache even started up a poker game. On the surface above, Masaki was being introduced to the rest of the Karakura Defense Squad. Orihime however was standing with her back to the old "Masaki Forever" poster which, ironically, Masaki hadn't noticed yet. Rangiku noticed her somewhat depressed mood.

"What's the matter Orihime? Aren't you glad to see Ichigo smile for once?" Rangiku asked as Orihime nodded.

"Oh yes, I'm overjoyed but…I just…" Orihime said as Rangiku noticed the sad look in her eyes.

"You love him don't you?" Rangiku asked as Orihime looked up at him.

"I know Ichigo and I aren't meant to be together, I've accepted that." Orihime replied. Rangiku shook her head.

"No, I meant his cousin down stairs. Despite everything that has happened, you still love him." Rangiku said, their conversation going unnoticed by the others around them.

"I always knew he would come back. When he handed me Enraku earlier, I knew that he had finally turned away from Aizen and was back to fight for us. But he might die now for siding with Aizen." Orihime said as Rangiku sighed.

"You stupid girl." She muttered as she opened the trapdoor to the training area.

"Huh?"

"Don't you think that at the very least, you should show him that you're in love with him?" Rangiku asked as Orihime looked at her with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Thank you Rangiku." She whispered as she hugged the Lieutenant before they both headed down the ladder together. Hanashiro and Gin were both curious as they saw the two descending from the ladder. The Poker game came to an abrupt halt as Hiyori and Halibel appeared in the path of the two women.

"And where do you two think you're going?" Hiyori asked snidely with her arms crossed.

"We're here to see the prisoners." Rangiku replied. Hiyori scoffed.

"Heh, I don't recall them being given visitation privileges. Now head back upstairs before I kill you two, out of spite for having impressive bods." Hiyori said as Shinji groaned.

"Oh for Pete's sake. Even I have more going on up there than you do." Shinji said before Hiyori suddenly flew in and punched him in the nose, causing a nose bleed.

"Go ahead and talk to them if you want, but don't let them out." Love said with a smile and a nod. Orihime and Rangiku nodded back before approaching the cells.

"I'm surprised you came to see me Rangiku. Though you probably came with your friend Miss Inoue here. It's nice to see you all the same though." Gin remarked as Rangiku gave a small smirk.

"I knew you would come back when you left during the battle yesterday. You left me a clue that you were planning on returning." Rangiku said as Gin looked at her curiously but still maintaining his fox-like smile on his face.

"Oh and what was this clue?" Gin asked. He knew the answer before she even said it. She proceeded to hunch over and wave with her best attempt at replicating his fox-like expression before saying…

"Bye-bye." She said, causing Gin to blush.

"You noticed I didn't say it that time eh? You did indeed catch my hint." Gin said as Hanashiro blinked.

"You mean you've planned on defecting the entire time?" Hanashiro asked as Gin nodded.

"Ever since you rejoined Aizen's ranks, I saw a chance to defect. I knew Aizen would make you do something you would wind up hating, and I can just about promise you that he never intended to share any of his power with you. To him, we're all just tools for him to use to accomplish his goals. Well sometimes a tool gets worn out and starts hindering progress than accelerating it." Gin explained.

"So you're intention to defect is for real." Hanashiro said with a smile.

"Isn't yours?" Gin asked back. Hanashiro looked straight at Orihime with an even bigger smile.

"Beyond any doubt." He replied.

"You kept your promise." Orihime said as Hanashiro nodded.

"I never intended not to. The second I rejoined Aizen's ranks I started to feel like I didn't belong. I suspect that my father could tell so he sent me to retrieve Neko to be my Fraccion. Even her presence didn't change the way I felt inside. I kept thinking about you and I wanted to come back to you. But I knew there was no hope of doing so. Then Captain Ichimaru arranged it so that when I sang my lullaby like I do every night, that my mother would hear it and be able to reply. She gave me the hope I needed to return here to you. I just want you to know, that regardless of what happens to me, that those two nights we went out together were the most amazing nights of my entire life. I love you Orihime Inoue, and I want you to remember that, every time you look at that hairclip I gave you." Hanashiro said as Orihime looked at him with a teary smile.

"I feel the same way about you Arupejio." Orihime said.

"Ah-it's Hanashiro Kurosaki now." Gin corrected.

"Gin! Hush! Let them talk." Rangiku whispered tersely.

"I don't care if he's Arupejio Zaine, Arupejio Aizen, or Hanashiro Kurosaki. I'll still love him." Orihime said as she placed a hand on the Kido cell wall. Hanashiro placed his hand on hers from the other side.

"(Sigh) It seems that we each are happier now. You two have each other and I'm hoping Rangiku will at least forgive me." Gin said with a hopeful look. Rangiku sighed with a small smirk.

"Of course, you fox-faced fool." Rangiku replied.

"Ah look at us. It reminds me of one of the songs I learned to play with Kuroseika. It's a shame I can't play it at the moment." Hanashiro said with a shrug as he looked at the Zanpakuto lying on the ground. Just then it bounced slightly and Kuroseika manifested itself in human form.

"Then perhaps I can substitute if you don't mind?" Kuroseika asked as the four looked towards the guards who shrugged.

"Play it. But no funny stuff." Hiyori warned. Kuroseika nodded and held out his hand.

"Sing for me." He said as his Shikai form appeared in his hand. He immediately started playing. (Music Cue: Bleach Rock Musical: Dark of the Bleeding Moon: Bengara Koushi) The lights mysteriously dimmed, leaving the spotlight-like glow of the Kido cells for Gin and Hanashiro along with a pair of spotlights shining down on Rangiku and Orihime. They suddenly felt the lyrics enter their minds and Rangiku started by singing…

_"Ja,ja furi ame ni nurenagara_ (Drip, drip getting soaked by the falling rain)  
_Shinobu omoi wo tamoto ni kakusu_ (I keep my hidden feelings concealed in my sleeve)  
_Anata wo matta ishidatemi_ (the stone paving where I was waiting for you)  
_Ochiru shizuku no hakanasai yo"_ (is the emptiness of the falling drops)

She sang, glancing at Gin on occasion and then he replied…

_"Mieso de mienai onnagokoro"_ (Even if it seems like it you can't see a women's heart)

Then Rangiku replied…

_"Mieso de mienai otokogokoro"_ (Even if it seems like it you can't see a man's heart)

Then they both sang in unison…

_"Futari wa maru de bengara koushi"_ (The two of them are like lattice sliding doors)

And Gin sang…

_"Kawaii ano ko wa akantare"_ (That little girl is so shy)

Then Orihime started singing…

_"Ja, ja furi ame ni nurenagara_ (Drip, drip getting soaked by the falling rain)  
_afururu omoi uta ni yomu_ (I turn my over flowing feelings into a song)  
_tsuki mo iza yu hoo somete_ (the sixteen-day moon colors my face)  
_kyoumo made komu machioito yo"_ (The one I'm waiting for isn't coming again tonight)

Then Hanashiro replied, knowing the lyrics by heart…

_"Miesou de mienai onnagokoro"_ (Even if it seems like it you can't see a women's heart)

And Orihime replied…

_"Mieso de mienai otokogokoro"_ (Even if it seems like it you can't see a man's heart)

Then they both replied in unison…

_"Futari wa maru de bengara koushi"_ (The two of them are like lattice sliding doors)

Then Hanashiro sang…

_"Tobira wo akete wa kure nai-ka"_ (Won't you please open that door)

Then Rangiku sang…

_"Kizuite atashi no hono kokoro"_ (Won't you please notice this heart of mine)

And Gin replied, turning his back towards her with a wave over his shoulder…

_"Maido ookini hona sainara"_ (Thank you for everything and goodbye)

Then Hanashiro sang with a pleading look towards Orihime…

_"Kizuke yo ore no kono kokoro"_ (Please notice this heart of mine)

And she gave him a loving look as she replied…

_"Sonna me wo shite mianai de yo."_ (Don't look at me with eyes like that)

Then they all sang in unison…

_"Ki ni naru futari wa bangara koushi_ (Two always thinking of each other are like lattice sliding doors)  
_kofune ukabete doko he yara_ (Where am I being taken by this floating little boat)  
_ki ni naru futari wa bengara koushi_ (Two always thinking of each other are like lattice sliding doors)  
_kofuu ukabete kyoo mo yuku"_ (Today too I'm going, floating on that little boat)

Then the music came to a close and they each bowed to each other. The lights then returned to normal and Kuroseika vanished back into his sheath.

"I'll always love you Orihime. No matter what." Hanashiro whispered. Orihime wanted to break through the barrier and kiss him but she restrained herself. Just then Hanashiro's eyes widened in horror and he gasped, clutching his hair.

"Omigosh!!!" he exclaimed.

"What is it?!" Orihime asked.

"Mother! Aizen! His hideout! I almost forgot to tell you where he's hiding!" Hanashiro said as he mentally bludgeoned himself in the face for forgetting to tell them.

"You could have told us sooner you know." Shinji mumbled.

"Captain Hirako, I know you hate me but now isn't a time to complain! I need to speak with the rest of the Captains immediately! They'll want to know where he is. I didn't mean to forget about this but in all the excitement I got sidetracked!" Hanashiro said as Shinji shrugged.

"Hey I wasn't denying your request, and I don't hate you. I only hated who you worked for, not your blood." Shinji said before hurrying up the ladder.

* * *

**  
Earlier…**

"So Ichigo, what about you? Have you got a special woman in your life?" Masaki asked, causing Ichigo to blush slightly. She was sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in her hand that Neko had personally made. Isshin was sitting to her right with Yuzu on his lap and Ichigo to her left with Karin sitting on the coffee table across from her. Everyone else was standing or sitting around in various places around the room. Practically everyone looked at each other and replied in unison…

"Rukia."

"Oh so you do have someone special. What's her full name, and please let him answer this one." Masaki said, inspiring a few chuckles.

"Rukia Kuchiki, she's my Lieutenant and girlfriend." Ichigo replied as Masaki glanced at Isshin.

"Isshin, didn't you say once that the Kuchiki clan was good friends of the Kurosaki clan?" Masaki asked as Isshin nodded.

"Yep. Rukia's the sister-in-law of Byakuya Kuchiki, the Captain of Squad Six and Clan head of the Kuchiki Clan. He and his sister are next door at the moment." Isshin said.

"Well I would love to meet them." Masaki said with a smile towards Ichigo. She then noticed the sudden change in the atmosphere as everyone looked away from her slightly with somber looks on their faces.

"Did I say something wrong?" Masaki asked worriedly.

"Rukia…she was injured during the fight yesterday and she's been in a coma since then. Byakuya's sitting with her right now." Ichigo explained as Masaki looked at him with a saddened look on her face.

"Can anything be done for her?" Masaki asked.

"We've done all we can. Captain Unohana is the best doctor the Soul Society has to offer and there's nothing more we can do. It's up to Rukia now." Jushiro said.

"Oh, I see." Masaki said somberly.

"Well you can still go and meet her brother at least. Byakuya's kinda cold and proper but he's a good guy at heart." Ichigo said as Yoruichi chuckled.

"He's always so rigid. Perhaps I could help him lighten up. You know how I do that, don't you Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked with a mischievous grin, causing Ichigo's eye to twitch and his face to turn bright red.

"Don't-you-dare-turn-INTO-A-CAT-AND-**THEN-TURN-BACK!!!" **Ichigo yelled as he leapt up and charged after her but she merely cackled and flash stepped away but with him in hot pursuit.

"Um…have I missed something?" Masaki asked, not entirely sure what to make of what was going on.

"I think Miss Shihoin, if given the option, would be a nudist twenty four seven." Karin grumbled.

"Karin, what makes you say that?" Masaki asked, a little surprised that her daughter would use the word nudist.

"Eh, she flashes Ichigo on occasion and he's just too much of a gentleman to look. He gets really embarrassed whenever she does that." Karin explained as Shunsui chuckled.

"Ah but it is entertaining." Shunsui said before getting whacked on the head with Nanao's thick book.

"Is there anyone else who does this to Ichigo?" Masaki asked with a sweet smile that made everyone but Unohana sweat drop in fear of her reaction. Apparently she had her own "Polite-yet-deadly-aura-of-impending-doom" like Unohana did.

"That would be a no." Uryu replied while pushing up his glasses. Just then Masaki noticed the poster of her on the wall.

"Isshin…was that your doing?" Masaki asked, pointing towards the poster.

"Huh? Oh that…um, well…" Isshin replied but he then felt Masaki kiss him on the cheek.

"I'm touched that you did that. But I wish you had used the photo of me taken at our wedding. I looked terrible in that picture." Masaki said, blushing.

"That's a falsehood if I've ever heard one." Shunsui argued.

"We think you look beautiful in that picture." Yuzu said as Masaki smiled.

"Well thank you Yuzu." Masaki replied. Just then there was a knock from behind the poster. Chad promptly opened the trapdoor and allowed Shinji to enter.

"I hate to interrupt the happiness but Hanashiro says he's ready to tell us where Aizen's hiding out." Shinji said. Yoruichi promptly flash stepped through the crowd, still cackling with Ichigo close behind, and disappeared down the ladder.

"My they sure enjoy their games." Retsu said with a smile. Soon they had all (sans Byakuya) gathered down in the underground training area again, pretty much assuming the same spots they had before with a few exceptions. Masaki was standing next to Isshin with Yuzu, Karin, and Neko nearby.

"Well where's Aizen hiding Hanashiro? Where does he have my aunt?" Ichigo asked.

"It's called Le Mort Regne. My mother said that you would know where it is." Hanashiro said as everyone but Gin, Neko, and Masaki gaped at him in surprise. Yuzu noticeably squirmed and quivered in fear at the thought.

"Did you say…Le Mort Regne?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes. Forgive my ignorance but what's so significant about that place?" Hanashiro asked.

"It's where a race of creatures made from the Quincy's arrows known as LeBlancs lived before they were wiped out from the King's Key's Bankai. They kidnapped the person whose soul carried the key and we went to rescue her." Yoruichi explained. Masaki however knew exactly who the unfortunate soul she was referring to was.

"The King's Key? (Gasp) Yuzu! You were kidnapped by those creatures?!" Masaki asked as Yuzu looked up at her mother.

"Uh-huh, but Ichigo and Aunty Kaichou rescued me. All the Captains, Lieutenants, Arrancar, Visoreds, all of Ichigo's friends, and Daddy, Ichigo, and even Karin came to rescue me. In the end the key was taken from me so now I have Hitoku Kasumi for my Zanpakuto instead of Sanctus Curator." Yuzu explained.

"Yuzu used the King's Key's Bankai to wipe out the LeBlancs but I figure that was more the Key's doing than her own. All that was left was an empty world with a large forest, destroyed and abandoned city and a single somewhat ruined castle." Ichigo explained.

"You just described Aizen's hideout to a Tee." Gin said as Kenpachi, Shunsui, Jushiro, and Retsu looked at each other.

"Then I guess we need to report our finding to General Yamamoto." Jushiro said as Retsu turned towards Kisuke.

"Mr. Urahara, would you kindly prepare the Senkaimon for us and the reinforcements?" Retsu asked as Kisuke nodded and started working on the nearby Senkaimon.

"Wait a minute you're taking the reinforcements away?" Karin asked.

"Only a few, little Karin. Old man Yamamoto wanted us to return the second we had a lead on Aizen's whereabouts. Captains Hitsugaya and Kuchiki plus their respective Lieutenants and Lieutenant Hinamori will be staying here for additional support." Shunsui said as Ikkaku, Yumichika, Nemu, and Hanataro quickly joined up with the rest of the group near the Senkaimon.

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Ichigo asked as Shunsui smiled.

"Stick around here, just don't go and rescue her while we're gone." Shunsui said obviously leaving a hint for what Ichigo needed to do. Ichigo smirked at the comment as the Captains headed for the Senkaimon which opened allowing them and the reinforcements to leave. As soon as they were gone, Renji walked up to Ichigo with an eager smirk.

"Orders…Captain Kurosaki?" Renji asked as Ichigo grinned.

"Get ready Aizen. We know where you are and we're coming for you." Ichigo said as the Squad looked ready and eager to fight.

* * *

**End Chapter 50.**

The Song above was Bengara Koushi from Bleach Rock Musical: Dark of the Bleeding Moon.

_The Zanpakuto Alive_

Tobiume cautiously sipped her tea and was surprised by how good it was. She then gave an appreciative look to Yamaneko who sat on the table with her whip like tail curled up behind her.

"Very good Yamaneko, but how did you manage to do this while being so small?" Tobiume asked. Yamaneko gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean? Nyaa?" she asked.

"You're about a foot and a half tall not counting your tail so how did you succeed at preparing this tea?" Tobiume asked. Yamaneko finally caught onto her question.

"Oh that, I just used my human form." Yamaneko replied, earning a confused look from Tobiume and a suspicious look from the nearby Haineko.

"Your human form? I didn't know you had one." Tobiume said as Yamaneko nodded.

"Uh huh. I sure do. Nyaa." Yamaneko replied.

"So…aren't you going to show us?" Tobiume asked. Yamaneko shrugged and hopped off the counter. She immediately transformed into a strikingly beautiful woman in her early twenties. She had long black hair that had two outward sweeps at the sides of her head that looked like cat's ears. She had a moderately sized bust and equally sized rump. She wore a black vest over a white dress shirt. Her pants were like Haineko's only with long pant legs and without the obvious distortions in her hips. Her tail was wrapped around her waist because of its length. Tobiume was impressed while Haineko was silently shocked that she wasn't the only were-cat in the house…and in her opinion, she wasn't the sexiest woman in the house. To her Yamaneko was now her equal and rival.

"So that's how you did it." Tobiume said.

"Hey Yamaneko, impressive human form!" Chimpette said as she entered with an arm full of groceries.

"Yeah, you interested in snakes?" Snakey asked with a leering look before being yanked away. Yamaneko was blushing furiously and Haineko was infuriated.

"Well that was unexpected." Tobiume added. Immediately Kazeshini appeared with a bushel of flowers in his hand and kneeling on one knee.

"Flowers for the lovely lady?" Kazeshini asked, shocking Tobiume and least of all Yamaneko. Haineko's jaw fell to the floor.

"Um…thank you?" Yamaneko said with a confused expression. She then turned to put the flowers in a vase. Tobiume gave the homicidal sleaze bag that was Kazeshini a curious expression.

"Kazeshini you're up to something, what is it?" Tobiume asked as Kazeshini grinned.

"I laced the flowers with catnip, it's like an aphrodisiac to cats…and for were-cats it's even better for me." Kazeshini said as he noticed that both Yamaneko and Haineko had caught a whiff of the catnip and were now fighting each other for the bushel. Fortunately Tobiume, Hyorinmaru, Sode no Shirayuki, Zangetsu, and Kuroseika were able to restrain the two were-cats in heat and the excited Kazeshini. Kuroseika silently vowed to murder Kazeshini later for trying to take advantage of his sister.

_End._


	51. Prison Break & Inspiration

Aizen silently rode the elevator up to Kaichou's lab. He was unaware of the events that had happened during the night so he wasn't expecting to find the lab in shambles when he arrived. He looked around the wrecked room silently for a moment. He then reentered the elevator and rode it up to the top floor. He exited into Kaichou's room to find that it too was in shambles. He looked over to the damaged dresser where a note was left on it, with a dinner knife stabbed through a wooden part of the mirror frame. He walked up to the note which simply read…

"_Catch me if you can."_

Aizen's spiritual pressure started to skyrocket. His plans were now, seemingly, in jeopardy he remained surprisingly calm. He immediately turned towards the stairway and walked out of the room. A few minutes later in his throne room he let his spiritual pressure really soar. Shortly thereafter the Espada and Tosen gathered in response to his spiritual pressure.

"Where is the Lieutenant?" Aizen asked calmly and politely. The Espada looked at each other with clueless expressions.

"I cannot seem to find Hotokegi and Ichimaru hasn't been rearranging the hallway arrangements like he usually does in the mornings. Even more curious is that Wonderweiss is missing as well." Tosen said as Aizen's spiritual pressure soared even more. Some of the Espada started to wince in pain. Then mysteriously his spiritual pressure died down substantially and he glanced towards a wall to his right.

"It would seem that our prisoner is still here." Aizen said as the Espada looked at each other confused.

"My dear Espada, somewhere within this city is a Soul Reaper prisoner that we've been holding on to. It was she who made the Tenshintai that allowed you to achieve Bankai. Whoever finds her and exterminates her will become my new Lieutenant. She will not have her Zanpakuto but her Kido skills are formidable and her ability to survive on the run has at least one hundred and ten years experience so finding her and killing her will be no easy task." Aizen explained.

"Lord Aizen, what of Arupejio? Isn't he your Lieutenant?" Angela asked before receiving a choking glare from Aizen.

"His absence and the absence of our prisoner, means that he has betrayed us and rejoined the Soul Reapers. He takes with him our location and knowledge of only a mere fraction of our plans. Captain Ichimaru's absence was not entirely unforeseen, since I somewhat expected him to disappear when the Lieutenant did. What they do not realize is that they are merely bringing the new test subjects for the new powers I shall bestow upon a select few of you before you set out to destroy the prisoner. Wait in your rooms until I call for you." Aizen said as the Espada looked hopeful and eager before they quickly vanished in a flash step. Tosen looked at Aizen curiously.

"You expected this Lord Aizen?" Tosen asked.

"I never intended for Arupejio to remain my Lieutenant for long. He has performed his true purpose as has Gin. I never intended for either of them to remain loyal to me forever." Aizen said as Tosen looked thoughtful.

"So their true purpose was to betray us and bring the Soul Reapers here to our doorstep like Ichigo Kurosaki did at Los Notches?" Kaname asked as Aizen's familiar dark smile broadened.

"My dear Kaname that is precisely what he was meant to do." Aizen said. His dark plans were well on their way to being realized.

* * *

**  
In the ruined city below…**

Kaichou flash stepped quickly through the ruined city streets, with a large bag slung over her shoulder. She was feeling the still lingering spiritual pressure of the LeBlancs, Soul Reapers, Visoreds, and Arrancar who once fought for control of the King's Key a year ago. Kaichou had been there with the rest of the Captains and Lieutenants but not without the aid of her former Lieutenant, Kukaku Shiba and her brother Ganju plus the former third seats of Squad Fourteen, Koganehiko & Shiroganehiko. As she sped along she kept her senses alert for any signs that she was being pursued. She had made short work of some guards during her escape but she knew if one of the "Espada" caught her it would be a difficult task to bring even one of them down without a Zanpakuto. She then reached a large empty courtyard a fair distance between the edge of the city and the castle itself. She could also feel a curiously familiar spiritual pressure behind her. She whirled around to see a hint of blond hair disappear into the shell of a wrecked building.

"Whoever's in there, you've found me so you might as well attack if you're going to!" Kaichou said. She then heard…

"Houuugh."

Her eyes widened as Wonderweiss poked his head out from behind a pile of debris. She quickly flash stepped away in an effort to escape him but she then heard his autistic slurs coming from right behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to see that he was right behind her, chasing after her but with a delighted and toothy smile on his face.

"Get lost!" she shouted over her shoulder before spinning in midair to face him.

"Hado Thirty one! Shakkaho!" she shouted, firing a red Shakkaho sphere at the Arrancar who shockingly caught the sphere in his hand and looked at it like it was a toy ball. Kaichou was getting rather nervous of what he was going to do next and flash stepped away again. She was surprised when he Sonido'd into her path. He threw the Shakkaho up into the air, hoping Kaichou would catch it. She quickly dodged the "attack" and looked at him curiously.

"_He's not attacking…he's…playing!"_ She said mentally in disbelief as Wonderweiss continued his game of tag. She then had an idea of how to be rid of him.

"Hey Wonderweiss! Fetch! Hado Thirty One, Shakkaho!" she yelled, firing another Shakkaho back towards the castle and as expected Wonderweiss Sonido'd away after the flying projectile. Kaichou turned back with a smirk as she continued on towards the edge of the city. She finally escaped into the forests and made her way to the top of a grass covered hill. She looked around cautiously before pulling the bag off from her shoulder and setting it gently on the ground. She opened it up to reveal a hastily made device shaped slightly like a three sided pyramid. She carefully tinkered with it for a moment before a red light started to flash on the tip of it. Kaichou smirked.

"Come on Shiba don't let me down." Kaichou said as she glanced upwards towards the sky with a hopeful smile on her face. In the Soul Society, Kukaku sat in her usual spot in her house, smoking her pipe silently. Just then one of the twins burst in and fell to his knees in respect.

"Miss Shiba! The beacon has activated!" the Koganehiko said as Kukaku grinned.

"Alright then…get Shiroganehiko and Ganju and get them loaded down with fireworks. Load yourself down too while you're at it." Kukaku said as the twin bowed and ran off. Ganju then peaked in with a confused look.

"Uh sis…what are we doing exactly?" He asked nervously as Kukaku climbed to her feet.

"Simple…we're going to war."

* * *

**  
Meanwhile in the Kurosaki Clinic…**

The Captains had just returned to the Soul Society via Senkaimon and Ichigo turned immediately towards Kisuke.

"Mr. Urahara, can you get us to Le Mort Regne?" Ichigo asked as Kisuke tapped his chin.

"I can but it'll take a day or so to do." Kisuke replied, earning exasperated looks from everyone around him.

"A day or so?!" Karin asked in disbelief.

"Well I never thought to build the device that Mayuri did to open the portal to Le Mort Regne. But I certainly can try." Kisuke said as Ichigo groaned inwardly.

"Great. Just hurry okay." Ichigo said as Kisuke tipped his hat.

"Alright then." Kisuke said.

"Ichigo there is another way." Hanashiro said from inside his cell. Ichigo turned towards him with a suspicious glare.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"A Garganta can traverse the way to Le Mort Regne. It's easy to do." Hanashiro said as Ichigo pondered for a moment. He then turned towards Nel.

"Nel can you do it?" Ichigo asked as Nel shook her head.

"I don't know how. I can make the Garganta true but I can only direct it to or from the Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, or here." Nel replied.

"I suppose then that you're suggesting that you do it?" Ichigo asked Hanashiro with a suspicious glare.

"That's one way but I'm not going to push the issue. But bear in mind that my mother and your aunt is in grave danger and every second counts." Hanashiro said as Ichigo glared at him.

"So it's either trust you or wait for Kisuke…frankly I'd rather wait for Kisuke." Ichigo said as he turned away.

"Ichigo I know you don't want to hear this but Hanashiro has a point. We can't wait for too long before you decide to act." Yoruichi said. Ichigo remained silent, looking distant in thought.

"Wait a second I recognize that look." Tatsuki said as she stormed up to him.

"What look?" Karin asked confused. Tatsuki ignored the question and grabbed Ichigo by the collar.

"It's that same look you got when you were about to face me in karate class years ago…that look of fear. Are you afraid of facing Aizen? Is that it?" Tatsuki asked as Ichigo remained silent.

"Ichigo?" Orihime asked concerned.

"I don't know if I can defeat him. He defeated me so easily at Sokyoku Hill early last year…how do I know that I can defeat him now?" Ichigo asked. Tatsuki promptly slapped him across the face.

"Damn it Ichigo! You're so annoying at times! Three times you've rushed in without a plan to rescue someone close to you and each time you've succeeded! First was Rukia, then it was Orihime, then Yuzu! Now your aunt needs saving and while she can defend herself she can't hold out forever and you need to rescue her! The only difference is that this time, the enemy of the entire world is waiting and you're the only one who can stop him! You're Captain Ichigo Kurosaki! The first human to become a Soul Reaper Captain while still being alive! You've faced practically everyone in here at one point in time and each time you've emerged victorious in the end! Each time you've been unsure of yourself and in the end you've won the toughest battles you've ever faced!" Tatsuki yelled in his face. Ichigo remained silent. She finally let go of him, causing him to drop to his knees.

"Say your name Ichigo. Say it now!" Tatsuki ordered.

"Ichigo" he mumbled.

"Whole name!" she ordered.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He mumbled.

"Rank and name!" she ordered.

"Captain Ichigo Kurosaki." He mumbled, only a little louder. His spiritual pressure was starting to grow.

"Louder!" she ordered.

"Captain Ichigo Kurosaki!" he said slightly louder. His spiritual pressure spiked again.

"Louder!!!" Renji ordered. He had caught on to what Tatsuki was doing.

"Captain Ichigo Kurosaki!!!" Ichigo said even louder. His spiritual pressure spiked a little more.

"Everyone come on!" Tatsuki shouted.

"Ichi-go! Ichi-go! Ichi-go!" Yuzu started chanting. Everyone else soon realized that it was having an effect as his spiritual pressure started skyrocketing and they too joined in the chanting. Suddenly he raised his head, as he glowed with spiritual pressure and his eyes glowed a bright blue from the new resolve he had found.

"Captain ICHIGO **KUROSAKI!!!"** He shouted causing a pillar of blue spirit energy to erupt from around him, inadvertently knocking everyone onto their backs. The Kido Cells started to crack under the strain.

"I'm losing it!" Tessai grunted as he sweated buckets, struggling to keep the cells in place. Suddenly the cells shattered open. Ichigo looked over his shoulder at Hanashiro and Gin, who had also joined in the chanting, with a smile on his face.

"Alright, you want to help then here's your chance to prove your allegiance." Ichigo said as Hanashiro and Gin nodded.

"We'll make it up to you and if you don't mind indulging me but I'd say that this calls for a little song I just came up with off the cuff." Hanashiro said as he picked up Kuroseika.

"Let's start that chanting again! Come on!" Hanashiro said as he drew Kuroseika from its sheath. The crowd of Soul Reapers, Arrancar, Humans, and Visoreds complied and started chanting Ichigo's name again.

"Sing for me Kuroseika!" Hanashiro said over the chanting. Then Ichigo let out a battle cry and Hanashiro instantly started playing. (Music Cue: BRM: No Clouds in the Blue Heavens: Ore wa Kurosaki Ichigo ni Naru) Ichigo then started adding his own lyrics as he sang…

_"Ore dake ja nai_ (I'm not the only one!)  
_mamorubeki mono no tame ni minna tatakate kitanda ze"_ (Everyone's fighting for those that must be protected!)

He started moving around the room as he sang with a huge smile on his face…

_"Yari kirenai_ (Being helpless!)  
_nani ga toka kuyazisha toka kirijizamareta atogaremo"_ (Tears & frustration, even my torn up yearning...)

He didn't realize it but he was inspiring the others to fight and filling them with courage as he continued to sing…

_"Sono omoi nani futotsu yurari wa sasere_ (I won't let those memories go to waste!)  
_sono omoi toko ni mo okiza nirishine"_ (I won't abandon those memories anywhere!)

He then shot Hanashiro a thankful grin as he sang…

_"Dare ni mo misenai kokoro no naka ni_ (Hidden in everyone's heart...)  
_tatakau otoko no hodo no sugata"_ (Is the true form of a fighting man!)

Then he shot Tatsuki the same grin, still singing…

_"Taosubeki teki wo mae ni_ (The enemy to be defeated is before me!)  
_ore wa Kurosaki Ichigo ni naru"_ (I am Kurosaki Ichigo!)

Mashiro, Neko, Yuzu, Momo, and Orihime started dancing to the music even…

_"Genkai no mukou ga wa de_ (Going past my limits!)  
_ore wa Kurosaki Ichigo ni naru"_ (I am Kurosaki Ichigo!)

Then he started glowing with spiritual energy again as he sang…

_"Mamorubeki mono no tame ni_ (For those that must be protected...)  
_ore wa Kurosaki Ichigo ni naru"_ (I am Kurosaki Ichigo!)

Then the music came to a sudden close as Ichigo's spiritual pressure erupted into another column of energy which soon dissipated.

"So Ichigo…orders?" Renji asked as Ichigo grinned.

"We need a little time to prepare but the second we are, we're going to Le Mort Regne and we're going to stop Aizen for good." Ichigo said.

"There's the Ichigo we all know!" Tatsuki shouted.

"Hope you don't mind if we Visoreds and Arrancar stick around here. We can reroute the Soul Society for you." Shinji said as Ichigo looked at him surprised.

"I would have thought that you of all people would want to come with us. You and the Visoreds have more reason to want to kill Aizen than any of us." Ichigo said as Shinji shrugged.

"That may be true but there was one thing your aunt said after Yoruichi left to take Hanashiro to the Soul Society that I intend to let come true." Shinji said.

"What did she say?" Hanashiro asked curiously.

"It wasn't so much a simple casual statement but more of a prophesy in my opinion." Shinji replied.

"What was it Shinji?!" Hanashiro asked eagerly as Shinji grinned.

* * *

**  
Flashback…**

Kaichou had just watched Yoruichi pass through a Reishihenkanki with the infant Hanashiro in her arms. Shinji was sitting with her for moral support.

"Shinji…" she said softly.

"I'm here." He replied.

"You're not going to be the one who gets revenge on Aizen for his actions." Kaichou said, causing Shinji to arch an eyebrow.

"I'm not?" he asked curiously.

"No…the second he took advantage of me he sealed his fate. It may not be Hanashiro Kurosaki that finally ends his plans for good, but it will be by the blades of the Kurosaki Clan that finally destroys him once and for all. On this I will wager my very life that what I just said will come to pass." Kaichou said with a terse whisper. Shinji leaned back with a curious expression as he pondered Kaichou's words.

* * *

**  
Back in the present…**

"I know now what she meant Ichigo. She meant you. This is what destiny had in store for you. Your destiny is to destroy Sosuke Aizen." Shinji said as Ichigo smiled and placed his hand on Shinji's shoulder.

"You've shown me a lot Shinji, I wouldn't be where I am today without your help…the same goes for all of you!" Ichigo said as he looked over his room of friends and allies. He then looked down and away from them as a tear ran down his face.

"But I wouldn't be anywhere if it wasn't for one person…" Ichigo said as he looked up towards the ceiling where he knew a certain someone was laying comatose in her room. "…Thank you most of all…Rukia."

Ichigo then paused for a moment as if in thought. He then started heading towards the exit ladder.

"Where are you going Ichigo?" Masaki asked.

"If I don't do this one thing before we leave I may never forgive myself. Everyone be getting ready, I'll be back soon." Ichigo said, earning curious looks from everyone.

"What are you doing Captain Kurosaki?" Gin asked. Ichigo paused, turned and looked at everyone with a smile before answering…

"The same thing Hanashiro did when he defected…I'm following my heart."

* * *

**End Chapter 51**

The Song above was "Ore wa Kurosaki Ichigo ni Naru" from Bleach Rock Musical: No Clouds in the Blue Heavens.

_The Zanpakuto Alive..._

Hensen Tatsujin sat on the ground under the couch as a bubbling puddle of liquid. It usually spent most of its time trying to find somewhere to be alone, away from the presence of its fellow Zanpakuto Spirits. Its peace was disrupted when it heard the television flip on and instantly a video game started up. Tatsujin grumbled to itself but remained silent. Hekireki Megami and Snakey were playing a classic Xbox 360 game, Left 4 Dead. Snakey was playing as Francis and Heki was playing as Zoey. They continued playing for a while when Hensen, though still wanting to be alone, watched something that gave it a very dark idea. It knew that the others had decided to go out for dinner except for Zabimaru and Hekireki Megami so it silently slinked into the next room with a very mean and totally cruel plan in its shapeshifting mind. Finally the two gaming Zanpakuto spirits finished the Finale level of the campaign they were playing and Heki stood up and stretched, handing the controller over to Chimpette.

"I'm going to grab some snacks. Anyone want anything?" Heki asked.

"I'm fine. I'll just-WHAT THE?!" Chimpette yelped as the power suddenly went out, plunging them into near total darkness save for what little light came from outside the windows.

"What just happened?!" Snakey asked.

"Looks like a blown fuse." Heki said as she turned on a flashlight and made her way to the kitchen. She returned a moment later with two more flashlights and tossed them to the two chained spirits.

"Come on, I'm going to need someone to put the fuse in." Heki said.

"Why can't you do it?" Snakey asked before getting bopped on the head by Chimpette.

"Her name means Thunder Goddess, Snakey, you figure it out while we help her." Chimpette said. They then headed for the door to the basement. They opened it up and instantly they heard a noise coming inside. It sounded like someone crying.

"There's someone down here." Chimpette said curiously as they headed down the stairs. As they descended the crying got louder and they clicked on the flashlights. What they saw sitting directly in front of the fuse box made them freeze in fear. It was a woman with hideously pale skin, unkempt blond hair, hideously long and sharp looking claws instead of hands, and wearing torn tan colored top and equally torn matching bottoms. The three gamers froze at the sight of this woman.

"Is that...what I think it is?" Heki whispered.

"A witch." Zabimaru replied shakily.

"Let's get out of here before we startle her by accident." Heki said as they turned around, but she accidently got her foot caught in Zabimaru's chain and she tripped and tumbled down the stairs, the flashlight coming to rest, still on, aimed right at the witch who immediately looked up at them with angered glowing red eyes. She then let out a scream and leapt to her feet. Zabimaru and Heki promptly did the bravest thing anyone could do in a situation like that and...fainted. The Witch looked at them quietly before smiling and flipping the switch, turning the power back on.

"Cr0wned." Hensen Tatsujin snickered as she climbed the steps with a smirk on her face.

_Meanwhile..._

Karin and Renji were hunched over the kitchen table at the Kurosaki Clinic with splitting headaches from playing video games too long. Yuzu then entered with something rattling in her hand.

"You two really shouldn't have played those games for so long. You really got what you deserved." Yuzu said as she placed a bottle of pills on the table. Renji and Karin eyed the bottle with almost a hypnotized gaze. They then proceeded to exclaim...

"PILLS!!!"

And began fighting each other over the pill bottle, leaving a confused Yuzu to watch the spectacle.

_End._

A/N: For those who haven't played Left 4 Dead...PLAY IT!


	52. Fireworks & the Cheer

In Le Mort Regne, Kaichou remained as hidden as she could. She had adopted her Hawk form, discarding her clothes in the process, and was hiding in the trees but her spiritual pressure would still give her away if she wasn't careful. She patiently waited until finally she sensed something and she took flight. She proceeded to Gigai shape back into her regular body, ignoring the clothes for the time being.

"_So this is what Yoruichi feels like all the time. Kinda strange." _She said mentally as she both figuratively and literally streaked through the forest, catching the attention of some of the nearby guards. They immediately gave chase.

"That's right follow the naked woman." Kaichou muttered as she ran. She ran into a clearing where a large number of guards were standing. She was surrounded and the situation was not looking good. She smirked however and counted down from three in her mind…then she heard it…

"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!" a familiar voice shouted from overhead. Kaichou grinned before suddenly vanishing in a flash step. The guards looked up to see not one but five figures descending from overhead.

"Hado Sixty Three! Raikoho!" Kukaku Shiba shouted as she fired a massive bolt of lightning down at the clearing. The resulting explosion sent the guards flying, each of them dead. Kukaku, Ganju, Shiroganehiko, Koganehiko, and Kaichou soon landed in the crater, both of the twins had large containers and bags with them each stuffed with unknown contents.

"Kukaku, impeccable timing. You're the first ones here." Kaichou said as Kukaku grinned.

"Well you're the one who got us the schematics to the Arch." Kukaku replied before she noticed Ganju's gawking at the naked Captain. All she really had on were the two strips of white cloth around her shoulders from Hensen Tatsujin. The twins were being polite and looking away.

"Ganju, would you like to become blind because I'll make you blind if you don't turn away right now." Kukaku threatened, causing Ganju to whimper and turn away as Kukaku pulled out an old Soul Reaper uniform from a large duffle bag at her side. Kaichou quickly donned the old uniform as Kukaku unfurled a large wooden box.

"I presume you've filled my order?" Kaichou asked as Kukaku nodded and opened the box. Inside were two rifles with wide barrels and a brown wooden stock.

"Two Kido Guns. Not even been used before." Kukaku said as Kaichou pulled one of the rifle sized weapons from the box and carefully tested its weight.

"It's no Hensen Tatsujin but it'll do nicely." Kaichou said as she turned towards the castle.

"So what do we do now?" Ganju asked.

"We're going to do our best to fight. We're the last of Squad Fourteen, so we should at least go out with a bang." Kaichou said as she cocked the Kido Gun.

"What?! Me?! Be a Soul Reaper?! HA Fat chance!" Ganju scoffed before Kukaku grabbed him by the hair.

"I'll give you a fat lip if you don't do something more than just cower in a corner!" Kukaku threatened as Ganju sweat dropped.

"Alright…let's go stir up some anarchy!" Kaichou said before she and the rest charged towards the city and a swarm of approaching guards with their weapons ready for battle.

* * *

**  
Back in the World of the Living…**

"So, just curious but, who's going?" Tatsuki asked. Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Renji, Toshiro, Rangiku, Nel, Karin, Yuzu, Gin, Hanashiro, and Isshin stepped forward. Momo and Masaki stepped forward as well.

"Momo, are you certain that you want to go? You would come face to face with Aizen again." Toshiro said as Momo nodded.

"I'm not going to let him dominate my mind anymore Lil' Shiro. At the very least I'm going to help Captain Wrangler." Momo said as Toshiro glanced away from her slightly. He knew there was no convincing her to stay.

"Mom? You're going?" Karin asked surprised.

"You might need my help. I have a healing Zanpakuto, it can repair entire limbs." Masaki replied.

"Let her go, you're going to need the healers." Yoruichi said.

"You're not going with us Miss Shihoin?" Yuzu asked as Yoruichi shook her head.

"Nope, Kisuke and I are going to be working on something special while you're gone." Yoruichi said.

"I wonder what's taking Ichigo so long. His explanation for why he left all of a sudden is kinda flimsy sounding to me." Uryu said suspiciously.

"He's not running away if that's what you're thinking." Isshin said as everyone looked at him curiously.

"What would your logic be for that theory?" Toshiro asked.

"Oh…call it a wild guess." Isshin said, looking at Masaki who smiled warmly. She knew what he was talking about but the others were clueless.

"So how long is Ichigo going to take?" Renji asked impatiently.

"Relax Renji, he doesn't need to rush into things you know, he is a Captain after all." Rangiku replied.

"He is acting a little strange though." Chad said as Karin rolled her eyes.

"This is Ichigo we're talking about, he's always been strange." She replied.

"What's keeping him anyway? Doesn't he want to save his aunt?!" Tatsuki asked impatiently.

"I'm starting to wonder if he has runaway." Hanashiro said, tapping his foot impatiently.

"I wouldn't give up so quickly on him. I'm sure he'll come back, he certainly hasn't turned away from rescuing someone before now has he?" Gin asked, earning a curious look from Rangiku.

"Since when have you been such an optimist Gin?" Rangiku asked as Gin chuckled.

"Having a change of heart can do that to someone. Besides, if anyone can make Aizen's plans backfire, it's Kurosaki." Gin said as he put his arm around the Tenth Division Lieutenant who blushed.

"Gin, you're on probation until this is over then its right back into the cell with you." Toshiro warned as Gin caught the hint and removed his arm from around Rangiku.

"Captain you're such a scrooge." Rangiku pouted but Toshiro rolled his eyes. Hanashiro then started playing the Jeopardy theme on Kuroseika, this inspired a snicker or so from some of the others…those who didn't snicker were simply ignorant.

"Come on Ichigo where are you?! Kuroseika can't go to a much higher key with the Jeopardy theme!" Hanashiro shouted towards the ladders. Finally Ichigo appeared with a smile still on his face.

"What took you so long?!" Renji asked.

"I was paying Rukia one last visit before we left." Ichigo replied as everyone who had complained about his tardiness felt rather embarrassed.

"Eh…you didn't run into Captain Kuchiki did you?" Renji asked worriedly.

"Yeah he might blow the whistle on us." Karin said as Ichigo shrugged.

"Even if he does, he's not stopping me from doing what I feel is right." Ichigo replied as Hanashiro grabbed the sheathed Hensen Tatsujin.

"Everyone who's going should take a strip of the cloth from Hensen Tatsujin before we leave. According to my mother it'll render us immune to Aizen's Zanpakuto's powers." Hanashiro said as Kisuke nodded.

"She's right. Even touching a small fraction of Hensen Tatsujin will render you immune to any mind interfering powers." Kisuke said as everyone started putting the strips of cloth on them in various places.

"How does that work exactly?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Hensen Tatsujin is a shape shifter Zanpakuto right? Well because it's constantly changing, its senses keep changing too so something like complete hypnosis won't work very well against it. I'll wager that Aizen would have to rerelease his Shikai form once every second in order to maintain the hypnosis." Kisuke explained as Ichigo took Hensen Tatsujin in hand, putting the sheath at his side under his haori.

"It makes sense." Toshiro said.

"So…are we ready?" Hanashiro asked.

"Ready to explain what you are all doing?" a voice asked from nearby that caused everyone to sweat drop. They turned to see Byakuya standing at the base of the ladders.

"Captain!" Renji yelped.

"What are you doing Captain Kurosaki?" Byakuya asked as he approached the group.

"We're going to stop Aizen and rescue my Aunt. You can try and stop us if you want." Ichigo said as Byakuya stopped, inches in front of him. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Byakuya then reached into Ichigo's Haori and grabbed a strip of cloth from Hensen Tatsujin, tearing it off and holding the strip in his hand. The others didn't know what to think.

"Byakuya?" Ichigo asked confused as Byakuya tied the strip of cloth to his wrist. He then tore off another strip and tied it to his other wrist.

"I would believe it dishonorable of me to try and hinder the person whom my sister-in-law's heart belongs to…especially when he just proposed to her in writing at her bedside while she was still unconscious." Byakuya said causing Ichigo to grin and everyone else's jaw to hit the floor. Isshin and Masaki were the only ones who weren't shocked.

"Ichigo?! You proposed to Rukia?!" Renji asked, still in shock.

"I said that I would never forgive myself if I left before following my heart. I've been planning on proposing to her for quite some time, I just couldn't muster the courage to ask her until now." Ichigo explained.

"So what did she say?" Gin asked with a chuckle.

"She's still in a coma you moron." Tatsuki grumbled.

"She was that thrilled huh?" Gin asked with another chuckle.

"Just ignore him." Rangiku said.

"So are we finally ready?" Ichigo asked as everyone nodded.

"I believe a cheer is called for now." Isshin said as Gin laughed.

"A cheer? Those haven't been done in years!" Gin said.

"We did one before we split up to rescue Orihime from Los Noches." Renji said matter-of-factly.

"You don't do cheers anymore? Geez how long has it been? I was the Soul Society's Cheer Club President for nineteen decades straight!" Isshin said proudly. Ichigo and Karin glared at him wryly.

"Why are we not surprised?" they asked sarcastically.

"Um perhaps if you would allow me? I might be able to put a little bit of a fresh spin on the old fashioned cheer." Hanashiro said as he raised Kuroseika in its Shikai form. They all caught on quickly.

"Alright then. Hit it!" Ichigo ordered as Hanashiro nodded and started playing the keytar. (Music Cue: BRM: The Dark of the Bleeding Moon: The Dark of the Bleeding Moon) The lights suddenly dimmed save for a single beam of light on the rescue squad. They then started to sing in unison…

_"Dare to tatakau no ka_ (Who Should I fight)  
_dare wo shinjiru no k_a (Who Should I believe)  
_omae nara doko he mukau no ka"_ (If it were you, who would you face)

Then Ichigo, Toshiro, and Karin stepped forward and sang in unison…

_"Dare ga teki nano ka_ (Who is an enemy)  
_dare ga mikata nano ka_ (Who is an ally)  
_omae nara dare wo mamoru no ka"_ (If it were you, who would you protect)

Then Renji, Chad, Uryu, and Isshin stepped forward singing in unison…

_"Saigo no kioku wo yobisamase"_ (It awakens the memories in your cells)

Then Gin and Hanashiro stepped forward singing…

_"Nani wo motomeru no ka_ (What do you seek)  
_nani wo kiri suteru ka"_ (What do you cast away)

Then Tatsuki, Momo, Nel, and Rangiku stepped up singing…

_"Shinayaka na kemono no you ni"_ (Like a flexible beast…)

Followed by Neko, Orihime, Yuzu, and Masaki singing…

_"Omae nara nani wo erabu no ka"_ (If it were you, what would you choose)

Then Ichigo drew Hensen Tatsujin, looking at it as he sang…

_"Kono katana dake ga shitteiru hateshinai tatakai no yukue"_ (Only this katana knows the result of this endless battle)

Then the whole group joined in singing…

_"Kono omoi no tsuyosa de_ (With the strength of this feeling…)  
_mayoi naku_ (Without hesitating…)  
_ima furiorose_ (Right now, bring the sword down)  
_ah ah ah"_

_"**The Dark of the Bleeding Moon!"**_

Then Momo stepped forward as they hung on the note singing…

_"Tsuki wa sora no aosa wo shiranai"_ (The moon doesn't know how blue the sky is)

Then they all sang…

_"Akaku nageku tsuki no kage ni yukisaki wo terasarete ita"_ (The red lamenting shadow of the moon lights our destination)

Then Hanashiro took a solo…

_"Sora wa itsumo omae wo miteru you ni"_ (Even though the sky always sees you)

Then they all sang again…

_"**The Dark of the Bleeding Moon!"**_

And this time Yuzu sang as they hung on the note…

_"Tsuki wa sora no aosa wo shiranai"_ (The moon doesn't know how blue the sky is)

Then they all sang…

_"Akaku nageku tsuki no kage ni mirai goto azukero"_ (The red lamenting shadow of the moon, holds the future)

This time Byakuya stepped forward and sang as Gin and Hanashiro started to open the Garganta…

_"Omae no me wa chi ni nurete naiteiru"_ (Your eye is wet with blood and crying)

And they all sang in unison…

_"**The Dark of the Bleeding Moon**_**  
****_the Dark of the Bleeding Moon_****  
****_the Dark of the..."_**

The music then suddenly stopped as the Garganta opened completely. Then Ichigo stepped forward and yelled into the breach…

"Aizen…HERE WE COME!!!"

And they all finished singing as they ran for and through the Garganta…

_"**...**_**_Bleed-ing Moon!!!"  
_**

* * *

**  
End Chapter 52**

The song above was from the Bleach Rock Musical: The Dark of the Bleeding Moon and is the titular song of the musical.

This chapter also ends the "New Dawn" Arc and begins our final Arc, the "Ascension" Arc. The theme song for this arc is "Velonica" by Aqua Times.


	53. Party Crashers

In Le Mort Regne Kaichou, the Shiba's, and the twins were holding their own against a small army of lobotomized guards. Without warning the guards suddenly fell back and lowered their weapons. The five stopped their attacks and regrouped together. They could tell something dark and dangerous was approaching and sure enough, the guards parted and Aizen himself approached.

"I must hand it to you Captain Wrangler, you have proven to be quite the inconvenience. You've eradicated most of my guards, however I don't need these guards to do my bidding." Aizen said as Kaichou snorted.

"Yeah you've got your pet Espada to do your bidding." Kaichou retorted.

"There is them, but for meager worms such as you, I have an alternative army to deal with you." Aizen said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small white coin looking object. Kaichou and Kukaku instantly recognized it.

"Hollow bait!" Kaichou exclaimed as Aizen smiled and crushed the coin between his fingers. Almost instantly the roars of hundreds of Hollows were heard and soon the sky was filled with them.

"I leave you each to your fate." Aizen said with a smile. Just then they all heard…

"Getsuga TENSHO!!!"

Just then a wave of blue spirit energy flew in and vaporized a large swarm of approaching Hollows. They turned to see the Karakura Defense Squad plus their additional reinforcements standing nearby with their weapons drawn. Kukaku was particularly surprised to see Gin amongst the reinforcements. Aizen's smirk grew wider.

"Ah Gin. You've done well." Aizen said as Gin gave a two fingered salute with his left hand. Shinso was drawn in his right.

"Why thank you Captain Aizen." Gin replied, receiving a disdainful glare from some of the squad members.

"Gin…do you mean…you led us into a TRAP?!" Rangiku asked angrily. Gin quietly looked at her with his eyes open. He then did something that only Rangiku saw, causing her to blink in surprise.

"I did as you asked Captain Aizen. I also have something extra for you too." Gin said as Aizen arched a curious eyebrow.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Aizen asked as Gin quickly raised Shinso.

"Shoot to kill, Shinso!" Gin said as he thrust the hilt forward and the blade rocketed towards Aizen's head. Aizen, knowing Gin had come prepared against his Kyoka Suigetsu, quickly drew his sword and deflected the extending blade out of the way.

"So you decide to betray me after all." Aizen said.

"Glad to know I didn't disappoint your predictions there Captain Aizen." Gin said.

"Sosuke Aizen!" Ichigo roared angrily, catching the traitor's attention.

"You made a mistake when you first organized Rukia's execution last year. You didn't count on me being an issue. Well I'm not going to give up until you have paid for every drop of blood that has fallen because of you. I'm fighting not only for the Soul Society, but also for everything and everyone that I hold dear!" Ichigo said calmly.

"A noble sentiment Ichigo Kurosaki. However if fate intends for us to fight a great and climactic battle to end this long tale then you should have little difficulty in getting past the Espada." Aizen said as Ichigo grinned.

"They lost to us once, they'll lose to us again!" Ichigo replied.

"Was it a true victory? As I recall, I only lost one Espada during that fight in Karakura Town…a place that I really must be getting to. The time of my ascension to godhood is drawing near and I cannot afford many more delays. However if you believe that the Espada as you know them are the same as the last time you encountered them…then perhaps this will change your mind." Aizen said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out something no one saw coming. Even Gin was surprised.

"Wait…is that?!" Ichigo asked in shock as Aizen's smile broadened again.

"The original Hogyoku? You are correct. You see it is all very simple. My plan with Hueco Mundo and the Arrancar's was more of a trial and error approach. I realized in your fights with the Espada, that if even a non-seated, non-Lieutenant, and non-Captain level Soul Reaper can personally take down the higher echelons of an Arrancar army then I was looking in the wrong direction. You showed me what I needed when you first used that mask of yours in battle with Grimmjow inside of Los Noches. Visoreds are more superior to Arrancar. When an Arrancar is born, there evolution takes one giant leap forward but stops and doesn't continue like it would as a regular Hollow. For example, when an Adjuchas is transformed into an Arrancar, their strength rises by roughly seventy five percent and from there it can only decrease. Using the Hogyoku on Hollows is like giving them a limit on their power despite a substantial increase. Visoreds however can combine the strength of powerful Soul Reapers with that of Hollows, creating a being much more powerful than any ordinary Arrancar. The ability to use a Bankai and a Hollow mask in conjunction was looking for. I've had the original Hogyoku all along. Orihime instead destroyed a fake that I left there instead, allowing me to take the real Hogyoku and allow it to fully awaken. With it I bestowed upon most of my Espada a little…gift." Aizen said with a dark grin as all nine of the remaining Espada appeared behind him along with Kaname Tosen and Wonderweiss. What shocked the Soul Reapers is that Yuukaku, Kiza, Abura, Ungaii, and the Skullini brothers each had Hollow masks on. Angela and Kamoku were the only ones without masks.

"I couldn't empower all of the Espada with the remaining power in the Hogyoku so I settled for only a few of them. The rest I need to create the Oken. I shall leave you to your fates…oh and Momo…it's good to see you up and around. It's a shame that your entire life is about to end." Aizen said before disappearing in a flash step along with Tosen, Wonderweiss, and the rest of the Espada. The guards and Hollows immediately started converging on them.

"What do we do now?!" Orihime asked. Just then they heard…

"Bankai! Chuushuunomeigetsu no Samurai Kariirebito!!!"

Isshin promptly dived into the fray with an excited Kenpachi styled grin as he started cutting down enemies in piles with only single swings. For every enemy he killed, a blue samurai warrior would appear and start cutting down enemies themselves.

"You guys go! I'll hold them off!" Isshin shouted.

"You're not hogging all the fun yourself Isshin!" Kukaku yelled with a grin as she dove in with her fist glowing with spiritual energy. Ganju, Shiroganehiko and Koganehiko promptly joined in as well.

"I'm not about to let any Soul Reaper out do me!" Uryu added as he started firing of volleys of arrows from his bow. Then Chad charged in with both of his battle arms ready. Tatsuki grinned then burst into flames.

"You guys have fun, cause I sure know that I am! HAAAIIII-YAHHH!!!" Tatsuki shouted as she leapt into battle.

"Neko, go with them, you'll be much safer away from the bigger battles." Hanashiro said as Neko nodded. She knew he was right. She then drew her Zanpakuto and charged into battle with the Hollows.

"Come on let's hurry!" Ichigo shouted as he and the rest of the Squad, plus Kaichou, hurried towards the castle. Masaki however hung back, watching Isshin using his Bankai with awe. It was the first time she had ever actually seen him in action as a Soul Reaper.

"Ichigo!" Masaki shouted, causing the squad to stop. Ichigo quickly flash stepped back to his mother.

"What is it?!" He asked.

"I'm going to help your father. They might need a healer." Masaki said as Ichigo smiled and nodded understandingly.

"Alright." Ichigo said as Masaki grabbed him by the arm.

"Ichigo, I know you probably know this already but…I'm so very proud of you and your sisters." Masaki said before she kissed him on the cheek. Ichigo smiled even wider.

"I know…but it means a lot more when I hear you say it." Ichigo said before turning towards Kaichou.

"I believe this belongs to you." Ichigo said as he handed Hensen Tatsujin back to its rightful wielder.

"Ah-ha thank you!" she said as she quickly drew the Zanpakuto from its sheath and bifurcated a charging Hollow in two down the center.

"Now come on let's hurry!" Ichigo shouted as they hurried towards the castle. At the top of said castle, Aizen, Kaname, Wonderweiss, and the Espada stood watching the approaching Squad.

"_Look at them; they're all just rushing headlong to their dooms."_ Ungaii said with a smirk through her mask. Hers was shaped like a spade from a playing card but with a single diamond shaped hole for her remaining eye.

"_Let's spare them the wait and just kill them now."_ Ni said through his mask. His was shaped like a human skull with blood red markings. His two brother's masks were similarly built but Aoi's had blue markings and Midoriiro's had yellow.

"I believe exterminating them early on will help end this battle quicker and in our favor Lord Aizen." Angela commented as Aizen glanced towards her.

"I believe you are correct. You may each go and enjoy your new powers. Leave none alive." Aizen said as the Espada grinned and flash stepped away.

"You as well Kaname." Aizen said as Kaname turned slightly towards him.

"As you wish Captain Aizen." Kaname said before flash stepping away with Wonderweiss close behind.

…

The Squad was moving along quickly, cutting through Hollows as they ran until the Espada appeared with Kaname and blocked their path.

"Finally…time for some real action!" Karin said with a smile that only a daughter of Kenpachi Isshin Kurosaki could master.

"We cannot allow you to progress any further. It is here that you shall each face justice." Kaname said.

"Do a quick recount Tosen! You and your Espada are outnumbered! We can take you on easily!" Hanashiro said challengingly.

"Your insubordination and subsequent treason shall be dealt with Arupejio Aizen. I shall be the be the blade of justice at your throat." Kaname said as Hanashiro scowled.

"My name is no longer Arupejio Aizen. It's Hanashiro Kurosaki!" He shouted as he started glowing with neon green spiritual energy. He and Tosen promptly flash stepped away to a different location to fight.

"_Ah look brothers…a bunch of cowards!"_ Ni said as Renji and Rangiku stepped up.

"I believe we have a fight to finish." Renji said as Rangiku nodded.

"_Like that old hag could harm us?! Please! Fight us, don't just insult us!"_ Aoi said as the vein on Rangiku's forehead looked like it was about to burst.

"You're going to pay for that you little perv!" Rangiku hissed as Momo joined them.

"We're not going to allow you to get away with whatever it is Captain Aizen's planning!" Momo yelled.

"_We'd like to see you try and stop us."_ Midoriiro retorted.

"Then let's see how you do with this! Bankai!" Renji shouted as a pillar of light red spiritual energy erupted from beneath him and when the light faded the coiling serpent was staring straight at the three triplets.

"Hihio Zabimaru!" Renji shouted before the triplets inexplicably flash stepped away.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE COWARDS!!!" Renji shouted before he Rangiku and Momo flash stepped after them.

"_I might not be able to destroy the last of the Omaeda clan but perhaps destroying the last male heir of the Kuchiki Clan will be honor enough to me."_ Yuukaku said through his mask, earning Byakuya's attention. His mask was shaped to look like a Samurai's battle mask with a dragon motif to it.

"If that is an official challenge, then I accept." Byakuya said before he and Yuukaku flash stepped away.

"_Hey Espada girl…want to see if we're on equal terms __now__?!"_ Kiza asked challengingly. His mask was shaped almost like a starfish but with six points and all of them swept towards the back of his head as if having been warped by moving at high speeds. There was a pair of eye slots in the mask as well.

"If a rematch is your reason to fight, then so be it. Let us fight once again Kiza Joufu." Nel said before she Sonido'd away after him.

"Well then Karin it looks like you and I get to have our little rematch after all." Angela said with a smirk.

"Aren't you going to use your mask?" Karin asked bluntly.

"I don't need a mask to defeat you. You caught me off guard when you used yours in battle and again when you were able to use Hyorinmaru to fight with. This time however I'm not holding back." Angela replied.

"Then bring it on!" Karin shouted as she began to chase after the fleeting Espada.

"Captains Kurosaki, if you wish to go on ahead to Aizen then go right ahead. Captain Hitsugaya and I can handle these last three." Gin said as Ichigo and Kaichou glanced at each other.

"I'm not leaving my sister to fight on her own." Ichigo said as Yuzu looked up at him.

"But I'm not alone; I've got Orihime with me. Besides I can take care of myself." Yuzu said with a pleading look. Ichigo looked at Orihime who nodded reassuringly. Finally Ichigo sighed and nodded.

"Alright. You can do it Yuzu…I have faith in you both." Ichigo said as Yuzu saluted.

"You can count on me Captain!" Yuzu said, turning towards Kamoku. Ichigo and Kaichou immediately flash stepped away towards the Castle.

"Shall we take our fight elsewhere Captain Hitsugaya?" Gin asked as he and Toshiro stared down Abura and Ungaii. Abura's mask was shaped slightly like an hourglass shaped skull. The eyes were on the top half and the bottom half had the teeth. Toshiro nodded silently before the four of them flash stepped away to their respective battle locations.

* * *

**  
At the top tower of the castle…**

Aizen stood watching over the unfolding chaos with his usual smile on his face. He then sensed two familiar spiritual pressures.

"I was wondering how fast the two of you would get here." Aizen said, turning towards Ichigo and Kaichou.

"Enough talk. We're here to stop you Aizen." Ichigo said as Aizen smiled.

"So you have said before. Yet even with Hensen Tatsujin's ability to remain immune from my Kyoka Suigetsu's complete hypnosis, you must surely realize that the two of you combined cannot stop me." Aizen said.

"Wanna bet?!" Ichigo asked angrily.

"Steady Ichigo." Kaichou said calmly.

"Why should I be? He arranged Rukia's execution to get the Hogyoku! He kidnapped Orihime! He kidnapped you! He nearly killed my sister! And he ordered the attack that put Rukia into a coma! Give me one reason why I shouldn't give him my all!" Ichigo said as Kaichou started to bring her open palm up to in front of her face and closed her eyes. Instantly a strange black substance started emanating up from the top of her shoulders and head.

"Because Ichigo…" she said calmly and Ichigo sensed her spiritual pressure starting to soar, "…IT'S MY TURN TO SCREW HIM!!! **BANKAI!!!"**

Suddenly she clinched her hand into a fist and opened her eyes. Her once brown pupils had turned into a vibrant and pulsing shade of red with yellow at the rims. Instantly a massive burst of dark blue and purple energy exploded around her. When it faded, it revealed her in her Bankai form.

"Ichigo Hensen Tatsujin." She said calmly with a dark smile as she raised her empty fist towards the sky and instantly black storm clouds gathered in a slow swirl over the castle.

"So you decide to release your Bankai hmm? I've been looking forward to seeing it up close Kaichou." Aizen said as Kaichou grinned.

"Well how about a close up view of my BLADE?!" Kaichou shouted as she lunged at him and instantly he started to defend, taking the fight into the sky over the ruined city turned battlefield.

"Bankai!" Ichigo shouted, intending to join the fight.

"Tensa Zangetsu!" he said before leaping up with his blade raised and mask primed.

The final battle had begun…

* * *

**  
End Chapter 53.**


	54. Countdown

Nel managed to chase Kiza down to a large empty lot surrounded by wrecked buildings. Kiza immediately turned towards Nel, a dark smile on his face that was hidden by his mask.

"So you believe that your newfound strength now makes us equals? We shall see if that is true or not. Declare Gamuza." Nel said as she entered her Resurreccion form.

"_I've been looking forward to this rematch a long time. You're going to pay for the damage you did to my arm. I was incredibly lucky to have had it reattached."_ Kiza said as he raised his sealed Zanpakuto.

"_Bankai, Hayai Kattaeda!"_ Kiza shouted as his Bankai form appeared around him. He then started charging at Nel at ultra fast speed, leaving a trail of white light behind him as he moved. Nel hoisted her lance, aiming it straight at him with a determined expression. She then saw something unexpected and a small smirk swept her face for an instant. Then Kiza crashed into her, his halberd piercing through her stomach but her lance shattered through the armor plating over his stomach and the lance rammed through his stomach. A confused look swept his once black and yellow eyes which had turned back to their usual color and a crack appeared on his mask, then another and another until finally his mask shattered completely.

"Im-possible." He winced with pain as he pulled the halberd from her stomach.

"You overestimated your power. Aizen should have told you that your masks have time limits on them and only practice will lengthen how long you can use them. I suppose I should consider myself lucky that your mask lost its power before impact." Nel said as Kiza's mouth started to trickle blood from the corners. He glared at her in anger and anguish as she slowly let him slide off her lance and to the ground. She stared at him for a moment before turning and walking away, her hooves making a thundering sound as she walked away.

"You're…not…getting away…so easily." She heard him grimace behind her. She turned around in time for him to throw his halberd right at her head. It flew faster than she could watch and she didn't even see where it had flown. All she heard was a loud crack from overhead. She watched Kiza grin with satisfaction before he fell to his stomach, dead. She looked at him confused until she felt something strange with her mask. She put her hand on it and to her horror; she felt a large straight crack through the center of it. Almost instantly she felt her strength draining away at an alarming rate. She looked up towards the sky where Ichigo, Kaichou, and Aizen were battling as a tear ran down her face.

"I've done all I can…Itsygo." She said quietly before a sudden burst of green energy enveloped her and when it faded there was a tiny green haired toddler in white robes with a cracked cartoonish skull on her head and a pink mark across her face. She was unconscious on the ground so she wasn't expecting a shadowy figure to appear and loom over her.

"My-my, it looks like we arrived here just in time. Come; let us get her somewhere safe." The figure said as it stooped over to pick up the unconscious Espada. It was Retsu Unohana and Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu. Slung over Unohana's shoulder was her Zanpakuto, Minazuki. Unohana quickly handed off the unconscious child to Isane who gave her Captain a confused look.

"Captain?" She asked.

"I am needed elsewhere, Isane. Please tend to any wounded you come across." Retsu said as Isane bowed as much as she could with Nel Tu in her arms.

"Yes Captain." She replied before Retsu disappeared in a flash step. Elsewhere on the battlefield, reinforcements from the Soul Society had arrived. Kenpachi Zaraki was having a friendly competition with Isshin Kurosaki to see who could kill the most hollows and it was neck and neck. Mayuri Kurotsuchi was having his own fun in disabling some of the guards with his Ashisogi Jizo. Naturally he was planning on using them for experiments later. Elsewhere, Byakuya Kuchiki and Yuukaku Sakebu were staring each other down.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya said calmly, sending the wave of pink cherry blossoms at his enemy. Yuukaku had already released his Shikai and was charging at the Sixth Division Captain who stood undeterred by his attacker. Yuukaku flash stepped around the cherry blossoms until finally he realized he needed somewhere to be able to hide. He started looking for shadows but the black cloud cover overhead from Kaichou's Bankai had essentially robbed him of any shadows. He then flash stepped in behind Byakuya and brushed the red rope between his swords against Kuchiki's hand. Instantly the cherry blossoms reformed into the sealed sword.

"_Your advantage in your Shikai is now gone Byakuya Kuchiki. You are now defenseless against my attacks."_ Yuukaku said before he lunged at the Sixth Division Captain who flash stepped out of the way.

"If you are so confident in the belief that you have me at your mercy then allow me to show you that you are in truth at my mercy." Byakuya said as he reappeared behind him. He then raised Senbonzakura and pointed it towards the ground in front of him. Yuukaku's eyes widened at what was happening.

"Bankai." Byakuya said calmly as the sword hovered into the ground, leaving the white ripples as it disappeared. Yuukaku stared on in disbelief as the massive sword blades rose from the ground around Byakuya.

"Scatter…Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Byakuya said as the blades disintegrated into thousands of cherry blossoms.

"You said that my Shikai had been sealed. That alone was true. While my Shikai had indeed been sealed, my Bankai remained available to me. Bypassing the Shikai and immediately releasing my Bankai is no difficult task. Now that you are aware of your weakness, I shall finalize your defeat." Byakuya said as he raised his hand towards the stunned Yuukaku.

"Bakudo sixty one, Rikujokoro." Byakuya said calmly, causing six large golden wedges of Kido energy to entrap the stunned Yuukaku.

"Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Byakuya said as the cherry blossoms vanished and became massive circling rows of purple glowing swords, circling around both Byakuya and Yuukaku.

"Consider this an honor for you are one of the few who have ever witnessed this level of my Bankai. Ichigo Kurosaki is thus far the only one to have lived after witnessing it. I would like to keep this record as spotless as possible." Byakuya said as a single glowing sword lowered into his hand and became the sealed version of his Zanpakuto. Byakuya then disappeared in a flash step only to reappear behind Yuukaku again but with his sword held out to the side as if he had just dealt a painful blow. Yuukaku's mask proceeded to crumble, revealing a horrified and confused look on his face as blood started to trickle from his mouth followed by a large spray of blood from a wound through his waist. The Rikujokoro shattered and he fell to the ground with a noticeable gap between his upper and lower torso. The rows of swords proceeded to disappear and Byakuya sheathed his sword, turning his attention to the rest of the battlefield. He looked up at Ichigo as he and Kaichou dueled with Aizen overhead. He watched silently before glancing towards where the bulk of the reinforcing Soul Reapers were and started heading towards them. He could sense something familiar and he was eager to get to what it was he was sensing.

* * *

**  
Elsewhere…**

"Shoot to Kill, Shinso." Gin said as he swung his Zanpakuto towards Ungaii. She effortlessly flash stepped out of the way of the extending blade.

"_You'll have to do better than that you fox-faced freak!"_ Ungaii said through her mask.

"Why Kyonshi you hurt me with your words. I would have thought you would want to come after me." Gin said with a big smile as Ungaii snorted indignantly.

"_Come after you to kill you perhaps but not in the way you were thinking!"_ Ungaii spat.

"Well that's no fun, but I suppose I should probably save myself for Rangiku anyway. Besides she is ten times more attractive than you." Gin said causing Ungaii's lone visible eye to widen.

"_That old hag?! That busty blond slut?! You…you! YOU!!!"_ Ungaii stuttered in shock causing Gin to grin. He then swung his sword and the blade shot towards her and she barely raised her sword in time to block the blow.

"_Oh ho I see your trick now. Your mind games won't work on me."_ Ungaii said as Gin cocked his head to one side, still with his trademark smile plastered on his face.

"Are you certain? What if I said I was under the ground beneath you?" Gin said as he held Shinso behind his back and pointed straight up towards the sky.

"_Then I'd say you're a terrible liar."_ Ungaii replied, keeping her one eye locked on him.

"But certainly you are interested in looking to see for yourself. I might be preparing to do you in with a quick attack from underground that could split you into two any second now. Or I could be overhead waiting for you to look down so that I could kill you from above. I thought you enjoyed games Kyonshi?" Gin asked as Ungaii started to sweat. Unknown to her, Gin was masterfully making his spiritual pressure act like it was above her and beneath her at the same time. He was messing with her senses and she couldn't tell what was true or not. He was a master of manipulation and an expert liar and she knew it. She suspected that Gin was manipulating her into a trap but she couldn't tell what it was. Finally she believed she had discovered his rouse and raised her blade up before looking down quickly. Without warning Shinso's blade shot up from the ground and went clean through her forehead. Her mask promptly shattered as Shinso retracted back into the ground. Behind Gin's back, his blade finished retracting to its normal length and he sheathed the sword.

"You fell for it. The answer was so obvious Ungaii. I told you where I was going to attack you straight off but a little manipulation made you doubt where I was going to attack you. So when you believed you had figured out that I would attack from the sides instead of from above or below, you decided to test my lie and looked down…that was your final mistake. It's a shame really. I didn't want to have to kill you. Oh well. Bye-bye." Gin said with a wave as he walked off, leaving Ungaii's lifeless body behind on the ground with a stunned look on her divided face.

* * *

**  
Meanwhile…**

Toshiro was dodging attacks from Abura who was continually trying to smash the Tenth Division Captain.

"_You pathetic runt! Hold still!"_ Abura ordered with another swing.

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens! Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro said with a swing of his Zanpakuto, sending out an ice dragon towards Abura. Abura quickly swung with the blank end of his Zanpakuto, smashing through the dragon with little effort.

"_You're going to have to do better than that!"_ Abura shouted as Toshiro scowled at him.

"Very well then." Toshiro said as he flash stepped behind Abura and swung at him with another ice dragon. Abura quickly swung back around and smashed through it as well.

"_I grow tired of this game. Let's end this fight for good! BANKAI!!!"_ Abura shouted, sending out a burst of cyan blue energy that soon dissipated revealing him in his Bankai form.

"_Gekiha Meiunmaru!"_ Abura said as Toshiro allowed a small smirk to cross his face.

"_Metal…excellent." _Toshiro thought as he raised his Zanpakuto. Abura charged towards him with his hammer raised but this time Toshiro didn't move. Abura brought the hammer down, sending up a massive burst of dust and smoke. As the smoke cleared however, Abura's eyes widened behind his mask to see a pair of frozen ice wings which quickly opened throwing him away.

"Bankai, Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro said calmly as Abura crashed to the ground. He quickly picked himself up and stared angrily at the Tenth Division Captain.

"_Do you honestly think that your Bankai is going to save you?!"_ Abura asked with a laugh. Toshiro didn't respond instead he simply stared at Abura. Abura finally stopped laughing and stared curiously at the Captain. He noticed some snowflakes falling around him but ignored them completely.

"_Alright if you're just going to stand there then allow me to finish you off!"_ Abura shouted but as he attempted to move he suddenly jerked as if there were something holding him down. He looked and saw large flowers of ice growing from his body where the snowflakes landed. His feet and legs were already frozen solid in ice.

"_What…is…this!?"_ he grunted as he tried unsuccessfully to chip the ice away with his hammer, but after only a few swings, the head of his hammer shattered like glass.

"This is an ability I rarely use. It's called Hyoten Hyakkaso. The snowflakes falling around you are a part of this ability. Whenever a snowflake touches you, it immediately sprouts an ice flower that will freeze you inside of a pillar of ice. When the last of the one hundred ice petals fall from the flowers then your life will be over." Toshiro said as Abura tried his hardest to break free but even with his Hollow mask and his Bankai, his strength was just not enough. He looked up towards Aizen in anguish.

"YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO MAKE US INVINCIBLE!!! YOU BETRAYED US AND HAVE LEFT US TO DIE!!!" Abura screamed before his entire body was frozen in ice. Finally the last of the one hundred petals fell and the ice started to crack apart and soon shattered into small pieces, taking Abura with it. Toshiro then turned, sensing something else nearby and disappeared in a flash step.

* * *

**  
Earlier…**

Orihime and Yuzu had been left alone to deal with Kamoku. He/she had no mask and he/she was silently staring at the two girls. Yuzu had Hitoku Kasumi drawn and they didn't know what Kamoku was going to do. Finally Kamoku reached for the dagger around his/her neck.

"Speak softly, Mokutou." Kamoku said, creating the large metal rod in his/her hand.

"Close your eyes, Hitoku Kasumi." Yuzu said, creating the large fog over Kamoku.

"Do you think that did anything?" Yuzu asked as Orihime shrugged. They were both hesitant to fight and they didn't really want to kill the young Espada but they would if left no choice. Suddenly a bolt of purple energy flew out from the fog and barely hit Orihime. The bolts of energy started flying out randomly but none really came close to Yuzu or Orihime. Finally one bolt hit Yuzu and she looked at herself with confusion.

"What's going on? What's happening?" Yuzu asked confused. She and Orihime then heard Kamoku say…

"Close your eyes, Hitoku Kasumi." Instantly the blue fog over Kamoku vanished and Yuzu's blade returned to its sealed form. The rod in Kamoku's hand had turned into Hitoku Kasumi's sealed form as well.

"Who is that?! What's going on?!" Orihime asked confused.

"Bakudo sixty three, Sajo Sabaku." They both heard a familiar voice say. Instantly Kamoku was ensnared within a large glowing golden chain of Kido energy wrapped around him/her. Orihime and Yuzu both turned to see Captain Unohana behind them, holding the sheath of Minazuki in her hands.

"Captain Unohana!" Yuzu said in awe of the Fourth Division Captain's arrival.

"Kamoku was a prisoner in the Nest of Maggots but she was locked away in her own cell because she was the most dangerous prisoner there. She was sent there many years ago as an academy student after she was discovered to have been the cause of countless murders in the academy dorms. Her Zanpakuto is capable of impersonating the Shikai form of another person's Zanpakuto. It can also negate the effects of a person's Shikai as well. It took a Captain using Bankai to stop her rampage." Unohana explained as she grasped her Zanpakuto by the hilt.

"Why did she do it though?" Yuzu asked out of concern.

"Her mind was broken as a child. She was tortured and abused by the other children in Rukongai because of her abilities to use Kido powers at a very young age. She finally snapped and murdered countless children in cold blood with her Zanpakuto, Mokutou. When the Soul Reapers heard of the incident, they found Kamoku standing in the middle of a bloody scene of murdered men, women, and children. They assumed that she was only a lucky victim and decided to bring her into the Seireitei to be trained as a Soul Reaper. They didn't realize that she was the true murderer until a few days into her studies. There were rumors of students just disappearing at random and then finally the body of one student was found. Finally they began to find the rest. We discovered it was Kamoku when we caught her in the act of murdering another student. The Captain in charge of the investigation was forced to use their Bankai to render her unconscious long enough for her to be transported to the Nest of Maggots." Unohana explained as she drew her Zanpakuto.

"Captain Unohana…you were that Captain weren't you?" Orihime asked as Unohana nodded.

"It was the last time I ever had to use my Bankai." Unohana said as Kamoku glared at her silently with her sad eyes.

"Can't anything be done for her?" Yuzu asked as Unohana sighed.

"We've tried everything to help her. She refuses all treatments. I don't believe she should be killed for this. I still hold out hope that we might be able to help her somehow." Unohana said as Kamoku slowly started to break through the Kido bonds.

"Kamoku, please forgive me." Unohana said as she raised her Zanpakuto. Before she could say anything though a purple bolt of energy hit her. Unohana sighed as she sheathed her Zanpakuto back, earning confused looks from the two.

"Captain?" Yuzu asked.

"Kamoku remembers my Bankai's power and is keeping it from even entering Shikai. While I could still use my Bankai, she knows what it does so she knows how to negate its power. I was afraid something like this would happen." Unohana said as Kamoku broke one chain of the Kido bonds followed by another. Yuzu and Orihime looked at the poor girl with compassionate looks.

"_We can help Orihime. We can help you keep her from harming anyone else." _Suki and Tanshin whispered in Orihime's mind.

"But you put Rukia into a coma." She whispered.

"_That wasn't completely our fault Orihime. You know we wouldn't intentionally do that. We're part of you after all. We can unlock a power within Yuzu that she doesn't even know she has…she's so close to achieving it herself she just needs an extra nudge. Just let us do it and let us help you." _The twin Shun-Shun Rikka said in her mind. Kamoku broke through two more chains and Orihime noticed that the Zanpakuto in her hands was Minazuki, the sword of a Captain. Orihime looked at Yuzu and realized that there was indeed something Yuzu could do.

"Yuzu, do you know how to use your Bankai yet?" Orihime asked as Yuzu shook her head.

"I haven't achieved it yet why?" Yuzu asked as Orihime smiled.

"Well if you let me help, you'll achieve it right now. What do you say?" Orihime asked as Kamoku broke through three more chains, leaving only one left. Yuzu looked at the struggling Espada worriedly. She could tell that Kamoku would kill both her and Orihime if given the chance and Unohana would have no choice but to kill her in order to stop her.

"Hurry!" Yuzu begged as Orihime nodded and pressed her hands to her hairclips.

"Banten Misubishun! I REJECT!!!" Orihime shouted as Suki and Tanshin flew from the white hairclip on the back of her head and entered Yuzu's chest. Yuzu suddenly started to glow with pink spiritual energy and she felt the surge of power running through her. She raised Hitoku Kasumi and pointed it at Kamoku like Ichigo would when he was about to use Tensa Zangetsu.

"Ban-KAI!!!" Yuzu shouted, creating a massive whirlwind of pink spirit energy around her. Unohana and Orihime were forced to step back from the roaring winds.

"What's happening?!" Orihime asked as Unohana caught her from falling.

"Yuzu's Zanpakuto…it's not just a mist type Zanpakuto…it's a wind type also!" Unohana replied over the howling of the wind. Finally the pink whirlwind turned black like the clouds above and stopped glowing. They looked up and inside the tornado of black mist they could see Yuzu hovering unharmed in the center. She was clad in a furry gray cloak and hood.

"Gyakufuu Hitoku Kasumi!" Kamoku looked up in silent surprise. She then raised the Minazuki duplicate and leapt up towards the tornado. Yuzu raised her right hand which started glowing with pink energy.

"Getsuga…TENSHO!!!" Yuzu shouted, swinging her hand and sending a pink version of the Getsuga Tensho at Kamoku who quickly tried to block but the winds made it difficult to even control her trajectory. The Getsuga instead smashed into her, knocking the blade from her hand and sending her spinning helplessly into the whirlwind. Kamoku started colliding with debris that had been sucked into the tornado until finally the constant impacts and the constant spinning had taken its toll and Kamoku fainted from it all. Yuzu, noticing Kamoku's state unconsciousness, raised her arms straight out to the sides and the spinning torrent started spiraling into her sleeves, leaving the debris and the unconscious Kamoku to slowly fall out of the wind until the tornado had been completely absorbed into Yuzu's sleeves. Yuzu slowly hovered down and landed gently on the ground before she pulled back the hood on her cloak.

"How was that?" she asked innocently. Orihime and Unohana's hair was understandably messed up but the two were smiling anyway. Kamoku was lying unconscious in Unohana's arms.

"Very well done Yuzu. I've put Kamoku under a sleeping spell so she won't be waking up anytime soon." Unohana said as Suki and Tanshin returned to Orihime's hairclip.

"I thought that the Getsuga Tensho was only Ichigo's ability? How did Yuzu use one?" Orihime asked as Unohana smiled sweetly.

"Sometimes when a group of Soul Reapers are blood relatives such as Yuzu, Karin, Ichigo, Isshin, and Kaichou, their Zanpakutos have similar abilities or traits that are a symbol of their familial bonds. In the case of the Kurosaki Clan, most of their blades are recognizable by the strip of cloth on the bottom of their hilts. The Getsuga Tensho was not originally Ichigo's ability. Both his Father and his Aunt have their own Getsuga Tensho but with noticeable differences. Kaichou's is thin and fires two waves at a time while Isshin's is white in its sealed form and red in his Shikai and Bankai forms and travels slower but is wider. I believe though that Ichigo's specializes in the Getsuga Tensho since his is the most powerful I've seen. I understand that Karin has a Getsuga as well, but hers is yellow and is fast but weak." Unohana explained.

"So the Getsuga Tensho is a Kurosaki Clan ability?" Orihime asked as Unohana nodded.

"Correct." Unohana replied.

"Wow that's kinda cool." Yuzu said as she, Retsu, and Orihime started heading towards where Isane and a number of Squad Four members had set up a small aid station.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 54.**


	55. Triple Zero & Musical Silence

Renji, Rangiku, and Momo finally caught up with the Skullini triplets in the Castle courtyard and the three turned to face the three Lieutenants.

"You know, the three of you are really annoying right?" Renji asked with Hihio Zabimaru in his hand. Rangiku and Momo both glared at the three traitors.

"_Well then it looks like we'll need to beg your forgiveness…that's if you can defeat us."_ Ni said from behind his mask.

"_Oh yes, you see in Karakura we were separated from each other and since we draw our power from each other, we were unable to use our power to its fullest."_ Aoi added.

"_But now that we are together, our power is limitless for you see on our own; we are the Octava, Noveno, and Decima Espada respectively."_ Midoriiro said.

"_But as we told you before, we are numbered this way for convenience and our power is actually equal in strength." _Ni continued.

"_Since there cannot be three Octava Espada, we were made the Noveno & Decima Espada."_ Aoi added.

"_But when the three of us are together, our number changes completely. We are no longer the Octava, Noveno, and Decima Espada." _Midoriiro said.

"_**We become the Cero Espada!"**_ the three said in unison as they pulled apart the fronts of their shirts, revealing their numbers tattooed on their chests. Renji, Rangiku, and Momo stood stunned as they watched the numbers wriggle as if the numbers themselves were alive until they each morphed into a Zero.

"What the hell?!" Rangiku asked in shock.

"They're…the Cero Espada?!" Momo asked, also in shock.

"I thought your numbers went from one to ten!" Renji yelled.

"_They don't. You only assumed as such. Our numbers only go from Zero to Seven technically."_ Midoriiro replied with a grin clear in his voice.

"Well we're about to take that number down right now! ROAR ZABIMARU!!!" Renji shouted as he swung Hihio Zabimaru straight at the three.

"Roar Haineko!" Rangiku shouted, causing her blade to become ash and the ash to fly towards them.

"Snap Tobiume!" Momo shouted, hurling a fireball of spirit energy at them but the three didn't even flinch, instead they started glowing with spirit energy of their own. Ni started to glow red, Aoi glowed blue, and Midoriiro started to glow yellow.

"_**BANKAI!!!"**_ The three shouted in unison sending out a single burst of white light, their sheer spiritual pressure alone blowing away the combined attacks, and when the light faded the three giant beasts on chain leashes were present, hovering over their masters obediently.

"_Oni no Nenshou Dokuro!" "Hebi no Dekisui Dokuro!" "Unagi no Dendou Dokuro!"_ the three said simultaneously.

"_Care to try again Soul Reapers?!"_ Ni asked tauntingly.

"You bet I do! Hikotsu Taiho!" Renji shouted, swinging Zabimaru towards the three, causing the spaces between Hihio Zabimaru's segments to glow with red spirit energy before it opened its maw and fired a massive bolt of red spirit energy straight at the three.

"_**Sanjuu Toku!"**_ The three said in unison and their three Bankai beasts quickly morphed into a single large round shield that blocked the attack completely. Renji stood stunned at the complete ineffectiveness of his attack.

"_**So close yet so far off. Now that you've had a turn to try and defeat us, it's our turn to defeat you!"**_ The three said in unison as they pulled back on the leashes on their Bankai beasts in preparation for an attack. Rangiku quickly formed Haineko into a thick shield of ash and Momo quickly used Bakudo Eighty One, Danku, to form a transparent wall of Kido energy in front of her. Renji quickly coiled Hihio Zabimaru around him before the three said in unison…

**"_Sanninkoroshi!!!"_**** and instantly the beast's leashes coupled together and they lunged for their respective targets. Aoi's **Hebi no Dekisui Dokuro smashed through Rangiku's ash shield and fired a skull of highly pressurized water at her. She was hit in the side, leaving a deep cut in her right side above her hip.

"RANGIKU!!!" Renji exclaimed. He then turned in time to see Midoriiro's Unagi no Dendou Dokuro smash through Momo's Kido Shield and hit her with a bolt of lightning, electrocuting her with enough energy to kill. Her smoking and unconscious form fell to the ground shortly after that.

"MOMO!!!" Renji exclaimed as he turned around in time to see Ni's Oni no Nenshou Dokuro flying right towards him. Renji quickly swung Hihio Zabimaru in an effort to bat the beast away but the monster broke through Zabimaru's segments and shot a flaming skull at Renji. He managed to miss the shot but the impact of the blow so close to him sent him flying where he landed unconscious on the ground. The three Cero Espada grinned from underneath their masks at their victory against the three Lieutenants.

"_That was almost too easy."_ Ni said.

"_Indeed, I wonder who our next opponents will be."_ Aoi said.

"Wonder no further because here we are!" a familiar voice said and the three turned to see Toshiro Hitsugaya, Karin Kurosaki, Gin Ichimaru, Orihime Inoue, Yuzu Kurosaki, Retsu Unohana, and the one person they never would have expected to be their opponent…

* * *

**  
Meanwhile…**

Hanashiro and Tosen had been dueling for some time now in the empty courtyards where Hanashiro once oversaw the Espada's Bankai training. Their swords sent off sparks every time the blades met and neither seemed to be gaining the upper hand. Finally the two dropped back to separate sides and turned towards each other.

"It would seem then Lieutenant, that we are evenly matched in our skill with the sword. However our fight is not yet over. Justice will prevail in this fight." Kaname said as Hanashiro rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Will you cut the bull about your so called justice?! All this "justice" of yours is is mindless killing!" Hanashiro yelled.

"You fail to see the path. I cannot blame you for being blind to it. You were always blind to the path of true justice." Kaname replied.

"Then tell me, if you know what justice is all about, tell me what it is!" Hanashiro yelled.

"Justice is about maintaining the balance. Justice is about exacting proper punishment to criminals. Justice is about avenging those who have been unjustly killed. Justice is what must descend upon the Soul Society with a vengeful hand and purge it of all evil. The districts in Rukongai are lawless and wild and must be cleansed. The Thirteen Court Guard Squads have corrupt and unfair laws regarding who they accept as Captains. The Central 46 were tyrannical, ruling as they saw fit and they refused to enforce punishment upon those who needed it most. The demise of Central 46 was only the first step in bringing justice to the Soul Society. But the Soul Society is not the only place that requires such a radical reformation. The World of the Living is even more unjust as human's murder and steal from one another and we as Soul Reapers are only allowed to act once the criminal has died. We must be allowed to punish those that are unjust in life before they are allowed to continue their unjust ways as Hollows or wholes. You ask me what Justice is…to my eyes, justice is peace." Kaname explained calmly.

"To me, that sounds like petty revenge! It also sounds like you work to create a dictatorship under my father! Do you really believe that he's going to create a just world?! I promise you he isn't!" Hanashiro yelled.

"That is why he shall be among the first to face justice." Kaname replied as Hanashiro gaped at him.

"So you're planning a double cross yourself! You're planning on stabbing him in the back once he achieves his goals and then using the power he acquired for your own! That's not justice that's murder! You would have to put yourself onto the chopping block for murder and betrayal!" Hanashiro yelled.

"You are wrong; I would be exacting justice upon him for his actions." Kaname said as Hanashiro gave him a disbelieving look.

"Wait a minute do you actually mean to tell me that you believe that you are just and not immoral?! That you are not deserving of any punishment for your own actions?!" Hanashiro asked in outrage.

"That is precisely what I'm saying." Kaname said as Hanashiro's jaw dropped.

"You are beyond all hope of redemption Kaname Tosen. If at the very least I'm going to exact the very same justice upon you that you ever so frequently preach about! Sing for me KUROSEIKA!!!" Hanashiro yelled as his Zanpakuto entered its Shikai form with a guitar riff sounding in the wind.

"So be it. Cry, Suzumushi." Kaname said as he held up his Zanpakuto. It immediately started letting out a deafening tone but Hanashiro merely smirked.

"Do you really think that I wasn't prepared for that? I deal with music and sound all the time with Kuroseika so your Suzumushi's ability to create that tone is only a mere annoyance to me. I keep expecting a tune to start playing shortly after it." Hanashiro said tauntingly.

"Your impudence is not amusing. Suzumushi Nishiki…" Kaname said as he started to move is sword in a circle around him, leaving a trail behind it. Suddenly hundreds of blades appeared where his sword had moved but Hanashiro wasn't worried as he reared back his Zanpakuto like a baseball bat, "…Benihiko!"

The blades suddenly shot towards Hanashiro who bared his teeth, and his Zanpakuto started to glow neon green.

"Forute Getsuga!" Hanashiro shouted as he swung his Zanpakuto across in front of him, sending out a massive wave of neon green energy that vaporized the blades in a single colossal explosion. Tosen stood stunned that his attack failed, but even more so at Hanashiro's newfound skill.

"Surprised you old bat? Good. When I learned about my heritage it unlocked within me an ability I never knew! Kurosaki blood runs through my veins so I can use the ability of the Kurosaki clan. The Forute Getsuga is my own variation of the Getsuga Tensho! It's not as powerful as Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho but it's enough to negate your attack!" Hanashiro said with a grin.

"You might be able to negate my attacks, but what of his?" Kaname asked as Hanashiro quickly flash stepped away just in time to dodge a Bala from Wonderweiss. Hanashiro reappeared a short distance away with his hands ready to press down on the keys of Kuroseika.

"That was a mistake Kaname, including the little Arrancar brat. In case you have forgotten, I spent a few days in Los Noches where my father taught me to use a power of Kuroseika's that I inherited from him just like I inherited the Forute Getsuga from my mother." Hanashiro said as he started playing a waltz on his Zanpakuto but it sounded like an organ again and this time the measures turned a dark blue heading straight for Wonderweiss. Tosen's eyebrows jumped up in realization.

"Wonderweiss! Run!" Tosen shouted but the Arrancar was too mesmerized by the music and his eyes suddenly became catlike slits and their coloring became dark blue like the measures.

"Sayuu Enbukyoku" Hanashiro said calmly as the waltz continued. Wonderweiss slowly trudged over to Hanashiro and squatted down next to him, facing Tosen.

"What have you done to him?!" Tosen asked angrily.

"One of Kuroseika's abilities, Sayuu Enbukyoku, or Domination Waltz, allows me to enslave the minds of Hollows or Arrancar regardless of their strength. How do you think my father was able to bring in some of the more treacherous Espada to his side such as Nnoitra and Szayel, or have you forgotten? Truth is I was the one who helped to recruit them. Sayuu Enbukyoku is an ability that stems from my father's Kyoka Suigetsu in that it hypnotizes its target. However I've discovered that it only works on Arrancar when they are not in their Resurreccion but once they're under my control they cannot help but obey my commands. And what's more, he won't remember my manipulations unless I specifically want him to." Hanashiro explained as Wonderweiss sat obediently by his side. Tosen then unexpectedly lunged at him with sword raised. Hanashiro grinned and quickly sped up the waltz. Wonderweiss's eyes widened and he Sonido'd into Tosen's path with a Bala charged. Tosen had no choice but to swing and cut through his favored Arrancar, right through the waist. For an instant Wonderweiss's eyes returned to normal and he saw Tosen finishing his swing just as his body split in two.

"To-sen." He rasped as his eyes returned to their normal color mere seconds before both halves fell to the ground, dead. Tosen stood horrified of what he had just done. Hanashiro, with a grim scowl, brought his waltz to a close.

"You shouldn't have tried that Tosen. You only removed yourself of the one being you considered Just." Hanashiro said as Tosen snarled. He then pressed the metal ring on his Zanpakuto to his hand, causing it to start spinning.

"Bankai." He said in a terse whisper, causing Hanashiro to smirk again.

"_About time."_ He said mentally as the massive black dome of Kaname's Bankai formed.

"SuzumushiTsuishiki Enma Korogi" Tosen said when the dome finished forming. He could sense Hanashiro standing silently within the dome, with all of his senses save for touch blinded.

"You must realize now that you are finished. Within my Bankai you cannot see, you cannot hear, and you cannot sense my presence anywhere. There will be no escape and there will be no special tricks this time Arupejio Aizen." Kaname said as he prepared to attack, but before he did, he sensed Hanashiro's spiritual pressure suddenly skyrocket. He then heard Hanashiro's voice pierce through the darkness…

"Bankai!" he shouted as a sudden and deafening organ sound started echoing through the entire Bankai dome. Then the numerous pipes shaped like the neck and head of Kuroseika's Shikai started rising from the floor around the edges of the dome, causing the ground to shake beneath them. Tosen suddenly lost sight of Hanashiro as his spiritual pressure flooded the dome. The music rendered him deaf and the overwhelming spiritual pressure rendered his senses blind despite Suzumushi's Bankai.

"Taiseidou Kuroseika!" Hanashiro shouted. He was still technically blind and deaf from Tosen's Bankai so he couldn't hear the music but he was able to use the vibrations from the music on the ground as a sort of sonar. His own spiritual pressure was even blanketing Tosen and he could see a faint outline of his opponent. Hanashiro smiled as he started walking slowly towards Tosen. Tosen was whirling around erratically, swinging at phantoms of Hanashiro's spiritual pressure. He didn't realize his back was turned to his opponent.

"You might not recognize the piece Tosen…-" Hanashiro said as he grabbed Suzumushi by the hilt, suddenly becoming visible to Tosen's senses and Hanashiro himself able to finally see and hear again, he also had Kuroseika's glowing blade pressed to Tosen's neck as measures of music from each of the pipes flowed into the blade "-…so allow me to tell you what it is." Hanashiro said before quickly swinging the blade right through Tosen's neck.

The Domelike Bankai suddenly burst open like a massive bubble. The massive pipes of Taiseidou Kuroseika still stood. Kaname stood with a shocked expression on his face before his head slowly tumbled backwards and off his neck.

"It was your requiem." Hanashiro said solemnly as Tosen's body collapsed onto its knees and then onto its chest. Hanashiro could hear the sounds of battle echoing through the area. He looked up and saw Ichigo, Kaichou, and Aizen battling fiercely. The pipes started retreating back into the ground and his Zanpakuto returned to its sealed form. He then sensed something powerful nearby and flash stepped away.

* * *

**  
Earlier…**

Karin and Angela flash stepped into an open area where large mounds of rubble had been shoved to the sides, creating a circular cobblestone arena. The two rivals immediately turned towards each other.

"Alright Karin, now that we're alone, I can finally let you in on a little secret." Angela said with a serious expression.

"What, that you don't have a Hollow mask? I could tell by your spiritual energy that you didn't have one." Karin said as she held her Zanpakuto ready for combat.

"I'm impressed that you were able to discern it so easily. Though I suppose, having been trained by the Visoreds themselves would be of some help in that field. But for the record, that wasn't the secret I was referring to." Angela replied, causing Karin to arch a curious eyebrow.

"It wasn't?" she asked confused.

"It wasn't. I want to see how aware you are of your opponents. I want to see how smart you really are, as well as how good your memory is. You're going to have to guess what my secret is as we fight because I'm not going to let you just simply stand there and guess besides if you defeat me, and then my secret will die with me." Angela said as Karin glared at her in frustration.

"You mean you're not going to give me anything to work with?" Karin asked as Angela smirked.

"You'll have to fight me to get the clues, so without further adieu…BANKAI!!!" Angela shouted as her Zanpakuto shattered into the countless diamond shaped knives and quickly formed the large dome of her Bankai.

"Yamiyo Hassha Hoshi." Angela said with a smirk as Karin drew her Zanpakuto and aimed it at Angela.

"Surge, Hekireki Megami." She said calmly as the blade entered its Shikai in a surge of yellow electricity. Angela looked at her with a curious expression.

"You know I've always wondered how you've been able to even so much as hold that sword. Perhaps it's from being Captain of your Kendo club in Karakura." Angela said as Karin gritted her teeth in anger.

"How did you know that?!" Karin asked with a snarl but Angela just smirked.

"That was your first clue Karen." Angela taunted, intentionally mispronouncing Karin's name causing Karin's anger to soar. However this anger appeared to vanish in an instant as she looked calmly at Angela.

"Do you know what I've done to people who mispronounce my name?" Karin asked softly. She then raised her sword upwards towards the sky. Angela sensed Karin's spiritual pressure start to skyrocket and she saw a yellow hued aura appear around the youth.

"It's nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you. BANKAI!!!" Karin shouted as a blinding burst of yellow spirit energy shot from around her and when it faded, it revealed the metal pauldrons, gauntlets, and metal plating between them on her shoulders.

"Hekireki Megami no Tsuyoini Doragon." Karin said as the dragon wings, head, and tail appeared in a shower of sparks from the pauldrons. Angela gave her an intrigued look.

"Well then I'm impressed. Is that the same power you used during your fight with the LeBlanc's a year ago?" Angela asked, earning a confused look from Karin.

"How did you know that?! That matter was classified by the Royal Guard! Only those who were there are the only ones who know about it!" Karin said in shock. Angela only smirked and pointed straight at Karin, sending a wave of star and diamond shaped knives flying at her. Karin quickly closed the wings around her, and when the knives came close they were struck with electricity and vanished. Karin then opened the wings with a glowing silver sphere of energy in her left hand.

"How very interesting. Your knives are made of hardened spirit energy. Which means…" Karin said with a smirk as she closed her fist around the sphere, causing it to dissipate and her dragon parts to suddenly surge with a silvery wave of energy, hardening them even further, "…that whatever you throw at me I can either absorb or throw right back."

"Well that's one secret you've learned, but will you find out my biggest secret, the one that only I truly know?" Angela asked tauntingly as Karin looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"_Why do I feel like she's already given me my answer? Let's see…she knows about my life in Karakura judging by the fact she mentioned my being Captain of the Kendo club. She knows about the LeBlanc Incident with Yuzu by simply mentioning the LeBlanc's period! But how does she know that?! She would have to be a…no way…could she really be…could she really be what I think she is?!" _Karin asked herself mentally as her eyes widened in realization. She then lowered her weapon with a hardened glare at Angela who stood with a smirk still on her face.

"I think I've figured it out Angela. Your knowledge of my life, your knowledge of the LeBlanc Incident, the fact you said that you didn't need a mask to defeat me…it all points to one possible answer." Karin said as Angela grinned from the corner of her mouth.

"And that would be?" Angela asked as Karin took a deep breath before giving her answer…

* * *

**  
End Chapter 55.**


	56. Zero

Ni, Aoi, and Midoriiro had just defeated Renji, Rangiku, and Momo and had just been cornered by Toshiro, Gin, Unohana, Orihime, Karin, and Yuzu. Unohana and Orihime were taking care of the three injured Lieutenants but there was one person that none of them ever expected to see on the side of the Soul Reapers…Angela Skullini.

"What the hell?!" Ni exclaimed.

"Angela what in the name of the Hogyoku are you doing?!" Aoi asked.

"You're begging to get killed this way!" Midoriiro yelled. Angela's response was a simple smirk and she reached for something hidden inside her robes.

"I'm afraid the name isn't Skullini anymore…it never was. The name's actually Major Angela Morrison of Division Zero." Angela said as he pulled out what looked like a Substitute Soul Reaper badge but made of gold and with an empty Squad diamond instead of a skull on the front. She quickly slammed the badge into her chest and instantly the young ten year old body split apart into two down the center, revealing a woman who appeared to be in her early to mid-thirties. She was wearing a black business suit with matching pants. On her collar was a golden lapel pin shaped like an empty squad diamond, signifying her as a member of the Royal Guard. Everyone except Karin was stunned at the revelation.

"_**A ROYAL GUARDSMAN?!?!"**_ the Skullini triplets exclaimed in utter shock.

"You're the spy we heard about! I would have thought it was Gin!" Toshiro exclaimed.

"My apologies Captain Hitsugaya, but my identity had to be concealed for an effective infiltration. I was tasked by the Soul King himself to embark on this mission years ago. My mission was to collect intelligence on Aizen's activities until Kurosaki came to deal with him." Angela explained.

"If you don't mind my asking Major, but why Kurosaki?" Toshiro asked.

"Because it is his destiny to destroy Aizen. His majesty predicts that Ichigo Kurosaki will be the one to destroy Aizen. My orders were to play along until Kurosaki arrived with the needed knowledge to defeat Aizen. Now that he's here, I'm allowed to break cover and help in the fight." Angela explained.

"Karin did you know about this?" Toshiro asked as Karin shrugged.

"She might have implied that she was more than she appeared." Karin replied as Angela smirked.

"I practically screamed my identity to her." Angela added. Before anyone could say anything else however Angela had to quickly deflect a sudden and massive fireball from the Skullini triplets.

"_So you're a spy huh? It actually makes us glad."_ Ni said through his mask.

"_Oh yes, we've been waiting for an opportunity to be rid of you dear sister."_ Aoi added.

"_And with your recent revelation, we can now do so without remorse." _Midoriiro added.

"_**And we shall do so with great zeal!" **_The three said in unison.

"Oh really. Let's just see about that. Kongobaku!" Angela said as she raised her fist at the three and a massive ball of energy similar to a Shakkaho sphere rocketed towards the three and exploded in a massive burst of flames.

"What was that?!" Orihime asked as she hid behind her triangle shield.

"That was a high level Hado spell and she pulled it off without incantation and even then it was very powerful. She's a Royal Guardsman alright." Gin said as he tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Save your compliments Ichimaru, you've got a lot to answer for." Angela said from over her shoulder. As a result she didn't see the sudden jet of highly pressurized water head right for her.

"WATCH OUT!!!" Karin shouted. Angela whirled back around but it was too late as the jet of water smashed into her chest and out the back. She staggered back a bit, with a hole in her chest, and a shocked look on her face.

"Imposs-ible." She rasped before she tumbled onto her back, dead.

"No!" Karin said in shock.

"KARIN WATCH OUT!!!" Toshiro shouted. Karin turned and flash stepped out of the way just in time for a fireball fly past her.

"You'll have to do better than that you morons!" Karin shouted into the still lingering cloud of smoke.

"_**Oh?" **_The Triplets asked in unison. Just then their spiritual pressure started acting strange.

"What's going on?! Their spiritual pressure is starting to feel even more hollow-like!" Toshiro exclaimed.

"There's why, LOOK!!!" Karin shouted, pointing up towards the top of the massive cloud of smoke. Just then a massive beast, as tall as the castle, arose from within the smoke. It had a large skull shaped mask like the Skullini twins own Hollow masks, but it had two large demonic horns on the sides of it. Its muscular chest was chalk white like the mask with a large number Zero in the center of the chest. It had wings made of fire, its right arm was made of water and its left was made of electricity. It wore a large brown loincloth and it had a long tail that matched the mask and chest.

"What is that?!" Orihime exclaimed.

"It's their Resurreccion." Karin said as Toshiro looked slightly worried. They then heard the twins reply in unison…

**"_OKAMI DOKURO!!!"_**

"I would say that it's a pretty fair estimate." Gin said as Karin's pauldrons started to crackle and her electrical dragon formed around her.

"Karin, are you seriously thinking about fighting that thing?!" Toshiro asked as Karin nodded.

"You bet I am! They killed Angela and they're going to pay dearly for it! Come on Toshiro, we're going to need all the help we can get at fighting this thing!" Karin replied as Toshiro smiled.

"Alright, we'll do it together." He said as Karin nodded and then raised her free hand to her face. She then moved her hand down, creating her Hollow mask.

"I'll help too!" Yuzu shouted as she drew her Zanpakuto and hurried up next to the two of them.

"Yuzu stay back, you cannot help us!" Toshiro shouted. He then earned a dark glare from Karin.

"_HEY! She can hold her own! Despite her innocence she's actually the second best member of our school Kendo club…she's kinda my Lieutenant there actually." _Karin said through her mask.

"Plus she is strong enough to face this threat head on." Retsu said with a smile. Yuzu's spiritual pressure started to rise and she started glowing with a pink aura.

"BANKAI!!!" she shouted and the massive pink whirlwind appeared around her before it turned black. "Gyakufuu Hitoku Kasumi!"

"_Alright then. Let's do this."_ Karin said through her mask. She, Toshiro, and Yuzu then suddenly launched towards the towering beast. It looked down and opened its mouth, firing a steady stream of flaming skulls towards them. Yuzu however quickly directed a powerful torrent of wind into its path. It swung its electric arm towards her but Karin intercepted with her closed dragon wings.

"_You will not touch my sister."_ Karin said tersely. The beast then swung its water arm at her but it suddenly froze and shattered due to Toshiro's interference. The fire skulls then redirected towards Toshiro, breaking free from the powerful winds from Yuzu. Karin noticed this and flash stepped over to assist as Toshiro quickly moved to block the electrical arm. Karin absorbed the power from the fireballs and strengthened her powers. When her wings opened her mask had gained a new stripe. On the ground, Retsu and Orihime watched when they could as they continued treating the injured Lieutenants. Just then Hanashiro arrived.

"What the hell is that thing?!" He asked as soon as he saw Okami Dokuro.

"It appears to be the Skullini Resurreccion. They appear to have fused together into one single being." Gin explained as Hanashiro watched the three Soul Reapers fighting the massive beast.

"Karin, Yuzu, and Captain Hitsugaya don't know about the triplet's weakness, but at this point I doubt it would do any good at all." Hanashiro said as Gin arched a curious eyebrow.

"They had a weakness?" He asked.

"I noticed it during a fight they had with some of the guards using their Bankai. Sometimes, twins gain a telepathic link, and these triplets are no exception. In battle they are able to think as one, and it's when they're fighting as one that they are at their most dangerous. But from what I can tell, their Resurreccion only makes them of one mind and body. Destroying them in this form will kill not just one of them but all of them. But their power is so immense that I estimate that it'll take the power of at least a Captain to stop them." Hanashiro said as Gin tapped his chin.

"Then how are they able to target the other three and keep them at bay so easily?" Gin asked.

"Because they're able to target all three of them individually and make a decision on what to do as a single mind. That way they can attack with all three of their primary attributes. If we could distract their attention however, and give them something extra to focus on…Captain I think I might have just what we need." Hanashiro said as Gin drew Shinso from its sheath.

"I believe that we are thinking the same thing. Shall we go commit suicide?" Gin asked with a grin as Hanashiro looked over his shoulder at Orihime who gave him a hope filled smile. He saw something moving in the shadows behind her but he knew what it was and he smiled.

"It's not going to be suicide Captain, it's going to be a heroic victory." Hanashiro said as he drew Kuroseika.

"Bankai. Taiseidou Kuroseika." Hanashiro said, activating his Bankai and creating a single massive row of pipes behind him. He then leapt into action with Gin close behind as the pipes started a powerful piece, with thousands of measures flying towards Hanashiro's sword. A third figure flew past the pipes, heading straight towards the battle.

Toshiro, Karin, and Yuzu were stalemated. When one would move to attack, Okami Dokuro would counter them and when it attacked, one of them would counter it. They were getting absolutely nowhere. Suddenly Toshiro noticed the electrical fist flying towards him again but much to his surprise he heard…

"Shoot to Kill, Shinso!"

Suddenly a long katana blade shot in and blocked the blow. He turned and saw Gin holding fast against the strain of the blade.

"Despite what you may think Captain Hitsugaya, I didn't do this for you. I'm doing this for Rangiku." Gin said with his fox like smile still on his face. Karin however noticed the water fist heading straight towards Yuzu. She was about to intercept when Hanashiro leapt up and slammed his blade into the fist, blocking the blow effortlessly.

"Hurry up and deal with these guys' cous!" Hanashiro said with a smile over his shoulder. Just then Karin noticed a bunch of cherry blossoms floating through the wind around her. She turned and saw Byakuya without a sword in his hand and with a veritable sea of cherry blossoms floating around him.

"Hanashiro Kurosaki is correct. We must deal with this threat as quickly as possible." He said as Yuzu's winds deflected a wave of fire skulls meant for Karin.

"You three go! I'll help Hanashiro and Gin!" Yuzu shouted as Toshiro, Karin, and Byakuya regrouped.

"They have the Skullini's attention. We need to take advantage of the situation and destroy them. We should make it quick." Toshiro said as Byakuya nodded.

"_Toshiro, you go first. If you don't bring them down with one blow, then it'll be up to us."_ Karin said as Toshiro nodded and pointed his Zanpakuto at the massive monster.

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens! HYORINMARU!!!"

He flew in at high speeds, leaving a trail of light blue energy behind him. He swung the blade in a diagonal cut, running from Okami Dokuro's left shoulder, across the chest, and to its right hip. Toshiro reappeared back on the ground, his Bankai breaking away. He had put all of his energy into that one attack and it wasn't enough. Okami Dokuro howled in pain as its wound glowed with bright blue energy.

"Shukei, Hakuteiken." Byakuya said as a sword appeared in his hand but immediately started to glow with a single radiant white glow as similarly lit wings and a matching halo appeared on his back. He then lunged forward before Karin could. His attack left a similarly diagonal blow from Okami Dokuro's right shoulder to its left hip, creating a large glowing X across its chest. Karin looked down at Angela's lifeless body and her electric dragon fizzled out.

"What is she doing?" Toshiro asked as Byakuya landed next to him but remained silent. They then saw why. Her sword hilt suddenly burst alive with a single massive blade of electricity which quickly solidified into a single long blade similar to Tensa Zangetsu except with two lightning bolt shaped guards arranged like Hyorinmaru's guard and the edges of the blade had a jagged saw like shape. It then started to glow with black spirit energy with a dark blue aura. Toshiro immediately realized what she was doing and grinned.

"She's pouring all of her strength and power into her blade. Strengthening it beyond it's normal power!" Toshiro said.

"_Hekireki Megami no Gurandosuramu!"_ Karin said through her mask before she flew off towards the monster with the blade raised over her head. She then brought the blade down, resulting in a massive burst of deep blue light. When the light faded, Karin quickly flash stepped to the ground, her shoulder pauldrons and armor gone and her mask crumbling. They all looked up at the massive creature as it roared in pain before it broke into pieces and then exploded in a single brilliant wave of energy that completely destroyed the castle behind it.

"That…was for Angela." Karin said as she caught her breath. She nearly toppled over onto her back but someone caught her. She looked up to see a certain blond haired Honor Guardsman holding her with a smile.

"Angela?!" she asked in shock.

"I appreciate your delivering that last blow in my honor but it was…unnecessary, to dedicate it to me." Angela said as she laid the youth down gently on the ground.

"But…I saw you…wait…a clone like Toshiro's?" Karin asked as Angela nodded.

"It's one of Hassha Hoshi's abilities, yes. I must apologize for my many deceptions Karin but it was all necessary. It was part of my mission." Angela explained as Karin gave her a confused look.

"I thought your mission was to get info on Aizen." Karin said as Angela nodded.

"That was my primary objective, but my secondary objective was to observe Ichigo Kurosaki's two sisters. You stood out as the most prominent between you and your sister. Don't get me wrong, Yuzu has a lot of potential, but she has only recently achieved Bankai, and her combat experience is limited. She would be better suited to serve as a Squad Four officer one day perhaps, but you Karin… You have the potential to become a Captain of one of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. I've looked into nearly every aspect of your life Karin. The leadership of your school Kendo team is impressive. I've seen you serve as a true inspiration to your peers both at Kendo and at soccer. Your skills as a leader there is excellent training. Your power as a Soul Reaper has already reached Captain Level and with a little more practice in terms of leadership and perhaps some optional Kido skills, you'll be able to make Captain one day…and one day soon too, especially with a Royal Guardsman's recommendation." Angela said as Karin looked at her stunned.

"Me? A Captain?" she asked.

"We're going to need to fill three Captain's vacancies…There's no way in hell Gin's getting his position back. He'll be lucky to avoid losing his powers. But to be fair, we should give the Lieutenants of those Squads some time to try and achieve the rank of Captain on their own. But of all the Lieutenants Renji is currently number one on the list of candidates for promotion. He'll likely be promoted and Captain Kuchiki will need someone to serve as his Lieutenant. My advice is, consider applying for the position. Ask Kuchiki, and try to gain some experience as a leader of Soul Reapers and work your way up from there." Angela said as Byakuya and Toshiro approached.

"If the position ever opens, I would be honored to have Karin Kurosaki as my Lieutenant." Byakuya said as Toshiro nodded.

"And if the position doesn't open in Squad Six, there's a seated officer's position available in Squad Ten." Toshiro added.

"Be forewarned however that if you choose to become a member of one of those squads, you would have to leave your entire life in Karakura behind. You would be forced to abandon all contact with all of your friends in Karakura." Angela said as Karin glanced over at Yuzu and Orihime as they helped to heal the injured Lieutenants.

"Can I have some time to think about it?" Karin asked as Angela nodded with a smile.

"Certainly you may." She replied.

"So what would you say about me?" Gin asked as Angela shot him a dark glare.

"If it were up to me, I would have you executed for treason. However the Soul King is merciful and might be willing to commute your sentence to something else." Angela said as Gin shrugged.

"I suppose I should consider myself grateful." Gin said as Hanashiro nodded.

"Quite so." He said. They then heard what sounded like thunder. They looked up towards the sky to see the battle between Ichigo, Kaichou, and Aizen still raging.

"Looks like Ichigo's still fulfilling his destiny huh." Hanashiro said.

"His strength will see him to the battle's end. I have no doubt of this." Byakuya said as he started walking towards where the sea of Hollows continued attacking the somewhat small force in the distance.

"I guess we should help them." Gin said as he, Hanashiro, and Byakuya disappeared in a flash step. Angela kept her eyes glued to the battle overhead.

"Do you think he's going to win?" Karin asked.

"Do I think he's going to win? Yes. Do I think he has to win? Most definitely. Do I think he has the ability to win? Without a doubt. The question should have been, "Do you know if he's going to win?" to which my answer would have been, a doubtless yes." Angela replied as Karin nodded.

"We should probably help the others." Toshiro said as Karin shook her head.

"No. I want to stay and watch a bit longer." Karin said. Toshiro looked over at the battle between the Soul Reapers and the Hollows. The Hollow's were being brought down in piles. However things shifted when massive a Garganta opened up and Gillian's started emerging. They were quickly being brought down however thanks to the skill and prowess of the Soul Reapers present.

"Captain Hitsugaya, stay here with her. I'll help the others." Angela said as she drew her Zanpakuto and disappeared in a flash step. Soon it was only Toshiro, Karin, Yuzu, Retsu, Orihime, and the unconscious Renji, Rangiku, and Momo. The three Lieutenants had been fully healed but remained unconscious.

"Ichigo…we know you can do it. Don't let us down." Karin said as they continued to watch the battle that would decide the fate of the Universe.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 56.**

Next up, the climactic battle between good and evil!


	57. Aizen, King of Passion Part 1

Ichigo and Kaichou had been exchanging blows with Aizen for what seemed like hours. They would each pause briefly when they sensed one of the Espada bite the dust and Ichigo was stunned when he saw Karin deliver the killing blow on Okami Dokuro…stunned but proud all the same. His mask was still intact as he and Kaichou continued to attack Aizen. Despite their speed and strength he was able to match them both, blow for blow, but what was frightening was that he wasn't attacking at all, just defending. His ever unnerving calm and collected smile remained smeared on his face, clearly telling his attackers that he could attack whenever and he wanted to but chose not to.

"You've always been so beautiful Kaichou." Aizen said as he blocked a blow from her long sword.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." She said with a trademark Kurosaki scowl as she shoved herself away from him as Ichigo came in for an attack.

"And you are starting to become annoying." Aizen said as Ichigo grinned from behind his mask.

"_Glad to know I'm at least an annoyance for you."_ Ichigo replied as Aizen shoved him away.

"_Getsuga TENSHO!!!" _Ichigo shouted as he swung his Zanpakuto at Aizen, sending a Kuroi Getsuga at him, but Aizen effortlessly dispersed it.

"You will have to do better than that." Aizen said before he quickly deflected a Double Getsuga from Kaichou.

"_Then I will."_ Ichigo said as he rushed towards Aizen with his blade raised but Aizen blocked his attack.

"Your efforts are futile. Your destiny may truly be to face me in combat on this day, but it is not your destiny to defeat me." Aizen said as he shoved Ichigo away.

"_What gives you the right to say who has what destiny?! You are not a god!"_ Ichigo yelled angrily.

"You are correct Ichigo Kurosaki, I am not a god…at least, not yet." Aizen replied.

"_What I want to know is why are you doing all this? What do you hope to achieve by achieving this "godhood" you crave so much?! What do you hope to gain from it all?! Is there a reason you strive to end the lives of thousands of lives just to forge some damn key?!"_ Ichigo asked as Aizen allowed a grin to appear on his face.

"Isn't it obvious? I am the end of all things. I am the apocalypse, the Armageddon, the destroyer. My goal is to destroy all of creation as I have strived to since it came into existence. I am ruin, I am damnation, but in the end, I shall create anew. I shall create a new world, one that suits my desires and my longings. One where there is no one who can even dream of resisting me. This world will die away as it has been destined to but the new one will be eternal. There will be no Hollows and no Soul Reapers, only me." Aizen explained.

"Then why destroy the worlds that exist now?! Why not just let them exist and try to create your own worlds that coexist with the others?!" Kaichou asked.

"Because I do not wish for them to exist. I wish for everything to belong to me. I wish for the ultimate power, not just as the Soul King, but as the Emperor and creator of all things." Aizen said as Ichigo glared angrily at him through his mask.

"_I'm not going to let you destroy these worlds Aizen! I'm going to destroy __you__ instead!"_ Ichigo said with a glare as a bluish glow appeared in the pupils of his eye, showing the sheer driven determination rushing through him.

"You may most certainly try, but you will undoubtedly fail." Aizen said. Kaichou then lunged at him with her weapon raised. Aizen glanced at her from the corner of his eye and faster than any of them could blink, he had swung his blade and slashed her in the stomach. A large burst of blood escaped her wound before she started plummeting towards the ground.

"That was only a simple counterattack. It should have split her in half but I just guess she's just…fortunate." Aizen said. Ichigo was infuriated.

"_You bastard! YOU'LL PAY!!!"_ Ichigo shouted as he launched towards Aizen and the battle began anew. Ichigo attacked with a fierce blow but Aizen repelled and counterattacked. Much to Aizen's surprise, Ichigo easily deflected the counterattack.

"_What's the matter? Surprised I could block your attack?"_ Ichigo asked smugly, but his tone wasn't quite his own and Aizen knew why. He looked at Ichigo's eyes and saw that they had turned an even more noticeable shade of yellow. His Inner Hollow had taken control and its control showed as the teeth on the mask curled into a hideous grin.

"You are annoying." Aizen said without a smile, instead with a small scowl. He suddenly found himself having to deflect a flurry of attacks from the Hollow possessed Ichigo.

"_AT LAST! THE CHANCE TO FINALLY SHOW MY TRUE STRENGTH!!!"_ Hichigo cackled as he relentlessly attacked Aizen. As he attacked, the mask started to grow, encasing Ichigo within a chilling new hollow form. His hair grew long and straight like a mane. His body started to become incased within bone white armor with red markings on it. Ichigo's Kimono and Haori from the waist up proceeded to rip apart from the transformations. A Hollow hole, decorated with markings stretching from the hole, across his chest and shoulders appeared even. His transformation from the waist down was obscured due to the remains of Ichigo's clothes but his socks and sandals exploded as his feet transformed into hideous talons and a long white tail with red markings burst free. On the ground below, the fighting seemed to come to a halt. The Hollows even turned towards the newly Hollowfied Ichigo. Masaki looked at Ichigo with a look of shock and horror at what her son had become.

"Isshin! What's happening to him?!" She asked, holding back tears.

"His inner hollow's taken control of him. But his spiritual pressure…it's massive. I think he's even surpassed the level of even the Vasto Lordes." Isshin said with a look that was a mixture of shock and awe.

"But will he be alright?!" Masaki asked fearfully.

"He's our son, Masaki…of course he will." Isshin said as he placed a reassuring hand on Masaki's shoulder. Meanwhile, Hichigo was fighting Aizen almost literally tooth and nail. The Hollows around the field were all mesmerized by Ichigo's power and dutifully awaited his instruction.

"_You call yourself a god! __**HA!**__ A lowly worm with a sword is what you are! Now __**I**__ am a King! The King of Hollows! See how they obey my every command!"_ Hichigo cackled as Aizen suddenly turned and deflected a Cero from one of Hichigo's Gillian. He then saw the Hollows charging towards him. Aizen's scowl deepened. Dealing with a Vasto Lorde level Vizard and his new army of Hollows was not on his list of things to do. Hichigo then started firing a flurry of black with red aura Bala at him but Aizen quickly turned back and started dispersing them.

"You are now becoming a nuisance." Aizen said as he appeared behind Hichigo to attack. However Hichigo blocked with only his clawed hand, taking Aizen completely by surprise. Hichigo looked at Aizen from over his shoulder.

"_Did you really think __that__ would __work!?__"_ Hichigo asked with an amused laugh as he turned completely towards Aizen, holding tight to Kyoka Suigetsu's blade, and opened the mouth of the mask. Immediately a black hued Cero with a red aura, like with the Kuroi Getsuga, started to form just inside Hichigo's mouth.

"_Long…live…the…__**KING!!!**__"_ Hichigo shouted before firing off the massively powerful Cero, causing everyone to shield their eyes from the blast. When they finally looked back, what they saw made them gape in shock. Aizen was still alive and his blade was still in Hichigo's grasp, but Hichigo was facing towards the sky overhead with widened eyes. He had fired the Cero harmlessly into the air. His eyes then returned to normal and the hollow form started crumbling. Ichigo had regained control.

"That…is not how…I want to end this." Ichigo said as he caught his breath while his mask and Hollow form crumbled away. The long hair of his mane split off from his normal hair even. Aizen looked at him with a scowl on his face.

"Pity." Aizen said calmly. Before Ichigo knew what had happened, Aizen had done the unthinkable…he had sliced Ichigo into two. Ichigo's face had a look of shock and disbelief on it as he fell lifelessly to the ground. The Defense Squad, Hanashiro, Isshin, Masaki, Toshiro, and Kaichou (who had been mostly healed by Orihime) were the first to reach his dismembered body. His head, neck, and part of his shoulders were separated from the rest of his body. His face looked blankly up towards the sky where Aizen still hovered. The Hollows roared and immediately retreated through a Garganta back to Hueco Mundo, too confused to know who to follow.

"It would seem…that your destiny was to face me, but it was not your destiny to defeat me." Aizen said before he turned and stretched out his hand. A Garganta opened up before him and he quietly walked through the open black passageway before it closed behind him. On the ground, Yuzu, Orihime, and Masaki combined their healing powers in an effort to try their best to bring him back to life. Finally his body was whole but his face still had the stunned lifeless gaze plastered on it.

"Ichigo…come on…please…don't let this be the end." Orihime pleaded tearfully.

Nothing. The silence made each of their hearts sink to new lows.

"After eleven years…after finally getting to see him again…I've lost my son once more." Masaki said before she turned and started crying into Isshin's shoulder.

"We all believed him to be invincible. We couldn't conceive of him actually lo-OW!" Toshiro yelped as Karin punched him across the jaw.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!!! HE NEVER LOST!!! HE CAN'T HAVE LOST!!!" Karin yelled angrily, tears streaming down her face as she tried her best to reject reality.

"Karin…it's over…he's…gone." Angela said calmly. She quickly had to catch Karin's fist as it flew at her face.

"NO!!! I REFUSE TO LET HIM DIE!!! HE CAN'T DIE!!! NOT YET!!!" Karin yelled as she struggled against Angela's grip but she didn't budge.

"Oi Kurosaki. Face reality. He lost." Kenpachi said solemnly as he sat facing away from the rest of the group nearby. Byakuya silently drew Senbonzakura and glared up at the spot in the sky where Aizen had disappeared.

"Rukia…I shall avenge him." Byakuya said as he started walking but Kaichou caught him by the shoulder as she used Ichigo Hensen Tatsujin as a crutch. She was still in her Bankai form.

"Don't be hasty." She said, earning a look from the Kuchiki clan head.

"For what reason?" Byakuya asked.

"Because...I'm not finished." A voice said. Byakuya spun around to see Ichigo alive on his feet. The others were absolutely shocked to see him alive after being bifurcated like that.

"Ichigo! How?!" Toshiro exclaimed.

"Byakuya mentioned Rukia…that's all it took." Ichigo said with a smile.

"Then that means this fight isn't over yet!" Karin said with a Kenpachi grin.

"I'm afraid it is. I couldn't defeat him as myself and I'm not about to let that maniac in my soul do it for me." Ichigo said dejectedly.

"But that won't be an obstacle for much longer actually." Kaichou said with a scheming smile as she hobbled up to him.

"What do you mean?" Isshin asked as Kaichou looked over at Byakuya.

"Kuchiki, as Clan head of the Kuchiki Clan, do you know about something called a Keibatsu Zanpakuto?" Kaichou asked as Byakuya arched a curious eyebrow.

"Of course." He replied.

"What's a Keibatsu Zanpakuto?" Ichigo asked.

"A Keibatsu Zanpakuto is literally a Clan Zanpakuto. A single Zanpakuto made by combining together the respective Zanpakuto from every member of a single clan. It creates a blade so powerful that only the strongest living member of the clan is allowed to wield it and as such it is usually only used as a last resort. It doesn't just apply to the blades of those in a single clan however, since anyone whose spirit is in close enough synchronization to the wielder's can add their blade to the Keibatsu Zanpakuto. Well Ichigo, you are the strongest Kurosaki alive…probably the strongest one to have ever lived too. I say we create the Kurosaki Keibatsu Zanpakuto and let Aizen die by the blades of the Kurosaki Clan." Kaichou said as she drove her Zanpakuto into the ground. Ichigo, catching the hint, drove Tensa Zangetsu into the ground next to Ichigo Hensen Tatsujin. Hekireki Megami was then driven into the ground next to them.

"You're going to need the most powerful electricity based Zanpakuto in existence to win "Captain." Karin said with a cheeky grin. Ichigo smiled down at her as Yuzu drove Hitoku Kasumi into the ground.

"You could always use the mists to hide when you need to." Yuzu said as Isshin drove Chuushuunomeigetsu into the ground.

"Plus you could always use an army at your back!" Isshin said with a wink.

"And you'll need something to heal your wounds should you get hurt." Masaki said as she drove Hotokegi into the ground.

"I know we got off to a bad start Ichigo, but hopefully this will help to start things off fresh." Hanashiro said, driving Kuroseika into the ground. Neko promptly drove Yamaneko into the ground as well with a smile.

"Is that everyone?" Ichigo asked as Kaichou shook her head.

"No, there is one more sword to be added, but we won't need it to make the blade and you won't need its power to get the job done…besides, you know where it is already anyway." Kaichou said with a smile as Ichigo caught on to who she was referring to.

"Alright, stand back away folks." Kaichou said as everyone took a step back from the mound of swords. (Music cue: Number One by Hazel Fernandez).

She then started an incantation as the swords started to glow…

"Raise your dignified head oh blades of our kinsman! Rise higher and higher than everyone under the sky's great shield! Come forth, always and forever, continue to shine! Let souls like ours continue to shine! Climb! Shine! Scatter in all directions! This is our destiny! Kurosaki Keibatsu Zanpakuto: FUYU HANABI!!!" Kaichou shouted as the blades suddenly disappeared in a blinding white flash of light. When the light faded they saw only a single blade large blade standing in the ground. Its blade was shaped like a double helix made of black metal but with a white edge. The hilt had no guard but on its end was a single red strip of cloth. Instantly the spirits of the Zanpakuto used to forge the blade appeared, each with the red cloth running towards and tied around their wrists, or tail in Yamaneko's case.

"_Take up the blade Ichigo. Follow your destiny."_ The spirits said in unison before vanishing again. Ichigo grabbed a hold of the blade and carefully pulled it from the ground. He was amazed at how light it was but he could still feel the power surging within it. Ichigo cautiously turned towards Hanashiro and nodded.

"I'm going to need a lift." Ichigo said as Hanashiro quickly turned with a smile and opened up a Garganta to Karakura town.

"Aizen…this…ends tonight." Ichigo said, his eyes glowing with determination as he leapt through the Garganta. As he ran through the Reishi forged pathway, he suddenly noticed that Retsu, Toshiro, Byakuya, and Kenpachi (with Yachiru on his shoulder) had joined him. Mayuri apparently had decided to stay behind.

"Wha-wait why are you guys here?!" Ichigo asked.

"We're following our orders." Retsu replied.

"Orders? What orders?" Ichigo asked.

"You didn't get the memo did ya Ichigo?" Kenpachi asked back.

"It was all General Yamamoto's idea. He figured that the second you learned of Aizen's location that you would take off to stop him and rescue your Aunt. He knew that if Aizen managed to escape that he would head directly to the world of the living. So in order to prepare for Aizen's arrival, Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihoin, Tessai Tsukabishi, along with the Visoreds and Arrancar plus Captains Soi Fon, Komamura, Kyoraku, and Ukitake, not to mention Lieutenants Sasakibe, Omaeda, Kira, Iba, Ise, and Hisagi, would work together to ready the city for Aizen's attack. General Yamamoto himself oversaw the preparations." Retsu explained.

"Then why have me come along then?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Because you are the only one who can destroy him. You have the blade, the power, and the determination to destroy him." Retsu explained as Ichigo realized that she was correct. It was all up to him now. As he continued running towards the end of the Reishi pathway, his mind started to wander.

All of this had started over a year ago, when he met Rukia. Since that point in time, he had become something more than an ordinary teenager…

…He had become a Substitute Soul Reaper…

…He had become a Ryoka…

…He had become a Deputy Soul Reaper…

…He had become a Vizard…

…He had become a Soul Reaper Captain…

…and now he was about to become something he had never imagined himself to be, and still wouldn't throughout the days of his life, both now and in the future…

…He would become…

…A Hero.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 57.**


	58. Ichigo, He Who Protects Part 2

Aizen emerged from his Garganta, floating high in the air, with his Zanpakuto in hand. He looked down and beneath his feet was the expansive city of Karakura Town. He smiled and reached for the Hogyoku in his pocket. As he did though he suddenly sensed a massive number of multiple spiritual pressures appear around him. He looked up and saw the Visoreds, Arrancar, all of the Captains who had been absent from the battle in Le Mort Regne along with the Lieutenants plus certain third and fifth seats from Squad Eleven present. Yoruichi, Kisuke, and Tessai were also among them. Standing, or rather floating at the front of them was General Yamamoto.

"Yo Sosuke! Long time no see!" Shinji said as he stood next to Yamamoto.

"Captain Hirako. It certainly has been a long time. I had hoped you had withered away by now." Aizen said as Shinji grinned darkly.

"Sorry to disappoint Sosuke but I just couldn't let the opportunity slip by to give you my last regards." Shinji said as Sosuke's smile returned.

"Do you believe yourselves to have won? Your champion Ichigo Kurosaki is dead. I dealt his final blow with my own blade. The blood on the end of my Zanpakuto is his blood. I know you can each sense this to be true." Aizen said as the army of warriors looked at each other worriedly. They could indeed tell that the blood was Ichigo's.

Then they noticed another Garganta open up behind Aizen. He turned curiously to see Kenpachi, Toshiro, Retsu, Byakuya, and Yachiru emerge from the Garganta and quickly join in with the rest of the group.

"I see you decided to run through the Garganta instead of walk. The walk would have replenished your strength more." Aizen said with his smile.

"I think it did well enough." A voice behind Aizen said calmly. Aizen's eyes narrowed and one eye twitched. He turned around to see Ichigo standing behind him, still wearing his torn clothes.

"I see that the Inoue girl hasn't lost her touch. I had hoped to have severed your soul chain but I see that my aim was a little off. The consequences of not wearing my glasses I suppose." Aizen said as Ichigo smiled.

"It's the consequences of trying to reject fate and disprove destiny. My destiny was decided the moment I became a Soul Reaper and your fate was decided the second you organized Rukia's kidnapping!" Ichigo said as Aizen glared at him. The spectators took it as a cue to find a safe place to watch.

"Then let us see which of our philosophies on fate and destiny are true, Ichigo Kurosaki. Let this fight decide the fate of the universe and both of our destinies." Aizen said as Ichigo nodded.

"Very well." Ichigo said as he raised Fuyu Hanabi.

"Climb higher, Fuyu Hanabi!" Ichigo declared as the blade suddenly started to glow.

Instantly a massive whirlwind erupted around them, creating a massive arena of violent winds. Lightning cracked like mad and then a massive dragon of lightning appeared from inside the clouds that formed overhead. Organ music rang though the raging winds as green measures of music flew through them. Fuyu Hanabi itself had become a single long broadsword with the kanji for "Kurosaki" written on the sides of it, still maintaining the guard-less, black with white edge color scheme for the blade. Ichigo then reached towards his face and "ripped" a new mask onto his face. It retained the same shape as his original one but it had only four thick black stripes that appeared to emerge outwards from the widened eye-holes of his mask and either disappeared into both sides of the lower jaw or traveled past the very top of the mask itself. Aizen and Ichigo stared each other down for a moment before they lunged towards each other.

"Ichigo's grown more powerful. That new mask is evidence enough, but that blade…what is it?" Grimmjow asked. He, Shinji, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Toshiro, Byakuya, and Ukitake had chosen to gather on the roof of the Kurosaki House.

"It's a Keibatsu Zanpakuto, a blade that can be forged by combining all the blades of a single clan together into one ultra-powerful sword. It's a last resort weapon that can only be wielded by the strongest living member of the clan. Ichigo's no doubt the strongest one of the Kurosaki's." Kisuke explained, holding onto his hat against the winds.

"Do ya think he's going to defeat Aizen?" Grimmjow asked.

"Perhaps. Ichigo has the three things he needs to defeat him. His own resolve, the power of his inner hollow and entire clan, and support of the entire universe at his back…but curiously even with those three there seems to be something missing…something gnawing away at his strength and keeping him from fighting to his fullest." Shinji said as Yoruichi nodded.

"You're right, he's missing something. He has his own resolve true but he lacks the resolve that is gained in its purest form…the resolve of his heart." Yoruichi explained.

"You mean his heart isn't in the fight?!" Grimmjow asked in disbelief. As he said those words, a pair of purplish eyes shot open.

In the skies over Karakura, Ichigo and Aizen continued to battle. Aizen turned towards Ichigo with a dark glare and pointed at him.

"Hado Ninety, Kurohitsugi!" Aizen said calmly, causing the Black Coffin to appear around Ichigo. Much to his surprise a sudden burst of swirling spiritual energies shattered the coffin to splinters. Ichigo then retaliated by raising his Zanpakuto over his head.

"_GETSUGA __**TENSHO!!!**__"_ Ichigo shouted, sending multiple waves of white spirit energy flying out from around him in all directions. The waves of energy then started to converge on Aizen at lightning fast speeds. Aizen barely had the time to evade them all before they collided together in a massive explosion.

On the ground, Shinji gave an impressed whistle.

"Damn, I'm amazed Sosuke managed to escape that one." Shinji said as Grimmjow chuckled.

"Ya still think he's missing something?" Grimmjow asked.

"Captain Wrangler did mention before she forged the blade that there was one more blade that could be added to the Keibatsu Zanpakuto to further increase its strength. Though I do not know how we will be able to get that final blade to him in time. Captain Kuchiki could you do it perhaps?" Toshiro asked but Byakuya shook his head.

"I cannot. It must be delivered by its wielder." Byakuya said, not noticing a window on the second floor of the house open up.

Ichigo and Aizen were still going at each other with extreme vigor. Neither was willing to let the other win. Aizen then tried to pull a fast one and pulled out the Hogyoku.

"This should provide me with a boost." Aizen said with a dark smile. Ichigo however quickly pointed the blade at the Hogyoku.

"_Kae." _He said calmly. Aizen knew the phrase to be Kaichou's command to Hensen Tatsujin to change its shape. He quickly raised his blade to block the blow only to suddenly have a pair of blue armored samurai appear from out of nowhere with blades looking like Zangetsu's Shikai and swing at him. The attack caught him off guard and one of the samurai managed to swipe the fabled Orb of Distortion from Aizen's hand and throw it towards Ichigo.

Aizen attempted to catch it but Ichigo had morphed Fuyu Hanabi into one of Hensen Tatsujin's special transformations, Okami Oni. Using the mecha's massive Zanpakuto, still shaped like the broadsword of Fuyu Hanabi, he brought the blade down on the still airborne Hogyoku. Much to Aizen's total surprise the orb cracked open when the blade hit it, causing a massive amount of spirit energy to spill out and quickly dissolve.

Ichigo had successfully destroyed the Hogyoku, its pieces crumbling into dust.

The Okami Oni disappeared and returned to the basic broadsword in Ichigo's hand. Ichigo glared at Aizen who blinked in shock. The one thing that he needed to harvest the souls needed to make the Oken, gone in a flash. He realized that his plans had truly failed. But he silently swore that he was not going down alone.

"I refuse to let a Ryoka like you defeat me! You might have delayed the inevitable but you will not defeat me in battle!" Aizen spat. He was losing his calm persona quickly as he launched towards Ichigo who went on the defensive.

"WHOA HO! Did he just destroy the Hogyoku?!" Shinji asked in shock.

"That he did." Kisuke said with a smile.

"But I thought the only way to destroy the Hogyoku was by depleting its power!" Grimmjow exclaimed.

"That's the easiest way. It would take an unimaginable amount of spiritual energy to destroy it…well Ichigo here made the unimaginable, reality. That blade of his had more than enough strength to crack it open and once that crack was there, it was like putting a big hole inside of a dam. The energy just escaped from it very fast, rendering it useless." Kisuke explained.

"So then…what does that mean?" Grimmjow asked.

"It means that whether or not Ichigo wins this fight, that we've won the war. Without the Hogyoku, Aizen will have to seek other means of harvesting the required number of souls he needs to create the Oken." Yoruichi explained.

"However it would be preferable if Aizen didn't survive the battle." Shinji added.

"But you said that he's missing that resolve of his heart. Is that going to hurt his chances of winning?" Grimmjow asked but Yoruichi simply smiled.

"I think we're about to find that out." she replied.

Ichigo and Aizen continued to clash together, their blades sending off massive sparks every time they met. Suddenly Aizen flew in with a vertical swing aimed at Ichigo's head but Ichigo blocked with a horizontal swing of his own aimed right at Aizen's neckline.

"I have had enough of you, Soul Reaper! You have interfered with my plans for the very last time! You might win this battle by destroying the Hogyoku but you will not win the war!" Aizen shouted angrily. Ichigo could see a small crack appear on Aizen's blade where the two blades pressed against each other. Ichigo tried to push harder but he was using all of his strength to block Aizen's attack as it was already.

Just then he felt a cold wind blow through the air. He then heard…

"Dance…SODE NO SHIRAYUKI!!!"

Just then a familiar stark white yet beautiful Zanpakuto flew up towards them, its lone white ribbon flapping in the wind behind it. As they saw it approach Aizen noticed that both it and the Keibatsu Zanpakuto started glowing and he then realized that the blades were merging, creating an even more powerful blade and making the Keibatsu Zanpakuto itself complete.

"_The name is not Soul Reaper…"_ Aizen heard Ichigo say through his mask as the blades became one and the crack on Kyoka Suigetsu became more defined.

"…_It's Ichigo Kurosaki!!!"_ Ichigo shouted as Kyoka Suigetsu finally shattered. There was then a massive burst of swirling spirit energies from within the humongous whirlwind. The clouds, whirlwind, and electrical dragon then were suddenly pulled into a spinning sphere of pure white spirit energy which suddenly compressed before exploding in a single massive burst of spirit energy, sending out a shockwave that could be seen clearly from the Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, and Le Mort Regne.

When the light finally faded, everyone looked up to see two streaks of light flying off in different directions towards the ground.

"Come on let's go make sure Ichigo's alright!" Grimmjow exclaimed as he, Toshiro, and Byakuya started heading towards where they could sense Ichigo's spiritual pressure.

"In a minute, you guys go on ahead. We've got something else to check on first." Yoruichi said as she, Shinji, and Kisuke started heading towards where the other streak of light had landed…where Aizen had landed.

* * *

**  
In the middle of an empty park…**

Ichigo lay unconscious in the center of the park. Around him were the sealed forms of all the Zanpakuto used to forge Fuyu Hanabi sticking out of the ground in a circle. His mask had crumbled as well. It then started to rain. Ichigo was still unconscious when the splashing of feet running through puddles towards him was heard. Finally a lone figure arrived and slid up to his side on its knees. It was Rukia.

"Ichigo…" she said with a somber expression. She sat on her knees in silence. She then felt something inside of her robes and pulled out a small box with her name written on it. She hadn't noticed it until now due to all the excitement. She opened the box and found a piece of paper folded up inside of it. She removed the paper and unfolded it. It was a letter in Ichigo's handwriting.

"_Dear Rukia…"_

"_I'm writing this now so that if anything happens to me while I'm away and I don't make it back alive, that I'll at least have said what I've needed to say. I've struggled with how to ask this for some time now. Even now it's hard for me to ask so let me say this first. Ever since we met over a year ago, my life has never been the same. I've changed in ways I never thought possible. When we came to rescue you at Sokyoku Hill last year, my heart grew stronger. When you almost died when fighting one of the Espada my heart nearly broke. When we confessed our feelings for each other my heart took flight. And now…I want to ask a simple question that could once again change my life…but this question could change yours as well."_

"_Rukia Kuchiki…_

"_Will you marry me?"_

Rukia dropped the letter in shock. Her hands quivered and shook in total disbelief. She picked up the box the letter came in and sure enough there was a beautiful diamond ring inside. She picked it up and examined it carefully. She was absolutely confused. She didn't know what to do or say or even think. Then she sensed others approaching. She looked over her shoulder to see Orihime, Tatsuki, Uryu, Chad, Isshin, Masaki, Karin, Yuzu, Hanashiro, Neko, Kaichou, Gin, Byakuya, Toshiro, and Grimmjow approaching.

"Rukia!" Orihime exclaimed, excited to see her friend finally awake.

"Orihime! Everyone! You're back!" Rukia exclaimed as she leapt to her feet.

"Is he alright?" Tatsuki asked.

"He's really out of it. It'll be a while before he wakes up." Isshin said as he instinctively checked his son's vitals.

"We did it Rukia. Aizen has lost and the Hogyoku is destroyed for good now." Hanashiro said as Rukia nodded and glanced over towards where Sode no Shirayuki sat embedded in the ground.

"I know…I was there." Rukia said.

"Why is he unconscious?" Karin asked.

"He was right in front of a massive spirit energy detonation. Usually a Keibatsu Zanpakuto when fully powered is powerful enough to ignite the spiritual energy of whomever it cuts into, causing whoever it cut to explode. Aizen had a boatload of spirit energy and so when Fuyu Hanabi cut into him, it caused his spirit energy to detonate and rip him apart from the inside. Ichigo took the full brunt of the blast at point blank. It's a miracle he's still alive." Kaichou explained as Chad helped keep her steady. She was still ailing from her wound.

"Well he's alive and there's no sign of any brain damage. He'll be alright and that's my professional opinion." Isshin said as he stood up and then walked off to retrieve his sword.

"Rukia." Byakuya said, catching the young Lieutenant's attention, "I believe there is something on your hand."

Rukia looked at her left hand and realized that she had unknowingly slipped Ichigo's engagement ring on her finger. She blinked at it for a moment then smiled softly at it.

"So does that mean your answer to his question is yes, Rukia?" Orihime asked.

"You all know?" Rukia asked.

"We knew about his proposal before we even left." Hanashiro said as Rukia blushed then looked up at Byakuya.

"Brother, do you approve?" Rukia asked as Byakuya silently nodded.

"The Kuchiki clan and the Kurosaki clan have long been allies. More than this, I consider you my pride, Rukia. If anyone was to capture your heart, then I would follow as my pride dictates. Ichigo has captured your heart, and so I shall follow as you decide. If you approve, then I do as well." Byakuya said as Rukia's eyes sparkled up at him. She then collided into him with a hug which he surprisingly returned with a smile.

"Well then Byakuya, it seems that the Kurosaki's and the Kuchiki's will finally join together as one clan." Kaichou said as Byakuya nodded.

"Uh, just so you know, I'm not going to be head of the Kurosaki Clan for much longer." Kaichou said, receiving curious looks from the others.

"You're not?" Yuzu asked.

"No. Traditionally, the strongest member of the family is made the Clan head. Ichigo's the strongest of us now so when he regains consciousness I'll be handing down leadership to him." Kaichou explained.

"So that means Ichigo and Captain Kuchiki will be equals in both rank and clan position…not to mention brother-in-law." Uryu deduced.

"A harrowing thought indeed." Byakuya muttered.

"Does that mean the Kuchiki Clan ends when Byakuya…um…" Karin said, not wanting to be insulting.

"That's provided he doesn't remarry and have a son." Toshiro said. Byakuya's spiritual pressure spiked slightly, signaling he was growing uncomfortable with the conversation.

"So when is he going to wake up?" Yuzu asked.

"He'll wake up when his strength has been replenished. But for now let's get him out of the rain." Isshin said as he and Hanashiro quickly moved to pick up the unconscious strawberry.

Rukia looked at the unconscious Ichigo with a smile on her face. She silently began to get excited about the fact that she would one day in the near future become…

…Mrs. Ichigo Kurosaki.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 58.**


	59. The New Day with the Dawn

The sound of an alarm clock caused him to jolt up, sitting straight up in bed. Ichigo looked around, he was in his room. Light streamed through the window next to him. He could smell the mouth watering scent of Yuzu's cooking from down below. He slowly started climbing out of bed when he noticed his closet door was opening by itself. He looked up to see Rukia smiling at him with a look of pure joy.

"Ichigo." She said softly before she leapt down from the shelf she had been sitting on in the closet and tackled him, shoving him back down onto the bed with a kiss. When she finally pulled back, Ichigo looked at her with a smile.

"Rukia." He whispered as Rukia stood up off of him. She then started to cradle her left hand, making sure he saw the ring on her finger.

"So I take it your answer is yes." Ichigo said as Rukia nodded. Then they heard…

"**GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!!!"**

Isshin then bounded into the room but was quickly punched in the face and to the floor by Rukia.

"Come on Ichigo, the others are going to want to see that you're awake." Rukia said as Ichigo waited until she had dragged Isshin from the room before changing. Soon Ichigo emerged down in the family room. Masaki, Kaichou, Retsu Unohana, and Yoruichi were sitting and chatting around the coffee table, Hanashiro, Chad, Karin, and Renji were playing Rock Band with Hanashiro on guitar, Chad on Bass, Karin on drums, and Renji on microphone. They were playing Sky (A/N: That's Renji's song from the Bleach Breathless Collection 03). Orihime, Tatsuki, and a recovered Nel were acting as the "mosh pit" for the rock band players. Neko, Yuzu, Uryu, and Nemu were hurriedly preparing breakfast and Rukia was sitting patiently at the table. Things ground to a halt when Ichigo appeared.

"Ichigo! You're awake!" Yuzu exclaimed as she collided into her brother with a hug.

"Man for being practically comatose for two straight weeks you look pretty good." Renji said as he put down the microphone.

"I was out for two weeks?!" Ichigo asked.

"You had to replenish your strength." Unohana said with a smile.

"What did I miss? Anything good?" Ichigo asked.

"Unless you count the fact that you're awake again then I'd say no." Masaki said. There was then a knock at the door.

"I've got it." Neko said as she scampered off to answer the door. She returned with Byakuya, Toshiro, and Angela.

"Ah Kurosaki, you're awake again. Good." Angela said as Ichigo looked at her curiously. He recognized the uniform but not her.

"Have we met?" he asked.

"Once when you were at the Soul Reaper Academy with your sisters. I went by the alias Angela Skullini but my real name is Major Angela Morrison of the Royal Guard." Angela explained.

"Oh, I see." Ichigo said somewhat nervously.

"Relax Captain; I'm not here for anything negative. In fact I'm here on behalf of the Soul King to say…thank you. Thanks to you, Sosuke Aizen is finally dead. We have confirmation as the only remains we could find of him was his severed head…now proudly displayed from the top of Sokyoku Hill." Angela said.

"What about the city? Is it alright?" Ichigo asked.

"The city is fine. Curiously though, the number of Hollow attacks has dropped completely to zero. They seem to have lost their aggressiveness with Aizen's death. It's possible that he had been the one who caused their aggressiveness on the city in the first place." Angela explained.

"It would make sense. He sends Hollows to attack the city, prompting the Soul Society to send a Soul Reaper to deal with the increasing number of them. Aizen banks on the possibility that the Soul Reaper would need a Gigai and that Kisuke would try and use that Soul Reaper to deplete the Hogyoku of its power. He then delays the recovery team long enough for it to become a criminal case for the Soul Reaper staying too long. He then manipulates the Central 46 into sentencing the Soul Reaper to death by the Sokyoku so that he can be there to retrieve the Hogyoku. He never quite counted on Ichigo interfering." Kaichou said as Uryu pushed his glasses up.

"It would be ironic if it was Aizen who inadvertently brought Ichigo and Rukia together." Uryu said.

"It would be one of the few good things that ever came of him." Hanashiro said as Orihime took hold of his hand.

"Like you?" She asked, causing Hanashiro to blush. He had changed his hairstyle slightly to match Aizen's before his betrayal.

"Well…I was being modest." Hanashiro replied.

"So what happens now? If Aizen's dead, then what do we do now?" Yuzu asked.

"You continue performing your duties as you have been. But in all truthfulness Ichigo, if you wanted to take a break, I can arrange it where you can be given oh say…thirty years worth of downtime?" Angela said, causing Renji to look at her curiously.

"Thirty years of downtime? That's not very long." Renji said.

"Maybe not to us full time Soul Reapers, but it is to humans." Toshiro replied.

"I could use a rest. I feel like I've missed out on being a normal human for so long. I would like to try and remind myself of what it means to be human again." Ichigo said as Angela nodded.

"Very well. If anyone deserves a rest, it's you. You've earned it." Angela said.

"So I guess its back to the way things were huh?" Ichigo asked.

"With a few exceptions." Renji said with a grin.

"What do you mean Renji?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh that's right; you weren't awake when it happened. Renji's being promoted!" Rukia said as Ichigo looked at Renji in surprise.

"Renji?! A Captain?!" Ichigo asked.

"Yep. Last week after I recovered, General Yamamoto asked me to return to the Soul Society where he administered the Bankai Test, which is one of the methods one can become a Captain. I passed and they're promoting me to Captain of Squad Three with Kira as my Lieutenant." Renji explained.

"Well this is going to be hard to get used to. I've kinda relished my ability to pull rank on you." Ichigo said with a smirk as Renji grinned.

"Tough luck Kurosaki." He replied.

"I guess that means you're without a Lieutenant now huh Byakuya?" Ichigo asked. Byakuya shook his head.

"Not necessarily." Byakuya said.

"You've got someone in mind already?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah well…I guess now's as good a time as any." Karin said nervously.

"Karin?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"I've been offered…and I've accepted to become a full time Soul Reaper. Captain Kuchiki offered to make me his Lieutenant should Renji be promoted. I've thought about this long and hard and I feel like this is the right choice." Karin said.

"Karin, you're leaving us?" Yuzu asked as Karin nodded.

"I know that by accepting this position that I essentially have to leave everything here behind. It was a hard choice but this just feels right to me. It'll be a difficult transition but I feel up to the task." Karin said.

"She won't be alone though." Masaki said, earning a surprised look from Ichigo.

"Mom, you're not staying?" Ichigo asked.

"I can't. How strange would it be if I suddenly reappear after being dead for so long?" Masaki asked.

"There's always the old "Witness Protection Program" excuse." Kaichou said but Byakuya shook his head.

"The law won't allow it. She already died as a human and she's not a Shinzui-chan so she cannot be allowed to stay here." Byakuya said as Ichigo's heart sank.

"I'll be living in the Clan Estate so that Karin at least has a parental figure watching out for her. You can still come and visit me whenever you like Ichigo." Masaki said. That thought brightened Ichigo up a bit.

"So if Karin's moving to the Soul Society…wow it's going to be kinda lonely." Ichigo said.

"Not necessarily. Neko's a Shinzui-chan. Tseng and Leona is her biological parents so she has a legal advantage for being allowed to remain her. She is not native to the World of the Living so she is allowed to stay here if she wishes." Angela said.

"What about you Hanashiro?" Ichigo asked.

"Me? I didn't think you'd want me to stay." Hanashiro replied.

"We're blood aren't we? Besides, I remember someone telling me a little philosophy that they lived by. Family is family, and family sticks together no matter what." Ichigo said with a smile.

"If that's the case…then I accept." Hanashiro said.

"Ah so happy." Gin spoke up, finally being noticed sitting in a chair in the corner.

"How long have you been here?" Ichigo asked.

"The whole time." Gin replied.

"Gin, shockingly, is also a Shinzui-Chan. The Ichimaru clan was a noble clan that pretty much just faded away into obscurity. Gin's the last of his clan. The King has also decided to show mercy to him for his acts in helping to stop Aizen and therefore has shown him clemency by simply sentencing him to four centuries of probation but at the cost of his rank and title. He can never again become a Captain or even a seated officer at that. A permanent limiter has been placed on him that prevents him from using his Bankai also." Angela explained.

"Kisuke Urahara's offered him a job as a stock boy." Rukia snickered.

"It's quite fun actually." Gin said.

"Then of course there's you Ichigo." Kaichou said, earning the attention of the young Kurosaki, "You aren't just the normal teenager you were a year ago. You've grown up a lot. You've become a Soul Reaper, become a Vizard, become a Captain, and now a hero. You've also found the love of a good woman, now your fiancée. But you've also become something more Ichigo."

"What's that?" Ichigo asked.

"At the age of Four hundred and twelve and after four hundred and two years of being the Clan head of the Kurosaki clan, I am finally ready to concede that I am no longer the strongest living member of the clan. That title, and with it the title of Clan head, now belongs to you now Ichigo. We're going to be looking to you now for guidance and final decisions in clan matters." Kaichou said as Ichigo looked stunned.

"This is a lot of responsibility Aunt Kaichou. Are you sure you want to trust me with it?" Ichigo asked.

"Tradition dictates that the strongest member of the clan be its leader. Please remember that I was only ten when I first had the job thrust upon me when my father died. It wasn't easy but you'll find that leading a Squad and leading a Clan aren't that different." Kaichou explained.

"Then I'll accept the position with pride and honor." Ichigo said with a humble bow. Just then they heard a knock coming from behind the Masaki Forever poster. Tatsuki opened the trap door to show Apache wearing a party hat.

"HEY! We heard Kurosaki's awake and we've been waiting to start this party for two weeks! So get your sorry bums down here and let's party!" Apache ordered. When they had reached the underground training area the room was packed with people. All the Captains, Lieutenants, Visoreds, Arrancar, plus Kisuke, Tessai, Jinta, and Uluru were present and largely mingling. Kiyone, Sentaro, and Hanataro were also present.

"Hey Hanashiro!" Shinji said as he approached with a smile on his face.

"Captain Hirako." Hanashiro greeted with a bow.

"We've kinda all decided that we need something to liven things up a bit. My suggestion for a game of mega strip poker was shot down pretty quick but everyone agreed on some music. Would you mind?" Shinji asked as Hanashiro drew his Zanpakuto with a smile.

"I'd be glad to. In fact I have just the song for the occasion. Sing for me Kuroseika." He said as music started playing. (Music Cue: Bleach Rock Musical: Live Bankai Show Code 002: BLEACH). The entire crowd turned towards Ichigo who smirked.

"All of this started a year ago and it's changed the lives of so many. Only one word comes to mind when I try to think of what to call it." Ichigo said with a grin before the entire crowd shouted…

**"BLEACH!!!"**

Then Ichigo shouted…

"LET'S GO EVERYONE, EVERY SEAT!"

Then everyone started to sing…

_"Mou dare mo kizutsuke wa shinai_ (I don't want to see anyone get hurt anymore)  
_mou nidoto mayoi wa shinai_ (I won't hesitate anymore)  
_taisetsu na mono mamoreru nara_ (If I'm protecting those I love)  
_osoreru mono wa nanimo nai"_ (then there's nothing to fear)

_"Mou yume wo kowasare wa shinai_ (No more dreams shall be destroyed)  
_mou namida nagashi wa shinai_ (No more tears shall flow)  
_afureru omoi toki hanatsu toki_ (When our overflowing emotions are released…)  
_osoreru mono wa nanimo nai"_ (there's nothing to fear)

Then Ichigo turned to Rukia and they both sang in unison…

_"Ai suru inochi sukuu tame dake ni"_ (Just saving the lives of those I love)

Then everyone replied…

_"Shinjiru kokoro mamoru tame dake ni"_ (Just protecting hearts that believe)

And Ichigo and Rukia sang…

_"Kizutsuitemo"_ (Even if hurt…)

And then they all started singing…

_"Taoretemo_ (Even if I fall down…)  
_Hashiri tsuzukete iku dake_ (All I can do is keep running!)  
_**BLEACH!!!**  
Shinjiteiru ai mo mirai mo nanimo ka mo_ (I believe in love, the future, and everything)  
_**BLEACH!!!**  
Shinji tsuzukeru unmei ni tachi mukau chikara wo_ (I will continue to believe! That I have the power to face destiny!)  
**_BLEACH!!!"_**

With that the green measures exploded into confetti as the music stopped and the lights faded out.

* * *

**  
The End.**

The Song above was "BLEACH" originally from the first Bleach Rock Musical but this version is the abbreviated version from "Live Bankai Show Code 002."

_And now an expression of gratitude from the cast and crew of "Children from the Dark Night…"_

The entire cast was still on the set from the last scene of the final chapter and the rest of they were still excited from the job well done. The entire cast, including Aizen, Tosen, Wonderweiss, and the Espada, had joined them for the cast party. Gin Ichimaru and Hanashiro stood next to each other and then looked towards the readers, Kuroseika still in Hanashiro's hands.

"Hyah there readers." Gin said with a wave.

"We decided to show our gratitude by performing one final piece for you. Back by popular demand, from the Bleach Rock Musical: Saien, with myself substituting for Kisuke Urahara, "Hona Sayonara!" Hanashiro declared as the cast let out a cheer and the music started. The crowd quickly took their places on the stage. Then they started singing…

_"Hona sayonara Hona sayonara_ (Goodbye, Goodbye)  
_Ashita wa kitto HALLELUJAH_ (It's going to be clear tomorrow Hallelujah)  
_Sayonara Hona sayonara_ (Goodbye, Goodbye)  
_Kyou wa wasurenasai nara"_ (Forget about today)

Then Hanashiro sang…

_"Tabi no haji wa kakisute_ (A man away from home doesn't need to feel ashamed)  
_Kane wa tenka no mawari mono_ (Money makes the world go round)  
_Kahou wa nete mate_ (Sleep and wait for good luck)  
_Kutte mate"_ (Sit and eat)

And Gin replied…

_"Kaze ga fukeba okeya ga moukaru"_ (It's an ill wind that blows nothing good).

Then Hanashiro answered…

_"Suteru kami areba hirou kami ari"_ (When one god deserts you, another one will pick you up)

Then they both sang…

_"Ningen banji saiougama_ (You can't predict the future)  
_Ataru mo hakke ataranu mo hakke_ (Sometimes fortune-telling comes true and sometimes it fails)  
_Dou ni ka narimasu_ (Things will get better)  
_Mata kondo"_ (Until next time)

Then the entire cast started singing…

_"Hona sayonara Hona sayonara_ (Goodbye, Goodbye)  
_Ashita wa kitto HALLELUJAH_ (It's going to be clear tomorrow Hallelujah)  
_Sayonara Hona sayonara_ (Goodbye, Goodbye)  
_Kyou wa wasurenasai nara"_ (Forget about today)

Then they started singing…

_"Oh yeah! Oh YEAH! Alright! ALRIGHT!  
Oh yeah! Oh YEAH! Alright! ALRIGHT!"_

Then Ichigo stepped forward.

"Our final message is from the OC, Major Angela Morrison!"

Angela quickly stepped forward…

"Don't pass up on your dreams! Let fate and destiny take its course! AND THANK'S FOR READING!!!" Angela shouted before falling back in line with the rest of the cast as they all sang…

_"Hona sayonara Hona sayonara_ (Goodbye, Goodbye)  
_Ashita wa kitto HALLELUJAH_ (It's going to be clear tomorrow Hallelujah)  
_Sayonara Hona sayonara_ (Goodbye, Goodbye)  
_Asatte mo kitto HALLELUJAH_ (It's going to be a clear day after tomorrow too, Hallelujah)  
_Sayonara Hona sayonara_ (Goodbye, Goodbye)  
_Ashita wa kitto HALLELUJAH_ (It's going to be clear tomorrow Hallelujah)  
_Sayonara Hona sayonara_ (Goodbye, Goodbye)  
_Kyou wa wasurenasai nara_ (Forget about today)"

Then the music came to a close and the cast and crew let out a unison shout of…

"_**ARIGATO!!!"**_

Then amidst a chorus of farewell biddings, Gin knelt over as the curtain closed and waved…

"Bye-bye."

_End._

_And again, thanks for reading…_


End file.
